Murder in Maluku
by Diko
Summary: <html><head></head>Booth and Brennan are off to opposite sides of the world, but not as originally told. What will bring them together? What will keep them together? Rated M however there will be a T chapter for the M chapters posted as well. B&B Complete</html>
1. Before I Say Goodbye

Disclaimer: I don't any of it, heck I don't even own the stuff I made up. The voices in my head own those.

_This one will be a little less fluffier than my last two stories. There will be smut but WAIT if you don't like smut I will be posting a smutless chapter. So the story will keep on rolling without the details. This took me about two months to write so please enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay everybody I'm not doing a rewrite perse but more of a Oh my god I feel stupid fix =D. So I'm fixing grammatical errors, giving some people descriptions (since I know what I think they look like, I just forgot to tell ya'll). At the same time I am working on the sequel. This is to reign in my cracked out muse. She's on some kind of crackcaffine bender. Writting four stories at one time was slowing me down. So I thought I'd re-edit one and write the other =).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Before I Say Goodbye<strong>

**Booth's Apartment: November 2nd**

Booth was sitting on his couch when he heard a quiet knock on the door. Setting his beer down, he walked to the door and opened it. He saw his partner Dr. Temperance Brennan on the other side looking decidedly shy.

"Come in, Bones. What are you doing here?" He asked as he opened the door wider and swept his arm back in invitation. She smiled and walked through the door.

"I need to speak with you," she said softly. Booth regarded her with curiosity, she was acting completely unlike herself. Booth gestured to the couch and she sat down.

"Beer?" He asked her with a smile.

She returned the smile and nodded yes. He carried two beers into the living room, handed one to her, and sat down on the other end of the couch. She took a nervous sip then sat looking at the bottle in her hands. Booth leaned over and caught her eye.

"That night outside the Hoover," she said hesitantly. Booth froze as she lifted her eyes to his and held his gaze.

"I said some things and they hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you and I was trying to protect you. What I told you was true I'm not a gambler, I am a scientist and I can't change," she continued.

She bit her lip and glanced back down at her beer. He leaned forward and set his beer on the coffee table. Putting his elbows on his knees, he clasped his hands together. She was still staring at her beer with her bottom lip tucked between her teeth.

"Bones, I...I don't want you to change. I did not fall in love with someone you think you should be. I fell in love with you and everything about you. I know I'm that guy and I said a lot of stupid things among them that I had to move on. When I was dating Katherine and I told you that you were the standard, I was not just being nice. You are the standard," Booth told her in a low tone. She glanced up with a start and her eyes got wide.

"You. love. me?" She asked, confusion and surprise on her face.

"Yes, I do, Bones. Did you think I didn't?" He asked in stunned surprise.

"You never said that you loved me. You asked me to gamble," she choked out in pain.

"No, I love you, Bones. For everything you were and are," Booth sighed, realizing that there were things that neither had said or heard. She turned to him and gave him a hug and he hugged her back.

"I am not saying no. I'm just saying let me have some time to gain some understanding of what is going on with my emotions. I have to examine this logically to understand it. I am unsure how to do this because you are the one who usually helps me with these sort of things," she said, looking at him. She shrugged helplessly at him and he pulled her into a hug.

"We will figure this out. No matter how long you need I will wait. If you need to talk to me, you can. We will have e-mail, I have video calls, and there is always snail mail," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Snails do not carry mail, Booth," she said seriously. He chuckled and squeezed her tighter.

"I have to check into the base at 6 am tomorrow but I want you to stay. No pressure I just want to hold you before you leave," Booth semi-pleaded.

She nodded, that she could do. They sat together on the couch watching a movie, him leaning with his back against the armrest, her snuggled between his thighs with her back to his chest.

"Come on, Bones, we can't sleep on the couch," Booth whispered in her ear, when she started to doze.

She stood up groggily and he lead her to the bedroom. He opened his drawers and handed her a Flyers tee shirt. Being to tired to think of anything other than sleep, she stripped down and pulled on the tee shirt he had given her. He took a mental snapshot and stifled a groan. He would carry that image with him while he was in Afghanistan. She pulled on her shirt, reached under, and took off her bra. They crawled into the bed and she wrapped herself around him as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

She fell asleep to the beat of his heart and he to the even sound of her breathing.

**Booth's Apartment: November 3rd**

The alarm went off at 4 am and she groaned. He kissed the top of her head and smiled to himself.

"Come on, Bones. I wish I could stay like this forever but I need to get to the base before I am AWOL," Booth gently prodded.

"You would not be able to stay like this forever. You would need to get up for various bodily functions as well as eating," she stated, blinking sleepily.

He smiled at her and leaned forward kiss her softly on the lips. He rolled out of bed and headed towards the shower. She rolled out and got dressed, throwing his tee shirt on the bed. She went out to the kitchen and made coffee. When the coffee was finished brewing, she poured herself a cup and stood staring into it. Booth came from the bathroom wearing his uniform and saw her staring into her cup. He walked up to her and took the coffee cup from her hands. Setting it on the counter, he pulled her against him. She stiffened then she started to softly cry.

"This is my fault. I was running again and now you're going somewhere that may get you killed. I was just too scared to gamble on you Booth. To scared of loosing you as a partner and now I may lose my best friend," she said, still sniffling. He rubbed his hand down her back and used the other to tip her face up.

"Yes, things may have gone differently if you had chosen to stay. However, they are what they are and now we have learned and grown a little. Just by coming here to talk to me, you have faced that fear. Instead of leaving to our separate corners angry and hurt, we are now leaving with an understanding for you and hope for me," Booth said gently.

He kissed her softly on the lips and then her forehead. He reached around her, grabbed a cup for coffee, poured some coffee, and sat down.

"I'm going to have my last good cup of coffee for the next year. And I am going to share it with a beautiful and intelligent woman," he said, smiling at her. She grabbed her coffee and sat down on a stool next to him.

"What are you doing about your apartment while you're gone?" She asked him, tilting her head as she questioned him.

"The landlord is sub letting it while I am gone. The movers will come in and pack everything up tomorrow to put it into storage," Booth said, grimacing at the thought of strangers touching his stuff.

She nodded and began to think about that. He sighed and stood up. Walking to his room, he picked up his duffel bag and swung it on his shoulder. She stood up and he grinned.

"Give a soldier a ride?"

"You know I will. It's about time I got to drive," she said in a saucy tone as she picked up her keys. They step out the door, into the future, into a year of separation.

**Dulles International Airport: November 3rd**

Cam stood in front of Brennan knowing that her once rival but now friend was leaving for a year.

"I've really enjoyed working for you, Dr. Brennan," Cam told her with an almost sad look.

"In fact, Dr. Saroyan, I worked for you," Brennan stated calmly.

"We both know better," Cam said with a smile, pulling her into a hug. Hodgins stepped forward with a sad look in his eyes.

"I made you this chart of all the poisonous reptiles and insects, what they look like, how to avoid them, and what to do if your stung or bitten," he told her, handing her a flip book.

"Thank you, Dr. Hodgins. I love you too," Brennan told him.

"Wow," Hodgins said with a look of surprise not expecting that from her.

"Booth informed me the proffering of overly solicitous advice is indicative of love," she told him.

"Wow," Hodgins replied his eyes almost tearing up. Angela stepped forward almost laughing at the look on his face. With a smile, she pulled Brennan into a hug.

"Angela," Brennan almost whispered her throat clogging with emotion.

"Hey, Sweetie. I hope you find something that just changes what it means to be human," Angela told her with a smile truly hoping that her best friend would find what she was looking for in Maluku.

"I will," Brennan told her with a small smile.

"Okay," Angela said, pulling her into another tight hug. Over the sound of people moving through the airport they hear,

_'Passengers taking 3pm flight 262 to Jakarta now boarding'._

"Dr. Brennan, we really need to go," Daisy tells Brennan.

"Yes," Brennan says, clearing her throat that was clogging with emotion.

Reaching down for the handle to her luggage, she glanced around. As she pulled up the handle, someone caught her eye. She finished pulling the handle up and made her way across the terminal to where Booth was standing, twisting his hat in his hands.

"Dr. Brennan," Daisy calls as she sees Brennan walking off.

"Oh. My. God." Cam utters as her mouth falls open. Angela's mouth purses as she feels the pain her friend seems to ignore.

"Sorry I couldn't get a pass I had to sneak off base," he tells her as his worried filled eyes probe hers. His heart is in his eyes and the rest of his face stoic.

"Listen, Bones, you have to be real careful in that Indonesian jungle," he says. His voice almost cracking but not quite.

"Booth, in a week you're going to a war zone," she says. Her face awash with fear and worry, "Please don't be a hero. Please just don't be you," she says, barely holding back the emotions flooding her eyes. He reached down and grabbed her hand.

"One year from today we meet at the reflecting pool on the mall right by the-"

"coffee cart. I know. I know. One year from today," she finishes his sentence.

He swallows hard, releases her hand, turns, and begins to leave. She turns in the opposite direction and heads toward the group waiting for her. He paused and looked over his shoulder. His eyes caught hers and held. They were only separated by the airport yet it felt as if someone was squeezing his heart.

She stopped, turned and looked over her shoulder at the same time. When his gaze caught hers he could see her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She dropped the handle of her luggage and began to walk to him. He walked toward her swiftly, they meet halfway, he scooped her up, and their lips locked in a slow sweet kiss. The tears running down her face fall on his shirt.

"Dr. Bre-" Daisy beggan to whine. Sweets wrapped an arm around the back of her head and clamped a hand over her mouth. Booth put Brennan down, cupped her face in his hands, and used his thumbs to wipe the tears from her face.

"You need to get on that plane and I need to get back to the base," he whispered to her. She nodded, kissed him one more time and turned to get her bag. Dragging her bag she headed to her flight, turning he walked out of the terminal doors headed to the base. They leave a dumbstruck Jeffersonian crew standing in the terminal with their mouths hanging open.

**Maluku: November 4th**

After a 20 hour flight with Daisy Wick, Brennan was ready to sleep. Before she could do that, there were a number of things her administrative duties required. She had to check in, see who was already here, see what had already been completed and set up sleeping arrangements for all of the scientists and interns. She set her bags down in her hut and looked around.

There were two beds, two nightstands, two desks and two trunks. She was impressed that the site had electricity supplied by solar powered generators, a satellite on top of the lab building for internet connections, computers in the lab and offices, and full set of laboratory equipment.

There were four brick buildings, an office building, a lab, a building with numerous sets of individual showers, and a kitchen with a dining hall. Her hut resembled a yurt, as it was round with a tented roof. It was built with local wood and could easily be easily disassembled and reassembled.

The floor looked to be a round pallet with a wood overlay. Wooden doors hung on the frame and the windows were holes cut into the walls with wooden blinds that rolled down to close them.

As the lead on the dig, she received one of the bigger huts with queen-sized cots, a table next to the bed that held a solar electric lantern, a steamer trunk and a desk. She shared the hut with another PHD whom she had not yet met.

The interns and most of the other anthropologists were in bunker style cabins built similarly to her hut. Stepping out of her hut, she made her way to the offices and found a note on the desk telling her to begin working in the morning.

She sighed, sat down at the desk, and began reviewing what had already been set up. A few hours later, she could smell coffee drifting through the camp. Getting up, she made her way to the almost empty kitchen.

The intern behind the counter handed her a coffee cup and pointed to the large coffee urns. She made her coffee and sat in a camp chair that was with others in a circle placed in the middle of the encampment.

She sat sipping her coffee and watching the sunrise. Yet, somehow, the coffee didn't taste as good. She finished her coffee and made her way to her hut. Sitting down at her computer, she booted up and connected her remote access. Sighing in relief at the quick connection, she began an e-mail to Booth.

_Booth,_

_We have safely arrived in Maluku. The base camp is actually quite comfortable in comparison to some I have stayed at in the past. I will be sharing a hut with another doctor but do not know whom she is. They have given the doctors larger queen sized cots and better accommodations. I don't understand why though. I find that the coffee this morning is worse than the coffee at the Hoover building. The flight was long and Ms. Wick talked incessantly about nothing of interest or relevance. I pretended to sleep and Ms Wick continued to speak as if I were awake. I find that I am having homicidal thoughts about Ms. Wick, more so than when we were at the Jeffersonian. I believe that I am rambling and not very coherent so I will end this and go to bed. I have been up for 30 hours now and am extremely tired._

_Bones_

She opened her video camera when her hut mate entered. The woman stopped short when she saw Brennan and smiled. The woman was short, about five foot three. She had dark red hair, streaked with blonde and gray highlights. Her round face was sprinkled with freckles and her bright blue eyes twinkled. Brennan could see that she had obviously had children from the spread of her hips and the small bit of extra weight she carried. Sticking out her hand, the woman introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Dr. Eleanor Aragon from the Australian National University," she said with a heavy Australian accent. Brennan took her hand and shook it.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian in Washington DC," Brennan said, firmly shaking her hand.

"Please call me Eleanor," she told Brennan.

"I generally prefer to be called Dr. Brennan. However, since we will be living and working together it would probably be better if you called me Tempe," Brennan told Eleanor with her usual social graces.

Eleanor blinked in surprise at Brennan's statement but took no offense. Brennan liked the Australian woman right away, which surprised her. She watched as Eleanor bustled around her side of the hut gathering showering supplies.

"You look tired maybe you should get some sleep," Eleanor suggested, seeing how tired Brennan looked. Brennan nodded and watched as the woman left for the showers. Turning on the camera on her computer, she faced the screen and began a video blog.

_Hey Ange,_

_As you can see,_ _I arrived in Maluku safe. The site is very well appointed the facilities are nice. It is hot and humid. This will make sleeping uncomfortable._ _They have already began laying out the dig sites but as I arrived at 3am and have yet to sleep it will be some time before I actually get to see the sites. For some reason this dig is different. I am unsure as of yet why, as Booth would say it's a gut feeling. Even though your gut can't actually feel anything. I will be observing this situation carefully to determine_ _why. Again,_ _I am rambling due to my extreme sleep deprivation. I hope that you are enjoying Paris and please say hello to Hodgins for me. I will set up another video log in a few days._

After completing the video log, Brennan stripped down to a tank top and sleep shorts. Climbing into bed, she fell into a restless sleep full of dreams about bones in the sand. She tossed and turned mumbling in her sleep. Breaking out into a sweat, she sat up with a silent scream on her lips. She rubbed her forehead, climbed from bed and headed to the offices.

**Maluku: November 5th**

Brennan spoke briefly with Eleanor then sat down at the computer next to her. Hearing someone enter the office, Brennan turned and looked at the door.

"Can I help you, Ms. Wick?" Brennan asked sharply. Daisy bobbed her head and smiled.

"Dr. Brennan, there is a meeting scheduled for tomorrow morning. I was told to advise each hut. It will be at 8 am," she practically screeched before bouncing off to the next hut. Turning with a frown on her brow, Brennan looked at Eleanor who burst out laughing.

"Want to start a betting pool as to who kills her first?" Eleanor asked with her voice full of laughter.

"I'm not exactly sure how those work. However, according to Booth you put money on the outcome. Are you able to bet on oneself? I will have to ask Booth about that," Brennan said after pausing for a moment.

Eleanor looked at her and burst out laughing again. She had noticed how often Brennan's 'partner' Booth's name came up in conversation. She noticed that a soft look that stole across Brennan's face when she said Booth's name. Eleanor watched as Brennan left the offices and headed towards the lab.

Brennan's day passed quickly setting up the lab equipment and setting up the dig rotations for the interns and other doctors. That evening, she sat at her computer desk and opened the camera on her computer.

_Hey Ange,_

_I know that I said a few days, however, I seem to have an abundance of free time. It is my second day and we accomplished very little today. I am surrounded by people but I feel very alone. This is an usual feeling for me. We have begun a betting pool on who will kill Ms. Wick first. I am not sure if I am allowed to bet on myself. Truth be told, I would not kill her because she is a person from home. I am observing that I am upset at the the thought of being gone for so long. I have been having a very strange dream. I dream that I am walking in the desert and I find a set of bleached bones. They were male but that was all I was able to determine before I wake up. Right now, I could really use a guy hug from Booth. Enough about that though it just makes me more upset. I am sharing my hut with Dr. Eleanor Aragon from the Australian National University. She seems to be nice. I believe if the encampment is any indication then Dr. Hodgins bug chart will be very useful. I should go to bed but I do not want to have that dream again. We have an early start tomorrow morning so I do not have a reasonable choice. Goodnight Ange I hope you are enjoying your time in Paris._

Brennan opened her e-mail and saw an e-mail from Angela. She clicked it open knowing it was about the scene at the airport.

_Bren, Sweetie,_

_That kiss at the airport, was sooo, sweet. The only other word would be hot but between the two of you, I would expect no less. You really are going to need to give me some details. What happened? When? Why are you two still on opposites of the world? Let me know something the suspense is killing me!_

_Love,_

_Angela_

Sighing Brennan opened a new message and began to type momentarily ignoring Angela's e-mail.

_Booth,_

_It is very odd to have nothing to do for such an extended period. It will be almost a month before all of the laboratory equipment is here. Some of the doctorates are not arriving for another two and half weeks. I spend my time scouting the area and setting up lab equipment as it arrives. Ms. Wick is metaphorically driving me insane. How exactly do betting pools work? We have started one for who will be the first to kill Ms. Wick. Can I bet on myself? I would think not as that would be unfair. The humidity is becoming unbearable as we head into the wet season. It is making sleeping difficult and causing some very strange dreams. Some of them are interesting and some of them are just plain strange. I must go, I hear a jeep pulling up to camp it must be a new piece of equipment. I hope to hear from you soon._

_Bones_

**Afghanistan: November 10th**

Booth was tired and he still had to get his unit settled into their digs. He grabbed a cup of coffee and started barking orders. He got his trunk settled in and started sifting through his items. He pulled out a bag and smiled. He put the bag under his pillow. His bunk mate looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. Booth ignored it and set up the rest of his bunk items.

He was taping up his pictures of Parker, the squints at a formal, and one of him and Brennan. He heard a low whistle when he put up the picture of him and his bones. He looked up to see a man standing to his right. He blinked a couple of times at the man. He looked vaguely familiar to Booth it was almost a sense of dejavu. He reminded Booth of that actor, Josh Lucas.

"I'm Sergeant Major Seeley Booth and you are?" He said introducing himself to the man standing to his right.

"I'm Sergeant Richard Parks. That's a nice looking gal you got there," Parks commented idly.

"That's my Bones but you may call her Dr. Brennan," Booth said proudly, grinning at the picture.

"Got yourself a doctor, do you? Wait a minute as in Bred in the Bone, Dr. Brennan? Dr. Temperance Brennan?" Parks asked in astonishment at Booth's statement.

"Is there any other?" Booth asked, smirking in Parks general direction. Parks whistled and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Booth questioned as he shook his head.

"Oh but I do, Andy," Parks answered, his voice full of laughter.

"The characters in my book are purely fictitious and have no basis in reality," Booth said, doing his best Brennan imitation.

Parks laughed then watched while Booth finished unpacking. Booth walked out the tent door and headed over to the com tent. He signed in and due to the hour didn't have to wait. He scanned his e-mails and read one from Parker. He grinned as he saw several from Brennan, opening them one at a time he read then started writing a reply

_Bones,_

_I arrived safe and sound. I hope that I will be able to send you an email every day. While on base, I did not have access to a computer for personal use so I was unable to get your e-mails. Now that I am at Camp Phoenix, I will be able to check daily. I set my video conferences up for Thursday's to speak with Parker. Maybe I can bribe someone to let me speak to you. I know it seems silly but I miss you already. I can hear you thinking from here,'that's irrational to miss someone in less than a week'. I know I know I can't hear you thinking either. I would love to see some pictures of where you are. You have my address still, right? Oh and in the case of Daisy, it is quite all right to think that way. I often did while she was at the lab. And no, you can't bet on yourself in a betting pool. Strange dreams, about what? I know you hate having nothing to do but I am sure you will find something to occupy your time. I have to go get some sleep I've spent the last 15 hours on a plane with a bunch of young kids._

_I miss you already,  
>Booth<em>

_P.S. My bunk mate_ _thinks that I am Andy_.

He hit the send button and watched as the notification that the mail had been sent appeared. The ping alerting him to a new e-mail sounded. Clicking on his inbox, he scanned for the new e-mail. He raised his eyebrows at the address. He huffed out a laugh when he realized it was Angela's e-mail address.

_Studly,_

_Thought you may want to see these. They are uncensored so no blabbing about the information on them. And if you tell her I showed them to you I will kill you._

_Love,_

_Angela_

At the bottom of the e-mail was a link. When he clicked it, he saw a link titled video log 1. Clicking the link, his heart swelled and his eyes softened at the sight of Brennan on the screen. He watched the video and then watched the second video. His heart clenched, she looked so tired and that was a week ago. He wondered if the dreams she had been having were interfering with her sleep.

* * *

><p>AN Probably won't get them up everyday. All depends on how things are going. Anywho, I'll leave original notes and what not still on the chapters.

If you're new to reading this story reviews are welcomed and loved. If you've read it before and want to make another comment go ahead. If you just want to lurk feel free to do that too!


	2. Homesick

**Okay I'm at a point where I need your input because I just can't seem to decide. Do I kill Hannah or just make her suffer for the rest of her life (jail) or maybe make her suffer in some other fashion? Let me know!**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: All normal disclaimers apply.<p>

_Huh this chapter is fluffy too. Sheesh what has gotten into me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Homesick<strong>

**Maluku: December 2nd**

Brennan awoke in a sweat, looking at the clock, she saw it was 2 am and sighed. Quietly dressing, she grabbed her bag and took a quick tour around the encampment. Stopping near the far edge, she heard the sound of the ocean crashing against the shore. She strolled toward the beach and watched the waves lap against the shore. In the distance, she could see Mt. Gamalama on the neighboring island of Ternate.

Going back to her hut, she grabbed her messenger bag and went back to the beach. Pulling her camera out of her bag, she took several pictures of the volcano in the moon light. She saw the faint red glow of the magma even from miles away. Putting her telescopic lens on, she took pictures of the volcano bringing the red glow into focus. With a sudden thought, she snuck back into her hut and got her laptop. Opening the video program, she started a log for Angela.

_Hey Ange,_

_As you can see its_ _dark outside, it is about 2 am local time. I am sitting on the beach and the light you're_ _seeing is security lights from the camp behind me. I had another dream and could not go back to sleep._(Brennan sighs in frustration)_ I have been taking some pictures and I'll send you some copies of course. But here _(she picks up the computer and turns it toward the volcano) _is Mt. Gamalama on Ternate. It is still active and at night,_ _you can see the magma ring around the crater at the summit. _(Brennan's arm and finger appear on the screen pointing to the top of the mountain)_ It has been periodically erupting since the 1500's. There is a volcano on this island as well but it is not active. Maybe before I leave I will see about climbing it. I'm sure Hodgins would like some pictures of the flora that grows there. Anyway, I believe that I will head back to bed._

_I miss you Ange._(Brennan softly whispers)

Brennan closed the video then continued sitting. After sitting for a few more hours, she knew she should go to bed. Standing up, she put her camera and computer in her bag and slowly made her way to her hut. Quietly she crept into her bed and fell asleep. She awoke when her internal alarm went off at six.

**Maluku: December 3rd**

Climbing from bed, she pulled on her shorts and tank top. Making her way to where she sat the night before, she began her stretching followed by her daily yoga work out. She then went to the shower house and quickly showered and dressed for the day. Coming back to the hut, she found that Eleanor had already left the hut. She looked at her watch and decided to check her email.

Sitting down, she booted up her laptop and began scrolling through the various e-mails until one from Booth caught her eye. She finished reading the email from Booth then she went to get her breakfast. By 9 am, they had finished their meeting received their assignments and headed toward their dig sites. Since she had been asked to help lead the dig, she had been assigned to base camp rotating out for four days into one of the other dig sites once every two weeks.

She headed into the lab building and began setting up equipment for examination. The most recent dig crews had uncovered artifacts at one of the sites. She heard the jeeps leave for the different dig sites and she let out a relieved sigh. It would be five days before she saw Daisy and she was grateful for the silence. She looked around and saw that she had completed the task that she had been sent to do.

"The laboratory is all set up. I am going to take my camera and hike up to dig site four. It should only take me two hours to get there and back. I will get the preliminary shots for the site," she told Eleanor.

Eleanor nodded with a smile. Dr. Brennan was very efficient, goal oriented woman and Eleanor appreciated that. Brennan grabbed her bag, put her hat on and began the trek across the terrain. She reached the dig site in about 45 minutes. She crossed the rope and began to take pictures of the dig site. She walked to the edge of the site and saw the land suddenly dropped straight down into the ocean. Looking over the edge, she snapped a few more photos and then began taking pictures of the surrounding area.

After an hour of taking photos, she hiked back down the trail to the base camp. When she arrived, she uploaded the preliminary pictures for dig site four onto the computer and began to put them in the correct digital mapping program. Looking at her watch, she decided it was time for lunch. Walking to the kitchen building, she got some gado-gado from the refrigerator and headed back to her hut. Sitting down, she started an email to Booth as she ate.

_Booth,_

_I am eating lunch right now. So no questions about have I eaten yet as I know, you will want to know if I am eating properly. The humidity is making a lot of people very unhappy. I am trying to keep busy however, until artifacts start coming to the lab from the dig sites I still have nothing productive to do. I have taken some pictures of the dig site and set up the lab. The nights are the longest part I believe. I have attached a picture I took one night when I could not sleep. The sounds in the jungle are very strange as I am used to the sounds of the city. I hope you are remembering to drink properly dehydration is a common problem in the desert. When you speak to Parker please be sure to say hello from me. As irrational, as it sounds I miss many things from home. I don't ever remember having this much trouble at digs before. I miss Angela, Hodgins, Dr. Saroyan and even Sweets. However, as you know twelve-year-old children are quite often missed by parental figures. The one thing I miss the most is seeing you every day. I came here to gain perspective and I am unable to be objective. It is irrational and irritating. I cannot objectively review my emotions because emotions make it non-objective. I have done something foolish in this idea to gain perspective. In leaving Washington, I have driven everyone away. Angela and Hodgins to Paris, you to Afghanistan and left everyone but Ms. Wick behind. I really do not like being emotional it is completely irrational. If you do not hear from me for quite a few days, it is because I am on my rotation out to a dig site. Once every two weeks I go out to work with the interns at a dig site for four days. However, I will let you know when I leave for those. I'm sure that you are busy so I will not take any more of your time._

_I miss you,_

_Bones_

Brennan attached the picture of the volcano then grinned. She took out her camera, took a picture of her lunch then uploaded it onto her computer. After attaching that picture, she hit the send button then began to formulate an idea for Christmas gifts. She immediately began to send out e-mails to make sure everything arrived on time. Opening her camera, she began her video log to Angela.

_Hey Ange_

_As you can see,_ _the melatonin in my skin has increased. I have lost some weight but I believe that this is from constant exercise. I find that I am missing you, Hodgins and Booth in a very consistent manner. I do not like this it makes me want to cry and you know how I hate to cry. I am keeping in contact with you and Booth. I send him e-mails on a regular_ _basis. _(the sound of birds squawking is interrupted by the sound of rapid-fire machine gun bursts) _The guerrillas are not coming near the encampment but we can hear them in the forest around some of the dig sites. We are unsure as to their intentions with us but we will wait to see if they approach us. _(Brennan rubs her hand through her hair) _Why is it that I __came to get perspective and all I can do is think about him? Is this normal? I just don't know anymore. I must finish arranging Christmas presents if they are to arrive in time_. _As well as I can hear a jeep pulling into camp, which_ _means they have found something. I must go do the preliminary examination_. _I miss you Angela out of all the times to need you most it is when I am so far away._

She may just have enough time to get this plan for Booth's Christmas gift together. Opening her internet, she googled the USO and found their website. Finding that they could be contacted, she stood and strode to the offices. Picking up the phone, she made a phone call, then another, then a third and a fourth. Finally, she had everything arranged. Thirty minutes later, Eleanor was directing interns to take their find to the lab. Brennan grinned, finally something she could do.

**Afghanistan: December 3rd**

The freezing weather was making Booth irritable. The young men he was training were like children. Heck they were children, he thought to himself. He sighed and sat down with them at lunch and tried to get a better read on them to teach them better. He sat down at the table with them and noticed that one of his guys was reading a book.

"Pvt. Davis, what book are you reading?" He asked, trying to get a look at the cover.

Davis snatched his head up and pulled the book up so Booth could see the cover. His eyes softened and his heart clenched at the sight of Brennan's picture on the back of the book. Booth groaned and rubbed his forehead as he realized exactly which book Davis was reading.

"Do you not like her books, Sarge? Bone Free is one of my favorites that she wrote. Plus she's pretty hot," Davis said, while staring at Brennan's picture on the back of the book.

Booth groaned again and let out a low chuckle. Just as he was about to say something, Parks sat down next to him and began to guffaw loudly.

"Oh Booth over here knows how hot Dr. Brennan is, Private, you need to pay attention to detail if you want to be as good as Booth. Did you read the dedication of that particular book?" He asked after catching sight of the book Davis was reading.

The private shook his head no and Booth let out an even louder groan, and punched Parks in the arm. He rubbed his hand over the short hair on the back of his head. The private flipped to the front and read out loud,

"To my partner and friend. Special Agent Seeley Booth," he then paused "shit. You're Special Agent Seeley Booth? What the hell are you doing in Afghanistan? "

"Training pre-pubescent children to hide in the sand and shoot people," Booth snorted.

He raised his eyebrow and went back to eating. Before he could swallow a second mouthful, he was barraged with questions.

"Is she really as pretty as her picture on the back of her book?"  
>"Can she really shoot?"<br>"Does she really touch dead bodies?"  
>"Is she as smart as they say she is?"<br>"How well do you know her?"  
>"What are my chances of hooking up with her?"<p>

Booth swallowed his food and then answered the questions, pointing his fork at each person who asked,

"She's more beautiful than those pictures because you can't see the color of her eyes," he said with a wistful smile.

"Yes, she can shoot not as well as me but yes," he answered the second question.

"Yes, she touches dead bodies but she wears gloves so she doesn't compromise evidence," he said, pointing at the private that had asked.

"There are only a few people on the planet smarter than she is so more than likely she's smarter than what they say," he replied to the fourth question.

"She's my best friend and my partner. So, I know her very well," he said in a low tone.

"And if you even try I will shoot you between the eyes, Private," he said, glowering at Private Legates.

His unit sat there with their mouths hanging open in stunned amazement. They suddenly began talking amongst themselves about her, her books and her working with Booth. Booth stared into space thinking about Bones in that Indonesian jungle and the sounds of the gunfire in the background. He felt someone sit down next to him and turned to see Hannah Burley sit down next to him. He had arrested her earlier that week for being in a restricted zone. She smiled and batted her eyelashes at him.

"So, Sergeant Major Booth, what has you staring off into the distance? Heart break?"

"No, just thinking about Bones," he said, without thinking about her not knowing Bones was a person.

"Why would you think about bones? That's a very strange thing to think about while eating breakfast," Hannah grinned at him with a glitter in her eye.

"Not really just wondering if she's eating. She forgets to do that sometimes," Booth muttered only half-paying attention to the conversation. Parks almost burst out laughing at the look on Hannah Burley's face.

"So, Bones is a nickname for a girl then?" Hannah questioned, her eyes narrowing just a little.

"Uh, yeah, she is a forensic anthropologist so she works with bones of decomposed corpses," Booth explained.

"Ewww, that is just disgusting," Hannah shuddered.

"No, actually it's amazing what she can tell you just from looking at bones. That's why I call her Bones," Booth said, carefully trying to let her know tactfully that she was treading on thin ice.

"Tell me about this Bones," she encouraged, looking for an insight to someone that could be a rival. She wanted Booth and she would have him.

"She's smart, sexy, beautiful, stubborn and independent. Some people say she's a cold fish but that's just not true. She has a very big heart. Now, if you'll excuse me I was discussing something with Sergeant Parks," he told her. After smiling politely at her, he turned and began a conversation with Parks.

"You should take a ride on that train, Man. She's trying to get your attention," Parks muttered under his breath.

"Not interested," Booth said, abruptly standing. Parks eyes widened in surprise as Booth left the mess tent. Walking back to his tent, Booth kicked back on his cot for the rest of his lunch.

"Enter," he called out at a knock on his door.

Davis entered with Brennan's book and stood in his doorway. Booth looked at him in question and Davis looked at his feet.

"Sarge, do you think you could Dr. Brennan sign my book? I know I shouldn't ask but I have not been able to make any of her book signing stops," Davis asked, shuffling his feet nervously. Booth looked at the ceiling, pretending to think about it for a moment.

"I can ask her. It may take a while though because she is in Indonesia on an anthropological dig right now," Booth said slowly. Davis looked up and smiled. He saw the picture of the Jeffersonian team and leaned closer.

"Wow," he breathed, "she is pretty."

"She is not pretty, girls are pretty. She is beautiful and way too much woman for you, Little Man," Booth told him with a chuckle. Booth laughed when Davis snorted at Booth's statement.

"Hell, she's too much woman for me," Booth told him with a grin.

Booth grinned again and Davis left to finish his lunch. After training that afternoon, Booth headed to the com tent to check his e-mail. He read the one Brennan had sent him and then watched her video log.

His heart clenched at the emotions playing across her face and he could see that she was homesick for the first time he knew of. He watched the night video and wished he could be there. She was so tired and slumped looking. The volcano in the background was beautiful but scary.

"Can I help you, Private?" Booth asked, feeling the eyes over his shoulder.

"Is that a volcano, Sarge?" Private Johnson asked him in a stunned voice.

"Yes it is," Booth said, his ears listening to Brennan.

"Are you watching a documentary on the computers? That seems to be a waste of time," Johnson commented.

"No, Private, I am watching a video log of my partner who is in Maluku, Indonesia," Booth said abruptly.

"Oh sorry," Johnson said, slipping away.

Opening his e-mail, he downloaded the pictures and opened it. It was obviously taken the same night as the video log. He laughed as he saw a half eaten plate of food. He printed the first picture and waited for the printer behind the com desk where Parks was sitting to finish. Parks picked up the printed picture and carried it over to Booth.

"Nice volcano. Taking a vacation?" Parks asked, teasing Booth as he handed him the picture.

"No, Bones sent it to me," Booth said casually.

"Dear, Lord, what is that?" Parks asked, pointing at the picture of the half eaten plate of gado-gado on the screen.

"Bones half eaten lunch. She provided evidence that she was eating," Booth chuckled.

"That's just foul looking," Parks remarked.

"Tell me about it," Booth muttered. Opening a new email, he began a reply,

_Bones,_

_First things first, that picture of food you sent me was disgusting. I'm glad you're eating but can you eat something that looks like food? Second thing, you're homesick and that's normal. You miss your family. Just remember, it's not forever and if you miss them that much then say at Christmas if you're still missing them than take your holiday break and fly to Paris. See Angela and Hodgins. Your perspective about your emotions are skewed because they are your emotions. Try writing down what it is your trying to figure out. Say you want to know how you feel about I don't know the rain there in the jungle or that scary volcano. Write yourself some questions like, when it rains I feel, then finish that sentence. For example I would write, When I think about Bones I feel happy, horny, wait did I just say that? Yes, I did umm; see things you aren't expecting come out. Just try it, that way you can go back and examine those particular feelings as if they are evidence. No judging, just facts as they are stated. You have turned me into a squint. You have not driven us away. We are still writing you. We still love you and we are not upset. Doing our jobs for extended periods sometimes require a bit of time away. You are doing something that you love so don't feel guilty. You can take as much of my time as you want. I purposely pick my com time when it's not busy. The weather here is freezing and I wish that I had you here to keep me warm. I have a Private here who is a big fan is wondering if you would sign his book for him. I know you hate book signing but he's a good kid. I hope to hear from you soon and will miss you every day until I do. I will try to let you know when I will be gone, but sometimes I don't know until that day._

_I Love you,_

_Booth_

* * *

><p><em>Okay I have to apologize to any military personel out there in Afghanistan. I have no idea how it is run, if there is any such thing as a com tent and I highly doubt you get video calls once a week. I've seen youtube videos of how much it sucks. So props to you but at the same time this is a story soooooooo I took liberty with the camp and the military basically. For future reference I always imagined Camp Phoenix to be a tent city like the 4077th on MASH.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: So just some small changes hopefully they make the story better.**

**As always I really do love reviews so leave me one or not choice is yours! =D**


	3. Christmas Away from Home

**A/N This chapter was really fun to write. I love Christmas and it seemed to flow rather naturally. I've tried to fix the grammar which is probably still not perfect. Thanks to Mendenbar for teaching me so much about commas lol! If you're reading for the first time I hope you enjoy. If you're here for the second go around, I am still working on the sequel. It is coming along rather nicely I think. And yes it's taking a while but Murder in Maluku took along time as well! I've added a few things here and there that I thought were missing from the scenes. Nothing big, just occaisonal looks or pauses that sort of thing.**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I don't own Bones<em>

_Thank you for the reviews guys! I really do appreciate them._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Christmas Away from Home<strong>

**Maluku: December 24th**

Brennan sat down at her desk and opened her laptop. Checking her email, she saw that everything was in order. Sighing, she leaned on her desk and opened her journal. She picked up her pen and dated her journal entry. Every since Booth had suggested she write questions then answer them with how she felt, she had been doing just that. She was busy writing when she heard the door open. Looking over, she saw Eleanor walk through the door carrying more packages.

Eleanor's children had been sending gifts for the last two weeks now. Brennan smiled and gave a surprised gasp when Eleanor walked over and dropped a package on her desk. She picked it up, read the name on it, and smiled. Angela had sent her a gift for Christmas. Her gifts had been mailed weeks ago to make sure that they would arrive on time.

"Come in," she called out when she heard a knock on the door. Daisy bounced in with a Santa Claus hat on her head.

"You seem to be awfully festive this year, Ms. Wick," Brennan noted.

"I know that Jesus was more than likely born in March but being away from home I felt the need to celebrate with everyone else," Daisy chattered.

Handing Brennan another package, Daisy bounced away. Brennan looked at this one and her eyes glistened. She lightly ran her fingers over the writing on the outside of the package. Booth hadn't forgotten her and she loved him for it. Shaking her head at that thought, she pulled open her journal and began review objectively. The evidence sat before her in black and white.

She loved Booth, her eyes began to tear as she realized that it would be another ten months before she saw him. Sighing, she put the presents on her desk to be opened in the morning. She sent Booth a quick e-mail.

_Booth,_

_I wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas. I know that you love Christmas and that you will not be spending this one with Parker. I feel responsible for that and I am sorry. I hope that you will at least get to speak to him on a video call. This year Christmas seems different, it is not the first time that I have been away for Christmas but it is the first time in four years that I have not spent Christmas with my family. I hope that you enjoy the gift that I sent. Again Merry Christmas._

_I love you,_

_Bones_

She opened her camera up with a grin.

_Hey Ange_

_Merry Christmas. I hope that you and Hodgins are enjoying your time in Paris during the Holiday Season. Although the people here seem to be nice, I find that I am not enjoying this holiday season as much as I have in the previous four years. In the past, I spent Christmas at some foreign country either at a dig site or volunteering my time. However, in the last four years I have spent the holidays with my family and find that there is in fact an observational difference between the two. The dream continues to plague me and I have not been sleeping as well as I should be. The dreams should eventually stop and I should be able to get some proper rest in the near future. I find that I am not as hungry as I usually am it is disconcerting as I can find no reason for this change in appetite. We are in the rainy season and that has slowed down our excavation of the artifacts. I received your package but will wait until tomorrow to open it, as that is what tradition dictates that I should do._

_Merry Christmas Ange, _

_I miss you._

**Afghanistan: December 24th**

The camp was quiet because there was minimal staffing due to the holiday. They heard an incoming chopper and everyone scrambled out of their tents, hoping it was mail with late Christmas presents. They stood there with their mouths hanging open as a USO crate landed shortly followed by the helicopter. Shaking his head, Booth went back into his tent. He heard a large group of voices from the landing pad but ignored them.

They were probably the volunteers here to hand out the packages. Booth heard his name bellowed across the encampment. Everyone scrambled to see what Booth was in trouble for. Everyone knew the Second Lieutenant hated Booth, no one knew why, but they all knew it. Booth scrambled out of his tent, throwing on his jacket as he went, Parks on his heels. He skidded to a stop in front of his superior.

"Sir?" Booth said with a nervous grimace. Second Lieutenant Torres had been giving him a hard time every since he got here. Booth had no idea why but it was getting on his nerves.

"I don't know who you or your friends have in their pockets but it would be nice if next time I got more than 24 hours of notice of a USO drop. They are usually more considerate," Torres growled at Booth while giving him the stink eye. Booth looked at Torres with complete confusion on his face.

"Why is it so bloody cold in a desert country? I believe I may be able to clear up the confusion sir," Gordon Gordon said from behind the CSM. It took everything Booth had not to look around Torres to make sure that he had heard that voice clearly.

"You should be lucky that whoever it is cares enough to give to everyone not just you," Torres growled again.

"Yes, Sir," was all Booth could say. Torres shot him one more glare then turned around and stalked off.

"Gordon Gordon, what are you doing here?" Booth asked while shaking Gordon Gordon's hand and grinning.

"I have been hired by a very smart woman to cook you and all these men Christmas dinner with the help of the USO. It was made very clear to me to make sure you had pie," Gordon told him.

"You need to show us to the kitchens so we can get started if you want us to have it ready by dinner time," he continued, gesturing for Booth to proceed. Booth looked over Gordon's shoulder and saw about 15 people standing behind him rubbing their arms trying to get warm. Booth led them to the kitchens and sat down on a stool to speak with Gordon Gordon while he and the USO workers cooked.

Three hours later, he exited the mess tent through the kitchen door and saw that there were a large number of men gathered around the door of the kitchens shivering with cold. He heard them chatter,

"Is that turkey oh my god real honest to goodness turkey? I smell turkey!"

"I smell pie. I smell PIE!"

"Oh, I smell stuffing, who in the heck put this together? Because I could kiss someone."

Booth grinned and walked off leaving them to sniff at the kitchen door. He walked to his tent and flopped down on his bed. He knew whose idea this was and just when he thought he couldn't love her anymore, she would do something so incredibly sweet. He shook his head, how could she think she didn't have an open heart. Parks threw himself on the bed and grinned at Booth who looked like a cat that ate the canary.

"Didn't you just get yelled at? Why are you so happy?" Parks asked, shooting a curious look at Booth. Booth just grinned and looked at his watch. His stomach rumbled and he just grinned harder. Parks shook his head at Booth.

"Wake me up for dinner," Booth told him then rolled up in his blankets and fell into a light doze. Parks nodded and went back to reading his book.

Two hours later, Parks threw a balled up piece of paper at Booth. Booth jerked awake and rolled out of the cot. They left the tent and made their way to the mess hall. Booth and Parks were pushed to the front of the line just behind the CO's. Looking around as they entered the mess hall, they saw greenery, lights and holly strung around the area. A large Christmas tree was in the corner and they could see it was decorated with handcrafted ornaments. Parks raised his eyebrows and Booth just grinned with a shrug. When Booth got up to Gordon, he saw mac n cheese.

"Aww, tell me that is Bones mac-n-cheese, Gordon Gordon," Booth said in an almost pleading tone.

Gordon grinned and dished up two servings for Booth. Booth groaned and took his tray to the table his unit clustered around him and Parks sat down next to him.

"You guys are so in for the best mac n cheese on the planet," Booth mumbled.

He picked up his fork and put some in his mouth. Closing his eyes, he chewed slowly knowing that he would not taste it again for at least ten months. He heard moans of pleasure all around him and just grinned.

"Gordon Gordon, it's not quite as good as Bones but still awesome," Booth hollered over his shoulder.

"I refused to put the 'love' in it," Gordon hollered in reply.

Booth just grinned and winked over his shoulder at Gordon who just chuckled as he brought out more food to be served. Booth ate slowly, enjoying his food more than he had for the last two months.

"Are these your people here, Agent Booth?" Gordon Gordon asked, gesturing to the men at the table with him.

Booth slowly nodded and Gordon turned around and clapped his hands. A piece of apple pie a la mode with caramel drizzled over it was carried in by USO members and set in front of each of them.

"I'm sorry but this was part of Booth's gift. A request made by the giver. There is pie for everyone however not enough ice cream," he announced to the mess tent. He heard a round of groans and shrugged. Gordon made his way back to the kitchen. Parks groaned as he bit into his pie.

"I hate you. You're not even sleeping with her and she does this for you. Best friend my ass, she loves you," Parks said around a mouthful of pie.

"It's a bit more complicated than that and no, I'm not talking to you about it. If I wanted to talk to someone, I'd talk to Gordon Gordon. He was a psychiatrist with the FBI and then Interpol," Booth said in reply. Parks sputtered and gave him the are you serious look.

"Hey, Gordon Gordon, I need to talk to you," Booth hollered toward the kitchen.

"Have you shot a clown?" Gordon Gordon asked, popping his head out through the kitchen doorway. Booth nodded no.

"Have you found a dead teenager on a cross?" Gordon Gordon asked a second question. Booth shook his head no.

"Have you told her you love her yet?" Gordon Gordon smirked towards Booth. Booth nodded yes and turned an interesting shade of red as the wolf whistles went up around him.

"Then you have nothing to speak with me about. I am not a psychiatrist anymore. If you need to talk call Dr. Sweets," Gordon Gordon told him.

"And you should have seen what he did before that," Booth said with a chuckle and a raised eyebrow.

After they finished their dinner, the men made their way back to their tents. Booth left Parks at their tent and headed off on a mission. He spoke with a few higher ups and then headed to com tent to check his email. He had a moment or two to wait because it was Christmas Eve. He sat down and read the email from Brennan and he had to struggle not to whoop in joy.

He clicked the video log and watched it. His heart was in his throat when he saw how tired she was, how thin she looked and he shuddered at the sound of the gunfire in the background. After finishing his emails, he left the com tent. When the cold outside air hit his skin, he trotted toward the mess tent. He stuck his head in the back door and saw Gordon walking around humming 'O' Holy Night'. Gordon Gordon heard the door open and turned to face Booth.

"She said she loves me," Booth shouted with a grin.

Gordon shot him a smiled and gestured him out the door. Booth was so happy he couldn't stop smiling it was the best Christmas present he ever got.

**Afghanistan: December 25th**

The next morning, he was opening his gifts when he noticed an envelope. Picking it up, he opened and grinned as her scent wafted from the card. He read the card and set it to the side, he saw a letter and frowned. The return address was in Maluku the same as Brennan's. He hefted the letter and noticed it was heavy. Who was Dr. Eleanor Aragon? And why was she writing him? Had something happened to Bones? He tore the letter open and pulled out the paper. He opened the letter and read,

_Dear Mr. Booth,_

_Tempe talks about you all the time. I thought you might enjoy these pictures. I have taken them over the last two months. I hope they reach you in time for the holidays. Happy Christmas!_

_Dr. Eleanor Aragon_

Booth flipped through the pictures and picked a few to share. He put his favorite right next to his bed. It was a picture of Brennan in her Eco-warrior gear, khaki shorts, black tank top, socks, a set of rugged women's hiking boots, a plain brown military jungle hat and a pair of ray bans. She was standing on a rock staring out at the sea. The jungle surrounding her to one side and behind her the smoking volcano.

"Smart, sexy and made of tough stuff. That's one special lady there, Booth," Parks said after whistling.

"You have no idea," Booth replied with a grin. Reaching over to the large box with an unfamiliar address, he carefully slit it open. Opening the box, he grinned as he pulled out a letter with very familiar handwriting. He opened the letter and read silently.

_Dear Studly,_

_I heard that Afghanistan could really suck in the winter time so I thought I'd send you some useful things for Christmas. I hope you have a very Merry Christmas._

_Angela and Jac_k

Smiling, he began digging through the box and groaned. He could kiss her, she had sent a down comforter, flannel sheets, a huge box of gourmet hot chocolate, and a box of gourmet coffee. Parks raised his eyebrows whistling.

"Someone likes you a lot. That probably cost a pretty penny to send here," Parks said with a smile.

"I could kiss Angela right now," Booth muttered.

"I thought you called her Bones," Parks said with a frown.

"Angela is her best friend," Booth said with a smirk at the look on Parks face. Parks paused and cocked his head in thoughtful contemplation.

**Maluku: December 25th**

The dig was postponed for another day since it was a holiday. Sitting on her bed, Brennan opened the gift Angela had sent her and smiled. Angela had sent a set of tank tops, shorts, and an emerald green bikini. Brennan held up the bikini and realized, she would have never bought for herself. Digging further, Brennan found a short note.

_Merry Christmas, Sweetie,_

_I figured you might need some clothes. I hope you are having a wonderful time. And don't forget to keep updating your video blog. I watch them on every time you post._

She set the package and letter aside to pick up the second one. She opened it and a wooden box slid out of the shipping box.

The box was light in color and had relief carvings covering the sides and top of the box. She lightly ran her fingertips over the carvings on the side and grinned as she realized they were random human bones. They were very close to perfect but not quite. An indication of hand carving. Her fingers moved to the top of the box in the same gentle fashion and her face broke out into a grin. A complete human skeleton laid out anatomically was carved on the lid. She flipped the lid of the box open and gasped. Inside on a bed of blue velvet lay a necklace shaped like a human skeleton that would lay horizontally on her neck. The sternum of the necklace would rest between her clavicles. Carved on the sternum was the word Bones.

With her eyes tearing up, she quickly closed the box. What she had gotten him was nothing in comparison. She enjoyed the day with everyone who was there. Brennan had even grown somewhat fond of Daisy even though she incessantly chattered. The scientist and doctors sat down and enjoyed a family style dinner together. Brennan looked around and realized that yes they were colleagues but that did not mean she must distance herself from them.

Later that night, she opened the box again and ran her fingers over it with a smile on her face.

"So the army guy got you something nice huh?" Eleanor observed with a cheeky grin.

Brennan turned the box toward Eleanor and she let out a small gasp and grinned.

"Whoa, boy that's pretty but what is with the inscription? Bones?" Eleanor asked in amusement.

"That's a moniker he gave me and I've grown fond of it," Brennan explained with amusement on her face.

Booting up her computer, Brennan turned on her camera. Eleanor turned back to the letters and gifts from her family.

_Ange,_

_Thank you for the gifts they are wonderful. How in the world are you supposed to wear this? (she held up the bikini). I could wear fishing line and there would be more coverage. This is what Booth sent me (she held up the necklace still laying in the box). It's beautiful isn't it; my gift falls short in comparison to his. I hope that Parker, Hank, and Cam received the gifts that I sent them. The dig is going well and we are finding pieces spread over the sights, however not what we came for yet. The guerrillas remain away from the camp (the sound of gunfire echoes around her) however as you can hear they are still firing in the jungle. For what purpose I do not know. For now, I must go to sleep, as we will be starting earlier than usual since we have done nothing for two days. I hope that you had a very nice Christmas._

_Merry Christmas Ange and Jack_

She turned off her computer and picked up the box with Booth's gift. Turning, she put it on her night stand and turned off her light. A few hours later, she was being shaken awake.

"Ms. Wick, this had better be important," she groaned out.

"Dr. Brennan, there's a teleconference call for you. It seems to be important. You need to come now," Daisy said in her super chipper, hyper tone. Brennan rolled over and grabbed the first tee shirt her hands fell on.

"No time for that come on," Daisy squealed as she pulled her by the hand.

Brennan slogged to the office building her shorts riding low on her hips, her tank riding up to her hips as she moved and her sandals snapping in the night air. She walked over to the computer and she heard a collective groan. Frowning, she sat down and hit the mouse to clear off the screen saver. She gasped when she saw Booth on the screen, her eyes tearing up.

"Booth," she gasped out. Booth smiled and gave her his charming grin,

"Now that you have a ten pole salute from my unit, Bones," he teased her.

"I don't know what that means," she frowned.

"Most of us have not seen that much skin and not in that particular region of woman's body in awhile, Ma'am. Especially since it is so cold here, everyone is covered from head to foot," she heard a shout from the back.

"I ahh suggested that the higher ups should give us some extra teleconference time to properly thank you for your gift," Booth told her after glaring over his shoulder.

"You're welcome. I know it wouldn't be Christmas for you without pie," she told him with a soft smile.

The guys in the background started laughing. Booth looked at her sleep-tousled hair and heavy lidded eyes and mentally stored that picture for later.

"Bones, the guys would like to thank you so you may want to ahh put on another shirt. And where in the hell are your bottoms, you usually sleep in more than that," he said staring pointedly at her chest.

"Perfectly natural state when woken up and drug across base camp in the rain. In addition, it is very humid here so I am finding that sleeping in less is better. I am wearing shorts, see," she stood up and pointed. The men groaned in the background at the sight of her knit shorts.

"Bones, sit down," Booth growled out in frustration.

"Never mind who was on the other end of the teleconference line," she continued and heard hoots of laughter and cat calling. She reached over and grabbed the shirt she had brought with her. Pulling it on over her head, she heard another round of groaning as the tank top rode up just under her breasts.

"Dang, Sarge, pie and a striptease your girl must really be a nice chick," a voice called from the back.

"I am not his girl, I was putting clothes on not taking them off and I do not tease. Neither am I baby poultry," she snapped, after pulling down her shirt and glaring at the screen. The silence became very loud when Booth gave her a look.

"To literal?" She questioned him and he nodded a yes.

"Hey! Bones, that is MY shirt," he hollered in a joking tone when he saw the FBI logo on the breast of the shirt.

"You left it at my apartment and possession is 9/10ths of the law. At least according to Angela," she said with a smirk. The guys in the background hooted in laughter.

She heard comments flying from the background,

"Dang I want to talk to her more she's fun."

"Sassy woman there, Sarge."

"I'd love to get my hands on her."

Booth glared at them over his shoulder.

"Your intellect is not high enough to have an intelligent conversation with me. By definition, I am exactly that sassy. You touch me and I can break every bone in your body," she shot back.

Booth's face stretched into a Cheshire grin at the expression on his men's faces.

"She's right as usual. Bones, you can send me that shirt back anytime you want," he smirked at her. "Oh and Perkins she really can break every bone in your body. I highly doubt you could take her. Okay, Bones, I'm going to let them say their thanks, be nice to them okay," he said. He winked at her and stood up. She leaned to watch him walk away while the next man sat down.

"She was checking your ass out, Sarge," was heard over the sound of the men's chuckles.

"I've seen him naked why would I try to look at his gluteus with clothes on?" She asked with a mischievous look.

"Bones!" Booth said sharply, his face turning red.

"Sarge is blushing," Legates laughed.

"He always was a prude when it came to discussing sexual intercourse," Brennan agreed. The men were laughing, as Booth's face got even redder.

"BONNEEESSS," he strangled out and she grinned at him. She sat and spoke with each of the soldiers in his unit who were profusely thankful for their holiday meal. It made her feel warm and strange at the same time. When they were done, Booth shooed them from the room and sat down.

"I still get another twenty minutes with you. God, I miss you," he said, looking at his watch.

"I miss you too. It's completely irrational but I do," she told him her eyes getting teary. Booth felt his heart tug at the sadness in her eyes. He wished he could wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him.

"Bones, you do know you have made me the happiest man alive today don't you?" He asked in a soft and serious voice.

"You can't quantify that, Booth. You have no evidence of that," she said with a sniffle. He grinned at her and they continued to talk for the next twenty minutes until Parks strolled by to tell him his time was up.

"Booth, time is up, man," Parks said, clapping his shoulder. He got a look at Brennan on the screen and let out a low whistle.

"Okay, Parks, gimmie a sec okay," Booth said.

"Mmmhmmm. You're right her pictures don't do her justice," Parks said, walking off. Parks paused out of ear shot and glanced over his shoulder at the two of them. Shaking his head, he continued to walk away.

When they finished talking, she went back to bed curled up in his tee shirt with a smile on her face.

Over the next several weeks, he was picked on and teased about his girlfriend. Booth grinned and took it with a grain of salt. He thought about her everyday and she dreamed about him every night. Months went by as they e-mailed, wrote letters, traded pictures, Booth watching her video log, and Brennan occasionally sending Booth a shirt she'd slept in.

* * *

><p>Awww and still more fluff. Wow I didn't think there would be this much but then lol I know what the future holds for this story =P.<p>

Review! Review! They make my day, seriously, I have no life soo. **I really do love reviews so if you're reading for the first time drop me a line!**


	4. Guerrillas in the Jungle

**Mostly clean ups and some transition fixes that should make for smoother reading**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Not making any money. Not intentionally stealing anyones ideas. But they can have mine if it would fix what they did to the beginning of season 6.<p>

_Thanks for the reviews guys! I love Christmas so that was actually one of the easiest chapters to write.  
>Mendenbar I hope this chapter sucks enough that you don't get into trouble ;-).<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Guerrillas in the Jungle<strong>

**Afghanistan: June 8th**

Booth sighed, he knew it would come, their first training mission. He did not want to leave but he had to, it was his job. It was just an intelligence-gathering mission so the men would be using only some of their skills. This was fine by him as they were less likely to get killed. Now he had to go and send an e-mail he did not want to send. Sitting down, he opened his e-mail and began.

_Bones,_

_I leave tomorrow for a training mission. We will be gone for two weeks. Please be careful in that jungle. I need to know that you will be all right. This mission should not be dangerous, just long and boring. A stake out of sorts too bad we can't play games while doing it. We're getting ready to leave in half an hour so I need to go. Sorry this is so short. I just wanted to let you know._

_I love you,  
>Booth<em>

Booth strode back to his tent and gathered up his gear. He walked to the truck and waited while his men showed up. Making sure they had everything, he checked them over. They climbed into the truck and began the journey for their first mission.

The unit was excited and watched as Booth closed down, his normal visage becoming flat, and his eyes devoid of anything that gave away his thoughts. They were quiet for the rest of the four hour ride.

* * *

><p><strong>Maluku: June 9th<strong>

Brennan had just climbed into the pit at dig site 4 when the jungle around them went silent. Picking up her shovel, she called out to the interns to pick up their shovels but be ready to move when she told them. Looking around, she called out in Sulu,

"Show yourself please?" Three men stepped out of the jungle armed to the teeth. The guerrilla raised his eyebrow at her ability to speak their language.

"Go home, leave these people to rest in peace," the guerrilla said in an even tone.

"We are here by the authority of your government. If there are cultural differences that need to be respected please inform me and I will respect those," Brennan snapped, taking a step back.

"Just leave them be," he repeated with a glare. The men turned and disappeared into the jungle. She turned back to the interns and stopped. She smelled it, that horrible smell of decay and looked around.

"What do see, Dr. Brennan?" Daisy asked, noticing Brennan's stillness.

"I don't see anything. Take a deep breath, Ms. Wick, and tell me what you smell," Brennan said.

Daisy took a deep breath and held it, her eyes got wide and she glanced around.

"Human decomposition," she said in a flat un-Daisy like tone. Brennan nodded but didn't see anything out of place.

Sighing, she loaded the interns up and headed back to base camp. She spoke with the directors, who took her conversation under advisement, but they ignored her suggestions for security and ended their teleconference. She stood up and walked back to her hut. Sitting down, she began to write to Booth.

_Booth,_

_I know that you left yesterday on a training mission and that you will not receive this until you came back. I needed to talk to someone and you are the one that I would normally talk to. Today we ran into some guerrillas at dig site 4. They are upset about the digs. They are not saying why but there is no evidence to support that it is anything more than an ancient burial site. I am confused as to why this would be. Ms. Wick and I both smelled human decomposition at the dig site. This bothers me as they land around the dig site has been disturbed due to the excavation. This would make a grave other than the dig site hard to see. I hope that you are not being a hero. I know how you can get and you promised me you would not be a hero. I think after everything that has happened today that I am just tired. I am going to get some sleep. Please be safe._

_Love,  
>Bones<em>

Opening her camera,

_Ange,_

_Today was very unusual. We were approached by a local set of guerrillas and I am not sure as to their intentions. They did not seem to be threatening but they were insistent that we leave the dig site. It was very strange. I sent Booth an e-mail but he will not receive it for at least another two weeks as he is on a training mission. _(She looks up at the camera with sad eyes)_. I hope that he is being safe. I hope that you are still enjoying Paris. I will talk to you more later._

* * *

><p><strong>Afghanistan: June 23rd<strong>

Booth arrived back from his training mission. It had gone mostly well, except for that one incident, and he did not want to think about it anymore. As he was headed to his bunk, he heard Torres call out his name. Stopping, he turned and headed towards the Second Lieutenant.

"I know you have just returned from a training mission however there have been some changes and you and your unit are headed out on a long term mission. The embassy has requested our help and need people with your special skills," Torres said, stopping in front of Booth.

"When do we leave? When will be briefed?" Booth asked, biting back a sigh of irritation.

"Tomorrow, tell your men to pack their greens for a long term mission. You will be briefed when you arrive. We are trying to keep this quiet," Torres replied quickly.

Sighing out loud this time, Booth went to his tent then to the showers and took a quick shower. Afterward, he went to check his email; he saw several from Bones and some from Parker. Reading Parker's e-mails made him feel somewhat better. Bones letters were making him feel a lot better until that last one two weeks before. His heart dropped into his stomach when he read about guerrillas and then nothing for two weeks. He sent a reply to her and hoped that he would receive a return soon.

_Bones,_

_I am fine and the mission went mostly well. A lot of it was sitting on rooftops watching a few houses. We believe one of the men we were watching is an insurgent leader. No idea if the military is going to do anything about it or not. One of the privates was wounded but other than that, it went well. I have just received orders that we are being sent on a long-term mission and I have no idea when we will return. I was not told where we were going or briefed just that we were leaving the country. Don't worry, I will try to access e-mail if possible and I will not play the hero as you put it. Why have I not heard from you since June 9th? You talk about guerrillas, the smell of decay and then nothing from then on. Please, Baby, tell me you are okay now I am worried about you. Please send me something._

_Love,  
>Booth<em>

He opened the link to her video upload that had been sent to Angela and he looked her over. She was tired and looked sad but not scared. Booth left the com tent and headed off to let his unit know they would be leaving in 12 hours.

He received a round of groans and bitching. Shrugging, he walked back to his tent and threw himself down on his cot. With his arm over his face, he tried not to hear the guns firing in the background as she spoke to Angela. A shudder ran through him and Parks noticed.

"You okay there, Booth?" Parks asked quietly, without looking up from the book he was reading.

"Yeah I'm okay," Booth answered in a choked voice after swallowing hard.

"Yeah right. What's going on?" Parks questioned him in an even tone.

"I can still hear the guns firing in the background on her video," Booth swallowed hard again, "I'm not there. There's no one there protecting her."

"Over protective much man?"

"It's how we are. We protect each other. She's losing weight and not sleeping because I'm here. Now, I'll probably not sleep till I see her next video. Which I won't for awhile we're being sent out for a long term mission in 12 hours," Booth said hoarsely.

Booth fell silent and then fell into a restless sleep. Four hours later, he sat up drenched in sweat. Parks looked at him from over his book and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Maluku: June 23rd<strong>

Brennan stared with cold clinical detachment at the body on her table. Daisy stood nearby sniffling.

"Compartmentalize, Ms. Wick, we need to fill out his paper work and send him home to his family. Dr. Davidson deserves our best," Brennan said in a clinical tone.

Daisy took a deep breath, snapped on her gloves and stepped forward. They finished his paper work, and prepared his body to be shipped home to his family. Turning around, Brennan strode from the lab and made her way to the clinic.

She checked on the young intern and saw the desolate look in her eyes. Turning around, Brennan abruptly returned to her hut. Sitting on her bed, she led the tears cloud her eyes. She refused to leave until she was told she had a teleconference call. Standing up, she squared her jaw and strode to the offices at base camp. She sat down and opened the connection. The screen was filled with a face she faintly recognized.

"Hello, Ambassador Zabik. What can I do for you?" Brennan asked in a controlled barely polite tone.

"Dr. Brennan, I have received your email about what has happened. We are arranging transport for the two victims and making sure that they are properly taken care of. I believe it would be wise for you to evacuate the site until it is determined what the situation is," the ambassador said in a gentle tone.

"I do not believe that to be wise Ambassador Zabik. It looks to be a guerrilla kill and they have stayed away from the encampment. Dr. Davidson was not in the encampment, it means that we need to make sure that the doctors and interns stay near the encampment," Brennan argued.

"I had heard that you were stubborn. So, I have arranged for security, as you suggested, for the rest of your dig just in case you would not leave. The security team is highly specialized and they will try not to interfere with your dig. You will be the liaison with the person in charge. They will be arriving tomorrow. They will bring their own sleeping quarters and food will be shipped for them," the ambassador continued in a frustrated tone. Brennan blew out a puff of air and nodded.

"Thank you, Ambassador Zabik," Brennan replied then cut the feed. She knew she would probably get into trouble for that but she did not care now. She walked back to her hut and sat down to check her email. Reading through Booth's e-mail, she smiled until she read the second one then tried not to cry.

_Booth,_

_I am sorry that you are worried, do not be. We had an incident and as one of leads on the dig, I was required to make sure that it had been dealt with. Today I performed the initial examination on Dr. Davidson. He was killed by guerrillas and his remains were left in the middle of base camp. He and one of the interns went out for a run and we found him later in the afternoon. She was found two days later in a slave market for sale. She is heavily sedated, if they take her off the sedative she continuously screams. She is awaiting transport to Australia for a thorough medical examination and psychological examination. I have no evidence to prove what I am about to say. However, I know you and know you blame yourself for what happened to the private. It is not your fault you would have done anything in your power to not let someone get hurt. For some irrational reason I want to cry hearing that you will be leaving for an unscheduled mission for an undefined amount of time. Of course you know how much I hate to cry and that makes me more irritated. Before you leave on your mission, I want to tell you, I love you and I hope that it is not the last time I get to tell you._

_Love,  
>Bones<em>

She opened the video camera knowing that this would be a hard one.

_Ange,_

_I do not know what to do. Booth is going on some mission to some remote location _(she rubbed her face and rested her fingertips on her forehead)_. My chest has gotten tight and it feels as if my heart is being squeezed and that obviously is not the case. Today I did a post mortem examination on a doctor who had been working on dig site number four. I had a very difficult time compartmentalizing this one, Ange. _(Tears rolled down her face and she got choked up.) _Why am I unable to do this?_ _The young intern is catatonic, if they let the sedative wear off she screams and it is a sound that will haunt my nightmares for years to come. They...they...I can't even...what they did to her. I...I need to go to bed. I miss you Ange  
><em>_I could really use you right now._

She crawled into bed and drifted into a restless sleep. Eleanor watched and worried Tempe had lost weight and had dark circles under her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Afghanistan: June 24<strong>

Before he left, he had to check his email one more time and was horrified to see one from Angela,

_Booth,_

_Bren is hurting in a way I have not seen in a long time._

_Angela_

He opened the video link and watched the video. His chest squeezed tight at her pain and he wished that God would grant him the wisdom to find a way to help her. He opened the e-mail from her and felt even worse. He quickly sent her a reply to her e-mail.

_Bones,_

_I don't have much time but I want you to know, I love you. I will find some way to contact you soon. I promise. I will figure out a way._

_I love you baby,  
>Booth<em>

He left the com tent and climbed onto the C-9B then sighed. The one bonus to being in charge was that he didn't have to load anything and he got the equivalent of a first class seat. Brennan's last e-mail and video log was worrying him sick and he was tired from lack of sleep. Everything was ready to go and the guys were getting on the plane. Parks plopped down next to him and Booth raised his eyebrows at him.

"I got sent to set up com tent at your main camp. I got my orders after you fell asleep," Parks said with a grin. Booth shrugged and started to doze off once they were in the air.

**B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B**

Eight hours later, he woke up when the wheels touched down on the tarmac. The men got off the plane then began unloaded their equipment onto the awaiting trucks. Booth and Parks made their way towards the woman standing on the tarmac.

"This is your briefing information. There are maps and the drivers will take you to where you will be camping. You have two hours to get the trucks loaded and on the ferries before they leave for their last trip," she said briskly, handing them a folder. She turned on her heel and walked off saying nothing more.

"Anyone know where the hell we are?" Parks asked, looking around at the airport.

"Some remote jungle in the middle of Timbuktu," Booth replied with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Maluku: June 24th<strong>

Brennan received a message that their security was ready to arrive in two hours time. She gathered the doctors and interns for a meeting. She informed them that they were to cooperate with the security, they were to listen in matters of safety, however, they were not allowing the security to compromise the dig.

Nodding to let them know she was finished, she walked off and headed back to her hut. Eleanor headed towards Daisy, stopping in front of her.

"Daisy, is Tempe always like this? She seems so cold and distant for the last few days. She's not sleeping and losing weight," Eleanor said with a frown.

"Dr. Brennan, has this ability compartmentalize like no one's business. The more she should be feeling the more she closes down. I do wish Agent Booth were here, he generally helps her with this. He also makes her sleep and eat when she otherwise wouldn't," Daisy said in her usual chipper demeanor. Eleanor choked back the urge to strangle her, nodded, and walked off to the office.

Two hours later, the scientists and interns heard trucks roll up and walked from their positions to watch. Men in military fatigues jumped out and stood around waiting for orders. Eleanor walked to their hut and stuck her head in.

"Tempe, security is here," she called into the hut.

Booth pulled out the packet, which he had ignored until this point. Noticing the oppressive silence that hung in the camp, he looked around. Opening briefing notes, he looked for his contact his mouth tugged up on the corner at the name. His unit looked at him as if he had lost his mind. He heard a screen door snap shut and looked up.

She was looking at the ground as she slowly made her way towards them. Booth could see that she had lost weight and was tired. It was more visible in person than the video had shown. His unit saw her and started whistling. Brennan halted, stiffened her back, and snapped her head up. Lifting her chin, she looked over towards the security. Booth saw recognition cross her face at the sight of him.

He watched the emotions cross her face, she tilted her head, crossed her arms and walked towards him quickly. Booth moved towards her just as quickly. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her close, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Review! Review!<strong>

**Just when you think you know where this will go...  
>teehee I have a 50 gallon tote of monkey wrenches that need to be used.<strong>

**A/N: Before everyone has a hissy. I know they wouldn't send them somewhere without telling them where they were going (on a hodgins note: maybe they would O.O). I don't think they would send them as security (not sure on that one though given it's international and deals with Americans *shrug*). Dang it this is my story and I'm doing it my way =P**

**If you're catching this story for the first time then please leave a review! I love hearing from my readers. I am still working on the sequel, hitting some dry spots and having a difficult time figuring out how to plow through them without boring the reader so hang in there. Soon I promise.**


	5. Security in the Jungle

**So here is the rewrite of Chapter 5. Fixed some problem areas, added some commas and laughed myself stupid as I read this and caught some mistakes. Bless yall for not saying anything.**

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. But I am having fun with them don't sue me. Mr. Hanson feel free to steal any of my ideas!<p>

_I am so happy that you are enjoying this story! I worked very hard to bring in lots of love, drama, some angst and lots of friendship. More to come keep reading and reviewing!_  
><em>Mendenbar my husband was in the AF so I learned way to many Acronyms lol!<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 Security in the Jungle<strong>

Private Brown stepped forward to ask Booth something.

"If you go anywhere near them I will shoot you. What do you need?" Parks said, grabbing Brown's arm.

"We need to know which tents go where?" Parks said, looking over at Booth.

Parks helped them set up camp and get things situated. Booth pulled back and took her face in his hands. Looking into her eyes, he saw pain and his heart broke for her. He placed a soft sweet kiss on her lips. That broke her and she began to cry.

"Dr. Brennan will be fine now. Agent Booth will take care of her," Daisy said, as she walked toward Eleanor. Eleanor looked at the two of them and nodded. She turned around and went back to the office to let the ambassador know that the security had arrived.

"Sarge is one lucky bastard," Oaks grumbled.

"How is that private? We are on a godforsaken island with scientists who are in danger from local guerrillas. His girlfriend has been here for six months with these monsters. One doctor has been killed and one of the interns has been in a drug induced catatonic state for two days now," Parks said in a low tone. The private looked taken a back at that thought and did an about face and headed to the tent to get the bunks set up.

Booth pulled back and ran his thumbs under her eyes to wipe away the tears.

"Bones, I have to get everything set up. Go back to whatever you were doing and we'll meet up in three hours to discuss what needs to be done and what is going on okay," he told her with a sigh.

She nodded and turned around and walked back to her hut. He frowned and glanced at Daisy who just shrugged. He turned around and began helping his unit put the campsite together. He ignored the ribbing they were trying to give him as he began processing the danger. He kept scanning but didn't see anything.

"What's up, Sarge, you see something?" Techie asked, seeing Booth's sudden attentiveness to their surroundings.

"There's someone watching us. I feel it too, the skin on the back of my neck is crawling," Parks said, so only Booth heard him.

"Fire in the hole," Booth warned Parks and Techie, "BONES!"

Brennan came striding out of her hut with a glare on her face.

"Booth, there is no need to yell at me. As I have told you before my auditory sensors are fine," she grumbled at him, her eyes crystal blue from the tears she had shed.

"What are you yelling at me for?" She asked him as she walked up to where he was hanging from the side of a truck.

Booth stood on one tire with his arm wrapped around the metal bar that normally held the cover over the back. Parks stood near Booth, slightly bent over with his head near Booth's. Brennan stood with her arms crossed and glared at him her eyes getting dark.

"Do you have friendly's around here?" He asked as he grinned at the glare she was shooting him..

"I don't know what that means," she said in confusion.

"Are there indigenous people that are friendly to your cause who may be watching?" Booth asked her in more concise terms she would understand.

She tilted her head to the side for a split second then a smile spread across her face. She moved away form the trucks and headed towards the woods at the north end of the encampment.

"Come on, come here," she called out in a language Booth didn't understand.

Four children came from the jungle, she smiled, gestured them into the camp and spoke with them for a few moments. After responding to their questions, she shooed them toward the office building in the encampment. They ran off laughing and she returned to where Booth was still hanging off the side of the truck.

"There a few local children that come and use our internet connection and have become attached to several of the interns," she said.

"Don't even think it. They are too young to be guerrilla spies. Even guerrillas have ethics about putting children in compromising positions. Especially on small islands like these," she said, seeing Booth frown.

"Shit, she is a mind reader. We have on that reads body language and another that reads minds," she heard Parks mutter under his breath.

"Booth, is he really that unintelligent?" Brennan snorted, then asked him. After her question, she turned around and stalked off.

"Don't take it personally, she doesn't believe in gut feelings or mind readers," Booth said with a grin. Park nodded, returning the grin and went back to what he was doing.

Three hours later, the bunks were set up, the unit settled in, and looking around. Booth and Parks found Brennan stepping from her hut with Eleanor behind her. They walked to the offices and entered what looked to be a makeshift conference room. There was a map pinned to the wall with several pins, post it notes and pictures tacked on it. Everyone sat down at the table and introductions were made.

"Update me on what's going on, Bones," Booth told her in an efficient voice.

"Two days ago Dr. Davidson went out for a run and one of the interns went with him," she reported in a clinical tone. She pointed out a road on the map of the island.

"They did not come back in two hours and we speculated that they had gone to the local market. Then another three hours passed and I sent two interns to see if they could find them. The interns were gone for half an hour when I came from the lab and found Dr. Davidson's remains in the middle of base camp. With so many vehicles coming and going from the camp, at irregular intervals, the extra vehicle that was used to dump Dr. Davidson was not noticed. I contacted the local authorities who went looking for," she swallowed hard," the intern who was still missing. They found her in a slaver tent being used as a sexual intercourse slave. She had contusions on her body and had forced sexual intercourse involving several types of foreign objects." Parks winced and Booth's face went granite hard.

"Ms. Wick and I performed the initial informal autopsy on Dr. Davidson. I determined that he had been killed by local guerrillas. I then contacted the Embassy and Board of Directors. Despite the situation, the board does not want the dig to end. Therefore, they said they would be providing security. The intern and the remains will be transported the day after tomorrow," she continued, ignoring the facial expressions.

"May we see the remains please?" Parks asked in a precise tone of voice.

"Absolutely not, Sergeant Parks. Until he is examined by an official medical examiner, he is still considered evidence. I will not allow evidence to be compromised," she replied with a negative shake of her head. He snorted at her and looked at Booth.

"Parks, if she said it was a guerrilla who killed Dr. Davidson then it was a guerrilla. She is the best forensic anthropologist in the world," Booth explained.

"What was it you found that indicated it was a guerrilla?" Parks asked Brennan, ignoring Booth's comments.

Booth rolled his eyes at Parks then grinned when he saw Brennan's eyes flash. He chuckled as she stood up and gestured for everyone to follow her. She led them to the lab and then to the table that she had done the autopsy on two days previously. She threw an evidence bag with a bullet in it on the table. Snatching up a file, she jammed the x-rays into the light source.

"Just remember you started this, Parks," Booth said, laughing at Parks.

" A .358 from a 454 Casull was fired anterior to Dr. Davidson. It entered the parietal bone passed through his brain then the lacrimal bone and then through his ocular cavity," Brennan enunciated as she put her hands on the table and leaned across it, putting her face in Parks.

She pointed to the entrance hole on the x-ray then continued,  
>"The bullet was found lodged in his nasal cavity. Given the trajectory and path, the bullet took through his cranium the calculations indicate that he was shot execution style. If you knew anything about this region then you would also know that the only people who carry guns are national government officials and guerrillas. The local police do not carry guns here. You may also want to note the fact that the other choice weapons of the guerrillas here would be a Magpul FMG 9. Now if you will excuse me, I have other things to attend to."<p>

She stalked from the room and left Eleanor laughing at Parks with Booth trying not to laugh either. They found her sitting in the conference room, shuffling paperwork with a pen in her hand.

"How large are the dig sites, Bones?" Booth asked, sitting down and looking at a spread of the dig sites.

"48.77 meters by 54.87 meters. We send five interns and one doctor to each dig site for four days. They sleep in tents and then come back unless they find something then they bring their findings back to base camp. One of our dig sites will be closed until the next anthropologist arrives in a week," she told him, looking up as she spoke.

"In American, Bones," Booth sighed out. She rolled her eyes at him.

"160 feet by 180 feet, about the size of half a football field," she told him.

Booth nodded in understanding then watched as she stood up and walked to the wall. She pulled down several poster boards and brought them to him. Booth scanned the boards which had pictures of the dig sites tacked to it. Eleanor laughed at the look on Parks face.

"Until your fourth dig site opens I will be sending five men with the doctors and interns to each site," Booth told her. She nodded in agreement, stood up and abruptly left the room.

"Sergeant, the next time you question her you had better think twice. She is literally a genius and is the best in the world in her field. All you do is end up looking and feeling stupid. Never mind the fact that unless you are a squint you will not understand half of what comes out of her mouth," Booth said with a serious look in his eyes.

Parks nodded and stood up, walking back to the group of soldiers, he rounded them up for briefing and assignments. Booth followed him out the door with Eleanor a step or two behind. He stopped and with a grin thanked her for the pictures. She smiled, patted his arm, and continued to the hut that she shared with Brennan. Ten minutes later, Brennan exited her hut and headed for the tent to help with the briefing.

She was stopped at the entrance to the tent and was asked what her clearance code was. She smirked at the private asking, knowing this would be an issue.

"ALT 09541," she said.

"That is not a proper clearance code. You will not be able to gain entry into the tent," Private Johnson stated, having never heard that particular type of security code.

"Would you like me to contact someone about this?" She asked him, her irritation starting to show.

Johnson grinned and shrugged then led her to a satellite phone. Picking up the phone, she dialed a set of numbers.

"Brennan, Temperance Alpha, Lima, Tango 09541," she said after entering a few more numbers. She handed Johnson the phone and the person on the other side said something.

"Yes sir," he replied in a nervous tone. He hung up the phone and gestured her into the tent.

"What the hell did you just hear?" Parks asked Johnson as he approached the tent.

"Her security clearance is restricted to generals and above," the Private whispered with a nervous swallow.

Parks whistled and walked into the tent with the Private following behind. Booth ran through all pertinent information including security rotations.

"Is there anything I forgot, Bones?" Booth asked, looking over at Brennan. She raised one eyebrow at him.

"The squints I mean scientists have been told to follow your instructions regarding their safety. However, you are not to enter the dig pits or touch any artifact including human remains that they find or transport. Do not interfere with what they are doing unless it is a matter of safety. They have also offered to let us use their showers and mess hall so please be respectful and help out where you can," he said. Brennan nodded with a slow grin.

"Eat then sleep, these people start earlier than we do. Zero Dark thirty daily," he said, clapping his hands. The men groaned and headed to get something to eat.

"I wouldn't do..." Booth started to say as he saw Perkins reach towards Brennan.

Brennan automatically responded when her arm was grabbed. She jammed her elbow into Perkins' solar plexus then using an upward motion made his teeth clunk together. Without missing a beat, she hooked her foot behind his ankle and pulled forward hard. She looked down at Perkins who was lying on the ground moaning in pain.

"Sarge, I think she broke my ankle," Perkins groaned in pain.

"Do NOT touch me without my permission and I did not break your ankle," she growled at him.

Booth sighed and looked at her and she glared back at him.

"Perkins, do you remember what I told you on Christmas day? I wasn't kidding. Bones, please don't beat up my soldiers," he admonished both of them, squatting down to look at Perkins ankle.

She glared again and stalked out the door. Slamming into her hut, she left it again a few moments later, wrapped in a sarong. The encampment of men fell into dead silence as she stalked toward the beach. Hitting the sand, she dumped her sarong, dove into the water, and began to swim. Booth went back to work, knowing that she would work off her anger. He'd hear a splash, silence, and then a thunk.

The noise would resume and then fall silent again. Standing up, he walked out and saw his men lounging around the mouth of their bunk tent. The silence fell and he turned toward their stares. Brennan was coming up out of the water looking like some sort of sea goddess. Her bathing suit clinging to her form and water rolling down her body. He heared the audible swallowing of his men and chuckled.

Booth rubbed his hand down his face; she dropped two large lobsterish things in a crate partially submerged in the water. Smiling and shaking his head, he went back to his desk in the com tent and sent a report back to his CO. Oaks walked over to one of the interns sitting in their chairs in the middle of the camp.

"What is Dr. Brennan doing?" He asked one of the young women sitting there.

* * *

><p><strong>Review! Review! They make my day!<strong>


	6. Don't Dare me Bones

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything so don't sue me. Fox or the voices in my head own it.**

Sequel is still in progress but happy day it's closing in on the end =D so soon my pretties..SOON! To everyone still leaving stories for this Thank you! Ben and Blair if you get an account I can reply directly to you =). Anyway, minor changes here. Mostly grammar and I'm sure it's still not right LOL.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I love them keep them coming.<br>Ptara just so you know I update everyday and my stories are finished when I start posting them. So there's no worries about getting into the story and then no updates!_

* * *

><p><em>"What is Dr. Brennan doing?" He asked the young woman.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Don't Dare Me, Bones<strong>

The intern looked over her shoulder for a moment and squinted.

"Someone pissed her off so she's fishing. She's free diving to the bottom and bringing up canary crabs for dinner. With the added people I'd say she'll be done in about an hour," she told him. Oaks nodded his thanks and walked back to the men. He sat down and told them what Brennan was doing.

"What the hell is free diving?" Techie asked in a loud tone.

"She is scuba diving without an air tank. Her record is ten minutes," Booth replied from the tent. He heard collective gasps from his men and smiled. Forty-five minutes later, he left the tent and made his way down to the beach. When she came out of the water, she smiled at him.

"Feeling better?" He asked with a grin.

"Almost, I still need four more so two trips and I'll be done," she said, puffing out a breath. He nodded and strode back to the tents.

"Addison and Wilson the second time she goes down, go out there and wait for her to come up. Then bring the box back to the kitchen," he told them.

They nodded and Booth headed over to the fire pit to sit with the squints. The second time she dived down, Addison and Wilson headed towards the beach. When she surfaced, they walked closer to the crate. She dropped the crabs in the crate, nodded to them, picked her sarong off the beach, and went to her hut. Fifteen minutes later, Brennan came from her hut in shorts and a tank top.

Sitting next to Booth, she brushed her hair out listening to the anthropologist debate their dissertations. Booth casually watched her brush her hair from slit eyelids. He heard a call from the camp and stood up to go over.

"That bloke is a bloody ripper dearie," Eleanor said, looking at her. Brennan scrunched her face and Eleanor burst out laughing.

"He's a good looking guy, Tempe," she laughed out loud.

"Yes, his features are very symmetrical and he has very defined musculature," she replied with a look of appreciation in his direction. Davis stood behind her and burst out laughing. She looked up at him in question.

"That is just about the funniest description of a man being good looking I've ever heard," Davis told her with a grin.

"Since your here I was wondering if you would sign one of my books?" Davis asked after she rolled her eyes at his original statement. Brennan's eyes lit as she realized this was the Private that Booth wanted her to sign a book for in his e-mail.

"Wait here," she said as she stood up. She went to her hut and came back carrying a book, she opened it and wrote a brief message and signed the book. She handed it to him with a smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan, this is so awesome," he stuttered, looking at the book he knew wasn't released yet. He trotted back to his tent with a whoop.

The scientists and interns sitting in the circle chuckled at his reaction. Half an hour later, the cook came out to say that dinner was ready and everyone filed into eat. Booth scanned the eating area and sighed. Setting his plate down, he told his unit to watch it. Getting up, he walked out of the eating area and headed to the lab. He found Brennan bent over an obviously old set of remains.

"Bones, come on its dinner time," he said in a soft tone. She looked up and frowned.

"You've lost some weight. If you don't come eat I will pick you up and carry you over there," he said, looking at her. She glowered at him with a 'I dare you look'. He gave her his charming grin and walked over to her.

"You know you should never dare me, Bones," he said with a chuckle.

He picked her up in a fireman carry and hauled her to the eating area. Everyone stopped eating in stunned amazement as Booth came in carrying a royally pissed off, cursing, Brennan over his shoulder.

"Booth, if you do not put me down this instant, I will be forced to make you drop me," she growled at him.

His unit burst into a round of clapping until she glared at them. They fell silent as he put her down. He pushed his plate in front of her and went to get another. When he sat back down, she pushed her crab onto his plate and took his vegetables.

The guys around her laughed, she ignored them and picked at her plate. Eying her, Booth let her be for the moment. She was processing and he could see the wheels in her head turning.

"What is running through that genius brain of yours?" Booth questioned after ten minutes of silence.

"Why after six months of digging did the guerrillas suddenly have an interest in what we were doing? And why have we not seen or heard anything from them since the digging on site four stopped? It is not logical," she said thoughtfully, looking at him. Booth raised his eyebrow, thought for a minute, and glanced at her.

"Why do I get the feeling the shit is going to hit the fan?" He grumbled as he continued to eat.

"I don't know what that means," she automatically replied.

"It means that we are about to lose control of this situation," he said briefly. She went back to eating her food. When she was finished, she leaned over kissed him on the cheek and left.

"Bonnnessss, what are you about to do?" He groaned, rubbing his face then got up to follow her. He found her in the office reassigning the boards for the dig sites. She closed dig site three and re-opened dig site four.

"Bones, what are you doing?" He questioned her with a groan of frustration.

"There is something there and we are going to find it," she stated, glancing at him. With that, she turned around and left. Walking back to the eating area, she announced assignments for the dig sites had been changed and to check the boards. Booth sat down to finish eating and his guys were looking at him.

"Something is fishy and she's on to it. She won't do anything until there's evidence. If there is than the FBI will shortly be involved probably Interpol as well and we may be sent back to camp," Booth stated slowly.

"Why aren't you with her if you may be leaving?" Wilson asked, looking over at Booth.

"Bones has a way of doing things and right now she needs time to think. When she is like this it is best to leave her be. When she is ready she will come to me," Booth said slowly. The guys smirked at each other and Booth just shook his head.

After he finished his dinner, he walked down to the beach and sat down with his knees bent up in front of himself. The men around the tent were staring out towards the water and saw Brennan appear on the beach and sit down in front of Booth between his knees. She leaned back into him; he wrapped his arms around her and put his chin in the crook of her neck. Booth's unit just shook their heads at how well Booth knew his Bones. Booth and Brennan sat together watching the sunset and she sighed knowing that soon they would have to go to bed.

"Your place or mine?" He asked her in a teasing voice.

"You have Parks in your tent and I have Eleanor in my hut. Which sounds better?" She questioned with a snort.

"I can kick Parks to the bunk tent and he can't argue with me," he told her with a grin. She laughed at the thought of him kicking someone out of his tent. He looked over his shoulder and chuckled as he saw Parks moving his gear and two Privates moving his bed to the bunk tent.

"Parks just kicked himself out of my tent," he told her when she looked up at his chuckle. She just shrugged and went back to watching the sunset.

When it got dark and the sounds of the jungle at night began, they stood up. She headed to her hut to grab her stuff and he headed to his tent. When she got to his tent, he was already stretched out on the cot. She changed into a t-shirt then climbed in with him and draped herself on top of him. They fell asleep to the sound of the call of the Ambonian King Parrot.

**Maluku: June 25th**

An hour before dawn, he felt her pull away from him and climb from the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked in a voice rumbly with sleep.

"Yoga," she whispered to him. She changed into her yoga shorts and tank top then made her way to the beach. Half an hour later, Booth stumbled out of his tent and flopped in a chair in the middle of the camp. He could see she had her back arched completely backwards with her hands near her ankles and her head tucked between her feet. He heard his unit start to filter out of their tent.

"Dear Lord, no one should be able to bend like that," Oaks said in a hushed tone that made Booth chuckle.

"Bones, what is that?" Booth called out to her.

"Laghu Vajrasana or Little Thunderbolt pose," Brennan called back. She unrolled her position carefully and stood; facing the river, she pulled her left foot up, twisted it at the ankle and held it at her right hip. Moving her arms up in a slow motion, she placed her palms together and held the position.

"And that pose would be what?"

"Tadasana or Tree Pose," she said in a calm even voice. Some of the men straggling towards the shower tents stopped to watch. Addison pulled his camera out of his pocket and snapped a shot.

Addison paused by Booth's chair and showed him the picture. The sun was rising behind her, which made her a shadow. Booth smiled at the picture and waved Addison away. As everyone began getting ready for the day, Brennan returned to the camp and made her way to the shower with a change of clothes.

When she came back out the interns and their security were gone and there were only three soldiers in the encampment. Looking around, she didn't see Booth. Rolling her eyes, she made her way to the lab. She was there for about two hours when Booth showed back up. Another hour later, she heard the radio fuzz.

"Dig site four to base camp," a frantic voice called out.

"Base camp what is the problem dig site four?" Brennan said after picking up the radio. She sighed as she heard Daisy screech in the background.

"Daisy has found something that she will not let anyone touch or get near. She keeps yelling about evidence being compromised. She is guarding it with a shovel and that is unnerving one of the Privates who keeps yelling at her," came the intern's reply.

"I will be there in ten minutes, tell Ms. Wick to hold her position," she replied with a sigh. Grabbing the large evidence bag and her smaller bag, she hauled them to a jeep.

"Booth!" She called out after looking around and not seeing him.

"Yeah, Bones," he called back. He stuck his head out the door of the com tent.

"Come on, we're going to dig site four," she said. He jogged from the tent, snatching a weapon on his way by, and climbed into the jeep. She started the engine and drove to the site. She grabbed her bag and the larger bag and began walking to where Daisy stood with a raised shovel.

"Ms. Wick, What do you have?" She asked as she approached the shovel wielding intern.

Booth gestured for his men to back up from the edge of the pit. They took a few steps back and Booth jumped into the pit. Daisy turned around and pointed. Booth groaned as he saw what she was pointing at in the dirt.

The top of a skull was sticking out of the dirt. It still had some hair and maggots crawling through it. One of the interns saw it, ran from the pit, and proceeded to vomit near the edge of the jungle. Booth saw a few of his men cover their mouths with their hands and he smirked at their reaction.

"You're about to learn about forensic field work, Ms. Wick. Booth, get your men back. Dr. Chiliens, please gather the interns and take them to base camp," she barked.

"You heard the lady. Back away from the crime scene," Booth said, looking at his men.

His men gasped and backed up even more. Brennan ordered Daisy to empty the dirt buckets and to scoop the overlaying soil into them for later processing. When the body emerged, it was over half way decomposed. Snapping on a pair of gloves, she began a gentler cleaning of the dirt from his body. The victim was wearing a plain tee shirt, jeans and Nikes.

"Booth, please get the transport bag in the back of the Jeep. Ms. Wick, get the transport board," she stated clearly. They scrambled to do their tasks as Brennan finished clearing the body off. When she was finished, she pulled her recorder from her kit.

"Victim: Pelvis indicates male, cranial suture indicates 27-29 years of age, approximate weight 201-210lbs, 1.98m in height," she recorded.

Turning off the recorder, she opened the transport bag. She and Daisy carefully lifted the remains into the bag on the board. Zipping it closed, Brennan noticed something in the dirt. Bending over, she picked up the passport.

"Oliver Jansen from New York City, New York. Born August 12, 1982," she read from the passport.

"Dammit! Dammit! I knew it! I knew it!" Booth muttered then groaned.

Brennan and Daisy loaded the remains into the jeep while Booth carried Brennan's kits. Brennan drove both Booth and Daisy back to the camp. They skidded to a halt and Booth called out for two men to take the board to the lab. Booth went to the com tent while Brennan went to the office. She briefly contacted each dig site and requested that they return to base camp. Booth contacted Camp Phoenix and reported what had been found and told them that he would be contacting the FBI. Hanging up the phone, he called Hacker and informed him of what Brennan had found. When he was finished, he sat down to wait for news that he would be leaving her behind to deal with this alone.

An hour later, the phone rang, he answered, and listened for several moments. The conversation was short and to the point. He hung up the phone and went outside the tent to tell his men.

"Guys, we're staying here to protect the investigative team coming in for this. Parks, your men will be arriving tomorrow. You are to speak to no one about what you hear going on at this base camp. We are to mobilize an evacuation of the scientists and interns. Bones will provide you with a list," he told his unit. Brennan jumped when her satellite phone rang.

"Brennan. Yes, Assistant Deputy Director Hacker. Preliminary examination shows that it is in fact a homicide. Yes, I will need a forensic team. You will be sending which agent? Yes. I need to bring my people in from the Jeffersonian. Yes, the entire squint squad. Yes, Sweets too. Fax the paper work and I will fill it out for you. I have some calls to make. I will make sure that you are kept informed," she said after answering the phone. Ending the call, she hung up the phone.

Walking out into the gathering area, she saw the scientists and interns gathered in a circle. She stepped into the center of the circle and held her hands up to gain their attention.

"There has been a homicide involving an American. This site is now a crime scene. The military will be providing you an escort to the airport. The site is now closed and is being evacuated. I want each of you to come to the lab before you leave. We need your fingerprints so that when one comes up in evidence we can rule you out as you have touched many things in the area. I will also be taking a DNA swab to rule out hair and skin that you may have left behind. Thank you for your help on this dig and I am very displeased that we are unable to finish it," she stated. Leaving the circle, she headed to her hut to grab her laptop.

"Booth, they're sending Charlie and the forensics team," she called over her shoulder as she made her way to the lab. She let the door slam closed after she entered the lab. Booth shook his head and groaned this was not going to be good.

"Something wrong, Sarge?" Johnson asked after Booth groaned.

"Yes, but I have nothing to say about it," he replied with a sigh.

The guys just shook their heads and watched as Booth strode to the lab. He found her printing out paperwork and frowning.

"Hey, anything I can do to help?" Booth asked her his voice laced with concern. She chewed on her lip and looked up.

"Call Angela, Hodgins, Cam, and Sweets. Ask them to come. If Angela says yes and Cam no then have Cam pack, the Angelatron and her computer up and ship it. I will pay if necessary. The body has decomposed from the bottom to the top rather than the top to the bottom. Which indicates that there may be more bodies in that pit," she said after thinking for a moment. Booth groaned but nodded and went to his task. Two hours later, he rentered the lab and found her filling out more paper work.

"The squints and squinterns are getting ready to leave," he told her . She nodded, stood up, and walked out to the trucks to say goodbye to the people she had spent the last six months with.

"I wish you could have stayed longer," she said, giving Eleanor a hug.

"Don't let that bloke go he's a keeper," Eleanor said, returning her hug.

Brennan smiled and stepped back. She watched as the trucks loaded with scientist and their personal belongings pulled out of the base camp. Booth walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Angela and Hodgins will be here tomorrow in the afternoon," Booth told her quietly and she nodded.

Turning around, she went into the lab and began to process the remains. She spent the afternoon pulling particulates, maggots, and clothing off the body. Booth sat on a stool, watching like he would do at the Jeffersonian. His brow furrowed as he worried about her. She worked quietly and efficiently, ignoring the plate of food that he brought her. Drinking the coffee, she took x-rays and began to develop them.

Booth left for three hours to do a security patrol and make sure things were going as they should be. He came back to find her examining the x-rays. He brought her a plate of dinner, which she picked at but mostly ignored it. He sighed, stood up, and walked over to her, he wrapped his hands around her wrists stopping her work.

"Bones, you need to eat. You've lost weight and you're tired. Eat," he told her in a firm tone. She looked up at him with her jaw set. He put on his puppy dog face and she grunted. Sitting down, she began to eat. When she finished, he leaned over and kissed her.

"Now you can go back to your bones," he told her, smiling. She glared at him and turned back to her x-rays. Taking her plate and her cup, he returned to the kitchen.

"So much easier to do with Thai," he muttered as he entered the kitchen.

"What's that, Sarge?" Davis asked, making Booth turn to look at the private.

"Nothing, I am just talking to myself. What book are you reading now?" Booth asked, noticing that Davis was reading another book. Davis lifted the cover and Booth scowled.

"I haven't even gotten mine yet. She won't let me read them until their published. So I'm waiting on my pre-order," he growled. Davis just grinned and went back to his reading.

At 10pm, Booth returned to the lab to find she had pushed the remains into the cooler and was perusing the x-rays again.

"Come on, Bones, it's time to get some sleep," Booth coaxed.

"Well, at least now we can sleep in the bigger bed in my hut. You should contact Parker and let him know that he can talk to you anytime from the Jeffersonian," she said in a low tone.

"The board has let us use everything for duration of the case. The fact that I told them I would not help fund anymore of their digs might have had something to do with it," she said, grinning.

"Camp Phoenix is sending out someone to cook for us. Torres assures me that this person actually can cook and it will not be standard military fare," Booth told her while chuckling about her statement. She sighed in relief and nodded. She locked the lab up and they left walking towards her hut. He veered off and grabbed his personal items from his tent.

"That tent is empty for whoever needs it," Booth called out as he headed towards her hut.

He dropped his items next to her storage trunk and stripped down to his boxers. She had already changed, crawled into bed, and was staring at the ceiling when he slid in next to her. He pushed his arm under her shoulders and rolled her towards him. She sighed and drifted to sleep feeling safe, she liked it. He listened to her breathing shift into the deep and even rhythm indicating sleep. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

**A/N: Yes I know the two of them squishing onto one of those military travel cots would not happen. I wrote it anywho =P  
>Reviews are awesome and free, so leave one because I love hearing what you think!<strong>


	7. Underpants

Disclaimer I don't own Bones. Insert standard I don't own it legal stuff here.

**Thank you all for the reviews, I love them really I do!**  
><strong>Booth070 sorry to dissapoint but Sgt. Walker will be cooking for us in this story both now and later.<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar funny you should describe her as a blanket. I described her that way in two chapters later on lol. Atleast I think it's two chapters might be more =). Great minds think alike. Yeah I know the campsite is well equipped but hey in the age of satellites and generators all things are possible. Huh guess I should have included those in the description of the camp. Bleh ahh well.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Underpants<strong>

**Maluku: June 26th**

Booth felt her slide out from under the arm that was wrapped around her waist. He listened as she quietly slid into her shorts and tank top. Heading to the beach, she began her daily ritual with the sun.

Booth strolled from the hut wearing pants and no shirt; he headed to the kitchen to start the coffee brewing. As he was scooping grounds, Parks walked in and snickered. Booth's unbuttoned pants had slid down and the waistband of his boxers was visible.

"At some point Booth you're going to have to explain your underwear selection to me. Are you seriously wearing brainy smurf underpants?"

"You seem to have some weird fascination with my underwear there Parks," Booth said in a flippant tone while rolling his eyes. Brennan walked in on the last comment and let out a low laugh.

"Why are we discussing your underwear Booth?"

"Because Parks has a usual fascination with them," he replied with a smirk.

"He wears some strange underpants Dr. Brennan," Parks shot back.

"Such as?"

"Well I've seen green lantern ones," he said.

"His favorite comic book," she returned.

"Graphic novel Bones." She snorted and leaned against a table watching him make coffee.

"The smurf ones, that's just weird. No one likes brainy smurf he's a geek," Parks said with a snort. Brennan flinched a little but tilted her head at Booth who just grinned.

"Inside joke Parks," Booth said as he winked at Brennan.

"What about the, what did you call them Opalescence ones?" Brennan's head jerked up and she stared at Booth.

"I had them specially made. Long story that I don't intend to share."

"I'm telling you just weird Dr. Brennan. I mean there's the flyers ones but hey those are pretty normal. Then there are ones that look pelvic bones, pigs on them, foreigner boxers, they just have no rhyme or reason." Brennan was trying not to grin as she covered her mouth with her hand to hide it when she couldn't stop the grin.

"There is a logical explanation," she told Parks in an even tone that was belied by the twinkle in her eyes. She left the kitchen without saying anything else. Booth heard the satellite phone ring and he turned on the coffee pots then went to answer it. After he hung up the phone, he walked to where Parks was standing.

"Your unit is here and they brought extra tents and supplies," Booth told him. Handing him the keys to the larger truck he turned and went back to the hut. When he returned from the hut he was fully dressed, he saw Brennan sitting in a camp chair in the middle of the camp. He got his coffee and sat down next to her.

"So we go back to the site and look for more bodies?"

"Yes," she sighed out and continued to drink her coffee.

They loaded the jeep up with boards, bags, her forensics bags and two other privates. She walked down into the hole and began to shovel dirt gently from the pit. After an hour of work, she sighed. Booth looked at her and she nodded. Getting up she walked to her bag, took it to the hole, and crouched down. She labeled several bags and began to trowel dirt into them.

She set them to the side, pulled out several containers, and began to gather bugs from around the body. Carefully labeling each one and continued to trowel dirt off. The privates kept sighing as if they were bored and she glared at them.

"Take a stroll guys your interrupting Bones with your childish behavior," Booth told them. They slid silently into the woods and she went back to work. Another half an hour passed and the body was finally revealed.

She pulled out her recorder and began,  
>"Second victim. Female. Asian markers indicate Japanese origins, approximate age 45-55. 135-145 lbs. approximately 162.5 centimeters and No children." She bagged and boarded the remains then she and Booth loaded them onto the jeep.<p>

"Bones I'm going to take these to the lab. Do you want them in the cooler?"

"No just leave them there on the table," came her reply. He drove the remains back to the lab and asked two privates help him unload. He drove back to the dig site and she was still troweling. Booth patiently watched as she troweled and gathered more evidence carefully labeling it all. An hour and a half later she had found a third set of remains.

Picking up her recorder she spoke,  
>"Third victim Male. Caucasian, approximate age 30-32, 185-200lbs, 175.2 centimeters in height, orthodontics indicate British origins," she turned off her recorder," Booth we need to contact Inspector Pritchard and Sgt. Nakamura these remains are not American." As she leaned forward to study the remains, a little more, there was a thunk and a solid wall of dirt fell over. Booth groaned as he saw two more skulls become visible.<p>

"Ahh Bones, you're going to need to come over here and see this," Booth said in a quiet tone. She stood up with a frown and walked over to where he was standing. She sighed and looked around.

"We'll need to cover these up so the weather doesn't contaminate the evidence. We need to get the remains we have back to camp," she said with a slumped posture.

Booth nodded then helped her load the remains after she bagged and boarded them. As they were climbing into the jeep, Booth whistled and the privates moved out into the open. They climbed on the jeep and Brennan drove them back to the camp.

Davis and Legates carefully carried the remains into the lab with Brennan's strident commands ringing through the air. When the remains had been placed Brennan went to take a shower when she came out she heard the phone ringing.

She answered it and heard,  
>"SWEETIE we're at the docks come and get us please."<p>

"Okay Ange we'll be right there." She looked around and didn't see Booth. Shrugging she walked over to the bunk tent.

"Parks I need to go to the docks. Please let one of the men to let Booth know. You're coming with me," she told him.

He eyed her and she glared back. Losing the battle of the eyes Parks shrugged and walked over to Sgt. Williamson. He spoke with him briefly and then climbed into the jeep. They drove quietly to the docks and when Brennan climbed out, she was enveloped in a tight hug. She squeezed Angela back and took a deep breath. Hodgins was next in line and squeezed her tight as well.

They climbed into the jeep and Angela asked,  
>"So what have we missed?"<p>

"Discussion of Sgt. Major Booth's underwear," Parks laughed as he replied.

Angela grinned and turned to Brennan,  
>"So I remember the plaid ones are there lots of different kinds?"<p>

Parks burst out laughing and looked at Brennan who was grinning at the memory. They were pulling into the camp as Parks was telling Angela about all of Booths underwear and Brennan was rolling her eyes. Booth was leaving the com tent having just made the prerequisite calls when Angela spotted him and squealed,

"Studly!" She threw herself at him and gave him a hug. He hugged her back with a smile. Putting her down he shook Hodgins hand with another smile.

Looking at the soldiers, he laughed out,  
>"She's married guys put your tongues back in your mouths." He heard a round of groans go up.<p>

Smiling at Angela, he said,  
>"You guys will have to excuse me I need to shower."<p>

Booth walked to the hut, grabbed his shower supplies, and walked to the showers. When he stepped out Brennan handed him a cup of coffee and turned to go to the gathering spot set in the middle of the camp. Angela and Hodgins grabbed a cup of coffee each and headed to where Brennan was sitting. They were soon joined by Booth and a few Sergeants.

"So what do we need to know Dr. B?" Hodgins asked her after taking a drink of coffee.

She looked at him and replied,  
>"Ms. Wick found decomposing remains at dig site 4. I excavated the first three sets of remains. There are five buckets of soil and some maggots for you to analyze Hodgins. Cam and the rest of the team will be here tomorrow morning and we can dig up the other remains starting tomorrow." The sergeants shifted in their seats.<p>

"A wall of dirt fell this morning and we found that there are two more sets of remains that we did not know about," Booth said briefly.

They nodded their heads and Hodgins groaned. Brennan looked at him and gave a not so happy smile with a nod. She took a sip of her coffee and Booth frowned. Reaching over he grabbed her hand and she smiled at him. The other men shifted in their seats uncomfortably. Sgt. Major Booth was not usually outwardly affectionate with any of the other women at the base.

Angela giggled at them and said,  
>"You'll get used to it."<p>

She took another sip and asked,  
>"Is Cam bringing the angelator with her?"<p>

Brennan nodded and told her,  
>"She is bringing it with her as well as Michelle and Sweets. Booth we need to get a tent up over the scene to protect the remains." Booth nodded and got up walking over to a private who gathered up a few men.<p>

They loaded a tent into the jeep and headed to the dig site. Booth watched as the privates set up the tent making sure Brennan's evidence protocol was strictly adhered. They returned to the camp and Booth sat down again. They were sitting there in silence sipping their coffee when the soldiers jumped up and scattered into the woods. Brennan stood up and sighed she rolled her eyes at Booth.

He realized what happened and called out,  
>"Come back it is just the children."<p>

The privates came out of the woods silently and sat back down. The children came creeping toward the camp. Brennan approached then gestured them toward the offices. She was in there with them for a few moments before coming back. She sat down and grunted at her empty coffee cup. Booth took the cup from her hands and brought her a full cup back. She sat sipping it staring into space.

Angela looked at Booth and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head no and she sat back with her coffee. When she was done, Brennan stood up and walked off leaving everyone sitting there. Booth stood up and followed her to the kitchen. He caught her as she came out the door. The people at the center of the camp watched as they spoke. Brennan stuck her finger in his chest and glared at him.

He grabbed her hand at his chest and held it there. He leaned over and said something in her ear. She nodded and walked off to their hut. Angela's mouth fell open and she squealed when she realized Brennan was headed for the same hut Booth had come out earlier. Standing up she danced a happy dance in a circle as Hodgins grinned.

Parks burst out laughing at her actions and she smiled toothily and said,  
>"We've been waiting for years for this."<p>

"Years? As in more than one?" Parks questioned with a raised eyebrow while choking on his coffee.

"Closer to five," Hodgins snickered into his coffee.

Parks sputtered as the rest of the men looked on in curiosity. The door to Brennan's hut swung open Brennan wearing the dark emerald green string bikini and sarong stepped out and Angela smiled then called out,

"I told you that would look fabulous on you Bren!" Brennan waved a hand in acknowledgment and continued to the beach. She stopped to take off her sarong then she dove into the water. The sergeants who had just arrived eyes bugged and mouths fell open. Booth came over and sat down with them.

Sergeant Williamson raised his brow,  
>"She was why you snuck off base a few days after we got there?"<p>

"Yeah Williamson I had to say goodbye," Booth said with a pained look.

"Hell for a chick that hot I would too," Williamson muttered into his coffee.

"She's not a chick she's a woman. And Dr. B is way more than just hot. She's a genius, she's a bestselling author, she is one of the nicest people you will ever meet and she's family," Hodgins shot out defensively.

"Doesn't your wife get upset when you talk about her like that," Williamson asked curious about the man's sudden defense of another woman.

"Why would I get angry when my husband tells the truth about my best friend? She's hot, she's smart, she's successful and she is family," Angela said with a grin.

Williamson looked at Booth and laughed out,  
>"You waited five years before making a move?"<p>

"You two need to keep your mouths shut. And Williamson Bones is worth waiting forever for. She is one of a kind. Oh and all of you need to thank her for your Christmas dinner. She didn't have to send enough for everyone you know," Booth choked out while pointing at Angela and Hodgins. Angela's laugh rolled merrily across the empty area. Angela turned her big brown eyes on Booth and he cringed. He could feel it coming and there it went.

"So agent studly has Bren tapped that bucket of sexual confidence you've been swinging around the lab? Because I have to say that kiss at the airport that was ohh that was hot," Angela sighed out. The people sitting with them burst into laughter. Booth began to swear into his coffee.

"Angela I wouldn't tell you even if she had," he muttered with a blush. They began gathering more people around the circle as more of the men joined them. Booth looked around and counted. He frowned and looked at his watch.

"Why is there only one security check going? They should be over lapping," Booth growled.

"There aren't that many people here so we figured we could space them out," Perkins explained. Booth sighed and said,

"Private you are to follow orders until otherwise told. Get the group together and go now. Don't make me call Bones out of the water." Perkins jumped up and high tailed it to the tents hollering as he went. Angela giggled behind her hand her eyes lighting up.

"Perkins grabbed Bones with no warning," Booth explained.

Hodgins groaned and asked,  
>"Dr. B didn't make him cry did she?" Booth shook his head and took another sip of his coffee.<p>

Walker looked up and said,  
>"Now I am completely confused. Are all of you talking about the same person?" They all nodded at once.<p>

"She is Dr. Temperance Brennan to those who aren't invited to call her Tempe. To me she's Bren, to Jack she's Dr. B and to Booth she's Bones. Now some people might be able to get away with calling her Dr. B but Booth is the ONLY one who can call her Bones," Angel explained. Booth gave his charming grin and kicked back in his chair.

"Of course Booth is also the only one who can grab her unawares and not get their ass kicked well at least as far as I've seen. Come to think of it there's a lot of things Booth can do the rest of us can't," Angela let out a laugh and the guys in the circle started laughing.

Angela stood up and took off running towards the surf. She dove in fully dressed and swam out towards Brennan. The men stood there with their mouths hanging open Hodgins and Booth snickered at them. The men rotated out for security patrols but pretty much the day was spent lounging.

Brennan and Angela spent some time in the sun then came back and showered. Sgt. Walker made enough lasagna to feed everyone and let them know dinner was ready.

The day passed slowly with not a lot to occupy their time.  
>Angela spent the evening trying to pry information from Brennan who was snuggled in Booth's lap.<br>Hodgins wandered around the camp looking at the bugs.  
>The men played cards, read or were on patrol.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: So I am not introducing the privates and sergeants individually because all together there are about 35 military guys and that would take forever =). So they have 5 bodies, are there more or is this it?  
>Review! Review! Review!<p> 


	8. Once In A Life Time

Disclaimer: *Looking through paper work* Nope still don't own it.

**Mendenbar hahah it's all in the packing. Ask my husband ;-) he was in the AF for three years before I met him. Stupid mobility unit *grumble grumble* Anywho I taught him how to pack for his TDY's. Bwuahahah he was surprised at how much could fit in those footlockers. And who would NOT want to see I mean talk about Booth's boxers.  
><strong>  
><strong>Boneslover45 yep fun with Sweets definitely in store. He's so much fun to right because he's totally professional lol.<br>**  
><strong>AryaTindomiel don't worry she'll be making appearances through out the story. And yes I do have to make her the bad guy. I hate her (the character not the actress) she almost made me quit watching. Barbie has to die!*cough cough* or just be painted as the bad guy.<br>**  
><strong>Becksbones does that make me your story dealer ;-P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 Once in a Lifetime<strong>

**Maluku: June 27th**

She rose just before dawn as she always had for the last six months. She slipped quietly from their bed and pulled on her shorts and tank top. Walking to the beach she began her morning exercises as the sun rose she heard the camp start to come awake. Walker slipped from the bunk tent and headed to the kitchen. Brennan had finished her exercises and joined him in the kitchen area. She nodded at the coffee pots and told him,

"You are going to want to keep those full. We drink vast quantities of coffee." He nodded his thanks for the suggestion and she poured two cups. After she fixed hers, she fixed Booths and carried it to the hut. She set the coffee down next to the bed, leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips then quietly slipped back out. As she headed for the lab, she heard the phone in the office ringing. Sighing she went to answer it, when she stepped back out Booth was leaving the showers.

"Cam, Michelle, Sweets, Charlie, the forensic technicians, and someone named Sgt. Jace will be landing in about two hours. We're going to need more room. The bunkhouse that Daisy is in can be converted to several rooms by removing the walls from the other huts. While we're there I can order more huts because Sgt. Nakamura and Inspector Pritchard will need them," she told him.

Booth nodded thoughtfully then walked over to the tents and gave some orders. He walked over to Angela who was sitting in a camp chair and spoke with her briefly. She nodded and waved him off. Brennan and Booth climbed into the large truck that had brought the two units to the camp and headed for the docks.

Arriving on Ternate, they headed for the local market. Booth followed Brennan listening as she bargained with various stalls and paid for either delivery to the camp or to the truck. After an hour and a half, they came back to the truck. Brennan climbed in the back and began to push the bags under the forward seats. Dusting her hands off she jumped from the back and headed to the front.

Climbing in they headed to the airport. They were waiting in the terminal as Cam, Michelle, Sweets, ten of the forensic technicians and following behind an unfamiliar man came towards them.

"Seeley," Cam said giving him a hug.

"Don't call me Seeley Camille," Booth smiled and returned the hug.

"Don't call me Camille," she laughed out as Michelle rolled her eyes. Cam turned to Brennan and hugged her with a smile. Sweets shook Booth's hand and smiled at Brennan who returned his smile. The forensic technicians groaned with smiles as they saw Brennan.

"Charlie."

"Booth." The men shook hands. Booth turned with a smile,

"Nake my man Nake with the Sake. How's it going?"

"It is going well Booth," Sgt. Nakamura returned with a smile," You remember Dr. Tanaka."

Brennan bowed with a smile towards Dr. Tanaka who returned the bow with an almost smile.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan I am Sergeant Jace from Interpol. I am here to make sure this investigation runs as smoothly as possible. I have heard that you two are the best," he said extending his hand towards Booth. Booth shook his hand and replied,

"I am Sergeant Major Booth at the moment. I am here in a security function. Agent Burns will be working with Bones on this investigation."

Sgt. Jace turned to Brennan,"I've heard you are the best Dr. Brennan," he said in a serious tone.

"I am," came her reply.

Booth almost laughed at the look on Jace's face at her statement. They gathered everyone's luggage then drove around the back of the airport to pick up the angelator and the rest of the forensic equipment. Loading it up they began the drive to the docks. Loading onto the barge, they climbed out of the truck for the thirty-minute trip. Booth was speaking with Cam and Sgt. Nakamura who were leaning against a crate.

Looking over his shoulder Nakamura said,  
>"Agent Booth, you may want to speak with Dr. Brennan. She is looking how should I say it, tired?"<p>

"I would say broken she looks broken big guy," Cam said with a twitch of her eye. Booth looked over his shoulder and saw her. He nodded and walked over to the door on the driver's side.

"You okay Bones?"

"Fine I'm fine," she returned in a tired voice. Booth used his knuckle to turn her face to him. She looked up at him and he saw sadness in her eyes.

"What I'm getting from you is that you're fine," Booth told her with a hint of sarcasm. She sighed and rolled her head on her shoulders.

"I came here to return to my love of anthropology, to gain perspective and what do I discover, a United Nations murder investigation. Although I am very glad that you are here, I just wish that things had gone as they were supposed to. I do not like being able to control anything in my life. My emotions were the one thing I could control while doing investigations. Now I don't even have that I am unable to compartmentalize like I normally would have," she said in a low tone.

Booth sighed and ran his hand across the back of his head. He opened the door and picked her up out of the seat. He backed into the seat and pulled her into his lap. He ran his hands up and down her back and whispered,

"Okay why are you unable to compartmentalize?"

"I don't know. I am unable to finish the process due to interruptions," she said in a frustrated voice. Booth suddenly realized what was happening she did not have limbo to disappear into for her own piece of mind.

"When we get back the bones from the first victim will be finished. You can lock yourself in the lab and do your bone thing. Take that time to compartmentalize what you need to. I'll make sure your left alone." She nodded and tucked her head under his chin. Sgt. Jace walked over to where Cam and Sweets were standing.

"Isn't fraternization between partners grounds for termination of the partnership in the FBI?"

"I see a Sergeant Major and his girlfriend who is the best forensic anthropologist on the planet. Right now Booth does not work for the FBI and even if he did, they wouldn't split them up. Director Cullen knows a good thing when he has it. They are like two halves of a soul working for one purpose and meaning," Cam told him with a smile on her face. Sweets just stood there grinning, happy that they had finally gambled and it looked to be paying off.

Cam turned to Michelle and said,  
>"Their love is a once in a lifetime thing. That is what you should be looking for never settle for less."<p>

Michelle rolled her eyes and snorted out,  
>"Those two fight all the time."<p>

"They bicker it is a form of communication that is perfect for them," Cam corrected. Booth stood up, put her back in the driver's seat, and kissed her temple as the barge bumped onto the pier. Everyone was silent for the ride back. When they arrived at the camp Angela stood up and rushed over to the truck she opened the back and began examining the crate looking for damage.

"Calm down Angela I was extra careful when I wrapped it," Cam told her with a smile. Angela squealed and hugged everyone. Then there was a sound that made shudders run down everyone's spines.

"LANCELOT!" Cam, Angela, Charlie and Michelle jumped away from Sweets as Daisy barreled toward him.

By dusk, the huts were completed and everyone was settled in. They all gathered in the kitchen for food. Introductions were made around. Angela glanced around and sighed. She got up made a plate and walked toward the lab. Booth stepped out of the shadows and made her jump.

"Booth don't use your sneaky sniper moves on me," Angela fussed at him.

He took the plate from her and told her,  
>"She needs time and space. I'll take her food in."<p>

Angela nodded and walked off whispering,  
>"Take care of her she looks; tired, broken I don't know how to describe it."<p>

Booth gave a short nod and quietly entered the lab. She was standing over the bones with an intense look on her face. Booth set the plate on the table behind her and left just as quietly as he entered. He took his position up and kept watch.

Somewhere around 11pm, Sgt. Jace approached the lab and Booth slipped from the shadows blocking his entrance.

Jace looked up and grunted,  
>"I need an update Sgt. Maj. Booth."<p>

Booth shook his head and told him quietly,  
>"You will get an update when she is ready to give it. Leave her in peace and quiet to do what she does best."<p>

Jace reached for the door handle and Booth growled,  
>"Leave Bones be. If you want to help Sergeant go and get a cup of coffee for her."<p>

"Look Booth I know you're attracted to her and whatnot but this is a murder investigation. I need an update," he snapped at Booth who glared at him.

"She cannot update you unless she has something to tell you. When she does she will which she won't if you don't leave her to do her process. Science is a process," he snarled at Sergeant Jace. Booth heard footsteps then a chuckle from behind Jace as Hodgins approached. He handed Booth the cup of coffee and held a second in his hand.

Looking at Jace, Hodgins told him,  
>"Booth has learned from the squints. Science is a process and Dr. B works at her best in the quiet night of the lab. Leave her be and you will get what you need. This cup is yours Booth after you give her that one."<p>

Booth nodded his thanks, slipped into the lab, left it, and picked up the dirty plate. When he came out Jace was gone and Hodgins stood there with his coffee. Handing it to Booth Hodgins turned around and started to walk off. Booth slid back into the shadows.

Looking over his shoulde Hodgins saw nothing but the lab, some shadows and darkness, he grinned,  
>"That is too cool."<p>

Turning back, he headed to his hut. The squints took turns bringing coffee for Brennan and Booth. Michelle even took a turn; the one who stayed the longest talking to Booth was Sweets.

"Is Dr. Brennan okay Booth?" Booth looked at him and nodded.

He said quietly,  
>"She is figuring out how to deal with her emotions and how to compartmentalize what she needs to so she can stay objective and deal with the murder." Sweets looked at him, nodding he walked away.<p>

The sun was just starting to rise when she emerged from the lab.

**Maluku: June 28th**

She smiled at him and headed to their hut. She re-emerged a few minutes later in her shorts and tank top. While she did her morning yoga Booth grabbed a clean set of BDU's and headed to the shower. When he was finished, he got updates from Parks and approved the schedule. Brennan walked by after showering, changing, and getting coffee, she handed him a cup as she walked by headed towards the lab.

Booth walked over to Charlie,  
>"The squints are going back to the dig site today. Hodgins is staying behind to do his thing. Williamson will be doing security." Seeing Williamson by the tent, he walked over.<p>

"I'm taking fifteen guys to the dig site today. The rest stay here with you. We will probably be gone for most of the day. However, the vehicles will be coming back with evidence. No military personnel are to touch anything coming off those vehicles. Got it?" Williamson nodded and yawned behind his hand.

"Oh and if any of you guys go near Michelle I shoot you and the squints make you disappear like Hoffa." Williamson raised his eyebrow but nodded. Thirty minutes later found Brennan bringing out ten forensic cases and piling them in the center. Next, she brought out the bags and boards.

Turning around she called out,  
>"Which vehicles Booth?"<p>

He was speaking to Goodman about their patrol but paused a moment and gestured at the large truck and the jeeps. She nodded and began loading the equipment into the large truck and jeeps. The FBI forensic team stood around the circle watching her work. Techie, Wilson and Addison stood up from next to the tent, walked over and began helping her load.

"Thank you," she said.

Addison walked over and snorted at the forensic team,  
>"You should be ashamed of yourself for letting a lady do all the work."<p>

Walking away, he made his way back to the tent. Brennan got into the jeep with Cam and Parks. Driving to the dig site, she had a stony look on her face shifting the gears to the jeep with crisp precision.

"Are you okay Dr. Brennan?" Parks asked looking at her in bemusement.

"Yes why do you ask?"

"You look angry," Parks said as she pushed the jeep into third gear.

"She's not angry she's focused and adequately compartmentalized. Welcome back Dr. Brennan," Cam said in a warm tone. Brennan smiled at Cam and continued to drive. They pulled into dig site four and Brennan climbed out.

"Please do not go down into the site yet." She walked through the dig site gathering boards and walk planks. She carefully set them up and roped them off. The then proceeded to rope off the areas around the body.

The truck and the jeeps unloaded and she called out,  
>"Walk only on the boards; I do not want the original dig compromised. They may choose to come back and finish it."<p>

With that, Booth turned to his unit made some hand gestures and seven of the men melted into the forest disappearing like they were never there. She crouched down and Cam was next to her in a moment. Using trowels, they began to remove the dirt gently. An hour later, they unearthed the fourth body and gently brushed gathered the dirt and bagged the evidence. Brennan pulled out her recorder and looked up a Charlie who nodded.

"Fourth victim: Male, Caucasian, age 24-30, weight 175-195 lbs, height 193.04 cm," Brennan turned off the recorder. "That's 6'3," she told Charlie. Charlie quickly scribbled down the information.

"Nationality?"

"He does not have a visible passport. We will check when she is back at the lab." They bagged and boarded him.

Sergeant Jace looked at her with doubt in his eyes,  
>"Dr. Brennan I would recommend that you do your preliminary examination before giving the information to Agent Burns." Charlie bit back a retort and watched as Brennan rounded on the unsuspecting man.<p>

Cam stood swiftly to intervene,  
>"Sergeant Jace I understand that you are working for Interpol however I will tell you that the Jeffersonian team processes evidence for Interpol on a regular basis. I will also recommend that you do not question Dr. Brennan's evidence. She is the world's best literally and I will not as the head of the Medico-legal lab allow you to question her ability."<p>

Jace took a step back and stood watching as they began to excavate the fifth set of remains. Cam continued to work and a tech stepped in to help her as Brennan crouched next to the fifth body.

She stood up to allow the techs to bag and board the corpse. Walking back to the jeep she grabbed her water and took a swallow. Heading back to the pit, she crouched next to Cam and began clearing the body and gathering evidence with the technicians help. When the next set of remains was cleared, she picked up her recorder she glanced at Charlie who nodded.

"Fifth victim: Female, Hispanic with noticeable Puerto Rican features, approximate age 45-55, weight 145-155 lbs, height 170.18 centimeters," looking up she continued "that's 5'6."

After she had completed the initial examination the fifth victim was bagged and boarded. They continued to clear until they reached the sixth victim, which was the last in the pit.

"Sixth victim: Male, Asian with Japanese markers, age 31-36, approximate weight 150-155lbs, height 165.25 centimeters, shows signs of multiple remodeled breaks on the femur, ulna and carpal bones. Femur and ulna breaks before puberty, carpal breaks post puberty and peri-mortum."

"Can you give me height in standard please Dr. Brennan?" Charlie asked her scratching his nose.

"The metric system is the standard Charlie," Brennan returned.

"In American Bones," Booth sighed. She rolled her eyes.

"Five foot four," Brennan told him clinically. The techs bagged and boarded the remains. Booth looked at his watch.

"Let's go Bones we need to get Pritchard and I think you all will have enough to look at when we get back." Brennan sighed and nodded, they quickly packed up their gear. As they were headed back to the trucks, she heard Brown whining about the smell of the bodies. Stopping suddenly she pointed to him.

"Ride in the front with Cam and quit complaining," she calmly stated belying her irritation. She walked to the truck and climbed in the back. Booth looked up at her from the back of the truck in concern.

Looking at Booth, she smiled,  
>"I need to be here."<p>

He nodded gestured to Legates and they climbed in the jeep and headed to the airport to pick up Pritchard. When they arrived back, Booth scanned the encampment then headed for the circle where Angela was sitting.

Before he said, anything Angela told him,  
>"She's in the office and she took a plate with her."<p>

Giving her a wink, he headed to the office. She was sitting at the table filling out preliminary paper work for the remains. Pritchard and the British scientist followed him in. She looked up and smiled at Booth then turned to Pritchard,

"Inspector Pritchard."

"Dr. Brennan. I would like you to meet our forensic specialist, Dr. Dunmore." Brennan put out her hand and shook his.

"Dr. Brennan, I was sent by the Parliament to ensure that the investigation is handled properly and as such I cannot allow you to process our evidence," he said in an overbearing tone.

Brennan scowled and nodded,  
>"I will set up a lab rotation. In the same consideration, do not touch our evidence or the evidence of . Dr. Tanaka is working in collaboration with the Jeffersonian. Now if you will excuse me I need to finish my meal and write the rotation." Pritchard gasped at Dr. Dunmore's rudeness. Dr. Dunmore nodded and turned around and stalked out of the offices.<p>

Booth heard him muttering,  
>"Stupid backward Americans."<p>

Booth growled and stalked out after the man to find Sgt. Jace. Brennan set up the lab rotation. She posted it on the board and finished her lunch. Walking back outside she found Booth speaking with Jace. Brennan walked over to where Pritchard was standing.

"Inspector Pritchard you may want to inform Dr. Dunmore his lab rotation is now for the next four hours," Brennan stated smartly and strode toward her hut. Sitting down she opened her journal and began to write. Stumbling slightly she walked from the hut, she grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen, climbed back into the jeep, and then got back out. She walked over to where Booth was standing. He looked over at her and she got a mutinous look on her face.

"Go get some sleep Booth," she told him and stalked off. He chuckled at her and finished his conversation. Brennan climbed back into the jeep. Parks joined her on the passenger's side.

"Dr. Saroyan there is a lab rotation as Dr. Dunmore does not want us to process his evidence." Cam nodded and fell back into silence.

Parks looked at their faces and asked,  
>"Are we going to have a battle of the geeks here soon?"<p>

They both glared at him and Cam told him,  
>"It's an insult that he believes we would not properly process his evidence. The Jeffersonian is used by almost every country in the world to process evidence that could not otherwise be processed." Parks nodded and sat back in his seat. Brennan and Cam walked the pit and gathered what looked like dirt to Parks.<p>

They stopped an hour later when Cam said,  
>"Dr. Brennan you need to sleep come on lets go back."<p>

Brennan stared at her for a minute then nodded and climbed into the jeep. They arrived back at the camp and looked around it was silent. She drove quickly back to camp and without saying a word to anyone, she went into her hut. Stalking to the showers, she showered and then went back into the hut. She found Booth stripping down and climbing into the cot.

Climbing in behind him, she wrapped herself around Booth and promptly fell asleep. Davis dragged a chair over and parked in front of the door. Crossing his feet at the ankles began to read his newest book. Dr. Dunmore stalked up and snarled at him,

"I need to speak with Dr. Brennan right now." Scowling up at the doctor, he said simply,

"No"

"And why not young man? Do you not know who you are talking to?"

"Don't know don't care. Dr. Brennan has had no sleep in the last 32 hours. Please leave. She and the Sergeant Major have been working over time." Going back to his reading, he ignored the doctor who continued to glare at Davis as if it would change something.

After fifteen minutes of glaring and nothing happening, he stalked off. Two hours later Davis was relieved by Williamson for his patrol. Williamson took up his seat by the door when Jace approached him.

With a half smile he asked,  
>"Sir, did you tell Dr. Dunmore that he was unable to speak with Dr. Brennan?"<p>

"Nope that was Davis," he replied in an uninterested tone.

"And why would he be unable to speak with Dr. Brennan?" He asked quizzically.

"As he was told Dr. Brennan and Sergeant Major Booth have been up for 32 hours consecutively and they need to get some sleep," he said with the same tone.

He laughed under his breath and asked,  
>"Is there a reason everyone is being so hostile?"<p>

"Could be because Dr. Dunmore came into a United States base camp and treated one of ours like she was not good enough. Could be because Dr. Dunmore is a shitbag. Could be he got arrogant with a soldier in charge of Dr. Brennan's security. Could be we just don't give a damn."

Jace laughed again and said,  
>"Please let Dr. Brennan know that I would like to speak with her when she's available."<p>

"I'll do that sir," he replied with a smile. Jace turned around and walked off to have a word with the English scientist. The unit rotated out for patrols and relief for door duty several times before anything was heard from the hut. Booth came awake with a start, which startled Brennan awake.

"Sleeping alone next time," she grumbled while glaring at him. Booth chuckled and looked at the clock on her nightstand.

"It's almost dinner time so we need to get moving we've been asleep for six hours," he told her. She grunted rolled out of bed, pulled on her shorts and tank top. Booth rolled from the cot and pulled on his uniform.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I'll apologize if I have confused you with the victims. I had to draw a picture, label, write down all the information just to keep them straight. Hopefully it's not too confusing. As always I have a couple of pita's in the group goes without saying. That's how I roll but I usually take care of them. **

**Next chapter you will get a double update alert. It will be the same chapter but two versions, smut and smut free and they will be labeled clearly. Story is the same one is just waaayyyy more descriptive so please do mind the rating.**

**Please review, I have no life and I like to read them! You guys are awesome about doing it!**


	9. Translating Squint Smut version

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. If your not 18 your probably shouldn't be reading this. Not my fault if you do.

**DrB28 I have to say that I believe people take the whole what's ours is ours thing to literally. I believe that is more of what they talk about and reveale. Their actual relationship would be like any other in terms of public knowledge. The scene in the truck was more about him worrying about her and her unable to deal with all the emotions she's used to compartmentalizing. They were alone in the truck so it was not like there were people listening in. But that's just my oppinion and everyone knows what they are like...**  
><strong>Mendenbar what can I say other than I hope it holds to your expectations ;-)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Chapter 9: Translating Squint<strong>

She opened the door and almost tripped over Techie sitting in the chair outside their door. She stepped around him assuming it had something to do with Booth. Booth stepped up to him,

"Is there a reason you're sitting in front of the door private?" Techie stood up and said,

"Sir Dr. Dunmore was attempting to interrupt your sleep. We thought it best for everyone if that did not happen." Booth nodded his thanks and turned as he heard,

"Dr. Brennan. Doctor Brennan!" Rolling his eyes, he stepped in the way of the doctor as he tried to follow her down to the beach.

"Something I can help you with Dr. Dunmore?" Booth asked him politely.

"I need to speak with Dr. Brennan about the lab rotation. It is just abominable." Booth rolled his eyes and said,

"When she is ready she will speak with you. But as you can see she is not ready." Glaring at Booth the doctor stomped off. Booth growled and walked over to where Inspector Pritchard was sitting in the middle of the camp. Catching her eye, he gestured for her to come over. She walked over with a smile,

"Something I can help you with Agent Booth?" Booth tried to smile but it did not come out well.

"Do you have another scientist? I can usually put up with some arrogant people but Dr. Dunmore has pushed just about everyone's buttons. Dr. Tanaka is working quite well the Jeffersonian team. He however is very persistent to the point of being obnoxious." She laughed and told him,

"His replacement is already on the way and should be here first thing in the morning. He has annoyed Sgt. Jace as well and been quite obnoxious. His actions will be reported." Booth smiled and nodded. She went back to the circle of soldiers she had been speaking with and he went over to the com tent to send an update. The evening passed sitting in the camp chairs discussing preliminary observations. Charlie kept looking at Booth who was providing translations and rolling his eyes. Suddenly Angela caught on to what was going on between the two, she burst out laughing and Brennan turned and looked at her.

"Booth's becoming a squint," she gasped out. Booth narrowed his eyes at her and she giggled.

"He's been translating for Charlie for the last hour," she laughed out. The team shook their heads and laughed. Booth sighed and rolled his eyes. Goodman looked at him and said,

"So you're the best sniper the military has seen in the last decade, special forces, a screaming eagle, a ranger with special ops tabs, combat infantry, HALO, air assault, parachutist, silver star winner and now you can translate squint speak?" Booth's face had turned beet red as his achievements were listed. Straightening his back he winked at Brennan and said,

"Yes I am." The squints burst into a rolling laughter that left everyone else lost. Booth stood up and held his hand out to Brennan who stood up and took it with a smile. They walked hand in hand towards the beach. Parks started to follow and Angela put her arm out and said,

"I don't think so big man. You run stuff tonight, leave them be." They walked along the shoreline with the waves lapping at their feet. Brennan stopped and tugged at Booth's hand. He stopped and faced her. She stepped into him and kissed him softly. He deepened the kiss their tongues fighting for dominance. He pulled back and barked out,

"If you three don't find somewhere else to be you will be sent back to Phoenix."

She flinched when he barked and she heard a mutter,  
>"Damn how the hell did he hear us?"<p>

Silence fell over the beach again and Booth paused listening. He turned back to her and grabbed her lips with his. She ran her tongue along his lower lip and he groaned. Nibbling on her bottom lip, he moved his lips lightly across her cheekbones and to her ear. He heard her moan low in her throat and he nibbled just a little harder. She gasped and rolled her head to give him better access to her neck.

He kissed his way down her neck and ran his tongue across her collarbone. Tugging his hand, she led him back towards their hut. When the door closed behind them, she grabbed Booth by his shirt and pulled him close to her. His lips found hers in a slow passion filled kiss. Moaning into his mouth, she kissed him back with just as much passion.

Sweeping his lips across her cheekbone, he nibbled on her earlobe causing her to purr. She pulled his shirt up and ran her hands across his abs and around to his back. He hissed slightly with pleasure of her nails scratching down his back. His hands skimmed up her stomach, his thumbs brushing across her nipples as he pulled off top. He ran his fingertips gently across the edge of her bra causing her to gasp.

She pulled his shirt all the way up and he lifted it over his head. Placing his mouth on her neck, he growled low in his throat and placed an open-mouthed kiss on her neck causing her nipples to pucker in pleasure. Moving his way down her neck, he nibbled on her collarbone and across the top of her breasts. She ran her hands down his back digging in her nails when he hit spot that made her moan.

Unclipping her bra without removing his mouth, he pulled it off of her. Moving lower, he sucked a nipple into his mouth and flicked it with his tongue. Cupping her other breast he flicked his thumb across her nipple causing it to tighten even more. Moaning his name as her head fell back, she shuddered in pleasure. Reaching forward she grasped the buttons on his pants and popped them open skimming her hands in the waistband she pushed them down.

He kicked them off his feet without stopping what he was doing. Her hands slid into his boxers and grasped his length causing him to let out a gravely moan. He sucked in a gasp as she ran her thumb around the tip and then grasped him running her hand down his entire length. He forgot to breathe as she pushed his boxers down to his knees. He kicked them off then popped the buttons on her shorts, which fell to her thighs. Pushing just a little, more they fell to her ankles. He pressed his palm to her and found her wet.

"Oh god Bones, you're so hot, so wet," he moaned in her mouth. She pulled him towards the bed and laid back on it. He swept her panties off her body and placed a breathy kiss on her hip causing her to buck just a little. Smiling against her skin, he ran his tongue across to the other hip and placed another kiss there causing her hips to jerk again. She ran her fingers through his hair moaning his name. He trailed light kisses up her stomach until he reached her breasts. Sucking one nipple in his mouth, he brushed the other with his knuckles.

"Booothh..Please...I," she panted. He let her breast go and reached for her mouth with his, he reached between them, brushed his thumb across her clit, and watched as she shuddered. Pushing two fingers in her molten sheath, he flicked them forward circling her clit with his thumb.

"Booth I'm going to...going...too," she moaned. He forgot to breathe as he watched her come apart at the seams screaming his name. Panting she hooked her leg behind his thigh and flipped him over. Straddling him she leaned forward brushing her breasts across his chest and felt him twitch at the pleasure of the sensation. Reaching down she guided him to her entrance and slowly rocked back.

Taking him into her slowly as he reached for her hips. Moaning he thrust up into her and she gasped as he filled her. Throwing her head back, with her hands on his chest, she began to rock her hips letting his hands control the speed. She felt another orgasm building and began to clench around him. He thrust harder when he felt her start to clench around him. She screamed his name and he let out grunt with his own orgasm. He gently lifted her up and pulled her onto his chest.

She lay panting and whispered,  
>"We did not break the laws of physics but we came pretty close."<p>

He chuckled and ran his hand up and down her back from neck to the small of her back. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. After several repeat performances, she fell asleep to the sound of his heart and knew that this was where she belonged.

**Maluku: June 29th**

Brennan rose, completed her daily rituals, and went to the kitchen for coffee. She looked over the supplies and nodded. Taking her coffee, she walked to the chairs in the middle she sat down. Sipping her coffee, she felt him behind her. Smiling over her shoulder, she said a husky good morning. He gave her a slow through kiss then sat down next to her. They sat drinking their coffee as everyone began stumbling out of their huts and tents.

Booth sighed and stood up, leaning over he whispered,  
>"I guess I'm going to have to get an earlier start if I want hot showers." He gave her another kiss and took off to take his shower. Charlie stumbled to a stop when he saw Booth kiss Brennan.<p>

Suddenly the sound of loud cursing filled the air followed by,  
>"One hundred and seventy-five bucks. One hundred and seventy-five friggin bucks."<p>

Booth stopped walking toward the hut and hollered over his shoulder,  
>"You should never bet against me Charlie. You should know better by now."<p>

Booth took his shower and looked around. They gathered around the jeeps to load everything in them. Cam was staying to run some tests. Hodgins, Brennan, Booth and Williamson climbed into the first jeep.

Williamson yawned and Brennan told him,  
>"It takes awhile to get used to the humidity. It makes sleeping hard at first."<p>

Williamson thought to embarrass her and smirked out,  
>"It was something sounding like a cat caught in a briar patch last night that kept me awake. Didn't help I heard that thing over and over most of the night."<p>

Booth rolled his eyes and Hodgins choked on his cup of coffee. Brennan gave a confused look and Booth was ready to explain because he thought he knew what was coming.

Then her face lit up and she smirked,  
>"It's not my fault that you are a maladroit with coitus and ineffectual with the actions that cause a female to make that particular sound multiple times in one night." Booth and Hodgins gaped at her ability to understand the reference in the first place and second to have such a good comeback.<p>

Williamson glared at Booth and growled,  
>"What did she just say?"<p>

"You just got a squint smack down I believe Williamson. I didn't understand everything but by the look on her face I'd say she just got smart with you," Booth said with a smirk.

"She said it's not her fault that you don't have the skills to make your woman scream your name more than once while having sex, Williamson," Hodgins translated. He glared in the rear view mirror and she just smirked at him while sipping her coffee.

"Never try to outsmart a genius especially her she has this thing about the truth. She'll always surprise you," Booth muttered to Williamson while trying to smother a laugh. Arriving they climbed from the jeep and Brennan walked behind the jeep and stripped down. Pulling on her jump suit, she zipped it up throwing her clothes on the back.

She looked at Hodgins and told him,  
>"There are phalanges sticking from the dirt on the west side of the pit so we will be working from that direction. They are more than 50% decomposed as was the last set of remains so we will be working carefully as the skulls on all the remains have been shattered on the parietal bone." Hodgins nodded, zipped his suit up and grabbed his bag.<p>

"Did you understand any of that Booth?" Williamson said in a loud stage whisper. Booth rolled his eyes and made a few gestures and half the men disappeared into the woods.

"She said that the last two bodies were mostly decomposed and that on the west side of the pit there were finger bones sticking out from dirt. That they would have to sift carefully because so far every victim has had the back of their head blown off. They have to find the pieces of the skull to put it back together."

"Nerd," Williamson teased.

"Idiot," Booth shot back then looked up as Hodgins grinned and chuckled at the two of them.

"Booth is a squint, Booth is a squint," Hodgins said in a singsong teasing voice as he walked away. It took almost until lunch to clear off the body.

Looking over at Charlie who nodded and Jace shook his head in bemusement she began,  
>"Seventh victim: Female, Caucasian, approximate age 25-30, weight 135-140lbs, 157.48 cm, given birth at least once," she pulled the jaw open and frowned.<p>

Looking back at Charlie, she said,  
>"Radio base camp and let Dr. Dunmore he has a remains to excavate. Also that he needs to do so before tomorrow so that I may get to the remains that are underneath."<p>

Charlie nodded and headed back to the jeep. Brennan stood up dusted off her hands and walked to the jeep. Going around the side near the rear, she stopped. Jace followed her. She unzipped her jump suit then stared at him.

"Do you need to be here Sgt. Jace?"

"I need to be here for this case yes," he replied slowly. Booth had come up behind him.

"She means do you need to be here while she strips out of her jump suit?" Jace jumped when Booth had come up behind him.

Jace leered at her and said,  
>"No but I'd like to be."<p>

Her eyes narrowed and her jaw set, Booth grabbed the back of Jace's neck, swung him around and pushed him towards Charlie who was standing a few feet away.

"Go talk to Charlie," he growled.

He stood in front of Brennan blocking everyone's view and he smirked as her bra came into view,  
>"Is that what you always wear under that thing?"<p>

"Most of the time, these are very hot. You should see what Hodgins wears under his," she said with a grin.

"NO thank you," he said quickly causing her to let out a low laugh. She changed quickly and Booth was muttering the names of saints.

"Do you know how hard it will be to work at a crime scene knowing what you wear under that thing?"

"As hard as it was last night?"

"Funny bones you made a joke," Booth laughed out. She just laughed and folded up her jump suit. Booth was rounding up his unit when Charlie walked up to her.

"These were not guerrilla kills," she stated. He raised his eyebrow for an explanation.

"Guerrillas wouldn't kill a woman. They are a high commodity here on the islands. They would have sold her," she supplied the explanation. When the unit came back, everyone loaded up into the jeep Sgt. Jace had decided to ride with Brennan he was in the back seat between Parks and Booth. Hodgins sat in the front seat and Brennan was driving. Hodgins snickered and Brennan looked at him. He laughed out,

"Booth finally let you drive." Brennan chuckled and Booth scowled. They arrived at base camp and unloaded.

Dr. Dunmore and Pritchard loaded into a jeep and Booth waved at Pritchard as they drove off. Brennan strode towards the lab and Booth glanced over at Williamson who gave him two thumbs up. He followed them into the lab and Charlie trailed in after him. They worked as a team, Dr. Tanaka sliding into a role as if it was an everyday thing. They worked quietly and precisely. Charlie, Booth and Sgt. Jace leaned against a table in the corner staying out of the way.

"I feel like one of your bugs in a jar Hodgins," Cam said glancing at the men leaning against the table. Hodgins looked at the three leaning there against the table and chuckled. He leaned back into the microscope twiddling the knobs as he looked into the eyepieces.

"So we are sitting here why?" Sgt. Jace asked Charlie and Booth.

"I'm sitting here because this is what Booth normally does," Charlie shrugged.

"And I sit here because they give the evidence orally and do reports after. So I sit, listen, and get to investigating faster. Plus the women are hot," Booth grumbled at the thought of Charlie investigating with Bones.

"So Dr. Brennan will be going out to speak to suspects?"

"No, I will not be. I only work in the field with Booth and Agent Burns knows that. He will be conducting the investigation alone unless he needs me for intellectual reasons," Brennan stated without looking up from the particulates she was collecting.

"How long will this take," Sgt. Jace inquired.

"As long as it takes," Booth told him.

"What are they doing?" Booth rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Gathering particulates and flesh evidence if there is any," Booth told him. They watched in silence as the hours passed and evidence was gathered, labeled and processing began. At dinnertime Booth, left when he came back Angela was helping him carry plates. She kissed Hodgins then looked at Brennan.

"You still owe me details Bren, and don't think you're getting out of this," she admonished then left. Booth's face turned red and Cam giggled at him. They thanked him, quickly ate, and went back to work.

"You know I thought being an investigator had sucky hours," Charlie muttered "have you even slept in the last five years Booth? If you're constantly at the lab with Dr. Brennan and at the office the rest of the time when do you sleep?" Booth chuckled when Brennan and Cam looked up with matching grins.

"He sleeps on Dr. B's couch some," Hodgins told him with a laugh. They went back to work and finally Booth looked at them. They were gathering the last of the particulates from the last set of remains.

Cam sighed and said,  
>"Enough for tonight, we need to be on our A game for this one guys. Bed for now and we can go back to the site in the morning."<p>

They carefully put away their tools and remains, wiped everything down for Dr. Dunmore and strolled from the lab. Everyone headed to their respective huts. Upon reaching theirs, Brennan grabbed her shower supplies and headed to the showers she felt dirty from slogging around in the dirt and humidity for most of the morning. She was washing her hair when she felt a very wet male body press up against hers. She grinned and rubbed her back against his chest.

He dropped a kiss on her shoulder and growled,  
>"Do you do that to all men that climb in the shower with you?"<p>

"You're the only man who has climbed in a shower with me when I wasn't expecting it," she laughed throatily.

She felt his soapy hands begin to roam her body and her pulse sped up. He groaned as her hands slid up his chest as she turned to face him. Pressing up against him, she kissed him with barely restrained passion. He picked her up and pushed her against the wall.

Her mouth was on his earlobe when she demanded,  
>"Now!"<p>

He thrust into her and had to bite back a loud moan as her heat surrounded him. Thrusting in and out of her slowly he felt her release building. He felt her muscles start to spasm around his length.

Clenching his jaw from holding back his own release, he murmured,  
>"Let go for me baby. I want to feel it."<p>

With those words Brennan let go with a loud moan, Booth followed moments later with his release. Holding her against the wall, he pressed his forehead against hers, both of them panting. He slowly withdrew and she slid to the floor. Kissing him again, she picked up her body wash.

"Nuh uh now that I can touch I'm doing it," he grinned at her wolfishly.

He lathered her up and ran his hands all over her body making her squirm again. Looking around she didn't see his body wash and pouted. Grinning she picked up her body wash and lathered him up in return. He bit back a groan when she paid special attention to his lower body. When they were finished, she quickly toweled off then tossed him her towel and dressed.

She grabbed her supplies and left him drying off. As she came out of the shower building she found Angela leaning against the door with a satisfied smirk.

"No need for details I heard everything," she told her. Brennan frowned at her invasion of their privacy.

"Don't glare at me; it was either me or his unit who were hanging around the door. Take your pick sweetie," Angela told her.

Angela winked and headed back to her hut with Hodgins. Booth caught up with Brennan inside the hut door. When it banged closed she pressed up against him and growled at him. Her hands were everywhere and his clothes came off in short order. She had stripped before he had gotten in the door.

* * *

><p>A<strong>N: what is up next for the squint squad and Booth's crew? Read tomorrow to find out. **

**Please review, I love them!**


	10. Translating Squint  Smut Free Version

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or my mind or anything else for that matter ;-)

**DrB28 I have to say that I believe people take the whole what's ours is ours thing to literally. I believe that is more of what they talk about and reveale. Their actual relationship would be like any other in terms of public knowledge. The scene in the truck was more about him worrying about her and her unable to deal with all the emotions she's used to compartmentalizing. They were alone in the truck so it was not like there were people listening in. But that's just my oppinion and everyone knows what they are like...**  
><strong>Mendenbar what can I say other than I hope it holds to your expectations ;-)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Chapter 9: Translating Squint<strong>

She opened the door and almost tripped over Techie sitting in the chair outside their door. She stepped around him assuming it had something to do with Booth. Booth stepped up to him,

"Is there a reason you're sitting in front of the door private?" Techie stood up and said,

"Sir Dr. Dunmore was attempting to interrupt your sleep. We thought it best for everyone if that did not happen." Booth nodded his thanks and turned as he heard,

"Dr. Brennan. Doctor Brennan!" Rolling his eyes, he stepped in the way of the doctor as he tried to follow her down to the beach.

"Something I can help you with Dr. Dunmore?" Booth asked him politely.

"I need to speak with Dr. Brennan about the lab rotation. It is just abominable." Booth rolled his eyes and said,

"When she is ready she will speak with you. But as you can see she is not ready." Glaring at Booth the doctor stomped off. Booth growled and walked over to where Inspector Pritchard was sitting in the middle of the camp. Catching her eye, he gestured for her to come over. She walked over with a smile,

"Something I can help you with Agent Booth?" Booth tried to smile but it did not come out well.

"Do you have another scientist? I can usually put up with some arrogant people but Dr. Dunmore has pushed just about everyone's buttons. Dr. Tanaka is working quite well the Jeffersonian team. He however is very persistent to the point of being obnoxious." She laughed and told him,

"His replacement is already on the way and should be here first thing in the morning. He has annoyed Sgt. Jace as well and been quite obnoxious. His actions will be reported." Booth smiled and nodded. She went back to the circle of soldiers she had been speaking with and he went over to the com tent to send an update. The evening passed sitting in the camp chairs discussing preliminary observations. Charlie kept looking at Booth who was providing translations and rolling his eyes. Suddenly Angela caught on to what was going on between the two, she burst out laughing and Brennan turned and looked at her.

"Booth's becoming a squint," she gasped out. Booth narrowed his eyes at her and she giggled.

"He's been translating for Charlie for the last hour," she laughed out. The team shook their heads and laughed. Booth sighed and rolled his eyes.

Goodman looked at him and said,  
>"So you're the best sniper the military has seen in the last decade, special forces, a screaming eagle, a ranger with special ops tabs, combat infantry, HALO, air assault, parachutist, silver star winner and now you can translate squint speak?" Booth's face had turned beet red as his achievements were listed.<p>

Straightening his back he winked at Brennan and said,  
>"Yes I am."<p>

The squints burst into a rolling laughter that left everyone else lost. Booth stood up and held his hand out to Brennan who stood up and took it with a smile. They walked hand in hand towards the beach.

Parks started to follow and Angela put her arm out and said,  
>"I don't think so big man. You run stuff tonight, leave them be."<p>

They walked along the shoreline with the waves lapping at their feet. Brennan stopped and tugged at Booth's hand. He stopped and faced her. She stepped into him and kissed him softly. He deepened the kiss their tongues fighting for dominance.

He pulled back and barked out,  
>"If you three don't find somewhere else to be you will be sent back to Phoenix."<p>

She flinched when he barked and she heard a muttered,  
>"Damn how the hell did he hear us?"<p>

Silence fell over the beach again and Booth paused listening. He turned back to her and grabbed her lips with his. She ran her tongue along his lower lip and he groaned. Nibbling on her bottom lip, he moved his lips lightly across her cheekbones and to her ear. He heard her moan low in her throat and he nibbled just a little harder. Tugging his hand, she led him back towards their hut. When the door closed behind them, she grabbed Booth by his shirt and pulled him close to her. His lips found hers in a slow passion filled kiss. Booth taught her how to attempt to break the laws of physics. he then gave her practice in the lessons he taught her.

"We did not break the laws of physics but we came pretty close," she whispered against his chest. He chuckled and ran his hand up and down her back from neck to the small of her back. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around fell asleep to the sound of his heart and knew that this was where she belonged.

**Maluku: June 29th**

Brennan rose, completed her daily rituals, and went to the kitchen for coffee. She looked over the supplies and nodded. Taking her coffee, she walked to the chairs in the middle she sat down. Sipping her coffee, she felt him behind her. Smiling over her shoulder, she said a husky good morning. He gave her a slow through kiss then sat down next to her. They sat drinking their coffee as everyone began stumbling out of their huts and tents.

Booth sighed and stood up, leaning over he whispered,  
>"I guess I'm going to have to get an earlier start if I want hot showers." He gave her another kiss and took off to take his shower. Charlie stumbled to a stop when he saw Booth kiss Brennan.<p>

Suddenly the sound of loud cursing filled the air followed by,  
>"One hundred and seventy-five bucks. One hundred and seventy-five friggin bucks."<p>

Booth stopped walking toward the hut and hollered over his shoulder,  
>"You should never bet against me Charlie. You should know better by now." Booth took his shower and looked around. They gathered around the jeeps to load everything in them. Cam was staying to run some tests. Hodgins, Brennan, Booth and Williamson climbed into the first jeep.<p>

Williamson yawned and Brennan told him,  
>"It takes awhile to get used to the humidity. It makes sleeping hard at first."<p>

Williamson thought to embarrass her and smirked out,  
>"It was something sounding like a cat caught in a briar patch last night that kept me awake. Didn't help I heard that thing over and over most of the night." Booth rolled his eyes and Hodgins choked on his cup of coffee. Brennan gave a confused look and Booth was ready to explain because he thought he knew what was coming.<p>

Then her face lit up and she smirked,  
>"It's not my fault that you are a maladroit with coitus and ineffectual with the actions that cause a female to make that particular sound multiple times in one night." Booth and Hodgins gaped at her ability to understand the reference in the first place and second to have such a good comeback.<p>

Williamson glared at Booth and growled,  
>"What did she just say?"<p>

"You just got a squint smack down I believe Williamson. I didn't understand everything but by the look on her face I'd say she just got smart with you," Booth said with a smirk.

"She said it's not her fault that you don't have the skills to make your woman scream your name more than once while having sex, Williamson," Hodgins translated. He glared in the rear view mirror and she just smirked at him while sipping her coffee.

"Never try to outsmart a genius especially her she has this thing about the truth. She'll always surprise you," Booth muttered to Williamson while trying to smother a laugh. Arriving they climbed from the jeep and Brennan walked behind the jeep and stripped down. Pulling on her jump suit, she zipped it up throwing her clothes on the back.

She looked at Hodgins and told him,  
>"There are phalanges sticking from the dirt on the west side of the pit so we will be working from that direction. They are more than 50% decomposed as was the last set of remains so we will be working carefully as the skulls on all the remains have been shattered on the parietal bone." Hodgins nodded, zipped his suit up and grabbed his bag.<p>

"Did you understand any of that Booth?" Williamson said in a loud stage whisper. Booth rolled his eyes and made a few gestures and half the men disappeared into the woods.

"She said that the last two bodies were mostly decomposed and that on the west side of the pit there were finger bones sticking out from dirt. That they would have to sift carefully because so far every victim has had the back of their head blown off. They have to find the pieces of the skull to put it back together."

"Nerd," Williamson teased him.

"Idiot," Booth shot back then looked up as Hodgins grinned and chuckled at the two of them.

"Booth is a squint, Booth is a squint," Hodgins said in a singsong teasing voice as he walked away. It took almost until lunch to clear off the body.

Looking over at Charlie who nodded and Jace shook his head in bemusement she began,  
>"Seventh victim: Female, Caucasian, approximate age 25-30, weight 135-140lbs, 157.48 cm, given birth at least once," she pulled the jaw open and frowned.<p>

Looking back at Charlie, she said,  
>"Radio base camp and let Dr. Dunmore he has a remains to excavate. Also that he needs to do so before tomorrow so that I may get to the remains that are underneath." Charlie nodded and headed back to the jeep. Brennan stood up dusted off her hands and walked to the jeep. Going around the side near the rear, she stopped. Jace followed her. She unzipped her jump suit then stared at him.<p>

"Do you need to be here Sgt. Jace?"

"I need to be here for this case yes," he replied slowly. Booth had come up behind him.

"She means do you need to be here while she strips out of her jump suit?" Jace jumped when Booth had come up behind him.

Jace leered at her and said,  
>"No but I'd like to be."<p>

Her eyes narrowed and her jaw set, Booth grabbed the back of Jace's neck, swung him around and pushed him towards Charlie who was standing a few feet away.

"Go talk to Charlie," he growled.

He stood in front of Brennan blocking everyone's view and he smirked as her bra came into view,  
>"Is that what you always wear under that thing?"<p>

"Most of the time, these are very hot. You should see what Hodgins wears under his," she said with a grin.

"NO thank you," he said quickly causing her to let out a low laugh. She changed quickly and Booth was muttering the names of saints.

"Do you know how hard it will be to work at a crime scene knowing what you wear under that thing?"

"As hard as it was last night?"

"Funny bones you made a joke," Booth laughed out. She just laughed and folded up her jump suit. Booth was rounding up his unit when Charlie walked up to her.

"These were not guerrilla kills," she stated. He raised his eyebrow for an explanation.

"Guerrillas wouldn't kill a woman. They are a high commodity here on the islands. They would have sold her," she supplied the explanation. When the unit came back, everyone loaded up into the jeep Sgt. Jace had decided to ride with Brennan he was in the back seat between Parks and Booth. Hodgins sat in the front seat and Brennan was driving. Hodgins snickered and Brennan looked at him. He laughed out,

"Booth finally let you drive." Brennan chuckled and Booth scowled. They arrived at base camp and unloaded. Dr. Dunmore and Pritchard loaded into a jeep and Booth waved at Pritchard as they drove off. Brennan strode towards the lab and Booth glanced over at Williamson who gave him two thumbs up. He followed them into the lab and Charlie trailed in after him.

They worked as a team, Dr. Tanaka sliding into a role as if it was an everyday thing. They worked quietly and precisely. Charlie, Booth and Sgt. Jace leaned against a table in the corner staying out of the way.

"I feel like one of your bugs in a jar Hodgins," Cam said glancing at the men leaning against the table. Hodgins looked at the three leaning there against the table and chuckled. He leaned back into the microscope twiddling the knobs as he looked into the eyepieces.

"So we are sitting here why?" Sgt. Jace asked Charlie and Booth.

"I'm sitting here because this is what Booth normally does," Charlie shrugged.

"And I sit here because they give the evidence orally and do reports after. So I sit, listen, and get to investigating faster. Plus the women are hot," Booth grumbled at the thought of Charlie investigating with Bones.

"So Dr. Brennan will be going out to speak to suspects?"

"No, I will not be. I only work in the field with Booth and Agent Burns knows that. He will be conducting the investigation alone unless he needs me for intellectual reasons," Brennan stated without looking up from the particulates she was collecting.

"How long will this take," Sgt. Jace inquired.

"As long as it takes," Booth told him.

"What are they doing?" Booth rolled his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Gathering particulates and flesh evidence if there is any," Booth told him. They watched in silence as the hours passed and evidence was gathered, labeled and processing began. At dinnertime Booth, left when he came back Angela was helping him carry plates. She kissed Hodgins then looked at Brennan.

"You still owe me details Bren, and don't think you're getting out of this," she admonished then left. Booth's face turned red and Cam giggled at him. They thanked him, quickly ate, and went back to work.

"You know I thought being an investigator had sucky hours," Charlie muttered "have you even slept in the last five years Booth? If you're constantly at the lab with Dr. Brennan and at the office the rest of the time when do you sleep?" Booth chuckled when Brennan and Cam looked up with matching grins.

"He sleeps on Dr. B's couch some," Hodgins told him with a laugh. They went back to work and finally Booth looked at them. They were gathering the last of the particulates from the last set of remains.

Cam sighed and said,  
>"Enough for tonight, we need to be on our A game for this one guys. Bed for now and we can go back to the site in the morning."<p>

They carefully put away their tools and remains, wiped everything down for Dr. Dunmore and strolled from the lab. Everyone headed to their respective huts. Upon reaching theirs, Brennan grabbed her shower supplies and headed to the showers she felt dirty from slogging around in the dirt and humidity for most of the morning. She was washing her hair when she felt a very wet male body press up against hers. She grinned and rubbed her back against his chest.

He dropped a kiss on her shoulder and growled,  
>"Do you do that to all men that climb in the shower with you?"<p>

"You're the only man who has climbed in a shower with me when I wasn't expecting it," she laughed throatily. They spent an inordinate amount of time in the shower, not precisely washing.

When they were finished, she quickly toweled off then tossed him her towel and dressed. She grabbed her supplies and left him drying off. As she came out of the shower building she found Angela leaning against the door with a satisfied smirk.

"No need for details I heard everything," she told her. Brennan frowned at her invasion of their privacy.

"Don't glare at me; it was either me or his unit who were hanging around the door. Take your pick sweetie," Angela told her. Angela winked and headed back to her hut with Hodgins.

Booth caught up with Brennan inside the hut door. When it banged closed she pressed up against him and growled at him. Her hands were everywhere and his clothes came off in short order. She had stripped before he had gotten in the door.

* * *

><p>A<strong>N: what is up next for the squint squad and Booth's crew? Read tomorrow to find out. **

**Please review, I love them!**


	11. No stares No pity

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones or anything else I might use here..blah blah blah you know the drill.

**SouthunLady don't forget they have seven victims all with flesh still on them o.O Cam is working the overtime at this moment.**  
><strong>Mendenbar I'm glad you liked both versions. I was worried with this being my first smutty story I might be overly descriptive. Hey that's part of the fun getting caught right? ;-) I thought that was well a summing up of Booth's career took me forever to a.) figure out all the tabs (required me to watch the Mastadon in the room blechh). b.) figure out what all the tabs meant. c.) figure out who to write it without it seeming like Goodman was gushing lol.<strong>  
><strong>Ptara Angela always wanted details which Brennan would never give. I figured out a way for her to get them and protect their privacy from his unit ;-P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: No Stares No Pity<strong>

**Maluku: June 29th**

Booth awoke with a start hearing soft footsteps outside the hut door. Reaching for the gun on the table next to the bed, he picked it up. The door banged open and Williamson stood in the doorway. Brennan flinched at the sound and blindly reached around looking for something. Her hand landed on a coffee mug near the bed. He stood staring at the gun pointed at his face when the coffee cup grazed his ear.

Booth lowered the gun and chuckled then told him,  
>"Bones doesn't do mornings without coffee. Next time you come barging in remember to bring coffee. I might just start stacking large hand sized rocks on her side on the bed."<p>

"Did you seriously just point a gun at me Booth?"

"Did you just seriously sneak up to my sleep quarters and not expect me to hear you?"

Brennan growled and mumbled,  
>"You're sleeping in the tent with the sergeants tomorrow Booth. I still had another two hours of sleep before he," she glared at Williamson" woke me up."<p>

She continued to glare at him when he asked,  
>"So are you two getting out of that bed or what?"<p>

"That would not be advisable currently Williamson," Booth yawned out.

Williamson's eyebrow quirked when Brennan slid underneath the covers and began to move around. He saw her move around and then heard Booth hiss. Williamson just smirked until he saw her hand reach down on the floor and grab a tee shirt and his boxers. She stayed under the covers shifting around. Booth held the sheet up and watched with a grin.

Brennan popped out from under the covers wearing Booth's t-shirt and boxers. She stood up and stomped past Williamson to their luggage. She quickly pulled out her shorts and tank top for yoga. She reached into Booth's duffle and tossed him a pair of boxers and a beater. She stalked to the shower area to change her clothes. She hit the beach and began he daily exercises.

By the time she was done the camp was awake, she slipped into the hut and quickly dressed. Grabbing her coffee, she sat down and they began discussing the plans for the day. Hodgins, Cam, Brennan, Charlie and the techs planned to go to excavate the last of the remains.

Booth was going with Pritchard and Sgt. Jace to pick up the new scientist. The team headed to dig site 4. Three hours later the last set of remains had been excavated.

Looking up at Charlie who nodded Brennan turned on her recorder,  
>"Victim Eight: Male, Caucasian, approximate age 30-35, approximate weight 205-212lbs, height 186.2 cm, remodeled scapula, oblique simple fracture possibly from an automobile accident."<p>

She turned off the recorder and looked at Charlie again,  
>"Six foot one." Charlie nodded and jotted that down on his legal pad. The techs bagged and boarded the remains. After another thorough sweep of the area, they climbed back into the jeeps.<p>

Arriving at the camp Brennan looked at Cam,  
>"I am going to try to get some sleep. I was woken early by some rude soldier," Brennan told her while she shot a glare at Williamson who smirked.<p>

Cam nodded then told her,  
>"We'll get the particulates and I'll have Hodgins and Dr. Tanaka start on the flesh removal."<p>

"Thanks," Brennan sighed out, climbed from the vehicle, and headed towards the hut.

Booth had arrived earlier than the flight so they spent the hour or so in the market place. Booth stopped at a stall and grinned, what he was looking at was perfect. He indicated to the woman what he wanted and she clucked. She gathered up what he needed and wrapped it in paper. He handed her some cash and she took half and winked. He grinned then took his packages back to the jeep.

They arrived at the airport and Booth practically shoved Dr. Dunmore on the plane. They went to the arrivals gate and waited.

"Inspector Pritchard?" Booth and Pritchard turned and Booth sighed, great he though another pretty woman.

He watched as the women shook hands then turned to him,  
>"Agent Booth I would like you to meet another of our forensic scientist Dr. Emily Cane," Inspector Pritchard introduced them. Booth put out his hand and smiled at her.<p>

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cane. At this particular moment I am Sergeant Major Booth, you will be working with Bones and Agent Burns on this case," he explained to her. Nodding she eyed him and her grin got larger.

"Very nice to meet you Sergeant Major Booth," she said in a slightly breathy voice. Inspector Pritchard rolled her eyes.

"This seems to be a common affect when women work with you Agent Booth," Pritchard smirked out. Booth gave her his charming grin and shrugged.

"Let's make this easy Inspector Pritchard just call me Booth," he told her.

"Booth is involved with Dr. Brennan so do not think about it. There are several attractive males around here so try one of them," Pritchard told Dr. Cane when Booth was several feet in front of them. Dr.

"Someone that hot with Dr. Brennan. I've heard she's very cold and clinical," Dr. Cane laughed out when she came to a sudden halt.

"They've worked together for the last 5 years. While they were visiting us, there was a connection. They have an undeniable connection that apparently has finally been brought into the light. You will see when you work with them," Inspector Pritchard snorted at her.

They pulled into camp an hour later and something wasn't right the men were standing around with a dumbfounded look on their faces. Then he heard it, that god-awful sound that made his blood run cold.

"NO! NO! NO! HODGINS! NO! NO!" Brennan screamed in fear.

Followed by  
>"BOOTH! BOOTH!"<p>

He could hear the beating sound. He was out of the jeep faster than anyone thought possible. He hit the ground running making his way to the hut. Angela was at the door and he knew Hodgins was inside he could hear him talking to her. He could still hear her screaming. He brushed past Angela into the hut. He stumbled to halt seeing Hodgins had his arms around her trying to stop her violent motions talking to her in a low tone.

"Come on Dr. B I'm right here. You're not there, come on I know you can hear me." Hodgins was in tears and looked up at Booth.

"I can't get through to her. She's been screaming for 15 minutes now." Booth went over to the bed and pulled his boots off. Lying down on the bed, he pulled her from Hodgins arms and wrapped himself around her. Her movements slowed with the heat of his body.

He began whispering in her ear,  
>"Bones come on baby. I'm not drowning. Hodgins is not bleeding. Bones. Bones. Bones I know you can hear us. Come back Bones."<p>

He continued to repeat this repeatedly. Her cries becoming quieter and quieter the more he repeated the mantra. He gestured and Hodgins joined the mantra repeating what Booth was saying. It took another five minutes before she settled into just crying. When she got to this point, he waved Hodgins out and he silently left looking over his shoulder. He never realized how bad that case had hit her.

He took it hard but apparently, she had feared not for herself but for the others who had been trapped. He left quietly and wrapped himself around his wife who squeezed him tight. The small family sat together in the center of the camp at what they now referred to as the gathering spot. A few of the privates came to sit with them.

"I did not realize she was still having them," Sweets said quietly. They looked at him and shook their head; they had not realized it either.

The privates looked on in curiosity and Sweets stated softly,  
>"PTSD." And the family nodded in sorrow.<p>

"Never thought a civilian would suffer from it," Anderson whispered sadly. Shaking his head, he made his way over to Parks.

"NSNP," Parks barked out with authority.

"Hooah," was the immediate acknowledgment.

The family looked at Johnson, who told them,  
>"No stares No pity. Not a common term but becoming more so with so many soldiers suffering from PTSD Anyone suffering from PTSD wants no staring after a nightmare and no pity. So we give them NSNP."<p>

The family sat there nodding and Hodgins stood up and bolted. Angela sighed and followed him making her way slowly towards the bathroom. The sounds of his retching echoed across the now quiet camp. Dr. Cane looked at Pritchard with her eyebrows raised and Pritchard just shrugged.

Brennan came to awareness of being very sore and stiff. She blinked her eyes, which seemed to be crusty. She wiped her eyes and glanced around. Booth was lying with her on the bed. He didn't say anything and neither did she. She stood up and he let her go, she gathered her clothes and made her way to the shower. She smelled lunch and knew it was close to time to eat. Her stomach growled as she showered.

She made her way stiffly towards the gathering spot and sat down. Hodgins and Angela approached a few moments later. She saw Hodgins cheek turning purple with a bruise. Brennan saw it and then saw everyone's eyes shift around uncomfortably.

"I did that to you Hodgins," she stated bluntly. Hodgins cringed and shrugged she stood up and hugged him.

She whispered,  
>"Thank you."<p>

She walked to the lab and disappeared inside. Booth stepped out of the hut and Parks approached him.

"Anything I should know about?"

Booth shook his and said,  
>"No."<p>

"You sure it might not be safe if she does that when she's awake."

Booth turned around and faced Parks, his eyes filled with pain.  
>"She only does it when she sleeps. It only comes out when she's not got it locked down. Please just leave it be."<p>

"But seriously it might help her to talk about it with..." he stopped suddenly seeing Booth's face.

"You just want to know about it. Well here, you go, she was buried alive with Hodgins. She was forced to perform surgery with no anesthesia on him. They almost died together. Heather Taffet was a nightmare. ," Booth snarled and stalked off.

Parks ambled over to the circle and sat down, intertwining his fingers, he rolled his thumbs one over another. He looked up at the distressed faces of the group sitting there.

Sweets looked up and turned an icy pair of eyes on Parks,  
>"Do not ask or mention it again."<p>

Parks nodded and sat in silence. Booth quietly opened the lab door and looked in to see Dr. Tanaka piecing one skull together and sitting in almost the same way on another table, he saw Brennan piecing another together.

"Hey Bones," Booth said quietly not wanting to disturb the silence. She looked up as Dr. Tanaka continued to work.

"The new British squint is here. She and Pritchard are having coffee she would like to meet you," he continued softly still unable to break the seeming serenity of the situation. She nodded stood up, snapped her gloves off, and strode towards them in the kitchen.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan," Brennan said extending her hand.

"I'm Dr. Emily Cane nice to meet you Dr. Brennan. I understand that Dr. Dunmore gave you some problems with working together. Your standards are much better than what is required by parliament. I would be very pleased to work with you on this investigation," Dr. Cane said grasping her hand.

"At the moment Dr. Saroyan is running ballistics, Dr. Tanaka and I are reconstructing skulls for identification and Dr. Hodgins is working with the particulates. So if there is anything that you are especially skilled at please feel free to help," Brennan told her. Brennan turned and headed to the office when she arrived she picked up the phone and dialed the numbers that were so familiar to her.

"Medico-legal lab. Dr. Goodman speaking."

"Good morning Dr. Goodman," she replied.

"Dr. Brennan, you have made things very difficult absconding with our employees," he said good-naturedly.

"Dr. Goodman that would be the FBI. We have a mass murder here and they are needed to find justice. I have need of the facilities, which doctor is working today?" She heard papers moving on the desk.

"Today is Dr. Bray," he replied.

"Is Dr. Bray there right now?"

"Yes he is Dr. Brennan would you like to speak to him?"

"No please just advise him that I would like to teleconference with him. I will wait for him to open the link."

"Yes Dr. Brennan I will advise him of the situation right now." The phone call ended with a click and Brennan waited for the teleconference to begin. The screen blinked and Wendell appeared on the screen.

"Dr. Brennan wow you look good," he said with a smile.

"Thank you Wendell you look well too. I need you to send dental cast polymer by quickest way possible. I will be uploading x-rays and other digital images on to the Jeffersonian server and will need magnification."

"Yes Dr. Brennan I will do that now," Wendell told her.

She nodded her head and closed the connection. She went back to the lab and found Dr. Cane piecing together a skull; she sat down and returned to her work. Time passed quickly as they worked, Dr. Tanaka had finished the skull that was previously being worked on and began another. Brennan finished her skull and snapped off her gloves.

She headed to the kitchen having noticed that their coffee ground supply was running low. She walked to the kitchen then walked over to the pans pulled out six sheets. Digging around she found the wire meshes and placed them over the sheets. She turned on the oven and picked up a bag. Walking to the table, she cut the bag open with a grunt. Scooping the beans on to the sheet, she placed them in the oven.

Booth stood in the door watching her, she looked so domestic in the kitchen and he liked it. She set up the commercial grinder and was glad that the board had provided. It was a rational and logical decision that would save money. She walked back to the oven and opened the door shaking the trays she pulled out two and left the others. Booth breathed deeply and raised his eyebrows was she seriously roasting coffee.

Shaking the sheets again, she left them sit and walked back to the oven. She pulled out the last four sheets and turned around to place them on the counter.

"Are you in need of something to do Booth?"

He grinned and asked,  
>"How did you know I was here? You did not look up at all?"<p>

She smiled and told him,  
>"I always know when you are around."<p>

She went back to the original set of pans and shook it again. Scooping the beans into the grinder, she hit a button and ran it for a few moments. She emptied the grinder into a container. He watched her for half an hour and realized she was finishing the last of a fifty-pound bag.

Cam walked in and took a deep breath,  
>"Oh that smells so good. Dr. Brennan the other doctors left the last skull for you to piece together.<p>

Brennan nodded and turned off the oven the proceeded to clean up. She walked to the lab and Booth followed behind her.

She asked,  
>"Where did you go?"<p>

"Scouting out some things in the jungle," he told her with a smile. She rolled her eyes and walked into the lab. Washing her hands, she snapped on gloves. Sitting down at the table, she began to separate the pieces of skull. Booth left her to work and headed over to where Charlie was sitting.

"I have to go out on security patrol. Bones is piecing together the last skull. It will take her awhile and she won't pay attention to the time. Make sure she has coffee and dinner she's vegetarian."

Charlie smirked at him,  
>"I'm not her boyfriend that's your job. I'm not her maid or her keeper."<p>

Booth growled and said,  
>"You will never work with the squints as a field agent Burns if you treat them that way. They are not like us they look for truth, for answers, time and personal discomforts are irrelevant." Booth stalked off and headed towards the bunk tent.<p>

He looked around and called out,  
>"Techie take care of Bones while I'm gone. She needs joe and chow."<p>

Techie nodded and gave a half salute. Booth stalked off, put his gear back on, and set out with his group for the next three hours. When he came back to the camp Charlie was in the com tent on the computer. He was sipping a cup of coffee.

Booth leaned over his shoulder and asked in a questioning tone,  
>"Good coffee Charlie?"<p>

Charlie jumped a little and replied,  
>"Actually this is some of the best coffee I've ever had."<p>

Booth smirked and said,  
>"The next time you think it's not your job to take care of Bones, think of this. She roasted those coffee beans herself this afternoon while you sat on your ass. She takes care of you so you should occasionally return the favor."<p>

Clapping his hand on Charlie's shoulder, he left him to his work. Booth walked into the offices to find out if there was any new information.

"Hey studly. Bren's been in there for hours I hope she's been eating." Booth looked at Techie who smiled and nodded.

Booth grinned at her,  
>"She's being taken care of Angela."<p>

Angela nodded and went back to work. Booth walked to the lab to find Brennan bent over the last victim gluing the skull back together. Noticing her empty cup, he picked it up and carried it back to the kitchen to refill it. Walker was in the kitchen cooking something that smelled suspiciously like chocolate. He turned around when he heard Booth walk in.

He took a sip of his own coffee and said,  
>"You know when we have to go back to Phoenix we'll go back to drinking swill. If nothing else the geeks know how to live."<p>

Booth snorted and finished filling Brennan's cup and carried it to the lab. Setting it down he left her quietly to work. Looking at his watch, he headed back to the hut to catch some sleep before his next patrol. He awoke and it was dark, the definite smell of chocolate wafted across the encampment. Walking out he noticed people headed in for dinner and followed them in. Making a plate for Brennan, he headed to the lab and found her working on the last victim's skull. She stopped when he came in and looked up.

"What time is it?"

Booth set the plate down and looked at his watch,  
>"Eight thirty." She sighed and stood up to stretch the muscles in her back.<p>

She looked at him and said,  
>"I'm almost done with the skull reconstruction. Having this many victims at one time is very time consuming."<p>

Booth gave a low laugh and replied,  
>"Notice that did you?"<p>

She looked at him and said,  
>"I just said I did, didn't I?"<p>

He laughed again and smiled at her. They were heading towards the door when they heard yelling outside they scrambled to see what was going on. There was a woman kneeling in the middle of the campground surrounded by men.

Booth let out a sigh and said,  
>"Looks like the vultures found us."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay yeah I know there is no NSNP that I know of but it seems appropriate. Every guy I know in the military has enough pride it couldn't be stuffed into a footlocker if you tried. They wouldn't want anyone staring or pitying them for the horrors they've seen and faced. Just understanding. So yeah I thought it was appropriate. **  
><strong>Coffee and chocolate are actually staple crops in the Indonesian Isles so meh I thought I'd throw them in, but the question is what oh what are they going to do with the chocolate *wiggles eyebrows*. Soon my pretties very soon ye shall find out. Bwuahahahaha =P. Curious yet?<br>Vultures? Who oh who could this be? I'm sure you have already figured it out. As promised Southunlady ;-)**

**Please review I love them. They make my day! It's that little blue line/button at the bottom of the story right about in the middle.**


	12. GI Joe

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, I don't own Breathe that belongs to Faith Hill. I'm not making any money, I'm providing free advertisement.

**SouthunLady as promised ;-) And I'm still not done with her bwuhahahahah. I really dislike her and I don't know anyone who is that nice makes me want to vomit.**  
><strong>Mendenbar I'm glad having something in your inbox makes your day a little better =). Way to go on the genus and species of the vulture, I was a little obvious bleh lol. You can have Techie if you really want him lol. I had a lot of fun creating the soldiers and giving them personalities. Techie gets even better in future chapters ;-).<strong>  
><strong>Ptara I didn't take offense at all it's good constructive critism. I'll make a note for future reference and stories. I uhh slept through the metric system in high school =. Shame on me.**  
><strong>nertooold54 yeah I like Charlie too it seems they use him as a gopher in the offices so I thought I'd give him a more active roll in my stories =).<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Booth let out a sigh and said,<em>  
><em>"Looks like the vultures found us."<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: G.I. Joe<strong>

"I don't know what that means," Brennan stated.

"It means that she is press sweetie," Angela told her as she came to stand next to Brennan. They went out to the middle of the camp and Booth took a closer look.

He sighed even louder then asked,  
>"Ms. Burley why do I constantly have to arrest you for being in a restricted area?" She looked up and smiled like she thought she was an angel.<p>

"Seeley how good to see you," she gushed then glared when Angela snorted.

Scowling Ms. Burley said,  
>"Let me guess Temperance Brennan."<p>

Brennan stepped forward and stated in a cold voice,  
>"No I would be Dr. Temperance Brennan. I did not earn three PHD's to have you forget it because it pleases you to do so."<p>

The woman looked at Booth with a sexually loaded smile and told him,  
>"Gosh Seeley you were right she is a cold fish."<p>

Brennan's back straightened and Booth growled,  
>"Hannah that was not in context and uncalled for."<p>

Brennan did an about face and started walking away. Booth stepped forward to stop her and she put her hand up to hold him back. He stepped forward and grabbed her arm. Angela groaned and watched as she elbowed him in the solar plexus then brought arm back and knocked him on his ass. She stalked off and entered the hut the door slamming closed with a bang.

Angela went over to help Booth catch his breath,  
>"Studly sometimes I think you have no brains at all." Booth was on his back and Angela was pulling his legs away from his body to help with his breathing.<p>

She glared at Hannah and told them,  
>"Do whatever it is you do with prisoners and get beach Barbie bimbo out of here."<p>

Pvt. Legates burst into laughter having never liked Hannah in the first place. He cuffed her and took her to the holding tent. Brennan banged out of the hut and headed to the water.

Booth gasped out,  
>"Make sure to watch her. If she's not up in 9 minutes go in after her."<p>

Angela nodded and headed off to the beach to baby sit. Booth stood up and watched as his unit scattered. He staggered to the office and sat down. He put his head in his hands and stared at the table his mind scrabbling on how to fix this one.

Three hours later Angela was still on the beach.

Parks stood at distance watching and wondered out loud,  
>"What the hell just happened?"<p>

Hodgins had strolled out the door and replied,  
>"The center is cracked."<p>

Parks shook his head as Jace walked up and asked,  
>"What the farfignewton does that mean?"<p>

Goodman had walked up from the other side to watch and stated,  
>"Newton's Law of universal gravitation states that every massive particle in the universe attracts every other massive particle with a force that is directly proportional to the products of their masses and inversely proportional to the square of the distance between them."<p>

Hodgins rocked back and grinned out,  
>"Very nicely put future squint." Parks shook his head and sighed.<p>

Hodgins provided a translation,  
>"Those two are two very large masses. Their combined force or drive and determination that pulls those around them in without them realizing it. So when they hold together the momentum allows us to do what we do, best. When something causes a crack or a split the surrounding masses feel it and are pushed apart making them less effective."<p>

Parks nodded in understanding and said,  
>"So when the shit hits the fan everyone is pushed back by the spray."<p>

Hodgins nodded with a simple,  
>"Yep."<p>

Parks sighed and asked,  
>"So how do we fix this?"<p>

Hodgins shook his head and replied,  
>"We don't we just support them individually until they do. Booth usually is the one to fix it but Ms. Burley has hit a very tender part of Dr. B."<p>

They paused as the heard a song drifting from the beach. Goodman let out a chuckle recognizing the song.

"What is your wife doing Hodgins?"

Hodgins paused a moment and let out low laugh,  
>"Coaching. She's singing Breathe by Faith Hill."<p>

Parks let out a bark of laughter and walked off. Angela sat singing while waiting for Brennan to come out but knew with no limbo this could be an all night vigil. Hodgins came and sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He added his off key voice to hers and they sat in the moonlight waiting for Brennan to surface each time.

An hour later Cam joined them in what had become a silent vigil. Next came Daisy and Sweets, last but not least was Michelle. They rotated getting coffee for everyone. Parks shook his head in amazement as they sat together in a silent vigil over their friend's pain.

Walking back to the security tent he snatched Hannah Burley up by her arms. He dragged her out and pointed.  
>"Do you see that? There are six people over there, they have been sitting there for hours keeping a watch on that woman that you called a cold fish. Now you're supposed to be able to read people. Do they look like they're enjoying this? Do you see their pain? You hurt Dr. Brennan and thus you hurt them. If she is such a cold fish, how could she have so many friends that care that deeply? See Sgt. Maj. Booth may officially in charge however, he's not on duty. You committed probably five felonies at least. And I am going to make sure you are charged with everyone of them. For the same reason you opened your trap. Spite."<p>

He pushed her back to the tent and shoved her through the flaps.

It was three am before Brennan climbed out of the water. She smiled at her friends as she walked by. They did not mention the glimmer on her cheeks as she walked by. Standing up they headed to their respective huts. Brennan saw the office light on and stalked to her hut. Booth silently got up and slipped into the woods for his night patrol.

Brennan changed into her pajamas, grabbed a blanket and a pillow. She marched across the camp and ducked into the bunk tent. She threw herself on the ground rolled up in a blanket and promptly fell asleep. Legates shook his head when he almost tripped on her when he was going to the bathroom. She didn't move when he picked her up and tucked her into his bed. When he came back from the bathroom, he dug around in his stuff and pulled out a sleeping bag. Zipping himself in he went right back to sleep.

**Maluku: July 1st**

Two and a half hours later Legates watched through slit eyes as she quietly snuck out. He watched her go to the kitchen and return with coffee. She walked quietly across camp and made her way to the lab, which was dark. Standing up he took up post outside the door. Williamson was coming off patrol when he saw Legates standing in front of the door.

Striding over he said,  
>"Legates has there been a change in the duties that I have not been made aware of."<p>

"No sir just protecting the doctor's sanctuary," Legates replied scratching his nose.

Williamson eyed him and asked,  
>"Why on earth would you be doing that soldier?"<p>

"Because she is using a familiar coping mechanism I recognize."

"You a psychologist now boy?"

"No sir it's one I used when I was in the system," Legates said with a grimace.

Williamson paused for a moment then nodded and walked off. Legates saw Booth come out of the hut and scan the area looking for her. He slunk back into the shadows hoping that he wouldn't draw attention to the lab. Brennan opened the door smiled at him and walked to the hut. Changing into her shorts and tank top, she went to the beach for her morning exercises.

The men went about their routine and ate breakfast. The scientists staggered out a little later than usual after their nightlong vigil. As Brennan finished her final stretches, Angela approached her.

"Sweetie, you know that we do not think what that blonde bimbo spouted off yesterday right?" Brennan glanced at Angela with tears shimmering in her eyes and smiled.

"Say something please you haven't said anything and your scaring me," Angela pleaded. Brennan shook her head and pulled into another pose. Angela sighed and walked back to the kitchen area. She sat down with the squint squad who all looked at her.

"She won't speak; I think she's scared if she does she will cry. They're there at the surface and she doesn't want to let go of the control," Angela sighed out with a tear slipping from the corner of her eye. Sweets stood up abruptly and walked out. He hustled over to Parks spoke with him briefly. Then he walked over to Booth spoke quickly and stalked off. He walked slowly to the beach.

"Dr. Brennan I need you to come with me, I saw something in the evidence you might find interesting," Sweets told her.

She nodded and followed him to the office and down the hallway. She entered the room and turned around to walk out when she saw Booth sitting there. Sweets slammed the door in her face and leaned against it. She banged and knocked pushing on the door trying to get out. Sweets looked up and saw Parks drawing Hannah Burley along with him still handcuffed.

Parks brought her right up to Sweets, who got into her face,  
>"I am a psychologist for the FBI. I am telling you that you are going to go in there tell the truth of the conversation you had with Booth and apologize to Dr. Brennan. If you don't, well those 15 years that Sgt. Parks promised you well they will be spent in a mental institution. And you will not be in the kind of hospital where you get to paint all day. The kind where you spend your days in straight jackets and have someone else washing you because you are determined to be unfit to care for yourself. Got me?"<p>

Hannah looked at the young man and swallowed at the threat there. As she nodded Sweets stepped back, threw the door open and Parks shoved Hannah in the room none to gently. Brennan stared at the woman crouching on the floor at her feet. She strode to the furthest corner of the room and sat on corner of the desk as far as she could physically from the two of them. She stared at the wall in stony silence.

Booth sighed and said,  
>"Hannah Burley meet Dr. Temperance Brennan. Bones, meet Hannah Burley journalist covering the war in Afghanistan."<p>

Brennan remained silent and ignored them both. Hannah struggled to her feet and sat down in a chair.

"I was put in here with the threat of being put in a mental institution for the next 15 years. I am to apologize and explain the conversation. So here I go, Dr. Brennan I apologize for my comment it was uncalled for. Sgt. Booth was sitting at a table with his unit and I joined him. We made small talk and I asked if he had a girl, he said yes and described you to me. He said that some people thought that you were a cold fish but that wasn't true," Hannah said quickly. She glanced around and fell silent at Booths glare. Booth stood up grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her towards the door.

He knocked on the door and called through it,  
>"Sweets Ms. Burley did what you asked now get rid of her."<p>

The door opened and Parks grabbed Hannah to lead her away and before he could blink, Brennan rushed him to get through the door. Booth grabbed her around the waist and Parks pulled the door closed quickly before Brennan could get out. Booth released her when the door closed and sat back down.

"Bones, talk to me. I know that what she said hurt you. I can see that you're hurting but this is something that you shouldn't compartmentalize. Just say something please." She wiped her hand under her eye to wipe away the tear that leaked from it. He cupped her face in his hands and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"Bones, it is okay to be hurt about what she said. You will feel better if you just let go and cry," Booth told her gently.

"I am not weak I will not cry. I do not enjoy this emotion. The worst part is that it hurt more that I thought you had said that than the fact that she did say it," she gritted out.

"Bones crying does not make you weak. It makes you human. And I would never say something like that about you because I know better," he said.

He wrapped his arms around her, he felt her stiffen for a moment and relax. He felt her tears wet his shirt and he continued to hold her. Sweets opened the door and stuck his head in. Booth waved him back out the door and Sweets complied with a nod. An hour later Booth came out of the room and walked to the bathroom returning with some paper towels.

"Agent Booth," Sweets started to say.

Booth glared at him and said in a low tone,  
>"Not now Sweets go grow some armpit hair."<p>

Parks chuckled and Sweets rolled his eyes then walked off. Half an hour later, they emerged from the room to an empty hallway. Brennan made her way to their hut and dressed for the day. Booth made his way to Parks and discussed the security patrols. He noticed Brennan carrying tissue marked skulls to the office and smiled.

She came back out and called,  
>"Booth evidence meeting in ten minutes. Be there or be cubed."<p>

Booth barked out a laugh and called back,  
>"Square Bones it's be there or be square."<p>

Ten minutes later found everyone gathered around the table. Dr. Cane looked around at the people gathered and a frown gathered on her brow.

"Is there a problem Dr. Cane?" Booth asked her noticing the frown.

She shrugged and replied,  
>"This is the infamous Jeffersonian team. I thought they would be I don't know more professional, older?" The group in the room just stared at her.<p>

Booth snickered and told her,  
>"They are in an Indonesian jungle so office wear is optional and as far as their ages. Genius, Genius, close to being a genius, a twelve-year-old semi genius. They are the best at what they do age is not a factor. Anyway what do you have Bones?"<p>

Brennan looked up and said,  
>"The two bodies that we have examined were shot execution style. However, the entrance of the shot was in the frontal bone and the exit was in the parietal bone." Booth rolled his eyes at her and gave her a stare.<p>

She rolled her eyes back,  
>"He was shot in the forehead and it came out the back. Dr. Tanaka is applying tissue markers now and I will be helping as soon as this meeting is over. We are starting the x-rays so that they can be examined."<p>

Booth looked at Hodgins, who began speaking,  
>"I found some interesting particulates in the soles of the victim's shoes but I am still processing that and the gunshot residue. Our little friends have determined that the victims died earliest being one month and longest being 6 months. The lab rotation slowed me down but since that is not an issue any longer processing will move faster."<p>

Booth frowned his eyes flicking to Brennan but turned his attention back to Cam who said,  
>"I am running tox screens. The liver is not showing any signs of poisons or toxic substances. I am also beginning ballistic tests with the help of the techs."<p>

Booth nodded and looked at Angela,  
>"We already know that the first victim is Oliver Jansen so I am running his through the database to see what comes up. Due to the distance, the process takes a little bit longer than usual. I just received some of the skulls with the tissue markers so I will begin facial reconstruction when we are finished here."<p>

Booth looked around for questions and found Charlie frowning at him. He raised his eyebrow and Charlie just shook his head. Everyone got up to scatter to their respective areas and Booth sat with Charlie and Jace.

"What the hell was all that?"

Booth laughed and smirked,  
>"An evidence update they are telling you what they found."<p>

Jace shook his head and asked,  
>"Which was?"<p>

Booth sighed,  
>"The first victim died a month ago, we know who he is, and Angela is trying to find out everything about him. Which is what you should be helping with; you can use the com tent. The victim was shot in the forehead while he was on his knees. They're not sure how the murderer got a hold of the victim until Cam gets done with her tests. Most of the time it's about waiting. Hodgins found something on the soles of the shoes which may give an actual murder 'll have another meeting in a day or so and see what happens."<p>

Charlie shook his head muttering,  
>"And I wanted to come into the field."<p>

Booth barked out a laugh and left the office. He strode over his hut and put on his gear. Leaving the hut, he walked around the back and disappeared into the jungle. Brennan headed to the lab followed by the squints she pushed the gurney with the first victim to the x-ray machine. She began taking x-rays and when that task was complete, she began to develop them. She placed them in the folder, labeled them and placed them on the counter.

Dr. Tanaka and Dr. Cane finished with the x-rays while Brennan developed and labeled them placing each in its own folder. Two hours later, they had completed the x-rays, processed them into a digital format and sent the digital x-rays to the Jeffersonian. Brennan contacted Wendell and had him begin the digital magnification of several images.

She went back to the lab and they began the preliminary examinations of the bones. Booth returned to the camp and walked to the office. He walked to the office with the angelator in it and Angela had five skulls and was in putting data as Dr. Tanaka watched. Dr. Tanaka was holding a skull on an evidence tray and was turning it. Offering suggestions as Angela input the data; a face began to appear in the holographic square.

Angela hit a few more buttons on her pad and a photo from the angelator printed. Dr. Tanaka took the photo and bowed to Angela while leaving the room. Booth heard someone behind him and turned. Techie stood there with an evidence tray with a skull on it looking repulsed. Standing behind him Sgt. Jace was watching with interest. Booth stepped aside as he brought it into the room to Angela. She smiled and indicated where to put the tray down. Techie's eyes got large at the yellow holographic square.

Angela laughed and said,  
>"Would you like to see what the angelator can do?"<p>

Techie nodded quickly and watched with saucer-sized eyes as she turned the skull and input the data. It took about five minutes and then the head and shoulders appeared in the middle. Booth had to laugh as Techie waved his hand through the holograph. Everyone who saw it for the first time did the same thing. Angela continued to put the data into the pad and muscles appeared. Turning the skull once more she put in the tissue marker information and the face was completed.

"I get to use some pretty neat technology in the army but this, this is just too cool. And you're a forensic artist?" Angela laughed

"I also have a minor in computer sciences. This started out as just something for fun." She printed the picture and placed it under the skull and Booth strode over and picked up the tray. Carrying it back to the lab, he entered.

Brennan did not even pause or look up as she asked,  
>"What have you been doing all day?" She asked him in curiosity.<p>

Dr. Cane shook her head at the fact that Brennan had not even looked up but knew it was Booth. She finally understood what Inspector Pritchard had been talking about.

He shrugged and replied,  
>"I went on two security patrols, got some sleep since I didn't do that last night and have another two patrols tonight. Speaking of not sleeping, where exactly did you sleep last night?"<p>

She shrugged and told him,  
>"The bunk tent, I started out on the ground but woke up on a cot. One of the privates was on the ground when I left but I don't know who it was."<p>

"Bones you should not sleep in the bunk tent," Booth growled.

"I do not see why it is a problem. They never knew I was there."

"Because Bones it's against the rules in the military and you slept in a military tent with about twenty male privates."

She shrugged and replied,  
>"It is not like we were having sexual intercourse Booth. But I understand your reasoning and will try to follow the military's rules in regards to your unit."<p>

Booth left the lab and strode to the bunk tent. Without pausing, he walked in and past each bed. He took deep breath, paused leaned over the cot a little, and took another breath. There it was the faint smell of lavender and vanilla a smell he knew all too well. The privates were watching him like he was insane. He turned around walked out of the tent and stalked to the kitchen.

Looking around he walked over to the table where Techie, Goodman, Legates and Addison were sitting. He sat down across from Legates and glared at him.

Legates raised his eyebrow and asked,  
>"Is there a problem sir?"<p>

Booth took a deep breath and said in a low gravely tone,  
>"Next time you come get me, do you understand me private?"<p>

Legates nodded and swallowed then asked,  
>"She came in after everyone was asleep and no one even noticed. They slept through the whole situation. How the heck did you know?"<p>

Booth glared and said,  
>"Bones has a very distinctive scent. Which is now all over your cot."<p>

Legates swallowed and nodded. The privates around him stared with their mouths hanging open. Standing up Booth grabbed two plates fixed one for himself and one for Brennan. He walked back to the lab and set the plate down on the table with the paper work on it. Charlie watched as Booth grabbed two cups of coffee and headed back to the lab.

Looking at Angela and Cam, he asked,  
>"If she spends this much time in the lab, one how do they ever get anything done, and two how did he have time to fall in love?"<p>

Angela laughed and Cam shook her head,  
>"Charlie where do you think Booth was when he wasn't at the Hoover? He was either in the lab with Brennan or they were out investigating." She placed special emphasis on they.<p>

Angela continued,  
>"Their days began before eight in the morning at the lab most of the time. And they end sometime after midnight. They eat breakfast, lunch and dinner together more than half the time. Paperwork is done together, either in her office, her place, sometimes even his." Charlie shook his head in understanding at how much time Booth actually did spend with Dr. Brennan. Charlie stood and made his way to the com tent to review the preliminary information the squint squad had given him.<p>

Brennan turned around and glanced at Booth who was standing in the doorway holding two cups of coffee. He walked over set down the cups then placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be back in three hours," he said to her and she smiled.

She stood up placed a soft kiss on his lips and whispered,  
>"I have remains to examine."<p>

He left the lab with a grin and jogged towards the com tent. Walking in he found Charlie poring over files stacked on the table.

Leaning over the table he scanned the files and growled,  
>"Charlie make sure you show these to Bones they may contain information that she needs."<p>

Charlie cocked his brow and said,  
>"There is nothing here that she would need to know."<p>

Booth laughed at his misconception and told him,  
>"Since you're not a forensic anthropologist I would suggest that you share this information with her. I would also suggest you offer that advice with Inspector Pritchard. Nake will share as he is used to sharing with Dr. Tanaka." Charlie nodded and began to place the paper work in the proper files.<p>

Booth stood up and began walking back towards the lab to make sure Brennan would sleep. Angela intercepted him before he made it to the lab.

"I have it studly you go do your G.I Joe thing. I'll make sure she goes to bed before dawn."

Booth nodded geared up and disappeared into the darkness. After his final patrol, he slipped into the hut and stripped down quietly. Sliding into the cot thanking whomever decided to spoil the doctors with queen-sized cots. He sighed and she rolled over up next to him in her sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I had alot of fun giving Sweets a more protective role over B&B. I think he doesn't get as much credit as he should on the show. I know Faith Hill's Breathe doesn't have alot to do with actual breathing but the song title was good ;-). I couldn't resist the GI Joe comment it seemed so Angela. SO now we know why Techie is called Techie ;-). Next Chapter FIELD TRIP! Playing in the dirt! Crazy Monkey Sex and oh noooooooo...**


	13. It's Just Dirt

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones no copy right infringement intended.

**JET1967 I cut the sex scenes down to T however there is a violent chapter coming up that I can't really bring down to a T..well I could but the chapter would be only a few paragraphs. But if everyone else would prefer I can do that.**  
><strong>Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews! I Loved them.<strong>

**Happy Mother's Day to all the Mom's out there!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: It's Just Dirt<strong>

**Maluku: July 2nd**

Just before dawn, she slipped from the cot and began her day. He rolled over and grunted out,

"How long were you asleep before I came in?" She smiled and said quietly,

"Two hours." He pulled the sheet back and with his eyes still closed said,

"Come back, get more sleep, you can do your yoga later." She sighed and crawled back into the bed still in her shorts and tank top. They jerked awake when Hodgins busted through the door.

"G-man we need to take a field trip," Hodgins said with excitement.

Booth glared at him and they heard Angela call,  
>"Jack will you get out of there? They could be all naked and sweaty." Booth cringed as her voice echoed across the camp.<p>

Hodgins hollered back,  
>"They were sleeping it's no biggie."<p>

Brennan rolled her eyes and got out of the bed, sliding on her shoes she stalked to the kitchen for coffee.

Booth glared at Hodgins and said,  
>"I will talk to you about it after I have had some coffee. Which requires me to get dressed which requires you to leave."<p>

Hodgins turned around and left with a grin and called out,  
>"I think we're taking a field trip Angela!"<p>

Booth got up stumbled to the shower cleaned up then dressed.

Walking toward the kitchen heard Williamson holler out,  
>"Are you naked and sweaty Booth?"<p>

Booth stopped sighing as he felt the blush creep up his face and then kept walking to the laughter of his men.

"Angela, Hodgins I'm going to shoot you two," Booth growled as he stalked past them. Brennan's laughter rang across the camp.

"Booth it is not like we were engaging in coitus," Brennan called out as the guys burst into laughter again.

"Bones you are not helping," he called back his face turning a darker shade of red. He stalked to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee.

He plopped down next to Hodgins and asked,  
>"Why do we need to go on a field trip?"<p>

Hodgins took a drink and said,  
>"I found tephra on the soles of several of the victims and I need to collect samples for comparison." Booth groaned then rubbed his face.<p>

"How many people? And what the heck is tephra?" Booth asked still rubbing his face.

Hodgins shrugged,  
>"Only need me and security but I think Angela wants to see it. Tephra is fragmented material caused by volcanic eruption."<p>

"Booth I want to go too. I have not climbed Mt. Kiematubu yet," Brennan said with a smile.

Hodgins said,  
>"We also need to collect from Mnt. Gamalama on the other island."<p>

Booth sighed and nodded. Standing up he strode out of the kitchen and Brennan stood up and fixed a quick breakfast from the left over food. While he was speaking with Parks and Williamson, she nudged his arm. He looked down and she handed him the plate with an egg and bacon sandwich. He nodded his thanks, took the sandwich and continued his conversation. She walked off and went to the hut to pack a quick bag.

Putting on her hiking gear, she made her way to the center of camp. Hodgins and Angela sat with her and waited on Booth. Booth strode up and gestured for them to get into the jeep. Brennan climbed into the driver's seat Booth shook his head no with a grin. She smirked and waved the keys. He reached for them and she shoved them in the ignition and started the engine.

He climbed in passenger's seat and rolled his eyes. She smirked and started to drive towards the closest path to the center of the island. They pulled to a stop; she swung out of the jeep and grabbed her bag. They started their hike stopping so that they could catch their breath. Angela gasped and started taking pictures.

She grinned as she snapped a shot of Brennan standing overlooking the jungle. She grinned even wider when Booth walked up behind her and stood in just the right position. They were in profile with him behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist, staring in the same direction. Neither of them were paying attention to the camera snapping photos of them.

Wilson snorted and said to Hodgins,  
>"Your wife is very odd."<p>

Hodgins glared at him and shot back,  
>"No she's an artist who takes joy in other people's happiness. Angela shares the joy that her best friend has and captures that the best way she knows how. Now if you'll excuse me I see a Papilio Gambrisius I would like to photograph."<p>

"Alright bug man time to go," Booth called out. They reached the top of the volcano around lunchtime. Angela, Wilson and Booth sat watching as Brennan and Hodgins gathered samples.

Wilson started laughing and looked at Booth,  
>"You know if you had told me seven months ago that I would be sitting at the top of a volcano in the Indonesian jungle watching to people play in the dirt and enjoying it. I would have called you crazy."<p>

Angel burst into laughter when Hodgins yelled,  
>"I hate the term dirt! Dirt is a meaningless word. Is it sandy? silty? humusy? Is it clay? Is it more organic than mineral? Is it soil? Is it pulverized gravel? What minerals are in it? Are the minerals crystallized? Oh and this is not any of those this is ash fall deposit."<p>

Booth burst into laughter and Angela started to giggle while Wilson just shook his head muttering,  
>"It's just dirt." They let Hodgins gather for another hour.<p>

Booth called out,  
>"Let's go bug man if we want to reach the bottom before dinner we need to leave now."<p>

Hodgins nodded and Brennan gathered up the samples and put them in her bag. Smiling she started down the mountain Booth four steps behind her. They were just passed their second stop when Brennan paused and walked over to a tree. She took out a knife and began cutting stems from the tree. Shoving them in her bag, she continued down the slope.

Booth shook his head at the sky and wondered if his Bones had lost her ever-loving mind.

Hodgins slid a little past him and chuckled, "Cinnamon G-man she just harvested cinnamon."

Booth burst out laughing and kept walking only Bones. When they reached the jeep, she was waiting for them with that I'm thinking look on her face. They climbed in the jeep and she drove them back to camp. She pulled to a stop, tossed the keys to Hodgins, and jogged to the hut. She emerged moments later in her sarong and bikini top. She hit the water in a dive and disappeared.

Booth walked over near the hut pulled off his boots, then his shirt and took off towards the beach at a jog. He dove into the water and treaded water until she surfaced. He saw a shadow under the water to his left moving slowly through the plants on the bottom and chuckles. Brennan saw the shadows as well, breathing deeply she dove and moved smoothly through the water not even leaving a ripple.

A few minutes later, she surfaced right in front of him with a twinkle in her eye.  
>"So there are some of your men trying to sneak up on you what should we do?"<p>

Grinning she held up her hand then swam for the shore Booth stayed there feeling like a piece of bait when she came up from underwater in front of him.

"Bones what do you have in your hand?" He asked clearly, seeing it was brown looking rope.

"A braiding of local fibers used for restraining objects," she told him with a smile. The shadows were moving closer and her smile got bigger.

"What is on the other of your natural fibers?"

She handed it to him and said,  
>"Swim to shore being careful not to tug the line. When they follow you towards shore pull it hard."<p>

She smirked and he did as she told him. He swam toward the beach pretending he hadn't seen them making sure to place little to no tension on the rope. When he reached, the beach he waited with his back turned and heard his men began to almost silently come out of the water. When they reached their feet, he yanked hard on the rope. They fell over backwards into the water looking stunned.

He started laughing so hard he let go of the rope. The four unit members on the other end sputtered and gasped as they tried to stand getting tangled in the rope. Brennan disappeared under the water again and Booth waded out to his waist and dived in. Using sure slow strokes, he swam out to where he last saw her. The guys in the water staggered out and towards the tent.

Brennan slid up the front of him her head breaking the surface right in front of him. He gave her that smile he gave to her and only her. She leaned forward and kissed him with aggression that indicated her frustration.

"Whoa Bones what is going on?"

She growled,  
>"I find that I am in need of getting you naked." Booth took a second before grinning at her.<p>

"Can't get enough of me can you baby," he teased her. She frowned at him and he kissed her to keep her quiet. She returned his kiss with the pent up passion coursing through her body.

The pulled apart when they heard Angela yell out,  
>"Hey no crazy monkey sex in the water you two."<p>

Booth rolled his eyes and his cheeks turned pink. Brennan grinned at him and gave him a quick peck before swimming toward shore. He sighed and started his swim back to shore slowly hoping that his blood would move northward before anyone noticed. She walked towards the hut swinging her hips and enjoying the feeling of being wanted for everything about her not just her mind, not just her body but all of her.

Booth slowly made his way to the hut naming saints. He had to leave on another patrol in an hour and didn't have time for what he really wanted to do. He walked into the hut, stripped down, and changed into dry clothes quickly as he could with wandering hands interrupting.

"Booonnneeess you are making this very difficult. As much as I want to stay here I have to go on patrol shortly," he whined at her.

She grinned devilishly and asked,  
>"When will you be back?"<p>

"I'm not sure I am supposed to do two patrols tonight," he told her. She groaned grabbed her clothes and headed to the showers. She turned it on as cold as it would go and stepped in with a hiss. Standing under the water, she realized it wasn't working for her. She began listing the periodic table.

She frowned when she heard Dr. Cane ask,  
>"Dr. Brennan WHAT are you doing?"<p>

She growled and shot back,  
>"I am listing the periodic table."<p>

The voice laughed and she heard steps fading into the distance. Leaving the showers she headed to the labs to find the remains laid out around the lab on every available surface. She found the case files next to each one and began a slow examination looking closely. She had very little to do as the cause of death was clear and it was slow going on finding identity.

She began the closer examination of the bones she found soothing. She heard the door open behind her yet she continued. The silence indicated that it was Dr. Tanaka. She heard the faint snap of gloves being pulled on then Dr. Tanaka walked to a second set of remains and began to pick up the bones turning them one by one.

Brennan picked up the scaphoid and saw faint mark on the bone. Picking up the bones, she took an x-ray of the carpal bones. She took a digital image of the bones and saved them to the server.

Booth walked over geared up knowing that one of the squints would make sure Brennan slept. He met his guys in front of the tents they were looking around in confusion. There were twice as many men than was necessary.

Booth spoke in a low tone,  
>"A few days ago I placed a recording device in an encampment 5 klicks from here. Parks, Techie, Goodman and Wilson you are with me. The rest of you are on security patrol. We move silent and we move quickly. In and out no heroics. Got it?" They nodded and the two groups moved silently into the jungle.<p>

Brennan's head came up with a jerk an two hours later with the sound of shots ringing through the night air. She walked to the window and glanced around seeing the soldiers disappearing into the woods and Walker barking out orders for everyone to get to one of the buildings. The door to the lab opened Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Michelle, Sweets, Daisy and Sgt. Nakamura came in through the door.

Brennan walked to the counter, pulled out a set of keys, and walked to a locked cabinet. Opening the cabinet, she pulled a shotgun, a sig and ammunition. Locking the doors to the cabinet, she handed one to Sgt. Nakamura who nodded. They loaded first rounds and waited.

They stood quietly for thirty minutes before they saw two men dragging a limping third between them and two more following behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Uh oh who could that be? Parks?Techie? Goodman? Wilson? What's on the recording device?**  
><strong>I love having the men try to sneak up on their teacher. Causing good fun teehee.<strong>

**So leave me a review please I love hearing from you. And I like getting to see what ya'll like and don't like. Make my Mother's Day and review! ;-) I'm not above blackmail or guilt.**


	14. Sus Scrofa Vittatus

Disclaimer I don't own Bones. No copy right infringement intended blah blah blah...

**I'm sorry guys that was mean wasn't it? I don't do cliffie's often but when I do them I guess I do them with a bang.**  
><strong>AryaTindomiel you know I don't know that I put it in. Oh well possible story spoiler they shipped her out.<strong>  
><strong>nertooold54 such interesting questions...however you must read on to find out =P<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews and Mother's Day Wishes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Sus Scrofa Vittatus<strong>

Rushing out of the lab Brennan and Cam made their way to the limping soldier being dragged towards them. Brennan's eyes got wide and she realized they were dragging Booth. He grunted when they dropped him in a chair. Cam began to check him over and found he had been shot in the thigh.

She looked at the two guys and barked out,  
>"Get him to the lab now."<p>

They hefted him up, hauled him to the lab, and dumped him on the last free gurney. Dr. Cane, Cam and Brennan jogged to the lab then Brennan pulled his boots off then unbuckled his belt and began carefully sliding his pants off.

"Uh Bones," he grunted in pain," Can we leave my clothes on please?"

She snorted and said,  
>"Dr. Saroyan has already seen it; I've already seen it and we're not worried about your modesty at the present moment."<p>

Cam laughed and told him,  
>"She's right Seeley."<p>

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille." Brennan saw a blood pool that had formed on his right thigh and was running over the side. Inching his boxers up she carefully swabbed the area. Cam walked over and leaned in to get a better look.

Grimacing she said,  
>"Take a big breath big guy this is going to hurt."<p>

Brennan glanced up and said,  
>"Wait."<p>

She strode over and snatched the keys off the desk where she left them. Opening the second cabinet, she pulled out what looked like a large toolbox. Walking back to the table she opened it and pulled out 30-gauge needle with a 10ml syringe attached.

Cam looked over her shoulder and said,  
>"Looks like an ER kit there." Brennan nodded and dug through looking for the necessary items. She handed each doctor a set of gloves and snapped hers on.<p>

Legates stuck his head in the door and said,  
>"I'm trained in basic field trauma if you need my help." They looked up at him like he had lost his mind.<p>

"We have this under control but thank you private," Cam calmly stated. Dr. Cane was using gauze to keep the blood from pooling. Brennan opened the kit, pulled out the anesthetic, and rolled it in her hands mixing the contents. Inserting the needle, she mentally did the calculations and withdrew the requisite amount. She muttered,

"I hate working with flesh, worse yet live flesh."

Cam chuckled out,  
>"A bit unnerving isn't it?"<p>

Booth lifted his head and glared at them. Brennan carefully inserted the needle and injected the anesthetic. Booth hissed in pain then glared at her. She glared back at him and turned back to the kit. Opening the prepackaged scalpel, she handed it to Cam. Cam looked at Booth and poked the wound. When he didn't flinch she made a small incision, Brennan handed her the forceps. She probed around with the forceps and found the bullet.

"I'm going to need gauze here when I pull this out. Dr. Cane please get an evidence tray for the bullet."

Brennan stood holding gauze and a small bottle of saline solution. Cam grasped the forceps and pulled quickly. Booth grunted in pain and cursed under his breath. Brennan shot saline into the wound to flush it then applied pressure with the gauze. Cam went to the kit and pulled out the sterile needles and absorbable stitches. She quickly sutured the wound close and cleaned the area thoroughly.

She applied a transparent dressing and taped it down with cloth tape. When they were finished, Cam and Dr. Cane left the lab to check on the other men in the unit. Brennan pulled a stool up next to his head. He turned his head and smiled at her, she returned the smile with a scowl.

"I was not near the camp so no one was in danger," he soothed her.

She scowled again and smart mouthed,  
>"It does not matter where you were. You got shot in whatever location you were in."<p>

He grinned at her and replied,  
>"It is just a flesh wound Bones." She glared at him again.<p>

"You stay here and I'll go get you something to eat," she told him and stalked out. Booth sighed then looked up when Parks walked in.

"You know it's not very sniper like to get shot while on a patrol there Booth," Parks smirked out. Booth glowered at him and refused to say anything about the situation.

"Did you at least get what you wanted out of our little joy run?" Booth glared again and pointed to his pants on the floor.

Parks barked out a laugh,  
>"So if I go get myself shot I can have three hot women take off my pants?"<p>

Brennan walked in the door and mouthed off at him,  
>"With complete clinical detachment that Booth got. And if he wants me to take his pants off in a non clinical manner he will think twice before getting shot again." Parks started laughing and didn't stop until tears rolled down his face.<p>

"Boooneees," Booth growled his face turning pink. She set the plate down and adjusted the gurney to a semi-sitting position. She handed him the plate and bent to pick up his socks to shove them in his boots. She picked up his pants, folded them and placed them on the table. She raised her eyebrows when they made a thunking sound on the table.

"Yeah Bones that is something for you," Booth mumbled. Her eyebrow went even higher at his comment.

"Do you think that wise Booth?" Parks asked.

Brennan's eyes narrowed and Booth cut off her scathing remarks,  
>"She's the only one here that speaks the language Parks." Brennan reached into his pant pockets and pulled out a small iPod sized recorder. She stalked out of the room letting the door slam shut behind her.<p>

Booth sighed and grunted,  
>"Parks there are times when I could shoot you. I mean seriously right between the eyes." She walked to Angela's hut and knocked on the door.<p>

Angela answered and smiled,  
>"Hey sweetie what's up?"<p>

Brennan quickly stated,  
>"I need you to upload this into the angelator and clean it up for clarity."<p>

Angela nodded and called over her shoulder,  
>"Jack I'll be back in a few minutes."<p>

She closed the door behind her and walked with Brennan to the office. Angela took the item from her hand and began fiddle with plugs to connect it. A loud beep sounded from the other room. Brennan made her way to the room and heard the teleconference link beeping. Double clicking it, she smiled when Parker's face appeared in the window.

"BONES!" He shouted with a grin. She smiled and said,

"Hi Parker. Is it Thursday already?" He nodded with a smile then a small frown.

"Where is my dad?"

"He's over at the lab. I'll go get him."

She stood up and called out to Angela,  
>"I'm going to get Booth."<p>

"Okay sweetie this may take a few moments anyway."

Brennan strode over to the tents and called out,  
>"Williamson I need you to help Parks move Booth to the office."<p>

"Yes ma'am," he automatically replied. He followed behind her as she strode to the lab. She assessed the situation as Booth stared at her in confusion.

"He can walk just act as a crutch, no weight on his left leg."

She walked off towards the lab and left them to deal with getting Booth to the office. They plopped him down with a grunt and his face lit up when he saw Parker. Brennan propped his leg up on a chair then turned around and made her way back to Angela's temporary office. The sounds of an encampment and the sounds of the jungle low in the background. Angela began using her pad and brought up a wavelength screen. She separated each sound into its own wavelength. She poked around on her pad and the screen began to move and shift.

"Okay sweetie I am going to put this on my iPod for you to translate. Each individual set of sound waves will be saved separately," Angela told her.

"Thanks Ange," Brennan said with a smile.

She took the iPod from her hand and as she walked past Booth's back, she heard,  
>"Bones can you tell him that I am right?" She looked over at the screen and walked towards it.<p>

"First I would have to hear the evidence supporting your position," she told Parker.

Parker looked at her and told her,  
>"We are studying the skeleton in science class. The teacher pointed to the acromion and called it the shoulder. I told her that it was called the acromion and she sent me to the principal. Dad says I was wrong to correct the teacher but I think I was right."<p>

Brennan thought for a minute and told him,  
>"You were right to correct her. However, you should have approached her after class and explained that you had studied the bones with me. As well, as explain that you can name all 206 bones in the body. Instead of pointing it out in class." Booth looked over his shoulder and grinned at her.<p>

She smiled and Parker looked thoughtful and said,  
>"I guess."<p>

She smiled at him and waved to him as she walked out. Walking to the lab, she sat in the quiet and pulled out a sheet of paper. Placing the ear buds in her ear and started the file labeled speech. She listened for a few moments and started it over again. She snorted and pulled the ear buds from her ears laughing. She picked up the iPod and walked back to the office. Peeking through the door, she saw Booth was still talking to Parker.

She walked back to the tent, spoke briefly with Parks, and headed to their hut. She stripped down and put on one of Booth's tee shirts. Normally she would have slept in more but the humidity had risen during the summer and her normal pajamas clung to her.

Stretching out on the bed, she put the ear buds in her ears and played it again. She started giggling when the door banged open and Parks brought Booth into the room. He dumped Booth on the bed with a grunt. She pulled one ear bud out and raised an eyebrow.

"If you tore his stitches I am going to be very angry," she said calmly. She put her arm behind her head and replayed the file again, giggling one more time. Booth tugged an ear bud from her ear by the wire and gave her his Bones only smile.

"Bones are you giggling? I've never heard you giggle. What is so funny that you're giggling," he asked her playfully. He swiped the ear bud and put it in his ear; he listened for a minute and burst out laughing. Smiling he leaned over and kissed her then took the iPod from her. Setting the iPod on the table next to the bed, he rolled onto his back.

She curled up next to him and in a hushed tone said,  
>"I'm still upset with you for getting shot but I love you."<p>

"I love you too, Bones." He ran his hand up and down her spine as she drifted off to sleep to the steady rhythm of his heart.

**Maluku: July 3rd**

Brennan slid out of bed in the darkness before dawn. Sliding into a pair of shorts and tank top she pulled on her boots then crept out of the hut. Scanning the empty encampment, she noticed Parks and Goodman sitting in the camp chairs drinking coffee. She went to the kitchen got her coffee and sat down with them. She looked over after she had finished her coffee.

"Parks and Goodman you're with me." They stood up to follow her she dug around in the back of the jeep and pulled out a handgun.

"Hey hey give me that," Parks barked out. Hodgins laughed as he walked toward the lab and called out,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Parks looked at her as she shrugged into a holster and holstered the gun. She climbed into the jeep and waited for them, they piled in. She put the jeep in gear and took off quickly.

"So where are we going Dr. Brennan?"

"Hunting." Parks rocked back in surprise and stared at her.

"I have hunting licenses in four US states. And until I became a vegetarian, I would hunt for food instead of buying commercially grown meat. What I am hunting requires constant thinning or they tear up the locals vegetable gardens." Goodman's eyebrow raised and he looked around.

She drove for four or five miles and pulled to a stop. She jumped out and waited for them to follow her. She moved quietly through the bushes and they followed almost as quietly. Crouching down she waited at the edge of a very small clearing. They crouched behind her watching; they saw her pause and cock her head.

She put one finger up and they went still. A large pig broke through the bush on the other side. Their eyes got big and she stood up swiftly and pulled the gun. Before they could blink she fired a shot, the pig charged her and half way to her fell over dead. They stood up and let out loud sighs she smirked over her shoulder at them.

"I need you to carry it and I can't pick it up," she told them. They picked up the pig between the two of them and carried it to the jeep.

Grunting with effort Goodman asked,  
>"How much does this thing weighs?"<p>

"I would have to estimate about 56.7kg," she said after looking at the pig for a moment.

"In English please," Parks said with a sigh.

"125 lbs and the English use the metric system," Goodman said with an eye roll. She climbed in as they secured the pig. As she pulled out something hit the back of her ankle. Slamming on the brake, she climbed out and leaned over. Laughing she pulled the packages out and place them on the back seat.

Parks eyed her and she shrugged,  
>"The jeeps get parked in the open and often reach optimal temperatures for snakes to lie in them."<p>

Parks grinned and suggested,  
>"You're scared of snakes?"<p>

She grinned,  
>"Only when Booth is there to take care of them for me." Goodman chuckled as she climbed in and took back to the camp. They pulled in and she directed them to take the pig around the back of the kitchen. They were standing and acessing the best way to butcher it.<p>

Taylor followed them around the corner and said,  
>"I'll do it Dr. Brennan." She glanced at him in question and he answered it,<p>

"I grew up on a hog farm. I know what I'm doing. I'll get someone to help if I need it." She nodded and walked into the kitchen coming back a few moments later.

Taylor shook his head only SGM Booth would have some Lara Croft type woman. Ten minutes later, she came back carrying an armful of leaves that she took to the kitchen. Filling the sink with water Brennan placed the leaves in the sink. Walker raised his eyebrows at her and she smiled then left. She came back five minutes later with more and filled the second sink and placed the leaves in it.

Picking up the bag, she slung it on the table and left. Booth limped out of the hut to find Brennan carefully working a smaller fire. He shrugged his shoulders and sat down.

"Bones, what are you doing?"

"Digging a coal pit," she responded continuing to push the flames around.

"You're not digging anything Bones," he pointed out. She leveled a look at him and stated.

"I am amassing more coals for the purpose of making a coal pit to cook a Sus scrofa vittatus." Dusting off her hands, she sat down.

"Someone left some packages in the jeep. You should return them to whomever they belong." Booth smiled he had forgotten about them. Standing up he went to the jeep and gathered them from the back seat. He brought them back and dropped them in her lap.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay so yeah if you lovelies hit that little button/link down there that says review on it I will post the chapter you were suppose to get today. This is the one you should have gotten yesterday *cough* stupid upgrades*cough*. Necessary evil blech. Anywho, if you review I'll post a second chapter today, I'll give it until lunch time, noonish EST ;-).**


	15. Chocolate

Disclaimer: Didn't own it earlier, still don't own it, not trying to steal anything just borrowing them for a bit. I also don't own If Tomorrow Never Comes..that would be Garth Brooks.

**I felt guilty enough about yesterday then I go and black mail yall..ahh well here you go second chapter... one this morning for yesterday and one this afternoon for today! Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Chocolate<strong>

She opened one of the packages and her eyes widened.

"Booth you did not have to buy this for me," she said with a small smile.

He gave her his Boothy grin and said,  
>"Yeah but I wanted to see you in it."<p>

She laughed and asked,  
>"You want to see me in native wear?" He shrugged and smiled at her with a steady look in his eyes. Her eyebrow crept up to her hair line and she nodded to him. She scooted her chair closer to his so their arms were brushing.<p>

Legates sighed and snorted out,  
>"I really hate it when you two do that."<p>

Hodgins barked out a laugh and said,  
>"You get used to it. At least they're not having eye sex anymore. Makes you feel like some sort of weird voyeur."<p>

"Dr. Hodgins ocular intercourse does not exist," Brennan said off hand.

Hodgins snorted and Booth put his hand up,  
>"Hodgins do not elaborate."<p>

The men around him guffawed Booth shook his head and explained,  
>"Seriously he will tell you some fact about sex with some body part that will make you never get it up again."<p>

"Hey that's Mr. Nigel Vincent-Murray not me!" Cam started laughing quietly behind her hand at the mention of Nigel.

Everyone paused as they heard a voice singing from behind the kitchen.

_Sometimes late at night  
>I lie awake and watch her sleeping<br>She's lost in peaceful dreams  
>So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark<br>And the thought crosses my mind  
>If I never wake up in the morning<br>Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
>About her in my heart<em>

_If tomorrow never comes_  
><em>Will she know how much I loved her<em>  
><em>Did I try in every way to show her every day<em>  
><em>That she's my only one<em>  
><em>And if my time on earth were through<em>  
><em>And she must face the world without me<em>  
><em>Is the love I gave her in the past<em>  
><em>Gonna be enough to last<em>  
><em>If tomorrow never comes<em>

Booth reached over and grabbed Brennan's hand she leaned her head on his shoulder and listened quietly.

_'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
>Who never knew how much I loved them<br>Now I live with the regret  
>That my true feelings for them never were revealed<br>So I made a promise to myself  
>To say each day how much she means to me<br>And avoid that circumstance  
>Where there's no second chance to tell her how I feel<em>

_If tomorrow never comes_  
><em>Will she know how much I loved her<em>  
><em>Did I try in every way to show her every day<em>  
><em>That she's my only one<em>  
><em>And if my time on earth were through<em>  
><em>And she must face the world without me<em>  
><em>Is the love I gave her in the past<em>  
><em>Gonna be enough to last<em>  
><em>If tomorrow never comes<em>

_So tell that someone that you love_  
><em>Just what you're thinking of<em>  
><em>If tomorrow never comes<em>

_Sometimes late at night  
>I lie awake and watch her sleeping<br>She's lost in peaceful dreams  
>So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark<br>And the thought crosses my mind  
>If I never wake up in the morning<br>Would she ever doubt the way I feel  
>About her in my heart<em>

_If tomorrow never comes_  
><em>Will she know how much I loved her<em>  
><em>Did I try in every way to show her every day<em>  
><em>That she's my only one<em>  
><em>And if my time on earth were through<em>  
><em>And she must face the world without me<em>  
><em>Is the love I gave her in the past<em>  
><em>Gonna be enough to last<em>  
><em>If tomorrow never comes<em>

When the voice stopped they burst into cheers and clapping.

"Well shit," came in a loud voice from behind the kitchen.

Brennan started laughing and called out,  
>"Are you okay Private Taylor?"<p>

"Yes Dr. Brennan. I am almost done here," he called back.

"I came out here to discover something big and I get murder instead," she muttered. She stood up and walked back to the kitchen muttering under her breath about self sustaining dig sites. The privates raised their eyebrows at Booth who in turn looked Hodgins for an answer. Daisy however was the one to reply.

"The board of directors figured that most of the necessities we needed were already here on the island. So they sent the equipment for us to process the food ourselves. Which was good when everyone was here because many of the doctors and interns had been on self sustaining digs before," Daisy said with wide eyes. Booth's eyes widened as he realized how much extra she had taken on without anyone's knowledge. He saw Parks slip into the kitchen and his eyes narrowed until he heard a thunk.

Then he saw Taylor walk out of the kitchen covered in blood and he immediately barked,  
>"Taylor what in the heck have you been doing?"<p>

"Uh, butchering a pig sarge," came his reply.

He trotted off to the showers and ten minutes later Brennan came out and began to dig carefully piling the coals. She placed a layer of bark on top of the coals on the bottom. Standing up she waved toward the kitchen and Parks and Goodman came out heaving a large green object. They placed it in the pit and then she began tucking something in the leaves. She carefully covered the whole thing in coals and sat back down.

After lunch Brennan stood up and walked towards the kitchen, Booth rolled his eyes and called out,  
>"Bones what are you doing?"<p>

"Harvesting," she yelled back as she disappeared into the kitchen.

She looked around as she entered the kitchen. Walker spotted her then smiled. A sparkle lit her eyes and Walker knew she was up to something. His mouth fell open when she walked to the storage closet and pulled out items he had been wondering about. She slung the holder with a blade in it over her shoulder then a bag diagonally across the other shoulder. She carried two things in her hand out the door. Walker had to see this.

He followed her and asked,  
>"Mind if I tag along?"<p>

"I don't know what that means," she said over her shoulder.

He grinned and said,  
>"May I come with you to observe?" She nodded and set out at a steady pace following a trail that had been apparently been cut in the last few months. She walked for about ten minutes when she stepped into an open grove.<p>

Walker's mouth fell open as she said,  
>"I am confused as to why we are eating fruit from a can when we have a perfectly good supply here."<p>

"Probably because I was unaware this was here," he muttered and she just grinned.

He watched as she stepped into the metal pieces and clamped them down. He saw what they were when she started to climb. The gave her a grip with her shoes with minimal damage to the plant. She shimmied her way to near the top. Looping a rope around herself she pulled it around the plant and secured it. Reaching over her shoulder she pulled out a machete and began to cut bunches with one hand. Walker had to admit watching someone swing a machete with one hand was kind of scary. When the large bunch broke free she placed it in the bag and began on another bunch. When the bag would not hold anymore bunches she let the rope lose and made her way down the tree.

She handed him a the bag and said,  
>"Please take these back and I will be in that tree. I am going to drop the coconuts to the ground so please be careful when approaching."<p>

He nodded and walked the banana's back to the kitchen and placed the bunched on the floor. When the bag was empty he set it outside the door then headed back to his tent. Snatching up his camera he double timed it to the kitchen and made his way back to where she was. Crouching down he began to shoot pictures, the sound of the shutter covered by the sound of the jungle. When he was satisfied he walked around began picking up the coconuts.

"Walker what in the hell are you doing?" Parks asked him with a faint amusement on his face. Brennan paused dropping them at the sound of Parks voice.

"Gathering coconuts Parks what does it look like?"

"Well you look silly Walker come back and help clean up the kitchen."

"Dr. Brennan wanted coconuts for desserts Parks and I am helping her out," Walker said in a duh tone.

"Helping her out would indicate that she should be here," Parks answered.

"You know your sense of your surroundings are not very acute Sergeant Parks," Brennan called up from the tree and dropped a coconut right in front of him. He jumped back and looked up to see one Dr. Temperance Brennan strapped to a tree leaning back on the rope and holding a machete.

"However I posit the scenario that being in the desert uses a different set of time and space acuity than what being in the jungle does."

Parks rolled his eyes and stalked off as Walker guffawed from the ground. She put the machete in the sheath and began to descend the tree. When she reached the bottom Walker had finished gathering the coconuts. Bending over she removed the metal spikes and began hiking back to the kitchen.

She turned to Walker and said,  
>"Please find one of the soldiers whom is suffering from extreme rage or anger."<p>

Walker raised his eyebrow and nodded. She set up the area outside the kitchen door when Walker came back with private Harris who glared at her. She handed him a large rock and pointed to the coconut set up in the stone bowl on the ground. He sat at the table and crashed the rock on the coconut and it cracked loudly, he moved down the table cracking as he went.

By the time he was at the fourth Brennan had brought out a large and small bowl. She placed the cracked coconut into the large bowl. Then she emptied the milk that had leaked into the stone bowl into another bowl she had brought out. After the third bowl Walker took over staying three bowls behind Harris emptying and setting up the next rounds. Brennan left them to work looking at the sky she squinted. The smell of chocolate wafted across the encampment. She turned back around and walked into the kitchen.

Walker was working on a large double boiler, raising her eyebrows at him she smiled.  
>"Thank you for processing the chocolate," Brennan told Walker who smiled.<p>

"I found the bags and thought you might want to use it," Walker told her. Brennan nodded and went to sit down. She sat with them for an hour or so then stood up again.

"Bones what are you doing NOW?" Booth called getting irritated that she kept leaving.

"Cooking," she called back.

An hour later every man not on patrol as well as Angela, Cam, and Michelle were sitting with him inhaling the delicious smell of chocolate. Walker came out to let them know that dinner was served and they went in and breathed deeply. They ate their dinner glancing into the kitchen hoping for chocolate for dinner.

Walker snickered and called into the kitchen,  
>"Dr. Brennan they want to know when they get the chocolate."<p>

They heard her laugh and call back,  
>"Tomorrow." The resounding groan rebounded around the room. Booth quirked his eyebrow at her and shot her the Boothy charm smile.<p>

Angela looked at him and narrowed her eyes,  
>"Oh no agent studly if anyone gets first dibs on the chocolate it is ME."<p>

The guys around the table hooted and hollered.  
>"Angela I really, no wait, you know what I'm not finishing that sentence. You would want to do what I want to do with the chocolate. With Bones it wouldn't surprise me either," Booth smirked at her with a wink.<p>

She grinned as the men's mouths fell open, smiling at Booth she said,  
>"Honey if I slept with my friends you would have been naked years ago."<p>

Hodgins started laughing as Booth's face turned a dark shade of scarlet. The men around him stared with their mouths hanging open.

"Angeeellllaaaaaa," Booth whined at her. She looked over her shoulder winked and went into the kitchen.

"Breennn you know you want to share," she called as she came around the corner. She stopped abruptly and grinned at Brennan. Brennan had her hair pulled up but had chocolate smudged all over her face, ears and neck.

"Sweetie how in the hell did you..you know what never mind," she giggled and turned around.

Walking to the dinning room Angela made a sweeping bow from Booth to the 's eyes lit up and he grinned. He stood up and limped to the kitchen where he found Brennan smeared with chocolate. His eyes got big and he snuck up behind her and licked the back of her neck. She jerked around and hooked her arms around his neck. She purred and gave him an opened mouthed kiss. Walker made fake gagging noises and rushed from the kitchen.

Her eyes sparkling she said,  
>"I feel evidence of your love of chocolate." She pushed her hips against his and he groaned. He began mumbling about stitches. She grinned and shooed him from the kitchen while she walked to the sink to scrub up.<p>

He limped out and Cam called out,  
>"Seeley you have chocolate on your mouth!"<p>

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille." He limped out the door licking the chocolate off his lips. After dinner the group gathered at the circle of camp chairs and Angela rolled her eyes. She stood up and strolled into the office. They saw the window pop open then yellow flashes and music came pouring out the window.

"Much better," she said with a smile. They all sat there listening to the music and enjoying the smell of pork that wafted on the breeze around them. After another hour Booth heard the door to the kitchens open. Looking over he saw Brennan stroll out, go to the hut, gather her stuff and head to the showers. Booth watched her go enjoying the gentle swing of her hips.

"Your drooling studly," Angela observed.

"You never drooled like that over me," Cam observed. Which caused his men to burst out with comments.

"Dang SGM!"

"Sarge is a stud."

"Sleeping through the scientists."

Booth's face turned red and he rolled his eyes. He stood up and left the circle heading to the hut. Grabbing his shower items he headed to the showers. Brennan stopped him when he reached the showers. She rushed to the offices and came back carrying plastic covering for his stitches. She wrapped his leg and left him to shower.

When he returned she was already stretched out waiting for him. She smiled and he crawled into bed with her. She curled up next to him she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN What a let down after the chocolate scene right? Eh sorry had to go somewhat real life with it somewhere right. I mean seriously if I had wild crazy monkey sex as much as they do in some peoples stories...*shakes head*...lol.**


	16. Boothdar

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones Fox does.

**Mendenbar I know =P that's why I had to write in someone who knew how =P HAHAHA. Anyway a pig that size take 14 hours if your roasting over an open fire however a little bit longer when you bury it in a coal pit. Bless the Sca for otherwise useless knowledge lol. Yeah kind of missed the dinner thing. One of those I know what I was thinking...and you were suppose to as well..duh lol.**  
><strong>Nertooold54 yeah atleast one more should be answered. <strong>

**Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Boothdar<strong>

He jerked awake when she started thrashing. He heard her mumbling then suddenly her shriek of fear pierced the air. It took him a few minutes but he got her awake. She was pale and shaking tears running down her face. She crawled up on top of him he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"You haven't been having that dream since her trial have you?" She shook her head no.

"Do you need some time?" She nodded and he sighed.

"Do you need time and space?" She squeezed him tighter and he sighed. He listened to her breath and realized she had gone back to sleep. Booth heard a soft knock on the door and sighed. He reached down and pulled the light sheet up over them.

"Come in," he called softly. Parks walked in and Booth sighed again. Parks pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed.

Booth glared at him and hissed at him,  
>"Is there something you need Parks?"<p>

"Is she going to be able to handle this investigation?"

Booth rolled his eyes and replied quietly,  
>"Bones can handle just about anything you can dish up. She came here to get away from six years of dealing with this. Everyone who deals in death this much needs a break. She came to malapoopoo get away and it found her anyway." They heard her say something softly and Booth chuckled.<p>

"Is she awake? I don't want her getting mad at me."

Booth chuckled again,  
>"She was correcting me in her sleep."<p>

"I am confused she came out here to dig up bones of dead people to get away from death?"

Booth frowned and said,  
>"These bodies were to gain knowledge not justice. She also came for personal reasons."<p>

"You're sure that she can handle this? Those screams the other day made my skin crawl."

Booth glared and growled,  
>"I said to leave it. We all have those dreams, even you. You talk in your sleep. Just leave it; she will stick it back into whatever compartment she has marked for it." Parks stood up and glanced at Brennan sleeping on Booth's chest. Shaking his head, he left the cabin.<p>

**Maluku: July 4th**

Brennan rose as usual did her morning exercises then headed to the kitchen. Walker and Brown were discussing breakfast. She looked over the rim of her coffee cup.

Finishing her coffee, she said,  
>"Your with me Brown and go grab someone else. I have an errand to run that will require more muscle than I have. I need to go to Ternate this morning."<p>

Brown looked at Walker who nodded then headed to the tent. He came out a few moments later with Techie, they both climbed into the jeep. They arrived in Ternate and she drove to one of the resort hotels. Techie followed her in and she spoke briefly with the manager who nodded and then replied. She nodded and headed back to the jeep. She drove around the back and the door swung open. Techie and Brown looked at her in confusion.

"Well come on, I can't move the kegs by myself," she gestured. They loaded three kegs and several cases of rice wine and she took four carefully wrapped bottles. Placing them in the back seat, she drove back to the encampment.

She stopped the jeep and heard,  
>"BONES! Where have you been? Do you know how much danger you could have been in?" Rolling her eyes, she left them to unload the jeep.<p>

"I took Brown and Techie Booth I am not stupid," she stated.

"Next time tell someone where you are going," he said with a frown.

"Walker knew I had errands to run and that I took them with me. Today is a day of celebration Booth and we will have a party of sorts. Now if you will excuse me I have more to do before dinner," she told him with a return frown. She walked off leaving him staring at her in confusion. He walked to the com tent with a limp. He flicked through and a smile lit his face, he had not realized it was the 4th of July. He heard banging in the kitchens then Walker's laughter followed by Brennan's fussing. He walked to the center and gestured to Parks who walked over.

"We'll be running one security patrol every three hours. That should be good for today. Today is R&R for them. It's the fourth," he said. Parks face lit up and he nodded then walked to the com tent to adjust the schedule accordingly.

Brennan looked over at Walker who was making pancakes and drinking coffee.

"Would it be okay if I made mac-n-cheese for tonight?"

"Are you kidding if the stuff we had at Christmas was your recipe, Hell yeah. That was awesome," he gushed and she just grinned.

She pulled out the necessary pots and began to mix the necessary ingredients. When they were ready, she put them in the refrigerator. Next, she moved on to the chocolate she had been mixing and put those ingredients together and placed them in the fridge. Sighing she noticed it was lunchtime. She picked up some coffee, grabbed her lunch and headed out to the circle of chairs. She found Booth sleeping in the chair looking at him quizzically she put her hand on his forehead. She looked up, his eyes were looking at her with concern, and she smiled.

"It is not normal for you to sleep in the middle of the day. I was concerned that you may have a fever," she said softly.

"I was bored it was a way to spend the time," he said with a soft smile.

"Yeah right he's just getting old and needs his naps," Harris mumbled with a snort. Brennan's eyes sparkled as she tried not to laugh.

"I am not old," Booth grunted out with a frown.

Brennan turned and headed to the office. He'd never noticed how busy she always was, vacation in the plans definitely. He watched the security patrol and noticed the guys were getting a little slumped. R&R was exactly what they needed, and she said she hated psychology. He laughed at the idea and the patrol glanced at him as if he had lost his mind. Minutes later, they heard her laughter ring across the encampment through the closed window next to the computer.

"No you know that you are too old for me," Brennan laughed merrily. They heard a male voice say something in return.

"He's sitting outside talking to whoever is out there."

"Is that what they're calling it now?" They heard the male chuckle out. They heard Brennan laugh then a strange clunking noise followed by another.

"Ha-ha I'm playing Bones with Bones," the man said and Brennan laughed again.

"Hey you're cheating," Brennan called out.

They heard the voice laugh and say,  
>"I am not cheating," Brennan, snorted and then there was more clunking and laughing.<p>

"Now you need to tell me why he is in Malapuka instead of the desert?"

"He does the same thing. You both do it on purpose. It's Maluku and because some of our doctors got killed and they sent his unit here for security."

"Aww that's not good. Well maybe I can talk to him since you're not uptight about your video calls as the military is."

"You need to behave and put that away," Brennan said with a laugh. Booth's brow furrowed not recognizing the voice; he started striding towards the office doors. Cam glanced up as if praying, she knew the shit was about to hit the fan.

Booth slammed the door open and he swallowed his fury in one fell swoop when he heard,  
>"Shrimp didn't I teach you better than to storm into a room."<p>

Brennan had jumped at the sound of the door slamming open. She heard the sound of laughter around the fire pit as Shrimp was heard coming from the door.

She stood up, kissed Booth on the cheek then smiled at the monitor when she heard,  
>"About dang time shrimp!" She left closing the door behind her making her way back to her seat.<p>

Cam raised her eyebrow,  
>"You call Hank?"<p>

"Yes I enjoy playing dominoes with him. I used to visit when I was in DC but now I have to teleconference him. Less than I normally would but I still do." Cam smiled a warm smile at the woman who said she didn't have an open heart.

Dinner was loud and full of chatter. Men hollering to Brennan for her mac-n-cheese recipe. Booth sat with the squints who were gushing over her mac n cheese. Booth felt special she had never made this for them only for him. Then dessert came up and Booth's eyes got wide and Angela moaned in pure ecstasy. A chocolate lava cake set on a bed of caramelized coconut and banana's was served. Booth heard groans of pleasure from the tables around him.

"You're spoiling them Bones," Booth whispered in her ear. She grinned and ate her cake with relish. After dinner, she had Brown and Techie roll out the kegs to which the men whooped in joy. She let them know that there was also a local rice wine to drink. She and Booth sat down with their beers to enjoy some relaxation. She heard music start to drift from the angelator then watched as the men began to either sing or dance. The teams from other countries also joined in on the celebration.

Brennan walked to the hut and returned carrying a bottle of scotch and two glasses. She poured a measure for both of them and handed Booth a glass. His eyes lit up and he gave her a grin. She leaned her head on his shoulder and watched the groups have fun.

He kissed the top of her head and murmured,  
>"For someone who thinks that they do not have an open heart, you have done so much for so many people on this investigation. The least of which is me." Brennan sat in silence and watched the group celebrating.<p>

Something caught her eye and she muttered,  
>"Techie and Legates are down on something."<p>

"Up to something Bones, Up to something," Booth corrected and scanned the group. Sure enough, the two were drinking beer and huddled together glancing over their shoulders frequently.

The next thing he knew his eyes were covered and he could hear Brennan yelling,  
>"Hey get your hands off me!"<p>

Booth began to struggle when he heard Parks whisper,  
>"She's fine we're just funning with you two." Booth stopped struggling but growled at Parks who just laughed. Brennan found her vision blocked by something tied around her face.<p>

"Now sweetie if you want to sleep with that sexy hunk of FBI you have to find him," Angela told her with a laugh. Parks removed Booth's blindfold after explanation expecting him to be quiet. Brennan paused and put her hands out, touching people lightly as she went by them she muttered,

"Angela I am going to metaphorically kill you this is not amusing."

"Oh but it is," Angela called back and she heard a round of laughter.

"When you think you've found him kiss him and find out. But be careful it may not be him so you better be sure before you attach your lips to his face," Angela called to her. Brennan walked forward stopped cocked her head to the side. Swiveled around and ran straight into someone.

"Excuse me Parks," she said.

"Holy crap," he said and she chuckled at his comment. She walked forward paused again then moved left. Booth watched with laughing eyes as she made her way towards him.

"Private Legates please move out of my way," she asked sweetly. Legates stepped out of the way.

"Angela this is not funny," she grumbled as she continued to move forward. She stopped right in front of him and he stopped breathing. Stepping in closer she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. When she let go he chuckled and pulled off her blindfold.

She grinned and tossed it to Angela with a,  
>"Now I'm going to bed. Good night." She sauntered off to the hut and Booth laughed at their stunned expressions.<p>

"I KNEW IT," Angela squealed," Bren has some sexy FBI radar thing going on. I know she has Boothdar." The men in his unit roared laughter at her statement. Booth laughed and followed Brennan to the hut.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So fun and games on the fourth! More to come when they go back to work.**


	17. Explosive Chemistry Smut version

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and I don't promise not to get pissed if tonights episode sucks or someone cool dies...Oh and I don't own Because you loved me either that belongs to Celene Dione (or however you spell her name dang it!)

**Kerika, I know how ya feel lol I had to make a list of all the people and how they were related to the main characters. My husband thought I was nuts I had names with lines, looked like some sort of weird family tree. Nope all the names that aren't made up by fox are either people I know or from a website that list the top 10000 most common names (female,male and surnames.). Davidson was on the list.=P**

**Everyone else thank you so much for your awesome reviews. I really do love getting them they make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Yes Mendenbar even the ones with the pita questions lol!**

* * *

><p><em>"I KNEW IT," Angela squealed," Bren has some sexy FBI radar thing going on. I know she has Boothdar." The men in his unit roared laughter at her statement. Booth laughed and followed Brennan to the hut.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>*Chapter 16: Explosive Chemistry<strong>

Brennan had her hands over her head sliding a shirt down. It was stopped by Booth's hands as they encircled her rib cage under her breasts. He kissed a spot on her neck behind her ear. Her breath hitched in her throat. He rubbed his hands down the front of her stomach and came to rest on her hips. He kissed down her neck to the slope of her shoulder. He lightly nipped where her neck and shoulder joined. She moaned low in her throat then spun around lightly bit his lower lip. Placing her lips softly over his she kissed him. He pulled her shirt up and over her head. Brennan ran her hands up under his shirt pushing it up while running her hands up his stomach and chest. His muscles rippled as her hands skimmed them. He let her pull the shirt off over his head. She licked up his chest and placed an open-mouthed kiss over his heart. He captured her hair in his hands and gently pulled her head up. She could taste the beer he had drunk earlier as he kissed her. His mouth grazed across her cheekbone and tenderly seized her earlobe. Tugging it gently he moved on down her neck stopping when he reached her clavicle. His breath ghosted across the skin.

"Booth," she panted. He stopped and glanced at her with a leer on his face. She growled and unbuckled his belt. Pushing his pants and boxers down in one careful move, she kneeled in front of him. Her lips lightly touched his stitches then moved left. She grasped his rigid length in her hand. He groaned at the feel of her hands on his shaft. She flicked the tip of his manhood then sucked his head into her mouth. He moaned in pleasure as her tongue swirled around the tip. He felt her mouth relax and his harsh and ragged breathing began to slow. He sucked in a gasp as she took his entire swollen member into her mouth and he felt her throat tighten around him as she slid her mouth from base to tip. His hands tangled in her hair as he tried not to thrust into her mouth. He felt a low vibration and his muscled tightened as he realized what she was doing.

"Oh god Bones," he gasped out " I'm going too-" A lightning bolt of pleasure slide through his body as he felt her shudder and realized she had reached climax with him in her mouth. He came to a shuddering release with a low moan. She passed her tongue from base to tip of him and gracefully came to her feet. Booth snatched her to his chest and ravaged her mouth with his. He dragged her to the bed. Placing her on the bed, he brushed his hands across her breasts. She shivered at the sensation. Taking her taut nipple in his mouth, he whisked it with his tongue while gently kneading the other in his hand. Her breath came in ragged gasps as he continued to tug on her nipple with his mouth. He traced a fiery path down her abdomen with his tongue. He felt her breath catch as he hovered above her panty line. Quickly sweeping them down her legs, he tossed them over his shoulder. As he ran his tongue along her delicate softness, he realized she was already wet and panting. Smiling he let out a puff of air that caused her to shudder.

"Booth," she moaned. Delving deeper with his tongue he flicked the bundle of pleasure nerves. Pressing his fingers deep in her core he felt her body began tighten. Sucking her clit into his mouth, he tugged slightly. She tensed then began to relax and he groaned against her.

"Come for me baby, don't hold back. Let it go," he whispered to her. He swirled his tongue around her flicking in a subtle circular motions. She began to tense and shudder he sped his motions.

"BOOOTH," she yelled as she exploded in pure ecstasy. He slid up her body and kissed her thoroughly. She lay panting with her hands clutching the sheets. Her eyes slowly slid open and he kissed her as he slid deep into her. She moaned and began to rock her hips in pleasure. He thrust deeper with each rock. He felt her muscles clamp around him and he realized she was clenching them on purpose making her tighter than normal. He growled low in his throat the sound almost feral. They settled into an age-old rhythm that would bring them pleasure. She began first clenching tighter than he had yet felt.

"That it's one more time baby," he growled to her. She arched up to meet his powerful thrusts as he slammed into her. He felt a white-hot eruption as they came to completion. He rolled to his side not wanting to squash her. She rolled over to face him with a satisfied smile on her face, her eyes slit watching him. She gasped sat up and began checking his stitches. He chuckled and pulled her down. He gently kissed her forehead and tucked her head under his chin on his shoulder. She ran her hands lightly up and down his arm. Her movement stopped and Booth realized she had fallen asleep.

Booth slid out from underneath her pulled on his pants and a beater. He padded quietly past the celebrating men and into the kitchen. He snagged a plate and put two lava cakes on it. He chuckled at the leftovers. She had made enough for a whole platoon.

"You need something private?" He asked Goodman who stood watching him digging in the fridge. Goodman shook his head a smirk on his face,

"Nope, I was just coming to get some chocolate. Glad I'm not the only one." Booth grinned and padded quietly back out of the kitchen and toward the circle. He was eating a lava cake when Angela plopped down next to him.

"Hey studly. You know women use chocolate for a sexual frustration fix right?" Booth grinned and shook his head.

"I eat it when I want something sweet. I am not sexually frustrated in the least," he smiled at her. She grinned at him and giggled.

"I think the whole camp knows that big man. I always knew you two had some serious chemistry. Sounds like its explosive," she said with a low chuckle. Booth's face turned a slight shade of pink.

"No details Angela, so don't even ask," he told her swallowing the last of his cake. Standing up he left just as silently as he came. Entering the hut, he set the plate down next to the bed quietly. She stirred as he got back in the bed. She looked up and her stomach growled.

"It would seem I am hungry," she mumbled. He handed her the plate and a fork with a smile. She grinned and proceeded to eat the cake in a sensual manor that caused Booth to groan out,

"Boonness that is not nice. Besides we have to get up in the morning." She nodded finished her cake and set the plate on the table beside the bed. She curled up next to him and whispered,

"I love you."

"I love you to Bones," he told her kissing her forehead. They drifted into the arms of Morpheus wrapped around each other.

**Maluku: July 5th**

The door banged open with a bang and Booth's eyes squinted in pain at the sunlight's intrusion.

"Get out of bed Sgt. Major we have things to do."

"I will get out of bed when I darn well please," Booth barked which caused Brennan to groan and reach around the bed. She found a shirt and her underwear from last night. Pulling them on she rolled out of bed.

Grabbing her clothes, she growled as she past Williamson,  
>"Williamson do you not have somewhere better to be every morning than my bedroom?" Stalking past him, she headed to the shower. Booth smirked at Williamson.<p>

"Does she realize her ass cheeks are almost hanging out of the bottom of your tee-shirt Booth?" Williamson smirked at him.

"BONES!" Booth bellowed. She stuck her head back in the door.

"Yes," Brennan asked crankily.

"Put some shorts on, that shirt doesn't cover your lower half," Booth said with a grimace on his face.

"I'll put on clean clothes when I finish with my shower," doing an about face she stalked to the showers.

"As you can see, she knows but she doesn't care," Booth snorted at Williamson.

Williamson returned the snort then rolled his eyes and called over his shoulder,  
>"Security meeting in the office in an hour."<p>

Hodgins stuck his head in the door and asked,  
>"You need some help G-man?" Booth grunted and nodded.<p>

Hodgins walked away from the door and came back with wrap and fabric tape. Brennan walked up to the door to find Angela standing in the doorway cheering and laughing. Brennan looked over Angela's shoulder and covered her mouth with her hand to hide her grin. Booth was standing all of his weight on one leg and Hodgins was wrapping his other leg with wrap.

"Angela can you please find somewhere else to be?" Booth grumbled at her his cheeks slightly pink.

"Oh no you don't Agent studly I have wanted to see this since I met you. And whoa boy, handcuffs on your boxers," Angela laughed fanning herself with her hand. Brennan stood silently behind Angela grinning under her hand.

"He's not such a prude between the blankets," she whispered loudly to Angela. Who smirked at Booth with an elevated eyebrow.

"It's between the sheets sweetie and I sooooo knew he wouldn't be," she said with a huge grin on her face. Booth's face was turning a deep shade of scarlet. Booth looked up and pinned Brennan with his stare.

"Bones help a guy out here," he pleaded. She shook her head no, stood, and kept watching with a grin on her face.

Cam came up behind them and asked,  
>"What are we watching?" She burst into laughter at the sight of Hodgins trying to wrap Booth's leg. Michelle came up behind them and covered her mouth with her hand. Booth's rolled his eyes and tried Cam.<p>

"Michelle! You're too young to see this, Cam do something! Cam help a guy out here please? I don't want Hodgins to take me to the shower," he pleaded.

"No way Seeley," she said with a grin, putting her hand over Michelle's eyes and walked off getting in the last word as she dragged Michelle with her. Hodgins finally finished and then helped Booth to the shower leaving him there alone. Brennan realized Booth had not taken his towel, clothes or shower supplies.

Picking them up she carried them to the shower and called,  
>"Booth you forgot your towel."<p>

"Thanks Bones," he called back.

She walked over to the stall he was at, put his towel on the hook, and set his fatigues on the bench. Then she stuck her hand past the shower curtain with his supplies. She gasped when her arm was grabbed and she was pulled into the shower. She shrieked when the cold water hit her skin.

They heard boots thudding into the shower area. Booth pulled her in front of him as the curtain was snatched open. Parks eyes bulged and Booth looked down and groaned. She was wearing a white tank top that was now completely transparent. He wrapped his arm strategically around the front of her while Parks was trying to look everywhere but at them.

"You need something Parks?" Booth barked at him and Parks stuttered out a no and fled. Booth grinned as Brennan turned on him with a mischievous smile. She leaned forward placed passion laced kiss on his lips.

"If you wanted me to shower with you all you had to do was ask," she whispered.

"If I didn't have stitches in a region that showering with you would stress I would have. But I will take a rain check." Booth grinned wolfishly and kissed her back.

She stepped out of the shower and closed the curtain. She made her way back to the hut and changed her clothes for dry ones. Huffing she twisted her wet hair up and clipped it with her dolphin barrette then went to get some coffee. She piled a plate with food and snagged another cup of coffee. Juggling the three carefully she made her way to Angela's office. Setting the plate and cups carefully she sat down and waited for everyone else. Angela was singing to the music softly playing on the angelator. Brennan added her voice to Angela's growing stronger together,

_You were my strength when I was weak__  
><em>_You were my voice when I couldn't speak__  
><em>_You were my eyes when I couldn't see__  
><em>_You sa__w the best there was in me__  
><em>_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach__  
><em>_You gave me faith 'cause you believed__  
><em>_I'm everything I am__  
><em>_Because you loved me__  
><em>

Parks stood in hallway stunned by the sound of the two women singing together. A small crowd was forming in the hallway as the two women sang together

_You gave me wings and made me fly__  
><em>_You touched my hand; I could touch the sky__  
><em>_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me__  
><em>_You said no star was out of reach__  
><em>_You stood by me and I stood tall__  
><em>_I had your love; I had it all__  
><em>_I'm __grateful for each day you gave me__  
><em>_Maybe I don't know that much__  
><em>_But I know this much is true__  
><em>_I was blessed because I was__  
><em>_Loved by you, ooooh__  
><em>_  
><em>_You were my strength when I was weak (you were my strength)__  
><em>_You were my voice when I couldn't speak__  
><em>_You were my eye__s when I couldn't see__  
><em>_You saw the best there was in me__  
><em>_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach__  
><em>_You gave me faith 'cause you believed__  
><em>_I'm everything I am__  
><em>_Because you loved me, oh_

They stopped abruptly when Inspector Pritchard sighed. They looked over their shoulders then waved them in. They gathered around and Hodgins helped Booth over to the chair at the table next to Brennan. She pushed his coffee and plate over to him.

"We're having this meeting here because brokedick over there requested it," Parks stated to the other Sergeants," Though since it is a security meeting I don't know why all these squints are here?"

Brennan glared at him and Booth put his hand on her thigh and squeezed. Blowing a puff of air out that ruffled her hair she showed her irritation. Brennan handed Angela the iPod and Angela took it and plugged it into the angelator. She loaded up the file and a wavelength of sound appeared on the holographic cube.

"What in the HELL is that thing?" Parks barked at her.

Angela's narrowed and smirked back,  
>"Technology the US military doesn't have." Parks sputtered and the squint squad laughed at him.<p>

"Two nights ago I cleaned up Booth's recording, taking out background noises among other things. Bren has asked me to slow it down for you to hear."

"Well that would be good if we could understand it. Dr. Brennan is the only one who speaks the native language," Williamson pointed out.

Angela hit a few buttons on her pad and a slowed, heavily accented voice could be heard across the room,  
>"We are not being paid enough to do this much longer. Those people are too smart, they'll figure it out and we'll take the fall for murder. We're leaving Saturday one way or another." The room fell silent as they realized that the voice was speaking English, heavily accented but English nonetheless. Brennan smiled into her coffee as she took a sip. The silence grew heavy as no one dared to say anything.<p>

Williamson finally asked,  
>"Are we going to round them up Sergeant Major?" Brennan sighed and leaned over to Booth and whispered something in his ear.<p>

"Something you would like to share with the class Dr. Brennan?" Williamson asked in a snotty tone.

"If there was I would have said it to everyone," she told him bluntly.

Booth chuckled and told him,  
>"She was wondering if you suffered from, what was it you called it Bones, Cranial Rectii Syndrome. You should also remember Sgt. I am in charge of security here so you will watch your tone when speaking to the squints. They are not stupid by any means."<p>

Williamson sputtered out,  
>"She can't seem to get pop references right but she can sling military slang. What the heck is with her?" Brennan's eyes narrowed, she stood up and got in his face.<p>

She hissed in a low tone,  
>"Did you know that I spent two months at the twin towers identifying bodies? Did you know that I parachuted into Iraq as well as Afghanistan to identify bodies? I have spent more time working with the military than you have Sergeant. Therefore I am able to sling military slang as you put it with most Generals." She did an about face and stalked off.<p>

"Dang it I'll go Booth, you stay here," Angela muttered with a wince. Booth looked up from the table at Williamson.

"Whatever horror you think you've seen in war has nothing on what she has seen. She spends month's neck deep in mass graves for the military identifying bodies so that they do not end up as M.I.A's. She may not be there when they die Sergeant but she's the one who cleans it up afterward. That is why her clearance level is restricted," Booth said in a deceptively mild tone that caused Cam to flinch.

"Just remember to respect her for what she does and not for what she cannot do. Now you guys need to get back to patrols. The squint squad needs to do an update meeting here in a few minutes," he spat out in a snarl causing people to jump with the quick change of tone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Cranial Rectii Syndrome is defined as having your head stuck up your ass. For those who may not know ;-). Excited for tonight can't wait! Things just keep getting more and more interesting...**  
><strong>If you're good and review I'll post tomorrow too...ahh heck I'll post it anyway but I still would love to see some reviews.<strong>


	18. Explosive Chemistry Smut Free Version

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and I don't promise not to get pissed if tonights episode sucks or someone cool dies...Oh and I don't own Because you loved me either that belongs to Celene Dione (or however you spell her name dang it!)

**Kerika, I know how ya feel lol I had to make a list of all the people and how they were related to the main characters. My husband thought I was nuts I had names with lines, looked like some sort of weird family tree. Nope all the names that aren't made up by fox are either people I know or from a website that list the top 10000 most common names (female,male and surnames.). Davidson was on the list.=P**

**Everyone else thank you so much for your awesome reviews. I really do love getting them they make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Yes Mendenbar even the ones with the pita questions lol!**

* * *

><p><em>"I KNEW IT," Angela squealed," Bren has some sexy FBI radar thing going on. I know she has Boothdar." The men in his unit roared laughter at her statement. Booth laughed and followed Brennan to the hut.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Explosive Chemistry<strong>

Brennan had her hands over her head sliding a shirt down. It was stopped by Booth's hands as they encircled her rib cage under her breasts. He kissed a spot on her neck behind her ear. Her breath hitched in her throat. They made passionate love in the darkness of the 4th of July night. Celebrating freedom in the oldest ritual of spiritual freedom known.

He pulled her close against him then heard her gasp. She sat up and began checking his stitches. Chuckling he pulled her down thne he gently kissed her forehead and tucked her head under his chin on his shoulder. She ran her hands lightly up and down his arm. Her movement stopped and Booth realized she had fallen asleep. Booth slid out from underneath her pulled on his pants and a beater. He padded quietly past the celebrating men and into the kitchen. He snagged a plate and put two lava cakes on it. He chuckled at the leftovers. She had made enough for a whole platoon.

"You need something private?" He asked Goodman who stood watching him digging in the fridge. Goodman shook his head a smirk on his face,

"Nope, I was just coming to get some chocolate. Glad I'm not the only one." Booth grinned and padded quietly back out of the kitchen and toward the circle. He was eating a lava cake when Angela plopped down next to him.

"Hey studly. You know women use chocolate for a sexual frustration fix right?" Booth grinned and shook his head.

"I eat it when I want something sweet. I am not sexually frustrated in the least," he smiled at her. She grinned at him and giggled.

"I think the whole camp knows that big man. I always knew you two had some serious chemistry. Sounds like its explosive," she said with a low chuckle. Booth's face turned a slight shade of pink.

"No details Angela, so don't even ask," he told her swallowing the last of his cake. Standing up he left just as silently as he came. Entering the hut, he set the plate down next to the bed quietly. She stirred as he got back in the bed. She looked up and her stomach growled.

"It would seem I am hungry," she mumbled. He handed her the plate and a fork with a smile. She grinned and proceeded to eat the cake in a sensual manor that caused Booth to groan out,

"Boonness that is not nice. Besides we have to get up in the morning." She nodded finished her cake and set the plate on the table beside the bed. She curled up next to him and whispered,

"I love you."

"I love you to Bones," he told her kissing her forehead. They drifted into the arms of Morpheus wrapped around each other.

**Maluku: July 5th**

The door banged open with a bang and Booth's eyes squinted in pain at the sunlight's intrusion.

"Get out of bed Sgt. Major we have things to do."

"I will get out of bed when I darn well please," Booth barked which caused Brennan to groan and reach around on the floor for clothes. She found a t-shirt and pair of underwear, pulling them on she rolled out of bed.

Grabbing her clothes, she growled as she past Williamson,  
>"Williamson do you not have somewhere better to be every morning than my bedroom?" Stalking past him, she headed to the shower. Booth smirked at Williamson.<p>

"Does she realize her ass cheeks are almost hanging out of the bottom of your tee-shirt Booth?" Williamson smirked at him.

"BONES!" Booth bellowed. She stuck her head back in the door.

"Yes," Brennan asked crankily.

"Put some shorts on, that shirt doesn't cover your lower half," Booth said with a grimace on his face.

"I'll put on clean clothes when I finish with my shower," doing an about face she stalked to the showers.

"As you can see, she knows but she doesn't care," Booth snorted at Williamson.

Williamson returned the snort then rolled his eyes and called over his shoulder,  
>"Security meeting in the office in an hour."<p>

Hodgins stuck his head in the door and asked,  
>"You need some help G-man?"<p>

Booth grunted and nodded. Hodgins walked away from the door and came back with wrap and fabric tape. Brennan walked up to the door to find Angela standing in the doorway cheering and laughing. Brennan looked over Angela's shoulder and covered her mouth with her hand to hide her grin. Booth was standing all of his weight on one leg and Hodgins was wrapping his other leg with wrap.

"Angela can you please find somewhere else to be?" Booth grumbled at her his cheeks slightly pink.

"Oh no you don't Agent studly I have wanted to see this since I met you. And whoa boy handcuffs on your boxers, "Angela laughed fanning herself with her hand. Brennan stood silently behind Angela grinning under her hand.

"He's not such a prude between the blankets," she whispered loudly to Angela. Who smirked at Booth with an elevated eyebrow.

"It's between the sheets sweetie and I sooooo knew he wouldn't be," she said with a huge grin on her face. Booth's face was turning a deep shade of scarlet. Booth looked up and pinned Brennan with his stare.

"Bones help a guy out here," he pleaded. She shook her head no, stood, and kept watching with a grin on her face.

Cam came up behind them and asked,  
>"What are we watching?" She burst into laughter at the sight of Hodgins trying to wrap Booth's leg. Michelle came up behind them and covered her mouth with her hand. Booth's rolled his eyes and tried Cam.<p>

"Michelle! You're too young to see this, Cam do something! Cam help a guy out here please? I don't want Hodgins to take me to the shower," he pleaded.

"No way Seeley," she said with a grin, putting her hand over Michelle's eyes and walked off getting in the last word as she dragged Michelle with her. Hodgins finally finished and then helped Booth to the shower leaving him there alone. Brennan realized Booth had not taken his towel, clothes or shower supplies.

Picking them up she carried them to the shower and called,  
>"Booth you forgot your towel."<p>

"Thanks Bones," he called back.

She walked over to the stall he was at, put his towel on the hook, and set his fatigues on the bench. Then she stuck her hand past the shower curtain with his supplies. She gasped when her arm was grabbed and she was pulled into the shower. She shrieked when the cold water hit her skin. They heard boots thudding into the shower area. Booth pulled her in front of him as the curtain was snatched open. Parks eyes bulged and Booth looked down and groaned. She was wearing a white tank top that was now completely transparent. He wrapped his arm strategically around the front of her while Parks was trying to look everywhere but at them.

"You need something Parks?" Booth barked at him and Parks stuttered out a no and fled. Booth grinned as Brennan turned on him with a mischievous smile. She leaned forward placed passion laced kiss on his lips.

"If you wanted me to shower with you all you had to do was ask," she whispered.

"If I didn't have stitches in a region that showering with you would stress I would have. But I will take a rain check." Booth grinned wolfishly and kissed her back.

She stepped out of the shower and closed the curtain. She made her way back to the hut and changed her clothes for dry ones. Huffing she twisted her wet hair up and clipped it with her dolphin barrette then went to get some coffee. She piled a plate with food and snagged another cup of coffee. Juggling the three carefully she made her way to Angela's office. Setting the plate and cups carefully she sat down and waited for everyone else. Angela was singing to the music softly playing on the angelator. Brennan added her voice to Angela's growing stronger together,

_You were my strength when I was weak  
>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<br>You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
>You saw the best there was in me<br>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
>You gave me faith 'cause you believed<br>I'm everything I am  
>Because you loved me<em>_  
><em>

Parks stood in hallway stunned by the sound of the two women singing together. A small crowd was forming in the hallway as the two women sang together

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
>You touched my hand; I could touch the sky<br>I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
>You said no star was out of reach<br>You stood by me and I stood tall  
>I had your love; I had it all<br>I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
>Maybe I don't know that much<br>But I know this much is true  
>I was blessed because I was<br>Loved by you, ooooh_

_You were my strength when I was weak (you were my strength)_  
><em>You were my voice when I couldn't speak<em>  
><em>You were my eyes when I couldn't see<em>  
><em>You saw the best there was in me<em>  
><em>Lifted me up when I couldn't reach<em>  
><em>You gave me faith 'cause you believed<em>  
><em>I'm everything I am<em>  
><em>Because you loved me, oh<em>

They stopped abruptly when Inspector Pritchard sighed. They looked over their shoulders then waved them in. They gathered around and Hodgins helped Booth over to the chair at the table next to Brennan. She pushed his coffee and plate over to him.

"We're having this meeting here because brokedick over there requested it," Parks stated to the other Sergeants," Though since it is a security meeting I don't know why all these squints are here?"

Brennan glared at him and Booth put his hand on her thigh and squeezed. Blowing a puff of air out that ruffled her hair she showed her irritation. Brennan handed Angela the iPod and Angela took it and plugged it into the angelator. She loaded up the file and a wavelength of sound appeared on the holographic cube.

"What in the HELL is that thing?" Parks barked at her.

Angela's narrowed and smirked back,  
>"Technology the US military doesn't have." Parks sputtered and the squint squad laughed at him.<p>

"Two nights ago I cleaned up Booth's recording, taking out background noises among other things. Bren has asked me to slow it down for you to hear."

"Well that would be good if we could understand it. Dr. Brennan is the only one who speaks the native language," Williamson pointed out.

Angela hit a few buttons on her pad and a slowed, heavily accented voice could be heard across the room,  
>"We are not being paid enough to do this much longer. Those people are too smart, they'll figure it out and we'll take the fall for murder. We're leaving Saturday one way or another."<p>

The room fell silent as they realized that the voice was speaking English, heavily accented but English nonetheless. Brennan smiled into her coffee as she took a sip. The silence grew heavy as no one dared to say anything.

Williamson finally asked,  
>"Are we going to round them up Sergeant Major?" Brennan sighed and leaned over to Booth and whispered something in his ear.<p>

"Something you would like to share with the class Dr. Brennan?" Williamson asked in a snotty tone.

"If there was I would have said it to everyone," she told him bluntly.

Booth chuckled and told him,  
>"She was wondering if you suffered from, what was it you called it Bones, Cranial Rectii Syndrome. You should also remember Sgt. I am in charge of security here so you will watch your tone when speaking to the squints. They are not stupid by any means."<p>

Williamson sputtered out,  
>"She can't seem to get pop references right but she can sling military slang. What the heck is with her?" Brennan's eyes narrowed, she stood up and got in his face.<p>

She hissed in a low tone,"Did you know that I spent two months at the twin towers identifying bodies? Did you know that I parachuted into Iraq as well as Afghanistan to identify bodies? I have spent more time working with the military than you have Sergeant. Therefore I am able to as you say sling military slang with Generals." She did an about face and stalked off.

"Dang it I'll go Booth, you stay here," Angela muttered with a wince. Booth looked up from the table at Williamson.

"Whatever horror you think you've seen in war has nothing on what she has seen. She spends month's neck deep in mass graves for the military identifying bodies so that they do not end up as M.I.A's. She may not be there when they die Sergeant but she's the one who cleans it up afterward. That is why her clearance level is restricted," Booth said in a deceptively calm tone that caused Cam to flinch.

"Just remember to respect her for what she does and not for what she cannot do. Now you guys need to get back to patrols. The squint squad needs to do an update meeting here in a few minutes," he spat in a snarl causing people to jump with his quick change of tone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Cranial Rectii Syndrome is defined as having your head stuck up your ass. For those who may not know ;-). Excited for tonight can't wait! Things just keep getting more and more interesting...**  
><strong>If you're good and review I'll post tomorrow too...ahh heck I'll post it anyway but I still would love to see some reviews.<strong>


	19. Tony and Roxie

Disclaimer I don't own bones...never did...never will or anything else that I may have mentioned that could get me into trouble..the indonesian gov't, the US military, Interpol, bones characters, people in general...

**Hotforteacher3: Nahh Celine Dione isn't that bad. But then I love all kinds of music. Not that I'm saying I'd join her fan club or anything but still. I may be unrealistic in alot of things unfortunately six or seven times a day every day smut isn't one of them. =P I like just enough to keep the story flowing without actually interrupting the story lol.**  
><strong>Mendenbar: Oye vey woman! LOL =P I based his unit loosely on another I knew in rl they were ahhhh alot more relaxed than standard military warranted. I'd like to think Booth would be relaxed enough unit leader to make sure that they were miserable but strict enough to get the job done. Williamson's assiness (is that even a word...if not is now) is more on the I'm not smart enough to think before I open my mouth rather than I'm an asshole and I knowlike it. Their disrespect for Booth is strictly superficial. As far as crutches go I thougth I'd just make him limp..lol..I am way to evil.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! They make my day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Tony and Roxie<strong>

Angela found Brennan on a teleconference call with Wendell. She heard Wendell say,

"Yes Dr. Brennan I will take care of that as soon as I receive the images. Hey Angela how is Hodgins?"

"I'm fine but thanks for asking Wendell. Jack is fine."

"Show me those at 500 magnification please Wendell," Brennan requested. A small box popped up in the screen and she used the mouse to rotate it. Another screen popped up and a nearly identical picture popped up at the same magnification. Again, she turned it and looked closer.

"Now the mandible please Wendell," she said. Another box popped up and she turned the picture.

"These kerf marks lateral of the frontal plane are not clearly visible Dr. Brennan," Wendell told her when another picture popped up and she examined the picture and sighed.

"Thank you Wendell we will send a better picture of that for you as well as some more." Wendell nodded and the link closed,

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"I'm fine Angela," Brennan said as she moved back to the room for the evidence meeting. Sitting down next to Booth, she shuffled the papers in her file randomly. Everyone began filing in and took their places around the room. Charlie was the last to arrive he spoke briefly with Angela who nodded and started inputting information on her pad. A moment later, a holographic screen appeared in the angelator. Another minute later and Sully's face appeared in the screen and he began greeting everyone. Williamson watched as he smiled and spoke amiably with all of the squints but softened when they landed on Brennan.

"Tempe," he voice was soft and his smile sweet.

"Sully," she smiled.

Booth ground out,  
>"Something we can do for you Agent Sullivan?"<p>

Sully looked over towards Booth and Brennan and sighed,  
>"I should have known where you find one you find the other. I am the state side FBI liaison for this case and am to sit in on your updates."<p>

"What in the hell is it with you FBI guys and squints?" Williamson teased Sully who looked at Williamson nonplused.

Charlie snorted and told him,  
>"It's not all the squints, just Dr. Brennan over there." Brennan glared at Charlie, Williamson smirked and Sully winked at Brennan. Booth rolled his eyes; this whole situation was turning into a walking social cluster fuck.<p>

"What are you doing here Booth this is not a security meeting?" Sully asked with his eyebrows raised.

Brennan sighed and Angela told them,  
>"Pissing contest later gentleman. Evidence meeting now."<p>

Charlie looked over at Brennan and she spoke,  
>"We have found kerf marks laterally on the frontal plane of the mandible. We will begin casting them when the material arrives. We have also found damage on the scaphoid which Wendell is working on magnifying right now."<p>

Charlie nodded then turned and looked at Cam,  
>"The toxin screens came back negative for anything useful-"<p>

"We'll decide what's useful Dr. Saroyan," Sgt. Jace cut her off patronizingly.

"Then you may have copies of my reports to review at your leisure since you think you are qualified to determine what is useful. I however am not repeating eight sets of useless tox screens. Now where was I oh yes, the fatal wounds were inflicted using a Browning 22 caliber weapon. Most likely a Buck Mark. This is true for all of the victims except Dr. Davidson whom was determined to be a guerilla kill."

Charlie, Sgt. Nakamura, and Inspector Pritchard were nodding and scribbling. Sgt. Jace sat glaring at Cam who pasted a professional smile on her face. Charlie looked over at Angela. Angela hit a few buttons and Pictures of the victims lined up across the top of the angelator and popped up on Sully's screen. They looked vaguely familiar to Booth and Brennan. Hodgins gasped and turned a pair of soulful eyes to Angela who gave him a sad smile.

"These people look familiar to me but I am not sure from where," Brennan stated carefully.

"Close your eyes sweetie, everyone actually and we'll see if you remember better," Angela stated carefully. Booth, Brennan, Cam, Hodgins closed their eyes and a waltz began to play. A picture popped into Booths mind he could see Brennan sweeping across the floor in a waltz wearing a black halter style gown with the back open. Her hair upswept, her eyes smokey and bored. He watched her sweep around the room in the arms of some Jeffersonian donor. He saw the faces jump out as she went by them. He let out a gasp and heard Angela uhmm hmmm out loud when she realized he recognized them. Brennan's mind flashed past that particular dance quickly and one by one, she remembered meeting them at the annual Jeffersonian Donor Dinner. Angela heard the quick intake of breath and nodded her head at Brennan whose eyes had suddenly popped open in surprise. Cam's eyes got big she did not need to close her eyes the waltz brought to mind the dinner. She had spent most of the evening keeping donors hands off her butt.

"They're all Jeffersonian donors," Angela clarified for everyone else in the room.

"So they have some money then?" Sgt. Jace asked with a smirk on his face, thinking that these people had a little money.

Booth raised his eyebrow at Jace and said,  
>"Sgt. Jace the Jeffersonian is a museum and research facility as well as the Medico-Legal lab. They depend on donations in the millions of dollars. These guy they ahem don't have a little money. Most of them are millionaires if not billionaires."<p>

Hodgins cleared his throat and pointed to the last picture, which Angela brought forward.

"That is Bill Schwartz and his estimated value is 26.8 Billion dollars that can be accounted for," Hodgins told Sgt. Jace with a straight face. Sgt. Jace started laughing and stopped suddenly when he realized that they were serious.

"We have an annual dinner so that the donors can meet the people who are using their money. They want to hear what we are doing with the millions that they are donating," Brennan explained. Jace chokes slightly and Pritchard's eyebrow rose infinitesimally.

"You," he waved his hand around, "interact on a yearly basis with billionaires?" Pritchard said still choking on that particular thought.

Booth scowled and retorted,  
>"Yes, well almost all of us."<p>

"Of course you wouldn't you're not part of the Jeffersonian," Jace smirked at him.

Brennan's eyes narrowed and she coldly stated,  
>"He was not speaking of himself Sergeant Jace; he has received an invitation every year since we became partners. Even though he works for the FBI, the Jeffersonian institute has come to value his relationship with the institute and treats him accordingly. Therefore, your comment is both erroneous and insulting. We are a team no matter who signs our pay checks. He was speaking of one of our members who chooses not to attend these functions." Booth leaned back crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow in question at Brennan whose jaw was set in a mutinous frown.<p>

"We got your back dude," Hodgins called out.

Charlie looked at Booth and said,  
>"Love, money and revenge. Money seems to be a common factor here."<p>

"I will check into Bill Schwartz's private investments and travel to see what I can find," Hodgins said quietly. Booth nodded his thanks and Sgt. Jace glared.

"Why would you do that Dr. Hodgins? Did you know the victim?" Sgt. Jace asked loudly.

"Yes I did and as to how I knew him is, was, and will always be none of your business," Hodgins told him his eyes and tone flat.

"I know you have it covered Hodgins. I don't care where the information comes from as long as it is legal," Booth told him.

He turned to Jace,  
>"Your presence here is strictly diplomatic. The Indonesian government turned over authority for this investigation to the FBI. So unless we are doing something that will cause an international incident you are to keep your mouth shut. Respect what we do; we are good at it, which you already know. Okay back to the lab squints we have a killer to catch," Dr. Tanaka almost smiled at Booth's cheerful dismissal.<p>

They left the offices and went about their separate tasks until they heard hollering from outside. Brennan walked outside to see the young man who had been delivering mail for them on his bike surrounded by soldiers.

"Stop stop, he has mail. He comes out when there is mail to be delivered."

The boy clearly afraid carried a bag to her and she reached inside. Pulling out three letters, she put them in her lab coat pocket. She dug in and pulled out three small boxes then set them on the ground. Nodding she dug in her pocket and fished out some cash. Handing it to the boy, she smiled and thanked him. He smiled, waved, got on his bike and took off down the road as fast as his legs could pedal. She looked over the boxes nodding and smiling picked them up and carried them to the lab. When she reached the lab, she opened them and removed the casting material.

She and Dr. Tanaka quickly began the casting of the kerf marks. Measuring the width of the jawbone, writing down the placement of the kerf marks on pieces of paper they worked through the victims one by one. Lunch came and went, plates of food were delivered, patrols were done, and information was searched. Booth leaned against the table watching both Dr. Tanaka and Brennan turning the bones in their hands. Sgt. Jace walked in and watched for a moment.

"That is just creepy," he murmured.

"The bones speak to them," Booth said quietly.

"The bones do not speak to me. However Dr. Tanaka is searching their Kami for information," Brennan corrected just as quietly.

Booth shook his head and looked at Jace,  
>"She says that but I have seen her pull unbelievable information from bones so for lay speak we will say they speak to her."<p>

"What the hell is Kami?"

"Sergeant Jace," Brennan snapped out quickly "As a diplomatic person one should not be so disrespectful of an entire society's belief system. It is quite offensive to the people on this table, their ancestors, and their families." Dr. Tanaka bowed before Dr. Brennan and quietly left. Turning on Sgt. Jace, she glared and Booth sidled to the side.

Jace looked at Booth who then shrugged,  
>"You're the one that said it not me."<p>

"Kami is the spiritual essence of the bone of the person on the table; it is the basis of their religion. Much the same as God is of the Christians. It represents all that they are and all that they were. There is no complete way to describe what Kami is but that's as close as you will understand. It would have been just as offensive if I had said what the hell is god. So if you want to know about something ask in a less insulting manner."

By this point she had her finger in his chest, her teeth clenched as she spoke through them and her face in his. She stalked out of the lab and over to the office. Booth choked back the chuckle at the thought of the queen of blunt telling somone to be less insulting. Checking in on Angela who had no information yet Brennan went back to the lab to find Sgt. Jace gone. Nodding her head, she went back to the bones, a few moments later Dr. Tanaka joined her. She turned the carpal bones in her hand then set them down and left the lab. Walking to the office, she opened the teleconference link. Booth followed her in and stood behind her.

"Wendell?" His face suddenly appeared at the screen.

"Yes, Dr. Brennan," he replied.

Then he saw Booth and he grinned,  
>"Hey Booth! I thought you were in Afghanistan."<p>

"I was but got sent here to protect Bones," Booth told him.

"Some things never change," Wendell, grinned out as Brennan glared at him.

"Wendell I need Oliver Jansen's x-ray of the scaphoid," Brennan told him in a no nonsense tone. The screen flashed and she began to magnify the x-ray. Booth watched in fascination as the lines on the bone became clearer and larger.

Nodding she looked at Wendell and said,  
>"I need to see all the victims x-rays of the scaphoid bone Wendell." Wendell nodded and Booth heard clicking followed by screens popping up on the screen.<p>

Booth could see her brain processing then abruptly she said,  
>"Pressure fractures. These fractures were caused by inappropriately applied pressure. Thank you Wendell." The screen went blank; she stood and walked back to the lab. Booth sighed and limped to the center where several men were sitting.<p>

"What's the matter Boss can't keep up with the younger women?" Addison teased Booth with a smile.

Booth growled,  
>"And yet I can still out pace you private." They laughed and sat watching the squints bustle around the camp.<p>

"Are they always like this?" Goodman questioned with curiosity watching Hodgins disappear into the wood coming out a moment later with a bag of soil. Booth scanned and nodded a yes.

"They are good at what they do because they enjoy it. So they do as much as they can when they can. That and they like to make sure that justice is served," Booth said with a small smile.

"So you were good as a sniper because you loved it then?" Sgt. Jace asked sarcastically. The men saw pain flash briefly across Booth's face both appearing and disappearing quickly. No one noticed Brennan approaching from the lab.

"No he was good because he believed he was doing the right thing," Brennan said quietly putting her hand on his shoulder squeezing lightly.

"You come to each other's defense quite a bit," Jace said with smirk on his face.

Brennan lifted her chin,  
>"That's what partners and friends do. Maybe you should think about what being a partner really is Sergeant Jace."<p>

"Is it that or is it because you two are bumping uglies?"

A frown of confusion crossed her face and Booth knew from the silence that she didn't understand the reference. Booth reached up and lightly tugged on Brennan's hand. She leaned down, he whispered in her ear, and a scowl crossed her features. She straightened up and glared at Sgt. Jace causing the men in Booth's unit to lean back. Hodgins and Angela approached the circle with two plates each. Angela handed Brennan a plate and Hodgins handed one to Booth. Brennan sat down on Booth's left and glared again at Sgt. Jace.

"Our sexual relationship is a recent development. And we don't, as you put it, bump uglies we make love. We have been protective of each other from the beginning."

"Very nicely put Bones," Booth said with an approving grin.

Angela nodded, "She's right they have been very protective of each other since they became partners. He took a bullet for her and she risked her life to rescue him from a boat."

"We are more than a team Sgt. Jace we are family," Hodgins said staring the man in the eye.

"I wouldn't consider any of my co-workers family that's for dang sure," Jace muttered.

Sgt. Nakamura looked at Jace and said in his slow tone,  
>"When they were looking for Sashi's murder they barely slept, they barely ate. They worked tirelessly together. That is why they are as they say a family. They spend a large amount of time together."<p>

"That and they sleep together," Jace snickered out.

"Awww Tony I don' like him. Kick his ass. He's pissin me off," Brennan drawled out in a whiney Roxie voice.

"I dunno Roxie I migh' get inna trouble if I do that," Booth drawled back in Tony's voice.

"Aww but baby, I really wanna see you kick his ass," Brennan said.

"That's hawt as that dress baby. It's definitely hawt that you wan' me to kick his ass," Booth returned.

Angela's eyes popped, Hodgins mouth fell open, Sweets did a double take, and Cam's mouth spread in a huge grin. The unit fell into absolute silence.

"Oh my god that dress, the black one in your closet," Angela squealed and Booth's eyes lit up.

"You still have that dress Roxie?" Booth asked with a twinkle in his eye. She nodded and continued to eat.

"What the hell are you two talking about," Jace demanded.

"Well see, Sgt. Jace what Roxie wans' Roxie gits," Booth drawled with deadly look in his eyes leaning forward his elbows on his knees.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Little spacey today so I'm apologizing now for easily spotted errors if I missed them. Had to put Tony and Roxie in there (I loved them). And I'm sure there's something I've forgotten but I don't know what...**  
><strong>Reviews would be good =) even the pita question ones =P I love them all.<strong>


	20. Oh GMan

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones fox and Hart Hanson do.

**Navigator101 I love Tony and Roxie so I stick them in where ever I can (as well as DB references from other stuff he's done lol) so honestly I'd have to go back an reread to see if there were anymore T&R showing up. Or anyone's reactions lol. Woohoo I got a lurker to come out! YAY! ;-P**  
><strong><br>Pdsldl thank you for saying that =) I really do try to keep them in character and I'm glad that I've been able to mostly do that.  
><strong>  
><strong>Eternalsleep I'm so glad you're enjoying it! I had a lot of fun writing it. Even though mendenbar is going to seriously kill me bwuahahahaha. My military representations are waay off, I know it and mendenbar points it out lol.<strong>

**Thank you EVERONE for your reviews they are so awesome. They really do make my day.**

* * *

><p><em>"Well see, Sgt. Jace what Roxie wans' Roxie gits," Booth drawled with deadly look in his eyes leaning forward his elbows on his knees.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Oh G-Man<strong>

Cam sucked in a breath and looked at Booth. Jace sat back and so did Booth. You could hear an audible exhale from Booth's unit.

"I knew it I knew, the FBI put some kind of implant in her brain. Seriously that was not Dr. Temperance Brennan," Hodgins yelled out. Angela and Cam rolled their eyes.

"That is soo hot Bren. Where did that come from," Angela squealed. Then her brain clicked when she said the word hot. She looked at Cam and mouthed the word hot and Cam's brain clicked.

"Oh my god. Vegas, seriously you guys did that in Vegas," Cam laughed out. Booth wiggled his eyebrows.

"I have seen that dress Booth. Holy crap that was hot," Angela grinned as she fanned herself.

"Okay now I am getting tired. Goodnight guys," Brennan said as she stood up and headed towards the tent.

Booth watched her go over his shoulder. He turned his head back and everyone was staring at him. He gave his charming grin and winked at Angela who giggled. Booth struggled out of his chair and limped away from the circle. He found Brennan curled up in bed wearing his tee shirt that read I reject your reality and substitute my own.

"Bones did you steal all of my shirts? You know every time I hear that accent I picture you in that black dress," Booth growled at her.

"I only brought what you left at my apartment," she smirked then let out a low laugh. He stripped down to his boxers and carefully got in bed with her. There was a knock at the door and Booth groaned. Brennan slid from the bed and opened the door with a frown. Brennan stepped back and Sgt. Jace followed her into the hut.

Booth groaned out,  
>"What do you want Sgt. Jace?"<p>

"I want you two to know if you keep treating me with so little respect I will have you replaced," he said in a low tone.

"You have absolutely no say on whether Booth is here or not. And if you want to replace me then feel free. But you should know there is no one better than me in my field. The next best is in Montreal and I'm sure Jean Paul would like to work with you he'd find it very stimulating," Brennan smirked out, "Parle vous francais?" Booth snorted out a laugh at the question he had heard so many years before.

"Close the door on your way out," she told him as she crawled into bed. Rolling onto her stomach, she buried her arm under the pillow effectively dismissing Sgt. Jace. Booth hooked his hand behind his head letting the corner of his mouth quirked up at Jace. Jace slammed out of the hut growling as he left.

**Maluku: July 6th**

Booth felt Brennan slid from bed and watched her slid into her clothes. After she left, he slid from bed and headed to the kitchens. Walker was there starting breakfast. Booth made his way to the center of the camp he sat down in one of the camp chairs with a grunt. Brennan came from the hut after finishing her yoga and shower.

She made her way to the center, leaning over she kissed him on the forehead and left him to sit. She walked to the lab and came back carrying her laptop. She began working, typing frantically. A few privates came and sat down; they stared at the fast paced clicking of her keys.

"She's working on her new book," Booth said with a grin.

"Booth stop reading over my shoulder," Brennan said without looking knowing he was doing just that. She closed her laptop, set it down and made her way to the kitchen for something to eat. Angela strolled over, picked up the laptop and sat in the seat. Flipping open the laptop she clicked and began to read. Booth sighed and frowned at her, her eyes got wide and she glanced at Booth.

Her face spread in a wide smile and her voice dripped sexual innuendo,  
>"Oh G-man if I had only known. I would have seriously tapped that, years ago."<p>

Booth's face turned red and he reached for the laptop. She snatched it out of his reach while the privates laughed.

"Now you can't get into it. Her password protection has gotten so much better," Angela laughed while she closed the computer. Booth snorted and raised his eyebrow at her.

She laughed and shook her head,  
>"You'd never guess this one, not in a million years."<p>

Booth thought a minute and said,  
>"Addy?" A sad smile ghosted over Angela's mouth, as she shook her head no. They began calling out random words. She was shaking her head and laughing at the ridiculous words flying around.<p>

Booth sat quietly thinking and turned to her,  
>"Heart crushing?"<p>

She thought a minute then shook her head no. He was getting close though he thought. Brennan came back from the kitchen and sat down looking around in confusion. Angela laughingly told her what they were doing. Booth watch sadness race across her face then disappear and sat back.

"You are not even close; the passwords you are picking are quite obvious." She started to get into the game laughing at the ridiculous answers.

Then she heard Sweets say,  
>"05182008."<p>

She stood up swung around glaring at Sweets with pure rage in her eyes, which glistened with tears. She pulled back her fist and hit him hard enough to knock him over backwards in his chair.

"Don't ever mention that experiment again Sweets. And what did I tell you about experimenting on us," she snarled. She stalked to the hut and Booth sighed then his eyes went wide.

"Experimenting on us?" Everyone turned to look at Sweets who had gotten his chair set back up, just opened, and closed his mouth.

"Sweetie we couldn't find her for a week. I thought she had skipped the country," Angela told him with a sad smile.

"So where the hell was she?"

"To be honest I don't know for sure. She texted once during the week to let me know she was all right. When she came back, she had a very distinctive smell about her. One you might recognize."

"You mean she was at my place? For a week?" Angela nodded again. Booth sighed and got up to follow her. A moment later the door banged open and Booth came barreling at them.

"Oh shit!" His unit grabbed him by the arms and he pulled them along.

"A little help here guys," Wilson called over his shoulder. Cam stood up and stood in front of Booth who pulled up short. She looked him in the eye and saw something she'd rarely seen. Rage pure unadulterated rage.

She took his face her hands,  
>"Seeley Joseph Booth! You need to calm down right now!" He glared at her and she gripped his chin in her hands and stared him down. He stopped pulling and straightened up.<p>

He pointed at Sweets,  
>"You stay away from us, all of us. I brought you into our family and you experimented on them and on us. Get out of my sight or I will shoot you."<p>

Booth stalked back to the hut, everyone turned to look at him, and he went pale.

"Sweets you need to be invisible until he deals with this," Cam said in a calm even tone that she used in the office. Sweets nodded and disappeared into his hut with Daisy.

They all sat down and Juarez said,  
>"Madre de Dios, that was scary really scary. I've never seen him lose it like that."<p>

Cam took a deep breath,  
>"He only gets like that about three people. Parker, Jared and Dr. Brennan."<p>

They all sat in their chairs letting the sound of the jungle surround them. Brennan stalked from the hut and walked quickly to the office trying to hide her red swollen eyes. She sat down and began reviewing the pictures Wendell had sent. She finished typing her notes to Wendell when she heard a rhythmic creak of the floor. She walked down the hall the conference room and found Sgt. Nakamura pacing. She smiled recognizing that need to do something Booth often displayed.

"Sergeant Nakamura do you have experience with any martial arts?" Nakamura looked up with hope in his face.

"Hai, I have trained in Aikido, Kenjutsu, and Jujutsu. Agent Booth has said that you have trained as well." She smiled and nodded then said,

"Perhaps some sparring can be arranged for today. Although I do not have my keiko gi or hakama with me."

"I have several with me, you are more than welcome to use a set," Nakamura offered with a smile. She nodded,

"Thank you Sergeant Nakamura. Perhaps in half an hour, I need to eat first." Nakamura nodded his head and smiled.

"That would be acceptable Dr. Brennan," Sgt. Nakamura replied with a smile. She walked to the kitchen, dug in the refrigerator and pulled out some food. After fixing her plate and a cup of coffee, she walked to where Booth was sitting with a bored look on his face. She sat down next to him while she ate.

"So do you think the victims were tied up?" Brennan rolled her eyes at him he knew she hated conjecture.

"If I were to conjecture I would say yes. However I do not conjecture therefore I will wait until there is more evidence before making a decision," she told him.

She had just finished eating when the guard that came with Sgt. Nakamura and Dr. Tanaka walked up and bowed before her with his hands outstretched. Standing she took them carefully from his hands and returned his bow with a thank you. The guards eyes widened in shock at her behavior and ability to speak his language fluently.

She carefully carried the items to the hut, quickly changing into them she returned to find that a rope-encircled area had been cleared of items. Booth sat at the edge with his leg propped up in another chair. She pulled off her shoes and stepped inside the circle followed shortly by Nakamura. They met in the center and bowed, Booth had been told what to say so when they turned to him and bowed he asked,

"Junbi ga dekite?"(A/N phonetic spelling of ready in Japanese)

"Hai," they answered. He waited for them to turn and face each other.

"Faito,"(fight) he called out. The spinning and blurring of the two of them was like some sort of dance. He watched as they grappled, rolled and wove in and out. A crowd had begun to gather around the ring. He watched as money began changing hands and he smiled. He saw Clarkson and Lopez step closer to the ring in loose fitting clothing.

They stepped into the ring and Booth called out,  
>"Extra players in the ring."<p>

Brennan paused and took two hopping steps back. Brennan put up her hand palm out towards Nakamura. Turning towards the two privates, she gestured them forward with her fingers palm up.

Booth smirked it was an arrogant move but Nakamura called out,  
>"Ranori or Taninzudori?"<p>

She grinned at him and answered,  
>"Hai."<p>

Nakamura grinned and nodded.

"Bones please don't kill the US Army soldiers," Booth called out and the guys standing around the circle laughed.

He saw more money changing hands then the cheering started. Booth shook his head and watched as she fought off all three attackers with grace and ease. He saw her stance shift, she turned on Nakamura, and Clarkson and Lopez followed her lead and turned on him as well. Booth watched at Nake held his own, just as graceful as his Bones had done and held his own. He saw it flash in her eyes and knew she had figured something out.

He called out,  
>"Whatcha got Bones?"<p>

She didn't even pause but returned a little breathlessly,  
>"Not defensive damage improperly used joint locks."<p>

The privates paused and Nake had them on the ground. They stepped out of the ring and Brennan and he continued to spar. He chuckled as they sat down next to him and started to drink some water.

Lopez looked at Clarkson,  
>"Black belts definitely, more than one I would say on each."<p>

Clarkson nodded in agreement and continued,  
>"Definitely Yoseikan and Shodokan but I don't know the third one they are using."<p>

Nakamura didn't even blink but called out,  
>"Yoshinkan."<p>

They shrugged at his answer. Brennan and Nake finally decided to stop they took three hopping steps back, bowed to each other and left the ring. They sat together on the other side of Booth sipping water. Booth watched as several privates parted with their money and Goodman smiled largely.

"Dr. Brennan Thank you," Nake said to her.

She smiled and replied with,  
>"You're Welcome."<p>

Booth rolled his eyes at them and laughed as Goodman flashed a wad of cash at him. Brennan raised her eyebrows at Booth who just snickered.

Goodman shuffled over and said,  
>"That was fun to watch."<p>

Brennan smiled and told him,  
>"It was enjoyable to engage in as well. It has been sometime since I sparred. I will wash your keiko gi and hakama then return it to you Sergeant Nakamura."<p>

"Keep it for now; you may have need of it again."

"Thank you," she smiled at him. Standing she made her way back to the hut and Booth mused why did she have to look hot even covered from head to foot. He turned to see Nake rubbing trying to hide his pain while rubbing several spots. Booth burst into laughter that rolled across the encampment.

"Booth you said she had black belts in three types of martial arts. That was untrue," Nake complained. Booth looked on in confusion and shook his head,

"I only knew about aikido, judo and jujutsu. She said something about sword training but I didn't understand it."

Nake laughed and explained,  
>"Aikido is one form of martial arts however there are different teachings. Yoseikan, Yoshinkan, and Shodokan all of which are Koryu or old styles that were taught before the late 1800's. Most Dojo's teach a more modern form. She apparently has a black belt in all three forms. This in turns means she is a black belt in five forms of martial arts."<p>

Booth shrugged and told him,  
>"If I had known that I would have warned you. I've never asked her about her martial arts." They watched as she walked back to the lab and closed herself in the lab.<p>

"Bones has gotten good at reading people, more so than she realizes," Booth told Nakamura. Who looked at him quizzically and asked,

"How do you mean Booth?" Booth laughed low and explained,

"When I first met her she was quite literal about everything. Every decision she made was based on evidence and not how she felt. While working with me she has learned to notice things about people and either use it against them or help them. Who suggested the sparring match?"

Nakamura quickly answered,  
>"She did."<p>

"Uh huh and what were you doing when she suggested it?"

"Walking in the office," Nakamura replied.

"She has been with me long enough to know when I get antsy that general physical exertion helps. She noticed that you were antsy and offered a way to help deal with it. When I first met her she would have told you the chemical reaction that was causing you to pace then left you pacing yourself silly or argued about how illogical it was." Nakamura smiled and nodded in understanding.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah Yeah I know strange way to end a chapter but was the best way. Any other place and it would have been weirder yet. Or there would have been a 4k chapter and a 1k chapter. Anywho, next up more evidence, Sweets' Ass, Confession, Sully and pg 187! Read on tomorrow to find out how they come together. **

**Review Please! I love them!**


	21. Marking Territory

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**Mendenbar welcome back! Jace is just plain stupid and I like him that way stupid lol. I have more people for you to hate coming up don't worry.**  
><strong>Nertooold54 although Jace is stupid he's not quite that stupid ;-) because I didn't think of it lol.<strong>  
><strong>Sacrem Welcome to my Imagination. I have a couple of other stories as well if you want to see other facets of my imagination. I haven't let the truly evil side out yet ;-) bwuhahahah<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Marking Territory<strong>

Brennan sat in front of the computer screen and turned the pictures and said,

"Wendell increase magnification to 650%." She watched as the picture became larger and nodded.

"Wow Dr. Brennan do you see those tiny radiating fractures?"

"Yes Wendell I do happen to see them," she replied in a sharp tone," Do you know what caused them?"

Wendell looked at them and said,  
>"I would say they were defensive but they are radiating in the wrong direction to be defensive. I do not know."<p>

"Joint locks involve isolating a particular joint and leveraging it in an attempt to force the joint to move past its normal range of motion. Joint locks involve varying degrees of pain in the joints and, if applied forcefully and or suddenly, may cause injury, such as muscle, tendon and ligament damage and even dislocation or bone fracture. If joint locks are used in and incorrect, way the pain is not enough to force the leveraging. This causes the victim to fight back breaking the bone. In this case the carpal bones," Brennan explained.

Wendell nodded and told her,  
>"I am sending these to you blown up for review. But it looks to me like they are all close to the same."<p>

Brennan nodded and closed the screen. Standing up she made her way to the kitchen, sat down with the team.

Brennan pushed her food around on her plate and Angela and Booth watched in silence.

"Bones, we can see you thinking from here," Booth teased.

"Booth one cannot view the process of thinking," Brennan said automatically. Angela grinned at Booth and chuckled.

"What are you thinking about Bones?"

"Joint locks," she replied. Booth shook his head and went back to eating.

"Booth after dinner I would like to speak with you in the office," Angela said in a low tone. Booth quirked his eyebrow but nodded. After dinner was finished, Brennan made her way to the lab and Booth followed Angela to the office. They stood next to the angelator.

"What is this about Angela?" She glanced at him, pulled up a wavelength on the angelator, and hit play.

He heard shuffling feet then his own voice,  
>"Get down Legates!"<p>

Followed by gunshots then a grunt, then the continued sound of feet moving through the jungle. She fast-forwarded through twenty minutes of walking to a point where they heard a grunt followed by the sound of someone falling, then voices yelling and the sound of staggering and dragging.

"Damned Sarge your heavy." Angela stopped the sound and glared at Booth.

"The recording device you left in that supposed guerrilla camp was still recording. You have got to stop playing hero the Booth. Bren needs you now more than ever and if you up and die, I will have to put the pieces together. Since you have come along I don't know that I can do the job," Angela scolded him.

She put her pad down and stalked out of the room and Booth sighed. He made his way to the hut to find his Bones curled up asleep already. His leg hurt from limping around all day and he grunted quietly as he stripped. Climbing into the bed, he curled up around her and fell into a light sleep.

**Maluku: July 7th**

The sun filtered through the windows and Brennan groaned. Rolling out of bed, she leaned over and kissed Booth's forehead. Pulling on her shorts and tank top, she headed to the beach. After a shower and getting dressed, she walked across the near silent encampment.

She walked into the lab and picked up the castings. She began to examine them and laid them side by side. She picked up a notebook and began to write. Dr. Tanaka came into the lab and stood quietly and Brennan looked up.

"Good morning Dr. Tanaka."

"Good morning Dr. Brennan. I believe that I know the cause of these kerf marks on the mandible," Dr. Tanaka said. Brennan handed Dr. Tanaka the sheet she was writing on and Dr. Tanaka nodded.

"This is as I believed it to be as well," Dr. Tanaka said in a modulated tone.

Brennan smiled at Dr. Tanaka and nodded. She gathered up her papers and made her way to the office. She sat down at the computer, printed out the paper work that the FBI used on homicide cases, and began filling in the paper with the corresponding evidence, leaving blank what was still being worked on.

When the paper work was filled in with the information they had she grabbed her laptop she made her way to kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. Moving outside she sat down and opened her laptop. She was typing quickly and over time heard everyone starting to stir. She continued to type listening as the men flopped down in chairs around her. Then she heard someone flop down next to her.

"Stop reading over my acromion Booth," she said as she continued to type. The men snickered at her comment using anatomical terms.

"Awww come on Bones," Booth said with his sad puppy dog look.

She snorted,  
>"That hasn't worked for the last five years what makes you think it will work now?" He gave her his Bones only smile.<p>

"Well it was worth a try," he told her.

"Dr. Tanaka and I have figured out what caused the marks on the mandible bone of the victims. However, I need Angela to recreate it to be sure. It should narrow our suspects down. Although I am frustrated that I have no idea who Agent Burns has as suspects," she told him.

"He's not used to working with a team as evolved as we are," Booth told her. She shook her head and took a sip of coffee.

"I think we need to sit down and have another meeting but it can wait until this afternoon. After that we need to update the Ambassador." Booth nodded and leaned back in his chair eying the men sitting around.

"What are you typing Dr. Brennan?"

"A scene of sexual intercourse between Kathy and Andy," she said calmly looking up at him. Hill snarfed his coffee then looked up his eyes watering from the hot coffee being in his sinuses. Booth sat calmly sipping his coffee with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Have you not read any of her books Hill?"

"Yes but I skip the sex scenes," Hill said with a nod.

"You need to read page 187, it will help with your pathetic sex life," Adams teased him.

"If you require that much help you should speak with the person who that particular page originated with," Brennan said continuing to type. Every eye turned and looked at Booth who blushed.

"No...Not me it was not me," he stuttered.

Hodgins walked by and Brennan called out,  
>"Hodgins apparently Hill's sexual intercourse skills are lacking. He needs some coaching and Adams suggested he use your move. Could you help him?" Hodgins stopped suddenly, looked up with a grin, and sniggered.<p>

"Find your own thing man," Hodgins laughed out as he walked off. Booth chuckled at the looks on the private's faces and sipped more of his coffee.

"I find that we scientists are rather good in bed. We have studies of human anatomy, physics and kinesiology give us an advantage," Brennan said with no modesty as she continued to type. Booth raised his mug in salute.

"No arguments from this corner. Plus its fun to teach them how to break the laws of physics," he agreed. Brennan raised her eyebrow at him, her eyes glowing and went back to typing. Sweets had sat down a moment earlier.

"It's totally annoying when they do this. They have a conversation and pretend you're not there or they're speaking to you but it is not aimed at you. It's freaking annoying," he said at the soldier's look of confusion.

"I think Sweets is upset with us Bones," Booth said as if Sweets were not there.

"It would seem so Booth. I wonder what crawled in his mouth and died," Brennan said to Booth as if Sweets was not there.

"It's crawled up his ass and died Bones, his ass."

"Why are you talking about Sweets ass Booth?" The men roared in laughter and she smiled at Booth.

"Very funny Bones."

"I told you I was. I arranged for Father Thomas to call in," she said glancing at her watch," two hours and there is a teleconferenced religious service in three for those who want it. These islands are predominately Muslim and there are no Catholic or Christian services." Booth's eyebrows climbed into his forehead and smirked at her.

"No Booth my beliefs have not changed. But I do respect other peoples beliefs, not that I do not think they aren't illogical. I believe Father Thomas will take anyone else's conference."

"Confession Bones, their confession." She waved her hand and went back to typing.

"Your woman is very weird sarge," Nelson told him. Brennan stopped typing and Booth groaned.

She shot a piercing stare at Nelson and snarled,  
>"I am not his woman. I am not anyone's woman."<p>

She snapped her laptop closed and folded her arms over her chest. Booth leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"I do not see the logic in that Booth. Why don't you just urinate on me?" She heard choked gasps of laughter around the circle. Booth's brow lowered at them.

"She's talking about marking you perverts." She shrugged and got up, walked to the lab leaving her laptop in the chair. She returned a few moments later followed by Hodgins who sat down on the other side of Booth.

"Hey G-man I need to hit Mnt. Gamalama to finish my testing. Today would be good we have an evidence meeting this afternoon. However, this is not a fun trip like the last one. I need experienced volcano climbers. Mnt. Gamalama is an active volcano and I need an experienced security to go with," Hodgins told him. Booth looked up and around the circle for volunteers. Goodman waved his hand with a nod.

"Goodman will go with you," Booth told him "But if you're going to be back by the meeting you need to leave ASAP." Hodgins nodded went back to the lab collected his gear and Goodman stood up grabbed his gear and met him at the jeep. They climbed in and took off without another word.

"I would have liked to climb an active volcano," Oaks muttered.

Brennan continued to type as she said,  
>"You would have to undergo extensive training and trial climbs before you would be able to."<p>

"Why? It's just a mountain. You guys took Williamson and I know he doesn't have any experience."

"We took who we took because Mnt. Kiematubu is not active. Mnt. Gamalama last erupted in 2003 causing the emission of a volcanic ash cloud that included noxious gases. And unless you are qualified it would be extremely dangerous if not fatal," she explained as she continued to type.

Half an hour later, everyone sitting moved to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Brennan ate as she continued to type.

Booth talking with his men until Johnson looked at him and asked,  
>"Does she do this all the time?" Booth looked over at Brennan and shook his head.<p>

"No she usually works on her books between cases or while waiting on evidence that does not involve her," Booth said.

"She also doesn't like to be spoken of as if she cannot hear or is not present," Brennan calmly said as she typed. Taking a sip of her coffee, she looked up. Booth smirked at her and her eyes turned up with a twinkle.

"She's talented at multi-tasking. It can be very irritating sometimes," Booth huffed out as the men around them laughed. Angela sat down on the other side of Brennan and peeked over her shoulder.

"Mmmm Bren that is going to be a fantastic scene," Angela said in a husky whisper.

"When we're done here I need you to rebuild something for me Ange," Brennan told her not even pausing.

"If it's that scene heck yeah," Angela smiled out. The men burst into laughter at Angela's antics.

"No, I need you to recreate the weapon from castings and measurements," Brennan told her with a straight face. Angela sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay okay," she agreed. Looking next to her, she saw Cam and Michelle deep in discussion. Shaking her head, she turned back to her food.

"Angela where were you when I hit puberty," sighed out Davis.

"In college," she replied with a laugh after looking him over. Booth smirked at her and winked.

Angela finished her breakfast and met Brennan in the office. She heard the door open behind her and quietly closed the door as she heard the teleconference open.

Angela raised her eyebrow and Brennan said,  
>"Confession."<p>

Angela nodded in understanding. Brennan showed her the castings victim by victim. Estimating the length by the castings and measurements of the mandible, they put together three different weapons. Angela printed them out and Brennan walked into the outer office. There was six men sitting around the computer monitor and Brennan could hear the service.

Making her way quietly to the next room, she made copies. She placed them in the case file she was compiling and set them to the side. Glancing at her watch, she noted it was lunchtime. The door popped open and Booth stood in the doorway.

"Come on ladies it's lunch time," he called out.

"Be right there just setting some stuff up for the meeting," Angela called back.

Brennan followed Booth to the kitchen area, grabbing a plate she dished out what she wanted and sat down. Angela and Booth joined her in a few minutes. They sat chatting about the weapons when Hodgins and Goodman sat down on either side of Angela. They had retrieved their own plates and began to eat.

Hodgins reached down into his pocket and placed a rock next to Angela's plate. Picking it up she grinned and turned it around. In the flat piece of rock, a roughly carved Angela was filled with darker rock that sparkled with quartz.

"Awww Hodgie that is soo sweet," Angela said kissing him.

"He's nuts absolutely nuts. He cut a hole into a magma flow to dip it out. He's nuts just plain nuts," Goodman muttered.

Brennan finished her lunch quickly grabbed a cup of coffee and a banana and headed to the office. She began reviewing the reports she had been given. She was sipping her coffee when the teleconference sound echoed around the room. Sighing and rolling her eyes, she double clicked and the angelator lit up automatically transferring the call to the angelator.

Sully's face appeared and she said,  
>"Good morning Sully."<p>

"Tempe where is everyone? Are you alone?"

"The meeting doesn't start for another fifteen minutes. At the moment I am alone," she said glancing at the clock.

"Did you find anything out?" Sully shook his head.

"Mainly I'm here to make sure Cullen is updated," he told her. She laughed and shook her head at him.

"Did you enjoy your time in the Caribbean?"

"Yes I did actually. Spent more time there than I originally intended but I did have a good time."

"That is nice that you enjoyed yourself," she said with a smile.

"How did you end up in Maluku with Booth?"

"Eh I came here for the scientific find of this century and one of our doctors ended up dead. So he was sent as security for the dig. Which considering his unit's special abilities I would have thought they would be more useful somewhere else. While digging at one of the sites we found eight sets of remains," she explained.

"Sheesh Tempe should you even be there? I mean is it safe?" She raised her eyebrow and he sighed.

"I knew it. You didn't get on the boat with me because of Booth?"

"No that is not why I didn't get on the boat with you. I was not ready for that type relationship with anyone," she said slowly shaking her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay so let's see.. Sully's been told the truth, they talked about Sweet's ass, yep he had confession, they talked about page 187. Yep I think everything promised was delivered. Up tomorrow, kerf marks, more evidence, more Jace stupidity, unrealistic information from the military, packing labels, alpha females and males, and Daisy.**

**Reviews are good I love them. I need lots of them today because my town has been invaded by rednecks err I mean race fans! Help me feel better leave a review!**


	22. Dust Bunny

Disclaimer I don't own Bones

**Okay so I accidentally edited out the make up scene where Booth threatened to kill Sweets again and Sweets begged for his life. I had a brain fart, sorry about that everyone.**  
><strong>Mendenbar *sigh* Woman! LOL actually on doing research on Mnt. Gamalama (gosh I love that name it makes me want to sing the song from grease) I found that due to costant erruptions there are rivulets I guess you'd call them that fill with magma. They're kind of like ash straws I thought it was pretty cool anyway. Oh and sarcasm doesn't suit you =P my fawning sycophant.<strong>  
><strong>Superrogue thanks for your sympathies I needed them heck anyone in the state needed them. Battery operated motor coolers with 400lb men on them *shudder* and that was just on the highways.<strong>

**Thank you EVERYONE for your awesome reviews and story alerts. I really do appreciate them =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Dust Bunny<strong>

The conversation came to an abrupt halt when the room began filling with people. The teleconference link beep again and she opened the second one. Clark's face appeared on the screen and he looked around.

"Dr. Brennan can we hurry this meeting along? Nora is becoming very impatient," Clark said quickly.

"Dr. Eddison if you have other plans please find another assistant in the lab to sit in or just leave the recorder running. Either is fine," Brennan said in an off handed manner. He shook his head and raised his eyebrows at her.

"No that's okay Dr. Brennan I will stay," he replied with a clinical tone.

"Hey Agent Booth how did you end up in BFE?" Booth smirked at his use of slang and pointed at Brennan.

"Ahh should have guessed," Clark said with a smile and a nod.

Parks muttered with a sigh,  
>"Another squint who thinks he knows everything." Clarks grin went evil and Booth groaned.<p>

"How about you go back to Ft. Bend Me Over and learn something there Sergeant and mind your own biddness," Clark stated with a smile.

"Parks meet Clark, Clark meet Sgt. Parks," Booth introduced them," Parks I warned you about my squints. Between them they do know it all."

"Very nice use of the vernacular Dr. Eddison," Brennan complemented.

Booth sighed and looked around, standing up he opened the door and bellowed,  
>"Charlie! You're holding us up." Charlie came huffing into the office carrying his files.<p>

Brennan glared at him and said,  
>"Agent Burns please try to be on time we have more important things to work on." He glared at her and she gave him a slow smile that indicated incoming trouble.<p>

"Don't Charlie we don't have time. If you want to be insulted do it later," Booth snarled already cranky with this meeting.

"Testy Testy Booth," Sully teased. Booth glared and Sully got quiet.

"So what do we have?" Charlie asked with a fake smile.

"The kerf markings on the mandible were created by a Keris or as you would say a Kris," Brennan told them as Angela put the two blades she had created up on the angelator.

"These are the particular blades that made these marks," Dr. Tanaka said pointing towards the angelator.

Charlie snorted and said,  
>"I saw a lot of those knives at the market whenever I've been there."<p>

Dr. Tanaka looked at him and stated in a monotone,  
>"You saw many blades that resembled these. These blades are hand forged and are as individual as fingerprints. These particular blades are shorter and the waves smaller meaning that they were made either for ornamental purposes or for women."<p>

Charlie shook his head in disbelief and Brennan narrowed her eyes,  
>"Agent Burns Dr. Tanaka is correct. Dr. Tanaka in very good in the field of Forensic Anthropology and should be respected as such. Thank you Dr. Tanaka for pointing these kerf marks out." Dr. Tanaka bowed and gave Brennan a smile.<p>

"So we're looking for a woman with a kris?" Charlie said out loud. Brennan sighed and leaned her head on Booth's shoulder. He leaned down as she muttered something and he responded quietly. Charlie's brows lowered and he glared.

Booth looked at him with an even stare and said,  
>"Details Charlie it's all in the details. They never said the suspect was in fact a woman. Just that the kris used was made for a woman or for ornamental purposes. Okay so we're done here?"<p>

Brennan shook her head,  
>"There was damage on the carpal bones that indicated that a joint lock was used improperly used on the wrist."<p>

"Done now?" Booth asked her and she nodded.

"Good then everyone back to work," Booth said standing up.

Brennan waited as everyone left then stood up and Booth followed her out. Hodgins was talking to Sweets when he noticed Sgt. Jace talking to an unfamiliar woman.

"Booth," Hodgins called and pointed to Jace. Brennan looked over and her eyes went wide.

"Good morning Ambassador Zabik. You are here for an update, our evidence is not confirmed and we will update you when we have arrived at something," she said as she strode over.

The Ambassador smiled and told her,  
>"Sergeant Jace was just saying something about kristh marks?"<p>

Brennan sighed and glared at Jace,  
>"Sergeant Jace has no scientific knowledge and therefore should not share what he does not know. We found strange markings on the bone and are looking into exactly which weapon made them. We will give you an update when we have more. I appreciate that you stopped by Ambassador," Brennan said with her face schooled into a blank. Sgt. Jace started to argue when Brennan turned to look at him with a glare that made him take a step back.<p>

"Sgt. Jace come with me please. I believe we will see each other again soon Ambassador," Brennan said as she did an about face and walked away. She strode to kitchen with Jace and Booth following behind her. Her face made the unit scatter and Booth roll his eyes. He got up to follow them into the kitchen.

She turned around in a fury and snarled,  
>"Sergeant Jace you do not give out evidence to anyone outside of the investigation."<p>

"Sergeant you didn't did you?" Booth questioned him with a frown.

"I just told the Ambassador that there were kerchief marks on the mandibular," Jace told Booth.

"Kerf," Brennan corrected Jace.

"Excuse me?" Jace asked her in confusion.

"They are kerf marks not kerchief marks," Brennan enunciated slowly.

Turning Brennan looked at Booth and asked,  
>"Did you see them?"<p>

"See what Bones? The guard with the Ambassador yes I did. Did I see the knives on their belts as well on the ambassador yes I did," Booth said soothingly.

"When this is over and I go home you will find me in Limbo," she growled.

Booth chuckled then told her,  
>"The phone call I received was from my CO. When my unit goes home, I will be as well. My assignment was for training and they sent me on an active mission. So it basically broke my re-enlistment contract," he told her. She grinned and kissed him then turned around and walked away.<p>

"Where are you going Bones?" He called after her retreating back.

"Work I have to ship everything to the Jeffersonian," she called back as she head to the lab.

Four hours later, it was nearing dinnertime and he had not seen her come from the lab. Walking into the lab, he heard grunts coming from the back storage area. Addison and Wilson were pushing a very large crate on locking wheels. Booth chuckled and they looked up, walking over to them, he stepped on the locking mechanism then walked to the other wheel and repeated the process.

"She got to you two didn't she?" Booth said with a satisfied smirk.

"Nahh we said we were bored we don't have patrols until midnight," Wilson told him.

Booth looked around and asked,  
>"Where's Bones? I can't believe she'd let you play with her artifacts without her being here."<p>

"I'm up here," Brennan called down. Booth looked up and almost went cross eyed at the sight of her standing on the top shelf to his left.

"Get down from there," Booth chided. She glared and put her hands on her hips.

"No. I am doing top shelves first. We've finished one and this is the second one," she told him. Booth sighed and looked around and groaned. The shelving units went all the way around the room.

"How long is this going to take?"

"Well at the pace we're going two days maybe three," she said with a slight frown.

"Anything you need to help speed up the process?"

"Yes, please find Ms. Wick," Brennan said. Booth nodded and left quietly leaving her sifting through the boxes. A few minutes later Daisy bounced into the storage area.

"Did you need me for something Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes Ms. Wick, I need you to pack the crates as I hand down the items. They are being packed for long term shipment and storage at the Jeffersonian," Brennan told her.

Daisy nodded then climbed into the crate and began arranging packing material. Wilson and Addison watched the two in fascination fill up crate after crate in half the time it had been taking just Dr. Brennan. The two watched as Daisy and Brennan worked slowly, methodically and silently. Daisy seemed to know what Dr. Brennan wanted without being asked.

Wilson and Addison brought in four more crates in the next two hours. They pushed the crates to an unused corner of the storage area and brought in more. Booth brought plates for them around eight-thirty and coffee every two hours or so. He was amazed that with Daisy more than half the storage area was cleared by midnight.

Goodman and Taylor relieved Addison and Wilson at midnight for their patrols. Booth finally convinced her to stop around two-thirty.

"Come on Bones, you're tired and Daisy is tired as well you can work on it more tomorrow," Booth wheedled. Brennan sighed and looked at Daisy then nodded. She climbed from the shelving units with her usual grace. She left the lab with her shoulders drooping with fatigue.

Booth led her to the showers and left her to retrieve her shower items. He set her towel on the bench then dropped the basket with her shampoo and body wash in the shower. She returned to the hut ten minutes later almost sleep walking. Booth tucked her into bed and before he curled up around her, she was asleep.

**Maluku: July 8th**

Sunrise found Brennan on the beach and Booth sitting in the chairs watching with a cup of coffee in his hands. Addison and Wilson flopped down with grunts.

"Did she sleep at all?"

Booth nodded and glanced at his watch then said,  
>"About four hours if you don't count the nap she took walking back from the showers." They shook their heads and watched as she walked to the kitchen. Daisy bounced from her hut and towards the kitchen.<p>

"Oh lord," Wilson muttered.

"You get used to it. But the urge to strangle her on a regular basis never goes away," Booth muttered. Brennan sat down next to Booth and Daisy sat on the other side of Addison.

Looking at the two of them she cheerfully asked,  
>"Are you two helping us again today?"<p>

Wilson grunted into his coffee and Brennan told her,  
>"They have just finished with patrols and I am sure would like to get some sleep. We'll let Booth decided if he wants to send in anyone. They are after all his men and his responsibility."<p>

Booth snorted then Wilson and Addison laughed. Brennan looked at them with confusion.

"Bones, your alpha female tendencies make them trip all over themselves to do whatever you ask. They'd ignore me for whatever you'd want them to do," Booth told her with a grin.

"I...I'm sorry they should not do that," she grimaced.

That just made Wilson shake his head with a chuckle. Standing up he tossed the last sip of coffee out onto the ground and made his way to the bunk tent. Brennan stood up and made her way to the lab storage area with Daisy following her.

Half an hour later Garcia and Lopez arrived to begin moving crates. Booth came in two hours later carrying breakfast and more coffee. Setting them down he left her to her work. By lunchtime, they were loading up the last shelf.

When Booth walked in to bribe them to come to lunch, Garcia called out,  
>"Boss what's with the huge number printed on the sides of these crates?"<p>

"Ask Bones," Booth returned.

"She said she didn't have time to explain it but you would know," Lopez returned. Booth chuckled and looked the numbers over carefully.

"The first nine are the address and zip code of the Jeffersonian." He scanned the next set of numbers.

"The next five are the forensic department numbers specifically Bones' office extension." He was puzzled at the last few but the very last one he knew.

Daisy bounced by hollering,  
>"The next five are her storage locker number at the Jeffersonian. We all have one, hers is just really big," Daisy said in a loud chipper voice as she bounced by.<p>

"The last one is the dig site number. So Tom, Jeff or Jonah at the loading dock know where to put them and how to stack them," Booth said with a nod.

"Very good Booth," Brennan grunted passing Daisy a box. The men shook their heads and went to help Daisy with the box.

"What is in these weird shaped boxes anyway?" Garcia asked looking at the box in interest. Booth sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose knowing he shouldn't have let Garcia ask.

"Human remains," Daisy squealed. Garcia snatched his hands back from the box and crossed himself.

"They've been dead for a very long time Garcia," Booth said with a chuckle. Placing the last one in the crate Brennan sealed it and placed the large numbered label on the box. Booth looked at the smudge of dirt across Brennan's cheekbone and grinned.

"What?" She questioned when he began grin at her. She looked over at Lopez and Garcia who began to grin at her as well. Turning a frustrated gaze on Daisy, she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Dr. Brennan you have a dust smear across your zygomatic bone," Daisy stated with a happy smiled. Brennan rolled her eyes and pulled the bottom of her tank top up to wipe her face. Booth caught the other two men's eyes popping open. He stepped between them effectively blocking their sight.

"I'm a very charitable guy. I'll share a lot of things. Bones however is not one of them," Booth said looking over his shoulder at them. Brennan jerked her head up and narrowed her eyes. She stalked out of the lab muttering about alpha males and their traits. The men followed laughing about her comments.

"Sweetie you look like a dust bunny. Where have you been?"

"Packing up the items we had collected before the other doctors left. I'm sending them to the Jeffersonian for safe keeping until the board decides what to do with them," Brennan replied.

"I helped," chirped Daisy. Angela gave her an indulgent smile and turned back to Brennan.

"So hun we doing that thing we talked about today?" Brennan thought for a second then nodded.

"After dinner I think," Brennan said. Angela nodded then walked off. Brennan got her plate, sat down next to Booth, and began to eat.

Her head shot up when Turner called out,  
>"So Sgt. Major what are you like 48 now or what?" Booth choked on a piece of his food and glared at Turner who began to laugh.<p>

"You know private I am not that old," Booth grumbled. Booth's brow furrowed in thought until Brennan leaned over and whispered in his ear. He laughed and kissed her on the temple.

"What did she say?" Turner asked Booth curiously.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay I know it's not that easy to get out of the military blah blah I made all kinds of stuff of concerning the military because this is my dream world. And in my dream world the military people aren't a bunch of bungholes =P. Anyway, next chapter is someone's birthday but whose? (I'm sure it's not the right month or whatever, but hey I wanted it there.) We also have flying trowels, sexy clothes, a call from Parker and jingly jewelry. This next chapter is a little shorter but it's one of those set up chapters so had to cut it a little short.**

**For those who don't know BFE stands for Butt F*&^ Egypt (middle of no where). Ft. Bend me Over is a name for Ft. Benning which is where Army Rangers begin their training. Although Parks is not in fact a ranger Clark is assuming that since he's working with Booth he is.**

**Review please! I like them. I love hearing from you guys! Even if you're correcting plot holes *cough* Mendenbar*cough* and pointing out brain farts. =P**


	23. Egyptian Blue

Disclaimer I don't own Bones.

**Costas TT I'm glad your liking it =) I update everyday unless something serious comes up like FFN being updated..urggghh.**  
><strong>Mendenbar HAHa- I mean that's to bad ;-p. Meh I figured Booth being that all american hero July would be a good month for his birthday. Although if you go by the cannon it would be closer to Novermber it seemed to be. To bad I didn't get this chapter up yesterday on DB birthday. Meh oh well.<strong>

**Thanks everyone for your reviews I really do appreciate them. I also appreciate seeing that message in my inbox telling me you added my story to your alerts!**

* * *

><p><em>"What did she say?" Turner asked Booth curiously.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Egyptian Blue<strong>

"I said that even though you were younger that I hypothesized that you lacked the fortitude to satiate women during coitus like he could," Brennan calmly stated. The squints at the table burst into to laughter at the look on Turner's face.

"Dr. B getting good at the squint smack downs. Brennan two-soldiers zero," Hodgins called out.

"Basically little man she said you didn't have the stamina to satisfy a woman in bed like Booth," Cam translated for him.

"And she's always right," Cam mumbled behind her napkin. Booth's face turned red but he winked at her anyway. Brennan turned a glare on him that made him shrug. Turner's face turned red and Angela laughed.

"If you hadn't noticed, you attack one, the other one gets mighty defensive," Angela told him as he just shook his head. Brennan cocked her head with a mischievous smile. Angela leaned over and whispered in Cam's ear who nodded with a smile. Booth shuddered and Parks looked at him questioningly.

"If the women in the squint squad are whispering it is generally not a good thing," Booth explained.

Parks started laughing and the women all turned to stare at him. He stopped abruptly and put his hands in the air. It was past sunset when they finally left the kitchen and headed to the circle of camp chairs. Brennan got up and headed to the showers to wash away the grime from the day. They were discussing different aspects of Booth's job at the FBI.

"Meh you spend too much time at the lab, course now we know why," Charlie told him. The squints turned an eye on him.

"I like spending time there, get faster updates, plus I like the squints. There's usually something interesting going on. Something being blown up, weird things being discovered," Booth said casually with a grin. A silence fell on them and he saw Angela's mouth fall open.

"Wow Dr. B," Hodgins said in a hushed tone.

Every one of the soldiers sat with their mouths agape. She walked around the chair Booth was sitting in and stood in front of him holding out a box. She was swathed in Egyptian Blue sarong, which clung to her hips and swept down her legs clinging just enough to see the outline. The slit reaching from ankle to mid thigh allowed her to walk. She wore a sheer white batiste kebaya that had gold embroidery spread strategically over it. A selendag was wrapped over her left shoulder across her breasts. The sarong and selendag held in place by two large dolphin pins she held a large box in her hands for him.

"What's this?"

"I have been told that it is traditional to proffer gifts on ones birthday," she said with a wink.

"Oh we're doing that right now?" Angela gushed and stood up, the squint squad scattered coming back a few moments later with their gifts.

"Bren that color, oh my gosh, it makes your eyes pop. The color, oh my gosh, is so beautiful." Angela disappeared and returned with her sketchpad. She began sketching and didn't stop when Booth began opening his gifts. He started with Hodgins gift; it was a pair of striped socks that had bugs in the stripes.

"Thanks man these are cool," he smiled at Hodgins who gave him thumbs up in return.

"Socks really? Those are some funky socks sarge," Wilson said with a laugh.

"You should see his foot locker those aren't nearly as weird as some I've seen," Parks said with a barked out laugh. Booth grinned and set them to the side picking up Cam's gift next. Opening it, he found a tie that was black with dark blue and grey waves down the middle.

"Thanks Cam!" She nodded and smiled.

He picked up the thin flat one and surmised it was a painting. He carefully tore it open and gasped. It was a picture of the seashore but within the windswept clouds were the faces of the squint squad, not clearly defined but more a profile in the clouds. Brennan's face was the closest to the front thus the largest. It was as if their faces were made from the clouds themselves.

"WOW, thanks Angela this is," he choked up "really great." As he turned the painting to lean it against the chair next to him, he heard the gasps around him and smiled. He glanced over at Brennan who was calmly sitting on the edge of the chair. He noticed she was wearing her bone necklace and smiled even bigger. He picked up the box that Brennan had been holding and opened it carefully. He looked in confusion at the small square metal plates in the box. He picked one up and a length of leather rolled out from under it. He turned it in his hand looking at it; they were in all sorts of colors. They were stylized simply and had writing on them. He looked at her for an explanation.

"You can now be cocky around the world and in several languages," she told him with a twinkle in her eye. Booth grinned and leaned over to give her a kiss.

"You should have told us it was your birthday," Legates hollered. Booth snorted and told them,

"Nuh uh I saw what you did to birthday guys on base." Brennan shifted and Booth's eyebrows climbed.

"Bones, you are jingling," he stated. She lifted her foot and put it in his lap. He had never been turned on by feet before. Wrapped around her ankle was an anklet that was looped chain that had small metal beads that when they hit together chimed. A flat gold chain ran across the top of her foot and connected to a toe ring on her foot. She pulled her foot from his lap and put it back beneath her. Brennan carefully picked up his gifts and carried them to the hut.

"What are you grinning so hard about studly?" Angela asked with a wide smile.

"I got myself the best birthday gift," he laughed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I got to see her in that," he gestured over his shoulder and Angela's laughter filled the air. They sat talking filling the air with a happy noise and Booth looked around. For the first time the two aspects of his life had combined, the military and the FBI.

Juarez walked up to the table,  
>"Boss the CO is on the phone in com tent for you."<p>

Booth nodded and stood up to leave. Brennan stood up and with the jingling of her anklet made her way towards the lab. As she paused to open the door, she saw a slight movement from the corner of her eye. She slowly opened the door. She walked in picked up a random piece of paper and left again. Making her way slowly to the com tent she paused outside the tent flap. Legates eyed her and she gave him a steely gaze and a slight shake of her head. She walked into the tent then moved over next to Booth and she crossed her arms. Her movement got his attention he put his hand up telling her to wait.

"Booth," she whispered urgently.

"Not now Bones," he hushed her.

She heard,  
>"Bones? What are you talking about Sgt. Major?"<p>

"Nothing sir just one of the squints." She got visibly upset and began to tap her foot, which made a ching with each foot drop.

He glared at her and she finally snarled,  
>"There is someone in the woods near the lab."<p>

Spinning on her heel, she walked back to the hut and flopped down. She heard bustling outside the door and guys frantically rounding everyone up to the kitchen. She stood up to make her way there, stepping outside the door she felt an arm wrap around her waist and a hand clamp over her mouth.

She brought her foot back to kick her attacker and he ducked avoiding the kick. He began to drag her back towards the woods and she fought biting and trying to foot sweep him. She slammed her hips into his trying to upset her balance but nothing was working this guy was a solid brick wall.

Whimpering in anger and distress, she continued to fight. Her anklet caught on a branch on the ground and broke off scraping across her foot tearing out chunks of flesh as it pulled on her. He squeezed her hard and pain shot through her side. Finally, she pulled her elbow back and slammed it in his solar plexus. He gasped and let her loose.

She took off at a full run yelling,  
>"BOOTH!"<p>

Booth stopped when he heard her call out and turned to see her running from the side of their hut. She was in a full on run by the time she cleared the corner of the hut. She heard the pounding of feet behind her. Booth pulled the rifle up to his shoulder and took aim. The man following her cleared the corner of the hut and came to an abrupt halt when he saw four soldiers pointing rifles at him.

He turned to run and Brennan growled,  
>"Oh no you don't you bastard."<p>

"Bones stop!" She picked up the trowel she had left laying by the door and slung it. It whistled through the air and hit him in the calf. He fell with a scream and she stood there panting with a snarl on her face. Several men ran up, picked him up underneath the arms, and began dragging him to the com tent.

"Bones when I say stop I mean stop. You don't know if he had someone out there with him," Booth bellowed at her.

She glared at him, stalked to the hut, and slammed the door. He turned around and started giving out orders and men began disappearing into the dark jungle. Techie walked up and put her anklet in his hand. He immediately dropped it into two fingers when it hit his skin. Holding it up the light shined on small chunks of flesh and blood on the anklet. He sighed and went to get Angela. Brennan was lying on the bed trying to catch her breath when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," she gasped out breathlessly. Angela walked in and lit the lamps around the room then bent down to look at her foot.

"Sweetie let's get that foot cleaned up," Angela said in a soft voice. She went to the lab and got the first aid kit.

Booth stopped her,  
>"Is she okay?"<p>

"I'm not a doctor I don't know. She's breathing awfully hard though like there's something wrong with her ribs," Angela replied and continued on her way. She pushed the door open and knelt on the floor near where Brennan's foot was hanging. She opened the first aid kit and took Brennan's foot in her hand.

"Are you okay sweetie?"

"I am fine," Brennan said in a tired voice.

Angela smiled but knew not to push. She swabbed the top of her foot with an alcohol swab then smeared and antibacterial ointment on it. She wrapped it carefully in gauze and taped it off. She stood up and walked over to Brennan's trunk. Pulling out a tank top and her sleeping shorts, she walked back to the bed.

She sat Brennan up who was limp, tired and something Angela couldn't put her finger on. She unclipped the selendag and pulled it off Brennan's shoulders. Folding it neatly, Angela placed it on the first flat surface she found that wasn't the bed. She gently removed the kebaya and replaced it with the tank top. Getting to her feet, Brennan removed her sarong and pulled on her shorts.

"Thanks Ange. I think I'm going to go to sleep," Brennan said giving Angela a hug. Angela squeezed her gently in a hug before slipping out the door. Angela made her way back to their hut and crawled into bed with Hodgins. He rolled over, pulled her close and she laid her head on his chest.

Booth stomped around the camp waiting for reports. One by one he watched as all 25 men slid soundlessly into the jungle around him. He flopped down in the chair to wait and see what they found. He heard the teleconference link beep. He walked over to the hut and stuck his head in the door.

"Bones, the teleconference link is beeping," he told her. She groaned and got up and stumbled to the office. Opening the link she saw Parker who was clearly upset."What's wrong Parker?" She asked him with a frown furrowing her brow.

A tear rolled down his cheek,  
>"My teacher called me a liar Bones." She frowned again knowing that Parker like his father was not a liar.<p>

"Why did she call you a liar?"

"I told her that you were a Bone doctor and that you were a genius," he muttered.

"She told me there was no such thing as a bone doctor. And she was sure that you were smart but that you weren't a real genius. So I told her you were a doctor three times over and she laughed and said that was a lie. Then she asked me how I knew you and I told her you were my dad's partner. She said doctors didn't work with FBI people," he continued his eyes tearing up again.

She frowned and said,  
>"Parker please go get your mom." Parker stood up and left, a few moments later Rebecca sat down.<p>

"Dr. Brennan," she said with surprise.

"Hi Rebecca. Apparently, I need to speak with Parker's teacher. She called Parker a liar and she needs to be set in a line," Brennan said with a scowl.

Rebecca laughed and nodded,  
>"I think you mean set straight but yes she does. I can set it up for her to be here in," she looked at her watch "two hours. Will that be acceptable? I know it's almost the middle of the night there."<p>

Brennan nodded and told her,  
>"That will be fine. No one is doing much sleeping anyway." Rebecca stood up and Parker sat down.<p>

"Where's my dad?"

"He's keeping watch for his men to come back from their patrols. I am sure he would like to speak with you but that is not possible now. Maybe after I speak with your teacher he will able to."

Parker nodded then said,  
>"Thank you Bones. I don't like being called a liar."<p>

"I do not appreciate you being called a liar either. It is not the truth," Brennan said truthfully.

"I need to go my favorite cartoons are on. So I will see you later?" She smiled and nodded a yes. She stood up, walked back out, and sat down next to Booth. He pulled her foot into his lap and winced at the bloody bandage on her foot.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Up next Brennan vs. Teacher I think we all know who wins. Yep made the teacher look like a butt, not that I am usually into making teachers look like butts I like 'em(teachers not butts). Als Teluk Beksaps, privates who ask stupid questions, and evidence collection plans.**

**Reviews are really good. I love hearing from ya'll. You let me know when I have a brain fart and whatnot**.


	24. Mr Cranky

Disclaimer: Standard I don't own Bones, no copy right infringement intended blah blah blah

**Thanks for all your reviews, as promised one Brennan style smack down.**  
><strong>SouthunLady one squinty rant mode coming right up.<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar no broken ribs just squished. Most definitely agree about DB's butt of course his entire ..anyway lalalalal... You'd be surprised who they let teach our children, it can be down right scary sometimes. Meh the alcohol thing is just me coming out in my characters sorry about that. I use alcohol on everything and it doesn't bother me soo..yeah ...<strong>  
><strong>Marcus Sylenus Thank you for that tidbit of information. I'm not actually a student of martial arts so I wasn't sure what word to use it was a toss up between fight, start and go.<strong>  
><strong>Jessie Jane I update everyday =D, my stories are finished before I start posting so no worries about not having an update and no worries about abandon stories either. YAY! I hate it when that happens.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>She stood up, walked back out, and sat down next to Booth. He pulled her foot into his lap and winced at the bloody bandage on her foot.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Mr. Cranky<strong>

He hissed as he noticed it had become stuck to her foot. He gently put her foot down and walked into the hut returning quickly with the first aid kit and a pair of socks and shoes. He gently unwrapped her foot stopping to look off into the distance every few minutes. He proceeded to clean her foot and re-bandage it.

He covered her feet in socks and shoes and said,  
>"You shouldn't be walking around here in your bare feet."<p>

"Mpphhhmm," she muttered trying to ignore his statement knowing he was right. They sat in silence until Brennan stood up and slightly limping made her way to the kitchen. She came back carrying coffee for them both.

They sat listening as the jungle filled with the sound of creatures of the night. Brennan watched as the moon crawled across the sky, which was interrupted by the chirp of the teleconference link. She stood up and walked to the office without saying a word. Clicking the link, she opened the teleconference link. A young woman sat behind the computer with Parker behind her shoulder.

"Bones this is my teacher Mrs. Hampton. Mrs. Hampton this is Bones," Parker introduced them.

"Hello ahh Bones?" Mrs. Hampton asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Actually my name is Dr. Temperance Brennan. Bones is a moniker Booth gave me and it is what Parker calls me as well," she said in a condescending tone not liking the woman's attitude.

The teacher's eyebrows raised and said,  
>"Booth? Which Booth?" Brennan let out a sigh realizing that she was quizzing her relationship to Parker.<p>

"Parker's father, my partner that works with the FBI, Seeley J. Booth and yes I know what the J stands for. Currently he is away in service to his country. He was stationed in Afghanistan but is away on a mission."

"He is in Malaukuku," Parker said. The teacher glared over her shoulder and Brennan frowned at the teacher.

"Maluku Parker," Brennan gently corrected with a smile.

"There seems to be an issue as to you calling Parker a liar. I would like to settle this right now," Brennan stated emphatically. Booth stood outside the window smiling as his Bones came to the defense of his son.

"He was making up stories left and right, I just made sure that he knew I knew he was not telling the truth," the teacher spat out," I don't like children that lie." Brennan's gaze pierced the teacher with a glare.  
>"Parker Booth does NOT lie. What did he lie about? Exactly?" Brennan asked settling into squint mode.<p>

"He said you were a doctor three times over," she ranted.

"And he is correct I have three PHD's therefore I am a doctor three times over," Brennan glared.

"He said you were a bone doctor," the teacher snapped.

"As I am, I am the world's leading expert in Forensic Anthropology. Forensic Anthropology is defined as the application of the science of physical anthropology and human osteology in a legal setting, most often in criminal cases where the victim's remains are in the advanced stages of decomposition. That would in fact make me a bone doctor as he calls it," Brennan growled getting more irritated by the second.

"He also said you were a genius. I admit you seem to be highly intelligent," Mrs. Hampton said rolling her eyes.

"If you go to the Jeffersonian web site my qualifications are listed under my profile including my IQ testing scores. Which my IQ is 198 which makes me only 12 points lower on the IQ scale than Kim ung-young who happens to be the smartest person in recorded history," Brennan said with an evil glint in her eye.

"He said you worked with the FBI and I see no fact in that one. You may know his father but unless you can verify that..." her voiced dwindled and she became quiet as she saw Booth approach from behind Brennan.

"Booth please tell this woman that we are partners," Brennan growled. Booth grinned and gave his charming smile to the teacher.

"Mrs. Hampton so nice to see you again. This here is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian institute," Booth said smoothly watching the woman's mouth fall open.

"See I told you Mrs. Hampton!" Parker called out laughingly.

"Parker," Booth said warningly.

"Sorry Dad," Parker said contritely.

"Now Mrs. Hampton you owe Parker an apology as well," Brennan informed her.  
>"Excuse me?"<p>

"You were in the wrong therefore you must apologize and admit that you are wrong, otherwise you are the liar," Brennan explained as if she were talking to a child. She raised her eyebrow and tilted her head. Booth's head went up in a snap, he leaned over and whispered in her ear and she nodded in response never breaking eye contact with Mrs. Hampton.

"What was that all about?" She demanded in an incredulous tone.

"Nothing that concerns you. What concerns you is apologizing to Parker," Brennan snapped. The teacher and Brennan glared at each other until the teacher finally sighed in defeat.

"I am very sorry that I called you a liar Parker," she said turning to Parker.

"It's okay Mrs. Hampton we all make mistakes," Parker said with a smile. Brennan grinned and told Parker,

"Let me go see what your dad is doing. A patrol just came in so he may not be able to talk to you okay Parker?" Parker nodded and Brennan got up and limped to the door.

There were men milling about and talking loudly. She rolled her eyes, pursed her mouth, and let out a shrill high-pitched whistle.

Silence fell and she asked,  
>"Booth are you busy with security matters at this time?"<p>

"Yah Bones I kind of am. Do you need something?"

"No I just wanted to ask for no reason," she said sarcastically.

"She has learned sarcasm. Lord help me," he said loud enough for her to hear. She closed the door with a snap and turned back to the computer.

"I'm sorry Parker maybe you can speak with him tomorrow night. He is busy right with security patrols," she said with a small smile.

"That's okay Bones I understand. Thank you for getting Mrs. Hampton to apologize," he said with a smile.

"You are welcome, now I am going to bed. Good night Parker," she said softly as she smiled.

"G'night Bones!" She closed the teleconference screen and made her way back to the hut. Stopping briefly near the circle of chairs where Booth was sitting waiting for the next patrol.

"Don't forget meeting tomorrow morning," she told Booth as she kissed his forehead. When she entered the hut she stripped down again, threw on a tee shirt, and crawled into bed. She felt Booth crawl in and mumbled,

"What time is it?"

"Eh three, I think," he grunted and fell asleep shortly thereafter.

**Maluku: July 9th**

She rolled out of bed as the sun was sliding into the sky. Pulling on her shorts and tank top headed to the beach. She began her morning yoga routine while several men sat watching from the gathering circle.

"I still can't believe she can bend like that," Wilson muttered.

"Some people can't believe you run for miles with pounds of equipment attached to your back," David said with a smirk.

"True true but still sheesh it looks painful," he said.

"Bet she's fun in bed though," Harris said with a shrug and a laugh.

"Better not let Sarge hear you say that," Wilson said with a laugh.

The men laughed at that comment and went back to drinking their coffee. When she was finished, she went about her morning routine limping a little. When she came back from the showers, she was carrying a first aid kit. Taking out the alcohol, she dumped it on the top of her foot and the men winced. She laughed under her breath, pasted antibacterial cream on, and rewrapped her foot. Gently pushing her feet into her shoes, she grabbed her coffee and went back to the circle of chairs.

Half an hour later found the squint squad, the inspectors, most of Booth's unit and Sgt. Jace sitting drinking coffee. They sat discussing random things including the varying hotness level of different kinds of squints. Brennan rolled her eyes and leaned back to listen. They heard a thump followed by a muffled grumbling and growling emerging from Brennan and Booth's hut.

"Oh man Mr. Cranky is up," Hodgins exclaimed looking around for cover. Angela laughed at Hodgins and his unit looked at him in confusion.

"Sarge isn't cranky most of the time," Oaks said with a definitive air. Angela softly snorted before taking a sip of her coffee.

"When Bren gets hurt he gets cranky really cranky," Angela told them. Brennan glared at Angela.

"So this is my fault now?" Brennan asked indignantly.

"Well sweetie it's true. But since you're not hurt to bad, this time maybe he won't be so cranky. That and you're the only one that can make him not cranky with your logic," Angela soothed.

"Do you two spend a lot of time hurt then? It would seem you two are not that good at your jobs if your at the hospital a lot, "Anderson pointed out with a grin. Brennan cut her eyes at him.

"And what exactly do you think our jobs are that we are not doing?"

"You're supposed to protect each other. And catch bad guys," Anderson returned. Brennan leaned forward putting her elbows on her knees clutching the coffee cup in her hands. Hodgins flinched back Brennan could be scary.

"The first time Booth was hurt while we were partners he got blown up opening my refrigerator. He then left the hospital to rescue me from a killer whom he shot," she said in an even tone.

"How is that not doing our jobs?" Brennan asked him keeping that even tone.

Anderson nodded in agreement and Angela sat back with a muttered,  
>"We'll be here for awhile."<p>

"Then there was the time in New Orleans, he flew down because I was hurt and helped me there. And the trip to Vegas when I took care of him after he did some underground boxing," Brennan paused to breathe.

"ooohh the Ultimate fighting champion thing that was brutal. It looked like someone hit him in the face with a brick," Hodgins crowed. Booth walked up and sat down hearing Brennan's last statement.

"Why are we discussing this?" Booth asked Brennan curiously.

"Because private Anderson wondered how we could be performing our jobs properly when we were getting hurt all the time. He made it sound like we were not protecting each other and I was explaining when we did get hurt it was mostly from protecting each other," Brennan explained and Booth nodded.

"Then there was...yeah I refuse to speak about that one," Brennan gulped.

"There was the time you saved me from the mob," Booth said and she nodded.

"The time I got shot while we were trying to arrest that cop. You killed him," Brennan stated.

"There was the shot he took for me," Brennan said squeezing her eyes shut going a slight shade paler. Booth reached over, smacked Anderson in the back of the head, and glared at him.

"There was the time she rescued me off that ship," Booth said in a low voice.

"She went into my surgery with me and sat with me for four days while I was in a coma," Booth whispered.

"As far as their arrest record it is almost 100%. So they do their jobs and do them well," Charlie said looking up.

Brennan looked around at the group and noticed that almost the entire group was there.

"Booth has anyone spoken with my attacker?" She asked looking over at him.

"No bones we don't speak his language," Booth said sarcastically.

"Fine," she said standing and making her way to the tent that was being used to hold him. Swinging the flap back she walked in and glared at him.

"Why are you here," she asked him in Indonesian.

"Because women bring in good money," he spat at her then leered. Crossing her arms she glared at him.

"Were you after me specifically?" She asked him ignoring the men standing over behind her listening.

"No, any woman would have done. You were just the first I got my hands on," he said with a smirk. Ignoring his smirk she turned around and strode from the tent.

"He's just someone trying to make money by selling women. I'd just take him to the local authorities," she said firmly striding back to the circle.

"You heard the woman. Anderson you and Hill take him into town," Booth said gesturing at them.

"Yes sir," they said together. They dragged the prisoner to the jeep and drove off. Everyone else made their way back to the circle.

"So now that everyone is here we need to do some evidence scouting. There is a festival tomorrow. We will be going dressed as locals and trying to get pictures of as many kris as we can," Brennan said. Booth's head shot up and he glared,

"Nuh uh no way. Not after last night," Booth argued. Angela pointed behind the palm of her hand at Booth mouthing the word cranky.

"How then Booth do you suggest we get our probable cause to obtain a search warrant to get what we need to prove the evidence?" Brennan stared at him with a tilt of her head. Charlie leaned back with his arms crossed smirking. He knew Brennan had him and he wasn't going to help. Booth looked around and saw no help forth coming.

"I saw that Angela. Fine Bones, but I want two with every squint and everyone should have cameras," Booth said with a sigh knowing he'd been had. Everyone nodded they discussed who would be going.

"Let's go we need to get some local clothing to try to remain too inconspicuous," she said as she stood up. Brennan headed to the jeep and Booth followed.

"I'll not let her get anything too bad guys," Booth called out.

They spend the day shopping and Booth was amazed at what Brennan could do on a mission. Brennan also arranged for the transportation of the crates of artifacts to be sent to the Jeffersonian. They returned to camp just before sun down and passed out articles of clothing. Brennan briefly explained to the men how to put theirs on. Booth sat in the circle and waited counting under his breath,

_five,_

_four,_

_three,_

_two ..._

_ONE_...

"This thing looks like a DRESS!" Parks came storming out of the tent shaking his teluk beskap at him. Brennan came to sit next to Booth looking at the clothing Parks was shaking at Booth.

"The teluk beskap is in fact a tunic like jacket. It is worn for special occasions much like a shirt and tie," Brennan explained.

"You'll wear it and like it Sergeant," Booth told him with a raised eyebrow. Parks growled and strode into the tent.

"Good thing you didn't buy the skirts there Bones," Booth told her with a grin.

"They are not skirts they are called kains. They are informal wear for the most part however if they are made with batik they can be used in a more formal setting," she explained. Laughing at Parks outburst they went to dinner.

"Dr. Brennan did you have to buy me a baby blue teluk beskap?" Sweets asked almost pouting with the question as they sat around the table.

"If you're a good boy I will buy you some ice cream," Booth said with a grin. The men around them chuckled at his teasing of the doctor. The women sat discussing their new outfits and Michelle was excited about going to a festival.

"What festival are we going to Dr. Brennan?" Michelle asked excitedly with a smile on her face.

"I'm not going to tell you because it's a surprise for one of our team," Brennan said sipping her coffee.

"Oh no," Parks groaned out. Brennan looked at him questioningly.

"If it is for one of you it would be something very weird," he explained.

"Hey!" Angela protested loudly. Parks just grinned at her and winked, Hodgins let low what sounded like a low growl and glared at Parks.

"It would seem that Dr. Hodgins also displays some alpha male characteristics concerning his mate as well," Brennan said with a chuckle.

"It's okay baby," Angela said patting his arm and kissing him.

"Okay Bones I'm going out on patrol. Please behave yourself," Booth told her.

"I always behave myself," she replied rolling her eyes. She looked around as the squints all snorted.

"I'm going for a swim," she said with an annoyed frown then stood up abruptly. She left the kitchen and headed to the hut to change into her swim suit.

She left the hut a few moments later and dove into the water. She had just surfaced when she heard a whistle from the banks. Turning she saw Booth standing at the edge of the water.

"I'll be back in three hours Bones," Booth told her then he stepped back and disappeared into the shadows.

"You know I really dislike it when you do that Booth," she told him with a pout.

She heard a chuckle a few feet away from his original position. She dove to the bottom and swam for another hour before climbing out. Drying off she made her way back to the hut. Quickly changing she climbed into bed and curled up around a pillow and fell into a deep slumber. She awoke when the pillow was pulled from her.

"Pillow thief," Booth teased in a quiet whisper. She grunted and slid over making room for him. He slid into the bed and she rolled over and blanketed herself across from him.

"If you were here I wouldn't need the pillow," she muttered before falling back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay down D down lol ;-P I actually have poured alcohol directly ontop of an open wound on my foot. Yeah it sucked but was necessary Brennan's strong she can handle it lol. As far as I can find Kim ung-young is the smartest person in recorded history so yeah I made her smart but not ungodly smart. Yes I know they never actually said what her IQ is =P. I"m not sure if there is a shorter word for Teluk beskap or not so I just used the whole word. Next Chapter...Festival, butterflies and KIDNAP OH NOES...Who got snatched? Michelle? Cam? Brennan? Angela?...**

**As always your reviews are awesome so please keep them coming!**


	25. Day of the Butterfly

**Disclaimer I don't own Bones. 'Nuff said.**

**Ptara thank you for the correction. Someone remind me to ignore the guinness book of world records...**  
><strong>4evercasket yeah I had one of those teachers in school too. There's always one and if you're lucky you never cross paths.<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar as you know not all good teachers are good ones =. **

**Thank you for the reviews everyone. Thank you for adding my story to your update alerts as well you silent lurkers you. Now without further ado...and please don't hate me...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 Day of the Butterfly<strong>

**Maluku: July 10th**

After her morning routine, which had now become somewhat of a public spectacle Brennan made her way to the kitchen for coffee. She sat in the camp chairs listening to the men discuss their patrols the night before as she sipped her coffee. Finishing her coffee she slipped quietly into the hut grabbed her shower supplies and went to take her shower.

As she slipped into the hut after her shower, she heard Booth shifting restlessly. Looking over she saw his eyes open and watching her. She grinned over her shoulder and began pulling on her clothes for the butterfly festival. When she was finished dressing she winked at him and left carrying the first aid box in one hand and her sandals in the other.

She sat back down in the circle of chairs and began dressing her foot. She heard the men hiss again as she poured alcohol over her foot. Chuckling she continued her bandaging. She slid into her sandals then went and got a second cup of coffee. She watched as the squints slid by going to the shower two or three at a time. Booth strode to the camp chairs carrying his coffee grinning at the wolf whistles.

Hodgins came striding out his blue and purple teluk beskap and black baggy pants. Booth snickered until he saw Angela approach from behind wearing something very similar to Brennan's but in purple and black instead of blue. Booth whistled with his eyes twinkling in appreciation. Angela gave her famous smile and winked.

Cam and Michelle came out next Cam in a green that was almost black and Michelle in spring green hues. Angela squealed and clapped her hands at their near matching outfits. Sgt. Jace approached wearing his red teluk beskap with black jeans. Brennan nodded then looked over as Charlie approached and nodded again. Sweets approached grumbling about his color.

Brennan gave a smile and then frowned counting, turning around she looked at Booth.

He turned and barked,  
>"Parks, Goodman let's go! You're holding us up." The two soldiers came stomping out of the tent frowning.<p>

Brennan laughed behind her hand and said,  
>"Switch teluk beskaps. I am sorry I mixed them up."<p>

They looked at her in question and she bubbled out,  
>"Your shirts switch your tops." They stripped their shirts and switched them.<p>

Everyone climbed into the jeeps and they headed out. Finding a parking place, they climbed out and began to climb onto the barge.

"Why are we not taking the jeeps?" Booth questioned her with a frown.

"With the festival there will be no room on the barge," Brennan replied bluntly. The stood together at the prow of the barge and watched as Ternate came closer.

Turning she said,  
>"Ange as many pictures of the dignitaries as you can get and as close as possible. If they'll allow it try to get some with one of us in it." Angela nodded in understanding.<p>

"Everyone try to get as many pictures as possible. Hodgins I know this will be exciting for you but please not too many pictures of bugs," she told them quietly.

Hodgins looked on in confusion not understanding why the bugs comment. The barge bumped against the dock and Brennan grabbed Booth's hand. They all casually strolled onto the dock and looked around. The market place was awash with colors and people. People dressed in green and black with butterfly decorations were everywhere. The smell of food burst around them and Brennan heard Booth's stomach growl.

Laughing she led him to a stall and ordered, Booth allowed her to choose. The others were spread around the market place taking pictures and shopping. Dignitaries were spread throughout the market place. Cam was smiling with Michelle and getting pictures of her with dignitaries. Brennan smiled and watched as Sweets walked with Cam and Michelle silently observing.

As Booth and Brennan passed a market stall, she heard the woman call out,  
>"You picked well that color matches her eyes exactly."<p>

Stopping she turned and smiled then translated for Booth. He grinned and winked at the old woman who nodded with a smile. They spent the afternoon walking around watching the dances and ceremonies. Brennan took frequent pictures as they walked through the ceremonies. The sun was lowering in the sky when she pulled him towards the main square of the city. There were people standing around just standing there waiting, for what only Brennan knew. Booth looked around and found Angela, pulling Brennan towards them.

Reaching them, he asked,  
>"Do you know what's going on? Bones won't tell me."<p>

Hodgins grinned and Angela told Booth,  
>"Jack won't tell me either."<p>

As dusk settled firmly in place, the square became silent and everyone looked up. Booth looked up and saw a mass of butterflies descending on them. One by one, the butterflies perched on people, buildings anything not moving. Hodgins was squealing like a little girl taking pictures. Booth couldn't believe the beauty of thousands upon thousands of butterflies perching everywhere.

"Don't move don't make a sound," Hodgins said from behind Booth.

Glancing down but not moving he saw an amazing site that Hodgins was taking a picture of. Brennan stood facing him covered in butterflies, but the most amazing was a male perched on the bridge of her nose. Its wings opening and closing giving the effect of blinking eyes. Angela stood on his other side video recording with her camera.

The crowd hushed and moved away from them clearing a circle for the woman covered in butterflies. As the sun was setting, the butterflies took flight and Brennan was left standing alone in the middle of the circle. As the butterflies took flight, everyone turned to watch. When Booth turned around Brennan was gone.

"Bones! BONES!" He pushed frantically around looking for her but she was gone.

**B&B**

Brennan watched as the butterflies took flight with a small smile. Her face was covered with a cloth and the world went dark. She awoke later in a dark hole with her hands and feet tied, her Kebaya torn from her. She glanced around the walls were dirt, the floor was dirt and the ceiling appeared to be boards set loosely over her.

Taking a deep calming breath, she began to cry when it didn't help. Panic was setting in where was Booth. Taking another deep breath, she listened carefully and heard nothing to pinpoint her location. Then she felt the slow rumble and smelled sulfur. She heard grunting and then two boards were lifted and before she could get to her feet a body was dumped in the hole.

Scrambling towards it, she recognized Michelle and her heart stopped and then began to beat at a frantic pace. She pressed her fingers to her throat and felt the beat of her heart. Sighing in relief she pulled the girls upper body into her lap and sat back to wait. She listened in horror as a young woman screamed in terror. She heard noises she would rather never remember but knew would haunt her nightmares for the rest of her life.

**B&B**

Booth's heart froze cold when he heard,  
>"MICHELLE!" Cam's cry of distress echoed across the square and Booth ran towards it Angela and Hodgins on his heels. They reached her and she was in tears, Angela pulled her into a hug.<p>

"Seeley you have to find her," Cam cried. Booth snapped his attention to Goodman who was accessing the crowd. Sweets came running towards them; once everyone was together, Booth looked around.

"Belts off now!"

Everyone began pulling off their belts. Booth then began tying them wrist to wrist leaving himself at the front, Parks in the rear and Goodman in the middle with a belt at his waist leaving one hand free. Pulling out their weapons, he led them back to the barge and climbed on.

Reaching Tidore, they surrounded the jeep and began untying each other. Climbing in they made a break neck pace back to the base camp. The jeeps squealed to a halt and Booth began bellowing orders. In less than three minutes, there was an official meeting in the offices.

**B&B**

"Michelle I need you to stay quiet. I do not want to draw attention to us. These are slaveholders and if we don't draw attention, it will give us time to get out of here. I will call the attention to me so stay quiet and don't draw any attention to yourself," Brennan whispered when she heard Michelle's first groan. Michelle nodded and then froze as the sound of a young girl's cries reached her ears. Brennan hugged her close and let the silent tears fall for the poor young girl being brutalized. The horrific sounds drifted around them and with each agonizing scream Brennan shuddered and Michelle sobbed.

**B&B**

"What do we know?" Booth thundered at the stunned people in the room with him. Charlie opened his mouth and Booth slashed his hand at him.

"Charlie I appreciate that you are the FBI on this case, but this is a security issue which means it's under the military jurisdiction at the moment. This is not about the murders this is about getting Bones and Michelle back before..." Booth swallowed hard the thought of the catatonic intern popping to the forefront of his mind.

"What did they all have in common?" He scanned the room and no one said anything. He sighed and scanned again, he could see the squints minds racing for an answer.

"Okay while you guys are working on this I will go get the team ready to roll at a moment's notice," Booth growled as he walked out of the room.

Angela moved and began gathering cameras. She took them to the angelator and began uploading the pictures. When she was done, she began cross scanning for matching people in the pictures. She could hear Booth bellowing at the confused soldiers and she felt a pang of sorrow for his pain. She cried the silent tears of worry for her friends. Hodgins sat in front of his microscope reviewing his evidence frantically as Sgt. Nakamura paced behind him muttering in Japanese.

Hodgins glared at him over his shoulder, great he thought just what I need a Japanese Booth. Dr. Cane sat reviewing the evidence files for anything and Dr. Tanaka was examining the bones in hopes of finding something. Parks watched as Booth went into full Booth mode, making calls to Phoenix and the FBI. He had never seen Booth like this; he had never seen that strange light in his eyes. Angela came out to find Booth pacing and Parks watching. She walked closer, he glanced at her, and she sadly shook her head.

"How long will he be like this?" Parks questioned Angela who gave him a small smile.

"Until we get Bren back," she whispered," I've seen this too many times to count over the last five years. None of us will sleep until they are back this is what we do."

Angela moved off to Cam's hut hoping to be of some help to her. Walker made dinner and served it up however not much was eaten, as no one was hungry. Sighing Walker placed the leftovers in the fridge his eyes watering when he saw the leftover lava cakes still in the fridge.

**Maluku: July 11th**

Brennan watched as the moonlight drifted across the boards. It must be getting close to dawn she thought. Michelle had fallen asleep wrapped in her arms and Brennan cried while she slept.

"What are we going to do with those two," she heard from voices over her head.

"The boss said to hold them. We aren't selling them just holding them." Brennan's eyes got wide as she realized that the man spoke perfect English with a slight southern accent. Brennan sighed in relief but maybe too soon.

"Can we have some fun with them?"

"I don't see why not that snotty doctor needs to be broken. She thinks she knows it all, though the younger one might break easier," the man with the accent said slowly.

Brennan shuddered in fear knowing that she would have to get between them and Michelle. The men walked off discussing their plans and Brennan cried even harder knowing what she had to do. The hours passed and the sun crept across the sky and the pit remained somewhat cool.

The boards slid up and they were ordered to stand. Standing up Brennan pushed Michelle behind her and glared at their captors. The slovenly slave trader grinned menacingly at her and snatched her up by her arms. He got in her face and she grimaced at the smell of his fetid breath and rotten teeth. She reached back and scratched down the side of his face.

"I may not be able to break you for trade but I can break you just the same," he snarled as he jerked his head back from her hands. He pulled her from the pit and gestured for them to close it back up. Michelle stood struggling in her captors arms.

"Dr. Brennan noooooooo," she screamed in horror.

Brennan felt the humid air caress her body as he tore her clothes from her. Her captor roughly tied her hands to a tree stretching them wide. Pulling the top ropes up so her feet were lifted off the ground then tightening the ropes so she hung. Tying each foot to a different tree, he glared at her and walked off. Michelle was tied in a chair in front of her; she looked at Michelle and shook her head no. Michelle nodded with dull eyes that she understood; don't let them break you no matter what. Michelle's eyes flicked behind Brennan and widened in horror. Behind Brennan lay the beaten, broken and abused body of a young girl staring sightless towards them. A table leg sticking out of her where there shouldn't have been one. They left them staring at each other for more than an hour and then the man approached.

"When I am done you will not be so arrogant," he sneered out as she glared her hatred at him. Brennan saw the sawed off shotgun in his hands and tried not to shudder. He walked around the back of her and she closed her eyes and bit her lip. She heard the gun cock and she tensed her back not knowing what to expect.

The rock salt sprayed her back and she jerked in pain but did not let one cry escape her lips. Then she almost screamed when the salt water washed down her back. She did not loose consciousness, she wished she could but someone had to make sure Michelle was okay. Brennan saw Michelles eyes fill with tears and Brennan cleared her mind of the pain.

Brennan began to list mentally the bones of the human body as intended it brought her peace. She felt another bucket of cold ocean water run down her back and clenched her body to avoid the trembling of pain. She took a deep breath when the stinging stopped. She suddenly became aware of the horror in Michelle's eyes again.

Michelle tried to look away but as she did one of the captors would snatch her head back towards Brennan. Brennan felt the cold metal of a filet knife slide across her back in several places. There was no pain and she wondered what they were doing. She felt the cold trickle of water run down her back then her eyes widened as the water reached those spots and they began to burn.

Holding back her tears, Brennan bit her lip to keep from crying out as she felt the blood trickle down her back and legs. Then to add to the pain, there came the embarrassment as another bucket of water was slowly poured, with it Brennan felt the urine run down her legs. Michelle watched in utter terror as blood had begun to drip from Brennan's feet.

**B&B**

Nakamura watched as Booth paced, gently setting the coffee and plate down near the entrance to the tent. His friend was beyond speaking or rational thought. He sat watching, as did the rest of his men. Some were praying others just silently watching, they knew that their job would come with hazards but they wondered why Dr. Brennan? Why her?

They were still sitting there when Hodgins burst from the lab yelling,  
>"KING OF THE ISLAND LAB BABY!"<p>

Booth jerked around as Hodgins came running up puffing out,  
>"Volcanoes, they had all been near Volcanoes. The women all had ash dust from Mt. Gamalama on Ternate!"<p>

Booth began barking out orders and as quick, as Hodgins could blink they were geared and gone, the jeeps tearing out of the encampment.

**B&B**

Michelle let out a whimper as she watched the cat-o-nine tails shred into Dr. Brennan's back. The blood pool from the back of the unconscious Dr. Brennan was getting larger. Brennan's head hung between her shoulders in an unconscious slump and blood dripped down her back from the shredded skin on her back. Michelle glanced toward the sky to check on the time and noticed the sun was getting ready to set.

Michelle sent up a silent prayer for someone to save them before Dr. Brennan died if she hadn't already. She received an elbow to the back of the head for looking upwards and she immediately returned her eyes to Brennan watching for her to breathe and sucked in a breath but released it when she saw her take a shallow breath. Blinking back the tears, she pulled the strength from within herself so she would not cry out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Do they get rescued? Meh I'm not saying =P You'll have to read tomorrow to find out. Oh and since my cable company and I are at war I don't get fox. I watch it on huluu on Friday so PLEASE don't say anything in the reviews. I'd really appreciate it =)...**

**Reviews are awesome they make my day so please leave one. Hey even if you just grunt at me..I'm good iwth it..=D**


	26. Making it in Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and if I did like HH I'd be kicking my own butt right about now. Ass monkey.

**Thanks for all the reviews. There's a reason Mendenbar calls me the Mistress of Evil and I'm not done yet. But before we get more evil there is fun and fluffiness, a bit of alpha female to go. Thirtyish chapters to go so hang on to your tights I'm not done yet!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Making it in Time<strong>

The jeeps drove onto the docks of Ternate just dusk fell. The men unloaded from the jeep and walked towards the woods silently disappearing as if they had never been there. Booth took a deep breath and stepped into the jungle and made his way towards the volcano at a quick clip Parks and Goodman behind him.

At one point they stopped and looked up Booth had disappeared into the jungle without a sound. Glancing around Parks rolled his eyes and let out a low whistle, which was immediately returned from his left. Catching up to Booth, they continued on their way to the volcano. The soldiers slid silently through the jungle up the mountain searching for the camp, making their way quickly up the mountain.

**B&B**

Brennan slowly lifted her head and groggily blinked her eyes. She saw Michelle's eyes meet hers and she mouthed,  
>"How long?"<p>

"Two hours," Michelle mouthed back and Brennan let her head slump back to her chest trying to take a deep breath and failing miserably. She left her head slumped and heard two men standing behind her speaking,

"So when is the Ambassador I mean the boss coming to get these two?"

"I don't know dumb ass, now we may have to kill the girl if she heard you. Of course if we tell the boss we might be able to sell her." Brennan stored that little piece of information and nearly wept this was done to her and to them by an American. A bucket of salt water was dumped on her and she gasped as it hit her open wounds.

"Good you're up maybe we'll have some fun again eh," he chuckled out evilly.

**B&B**

Booth saw a movement to his left and froze knowing that as long as he didn't move he wouldn't be seen. He saw Legates step out and gesture he stepped up to him.

"We found the camp," Legates whispered. Turning around he made a quick and quiet pace followed silently by Booth who felt his stomach drop. It took no less than five minutes for him to spot the camp and his mouth went dry.

"Booth you need to stay on this side. Wilson lost his guts when we came from other side. It's not pretty but she's still alive," Legates said in a low urgent tone that shot fear up his spine.

Booth's eyes tearing up, his Bones had been hurt and all he did was pace. He pulled his rifle up and used the scope to check the situation. He almost cried when he saw Michelle tied to a chair in front of Brennan. He let out a low curse, which caused Legates to flinch. There were five of those bastards, Booth smirked and waited.

A slovenly man approached Brennan and Booth's eyes grew cold with the promise of death. He would snipe this guy and not put him on the cosmic balance sheet with pleasure. He gave the signal that was passed around the entire encampment in less than thirty seconds.

The man stepped away from her and began to walk towards the fire when his knee exploded. The man fell to the ground screaming and clutching his knee. The other men in the encampment began to run for the jungle. Booth slung his rifle and made for Brennan and Michelle at a full run trusting his men to round up the kidnapers. His knife was in his hand as he skidded to a halt in front of Brennan. He cut her legs first then her hands and caught her as she started to fall. She was panting in uneven breaths.

"Bones baby I've got you. Say something, please say something," he whispered against her cheek that was quickly getting wet with tears. Her eyes flickered open and groggily sought his as if to affirm he was there.

"The ambassador did it," she whispered before losing consciousness.

Legates had untied Michelle who was sobbing. Booth sat looking around as if to figure out what to do next and Parks pulled off his shirt and handed it to Booth. Booth gently pulled the garment over her heard flinching at the whimper of pain when it touched her back. He felt the blood seeping onto his arms through the shirt and his heart dropped to his stomach.

Parks reached out to try to take Brennan so Booth could stand and Booth bared his teeth and growled at him. Parks stepped back in respect and gestured for everyone to round up what they could in evidence and to head out.

"Use gloves to gather the evidence, everything goes in its own bag. Don't touch anything with your bare hands. There is gloves and a camera in my pack pictures of the girl on the table from each direction. Do it fast," Booth growled.

Half an hour later, they were at the jeeps and on a barge back to Tidore. Michelle had not stopped sobbing and Brennan remained unconscious in Booth's arms. Booth held her with her face on his shoulder, her body facing him curved so her hip was on his thigh with her back out, his arm clamped under her knees and neck. The men said nothing about the tears that rolled down Booth's cheeks as he held her.

The jeep hit a hole in the road and Brennan arched her back in his arms and screamed in pain. The sound of her screams wretched at the souls of the men in the jeep. Booth spoke soothingly to her and her breathing evened out and became shallow. Booth began to pray,

_Hail Mary, full of grace.  
>Our Lord is with thee.<br>Blessed art thou among women,  
>and blessed is the fruit of thy womb,<br>Jesus.  
>Holy Mary, Mother of God,<br>pray for us sinners,  
>now and at the hour of our death.<br>Amen._

Booth's eyes watered as he realized he had been praying out loud and that the men in the jeep had joined his prayer. When they arrived at the camp, he made his way to the lab. Goodman ran in front of him arranging a gurney. Carefully he laid her on her stomach, stripped the shirt from her, and blanched at the sight of her back. Her back was close to looking like ground hamburger.

He turned to Goodman but before he could, order him Cam came striding in her eyes went wide and tears formed in her eyes.

"Dear God have mercy," she whispered as she ran around the room gathering supplies.

"Seeley I need you to go get a blanket from the bed to drape over her. Booth glared at her and she nodded then turned to Goodman who was halfway to the door. Goodman came back frazzled but carrying a light sheet. He gently placed it over her not remarking on the smell of urine that clung to her.

"Private I need you to get Hodgins in here now please," Cam ordered. When Hodgins arrived, he stopped in shock at the sight.

"Dr. Hodgins I need you to use whatever contacts you have to get a doctor here ASAP. She is not strong enough to travel. The doctor will need more stitching supplies, more morphine, IV equipment, catheter, pain killers for later and two rape kits," Cam barked. Hodgins nodded then left for ten minutes.

"The doctor will be here in two hours," Hodgins skidded to halt in the doorway as he informed them.

"Take Parks and get to the airport," Booth choked out in a ragged gasp. Hodgins nodded and left the lab at a run. Brennan's breath had evened out to a normal rate and Cam drew up a small dose of morphine.

"Seeley I need you to talk to her this is going to hurt when I clean it even with the morphine," Cam told him in a hushed voice. She inserted the needle and began to swab the lacerations that covered her back. She stopped occasionally when Brennan's breath became shallow. He continued to whisper to her as Cam cleaned and swabbed. She began stitching using what supplies they had available.

"They used salt water on her, it is going to cause serious scarring," Cam said quietly as she leaned over Brennan's back. Booth flinched again his eyes welling with tears. Cam finished what she was able to do and walked out of the lab. She approached Angela who was waiting outside.

"Angela, I need you to clean her legs and feet. I don't feel comfortable doing that and I don't believe Booth is in the right mindset. Leave her ahh personal area's alone for the rape kit," Cam asked. Angela's eyes welled with tears and she bit her lip but nodded.

"Sweetie I need you to leave us for a moment please," she whispered as she crept into the lab. Booth snatched his head up and glared at her.

She shook her head and said,  
>"Only enough time to clean her and then you can come back okay?"<p>

Booth nodded and stood up to leave Angela to her task. He hunkered down with his back against the wall and Charlie came up to him.

"Not now Charlie. I do not care about the case right now," Booth said in a low tone.

Charlie nodded and walked off. Cam made her way towards the bunk tent where Michelle was still clinging to a freaked out Legates. Wrapping her arms around Michelle, she gently pried her off of him. Her eyes full of gratitude she led Michelle to the hut.

Angela left the lab and placed her hand on Booth's head as she walked by. Angela headed to the hut where she could hear Michelle' sobs coming from Cam could probably use her help. Booth stood and walked into the lab to begin his vigil.

**Maluku: July 12th**

The sun rose on a silent encampment. The only sound was an occasional cry of pain from the captured man. Cam walked into the prisoners tent having just left her daughter sleeping and leaned over the man.

"When the doctor arrives I will have him look at your knee. But I will suggest that he not use any form of pain reliever and you will receive none from us. As far as I am concerned I hope you get a nasty infection and your leg rots off," Cam snarled in his face. She stepped over the groaning man intentionally letting her heel slam into his leg just below the knee. He howled in pain and the guard tried not to laugh as she strode away from the tent.

"Scientists! Follow me we have evidence to process so we can nail that bitch," she called out as she strode past the chairs in the middle of the camp.

The scientists scrambled to follow her to the lab. Angela ran to the kitchen and grabbed a tray loaded it with coffee and then had Walker make Booth a plate. She carried them to the lab like a waitress. Legates opened the door for her. She set a coffee cup and plate next to Booth then continued around the room placing cups of coffee next to the scientists who were working.

When Angela was finished she sat down on the other side of Booth and grabbed Brennan's other hand. They sat in silence until they heard a jeep squeal to a halt at the edge of the encampment. There was a bustle and an older man strode through the door. Goodman and Parks followed carrying as much equipment as they could hold. The doctor bustled around setting everything up and glanced at Cam.

"Do these people need to be here?" He said waving his hand around first toward Booth and then at the scientists. Cam narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips, coming to a decision.

"Yes they are all necessary but if you think you can move Booth feel free to try. Not that I would suggest it, mind you. Now do you need help I am the most qualified in this situation," she said in an even tone.

The doctor nodded and inserted the IV and began a morphine drip. He pulled back the sheet and made a sign of the cross at her back. He pulled on gloves, swabbed the area clean again and began stitching her back. By lunch, he had finished and swabbed her back one last time.

"Sir I need you to leave so that I may perform tan examination for rape," the doctor told Booth. The doctor took a step back at the flat stare Booth leveled at him.

"Doctor he stays," Cam told him firmly. The doctor preformed the examination as best he was able given that he was unable to turn her on her back.

"There is no sign of sexual assault. There is evidence of recent sexual activity but there isn't enough damage to say it was rape. I would determine it was consensual," the doctor pronounced. He turned to Cam and gave her instructions for care.

"I have used Propofol to keep her still while her back heals. I have inserted a catheter, which I assume you know how to change. The propofol should be used for at least a week she needs to be kept immobile. The syringes are pre-drawn just use them once every 48 hours. Keep her back clean, monitor her blood pressure and heart rate. I have left enough pain medication for two months and two doses of antibiotics incase of infection," he instructed. Cam nodded then took the instructions written on a piece of paper. Parks blanched when the door opened and he saw Brennan's back uncovered.

"You had me bring two kits? Is there someone else?" Cam looked up and bit her lip.

"My daughter she was kidnapped as well," she whispered. Angela pushed the door open having heard Cam's statement.

"I'll go be with her Cam. She may not be comfortable with you there," Angela said gently.

Angela and the doctor left the room. They returned a few moments later and Angela shook her head. Cam let out a relieved sigh then went back to work.

Parks pulled the doctor by the arm to the tent with the suspect.

"It's been shattered, more than likely by a bullet," the doctor said with a smirk.

Parks nodded then gestured for him to follow. Parks drove the doctor to Ternate then escorted him to the airport. Cam walked over to Angela and took Brennan's hand from her. Lifting it up she studied the hand carefully. She walked to the table, grabbing a box of slides and a handful of orange sticks she walked back to Brennan. Arranging a table next to her, she laid everything out.

"You did good Dr. Brennan," she whispered. She began to harvest samples from under her fingernails with a pair of tweezers. Taking the samples back, she placed them in the cooler and then stalked out to the tent with the prisoner. She returned to the lab with a smirk, carrying a sample and began to process the samples. Angela scooted in two hours later and sat next to Booth.

"I have finished with the pictures and Charlie is trying to obtain warrants to search the Embassy," she whispered. He didn't move and Angela looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Booth you need to eat, you need to sleep," she said gently.

"You need to stop blaming yourself big guy," Cam stated without looking up from her tests. Booth let out a sigh and continued to hold Brennan's hand.

"Look Booth I'm here, go at least shower, use the bathroom, get something to eat."

Booth stood up and left not saying a word. The scientists worked quickly and quietly working the evidence to make sure these people paid.

Booth came back an hour later and sat down again saying not one word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay so Brennan's been rescued. Yes I know I broke some serious laws there, taking evidence without consent or warrant, no pain relievers for the prisoner blah blah. I like it better this way he gets to actually suffer for what he did ). Okay so next up?...Time travel o.O (see if you can figure it out tomorrow), leaving maluku, solving of the case, Sweets telling his boss what to do, breaking of all kinds of military rules (yeah I did but dang it, it's my story =P), Goodman touching Brennan's butt.**

**Okay if you have seen the season finale don't read past this line...Review Please and don't hate me...**

* * *

><p><strong>tant and if you don't understand most of what I'm doing here find your local wow player and ask for a translation lol. HH WTF are you doing? Is ED leaving the show? Is that why season 7 will be the last? GD I hate that my favorite shows always seem to go down the tubes after 7 seasons. Urgggghhhh ya'll know it's going to happen. The sexual tension will be gone o.O uggghhhh. I am having issues with complete sentences here...WTF! OMG! /tant off...Okay that last scene was sweet Booth looked so happy =). Btw mullet yeah so a turn off even on DB. Okay see ya'll tomorrow. (and yes thats /tant and not /rant).**


	27. Debriefing

Disclaimer I don't own Bones...blah blah blah everyone knows the drill

**Mendenbar ha gotcha on this one =P yes there is diplomatic immunity but that only applies if it were the Indonesian police trying to arrest her. However the Indonesian gov't turned over the investigation to Interpol who then turned it over to the FBI. Thus she was being arrested by the FBI she can not claim diplomatic immunity =P. Let me tell you took me awhile to figure out how to get around that one.**  
><strong>Nertooold54 even though it is a US Embassy the land and law governing it belong to the country in which it is stationed. Yes if you are fleeing from something in the country in which you are in they have to follow US proticol for getting you or anything you have, they are able to arrest you for breaking their laws. I went frickin cross eyed looking this stuff up while writing this story LOL.<strong>

**Thank you everyone for all the awesome reviews and giving me some hope. Ya'll are awesome!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Debriefing<strong>

Parks stepped into the lab with a quick knock and gestured for Cam to come outside. Angela waved to her and she stepped out instead.

"I wanted to speak with Dr. Saroyan," Parks told her.

"Look sweetie Cam is working evidence at the moment so anything you had to say to her you can just tell me okay," Angela said with a smile.

"Someone needs to get Booth out of the lab we need him to post the patrol schedules," Parks grunted. Angela's eyes got big and she reached around smacking him in the back of the head.

"Give me the schedule paper work and I'll make sure it gets done. But do not for one second think he is moving from that spot," she hissed at him. He rubbed the back of his head as he shuffled to the com tent. He returned with the paperwork, she snatched it from his hands and stomped back into the lab. She flopped down on a stool next to Hodgins and began to fill out the paper work.

"What are you doing baby?"

"Paper work," Angela replied.

"Since when do you do paper work?"

"Since my friend needs my help," she answered in a monotone voice. It took her fifteen minutes and then she stood up to return the paper work. Coming back to the lab she sat down if everyone else was pulling an all nighter so was she. She heard Cam let out a sigh and looked over.

"The DNA matches we definitely have the dirt bag that..." Cam said with a frown. It was close to two am when Charlie stuck his head in the door with a frown.

"I can't get a warrant," he said softly. Cam sighed rubbed between her eyes and stomped to the office. She clicked the teleconference for the FBI open.

"AGENT TIM SULIVAN!" She yelled, Sully's face appeared, and she could see Cullen in the background.

"Did you need something Dr. Saroyan?" Sully asked with a pleasant smile.

"It is two am. Most of my team has not slept in over twenty-four hours. Booth has showered once and not eaten at all in the last 48. Dr. Brennan is laying on a bed in a medical induced coma. We have provided you with enough evidence to get a warrant. Where is Caroline?"

"Tempe?" Sully whispered with pain in his voice.

"She was," Cam swallowed," never mind what she was," she finished. Caroline pushed Sully to the side.

"Cheri this had better be good. Where's my favorite agent?" Booth staggered in the door and flopped down.

"Oh Lord Cheri you need to shower and shave. Now what do you need?" Cam briefly updated her on the case and the evidence.

"I'll have it for you in an hour and you had better be taking care of the good doctor Booth," Caroline said standing up. She walked off screen and Cullen sat down.

"Is it bad?" Booth stood up and walked out of the office. Sully could be seen in the background. Cam took a deep breath and looked at Cullen.

"It's bad. Bad. She should be in an ICU not in a laboratory in the jungle," she whispered tears glazing her eyes. Cam stood up, stumbled away from the computer and out the door. Ten minutes later the faxed beeped as the warrant finished printing. Cam tore the warrant off and carried it to Charlie.

"Here," she said and walked off. Daisy, Williamson, Parks, Sgt. Jace and Charlie climbed into a jeep and headed to the Embassy. They returned two hours later with carefully labeled bags Sgt. Jace and Charlie hollering about the evidence gathering. Cam walked out to the Jeep and yelled,

"What is the problem here?"

"I don't think Ms. Wick gathered the evidence properly," Sgt. Jace growled and Daisy's eyes narrowed.

"She gathered evidence to Jeffersonian standards. I have seen it enough to know," Charlie growled glaring at Jace.

"Mr. Jace Daisy Wick has worked extensively with Dr. Brennan for the last three years. She is more than qualified than anyone you might happen to know. The Jeffersonian institute gathers and processes evidence for crimes around the world. Our gathering and processing is world-renowned. You will not ever question it again." Jace took a step back at her vehement response. He nodded and walked to the kitchen.

Cam strode to the lab and began to process the guns firing off the bullets into the gel. When she was finished, she felt somewhat better. She returned to the lab to find Dr. Tanaka making imprints of the krises into the casting dough. When Dr. Tanaka was finished, the dough was placed in the cooler to harden quicker. Hodgins had finished processing his evidence and filled out his reports. He now sat next to Angela who was sitting next to Brennan. Michelle lay on a gurney with in arms reach of Dr. Brennan sleeping.

When Booth looked up a few hours later, any man in his unit not on patrol sat around the lab, on the floor, stools anywhere there was a space. Cam, Charlie, Hodgins, Sweets, Angela and Daisy sat on stools around Brennan. It was two am and Dr. Tanaka entered the lab and went to the cooler. Dr. Tanaka pulled out the dough, processed the comparison, filled out the report and then walked over to lean against the table.

**Maluku: July 13th**

As the sun rose over the encampment Charlie stood and Parks followed him out the door. They rounded up Sgt. Jace, climbed into the jeep and pulled out of the encampment. Four hours later, they returned to the encampment with the Ambassador and two guards in tow. Charlie sat down across from Booth,

"She killed them because she thought they would invest in her little trade, when they refused they could not go back and tell people what she was doing. Eight people died for money just for money it's sickening. We have the murderers in custody; I will be leaving in two hours to escort them to Washington D.C. I'm taking the techs with me, Jace as well." Booth nodded but said nothing.

Booth had said little to nothing since Brennan had been in a coma. Booth heard the bustled of the encampment as the FBI and Interpol packed up and left. He heard trucks roll up into the encampment. He glanced through the window and watched at Cam and Dr. Tanaka supervised the loading of the crates.

"They're loading your crates Bones. Cam and Dr. Tanaka are making sure that everything is taken care of to your standards. I'm sorry baby. I wasn't there. I didn't protect you, you shouldn't have had to go through that," Booth whispered. He pressed one of her hands between his and pulled them up as if he were praying.

Sweets stood outside the door and listened without interrupting. He turned around and made his way to the office to make a call.

"You want what?" Director Cullen sputtered and coughed at Sweets request.

"She needs to be with him, if he goes back to Afghanistan she goes with him and you need to make sure that happens. Otherwise, we will be putting Dr. Brennan in a mental facility. She was tortured and she needs him or she will break after the fact. This is my psych review on the situation. Her clearance level is high enough and there should be no reason why she shouldn't be able to. They have journalist at Camp Phoenix," Sweets explained his request in more detail.

"She was what?" Cullen choked out his eyes going wide. He knew Dr. Brennan had been hurt but not how.

"Tortured Deputy Director Cullen tortured horribly. She will carry scars to remember it by for the rest of her life. She could have died out in that jungle," Sweets said in a low angry tone. Cullen sighed deeply, looked at the young psychologist, and asked him.

"Are you absolutely sure Dr. Sweets? Are you willing to bet your career on this?"

"I'd bet my career and my life on it. But the question Director Cullen is are you willing to bet Dr. Brennan's on it?"

"I'll make the calls and see what can be done," Cullen said with a sigh.

Angela moved through Brennan and Booth's hut packing Brennan's items. She packed Booth's items leaving out one set of clean clothes for tomorrow. She checked everything over and smiled at the pig and smurf on her desk. She gently packed them in Brennan's suitcase, laughing when she saw Brennan's cell phone tucked into a pocket; she stripped the sheets and threw them in the washer at the lab.

Angela watched as the squints packed up the lab equipment. She walked by the kitchen and heard Walker packing up the kitchen supplies. The men packed everything except the tents, cots and the satellite phone. The phone rang as they were eating dinner. Parks answered the phone then returned to the kitchen.

He sat down in front of the squint squad.  
>"Dr. Brennan is coming back to phoenix with us," he said looking at them. Sweets nodded and returned to eating, the rest of the squad stared for a moment and then nodded.<p>

"You aren't surprised?"

"Ten to one says Sweets called Cullen to arrange it so that she could be with Booth. She is going to need Booth in the coming weeks more than any of us and we know that," Cam said. They all nodded in agreement, as Parks sat there with his mouth hanging open.

After dinner Everyone crawled into bed because tomorrow morning would come very early. The only sound that could be heard through out the encampment was the noise of the jungle.

**Maluku: July 14th**

The next morning started early, 1 am early, with the sound of truck after truck rolling into the encampment. The men broke down the tents and loaded up everything in less than an hour. Everyone just wanted to leave and quickly. Angela grabbed Brennan's keys and began locking the huts as people threw their gear onto a truck.

The squint squad in the first truck, the English and Japanese teams in the second truck, the military had the last three trucks. Angela locked the last of the doors and handed Booth Brennan's keys. She climbed into the truck leaned over kissed Brennan's head and whispered in her ear. Climbing down she went to the first truck and climbed in.

"What did she say Boss?"

"I didn't hear and even if I did. It would be neither my business nor yours," Booth muttered. They arrived at the airport. Saying good-bye to Pritchard, Dr. Cole, Dr. Tanaka and Sgt. Nakamura Booth made sure to thank them gratefully for their help. Wishing them the best they boarded their planes.

The squint squad stood waiting, hugging each of them in turn Booth said goodbye  
>"Take care of her Booth she is going to need so much," Angela whispered as Booth hugged her. He promised to take care of her and squeezed her one more time.<p>

When he reached Michelle, he looked into the young woman's eyes then hugged her.  
>"Talk to someone it won't make it go away but it will help. I promise okay?" She nodded and he squeezed her one more time in a hug.<p>

Turning Booth made his way to the plane waiting to take him back to Camp Phoenix. He made his way to his seat next to the gurney on which Brennan lay and sat back. Glancing at his watch, Booth realized it was 3 am and that they packed up an encampment in two hours that had taken Brennan over a month to set up.

Eight hours later the plane touched down and the men began to unload.

**Afghanistan: July 13****th**** 7 pm**

Booth stayed next to Brennan until the medical crew came to get her. He stayed next to the gurney and glared at anyone who tried to push him away.

When they arrived at the medical unit the doctor looked her over and asked,  
>"When was her last dose of Propofol?"<p>

"Ten hours ago," Booth muttered.

The doctor glanced at him with a quirk and snarked at him,  
>"You know the exact time of the last shot?"<p>

Booth glared at the doctor and snarled back,  
>"Yes I do know the exact time as I needed to make sure she would be asleep for the eight hour flight from Maluku."<p>

The doctor rocked back on his heels and proceeded to examine Brennan. He clucked his tongue when he saw her back and Booth glared at him daring him to say something.

"She will wake up in the next few hours, when she does please let me know," the doctor explained. He was sitting in the medical tent when his CO came to find him.

"Sergeant Major Booth why are your men refusing to debrief unless it's here?"

Booth looked his CO in the eye and said,  
>"Because they know I have to be there and I'm not leaving Bones. The US government got her in this situation and she deserves everything that we have to offer. Right now she needs ME and she will get it."<p>

The CO eyed Booth and told him tersely,  
>"So you would disobey a direct order for an injured woman?" Booth silently snarled at him and whipped back the sheet.<p>

"No not injured, tortured woman," Booth spat out and the CO's face paled at the sight of Brennan's back.

"If you want to debrief then you will do it here because I am not going anywhere. The men have all seen it, they were there," Booth told him quietly and sat back down still clutching her hand.

The men shuffled in and began taking seats around her bed squeezing in where they could. The CO watched in stunned amazement at the loyalty the men were showing to this woman who they knew for a little more than a week.

They were in the middle of the debriefing when she whimpered in pain and the CO saw each of them flinch. Booth's jaw tightened and the muscle in his cheek jumped. Brushing the hair back from her forehead he watched her eyes flicker.

"Booth," she whispered in a pain-filled voice her eyes dark blue with pain. He caught a nurse's eye and nodded towards Brennan the nurse nodded back and went to get the doctor.

"Hey Bones," he whispered only giving half an ear to the debriefing. She tried to roll and felt several hands on her legs stopping her.

"Don't roll over baby your back is torn up pretty bad. It's scabbed over but you'll tear them open," he whispered to her.

Her eyes filled with tears and she whispered in a gravely tone,  
>"Can you please tell whoever it is that has their hand on my gluteus to remove it?"<p>

He snatched his head up and growled low in his throat at Goodman who snatched his hand back. The CO's eyes went wide at the feral growl that came from the good-natured Booth.

"That's my alpha male," Brennan said in a pain-laced voice rough with non-use.

Brennan lay quietly listening to the debriefing and tried to control the pain. Occasionally gripping his hand in pain and relaxing it as the pain passed. The doctor stepped up and hung a bag of morphine the CO stopped and was about to reprimand him when he caught sight of Booth giving him the I dare you look.

The CO finished with the men and turned to Booth asking,  
>"When will she be ready to debrief?"<p>

Booth stared at the man slack jawed and said,  
>"When Dr. Brennan is good and ready to talk she will and not a moment before."<p>

He kissed her hand and then stood up and stepped toward his CO and made him step away from the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN LOL it took me awhile to figure out why my time line had gotten so screwed up...Afghanistan is 8 hours behind Maluku so when they left at 3 am they returned to Camp phoenix the day before. I had myself confused lol. Yes mendenbar I realize that Booth would be in so much trouble. =P Tomorrow a General gets involved uh oh, Goodman's window dressing is discussed, kicking and screaming and sandwiches.**

***cringe* I know mendenbar...breaking ALLLLLLL kinds of military rules and will continue to do so =P.**


	28. The General

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones..blah blah legal stuff here more blah blah blah

**1956JohnDeere50 his terms of enlistment were broken but he had to stay until his unit leaves, which I didn't think I mentioned was in a month or so. =) mai bad.**  
><strong>Berniej the realness ends here because most of the stuff from here on out would never happen in the real world, tv world maybe ;-).<strong>  
><strong>Cremant Awwwww I didn't mean to make you cry but I'm glad that you're still reading. I didn't forget about her friends =P as you shall see.<strong>  
><strong>Aryatindomiel =) well good thing that you don't mind cos I plan on breaking well all of them here in the following chapters bwuahahahah. *cough cough* Sorry about that.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: The General<strong>

"She and an 18 year old were in a pit for at least 6 hours listening to a 14 year old Indonesian girl get raped to death by foreign objects. Then she was strung up by her hands and feet and tortured for 8 consecutive hours. They fired rock salt at her, poured salt water on it. Then cut on her and poured more salt water on her. Then to round things out they used a cat-o-nine tails and poured salt water on that too. Not for information, for fun and I will not ask her to talk about it until she is good and ready. Yes, I know what happened to her; I sat by her side as a forensic pathologist and doctor treated her so I know exactly what happened. That's all your getting until she is ready to talk," Booth hissed at him his eyes almost black with rage.

"Booth go get some sleep," Brennan mumbled, "you get cranky when you don't sleep." Booth's mouth lifted in a half curl of a smile.

Parks walked back into the medical unit and flagged the CO for attention, the CO walked over towards Parks. Booth stood almost swaying on the spot ignoring their discussion. Parks walked over to Booth and tugged at his elbow.

"Come on man. Come get some sleep Goodman will sit with her," Parks ushered him out the door. Goodman walked into the medical tent, took a seat next to the bed and grabbed Brennan's hand, with a small smile she slipped back into a light slumber. Goodman had been sitting with her for four hours when the Lieutenant General walked through the door. Not releasing her hand, Goodman stood up and snapped to attention.

The general walked over to the bed and barked,  
>"If women are not allowed in combat why is this woman in the infirmary?" Brennan flinched when he barked and Goodman's eyes shot to hers, which were open and hazy with pain.<p>

"Because if I wasn't here I'd be in a mental institution in the US," she gritted out beneath a clamped jaw, wanting to smile but unable due to the pain she was controlling.

"Don't you get smart with me girl," he barked at her.

Her eyes narrowed with a small twinkle in them and Goodman's eyes got wide he cleared his throat and shook his head no at the Lieutenant General. Knowing he'd get in trouble, he repeated the action anyway. Brennan tugged on Goodman's hand and he bent down, he argued with her a little and finally he just sighed.

Releasing her hand, he walked to the four corners of the bed and unlocked the wheels with his foot. Going back to her head, he grabbed the IV pole and turned the head of the bed over to where the general was standing. Brennan turned her blue eyes up to meet the Lieutenant General's brown eyes, which were looking at her in a stern manner.

"In order for me to get smart with you I'd have to be less intelligent than you in the first place. Which I can assure I am not," she snapped out. LTG Henderson stopped mid thought looked down at her closer.

"I should have known it would be you Tempe, causing such a ruckus," Henderson chuckled.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan," she corrected sharply. He nodded, relaxed his stance, folded his hands behind his back and looked down at the woman he had come to know over the years.

"Well Dr. Brennan what brings you to Camp Phoenix?"

"An airplane other than that I do not know I've been in a medically induced coma for three days. You will have to speak to Booth about that. The last thing I remember..." she visibly flinched," never mind the last thing I remember. If you want to know ask Booth."

"Sgt. Major Booth, sir," Goodman answered the silent question that had been asked when the general looked at him.

"I'm not sure it would be good to have you on base Dr. Brennan, I'm not sure your security clearance is high enough," he teased her. He glared at the private's coughing laugh and then back to Brennan who raised an eyebrow.

"My security clearance is as high as yours general and you know it," she stated calmly.

"I doubt that missy," the Lieutenant General snorted out.

"She only deals in facts General," Goodman snapped out with respect.

"I've heard that about her," Henderson replied.

"She doesn't like it when people speak about her as if she's not here," she said in a flat tone. Booth walked in to catch the last remark and groaned, rushing up he saluted Henderson quickly then leaned down to whispered in her ear.

"I realize this Booth. I just do not care, I am not military therefore his rank has no meaning for me," she stated calmly looking at the LTG.

"I also don't like being referred to as missy or girl or any other moniker. Unless of course it's you calling me Bones otherwise its Dr. Brennan," she smart mouthed towards Henderson. Sighing Booth rubbed his hand down his face, he knew this was going to get her and more than likely him into so much trouble.

"My apologies General she does not ahh care about social niceties," Booth said to the general.

"Do NOT apologize for me Booth. If I wanted to apologize, I would have. I observe niceties when necessary," she snapped out again her eyes snapping with a blue flame. Henderson burst into laughter at the two of them and he looked at Booth.

"I know Dr. Brennan and I know she remembers me. It is of no bother, however, if I were you I'd be careful that the cat you have by the tail doesn't bite your arm off," the General told him and walked off. The next morning Parks found Booth, with his head resting near Brennan's on the bed, asleep with his hand clutching hers.

**Afghanistan: July 14th**

After revelry, Brennan was released from the medical unit at her insistence. She was put on limited mobility, given pain killers, as well analgesic balm, then was assigned a visitors tent and was changed into a baggy tee shirt and a pair of low-slung shorts.

Booth walked her to her tent then went to his tent to retrieve her bags. Returning to her tent he found her stretched out on her cot dozing. Three hours later she was coming out of her tent, she ran smack into Booth's chest, grunting in pain she took a small step back.

Steadying Brennan by her arms Booth huffed out with laughter in his voice,  
>"Going somewhere Bones?"<p>

"I want a cup of coffee I want the salve applied to my back then I want to do my yoga. I was stuck on a bed for a week," she growled.

"Cranky, cranky. Bones running around Camp Phoenix is not limit mobility. You need to be in bed," Booth chastised.

"I don't care Booth. I do not want to be in a bed any longer than I have to be," she said with a mutinous frown.

He gave a frustrated sigh, stepped aside, began to place his hand at the small of her back but snatched his hand back as he realized what he had almost done. Dropping his hands to his side Booth gestured her toward the mess tent. Reaching out she grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers, with a smile they walked toward the mess tent. Opening the door Booth ushered her in and walked behind her protecting her back from the jostling that sometimes could occur in the mess tent.

They made their way towards the coffee, Brennan in front and Booth still behind. Booth stopped suddenly when he realized that some privates were trying to get a closer look and a private ran smack into the back of one very brick wallish Sgt. Major Booth. After the private ran into the back of him, Booth stepped forward and grabbed a cup of coffee, which Walker took from his hand and replaced with another.

Giving a wink and a smile, Walker pushed them through the line. Brennan took her coffee and plate then headed towards the table where Booth's unit was sitting already. Sitting down she pulled a bottle from her pocket, opened it and popped a pill in her mouth. Swallowing it along with her coffee she eyed the food on her plate.

"After we finish our coffee I'm going to grease her up then we're off to learning kiddies. And no Bones you are not going to do yoga the doctors have not given you clearance yet," Booth said to the table in general.

They sipped their coffee in silence nobody said anything until one of the Wilson said,  
>"Is it me or is the coffee still good?"<p>

"Ours is, Walker brought back the 50lbs that Dr. Brennan bought, roasted and ground. We get to drink this, everyone else gets swill," Parks answered with a laugh.

"See Bones, still giving even when you're heavily sedated," Booth told her with a small smile.

"I didn't give it, Sgt. Walker took it, not that I care either way but fact remains I did not give it," she stated calmly. Booth grinned, his Bones was in there occaisionally peeking out, and it made him extremely happy.

"Where may I do my yoga Booth?"

"You can only do yoga after the doctor says you can. So when you get that clearance we will discuss it then," came his reply. After finishing her coffee, Brennan stood up and left the tent without saying anything else. She walked into her tent, dug out the analgesic cream and the antibacterial cream the medical unit had given her, sittind down on the bed she waited for Booth to show up. He knocked then opened the door to find her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Come one Bones let's grease you up so I go do what I'm being paid to do," he told her.

Handing him the tubes of cream she turned around with her back facing him. Seeing that she had already removed the bandages Booth frowned at the marring on her back. He layered the cream on thick, wrapped her with gauze and then pulled her shirt back down.

Telling her where he would be Booth headed towards the door, Brennan snatched up her computer and slowly followed him to where his unit was waiting for him. Settling down in the shade of a tent Brennan opened her laptop and began to work on her next novel. When the men stopped to take a break Booth came to sit next to Brennan on the ground, she leaned her head on his shoulder but continued to type.

"Stop reading my book Booth," she told him distractedly. He laughed quietly and watched as his men lined up on either side of them drinking their water.

"Have you been drinking Bones?"

She held up her water bottle with one hand while saving her book with the other one. The unit sat enjoying the quiet and for once Brennan sat in silence not hearing the screams of that poor young woman tearing through her head. It only seemed to happen when she sat near Booth, as if she was drawing her peace from him and any other time it might have annoyed her but for now she would take what peace she could get. Brennan could see the way their relationship was evolving her view of things, her emotions and evolution was a good thing scientifically.

"So when you get back to DC what are you planning on doing Dr. B?" Techie asked with a small smile.

Brennan thought about it a for a minute and told him,  
>"I'll spend a week in Limbo identifying remains and then probably go back to work for the FBI." Booth snorted and rolled his eyes and looked at her with an eyebrow in his hairline.<p>

"You don't think so Sarge?" Techie said in confusion, knowing that Brennan told the truth all the time.

"Nope she'll lock herself in limbo until I go in and drag her out kicking and screaming," Booth muttered.

"I do not kick and scream Booth," Brennan said with a frown. Booth rolled his eyes and took a drink of his water.

"What is limbo?" Oaks asked with a smile on his face.

"Modular Bone Storage," Goodman blurted out. Booth's head snatched around at Goodman with surprise on his face, Brennan laughed then smirked at Booth.

"Is Dr. Goodman your Uncle or your father? I would say your Uncle more than likely," Brennan said with a smile.

"Uncle, how did you know?"

"Your bone structure is very close to that of Dr. Goodman," Brennan said.

"And the rest is just window dressing," Booth laughed out. Goodman laughed and shook his head,

"Uncle Daniel always did say you had a steep learning curve. He also says your the best and that's why he hired you," Goodman said with a smile.

"I know," she said with no modesty. The men around her laughed and she frowned at them in confusion. She continued to work on her book after the unit had left to finish their daily training. As lunch time came around Booth noticed Brennan starting to shift around in pain. He told the unit to go get lunch and walked over to where she was sitting.

"Come on Bones lets get your back taken care of and grab some grub," he said in calm tone that belied his anger at her pain.

"Why would we grab bugs Booth?"

"Grub is food Bones lets go get some lunch," he said with a grin.

Gently helping her stand he followed her slow pace back to her tent, he held the door open for her to enter. Brennan laid the tubes of cream on the bed and he gently pulled her shirt up then helped her unwind her bandages. Picking up the tubes he spread them liberally on her back. Before he wrapped the bandages around her again he examined the damage to her back with a frown then pulled her shirt down.

"I can't wait until it scars up so I can wear a bra again," she grumbled.

Booth wrapped his hands around her hips avoicing her lower back then whispered in her ear,  
>"I like it when your all unfettered and soft."<p>

Booth laughed when she turned in his hands with a pout, giving her a small peck on the lips he grabbed her hand. Dragging her across the walkway they entered the mess tent and got in line. After getting their food Booth and Brennan sat down at the table across from Parks.

"Not that I don't like to sit next to you but now I'm jealous of the guys who get to sit across from you," Parks said with a cheesey smile that made Booth snicker.

"I don't know what that means," she said with a scrunched face.

"It means your pretty to look at," Parks told her rolling his eyes.

"Thank you," she said with a smile as she pushed her food around on her plate wondering what part of a soybean it was supposed to be.

"Bones, it won't bite back I promise," Booth teased her as she gave him a teasing glare.

"I'm not hungry Booth if I was I would eat," she told him. Booth looked at her disapprovingly and she continued to glare back at him.

"Come on Bones the vegetarian food here is not that healthy and you have some healing to do. Eat something," Booth commanded.

"I take my supplements the same as I do any other time. Just because we have a sexual relationship does not give you the right to command me to do anything," she stated with a glint in her eye. Parks choked on his sandwich and Brennan looked over at him.

"I thought guys enjoyed talking about intercourse. But every time I say something about it Booth turns red and one of you begin to choke on whatever happens to be in your mouth," she said with laughter in her voice at their embarrassment. Perkins and Addison dropped their heads to the table and groaned.

Brennan smiled with a twinkle in her eye, opened her mouth to say something and Booth stuck half his sandwich in her open mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay so now we've established how it's okay for her to be there *snort* Anywho, up next, Booth in the women's shower, signs of shcizophrenia, flashbacks, thoughts of pie, new bungholes, explinations of PHD's and weak knees.**

**Reviews keep my muses going for other stories =) so support your reading addiction and Review!**


	29. PhD Explained

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, you know the drill, of course if Hart Hanson and Fox want to sue me, go ahead I don't have anything worth taking. Bwuahahah *cough cough*

**Nertoold54 Glad you like that about Booth's guys cos it only gets better (in terms of their protectiveness) =)**  
><strong>Cremant =) I'm glad but keep your hankie nearby, there will be stuff coming, no physical pain..err..yeah shutting up now..but you have at least two chapters =)<strong>  
><strong>Luckywynner86 I try to add some fluff to balance the crap I dish out in this story ;-).<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50 lol yep pie but not as you expect it =P<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews guys =). Also thanks for all the adds and alerts that I see popping into my inbox.**

* * *

><p><em>Brennan smiled with a twinkle in her eye, opened her mouth to say something and Booth stuck half his sandwich in her open mouth.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: PhD Explained<strong>

She spit it out and glared at him as the surrounding privates burst into laughter.

"Five years of this. She still hasn't figured it out," Booth choked out.

"Who said I hadn't figured it out," she said skimming her hand up the inside of his thigh, making him almost snarf his coffee. His eyes bugged and he looked at her.

"Nuh uh not between us Bones never between us," he admonished while she pouted and then rolled her eyes.

"Alright, Alright. I thought my acting had improved," she grudgingly admitted and he grinned at her. She finally took a bite of her food.

"What are we doing for PT Sarge?" Perkins asked waving his fork around.

"Basketball. You guys can get started while I take Bones to the shower," Booth said.

"Yeah she's a bit smelly there boss," Addison teased. He swallowed hard when she glared at him, Booth chuckled at the look on Addison's face.

"He's teasing Bones," he told her. Her face relaxed and she smiled, Addison relaxed and went back to eating. They finished their lunch, the unit heading to the basketball court, Booth and Brennan headed for her tent. Moving slowly they gathered her shower supplies and went to the showers. Booth sat lounging on the bench with his feet propped in the doorframe, enjoying the scent of her shampoo when he heard.

"Sgt. Major you're in the female showers and if you want to get clean you have to get in the shower," Private Paulson flirted.

"I'm well aware of where I am Pvt. Paulson. I am also aware of how to shower. I am helping Bones she's still a bit unsteady," Booth returned casually ignoring the flirting.

Brennan's head popped out of the shower.  
>"Booth who are you talking to? Speaking to oneself is a sign of schizophrenia," Brennan told him. Paulson started to laugh and then her eyes bugged out, her jaw went slack and she began to stutter.<p>

"That's Temperance Brennan..." Paulson said in a stuttered awe.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan and Booth and I are well aware of who I am," Brennan returned.

"Bones, finish your shower before you turn all pruney," Booth chided.

"A prune is a dehydrated plum therefore the addition of too much water could not possibly turn someone pruney as you call it," Brennan corrected. Brennan pulled her head back into the shower and continued to shower.

"If you'll excuse us private," Booth waved Paulson away.

Paulson nodded and left the shower area beaming. After Booth carefully dried Brennan's back and helped her dress, they slowly made their way back to her tent. Arriving there, she handed him the tubes of cream. He smeared her back with the creams, wrapped the gauze around her, then pulled her shirt down carefully. When she had brushed out her hair they made their way out to the basketball courts and sat down on the bench. She watched the game completely clueless as to what the rules were, after an hour of watching, Booth called out to the men and they trotted off to shower. Booth went to take his own shower and left Brennan to her own devices for a little bit. At dinner time Booth knocked on the tent door and Brennan called out for him to enter. He stepped in to find her working on her book.

"Come on dinner time Bones," he told her and she groaned as she rolled off the bed.

"I do not want to eat," she argued with a frown.

"Aww come on Bones, come with me at least. I enjoy your company," Booth wheedled.

"Okay fine," she sighed and made her way towards the door.

As they left her tent and began walking toward the mess tent someone drenched them from behind with a bucket of water. Booth turned to glare and saw her face; her eyes were filled with panic, she was standing stock-still. Booth saw her eyes shift, and suddenly she wasn't there anymore.

Brennan felt the water hit her back and it began to sting. She could feel the ropes pulling at her arms and feet. She could smell their sweat and hear Michelle whimpering. She started to shake and sank to her knees.

Booth watched her sink to her knees and saw her hands shake. Scooping her up he carried her to the tent and sat on the bed.

Pulling her into his lap, he held her rubbing small circles on her thigh and spoke soothingly to her,  
>"Bones tell me what you see? What's going on?" Brennan shuddered and shivered again in the desert heat.<p>

"The stimulation of the peripheral nerves as the water hits and it burns unbearably. I can't make a sound if I do they'll know they've broken me. The pain in Michelle's eyes she shouldn't see this she is too young. The smell, I can smell the diaphoresis, "she rasped out. Brennan's breathing became erratic and Booth winced as she re-lived the experience.

"Bones they did not break you. Your here they are not, you survived and you are dealing. Take a deep breath and come back," Booth coaxed.

"I never left how can I come back to where I already am?" Brennan asked as her eyes and mind cleared of the memories.

"That's my Bones. Keep breathing and when you're ready we'll change and go grab some food," he said still in a soothing tone.

Taking a deep breath Brennan buried her head under Booth's chin and continued to breath as he carefully held her avoiding her back. Booth watched her stand up, begin to compartmentalize,close down and lock her experience up tight. Sighing he stood up and helped her change into a dry shirt and shorts. Digging through her bag he found a change of his clothes, quickly stripping he put on his dry clothes. They walked silently to the mess tent, neither noticing the silence that followed them. The men from Booth's unit and some of Parkers unit filled in around the table were Booth and Brennan sat.

"Who did it?" Booth growled without pausing in his eating.

"Taken care of," Oaks said quickly, as he looked up at them.

"Was it intentional?" Booth asked his brow lowering.

"Don't know, don't care. Apparently, since it has gotten warm the guys think it's funny to throw buckets of water on random people to cool them off. It seems to be mostly females getting hit with the water though. It has just been taken care of," Addison said with an evil grin. Booth gave a short nod and continued to eat. Brennan had finished eating and was staring into space.

Booth nudged her elbow and asked,  
>"What are you thinking about Bones?"<p>

"Pie," she said mindlessly.

"Excuse me," Booth questioned.

"You asked what I was thinking about and I told you. Pie," she told him in a matter of fact tone. Booth's face scrunched and his unit looked at him like he had lost his mind. Shaking his head Booth finished his dinner then stood up. Pulling Brennan with him he made his way to his own tent, pushing her gently on the bed, he looked over at Parks who nodded at Booth's look.

"Make yourself comfortable I need to make a call okay," he told her, she nodded and sat down on his bed. Booth made his way quickly to the com tent and spoke briefly with the Sgt. Major sitting there. The Sgt. Major listened carefully then bumped Booth to next in line. Sitting down Booth entered the information and waited for someone on the other side to answer. He saw Wendell's tired face appear on the screen.

"Hey Booth what's up?"

"I need Angela to set up teleconference. I need to talk to Sweets ASAP," Booth said quickly. Wendell nodded and left the room, he came back and hit a button, for a moment or two, the Jeffersonian logo flashed on the screen.

"Boss you got put on hold on a teleconference call? That's pretty slick technology there," Legates said as he walked by.

"It's the Jeffersonian Legates what do you expect. You've seen the angelator," Booth said smoothly. The screen blinked and he saw the squint squad in one screen and Sweets in the other.

"Damned that's cool," Legates whispered with a blink.

"Legates I need the room please," Booth growled and watched as Legates disappeared. Turning back to the screen worry covered his brow.

"Sweetie what's wrong? Is Bren okay?" Angela questioned him with her eyes limpid with sympathy.

"She's broke Ange," Booth muttered rubbing his face with both hands.

"What do you mean Booth?" Sweets questioned in his best professional voice.

"She was thinking about pie at dinner. She had a flash back before dinner, then at dinner she spaced out on me. When I asked her what she was thinking about, her answer was pie," Booth said in a flat tone. Sweets eyebrows rose and said smoothly.

"She was not thinking about pie Booth."

"Bones doesn't lie Sweets she was thinking about pie," Booth barked.

"When she was going through her flash back did she talk to you? Say anything?" Sweets questioned him gently. Booth nodded and winced at the thought of what Brennan had said, Angela flinched at his wince.

"Yes, but I'm not sharing. If Bones wants you to know she will tell you," Booth said bluntly.

Sweets nodded and said,  
>"That's fine, I don't need to know unless she chooses to speak to me. As long as she's talking that's a start. What has she been doing since she's been there?"<p>

"Not much I've been trying to get her to stop tearing open her back," Booth told him.

"Dr. Brennan needs to have a purpose; otherwise she is feeling useless and helpless. I believe that she needs to pull on the strength that she is good at something to help her here. Cam can you send her something to do? Anything?" Cam thought a minute talked to Angela and Wendell briefly before saying,

"Yeah we can send her something to do," Cam said with confidence.

"If she needed a purpose, why did you send her to this hell hole with me Sweets?" Booth questioned the psycologist angrily.

"The only person that I feel Dr. Brennan would have felt she would be able to share this with was you Booth. I won't divulge why but that is the fact. I know you're her best friend Angela but I don't think she'd share this with you," Sweets told them. Angela shuddered and nodded knowing her friend would protect her from this. A light clicked on in Booth's head and he nodded at Sweets letting him know he got the message.

Sighing Booth said,  
>"Okay guys thanks I need to wrap this up. There are other guys waiting to talk to their families. I'll either send an email or call to keep you updated."<p>

Booth and Brennan's friends nodded and sent their love then ended the connection. Booth stood up ran his hand around the back of his neck and slowly left the com tent. He made his way to his tent and found his bed empty. Slowly making his way to her tent, he found her asleep on her bed. He removed her shoes, pulled off her shorts then tucked the sheet around her. Leaving her, he headed back to his tent tired from the long two days. He fell into his bunk and was asleep in minutes.

**Afghanistan****: July 15th**

Booth made his way to Brennan's tent after revelry to find the doctor leaving her tent.

"So what's the update doc?" Booth asked the doctor who looked at him with a curious eye.

"She can begin her yoga, beginner's moves only. She needs to make sure that her back has the antibacterial cream on it to stop the cracking of the tissue that has already begun to heal. Regular lotion to keep the skin soft would be good between cream treatments," the doctor told him with a frown. Booth nodded then knocked on the door and stepped in to find Brennan struggling to pull a shirt down.

"Bones, here I'll help," Booth sighed out.

"I can do this," she growled.

"No baby you can't you'll break open what little bit of healing your skin has done. Stop fighting you'll start bleeding," Booth said firmly.

"Don't call me baby," she grumbled as she stopped struggling. Booth gently rearranged the shirt and pulled it down. Turning her around he softly kissed her lips then guided her out of the tent. Leading her to the mess tent, they quickly entered, got their breakfast and sat down.

"So what are you going to do today doc?" Brennan looked at private Nelson with a raised eyebrow. He just grinned and shrugged at her.

"Medical eating with us lowly soldiers?" A voice asked from the space between Booth and Brennan's shoulders. Looking over her shoulder at the man, Brennan eyed his uniform.

"I am a doctor of the philosophical arts Sergeant. Not a medical doctor," Brennan calmly told him.

"So would you like to discuss philosophy with me then," he asked with a flirty grin.

"Sergeant she does not have a doctorate in Philosophy but in Forensic Anthropology. That is just the definition of a PHD versus a MD," Goodman said rolling his eyes at the man's seeming stupidity. Brennan smiled at Goodman and nodded in agreement to both the definition and idea of the man's stupidity.

"Would you like to discuss anthropology with me then?" The sergeant continued to flirt missing the glare Booth was shooting him. Brown snorted into his coffee then took a sip.

"Is there a problem private?" The sergeant questioned with a frown.

"No but I have a problem Sergeant," Booth growled reaching back with one hand, snatching the man's collar in one fist and twisting. He yanked the man's head down closer between his and Brennan's heads then turned a glare on him that made the sergeant flinch. Brennan reached over and gently pulled Booth's hands from the man's collar, then cocked her head and looked the sergeant in the eye.

"I can handle this Booth. No, I do not want to discuss my field with you as I do not have the energy to teach you the basics," Brennan said with authority. The sergeant rolled his eyes and stalked off wheezing just a little. Booth chuckled as he finished his breakfast.

"We're having indoor classes today Bones," Booth informed her.

"I'll be working on my book in my tent then," she said taking a sip of her own coffee then stood up.

Brennan made her way from the mess tent to her own tent to begin working on her book . The morning passed quickly and before either of them knew it, lunchtime had arrived. The unit sat discussing their class from the day and Brennan listened quietly. She chuckled at their groaning about the lesson saying it was too basic.

After lunch was finished Booth had the unit run for PT, Brennan sat on the bleacher seats watching and wishing she could join them for a run. Unable to run she stood and walked over to a cleared area then stretched into a very basic yoga pose. When they arrived back to where they started they saw Brennan in Tadasana pose, her ankle turned in front of her hip, arms above her head.

"Wonder how long she's been standing like that?" Davis wondered aloud watching her standing in a serene pose.

"Forty-five minutes," Walker replied glancing at his watch. Booth chuckled and waited to see if she would continue to stay in that pose as the men gathered around her heckling her in good fun. She stood there for five minutes not saying a word to their heckling, then gracefully pulled out of the pose and headed to her tent saying nothing. Booth chuckled again at the unit as they started laughing and teasing each other about how awful the others heckling was.

Booth walked over to Brennan's tent then knocked on her door and called out,  
>"You ready for a shower Bones?"<p>

"Yes I am just a moment let me gather my things," she called back.

She came out carrying everything she needed. Booth took her items and followed her to the shower, he set her things down on the bench and plopped himself down beside her items. When he saw her struggling to remove her shirt, he quietly stood up and helped her pull off the shirt without saying a word. She finished undressing, unwrapped her bandages, and stepped into the shower.

Booth sat on the bench and propped his feet up on the doorframe. From the outside, you could see the curtain that separated the shower and bench from the common area where the toilets and sinks were. Peaking from behind the curtain on the doorframe, was the outside edge of one of Booth's boots and the heel of the other. Brennan stepped out of the shower a few moments later, Booth handed her a towel and stared up, naming saints as she toweled off.

Brennan handed Booth both tubes of cream after she had pulled on her shorts and boots. Booth's eyes filled with pain and anger as he spread the creams on her back, the stitches had started disolving and the scars were becoming obvious on her tanned skin. The curtain behind him was snatched open and he whirled, staring at the Sergeant standing behind him.

"You need help with something Sergeant?" Booth asked the female sergeant abruptly.

"I heard there was a male here in the women's shower area," the sergeant growled out. Brennan glanced over shoulder at the woman, her eyes snapping blue fire .

"Booth are you done? I need to get this bandaged," Brennan asked in a snippy tone.

"Yeah Bones I'm done," Booth replied over his shoulder. He saw the sergeants eyes widen when she saw Brennan's back over his shoulder. Stepping in the sergeant's line of sight he blocked her view with a frown.

"You should not be in here Sergeant Major," she chided him. Brennan was struggling to pull her shirt down and Booth turned his back on the sergeant and helped her pull down her shirt. Snapping around Brennan stepped up to the sergeant.

"Would you prefer I shower in the men's shower area. It would not bother me in the least," Brennan asked in a matter of a fact voice. Booth tried unsuccessfully to hide his grin and the sergeant narrowed her eyes at him.

"I do not see the need for him to be here in the first place," the sergeant argued with Brennan.

"Well Sergeant I have severed skin and contusions on my back and am unable to lift my arms to dress and undress properly. I also get weak after my shower and need help getting back to my tent. Now, I do not know that many people here, but I do know and trust Booth. Therefore, I choose him to help me shower, now if you will excuse me I need to get back to my tent," Brennan said trying to step around the sergeant.

As Brennan stepped out of the shower area, her knees went weak. Booth caught her around her hips as her knees started to buckle, he pulled her to his chest holding her by her hips and the back of her head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay so yeah there are ALLLLLLL kinds of rules being broken here. I always say that when I know it's happening so people don't get all upset in the reviews. Crap someone needs to drop kick my butt, I'm falling behind on my writing. Anywho, up tomorrow snuggling, sweaty sergeants, head stands, wrestling, paper work, and M*A*S*H references. =)**

**You have reached the Murder in Maluku story line, to leave a review press the button at the bottom of your screen, to make the writers day press the review button, to leave a message in the writers inbox send a PM! Thanks and have a nice day...**


	30. Misanthrope vs Misogynist

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**Thank you Smartin555, Nertooold54, DD2 and 1956JohnDeere50 for your reviews they made my day =D.**

**A/N Thank you everyone for not pointing out how crappy my first chapters were. Unnghhh I went back and read the live preview to realize a. it was seriously choppy (probably still is) and b. there were words and lines that got cut out (still not quite sure how that happened). I really do appreciate you hanging with the story for this long.**

* * *

><p><em>As Brennan stepped out of the shower area, her knees went weak. Booth caught her around her hips as her knees started to buckle, he pulled her to his chest holding her by her hips and the back of her head.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: Misanthrope vs. Misogynist<strong>

"What the hell is going on here? Why are you in the woman's showers Booth?" The CO yelled from three feet away, causing Brennan to groan at the thought of embarrassing Booth. Booth took a deep breath as Brennan burrowed her head under his chin.

"I am helping Bones with her shower and the sergeant here was yelling at me," Booth told his CO in a calm voice. His CO glared and noticed Brennan clutching Booth as if her life depended on it.

"As you were," the CO growled.

"Come on Bones. Can you walk or do you need me to carry you?"

"I can walk," she grumbled stiffening her spine. Booth chuckled and walked slowly letting her lean into him as they made their way to her tent. He helped her lay down on the bed then leaned over to kiss her forehead. Before he stood all the way up, she was asleep. He made his way to the mess tent, grabbing his food and sitting down.

"Where's Dr. B boss?"

"Sleeping," he replied. The unit finished their dinner then headed to their respective relaxing spots. Booth went to Brennan's tent, stripped to his boxers, climbed onto the cot and curled up around her. At some point between then and revelry Booth fell asleep.

**Afghanistan: July 16th**

The morning revelry awoke Brennan and she realized she was wrapped around Booth. She smiled sleepily, scooted out of the bed, and tried to dress quietly. She was turning in place struggling with her shirt, when she turned back around Booth had his hands behind his head watching her with a smile. She sat on the edge of the bed with a huff and he put the cream on her back and wrapped her bandages.

Pulling her shirt down gently, he asked,  
>"Going somewhere?"<p>

"Coffee," she grumbled while pulling on her shoes. Standing up she headed to the mess tent, she quickly got her coffee and fruit. Seeing Parks sitting at the table she sat down next to him. Booth came in a few moments later, moving through the line he got his coffee and breakfast then sat down on her other side. She smiled and snuggled in between the two of them.

Booth chuckled and asked,  
>"Comfy there Bones?"<p>

"Very thank you," she grinned back and Parks laughed at her. Brennan stiffened as the smell of stale sweat assaulted her nose.

The smelly male leaned over and whispered into her ear,  
>"Why don't you drops these guys and drink your coffee with me?"<p>

Brennan shuddered the smell of his sweat reminding her of things she was not yet ready to deal with. Booth knew who it was before he glared over his shoulder at the man. Sergeant Robinson's smell proceeded him.

"She's not interested find somewhere else to be, like maybe the shower. You smell sergeant Robinson," Booth snarled at the man who just glared back. The privates at the table laughed into their plates.

The sergeant's eyes got steely and he said,  
>"Why don't you let the lady speak for herself?"<p>

"Bones would you like to go sit with the sweaty sergeant here?" Brennan looked at Booth her eyes filled with panic as her spine stiffened and she jerked her head no. The privates noticed the stiffness of her frame, the jerky movements Brennan was using and shot glares at the sergeant immediately.

"Come on sweetheart you don't have to sit here with these ranger wannabes. Come sit with sergeant Robinson, my unit would love to have you sit with us," he said in flirty tone. Her spine stiffened even more and Booth winked at the privates who started to grin. Brennan's eyes took on a steely glint, her head snapped around and the sergeant found himself in the vice of two very dark angry blue eyes.

"I indicated that I did not wish to go anywhere with you sergeant Robinson. Booth is not a Ranger wannabe he is in fact a Ranger as the tabs on his uniform indicate. I should also point out that referring to oneself in third person is grammatically incorrect. Now, please do as Booth asks and go find a shower. No woman is attracted to stale pheromones," she said in a low deadly voice.

Robinson stood rooted the spot pinned by her glare when she was finished he tripped over himself to get away from Brennan. Booth's unit burst into laughter at Robinson and waved as he made his way to the table where his own unit was sitting.

"Booth is there somewhere that I may do my yoga that is out of the way?" Brennan asked in a cold tone that caused the men at the table to almost flinch. Booth thought about it for a minute but was unable to think of anywhere that would work.

"Basketball court is usually empty this time of the morning," Parks tossed out.

Brennan nodded finished her coffee then stalked out the door her spine stiff. Booth stood up with a sigh, dumped his tray then followed, going into her tent he found her struggling to change her shirt. He let out a sigh of utter frustration and helped her pull it off. Brennan handed him a bottle of lotion and turned her back, he poured some into his hand then gently applied it to her back. After wrapping the strips of gauze around her midsection he pulled her tank top over her head.

"I have classes so I should see you around lunch time," he told her as he placed a kiss behind her ear.

She nodded then began digging through her items and pulled out her shorts. Pulling them on quickly she headed to the basketball court, reaching the court, she saw it was empty and began to stretch. She was in Headstand pose when the Sergeant Robinson strolled by. Legates was on his way to his class with Booth when he noticed Robinson making his way towards Brennan.

"I really wouldn't do that Sergeant she doesn't like to be touched," Legates called out in warning.

"Mind your own business Private," he barked out. He continued to stroll closer to Brennan, who seemed to be sleeping on her head.

"Well, Well, Well, if it isn't Ms. I don't wanna sit with you," he taunted. Legates took off running towards where the class was being held, he had a feeling Booth was going to be necessary to save Robinson. Brennan glared at him remaining in her pose.

"Don't come any closer," she snarled as he shuffled up to her. He stepped closer with a smirk and reached out to grab her ankle.

Before he could blink, she swung her legs at the hips, keeping her upper body in the upright position and wrapped them around his waist. Pushing with her arms, she levered him onto the ground and sat on his chest. He tried to hit her but she flexed her knees and placed her feet on his arms effectively pinning him to the ground. Booth raced around the corner with his unit behind them. They started laughing at the picture of one royally pissed off Brennan sitting on Robinson's chest her butt almost in his face.

"Bones let the sergeant up," Booth said with a raised eyebrow.

"He tried to touch me," she growled at him her eyes in slits. Booth sighed and leaned around her and looked at Robinson.

"Sergeant did you try to touch her?"

"Yes sir, I was going to over balance her she was standing on her head," Robinson said in an embarrassed voice. Booth sighed again to cover his amusement and squatted down next to his head.

"I believe you were warned were you not?"

"Yes sir, can you please get her off me she's hurting my elbow," Robinson pleaded with him. Brennan smirked with satisfaction then flexed her knee applying pressure to his arm and he muttered a curse.

"Bones please let the sergeant up," Booth asked her with a small smile.

"Not until he stays the hell away from me," she growled her eyes narrowing.

"Baby after what you just did in front of half the camp no one is going to come near you. Now get off the sergeant your back is starting to bleed," Booth cajoled her. She rolled her eyes then untucked her feet and rolled to a standing position. She stalked off to her tent and Booth followed her.

"I'll be right with you gentlemen," he told his unit as he walked away. The unit nodded and walked back to the classroom where they were before Legates came rushing in to save Robinson from Brennan.

Stepping into her tent, Booth saw Brennan grimacing as she tried to pull her shirt up over her head. Stepping up behind her, he gently pulled the shirt up. As she unwound the gauze he snatched up a towel and pressed it to her back on the bleeding spots that were uncovered by the unwinding gauze. After the spots had stopped bleeding he picked up her tubes of cream and liberally applied them.

Setting them down Booth picked up a set of clean gauze and rewrapped her back. She grunted as she leaned over to grab her clothes from earlier that morning and with his help changed into them. Kissing her forehead he left her laying on her bed with the laptop in front of her. Brennan had not realized that so much time had passed until she heard a knock at the tent door.

"Come in," she said knowing it was Booth.

"Lunch time come on, chop chop. I'm hungry," he told her. After saving her chapter she plugged in the computer to charge the battery. Brennan stood up and followed Booth to the mess tent.

They sat eating lunch when Perkins asked,  
>"What are we doing for PT today Boss?"<p>

"I thought we might do some wrestling," Booth said thoughtfully.

"No holds barred?" Perkins asked hopefully.

Booth looked at him appraisingly and shrugged.

"You know Booth," Brennan began causing Booth to roll his eyes.

"What?" Brennan asked in confusion at his eye roll.

"You are about to go squinty on me about wrestling," Booth said causing the men to laugh.

"Historically wrestling was done in the nude," Brennan said with a smirk, a devious light in her eyes.

The table fell silent and every head turned to look at her. Perkins smiled at her devious look then wolfed down his food. The men finished their lunch and Brennan followed them to a ringed off area. She sat on the sidelines and watched as men from other units gathered around.

Brennan watched as they fought in hand-to-hand combat trying to wrestle one another to the ground. She cheered Booth's unit on against other units and laughed at some of their moves. She watched for half an hour or so until her back got stiff. Standing up she went back to her tent and lay down.

Opening her computer, she began type. Brennan's tent was close enough to the ring that Booth could hear the tap tap of her keys. Sitting down on a bench near the side lines, Booth put his hands behind his head, leaned back, crossed his ankles and continued to watch the matches.

The keys had been silent for the last ten minutes, then he heard it, the sound that broke his heart. His Bones whimpering in her sleep, the men in his unit froze hearing it over the sound of the yelling. He was on his feet and off like a shot before the guys sitting next to him could blink.

Booth ran into her tent and saw her shivering and whimpering on her bed. Going over next to the bed he sat down on the edge.

"Bones hey baby wake up. Bones wake up," he called softly running his finger over her cheekbone.

Brennan's eyes shot open in pure terror and she began to scream. Shit, shit, shit, he thought as he pulled her face into his hands and began whispering softly near her ear. She stopped screaming but she was still hyperventilating. Yanking off his boots, Booth climbed into the bed, pulled her on top of his chest and held her while he listened to her breathing slow down then eventually even out. Running his fingers through her hair he whispered to her about anything and everything that crossed his mind. The men outside the tent froze at her screams.

"NSNP," Parks barked out.

"Hooah," Booth and Parks units called out together. One of the men from another unit began muttering about women in battle situations. Goodman grabbed him up and yanked his face into his own and growled,

"Her PTSD is from working with the FBI for five years. She suffered horrors you can't imagine no matter how long you stay here in this hellhole. She's been buried alive, she's had her partner die in her arms, she's had to rescue him from the same crazy bitch that buried her alive. And most recently, she suffered eight consecutive hours of torture. So shut your mouth, NOW!"

The men around them fell silent and Booth winced in the tent at the thought of Goodman knowing all that, worse yet sharing it even if it was in her defense. Then he remembered Dr. Goodman was his uncle. Goodman threw the guy in his hands away from him and stalked off. Booth's unit followed him to their tents where they settled into wait.

Brennan came to consciousness feeling very stiff and sore, hearing the thump thump of her heartbeat in her ears. When she heard a page turn she realized she was not alone in the bed and the thump thump was Booth's heartbeat not her own. Her eyes popped open and settled on a warm chocolate brown pair appraising her.

"Not that I don't enjoy waking up like this but why are you in my bed and why am I on top of you?" Brennan asked in a raspy voice.

"You were having a night terror and I couldn't calm you down. Normally I'd rub your back but that wasn't such a good idea. After you calmed down I didn't feel like putting my boots on so I read instead," Booth told her with a chuckle.

She smiled and then heard his stomach rumble under her head. Snickering as she got up she dumped her shoes and pulled them on. He sat up, pulled on his boots, and stood up. The mess tent was busy as usual and they took their place at the table with his unit. The table behind them fell silent when she sat down. Parks glared over her shoulder and the noise quickly rose again. Brennan pushed her food around on her plate until Booth gave her a chiding look. Pushing her meat on to Booth's plate she finished her rice and salad slowly. Sipping her coffee she waited for Booth to finish.

"I have paper work that's gonna take about an hour," he told her as he stood up. She nodded, stood up then made her way to her tent, minutes later Booth heard the taping of keys as he passed her tent.

An hour later Booth left the administrative tent having finished his paperwork with a sigh. Making his way back to his tent he found his unit strung out around and in his tent, walking in he saw Parks kicked back on his bed reading one of Brennan's books. Glancing around he found Brennan curled up asleep on his cot, his face creased with worry.

Looking around again he asked,  
>"What is this the swamp?"<p>

Parks barked out a laugh that caused her to stir so he quieted his laugh,  
>"Did you just seriously make a M*A*S*H reference?"<p>

Booth just grinned and questioned,  
>"Why is my unit hanging out here? Don't they have lives?"<p>

"Nope we're here on security detail she seems to have attracted every misanthrope in the camp," Brown calmly stated and Booth rolled his eyes.

"The correct term is misogynist private Brown," Brennan muttered with her eyes still closed.

"English please even though I like it when you get all squinty on me," Booth chuckled. Brennan smiled that smile she gave only to him.

"Misanthrope is someone who hates mankind. A misogynist is someone who hates women specifically. Although either would be correct term for what I seem to be attracting the attention of here," she explained not opening her eyes.

"Squints," Booth muttered with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Up next discussions of beds, vacations and past relationships, old married couples, coffee, Hannah, and the squints underpants. Read on to find out how they are connected =P.**

**If I fix the first few chapters and replace them will it send out alerts? Does anyone know? I don't want to fill people's inboxes with non update alerts.**

**Review please...I really like them even if they're critism. You only learn to grow as a writer by people pointing out your mistakes...**


	31. Booth Hates Figs

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones...

**DD2-Working on that, going to take my time fixing the chapters tho.**  
><strong>Jet1967-Glad I could keep you on board with less smut =). Easy enough to do.<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeer50 and Ptara-Always like to throw in a smack down here and there ;-).<strong>  
><strong>Smartin555- I have been doing some character build ups for later chapters. But hold on to your shorts next chapter some drama comes into play =D<strong>  
><strong>Becksbones-25 more chapters to go. Although I am thinking of a sequel, have included possible plot line for it. Have you picked up on it? If not you may see it here.<strong>  
><strong>Luckywynner86-Thank you, I wanted to try to write them in character, yet evolving around their relationship. There are some subtle shifts in Brennan and next chapter you'll see why.<strong>  
><strong>Nertoool54-You'll see why the CO is the way he is in a later chapter ;-).<br>Mendenbar-Thank you for pointing out the revielle thing..feeling kinda dumb now but hey now I know =P **

* * *

><p><em>"Misanthrope is someone who hates mankind. A misogynist is someone who hates women specifically. Although either would be correct term for what I seem to be attracting the attention of here," she explained not opening her eyes.<em>

_"Squints," Booth muttered with a sigh._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: Booth Hates Figs<strong>

Booth sat on the edge of the bed and pulled off his boots. Stretching on the bed, he put his hands behind his head and Brennan draped herself over him with a shiver.

"Remind me to thank you properly for this bed," he whispered against her temple.

"After spending one night on that thing you called a bed in Maluku I couldn't send you back here to sleep on that for a few months. So I had some sent here," she said.

"Some? You bought more than one?" Booth looked at her with raised eyebrows. He heard Parks clear his throat and he looked up. Parks pointed to his own bed and watched as his unit one by waved at him. He let out a puff of air in frustration.

"Exactly how many did you order Bones?"

"Umm I believe it was fifty give or take," she replied.

"And why exactly would you order that many?"

"It was more economical. I ordered them from the same company I ordered from for the Maluku dig. They offered a deal if you buy 50 or more of one item they ship free and they give you a discount on bulk orders. I sat down and did the math and it was cheaper to order 50 than one or two," she said in a logical tone. Booth rolled his eyes.

"And you don't expect them to get stolen out from under these guys?"

"No there are loops on the frames and I had chains shipped with them as well as pad locks," she said in a murmur. Booth glanced up to see his unit holding up their keys with grins. Shaking his head, he huffed out a breath.

"Cam's gonna be sending you something to do Bones so you won't be bored," Booth told her. Her head popped up and her eyes lit up.

"Good," she said. The guys started laughing and she turned to glare at them.

Booth shook his head with a smile,  
>"Bones doesn't do vacation, ever. The last time she went on vacation was to what Peru? For identification of genocide victims? Or was that just a sabbatical?"<p>

"That was a sabbatical. The last vacation I took that had me leave the DC area was after Hurricane Katrina," she replied. She heard the gasps around her and looked around in confusion.

"They're horrified on two aspects. One of which I explained when we were in New Orleans. The second being that was almost five years ago," Booth clarified for her with a laugh.

"Well what about the one where you didn't leave DC Dr. Brennan?" Techie asked.

"It was interrupted because Booth found a patella in an otherwise boneless body," Brennan answered with a snigger at the memory of Booth's jealousy. Booth looked down at her when she sniggered and she glanced at him with a knowing smile.

"Don't even Bones, you sent Angela after Tessa," Booth said with a snort.

"I told her to stay out of your personal life actually. So no I did not as you say send Angela after Tessa," she snorted in return. The men were laughing at their back and forth bickering and Goodman shook his head.

"Their bickering is the stuff legends are made of around the Jeffersonian. Uncle Daniel says he gets regular updates from Dr. Saroyan," he told them and Brennan's head shot up.

"I swear you two are like an old married couple," Parks murmured. Brennan snorted and Booth burst into laughter.

"Seriously is there anything you don't know about each other. You got each other coffee in Indonesia not having to ask how each took it," he continued.

"That comes from working in the middle of the night all the time and good observation. I spent a week with you and I know how you take your coffee. According to your theory and evidence that means that you and I are like an old married couple," Brennan rationalized.

"Can't argue with logic and science," Booth told Parks with a grin.

"You don't know how I like my coffee," Parks argued.

Brennan having closed her eyes again stated,  
>"Two sugars and light cream. Goodman drinks his black, Techie drinks his with cream no sugar, Oaks doesn't drink coffee at all, Perkins black two sugars. As a scientist, I am trained to be observant. Does this mean I am old and married to them as well?" The unit burst into laughter as Parks face turned red and Booth chuckled.<p>

"Come on you gave him the perfect gift for Christmas. You flew someone in to make him pie," Parks argued.

"I couldn't give him what he really wanted but it was second best," Brennan argued shaking her head.

"Seemed like the best to me," Parks argued.

"No the best would have been Parker but that was not possible," she argued back again. Booth ran his hands through her hair and she luxuriated in the feel of it.

"You probably know what kind of beer he likes," Parks pointed out.

"Don't you know what kind of beer your best friend likes? Does that mean you're an old married couple?" Booth was grinning and trying not to laugh as she tore holes in his theory.

She continued,  
>"The only way to quantify your theory would be to collect evidence. Which means you would have to interview more than 95% of the old married couples. Then ask the same questions of us and do a qualitative comparison. Your evidence is strictly observational, though the discussion is invigoration." Parks laughed and took her comment on the discussion as a sign to continue.<p>

"You wear his shirts."

"They're comfortable for sleeping. Those are not good examples of a quantifier. He also left them at my house which means they're now my shirts according to Angela," she returned.

"Hey you left clothes at my house does that mean they're mine?" Booth questioned with a smirk.

She grinned and returned,  
>"If you want them but I believe your alpha male characteristics will not allow you to wear my pink tank top nor my skull pajama pants." The men roared in laughter and Booth rolled his eyes.<p>

Legates struggled between laughs,  
>"You keep pajamas at his apartment even though you weren't dating? Friends with benefits huh?" Booth's glare bored a hole in Legates eyes and he flinched.<p>

"Booth stop glaring at the poor young man. No when you're up until 4am doing paperwork on a case that took months to finish you want to be comfortable," Brennan said with a smile her eyes still closed. Then she shivered as she thought of the last time that had happened.

"She's coming up for appeal in four months," Brennan muttered and Booth nodded in acknowledgment.

"You know each other's family," Parks pointed out.

"Bones has been a constant in my life for five years. Parker likes her; he thinks she's cool because she plays with dead bodies. In fact, the squint squad is like a second family. He does the Jeffersonian's after school science program. She beat up my brother. But then that's something your best friend would do right?" Booth pointed out.

"I went on a date with Jared first then I pushed him off a bar stool, I did not beat him up," she corrected with a chuckle.

"Wait," sputtered Parks,"you went on a date with his brother?"

"He needed a date for a white house function so she went with him," Booth growled.

"Angela informed me that Jared was Booth lite whatever that means," Brennan told them. The men sitting around the tent chuckled at the information.

"Don't tell Jared that," Booth laughed. She just shrugged and lay there in a relaxed pose.

"Bones,you are taking a vacation in an active war zone. I seriously need to discuss vacationing habits with you again," Booth teased her. She laughed and shrugged again and a frown worried his brow.

"Seeley are you in there?" A decidedly feminine voice called out. Brennan stiffened at the sound of the feminine voice, her eyes shot open and narrowed.

"What do you want Ms. Burley? Aren't you supposed to be in jail cell?" Booth barked at her and glared at her in the doorway.

"Well well well if it isn't the camp tramp. Got all the GI's lining up for you don't you? I am not in a jail cell Seeley because as spiteful as I maybe the only thing I could be charged with is entrance into a restricted area. My boss is more than happy to pay the fine if it gets him the information...for a story," Hannah said with malice. Brennan curled up and tried to bury herself into Booth in an uncharacteristic move noticed by all but Hannah.

"Pot, kettle Ms. Burley. You know Sgt. Major Booth my mama taught me not to hit girls, but you know I think for Ms. Burley mama would make an exception," Parks growled not looking up from his book.

Booth grinned at him and squinted up at Hannah,  
>"Is there something you actually wanted other than to intrude on my off time?"<p>

"I was wondering if you might like to grab a cup of coffee. I know a nice fig tree we can sit under," she invited.

"Booth hates figs," Brennan muttered under her breath.

"I was going to ask you about the latest IED that the last caravan hit. I was wondering if you knew any of the men. They can't tell who is who with all the bits and pieces that were scattered everywhere," Hannah said with a shrug. The men around the room paled and shuddered at the mental image.

"I do not know anything about it Ms. Burley I was in training exercises with my unit most of the day," Booth stated calmly refusing to look at her again. She continued to stand in the door and look around.  
>"Ms. Burley if you do not mind women are not allowed in the men's bunks so if you would please find somewhere else to be," Booth said quietly.<p>

"She's in here," Hannah pointed out snottily.

"Who? The rest of Booth's unit? I know they're bad, but damn you don't have to call them women," Parks said looking around with a grin. The men burst into laughter and started in on you're the girl no you're the girl.

"I was speaking of Dr. Brennan who is doing something against army regulations," Hannah snarled.

"Talk to the CO and see what he has to say. Hey, LTG Henderson is here why don't you go talk to him. Oh wait he's standing behind you," Parks snickered out seeing Henderson standing behind her. The men snapped to attention immediately Booth jumping up from under Brennan and leaving her on the bed.

"At ease although I see Dr. Brennan already is," Henderson said in a teasing tone. He had a grin on his face.

"James I was comfortable until you caused my pillow to jump up," Brennan said with a smirk behind her closed eyelids. Booth's eyes flicked to Brennan and gave her a small frown. She just laughed low in her throat and stayed in her position.

"Tempe your being a p.i.t.a again," Henderson admonished.

"I am not a round piece of bread James," Brennan argued with a grin. The men were opening and closing their mouths like fish out of water.

Booth snatched his head around and questioned,  
>"Tempe?"<p>

"I told you I've worked with the military before Booth. It should come of no surprise that I would know people," Brennan said with a grin.

Booth rolled his eyes and shook his head and muttered,  
>"Bones you really are somebody aren't you?"<p>

"Yes because it's impossible to be nobody," she corrected.

"Uh huh Bones. That particular word has two meanings in the dictionary. Nice try you know what I mean," Booth corrected her with a grin. Henderson cleared his throat and Booth snapped around.

"Sorry sir," Booth apologized and Henderson snorted.

"If you can keep that woman in line then more power to you. I couldn't do it and you don't get to my position by being a nice guy," Henderson said. The snickers from the men had him looking up and around.

"An entire unit this time Temperance I swear you are going to drive this old man insane," Henderson scolded her," So are you going to tell me why your here?"

"Someday but not today," she said quietly and he gave a short nod. He heard a throat clearing and turned to see Hannah standing there.

"Miss, women are not allowed in the men's bunk quarters you need to make your way back to the main area or women's bunks," Henderson told her resolutely.

"Tempe they could use your help in the cold storage. The IED did some bad damage and they are having problems identifying the remains," Henderson said turning back to Brennan.

She sighed and nodded. Rolling off the bed, she walked out the door and Henderson followed then pointed her in the right direction. Booth shook his head and settled himself back on the bed as his unit sat there slack jawed.

Booth about jumped out of his skin when Henderson barked out,  
>"Sergeant Major Booth we will be discussing this later." There was a collective,<p>

"OOOOOOOOOOOOO you're in trouble," from his unit and Booth sighed.

Parks shook his head and said,  
>"Seeley Booth do you think your life could get any more interesting?"<p>

"Richard Parks shut your mouth because of statements like that it will," Booth growled back.

Parks settled back on his bunk with a book. Booth closed his eyes and drifted into a light sleep, jerking awake and looked over at his clock he'd been asleep for an hour. Groaning he got up and stumbled into his boots. Striding into the mess tent, he walked behind the counter and grabbed two cups of coffee from the container Walker had indicated their coffee was.

He made his way over to the morgue and walked quietly along the hallway. There was light spilling from a doorway, stepping in quietly he jumped when he saw Goodman sitting in the floor next to the door. Walking over he set the coffee next to her and went over to sit by Goodman.

"Uncle James said her doing this was a sight to behold, but she generally did it after everyone went home," Goodman whispered.

"She finds peace in the bones they seem to speak to her. She'll tell you that bones don't speak, but you know what I mean," Booth said quietly with a nod.

"It's unlike anything I've ever seen, it's like she's an artist creating something from all of those pieces. The guys were here until about eleven but her progress wasn't fast enough so they went to bed and will be checking in when they get up," Goodman told him. Booth nodded and sat back to watch her work.

"So seriously what kind of underwear does the squint squad wear. I mean they're all geeks so that means they wear white granny panties. I've always wondered but never had the nerve to ask a PHD what kind of underwear they wear," Goodman said casually.

Booth groaned and muttered,  
>"You know she can hear you right?"<p>

"He is well aware that I am able to hear him Booth. And to answer your question the women that are in Booth's squint squad all shop at Victoria's secrets so no we do not wear what you call granny panties. Come to think of it, the men in the lab all wear boxers. However, that is incorrect, as I do not know what all of them wear only about half. So there you go the underwear of the squint squad," Brennan stated in a straightforward tone. Sighing she rubbed her eyes and Booth glanced at his watch.

"Come on Bones, bed time," Booth coaxed her.

"I'm tired and starting to make mistakes I guess I will have to go to bed," she said shaking her head.

Standing up she pulled her gloves off with a snap and made her way over to the hook on the wall. Hanging up her lab coat, she made her way out of the morgue, Goodman and Booth two steps behind her. Goodman made his way to the bunk tent, Brennan and Booth made their way to her tent. Before Booth could finish stripping down Brennan was in bed already asleep. Smiling lightly he climbed into the bed beside her and fell into a calm sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay up tomorrow, Drama, drama and more drama. Sleepy privates (wow that sounds perverted), Compliance, a message from the gravedigger, a trip to Kabul, kidnaping of Sweets, and second opinions. On a side note I have no idea if what is to come in the next chapter is possible, but since it is dealing with a largely unknow area we'll just roll with it =).**

**Reviews..please..I had a really good day from all the awesome reviews yesterday!**


	32. You are not Weak

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones..cos if I did there wouldn't be any down time...no season finale it would just run all year...yeah I need more caffine...

**DD2: Thank you =) and updates everyday, unless something really weird/bad happens.**  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50 and Cremant: Yep I am a huge fan of the I hate Hannah Burley club. She made me sick, seriously NO ONE is that nice all the time...Either way I have fun doing mean things to her bwuahahaha.<strong>  
><strong>Coterie2: THank you =) I enjoyed writing the relationship between her and Henderson. It's a bit on the unusual side for Brennan but if you look at all of her relationships none of them fit a mold (or is it mould).<strong>  
><strong>SouthunLady: I like Sweets character he's funny, interfering, but funny (I understand everyone has a character they want to kill). Yeah Barbie might be in a possible sequel but first I have to finish Dancer on a String and another one I'm working on.<strong>  
><strong>Leland Adama: That was explained briefly in chapter 27(25 in story line) Debriefing. It's just a blip in the story as I am still trying to figure out how to write interrogations =. It's under Maluku: July 13th. Sorry about the drama but without something else happening this story would have pretty much run it's course two chapters ago. The same with the show it would be boring if there wasn't some sort of drama.**  
><strong>Alinzar: I went back and read after you pointed out my transistions. You are very correct they suck =) so I will try to be more mindful of them. I went through this chapter to try to fix a few in here so I hope it's a smoother read.<strong>

**Thank you for all reviews and adds.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3O: You Are Not Weak<strong>

**Afghanistan: July 17th**

She didn't move until she felt Booth creeping from the bed quietly. She rolled groggily to her feet.

"Bones, go back to sleep," he whispered gently pushing her back onto the bed.

"Hmmphh have work to do," she muttered sleepily.

"It's early, I have to go grab some coffee and work with the unit. I'll come get you for lunch. Go back to sleep," he coaxed. She nodded and slumped back onto the bed falling back to sleep. Boot quietly left the tent and was ambling to the mess tent when Walker started to walk beside him.

"How's Dr. B doing?" Walker asked Booth as the entered the tent.

"Eh if you ask her she'll say fine," Booth shrugged leaving it at that, Walker nodded in understanding .

"LTG Henderson got a whiff of ya'lls coffee and has been demanding coffee from your stash," Walker told him quickly.

"Bones won't care she knows him so let him have it," Booth said with a shrug. Walker nodded and began preparing breakfast and the other kitchen workers started stumbling into the kitchen. Half an hour later his unit began to drag their asses into the mess tent and Booth chuckled at the baggy eyes and sleepy expressions. Goodman sat down next to Booth fully alert and ready to face the day.

"I swear you are either an FBI agent or a squint but knowing your gene pool you're a squint," Booth muttered good-naturedly.

"I want to go to school to be an Entomologist so I enlisted to get the schooling benefits," Goodman replied taking a swig of his coffee.

"Yeah, the gi grants take a nice chunk out of your tuition. Allows you to do things like eat. You should really talk to Hodgins he's the bug and slime guy," Booth said with a grin.

"I had several very interesting discussions with Dr. Hodgins," Goodman said returning Booth's grin. Booth nodded as the rest of his unit filed in around them, sleepily drinkig their coffee.

"Late night gentlemen? It's not uncommon to have problems keeping up with Bones," he teased them.

"We didn't sleep like you did Boss," Legates snapped at him with a glare.

"What makes you think he slept?" Goodman asked him with a stare. Legates looked at Booth and shook his head.

"Did you see what she was doing? She was putting that skull back together it was kind of weird. I've never seen anything like it before," Techie said with an amazement that caused his eyes to glaze over.

"There's a reason I call her Bones," Booth said with a shrug. They chuckled at his comment and nodded in understanding. The men snapped to attention and Booth knew LTG Henderson was standing behind him.

"Where's Tempe?" Henderson asked Booth with a small smile.

"Sleeping last I saw," Booth calmly replied.

"Is she okay?"

"Honestly no," Booth answered truthfully.

"How so?"

"She is not dealing with the trauma from the last few years and this last one was the icing on the cake, sir," Booth told him with a small frown.

"Is she acting differently?"

"She's compliant," Booth said his voice husky with pain. Henderson sat down next to Booth with a thump and swore softly.

"Are you going to fix it?"

"She's the only one who can fix it. I'm only helping where I can and giving her some tools to deal," Booth said low tone.

"If there's anything she needs that you can think of let me know," Henderson said in a gruff voice. Booth nodded and continued to sip his coffee.

Everyone at the table fell silent and turned their heads when they heard a keening cry, Booth's heart froze in his chest. He almost turned over the table as he slammed out of the mess tent. Brennan was on her knees and that God-awful sound was coming from her. He ran to her, sat on the ground and pulled her into his lap. He glared up at the tall blonde soldier who was looking on in complete confusion and horror.

"What did you do," Booth barked not recognizing the soldier.  
>"I...I was just passing on a hello from my cousin," he stuttered.<p>

"Who the hell is your cousin and how do they know Bones?" Booth barked as he held Brennan in his arms. Brennan went rigid in Booth's arms, her eyes rolled back in her head and she began seizing violently. Booth watched in confusion, unsure as to what to do next. Goodman did an about face and hauled ass to the medic tent, before he had reached the tent Brennan had stopped seizing.

"Heather...Heather Taffet and she didn't say how she knew Dr. Brennan," the private replied with the horror still etched on his face.

"Private your entire family needs to be extinguished from the gene pool. Get out of here now," Booth yelled at the private and watched as the man took off running. Henderson stood over them protectively and the unit closed ranks around them.

"Jesus Booth who is Heather Taffet," Henderson thundered noticing Booth flinching at the name. At the mention of her name, Brennan gave another mewling cry and started to seize violently. He heard her gasp and start to gag, turning her on her side she began to get sick as he held her hair out of her face.

"The gravedigger," Booth muttered in a low voice that caused gasps from around the circle. They were putting two and two together to realize exactly who had buried her alive. Booth loosely held Brennan as she continued to seize. As her jerking movement started to slow down he heard her breathing become wet sounding. She lay limp in his arms, lethargic and unmoving. Brennan started to gag so Booth rolled her ot her side and held her hair as she got sick. When she had finished Booth rolled her back upagainst his chest, pushing her hair back from her face he looked into her eyes and shuddered. They were blank, holding no emotion, they were not his Bones' eyes. Leaning over he softly whispered in her ear and waited for a reaction.

"Fuck," Booth swore after recieving no reaction. His unit's mouths fell open in shock as he stood up with her in his arms.

"What do you need Booth?" Henderson glanced around frantically for something to do as he watched Brennan being carried to her tent.

"A doctor from the med unit and Dr. Sweets, I need Dr. Sweets from the FBI offices in DC," Booth rushed out unable to think of anyone else. Henderson nodded and took off toward the offices to call about Sweets since he had seen Goodman run for the medical tent. After carrying her into the tent, Booth stripped her down and pulled a tank top and sleeping shorts on to her limp frame. A few minutes later the doctor arrived and did a check over.

"Sgt. Major, we need to take her to Kabul to a hospital. I can't determine what caused this or the damage and we just don't have the equipment," the doctor said gently, Booth sighed but nodded in agreement.

"If you speak to LTG Henderson he can make sure we get there quick," Booth said quietly. A few moments later Henderson stepped into her tent and watched as Booth sat slumped next to the bed.

"Booth, the helicopter is coming and they need to put her on a gurney. You two will be leaving in a few minutes. Just make sure you come back with her soon," Henderson said gently. Booth nodded then stood up, rushing around the tent he put her laptop and a few things into her messenger bag. Booth heard the medical team outside the door; he picked Brennan up off the bed and carried her to the door before they could enter. Pushing the door open, he put her gently on the gurney and watched as they strapped her on to the bed. Booth followed the medical team to the helicopter when they began moving the gurney. His unit stood watching with sad eyes as the medical team passed the bunk tent rolling the gurney that Brennan was strapped to. Booth climbed into the helicopter after Brennan had been secured and buckled into the seat, his eyes watching Brennan's form on the bed. One EMT shined a pen light in her eye and wrote down the result, the EMT proceeded to take vitals and perform various other tests during the fifteen minute flight.

Booth glanced up when the EMT handed him a clip board with, How long has she been like this Sgt. Major?, written on a blank sheet. Booth snatched the pen and scribbled down , An hour at the most, closer to half an hour, then handed the clipboard back. When the helicopter touched own on top of the hospital four people ran forward underneath the spining blades. Booth jumped from the helicopter as the EMT's unhooked the gurney and pushed it towards the orderlies who began to unload Brennan from the chopper. Booth ducked through the fast moving air heading towards the gurney, when the gurney wheels hit they roof the orderlies began moving her towards the elevator that came up onto the roof. Following the gurney Booth saw the EMT hand the doctor the clipboard. As the doctor raced toward the elevator, the EMT flipped Booth two thumbs up. Turning around the EMT scrambled into the helicopter, as the elevator doors closed Booth saw the helicopter lift into the air. After wheeling her into a room and putting her in a bed the orderlies left. A nurse entered the room and handed Booth a clipboard full of paper work to fill out. Booth saw the doctors coming and going as they took vitals, ordered tests and assesed the situation. A doctor took the clipboard Booth was holding, scanned the information then walked out the door without saying a word. A few moments later Booth watched as two nurses and a doctor entered the room. He grimaced as they rolled Brennan on her side and pushed her knees to her chest then stuck a needle in her back. He watched in horror as her eyes dilated and watered with pain.

"Didn't you use an anesthetic or something?" Booth hollered and the nurse behind the doctor jumped.

"She is not conscious so we did not think she needed it," the nurse calmly stated. Booth gestured for her to come around, the nurse walked around to stand beside where he was sitting.

"Does that look unconscious to you? Do you see her eyes? Her pupils are dilated in pain, she feels that," Booth was almost yelling at this point. The nurse backed away and made a note on her chart.

"I'm sorry we did not realize that she was conscious," she apologized. Booth took a steadying breath and swallowed. When they were ready to wheel her out Booth leaned over her.

"I'll be right here when you get back," he whispered in her ear. They wheeled her out of the room explaining they were going to do a CT scan, an MRI and possibly an EEG. Booth didn't understand any of the information they were pushing at him except for the test names.

Setting up Brennan's laptop, he plugged in the uplink and double clicked the teleconference, the screen popped open and Clark was on the other side.

"Clark get Angela," Booth barked and watched as Clark flinched then left the room.

A moment later Angela sat down in front of the computer and chided,  
>"Sweetie no needs to yell at Clark." Seeing his face pasty white and his eyes wild she took a deep breath.<p>

"Breath studly and tell me what's going on?"

"Something has happened to Bones. I don't know what, we are at the hospital in Kabul. They are running tests. The US army should be kidnapping Sweets he should be on his way here shortly," Booth whispered.

Angela turned towards the door behind her at the sound of Sweets hollering,  
>"HEY! Get off me what are you doing? Who are you?"<p>

Angela grinned and turned back to Booth,  
>"Looks like he will be leaving very shortly, let me go tell him what is going on." Angela's form disappeard from the screen and Booth could hear the familiar hum of the lab in the background.<p>

"He just left,"Angela said after sitting back down in front of the computer, Booth gave a short nod.

"I need to speak to Cam," Booth whispered. Angela nodded stood up and left to get Cam. Booth sat in silence rubbing his eyes until he saw Cam stride into the room and sit down at the computer.

"What do you need big guy?" Cam asked concern rampant on her face.

"I'm going to have them fax you the tests. I need you to look at them. If you can't figure anything out... I know you know people... Please just please," he whispered his eyes full of unshed tears.

"You know I will Seeley. I promise just make sure everything gets here okay," Cam said quietly. Booth nodded and stared vacantly. Cam stood up, walked from the room and Angela returned sitting down she began to draw, keeping an eye on Booth. Three hours later, they returned and began to glue things to her head.

"What are you doing now?" Booth asked watching them with a careful eye.

"Putting on leads for an EEG," the nurse said quietly and continued to glue. They brought in a machine and hooked it up. Booth watched the lines flicker up and down a computer recording the entire thing. When the nurse walked back in Booth handed her a piece of paper with a telephone number on it.

"I want all test results faxed here. I just want the results no interpretations. Everything, x-rays, CT's, this thing you're doing now, the spinal tap, the PET scan," he told her. She nodded and carried the paper out to the desk and began faxing what they had. Cam appeared at the screen and Booth moved the computer so that she could see the EEG computer screen.

"Well she has neurological function so she is not brain dead. She's in there Seeley keep talking to her. We'll figure out what is going on," Cam said. As she was talking, Booth heard the fax machine go off and Cam stood up and walked from the office. She came back and sat down.

"Booth I need the original digital images, have them e-mail them to me," Cam said with a frown. Booth nodded, wrote down her e-mail and took it to the nurses' station. The nurse glared and Booth glared back not backing down. Rolling her eyes, she nodded and sat down to begin sending the information. Booth walked back to the room.

"She's doing it now," Booth said. Cam picked up a phone on the desk and dialed a number.

"Dr. Kajuhl please. This is Dr. Camille Saroyan. Jimmy hey I need a favor, can you look at some stuff real quick? Yeah sure," Cam said. Booth listened with half an ear and watched Brennan with both eyes.

"Booth," Cam called and Booth looked up.

"Dr. Kajuhl is the best," Cam reassured. He watched as another man appeared in the screen, pictures he didn't understand flashed on the screen, and they spoke. The doctor from the hospital walked in and glanced at the screen. Coming to a complete halt he watched in fascination as his patient received a second opinion from one of the best neurologist in the United States.

"Well that is...well it's amazing Sgt. Major Booth," the doctor said in awe.

"Dr. Hollis meet Dr. Camille Saroyan and Dr. Kajuhl," Booth introduced them.

"I see the recent seizure activity however there does not seem to be much else physically here Dr. Hollis," Dr. Kajuhl stated with a frown.

"Perhaps it is psycho-somatic. Dr. Brennan recently suffered severe psychological trauma and knowing her as I do she compartmentalized and did not deal with it," Cam said with a frown.

"How severe," the other two doctors asked.

"Cam," Booth said with a warning growl. The male doctors glared at him and he glared back.

"Booth knows her best and if he feels it should not be shared then it should not be shared," Cam said soothingly glancing at Booth.

"We'll just say it was severe," Booth snapped. The two male doctors looked at each other then shook their heads in agreement.

"We agree that this is a severe manifestation of PTSD. There is nothing more we can do here but turn her over to the psych ward," Dr. Hollis said.

"No, I will take her back to base. Someone she trusts is already over half way there. Bones does not believe in psychology and must be handled with care," Booth said slowly.

"Nicely put Seeley," Cam said.

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille," Booth replied automatically.

"We'll get her ready to fly back with instructions for your doctors then, as well as her discharge papers," Dr. Hollis said quickly.

"I want copies of all tests results, paperwork and digital images before we leave as well," Booth, said his head drooping. It took less than half an hour for everything to be arranged. The helicopter ride back to the base took another fifteen minutes. When they arrived Booth gave the doctor a brief update then handed him the discharge paperwork from the hospital. They spoke briefly then went to Brennan's tent to set up for however long she was going to be in the bed. Five minutes later a medical team knocked on the door, then proceeded to set up an IV and catheter for Brennan. Booth let out a deep sigh when everyone was gone.

He leaned over, kissed her temple and whispered,  
>"Bones baby I know you're in there. You need to let your mind deal with whatever caused this. Cry scream whatever, I'm the only one here and if I know my guys they'll be surrounding your tent shortly. NO ONE will think your weak I promise."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes the do a spinal tap checking for infections that may cause seizure and boy do they suck. On a side note I made sure not to put in the shoving of something into their mouth. That pisses me off big time urgghhh. I have no idea if what I am writing is even possible but given we know so little about the human psychie I'm taking liberties here so just roll with it =P. Okay onto next chapter...let's see...someone new to hate, a charlie foxtrot, Sweets entrance, more pie, Zach and psychogenic pain. **

**As always please review. I really really do enjoy them =)**


	33. Death Squads

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones and I know exactly jack squat about the military (mostly) so everything is wrong or made up.

**1956JohnDeere50: Here you go next chapter =D. That was just the kick in the pants I need to finish another story before I end this one. Hrmm twentyish days...**  
><strong><br>Nertooold54: Bleh I didn't feel like going into details..Just a 'Hey Dr. Brennan, my cousin is a big fan and wanted me to say hi' 'Who is your cousin?' 'Heather Taffett' ... he's her cousin, close enough to speak but not close enough to know that she's in jail..**  
><strong><br>DD2 & Luckywynner86: Don't worry I won't keep her too long like this, it will make the story boring if I did. But she will have some things to deal with in the upcoming chapters =).**  
><strong><br>Mendenbar: Welcome back. Feel free to point out my 'you didn't do that right' mistakes =P I'll read them and store useful information for later. =P It doesn't bother me, simply because I"m used to it, my husband is the exact same way only he uses much more colorful language and generally less fact finding for proof. His is just generally opinion. If it makes ya feel better go for it. Ha you know just when you think you have me pegged I bring in Heather Taffett's cousin...heh heh heh ).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Death Squads<strong>

**Afghanistan: July 18th**

Booth's eyes shot open to the sound of reveille and he groaned. Carefully rolling out of the cot, he rearranged Brennan but left her eyes closed. He saw her eyes rolling under her lids so he knew she was still sleeping. He pulled on his pants, a shirt, his boots and then stepped out of the door. He ran smack into SGM Francis, who smirked out,

"Doing something you're not supposed to Booth?"

"No Francis I am heading to the shower," Booth replied smoothly.

"You're coming out of Dr. Brennan's tent at reveille. I'd say that's something you're not supposed to be doing," Francis said with a snort.

"If you don't like it take it up with LTG Henderson," Booth growled and stalked off.

Francis thought something was off and decided to observe Brennan's tent. In Francis's opinion, Booth was a cocky bastard for an old guy, he needed to be taken down a peg and Francis decided he was the one to do it. Striding over to the chow hall, he grabbed a cup of coffee, walked back outside the tent and leaned against the outside edge of the door frame, directly across from Brennan's tent. His mouth fell open when Private Goodman knocked lightly and stepped inside even though there was no reply. He heard Goodman's voice coming from the tent and sneaked closer to listen.

"Dr. Brennan I know you're in there and you can hear me. I just want you to know my Uncle believes that your one of the best things that has ever happened to the Jeffersonian. He gets upset every time he hears about something happening to you. Without realizing it, you touch the people's lives around you, with truth, honesty, justice and love. You fight your demons and we will keep watch. There is no one to judge we all have our demons," Goodman said in a low soothing tone or as Zach would say a deep african american male voice. Francis heard Goodman stand and he ambled over back towards the mess tent. As he took up his previous position, Walker walked out and leaned on the other side.

"SGM Francis, whatever happens in that tent stays there. You need to leave this one alone or your grunts will be sniped one by one. Booth's unit has grown very fond of the woman in that tent, heck for that matter Parks' unit as well. And given SGM Booth's military record he'd be ten days gone before the bullet even hit you," Walker advised him.

"Your advice is neither wanted nor appreciated Sergeant," Francis snarled at him.

"Maybe not but it is definitely needed," with that said Walker pushed off the door frame and entered the mess tent.

Booth came striding back into view from the showers and entered the tent without knocking. Francis's eyebrow rose and he sniggered at the man's blatant disregard for the rules. Booth was going to be in so much trouble Francis thought to himself. Booth's unit began to filter into the mess tent passing Francis unnoticed and Francis heard a woman's voice coming from the tent. He expected the famous Dr. Brennan to make her appearance but was surprised when Booth left the tent, dressed for the day but alone. Francis casually observed as Booth brushed past him into the mess tent. Francis could still hear a woman talking and strained to hear what was being said. He heard something about Paris and paints then shook his head and walked into the mess tent. Booth was sitting at a table with his unit, staring blankly and sipping his coffee.

"Got yourself a nice juicy there Booth. Could hear her talking about Paris," Francis smirked out. Booth turned his head his eyes black with rage. Before Francis knew what was happening the front of his shirt was twisted in Booth's fist and Booth's face was in his.

"Francis if you ever say another word about Bones to me or anyone else I'll send you back to the US on a one way trip from the end of my boot," Booth snarled in a tone that made the men around him flinch. He shoved Francis back with his fist and sat back down. Francis just grinned and walked off feeling good about getting under Booth's skin.

Thinking he had heard the words blanket party, Francis stopped, turned, looked over his shoulder but all he saw was Booth and his unit calmly drinking their coffee. Shaking his head, Francis went to sit with his guys and share what he had seen. General Henderson walked into the mess tent, bypassed the line and went up to get his coffee.

"Charlie foxtrot approaching sir," Walker mumbled towards Henderson as he handed the general a cup of coffee. Henderson looked up in surprise at the low warning and heard a throat clearing behind him. Henderson turned around with a raised eyebrow, he saw a SGM salute smartly.

"Sir, I was told to inform you that SMG Booth was seen leaving Dr. Brennan's tent after reveille," Francis said in a respectful tone.

"SMG Francis you are to leave that situation alone it is under control. Dr. Temperance Brennan has been an invaluable asset to the US military and government for many years," Henderson said sternly after eying the name on the sergeants uniform.

"I don't understand General. No one should be above the rules," Francis said feebly.

"She is," Henderson said calmly.

"Why should she be? She's a civilian and she shouldn't even be here," Francis stuttered out. Henderson looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"Son where were you after 9-11?"

"Ft. McNair sir," Francis replied automatically.

"Dr. Brennan was in New York for two months identifying bodies," Henderson said in a flat tone. Francis's face blanched at the thought.

"And where were you when the shit hit the fan in Rwanda?"

"Being transferred here sir," Francis said remembering how glad he was to get sent here instead of there.

"Dr. Brennan was literally neck deep in mass graves identifying genocide victims. And where and what have you been doing for the last five years son?"

"Serving my country sir."

"Dr. Brennan has been working with the FBI solving hundreds of murders and on the side identifying John and Jane does from different wars. More specifically, she was working with Booth in the FBI. So again the situation is under control and you need to leave it be. Dr. Brennan is right where she needs to be and if the US Government doesn't have a problem with her being here neither should you," Henderson said with stern authority. Francis's eyes flicked to Walker who had snorted and was hiding a grin behind his hand.

"Oh and Francis if I hear of you eavesdropping around her tent again I'll take you out for a big chicken dinner. Dr. Brennan has very good connections and one whisper of you disrespecting her again and General Carter will be happy to sit on that court martial," Henderson said in a low tone. Francis went pasty and began to sweat but nodded. Turning abruptly, he went to sit at his table.

Booth turned back to his coffee when Sweets flopped down next to him and groaned,  
>"Six am Agent Booth that god awful tune at six am."<p>

"Reveille Sweets get used to it," Booth grunted and went back to staring at his coffee. Henderson walked over to Booth and sat down next to him, smiling lightly when the men at the table snapped to attention. Booth was still staring blankly into his coffee.

" At ease gentlemen. You know Sergeant Booth, I never thought I'd see a man that could browbeat Tempe," Henderson said thoughtfully sipping his coffee. The general heard the kid across from him choke on his cereal at his comment.

"And you never will. Bones doesn't need to be browbeaten, she's fine the way she is. Why would you change something that is perfect the way it is? It would be like putting ketchup on a piece of pie," Booth said jerking his head up at Henderson's comment.

"Did you just compare Tempe to a piece of pie Sgt. Major Booth?" Henderson said. chuckling then gasping as his coffee hit the back of his throat.

"Is there anything better than a piece of apple pie sir? Warm, sweet with just a touch of spice and if you catch it right from the oven hot," Booth said his eyes getting glassy.

"I KNEW IT," Sweets crowed and Booth raised his eyebrow at him.

"You've been trying to seduce her for years using pie...I knew it," Sweets said pumping his arm in the air.

Henderson's eyebrow raised and he chuckled at Booth,  
>"You poor boy you've got it bad don't you?"<p>

"Yep and wouldn't have it any other way," Booth said automatically. Booth stood up and left carrying his coffee with him.

"You're a little young to have two doctorates aren't you Dr. Sweets?" Henderson asked suspiciously turning to look at Sweets. Sweets sighed and rolled his eyes at the intimidation factor in this camp.

"Are you part of the squint squad?" Henderson asked Sweets with a smirk.

Sweets smiled into his coffee and asked,  
>"Been talking to Booth have you?"<p>

"Nope Tempe," Henderson said with another smile Sweets eyes bugged open in surprise at the general's answer.

"She called us the squint squad?"

"Ha no that's what she said Booth called you guys. It seemed more appropriate than her terms," Henderson chuckled.

"I work for the FBI not the Jeffersonian but under Booth's definition of the squint squad, I would be part of the squint squad," Sweets explained," Now if you will excuse me I need to go check on Dr. Brennan."

Sweets stood up and left Henderson shaking his head in amazement. Leaving the mess tent Sweets headed over to Brennan's tent. Pausing he knocked on the door, then quietly entered to watch over Brennan. Boot left the mess tent and made his way across camp to the tent were his unit was having classes. Booth entered the room, sat down behind the desk and propped his head in his hands. He sat in the chair waiting for his unit to show up. An hour later after everyone arrived he began his lessons and watched as his men shifted in their seats restlessly.

"Pay attention. I know your minds are elsewhere but you need to pay attention here. I don't need your asses getting shot in the sand because you weren't paying attention," Booth barked. The men flinched and brought their eyes to the front. At lunch break, Booth made his way to Brennan's tent with Parks following behind him, they entered her tent quietly.

"Nice to see you Zach," Boot said after jumping in surprise at seeing Zach's face on the computer screen.

"Agent Booth. I've just been doing a monologue on her disorder. Did you know that her flash backs may have physical signs," Zach told Booth after looking over in his direction.

Booth sighed and looked at Zach, who realized what Booth needed and translated,  
>"While she is having a flash back her body may actually respond as if the flash back were actually happening. It's called psychogenic pain; I have to admit that this is fascinating even though it is in such a soft science. Who is that?" Booth looked up at being reminded Parks was there.<p>

"Zach meet Sgt. Parks, Sgt. Parks meet Dr. Zach Addy," Booth introduced them. Parks nodded, took a seat, and gave a sad smile at Brennan. Booth's gaze flicked up and his eyes popped open wide.

"Zach were her eyes open when you started talking to her?"

"No they opened," Zach glanced behind the computer "about half an hour ago. I have also noticed her eyes moving as she has glanced around."

Booth leaned over and pushed her hair back and her eyes flicked toward him. He caught her eyes and he saw the frustration, irritation and helplessness in them.

"I know baby, you're frustrated. Your mind is telling you that you can't compartmentalize anymore, it can't handle it. You have to deal with it. Sweets is here and there will be someone here with you 24/7. Me, one of the squint squad, hell the unit has been sitting in here with you." Her eyes filled with tears and pain causing Booth let out a deep sigh. She stiffened and whimpered, Parks jumped up and leaned over.

Booth stretched his arm out to his side and put his hand on Parks chest then gently pushed him back into his seat. Brennan's eyes clouded over and Booth watched as she went into a flash back. Her eyes went dull and he knew that look, he knew the feeling behind that look. She had the look of someone who was trapped in a place with no mental stimulation. The worse kind of situation for her, then he saw her flinch. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, the right side of her face was turning purple. He watched as rings started to darken around her neck and wrists. Booth hissed in anger at the sight.

"Jesus," Parks whispered.

Zach sat calmly watching and observing the event unfold. Booth noticed the pain flash through Zach's eyes and felt bad for the kid. Booth heard a growling noise coming from Brennan's throat and looked back down to see rage in her eyes. She glared around the tent seeing something they could not and a quick snapshot of her face when she kicked the crap out of Ortez popped into Booth's mind. Breathing deeply Parks watched as things flickered across Booth's face and saw the light of recognition blink on.

"Baby it's okay to be mad about the Death Squads. I don't know what they did but it's okay to be mad but we need to place that anger somewhere until we can do something with it. Right now the only thing you can do is feel it, when you get moving we'll revisit it and get rid of it. So store it and when you can move we will deal with it 'kay." Booth turned at Parks sharp intake of breath.

Parks breathed out,  
>"Death Squads, Jesus, El Salvador?" Booth nodded and ran his thumb over Brennan's knuckles.<p>

"Sgt. Parks Dr. Brennan has done many things in many places. If her mind was her dermis and trauma were burns, 85% of her body would be covered in 3rd degree burns. Yet she functioned normally for years," Zach said in his monotone voice. Brennan's eyes glared toward Zach and Parks winced at the imagery. Brennan began to cough; Booth carefully rolled her on her side as she gave deep chest rattling coughs.

"Those would probably be from her trip to Iraq," Zach told them solemnly.

"Zach you should be glad that she can't talk," Booth said between clenched teeth.

"She would approve of the truth. However metaphors are not my strong point so the comparison is not of good quality," Zach calmly told him. Booth rolled his eyes and glanced back down at her and he saw her eyes were heavy with sleep.

"Go to sleep Bones," Booth told her with a warm smile. Pushing her hair back off her forehead he kissed it and sat back.

"I wonder if I'm still in the pool." Zach wondered aloud and Booth snapped his head up. Zach was grinning and Booth burst into laughter.

"Later King of the Lab," Booth said as he closed the laptop.

"Okay, that kid is creepy as hell," Parks muttered.

"He's a good kid he just got mixed up in a bad thing and did something he shouldn't have."

"Come on lets go grab some grub," Parks said clapping him on the back. Booth nodded and opened the laptop. He waitd for someone to appear, moments later the phone in lab rang. Hodgins walked into the room and sat down in front of the computer. With a smile Booth stood, Parks followed and they stepped out of the tent, running into Sweets.

"Any change Agent Booth?"

"She's opened her eyes and she can move them," Booth said and Sweets let out a breath of relief.

"Now is when you're going to be needed the most. You're the only one who can read her," Sweets told him with his best grown up voice.

"I'll be there when she's not sleeping but I have my classes as well and I can't shirk my duties. The FBI could fire me, this is the military dereliction of duties is another matter entirely," Booth returned.

Parks, Booth and Sweets made their way to the mess tent. Getting in line they got their food then sat down at the table with Booth's unit. Everyone in the table watched surreptitiously from the corner of their eyes as Booth pushed the food around on his plate.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay, have to say I'm working on two stories at one time so there may be a period where I am not posting any type of story at all but working hard to keep the down time short. And I don't mean I'll stop posting Murder in Maluku, I mean when this story is done. On to next chapter let's see...armpit hair, Hannah (yeah yeah I know), phenobarbitol, getting clean, the system, Stires, and bruising. So we'll see you for tomorrow's chapter.**

**So a woman some love and review please.**


	34. The Scent of Lavender

Disclaimer: For the 34th time in this story, I don't own Bones...=)

**Ella: I had Sweets send her to Afghanistan with Booth because she was going to need emotional support which only he could provide. Having been tortured himself he would better understand how she was feeling. Not only that he is the only person that can read her when she isn't talking, doesn't want to talk or just needs a little push to talk. She'll be hanging with Booth until it's time for him to go home. He will be needing her as much as she needs him in future chapters.**

**Nertoold54: Booth probably is but he's being strong for Brennan =).**

**Mendenbar: Thanks for mentioning the BCD lol I forgot to explain it. I'll put it down in the A/N today just incase someone didn't see your review. There are alot of people based at Phoenix it just happens that the dumbasses or ignorant ones go out of their way to be that way...sooooo Booth and Brennan attract them =P (really I just like adding the conflict). Yep, ignore the hub all the time it's an easily learned skill lol.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews. Got worried when none were appearing in my email but something weird happened and my fanfic settings all reset themselves...so weird...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: The Scent of Lavender<strong>

"You okay Booth?" Sweets asked with concern on his face.

"Fine Sweets I'm fine," Booth said with a wince, trying to avoid revealing to much.

"Uh huh if you need to talk you know I'll listen," Sweets returned grimacing at his food.

"Maybe when you grow some arm pit hair," Booth returned with a smirk and Sweets rolled his eyes.

"Have you talked to Parker?" Booth smiled slightly with a faraway look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing him again tonight." Johnson nodded as the men in the unit turned to look at him.

"I really hate it when you military types do that. Makes me feel like Dr. Hodgins," Sweets complained.

"They were deciding who would sit with Bones while I am talking to Parker," Booth said without looking up. A sound drifted across the sudden silence and Booth knew that someone he didn't want to deal with had just sat down in front of him. Then he heard a sound that he wouldn't have believed possible, Sweets snarling,

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"Wow Sweets I've never heard that tone of voice before impressive," Booth complimented with a raised eyebrow.

"That's because I don't often get pissed off enough to use it or to curse either," Sweets growled and glared at the woman across the table. Sweets noted that the chairs around the vile woman had cleared and that she sat alone.

"Oooo is the little boy angry," Hannah taunted.

"Ms. Burley it is never good to taunt geniuses trust me it ends up biting you in the ass," Booth said calmly as he began to eat again.

"This boy is a genius? Yeah right," she continued to taunt with a wave of her hand.

"Give her your qualifications as an expert witness," Booth instructed Sweets with a roll of his eyes. With a grin and wink Booth had garnered the interest of his unit, who turned to watch a calm mask slip over Sweets face. It were as if he was sitting on the stand, the young man became a professional adult in the blink of an eye.

"I received my Undergraduate degree in psychology from the University of Toronto. I received my Masters Degree in abnormal psychology from Temple University. I received my doctorates in clinical psychology and behavioral analysis at University of Pennsylvania in three years. I also received simultaneous Full Bright and Rhodes scholarships. I currently have one book published and can provided postings and reviews on my scholarly articles if you wish Ms. Burley," Sweets told her using his grown up words.

There was a sudden pause in the conversation in the tables around them, Goodman whistled as Perkins choked on his coffee.

"Holy shit dude and you're what 28?"

"I'm 23 Private Perkins," Sweets said with a half smile. Hannah's eyes narrowed and she glared at Booth who just smiled.

"Feeling a sting on your ass yet Ms. Burley? I tried to be nice to you. I wanted to be your friend however you wanted something I was not willing to offer. You have embarrassed yourself several times over, first by coming after me even after I said I wasn't interested, then after Bones which was completely unprovoked," Booth said in a flat tone.

"She's jealous of Dr. Brennan Booth plain and simple," Sweet said and watched the flush rise on the woman's features.

"She's attracted to power which you and your unit as special ops exude," Sweets pointed out and Booth barked out a laugh.

"Only you would use a word like exude Sweets," Booth said still laughing, causing the men around them to grin at Sweets who returned the grins with a shrug.

"You know, in Indonesia I thought Booth was going to kill you man," Perkins pointed out. Sweets shrugged,

"Booth was angry, understandably so and if he had gotten his hands on me he probably would have gotten close. But Booth is not a killer not matter what anyone might think," Sweets replied with confidence.

"It's always good to have the admiration of the prepubescent kids," Booth said lifting his coffee cup in a silent toast with a smile. Sweets rolled his eyes and finished his coffee.

"Alright chop chop guys time to burn some energy. We're going for a nice long run," Booth called out as he finished the last of his food.

Wolfing down their food the men stepped out into the arid heat of the Afghanistan summer. The sun caused sweat to quickly form on their bodies as they headed to the track. Groaning at the heat and sun Booth's unit began to run, following behind their sergeant who gave their complaining no mind.

Sweets had finished his food, then went into the tent with Brennan while Booth finished his run. An hour later found Booth showered, shaved and sitting next to Brennan's bed. She rolled her eyes to his and seemed to anchor herself to his soulful brown eyes.

The smell of food broke the gaze as Davis stepped quietly into Brennan's tent and set a plate of food down on the table next to the bed. Looking at Brennan, Booth was ignoring the food and she was glaring at him, telling him to eat. The Jeffersonian screen stayed blank while Booth was with her. Glancing at the clock on the computer Booth realized it was time for him to get over to the com tent to talk to Parker.

"Baby, it's time for me to go talk to Parker. Johnson said he would come sit with you. I will be back in an hour or so," Booth told her in a quiet tone. Brennan smiled through her eyes at him, she knew that he needed this more than anything right now.

Booth waited patiently for Johnson to arrive, as he heard a knock at the tent door Booth saw Hodgins appear as if by magic at the computer. Nodding he waved for Hodgins to sit down and went to let Johnson into the tent. Leaning over he kissed Brennan's forehead and quietly left Hodgins talking about the slime he had made for Angela.

When he came back to her tent he found Johnson looking absolutely confused, repulsed, yet floored at the ramblings of one Dr. Jack Hodgins. Shaking his head Booth waved Johnson from the tent. Hodgins finished his conversation or ramblings as they were and slid away into the lab. Booth stripped down, climbed into the cot and carefully arranged Brennan into a more comfortable position. The nocturnal howl of a wolf was the last sound Booth heard as his eyes drifted closed.

**Afghanistan: July 19th**

The sound of reveille rang across Camp Phoenix causing Booth to jerk his eyes open. Disentangling himself from Brennan he rolled from the cot and rearranged her so she would be comfortable, being careful not to tangle any of her tubing or lines. He quickly dressed and headed for the mess tent. Needing coffee in a bad way he eyed the line and internally groaned, Addison waved a coffee mug in his general direction. Silently thanking God for someone's foresight he sat at the silent table and took the mug of coffee. He sat sipping the coffee bypassing breakfast all together which made Parks raise his eyebrows.

"No breakfast Booth?" Booth shook his head and continued to drink his coffee lost in his own thoughts.

"Is she going to be alright Boss?" Legates asked the question no one else wanted to ask. Booth paused as if thinking of an honest answer. He was about to speak but stopped again, cocked his head and listened as if he had heard something. Had he just heard his name called or not? Taking another sip of his coffee, he heard the silence fall over the mess tent and then his name rang across the mess tent,

"SEELEY BOOTH GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!"

Booth's eyes widened and he knocked his chair over in his frantic movement to get up, he ran from the mess tent towards Brennan's with the group from the table following close behind him. The group stopped outside the tent afraid to enter, afraid at what they may see. Sweets was the only one to follow Booth into the tent as he slammed in the door. Both of their eyes widened in horror at the sight of Brennan having another seizure, all of her tubing and lines had been torn out as she thrashed on the bed.

"Shit! What happened Camille?" Booth bellowed at the computer screen which showed a horrified Camille Saroyan.

"I don't know. I was telling her about a set of bones we found in Limbo and she started coughing and gurgling then began seizing," Cam bellowed back.

Slamming from the tent Sweets took off at a run towards the med tent, pushing men out of his way as he went. Less than three minutes later a doctor returned carrying a bag. Opening the bag he pulled out a syringe and pushed it into her arm. Booth watched as the seizure stopped and the doctor rolled her on her side at the edge of the bed with a bucket under her face.

"What did you just give her?" Booth demanded with a scowl on his face.

"Phenobarbital, side effects are minimal. However she will be vomiting within the hour and someone needs to be here given her state to make sure she doesn't choke," the doctor informed him.

"I'll send in a nurse to set her catheter and IV up again. She should really be in the med unit Sergeant," the doctor admonished Booth with a frown.

"No this is personal, too personal for people she doesn't know hearing this stuff," Booth said in a quiet tone while shaking his head. The doctor nodded then shuffled out the door. Stepping outside the tent he looked at unit Booth said,

"You guys have testing in two days, range, and paper so you need to be practicing and studying. If you have any questions you know where to find me." Booth watched as the men walked away from the tent having been effectively dismissed. Some paused to look over their shoulders in worry.

"Sweets I need two containers of water and an empty one please," Booth asked him and Sweets nodded quickly leaving to find the requested items.

"Oh my god Seeley. That was really not good," Cam whispered.

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille. I'm going to get her cleaned up and comfortable Cam so I'm going to close the connection and I'll open it back up when that's done 'kay." Cam nodded and walked away from the computer, which went blank a few moments later. The unflappable Dr. Camille Saroyan sank to a stool and covered her eyes with her hands. Sweets returned with two containers of water and one empty one. Thanking Sweets, Booth ushered him out the door of the tent. Brennan had gotten sick twice, each time Booth held her hair. She grunted and Booth rolled her on her back. She looked at him with embarrassment in her eyes. He shook his head and gave her a soft smile.

"Do you want me to do this or do you want me to go get a nurse?" He watched her eyes as several emotions crossed them, prominently frustration at the inability to answer his question.

"Tell you what blink once for a nurse and twice for me 'kay." He watched her eyes, once, pause, pause, twice.

Booth nodded and began to take her clothes off carefully. He ran the soapy wash cloth over her skin, internally cringing at the bruises ringing her ankles and wrists. His eyes stayed carefully blank when they reached her neck. When he was finished, he readjusted her body so that her head was hanging off the edge of cot between his knees and began washing her hair, her head supported by one hand, the other massaging the shampoo into her hair. Brennan's eyes caught his as he worked the shampoo gently through her hair.

"I've always wanted to rub soap all over your body. Not like this though," he teased and her eyes twinkled. He leaned over grabbed the water and began rinsing her hair. When he was done, he toweled her hair dry and began digging through her bag for clothes.

"Arggh woman you have to many different kinds of clothes. What do you want to wear this or this?" Booth asked her holding up two tops. He pushed one forward and waited for her blink to indicate yes or no. After finally getting what she wanted to wear picked out he carefully dressed her. Hoping she was comfortable Booth scooped her up into his arms and pulled her close to his chest, arranging her so her head was on his shoulder.

"I know one of you is out there so get your ass in here and change the sheets, please," Booth called out. Oaks walked in the room and quickly stripped the bed. He came back with a set of sheets and put them on the bed efficiently. Booth gently put her back on the cot and turned to Oaks.

"Go get the nurse for her IV and tubing please," he said to him. Oaks nodded and took off to the med tent at a jogging pace. Booth dug around in her bags and found her lotion. He laughed when he saw it and she glared at him.

"Come on Bones, it's baby lotion in lavender scent. But you know what I love how it smells on you," he chuckled. Squeezing some into his hands, he rubbed it around on his palms then began applying it to her ankles and wrists. When he went to her neck, she caught his eyes. Seeing the pain reflected there Brennan tried to sooth him with her eyes.

"Stop Bones. I can deal. You need to worry about you and let us worry about you too," he said with a snort. He grinned at her eye roll and was still grinning when the nurse entered the tent.

"Oooo that smells good what is it?" The nurse asked with a wide smile.

"Lotion," Booth said shortly. The nurse went about her duties and when she was finished, she left quietly. Booth leaned over and opened the computer and then the teleconference link, Cam was already sitting there patiently waiting for the connection to be opened.

"She may sleep after having that seizure but one blink for yes and two for no Cam," he told Cam. He looked at Brennan and said softly,

"I'm going to eat and talk to Sweets. I'll be back okay?" She blinked once and looked at him her eyes shining with love

."I love you too, baby," Booth whispered near her ear.

"You know I really hate it when you two do that right?" Cam said with a twinkle in her eye, Brennan blinked once.

Booth stood up, left quietly, walked back into the mess tent and sat down next to Sweets. It had taken him the entire morning taking care of her seizure and bath, he had not realized so much time had passed. After waiting in line, he got his food then flopped down next to Sweets at the table.

"Why is she having seizures Sweets? When will they stop?" Booth growled at the psychologist in frustration.

"She seems to be having severe physical manifestations of her trauma. Although I have heard about psychogenic manifestations, they have never appeared in any of my case studies. I did not realize the depth of her trauma until now," Sweets told him.

"I just don't know what to do," Booth let out a frustrated sigh scrubbing his hands through his hair.

"I have a feeling that we will see some trauma from her youth as well," Sweets said thoughtfully.

"The system will do that to you," Legates muttered as he stood up to leave. Booth's head jerked up towards Legates who just shrugged. He pushed his sleeve back and Booth saw the list. Sweets eyed the list and shook his head at the permanence.

"You're going to need to make sure that she knows that you love her no matter what," Sweets told him.

"I do love her no matter what," Booth growled.

"I know that, you know that, but she needs to know that. And we both know what her feelings have been about love," Sweets said in a soft tone.

Booth nodded then stood up dumping his food in the trash, his hunger having disappeard. Both Williamson and Sweets shook their head at his lack of appetite. He was headed back to the tent when he heard her sobbing and Hill yelling at someone. He slammed the door open and glared around. His eyes focused on the screen and he almost lost it.

"Humph Agent Booth I should have known. You're no good for Tempe and you have some random stranger in a tent with her," the man on the screen snorted out.

"CAMILLE SAROYAN Get your butt in here now!" Booth bellowed in rage, the veins on his temple popping. Cam came striding into the room and Booth's head jerked around to the bed when he heard something. Turning around he leaned down and heard it again. He nodded and kissed her lightly with a smile.

"Hill go get some ice chips and if there aren't any make them," Booth growled.

"Seeley what the hell is going on?" Cam growled through the connection.

"Don't call me Seeley. Get that man out of the lab, he's an ass," Booth said in a low growl.

"Dr. Stires assured me he was a friend," Cam said looking at the man in confusion. Booth's face went granite hard, how could this man possibly think he was her friend. Cam seeing Booth's face realized she had been lied to.

"Time to go Dr. Stires and for future reference no one in my lab even via teleconference likes to be lied to," Cam said angrily as she pulled Stires out by the elbow. Booth watched as Cam drug him out of the room. hearing a rasping noise he turned back towards the bed he saw Brennan's mouth move, he leaned over, and she roughly whispered,

"Dr. Goodman."

"Okay baby I'll get him. Stires hit you in a place that no one should ever have hit you. It was a low blow but you have to know you are the best and that is all there is to it," Booth said soothingly as he brushed her hair from her face and tucked a piece behind her ear. She gave him a small smile as her eyes filled with pain.

Cam stepped back into the picture and Booth said,  
>"Cam can you get Dr. Goodman? Is he there?"<p>

"Yeah Booth I'll get him," Cam replied picking up the phone. She spoke briefly and she nodded at Booth indicating Dr. Goodman was on his way.

Booth sat down and picked up Brennan's hand. He watched in horror as strange bruising appeared across the lower half of her hand. They were in lines almost like someone had drawn them with a marker. He swept the sheets up and saw bruises darkening on her hip then some randomly appearing lightly on her legs. He put the sheet down and held her hand up to the screen.

"Cam?"

Cam looked at the bruises but didn't recognize them. Hodgins walked in behind Cam who waved him over. He leaned into the screen and his eyes went flat while he was thinking. He spun around and walked out of the room. He came back carrying x-rays and put them on the light box. Cam turned around looked at the x-rays and gasped looking over her shoulder at Brennan's hand. She looked back and forth between the two her eyes glazing in tears.

"What? Cam, tell me what's going on," Booth growled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN okay yesterday I forgot to explain another military term. My bad..sorry.. Big Chicken Dinner is a reference to a BCD which is a bad conduct discharge (a really bad thing). Sorry about that. Now onto next chapter...let's see...techie singing, Booth rattled to the core, a nosey CO, nutritional counciling, a really really long run, someone new threating Sweets.**

**As always reviews are loved so leave me some love**


	35. Six Miles

Disclaimer: *flips through paperwork* Yep still don't own Bones, I don'w own Never Gonna Be Alone either Nickelback does.

**1956JohnDeere50: Bwuahahaha read on to find out!**  
><strong>Mendenbar: This one is all Hart Hanson, well except for the spelling lol that's mine, but I wrote that word for word from his testimony at Max's trial. Yes, I spread the asshat's liberally I'm kinda good at that, maybe I should take another look at my writing style, it's showing I have issues.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgun93: I'm surprised you haven't reached through the screen and strangled me for all my misconceptions, errors and blatant rule breaking in this story lol. Props to you for that self control. I did not know that infact so I'll go through future chapters and fix that where I can and well we'll just pretend he's doing what he's suppose to any time it's not mentioned, okay..LOL Thanks for the information.<strong>

**Thank you EVERYONE for your awesome reviews =) and adds.**

* * *

><p>"What? Cam, tell me what's going on," Booth growled.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Six Miles<strong>

Cam sat down in front of the computer after speaking with Hodgins in low tones. Brennan cut her eyes and her mouth becoming a firm line.  
>"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan this is for your own good," Cam told her.<p>

"They match the breaks from the Maggie Shilling case. And if I'm not mistaken she should have a very black bruise on her left hip," Cam told Booth in a raspy whisper.

"I am so sorry baby. I should have never said anything," Booth said in a horrified whisper as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

The door to the tent opened, Johnson stepped in and handed Booth a cup of ice chips. Plucking a chip from the cup Booth slid it between her lips. From the corner of his eye Booth saw Cam roll away from the computer and Dr. Goodman roll in front of it.

"Agent Booth what can I do for you? Dear god, Dr. Brennan," Dr. Goodman sputtered, horrified at the sight of Brennan laying on the bed.

"Michael Stires was just here and she asked for you," Booth explained.

Goodman nodded and said,  
>"I know what she needs if you will excuse us Agent Booth."<p>

Nodding Booth stood up, kissed her forehead then left the tent to find Sweets standing outside the door. Sweets looked expectantly at Booth as he squatted down his knees cracking. Booth hunched over a bit for balance and rested his elbows on his knees, his fingers laced together.

"Michael Stires is her ex professor and ex lover. During one of our cases, he attacked her integrity and confidence while on the stand. He said it was because they wanted to create doubt. I think he did it to take a cheap shot at her. When she was on the stand, I had the prosecutor ask about her parents. I traumatized her Sweets what the hell was I thinking? Dr. Goodman is talking to her now. She's talking Sweets," Booth told him.

"That's excellent Booth. She is starting to deal maybe now that she can talk we can get her to start dealing with more. It seems to follow a pattern, every time she tells you about one of her traumatic memories something returns. However, I don't think she can blurt everything out and have it go away, she has to feel it," Sweets said enthusiastically.

"Sweets she is dealing but I don't think talking to her about it will help. She is too private to share that type of pain. I can't blame her, the types of pain I know she's gone through are bad enough never mind the ones I don't know about," Booth said softly.

Sweets nodded and thoughtfully walked off. Booth heard music drifting across the encampment; he smiled knowing exactly who it was. Booth heard Brennan call to him softly and he walked in and found Cam there on the screen. She smiled and closed the connection. Sitting down Booth reached for her hand and watched as she tilted her head, partially closing her eyes to listen to the music that drifted in from outside,

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I__  
><em>_And I'm starting to regret not spending all of here with you__  
><em>_Now I'm wondering why I've kept this bottled inside__  
><em>_So I'm starting to regr__et not selling all of it to you__  
><em>_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know__  
><em>_  
><em>_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on__  
><em>_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall__  
><em>_You're never gonna be alone, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone__  
><em>_  
><em>_And now, __as long as I can, I'm holding on with both hands__  
><em>_'Cause forever I believe__  
><em>_That there's nothing I could need but you__  
><em>_So if I haven't yet, I've gotta let you know__  
><em>_  
><em>_You're never gonna be alone from this moment on__  
><em>_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let __you fall__  
><em>_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on__  
><em>_We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone__  
><em>_  
><em>_Oh, you've gotta live every single day__  
><em>_Like it's the only one, what if tomorrow never comes?__  
><em>_Don't let it slip away, could be o__ur only one__  
><em>_You know it's only just begun, every single day__  
><em>_Maybe our only one, what if tomorrow never comes?__  
><em>_Tomorrow never comes__  
><em>_  
><em>_Time is going by so much faster than I__  
><em>_And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you__  
><em>_  
><em>_You're never gonna be alon__e from this moment on__  
><em>_If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall__  
><em>_When all hope is gone, I know that you can carry on__  
><em>_We're gonna see the world out, I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone__  
><em>_  
><em>_I'm gonna be there always__  
><em>_I won't be missing a word all day__  
><em>_I'm gonna be there always__  
><em>_I won't be missing a word all day_

and surrounded them.

"Who is singing Nickleback?" She asked quietly. Booth's lips quirked up on one side at her question.

"Techie is singing and Perkins is playing," he said just as quietly. Booth's heart tripped a few beats when her grin beamed out from the darkness that had nearly swallowed her.

"How do you know about Nickelback Ms. I know nothing about pop culture?"

"Parker," she rasped. Chuckling Booth leaned over and kissed her on the forehead as the music came to a close. Reaching over her, he shut down the computer, pulled his boots off and climbed into the bed. He carefully pulled her up onto his lap and tucked her head under his chin.

"Guys I need the space and that includes you Sweets," Booth called out. Shadows began to disappear from around the tent. Booth paused waiting to make sure that everyone had gone, in the night he heard the yip of the red fox in the desert.

"Bones, I know you're a private person. I understand not wanting to talk about this sort of thing but you need to," he kissed the top of her head "I don't want you to damage that beautiful brain of yours. Sweets is here if you would rather talk to him. I am here and nothing you say will change the fact that I love you. Nothing. We know that you are strong and showing pain is not a weakness," he whispered.

Feeling his shirt get wet, he cupped his hand to the back of her head and sighed in frustration at the pain he couldn't fix for her, this was something she had to do on her own.

"Ice," she whispered. He picked up the cup and slid an ice chip in her mouth. Brennan sucked on it for a moment feeling the wetness slide down her throat, the cold numbing the slight pain in the back of her throat, then Booth heard her start to whisper.

"Six years ago when I went to El Salvador, right after I met you, I was in a tent. It was set up next to a grave site." The tears she had previously been shedding fell faster and harder wetting his shirt, Booth said nothing but held her just a little bit tighter.

"I was working with the remains of a thirteen year old girl who had been executed and dumped into a well. This cop shows up, he might have been a soldier I don't know. I thought he was there to protect me, but he wanted me to stop. When I refused, he brought in two more guys. They shoved a bag over my head," she sobbed but continued.

"They threw me in a cell with a dirt floor and no windows. It felt like I was in there for a week or more, later I found out it was only three days. He came in everyday and made me believe I was going to die. He said he'd shoot me and toss me into a well and no one would ever know who I was or what became of me. I was scared, and I promised myself I'd get back at him. But I was so scared, he was right. If he had killed me and dumped me in a well no one would miss me," she rasped out unsteadily. The tears rolled down Booth's face at the thought of her being mentally tortured for three days.

He ran his fingers through her hair and whispered in her ear,  
>"Any dig you want to go on, I will go with you. You will never have to do that again. Your family will be able to figure out any of that stuff out and we would all miss you. You know we would move heaven and earth to find you."<p>

She sobbed harder and Booth let her, holding her close. When her breathing had evened out he realized she had fallen asleep still crying, holding her he waited for the tears to stop flowing. After the tears had dried up, Booth sat up and gently arranged her on the bed. Reaching over the bed he booted up the computer, double clicked the teleconference link and waited for the Jeffersonian lab to come into view. When that was set up he quietly slipped from the tent, letting the door gently snap shut. He turned to walk away from the tent and almost tripped over general Henderson.

"Sir, I know that you are my superior but I will hope you will never EVER tell her you heard that. I also hope that you will not treat her any different. If you know her as well as you indicate you know it would just make her angry and embarrassed. I would never want that to happen," Booth said in a calm tone. With a nod Henderson turned on his heel and walked into the mess tent leaving Booth standing there. Booth followed Henderson into the mess tent and got a cup of coffee, sitting down he stared into his cup blankly. Sweets noted the frustrated red rimmed eye.

"She's talking to you," observed in a quiet tone, Booth swallowed hard.

"Yes," he whispered.

Sweets had rarely seen Booth rattled to his core but Sweets could see that he was at this moment. A shudder ran through Booth as he continued to stare into his coffee. The men around the table watched him and cleared their thoughts of the horrors that could cause Booth to shudder. Booth stood up without a word and walked out of the mess tent leaving his cup sitting.

Walking as fast as he could without drawing suspicion Booth made his way to the bathrooms. Parks was in the showers when he heard Booth come in, brush past the showers in quick time and go to the bathroom. He stuck his head out of the shower when he heard him throwing up. Booth stood bent over the toilet hands braces on his knees, tears running down his face as he emptied his stomach. Parks heard Booth flush the toilet then leave. Parks leaned back to rinse his hair out when he heard Booth come back a few minutes later and brush his teeth.

"You okay man?" Parks called out from the shower.

"Yeah Parks I'm fine," Booth said in a shaky voice after spitting. Rinsing his mouth, Booth strode from the shower area, without saying a word to anyone he passed he walked to Brennan's tent.

Slipping into the tent and glanced at the screen of the computer which was empty, Booth could see the bustle of the lab in the background. He stripped down and crawled into bed with her. He was exhausted and couldn't even imagine what she felt like. He fell asleep holding her close.

Through out the night Booth would hear a noise from the computer and wake up. Most of the time it was just someone sitting down to check on Brennan. They would quickly leave when they saw them sleeping. They slept through dinner and most of the night. Walker quietly entered the tent and set the plate down next to the bed, leaving quietly when he saw them sleeping.

**Afghanistan: July 20th**

Booth jerked awake at the distressed cry near his ear. He spoke softly to her but the intensity of the cries got worse. She started screaming, Booth kept talking to her, and then he heard the words and knew exactly what was going on.

"No Hodgins NO NO!" She cried in her sleep and then Booth felt something running down his leg.

Holding up the light sheet covering them he saw that blood had begun to stain the sheets. He gently got from underneath her and pulled the sheet back. Yanking off the top sheet, he pressed it to the cut that had formed on her right calf. He looked up and saw Hodgins sitting at the screen softly speaking to her with tears running down his face.

Hodgins went pale when Booth pulled the sheet aside to check on the cut. It had stopped bleeding, so Booth crawled up the bed, wrapped himself around her avoiding the tubes, and whispered in her ear. She slowly came awake with tears running down her face. She sobbed against him and he held her as she started to hyperventilate. He saw shadows through the tent wall start to cluster around the tent. He smiled when he saw a line of shadows form across the front of the tent.

"What the hell is going on in there private?"

"Sir, none of your business sir," Davis answered with a grimace hoping he wouldn't get in trouble for it.

"It certainly sounds like something is going on in there, I hear screaming, and then crying and I can certainly hear someone having problems breathing," the CO barked out.

"Sir, Dr. Brennan is suffering from PTSD and has nightmares. She will be okay when she calms down," Sweets told him.

"And just who the hell are you?"

"Dr. Lance Sweets, her psychologist," Sweets replied. The CO looked him up and down then nodded and stalked off hollering,

"Clear out." Most of the shadows disappeared but a line stayed across the front of her tent.

"Booth?" He turned his head at the softly whispered call. Seeing Hodgins there, he smiled at him.

"I'm going to sit with her this morning. She can talk to me about this one," Hodgins told him and Booth nodded. Booth headed to the shower and when he was done, he went to his own tent. He dressed in clean clothes. He walked to Brennan's tent to hear Brennan and Hodgins still speaking, turning he went into the mess tent and grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down. Sweets sat down in front of him.

"Booth you need to eat," Sweets said in a low tone.

"Thank you for the nutritional council," Booth muttered sarcastically.

"Booth you are taking this as hard as she is. She has her IV but you're not eating. If you are going to be strong for her you have to eat," Sweets argued.

Walker dropped a plate of food in front of him and Booth glared at him. Walker crossed his arms and glared back. Sighing Booth picked at his food. Parks walked by and clapped him on the shoulder. Booth finally forced himself to eat the breakfast. After he was finished he rounded up Goodman and went to get clean sheets. Knocking on the door he waited for the discussion to stop and ignored what he was able to hear.

Plucking Brennan up into his lap gently, Booth grinned at her irritation as Goodman quickly and efficiently changed the sheets, taking the old ones with him when he left the tent. Booth put her back into the bed and kissed her forehead and left her to her discussion with Hodgins. Putting on a pair of shorts and a tee shirt he headed out for a run to clear his mind. Booth focused on the sound of his shoes hitting the hard packed sand, focusing on his breathing, he emptied his mind of the horrors both known and imagined. His unit watched as he ran for almost three hours.

"How far do you think he's run?" Oaks questioned them as he was on his twelfth lap.

Goodman looked up and said,  
>"Six miles this lap." Legates raised his eyebrow at Goodman who grinned.<p>

"Simple math man," Goodman told him.

"No wonder he's in such good shape for his age. If she's been driving him this nuts for years," smirked Techie. Brown smacked him in the back of the head.

Booth continued to let the pounding of his feet drive away the horror, fear, and pain that came from seeing the effects of her trauma, until an hour before dinner. Walking to the showers Booth avoided people and made quick work of getting clean. When he was finished he realized he was physically exhausted and hungry as a bear. Knocking a few quick taps on the door Booth ducked his head in to check on Brennan, what he saw made him grin.

Wendell was attempting to explain all the rules of NHL hockey to Brennan. Booth hid a grin behind his hand at their discussion. His hand fell and his eyes popped open in surprise when she turned her head to glare at him. A cold tingle of recognition shot down his spine as he saw a split on her forehead, a bruise on one cheekbone and another running down the other side of her jaw.

"Oh Bones," he whispered as he sat down. He brushed his fingers gently across her cheekbone.

"You want to talk about this one Booth?" Brennan said in sarcastic tone showing her irritation at being forced to talk about things she wanted to forget. Booth frowned and narrowed his eyes at her tone of voice.

"Not funny Bones. I was there remember," he said in a dark tone.

"It was very creepy to watch I have to admit," Wendell told him.

"Wendell go polish a bone," Booth growled. Looking over at Brennan, Booth saw the frustration, anger and pain rolling through her eyes. In the blink of an eye they disappeared and Booth saw the walls start to go up.

"Bones don't go building walls. I don't want to watch you have another seizure. It was terrifying and I don't want you to damage your brain. I want you to feel safe enough to talk about this. If you want for every story you tell me I'll tell you one," Booth said softly. Horror flashed through her eyes as she thought about him having to relieve what he had been through.

"No you shouldn't have to relive that. No one should have to relive their traumatic experiences," she said with a frown as she tamped down her horror.

"Bones most of us have healthy ways of dealing with our experiences. If we don't we do things that are unhealthy. Gambling for example," he told her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's different for everyone. I have my cosmic balance sheet. Sweets may have some other ideas better suited to you. But for now we need to get you functioning if that means you have to talk then talk," Booth coaxed. Her shoulders tensed, she snapped her head around to pin him with her gaze and began rapid fire snarling questions.

"What do you want me to say? That I was angry because I felt violated? That I got caught in the middle of some stupid religious war that had nothing to do with me? That I almost went to jail for helping to identify victims of a natural disaster?"

"If that's how you felt then yeah," Booth told her not getting angry with her.

The color of her eyes faded from dark blue to a much lighter hue. Booth saw her eyes fill with tears, and watched as they began to roll down her cheeks. Choking back a sob Brennan snapped her eyes closed at his probing gaze. Booth leaned over, scooped her up then shifted underneath her on the bed. He held her against his chest while she cried. Booth felt her relax and realized she had stopped crying when she fell asleep. He stood up and glanced at the screen seeing Angela stick her head in the door he gestured for her to come over and sit down.

"I'm going to go get something to eat," he whispered. Angela nodded and began to sketch at the desk. Booth slipped quietly out of the tent and headed to the mess tent. Glaring at the men giving him strange looks in line he got his food and sat down at the table. Techie pointed at his chest with a fork without saying anything. Glancing down Booth saw the front of his shirt was soaked with tears, put his hand over the spot, clutched it briefly then dropped his hand. Turning his attention to his plate he began to eat.

"Glad to see you eating Booth," Sweets commented with satisfaction.

"You want me to hit him Sarge?" Techie asked with just a little to much relish to please Sweets.

"No Techie it's fine. I'll just shoot him later," Booth muttered glaring at Sweets as the privates around them laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay lots of crying but hey we're reliving trauma here so bear with me =). Next up, hard pillows, trauma from the past (yes completely made up), Francis being stupid, playing the blame game, more running, showers and advice. Want to see how it all comes together? Then read next chapter tomorrow.**

**U.S. readers, you may not have known anyone but take a moment to thank those that lived, fought and died for your country.**

**Reviews are awesome, they truly make my day!**


	36. I Couldn't Watch

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**Leland Adama: I put lyrics in because I like music including the words, I do not assume everyone knows what song I am speaking of. This story is tagged as Romance/Drama so there is going to be drama in it. Not to be rude but if you don't like drama feel free at anytime to stop reading. There will be alot more to come.**  
><strong>Mendenbar: Thank you for that math lesson and just like in high school I"ll ignore it cause I hate math =P.<strong>

**Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: I Couldn't Watch<strong>

"I thought tomorrow while you were having some classes I'd talk to Dr. Brennan about some therapeutic methods," Sweets told Booth.

"That's fine but don't push. She's talking and I don't want her to close up," Booth told him.

"Hellooo I am the psychologist here," Sweets mumbled.

"Yeah but you don't know how to talk to her," Booth grunted. Finishing his dinner Booth stood up, left the mess tent and headed towards Brennan's tent.

"He's a mess," Parks said. Sweets nodded in agreement and continued to eat.

"Are you going to help him?" Parks asked him with a grunt.

"When he's ready he will talk to me. Booth knows when he needs help," Sweets said with confidence. Booth knocked on the door of Brennan's tent and waited for an answer.

"Come in studly," Angela called out, so he opened the door and stepped into the tent.

Angela and Brennan were smiling and laughing. Booth knew by the way that they were looking at him they were sharing details, his face turned pink, which caused the to laugh even harder. Rolling his eyes, he lifted Brennan into a sitting position. Scooting in behind her, he pulled her back between his legs and supporting her upper body with his chest.

"You know Ange my pillow is all hard," Brennan told Angela with a grin. Angela burst into laughter and Booth's face flamed red.

"Angela, I believe she was talking about my stomach," Booth groaned out.

"Yes, I was what did she think-oh no Angela he does not currently have an-" her sentence was cut off by Booth's hand over her mouth. Angela was laughing so hard tears were rolling down her face.

"I swear you two are a pair. One blunt and one prudish," Angela giggled.

"I will remove my hand if this conversation takes another direction," Booth told them.

"Okay studly we'll let your prudish ways direct the conversation," Angela agreed. The sounds of the guitar drifted over the night air. Conversation in the tent paused as the occupants listened.

"Okay children I have to go eat if you need anything Hodgins is here," Angela said cheerily.

"Bye Ange," Brennan said turning her head to the screen with a smile. Angela stood up and walked away.

"I hate laying here day after day doing nothing," Brennan grumped.

"Your healing baby, you're not doing nothing," Booth soothed her.

"Don't call me baby," she grumped again. Booth chuckled at her grumpiness.

"Okay sweetheart," Booth teased her. Thumping her head on his chest in frustration Brennan caused him chuckle.

"You are going to get in trouble if you keep staying in here every night," Brennan told him.

"Nahh Henderson thinks you walk on air. So if it makes you happy it makes him happy," Booth smiled at her.

"It is physically impossible to walk on air Booth," Brennan corrected him.

"It's a saying Bones. It means he thinks your perfect," Booth explained making her laugh.

"I figured some time tomorrow I could take you to the showers. I'm sure you're tired of sponge baths," Booth told her.

"Mmm yes that would be nice. However I cannot stand by myself or move my arms so that might not be feasible," she said with a frown.

"Let me worry about that," Booth told her with a smile, having already figured out to do it. As they sat there listening to the music that had continued drifting around them Booth felt a wet feeling under his knee.

"Um Booth. I think I'm bleeding again," Brennan whispered in a mortified tone. Booth eased from behind her and stood up. He pulled back the sheets and assessed where the bleeding was coming from.

"Is it well uhh you know?" Booth asked waving his hands in an embarrassed manner.

"No," she whispered.  
>"Jesus Bones," Booth rasped out. He saw the bruising creeping above her short line. She started to cry again and Booth picked her up and pulled her into his lap.<p>

"Booth I'm bleeding all over you," she cried on him.

"Doesn't matter," Booth muttered as she continued to cry on his shoulder.

"I thought you were a virgin until you were twenty-two," Booth murmured.

"Voluntarily I was. It was an important decision," she cried.

Booth squeezed her tighter to his chest and continued to let her cry, this was one trauma he was not going to ask about. Pain and anger constricted his chest and clenched around his heart. It took an hour before Booth heard her deep and even breathing, at that point he knew she was asleep.

Laying her on the bed he picked up the container they had been using for sponge baths and went to get some water. When he stepped out of the tent, he found Legates standing there. He glared at the man who just shrugged.

"What do you need Sarge?"

"Clean sheets," Booth grunted and headed to get the water.

Carrying the water back into the tent he set it down on the floor. Steeling himself he gently stripped off her clothes and stared in horror at the hand shaped bruises on her hips and thighs. Briefly closing his eyes, Booth took a deep breath, exhaled through his nose, reopened his eyes and quickly wiped the blood off of her. Picking her up, he sat down with her in his lap.

"Legates get in here please," Booth called out quietly. Legates came in the room and quickly stripped the sheets and put clean ones on.

"Look Sarge, I was in the system to. I know it happens and I won't say a word," he whispered with sad eyes.

Booth nodded and Legates quickly left the tent. Booth laid her on the bed, then stripped down and crawled in with her. Carefully he wrapped himself around her and let the silent tears for her pain fall. Falling into a restless sleep, he spent the night in a world of strange dreams.

**Afghanistan: July 21st**

Booth jerked awake an hour before reveille and gently slid from the bed. He moved her over so she was more comfortable. Looking down he sighed and pulled on his clothes and headed to his tent for clean clothes. When he entered he heard Parks whistle at the blood on his clothes.

"What the hell happened to you man?"

"Nothing."

"Uh huh," Parks said nonchalantly. Booth whirled on him and with a glare told him,

"Bones bled on me okay? Why is completely none of your business," Booth snarled causing Parks to jerk back.

"Is she okay?"

"Relatively speaking yes. Now if you will excuse me," Booth growled as he quickly changed his clothes.

Turning he snapped to attention and saluted the flag as reveille drifted around the camp. When the morning ritual was complete, Booth headed to the mess tent, got his breakfast and sat down. Sweets sat down next to him and appraised him. Booth rubbed his hands down his face.

"Be careful with her this morning she is going to be very resistant to talking," Booth murmured to Sweets who nodded. Booth drank his coffee and ate a piece of bacon. Staring at his plate his eyes glazed over.

"It is going to get worse before it gets better Booth," Sweets said in a low tone. Sweets jerked back as Booth turned to stare at him with eyes glazed in tears.

"I don't think it can get much worse than what it did last night Sweets," Booth whispered.

Standing up he left the table, leaving everything behind. Striding across the camp to the range, he signed out a weapon and began to shoot, the rhythmic routine somewhat soothing his nerves. By the time, his unit showed up he had emptied one clip and was working on his second one. They watched in stunned amazement as he fired shot after shot through the target, effectively shredding the paper target. When he emptied the second clip, he turned to them.

"Your turn sign out your weapons," Booth yelled and walked off to observe their practice shots.

"Let me guess you think you're a bad ass because you can shoot really big holes in a target," Francis taunted from behind Booth. Booth ignored the man and went to help Oaks adjust his line of sight.

"Sergeant Francis, let me give you a piece of advice. Beware of the anger of a patient man. It's not smart to piss off a sniper that holds the record for the longest shot. He could shoot you between the eyes from over a kilometer away," Henderson told Francis. Francis jerked around and swallowed hard as he realized the implications of his actions.

"Yes general," Francis said and walked away.

Sweets knocked on Brennan's tent door and went in when he heard her call for him to enter.

"Good morning Dr. Brennan. How are you today?"

"Fine," came her reply.

"Okay," Sweets said in a doubtful voice. She rolled her eyes at him as he sat down.

"I'm not here to ask you about anything that happened. I will listen if you want to tell me but I know you are a very private person." She nodded slowly and her eyes began to cloud over. Sweets looked at her and saw her start to tremble.

Leaning over he called softly to her,  
>"Dr. Brennan are you okay?"<p>

She began to cry and Sweets blinked as blood seeped between her fingers. He grabbed the cloth Booth had left from the night before. He wrapped her fingers and applied light pressure. Sweets watched in helplessness as the ever strong woman start sobbing.

"He left me; he died and left me alone. He promised he wouldn't leave me," she gasped out between sobs. Sweets swallowed as he saw the evidence of the trauma he caused with his experiment. Hearing men walking down the path, Sweets listened harder until he heard a voice he recognized.

"Booth! I need you in here," Sweets called out.

"Sarge! Dr. Sweets needs you," Brown hollered over his shoulder. Booth ran passed his unit and came rushing into the tent.

"Jeez Sweets what did you do? Why is she bleeding?"

"She is bleeding from her fingers on her left hand," Sweets told him. Booth sat on the edge of the bed.

"Bones, what's going on," Booth questioned softly. At the sound of his voice, her breaths came in ragged gasps as she cried.

"You left me alone. You promised me you wouldn't leave me alone," she sobbed. She lifted her hands up near her face and began to weep even harder.

"I had your blood all over my hands. I couldn't wash it off it was all I had left of you," she cried.

"Sweets go get some gauze right now," Booth said in a low deadly tone.

Booth pulled her into a sitting position and held her against his chest. Holding her with one arm he pulled her hand to his chest so she could feel his heart beat. The emotion she was showing from his supposed death rocked him to the core. He had thought that she had not cared when he died from her actions at his funeral, now he knew differently. Sweets walked in carrying bandages. Picking up her hand gently Sweets wrapped Brennan's hands. Booth's jaw was clenched as he glared at Sweets.

"Booth I-"

"Don't Sweets just don't say anything," Booth gritted out. Sweets finished wrapping her hands then quietly left the tent.

"I shot her and it didn't bother me. She had shot you and you were dying. The doctor came to me at the hospital and told me you were dead. I went numb I didn't know what to do. I-I took a cab to your apartment," she was still crying. Booth pulled her tighter to his chest and rested his chin on her head.

"I slept in your bed, in one of your shirts. I slept with your blood on me. I didn't leave your for a week. It took me two days to wash your blood from my hands. I couldn't go to your funeral. I couldn't watch them put you in a hole in the ground." Booth took a shuddering breath and held on to her.

"That will never happen again. I'll make sure that I am the last to go," he whispered.

"You can't promise that," she half sobbed and half laughed.

"I'll do my best," Booth promised. Sniffling she wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him to her tighter.

"Hey you're moving your arms," he teased her.

"I'm tired," she whispered in an annoyed tone, he chuckled at her annoyance.

"Yeah, okay," he said then kissed the top of her head. Gently laying her back on the bed, he stood up and left the tent. Moving to the mess hall, he got his lunch and sat down. His unit sat clustered around him in concern but Booth remained silent as he picked at his food. Henderson sat down across from him.

"Is she getting better?" Henderson asked and Booth looked up with his eyes red rimmed.

"Yeah she's getting there. She can move from the waist up now," he told the general. Sweets sat down next to him.

"Agent Booth none of this is your fault," he told Booth.

"No Sweets this last go around this was your fault. You and your stupid experiment. Do you realize how much you hurt her? DO YOU? The other stuff THAT was my fault. If I had not taken her into the field, she would not have to deal with most of this. Her compartments would not have filled up," Booth was just above a whisper strained with anger and pain.

Booth stood up grabbed his tray dumped it in the trash and stormed to his tent. He changed into his running gear, jogged to the running track and began to run. Parks was sitting on the benches near the running track when Booth blew past him. Looking up from his book, Parks frowned then glanced at his watch. Half an hour later, Booth's unit was on the same set of benches watching him run.

"Wonder how many miles he'll do today?"

"Given the difference between times that he started today and yesterday. His average length I'd say ten miles give or take a lap," Goodman estimated. Davis let out a low whistle and sat back to watch.

"I wonder what Dr. Sweets did to piss him off that much?" Johnson wondered out loud.

"Agent Booth was shot in the chest. They wouldn't let her back to see him. The FBI faked his death and I was responsible for notifying people he listed that he was not in fact dead. Dr. Brennan was on the list and I failed to notify to see if I could make her face some emotions she wouldn't otherwise face," Sweets said in a low tone.

He was standing just behind the benches with his hands in his pockets watching Booth run. Booth's entire unit snatched their heads around almost in unison.

"Dude that is fucked up," Techie growled. Sweets nodded in agreement to Techie's statement.

"I did not realize her emotional trauma at the time. If I had I would not have done it," Sweets said to no one in particular. Techie growled low in his throat and stalked off, he came back a few moments later and joined Booth on the track.

"Ten and half miles for Sarge and seven for Techie," Goodman said looking at his watch.

"How in the hell do you do that Goodman?"

"Like I said yesterday simple math," he smirked. They stood up and went to the mess tent or their own tent depending on their stomachs. Booth slowed down to a jog and took a cool down lap. He walked to Brennan's tent and heard voices coming from the tent.

"Come in Booth," she called out softly at his knock.

"Hey how'd you know it was me," he said grinning when he stepped inside.

"I saw your shadow," she smiled back. He looked over and saw her talking to Cam. He smiled at Cam who smiled back.

"Okay Bones how about a shower?" She glanced hesitantly at him as if she expected him to treat her different. He raised his eyebrow in question, she nodded just as hesitantly.

"Let me go get a nurse to remove your medical stuff," he told her. Turning he left the tent and walked to the med unit.

"Dr. Brennan," Cam said gently, Brennan turned to look at Cam.

"Booth loves you, nothing that has happened to you or anything you may say because of it will change that. Trust him," she told Brennan quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know no where in the cannon did they say that she was sexually abused, but given the statistics and I'm not going to list them because they are outright horrifying, the probability was likely. Okay so on to next chapter...showering, Rwanda, Francis being stupid (nothing new there), Booth in his drawers, cats in briar patches, more Francis ( cause I know how much ya'll love him), and a chicken dinner.**

**I doubt any of my readers will know who I am talking about but I still am going to say it. R.I.P Krey MacCleod you will be greatly missed, the world is dimmer place without you in it.**

**Reviews make me feel loved and I need some love today**


	37. A Broken Hooch

Disclaimer: I still don't own Bones

**SouthunLady: That's kinda what this is about, she keeps everything compartmentalized and because of it has had a serious issue =D. Brennan is being forced to deal with it.**  
><strong>Mendenbar: Which character are you referring to? Honestly when I write my characters I don't give them a particular race (atleast in my mind) I mean obviously there are some that are blatant Lopez, Goodman ect but other than that eh they're people ya know. Francis gets even dumber bwuahahaha and well evil a little later..but that's for another chapter. I'm with you on the spider thing I am an arachnophobe myself. Thus you don't really see them in my stories =). Meh I don't remember but I don't think I have them running with him.<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Read on to see =P<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: Nope I enjoy trashing him while I write him *snicker* every story has one ;-).<strong>

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews. Especially those who have just found the story and dropped in a review and those who have up until this point remaind quiet. You guys are awesome. Hopefully my story doesn't die. I went from 7k hit on the first chapter to less than 500 on this last one =/ ahh well. I'll finish posting it anyway.**

* * *

><p><em>"Booth loves you, nothing that has happened to you or anything you may say because of it will change that. Trust him," she told Brennan quietly<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: A Broken Hooch<strong>

Brennan sighed but nodded,then Cam smiled and shut down the connection. The nurse returned a moment later and removed her IV and catheter. Booth pulled out a pair of shorts, a tank top, a towel and her shower supplies.

"I'll be right back for you," he told her and disappeared out of the tent. Going to his own tent he gathered his own shower supplies and clothes.

"Hey Parks, I'm taking Bones into the shower can you make sure it's clear?" Booth asked Parks who was laying on the bed reading again. Booth had to wonder if he did anything else.

"Yep," Parks said getting up off the bed. Booth carried the supplies and put them in the shower. Making his way back to Brennan's tent he scooped her up off the bed.  
>"Booth you are going to hurt your back," she fussed at him.<p>

"Yeah well now your magic fingers are working so it won't be a problem. Besides your light as a feather," he grinned. Snorted at his comparison, she wrapped her arms around his neck. He carried her to the showers and paused near Parks.

"Go ahead, only one in there is Legates. He won't look and he doesn't care if she sees," Parks smirked out.

Booth chuckled and carried her into the showers. Setting her down on the bench he arranged her so she wouldn't fall. Turning to the shower he turned on the water and put their shower supplies in the shower. Stepping back he stripped down then stripped her down gently, trying not to get upset over the bruises all over her.

Picking her up off the bench he stepped into the shower. Letting her legs swing down after tightening his grip on her waist, he stepped forward into the spray of water. Brennan washed her hair while he held her upright. Reaching around in the shower he handed her the body wash she used and let her wash her upper body.

Grabbing her legs, he swung her up in a bridal carry. She washed her legs and feet. When she was finished he stepped out of the shower and handed her a towel. Arranging her on the bench he let her dry herself off. While she was drying off he stepped back into the shower and quickly washed off the sweat of his run. Wrapping his towel around his waist he helped her get dressed. He dried off and pulled on his clean clothes.

Picking up their shower supplies he called out,  
>"Parks you still out there?"<p>

"Yep," came the reply.

"Good come grab our stuff please," Booth grunted out.

"Yep," Parks grunted back. Brennan grinned at the alpha males grunting at each other.

"A man of few words," Brennan said with a grin.

"Yep," came Parks reply while pulling the curtain open with a smirk on his face.

A sudden boom ricocheted through the air. Parks glanced over his shoulder and Brennan flinched as her eyes glazed over. Booth picked her up sat on the bench and held her close. Forgetting about Parks who was watching in fear Booth held her closer.

"The children there were so many. The grenades everywhere, the children," her voice came out small and choked,"they were still at their desks. Their heads all over the floor. I had to match bodies to heads by machete marks." Her voice cracked as Booth rubbed his hand up and down her leg.

"Jesus," Parks whispered " what the hell."

"Rwanda after the genocide in '94," Booth said around the lump in his throat. Parks face blanched and his eyes got wide when he realized what she was seeing all over again.

"The pregnant women in the ditch, dead with umbilical chords still attached to dead babies. I can see them when I close my eyes. Eight months of identifying victims, eight months of genocide. Why do people do this? Why?" She cried on his shoulder, her shoulders shuddering with sobs.

Parks turned on his heel and fled to the toilets down the line, minutes later Booth heard him getting sick. A few moments later she had calmed down to a sniffle.

"Come on Bones lets get you back to your tent," Booth said in a mellow voice standing up he carried her to the door.

"I have your stuff," Park said sniffing, he really hated being a projectile vomiter.

They were half way to her tent when he heard a voice call out,  
>"She's pretty Booth but I don't think that I would keep her. She's broken." Booth felt her back stiffen and clenched his jaw in anger.<p>

"Don't listen to that ass Bones. I'm keeping you, your mine," he whispered in her ear. She relaxed only slightly, the fear of rejection because of this still evident in her posture.

Parks set their stuff down while Booth was whispering to her. He walked over and stood in front of Francis. Squinting one eye he looked at him from foot to head. Nodding he reached back and punched Francis square in the face. Francis fell over on his back not expecting the punch. Parks turned around and picked up his stuff.

"Feel better sarge," Juarez called out.

"Yep," he called back cheerfully.

Booth and Brennan continued on to her tent. Parks carried the shower items to his tent. Reaching her arm out Brennan opened the door and Booth carried her inside the tent. Setting her down on the bed, he then handed her a brush. He set her up leaning against one of the supports holding the tent up. She began brushing her hair staring at her lap. Booth leaned up and tilted her chin up with his knuckle. Leaning in closer he kissed her on the lips.

"Bones you are not broken. You are the strongest woman I know. You have carried horrors that he would have been institutionalized for. Don't listen to him 'kay," Booth told her with a serious look on his face. Nodding but not convincingly she continued to brush her hair as the nurse came back to reattach her medical supplies. The nurse replaced the catheter and IV and left as silent as she came in. Booth leaned over cupped her face in his hands, tilted her head up and kissed her again.

"I love you Bones," he said.

"I love you too," she said in a soft voice.

"I'm going to go eat. I'll be right back," he told her in a soft voice. Watching Booth leave the tent she felt the fear that he wouldn't come back rise up in her chest, even though she knew he would because he was a man of his word. Leaning over she pulled her laptop from the table where it sat, opening a word document she began typing furiously. Booth strode into the mess tent and grabbed his dinner. He sat down and Parks sat across from him.

"She was really there wasn't she," Parks said quietly. Booth looked up at Parks and nodded.

"That's the nicer of her memories," Booth mumbled thinking about the bruising he had seen. Parks paled and shuddered at the thought. They ate in silence and Booth left when he was finished. Heading back to her tent he tapped on the door.

"Come in," came her hushed reply.

As Booth stepped into the tent he saw her sitting on the bed and was reminded of the phrase looking like a lost lamb. Laying down on the bed next to her, he made sure his boots were hanging off the edge of the bed, he pulled her down and wrapped his arms around her. Brennan sighed and settled her leg over his, his eyes opened wide and she smiled. Hugging her tight he kissed her temple, turning her head she placed a soft kiss on his lips with a smile.

"Maybe they'll take all this stuff off of you now that you can move your legs," Booth said with a grin.

"I hope so. Catheters are useful but really uncomfortable," she said with a low chuckle.

"Tell me about it," he muttered. She laid there enjoying the feeling of being safe. Booth saw the shadows of the day lenghten then saw a group of shadows begin to gather in front of her tent. Booth saw chairs come out as the men sat down and got comfortable in front of her tent.

"What?" Brennan asked him as she saw his attention drawn to the front of the tent.

"The men's new hang out seems to be in front of your tent instead of their bunk tent," Booth pointed out to her. She pushed up on her elbow then gave a soft laugh.

"Might as well get comfortable, " Booth mumbled. He stood up and started stripping he was down to his boxers when the teleconference screen blinked open. Then an ungodly squeal echoed through the tent and Booth rolled his eyes.

"Booth I will pay 50 bucks for every time I get to see that!" Angela shouted with a huge grin.

Booth blushed and grumbled,  
>"Angela haven't you ever heard of knocking?"<p>

"Hey I wanted to check on my best friend. The fact that I got to see the sexy FBI agent out of his standard issue armor is a bonus," she replied saucily. Brennan turned when she heard roars of laughter outside the tent.

"Sweetie your moving. You had me so worried. And Goodman I know your out there, don't live vicariously through these two or you will never get any action," Angela yelled and then there was a round of laughter.

"Yeah right did you hear those cats in the briar patches in Indonesia?" Goodman hollered in the tent. Brennan saw Dr. Goodman standing behind Angela and twittered out laughter. Booth looked down at Brennan with a hand on his hip.

"Private you are so ruptured," Brennan called out.

"Busted sweetie," Angela corrected with a giggle.

"Busted Bones, so busted," Booth corrected at the same time as Angela.

"By who?" Goodman called back still laughing.

"Theodore Ross Goodman did you just describe the best forensic anthropologist on the planet as a cat caught in a briar patch?"

"Oh Goodman I am gonna use that against you, your new nickname is going to be Ross," Oaks called out.

Booth's face turned a faint shade of pink that was slowly turning red when he heard,  
>"Sorry Dr. Brennan."<p>

Brennan hid a smile behind her hand and watched as Booth blushed.

"I hope I didn't not embarrass you Dr. Brennan," Goodman called into the tent.

"No private you didn't, but Booth is blushing enough for both of us," she replied trying to swallow a giggle. Dr. Goodman sighed and looked into the camera.

"Dr. Brennan it is good to hear you laugh. You have changed a lot since I have become an administrator," Dr. Goodman said with a small smile.

"No Dr. Goodman, I have evolved but thank you," she said with a grateful smile.

Dr. Goodman nodded and walked off leaving Angela in front of the computer laughing so hard tears were rolling down her face.

"Now someone please tell me why I don't get to see what's under those, oh my god are those Angelus boxers?" Angela rattled out and heard a burst of laughter from outside. Booth scrubbed his hands down his face as Brennan rolled over carefully and looked at Angela.

"He takes his boxers as serious as he takes his ties," she told her with a twinkle in her eye.

Booth bent over and pulled on his pants receiving a wolf whistle from Angela.

The tent door flew open and Francis slammed in barking,  
>"What the hell is going on in here?"<p>

Brennan jumped and squealed lightly as her catheter pulled slightly. Booth grabbed a roof support with both hands, crossed his legs and casually leaned into it. And Angela growled a throaty sound full of sexual innuendo.

Glancing over his shoulder he asked,  
>"You okay Bones?" She nodded a yes while glaring at the man who had just barged into her tent.<p>

"I don't know who you are but Booth is displaying his alpha male characteristics which does not bode well for you," she warned Francis with frown.

"So your the broken hooch. You look better close up than you did from far away," Francis said in a condescending tone aimed at Brennan. There was a rumbling of growls from outside the tent.

"What do you want Francis? Nothing going on here involves you as a matter of fact you were not invited. You entered a tent without authorization," barked Booth. Angela watched wide eyed at the discussion.

"Oooh Booth don't kill him we need you to come back not go to jail," Angela said. Francis barked out a laugh, Brennan looked at Francis and decided she did not like him.

"Booth what's a hooch?" Brennan asked, even though she had heard it before she was not positive of the meaning. He looked over his shoulder and frowned thinking whether he wanted to explain or not.

He sighed and then growled,  
>"It's not a complementary term for women in an military camp Bones."<p>

Brennan's eyes went flat then narrowed and he saw her put her hand under the blanket and wince. She turned to her hand and slowly removed her IV.

"Bones what are you doing?" Booth barked in annoyance at her removing her medical equipment.

"Sweetie don't hurt him to bad we need you to come home as well," Angela advised. Francis looked over his shoulder and glared at Booth's unit who had squeezed in the door behind him effectively trapping him. Scooting to the edge of the bed Brennan got to her feet and swayed.

"Bones get back in that bed," Booth rumbled at her. Squaring her jaw, Brennan stayed standing swaying slightly. She sat down abruptly when her weakened legs wouldn't hold her and Francis laughed.

"Broken just like I said," Francis said with a smirk. Booth saw red and his eyes went black with rage. Francis kept laughing until Booth pulled back his arm and slammed his fist into Francis's face with a sickening crunch. Francis dusted a full 6 feet of floor with his backside.

"Tempe what the hell is going on in here," Henderson barked having come into the tent and pushed through the men around the door in time to see Francis hit the floor. Brennan stood up and stumbled in a swaying walk to Booth. Standing in front of him she leaned against him for support.

"Booth is causing greenstick fractures to Francis's nasal bone and contusions on his occipital cavity with his phalanges. And if he calls me another degrading moniker I will kick him in his testicles hard enough to cause extensive vomiting with the possibility of enough damage to make sure his reproductive organs are nonfunctional. Which at this point would be a good thing for the human gene pool," Brennan calmly answered. Henderson looked over at the computer screen when he heard laughter rolling from it.

"Can someone tell me what that means in English please?" Henderson said with confusion on his face, having only recognized a few of the words. Booth glanced over at the screen and raised his eyebrow.

"Booth punched him in the face blacking his eye and breaking his nose. And if he calls her a slut or anything like it again she'll kick him in the nuts until he throws up and will be unable to have kids. And the world will be a better place for it," Hodgins translated for them.

"Thanks Hodgins," Booth said with a grin. Henderson started coughing into his hand hiding his laughter.

"Tempe you shouldn't be threatening soldiers it's not dignified or legal." She glared at him and he'd only seen that look once before and he backed up from her. Francis saw his action and blanched realizing that the General was afraid of this woman.

"What else did he call you Tempe?" Henderson asked getting angry with Francis after the idea of him calling her names sunk into his consciousness.

"A hooch. A broken hooch to be exact," came her snarled reply.

Suddenly she was tired, she had just been able to fully move her body tonight and she was emotionally drained. Turning towards Booth, Brennan sagged into his frame and he protectively wrapped his arms around one arm around her waist for support, he put his other hand on the back of her head and held her against his chest.

Francis snorted at her show of what he thought was weakness. Brennan's spine stiffened and Booth squeezed her just a little and whispered in her ear. She nodded against his chest but her spine remained stiff.

"Do you remember me warning you SGM Francis? I'll be on the phone with General Carter in the morning and I hope he'll answer," Henderson snarled in a snit.

Brennan whispered against Booth's chest and he tilted his head to hear her better. He cleared his throat and Henderson looked up with a glare.

"Bones says that if General Carter is not available try General Hopkins he may be available. If you really want to get a hold of them let her know and she'll give you their cell phone numbers," Booth explained.

Henderson nodded and Francis blanchedat the look on Henderson and Booth's faces. Francis stumbled out the door of the tent with everyone of Booth's men glaring at him.

"C'mon Bones bed time," Booth said.

"Night guys," the squint squad called then Angela closed the connection.

The unit filed out after Henderson leaving Booth and Brennan alone in the tent. Booth scooped Brennan in and quickly stripped back down. He climbed into bed with her and smiled as she draped herself over him in her favorite position.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys can hang with me. This story has a natural progression showing evolution of the characters and some indication for a possible sequel depending on a few things. Still working on two other stories sooooo... Anyway, here's what's up for tomorrow...walking (oh yeah), a bargain, spinal adjustments, inviations, shopping, Booth's turn to be momentarily stupid, skulls and music. =D. No lyrics in this chapter Leland, however next chapter there will be.**

**Reviews are so awesome! Leave one, believe me they encourage me to keep writing or help me to be a better writer =).**


	38. Do You Play

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**DD2: Soon I promise and it will be fun bwuhahahahaha**  
><strong>Robert Modean: I'm glad you're enjoying my little world =D<strong>  
><strong>Mendenbar: Angels boxers...hmmm I was thinking black with Angelus written in white all over them =). Hrmm maybe gtx's all over them..muscle cars yum..<strong>  
><strong>Chkdgun93: Woot I got one right, let me tell you reading military rules made my head hurt as I tried to figure that one out ;-).<strong>

**Thank you EVERYONE, I really appreciate all the awesome reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Do You Play<strong>

**Afghanistan: July 22nd**

Brennan groaned when the reveille sounded across the camp at sunrise. Grunting she reached for Booth but the other side of the cot was empty. Groaning she carefully sat up and swung her legs to the edge of the cot. Her legs were weak and wobbly but after a moment, they straightened. Stumbling over to her bags, she dug out her clothes.

Grabbing her towel and showering supplies, she slowly made her way to the showers, stopping for a minute to stop the world from spinning on her way to the shower. Feeling victorious when she reached the showers, she sat on the bench waiting for her legs to stop wobbling so much. Brennan hissed when the cold water hit her skin, becoming grateful when it got warm.

After finishing her shower, Brennan pulled her clothes on and made her way to her tent. Although her legs felt much steadier and stronger she still took her time going back to her tent. Reaching her tent, she set her shower items in the tent on the floor then sat of the bed for a moment.

A few minutes later, she made her way to the mess tent. Walker gave her a big grin and set a plate with a vegetable omelet in front of her with coffee on the side. Giving him a grateful smile she made her way to the table where Booth's unit was sitting and sat down. She was talking to them quietly when she suddenly said,

"Booth are you doing to sit down or stare at my breasts all day?" Booth's eyes popped open and grin lit his face.

"Is the second one an option?" The men at the table did not try very hard to stifle their laughter.

"Henderson wants to talk to all of us about what happened last night," Booth informed the table who nodded.

"You too Bones," he said when she didn't nod or reply.

"You can tell him where to find me," she said as if were an everyday occurrence.

"Nuh uh you're staying in that tent. You couldn't use most of your body yesterday. You are not sitting in the morgue putting someone's skull back together," Booth argued. She leaned in until their noses were almost touching her eyes locked on his.

"Make me," she said in a daring tone with a self-satisfied smirk plastered on her face. The men began to hoot and holler at her challenge. Booth eyed her and asked,

"Is that a challenge?"

"Yes I believe that is what that would be called," she sassed back.

"If you won't stay in the tent then I'll drag you into the classroom with me," he threatened.

"I'd be glad to teach them," she told him and took a bite of her omelet.

"Sending the hottie teacher fantasy up a notch," muttered Brown. Booth looked at Brown with a raised eyebrow, then turned to look at Brennan and thought about it for for a moment.

"You can work on your skull on one condition," he bargained.

"Depends upon the condition," Brennan replied.

"You take breaks when I come and get you, as well as end the day when I say," Booth told her in a smug fashion, knowing she hated being told what to do.

"That is two conditions," she corrected and took another bite.

"Take it or leave it," he said blithely, making her sigh and roll her eyes.

"Deal," she agreed. She watched as Addison stiffly stood up, she eyed his back.

"Pvt. Addison your why are you T10 and T11 out of alignment?" He stopped and stayed hunched a little his face turning red.

"I fell asleep hanging over my bunk," he replied in a pained tone. Brennan nodded then stood up; walking behind him, taking a steadying stance she placed her arms under his arms and hooked them behind his neck.

"Whaa. What are you doing?"

"Just let her do it Addison. You'll be kissing her feet in the next few minutes," Booth assured him having been on the receiving end of her spinal adjustments.

"Just relax," she coaxed and he relaxed his muscles. She slowly rotated him forward and the around and with a quick snap pushed the vertebrae back into place. Addison stood there for a second then moved around.

"Oh my god that feels so much better. How in the world did you do that?"

"I call her Bones for a reason," Booth told him with a grunt.

"Actually it's my Kinesiology doctorate that helps in this situation," she corrected.

"What the hell is kinesiology?" Legates asked still eating but curious.

"Study of human movement," she stated. Moving from behind Addison, she said,

"I have work to do." Standing up she disposed of her dishes then made her way from the tent moving faster than she had that morning yet still slow.

"She doesn't pull any punches does she Sarge?" Davis laughed out with a grin on his face.

"Nope but it makes for some very interesting, embarrassing, and informative discussions," Booth told them with a grin and a wink.

Brennan was sitting at the table in the morgue with the last piece of the parietal bone of the first skull in her hand when the door swung open. Placing the piece firmly she looked up and smiled,

"James what can I do for you?"

"You can get your ass back in bed and get better," he snapped.

"If I did not know that you respect me more than that I might have said something degrading," she snapped back cutting her eyes at him. He laughed and walked over to pull up a stool. Sitting down on it, he eyed her while she picked up another piece of skull.

"Are you dealing Tempe?"

"I am learning and as you know I have a steep learning curve so yes I am as you put it dealing," came her monotone reply as she placed the piece in her hand.

"Are you here to ask about the incident with Francis? Booth said you would want to talk to me," she questioned.

"Nahhh I got the statements from Booth and the unit, if you would like to look them over that is fine. But no need to talk about it unless you want to," he told her.

"So why are you here then?" Brennan asked as she held the two pieces of bone together to let the glue dry

He pulled out an off-white envelope with her name neatly printed on the front. She took it from his hand and opened it. It was an invitation to a formal dinner for him.

She nodded and replied,  
>"I'll be there."<p>

"Are you bringing a date?"

"Of course Booth is coming. I should ask him first though," she amended quickly.

"I will need to get a dress. When I packed for Maluku I did not expect a formal occasion," she told him.

"Some of the female privates want to meet you and since you seem to be constantly in the mens tents they've been unable to speak with you. Private Wilkins has extended an invitation to go with them to do some shopping in Kabul if you are interested," he told her.

"That sounds like it would be interesting," she said with a smile.

"You sure have changed Tempe, it's not a bad thing but it's different."

"I've evolved James, Booth started it and I am working on completing it," she returned.

"Booth's important to you then?"

"Yes, I love him," came her soft reply. Henderson whistled low and raised his eyebrows.

"Well let me go get Wilkins so you two can discuss what you are doing," he told her. Henderson left the morgue and Brennan continued to glue the skull of the fallen soldier together. Two hours later found Brennan in a jeep with five other women who were laughing and teasing each other.

"So you're what's got Sgt. Major Booth in such a snit," laughed out Wilkins wiggling her eyebrows at her.

"I don't know what that means," Brennan said with a smile.

"Honey that man is head over heels for you. He used to sit in the com tent reading those e-mails and coming out with that grin on his face. Man if I could get a man that good looking to grin like that over me," she sighed out. The women laughed and fanned themselves and Brennan started to grin.

"You sound like my best friend Angela. She refers to him as Agent studly, or g-man or sometimes just calls him sexy," she told them with a smirk. The privates burst out laughing and Paulson snickered out,  
>"If he wasn't higher rank I would so call him sexy."<p>

"So what are you shopping for Dr. Brennan?" Fredricks asked her with a smile.

"I am going to the formal dinner for James. So I need a dress and everything that goes with it," she said. The women looked at each other mouthing "James" in question.

"Oh you mean General Henderson," Paulson suddenly realized.

"Yeah I'm going with Masterson," Wilkins told them.

The women started shopping for Brennan and Wilkins first, since the two of them were looking for something specific not just shopping. It took over two hours for them to find dresses because Brennan was constantly having to stop and rest. Then the group spent another two hours finding the perfect dress for Wilkins.

The privates were trying hard not to have a complete panic attack at the price tag on Brennan's dress and Brennan just shrugged handing the cashier her credit card. They spent an hour picking out shoes and accessories. Carrying their bags they made their way to the jeep, climbing in they drove back to camp. When Paulson pulled the jeep into the parking spot they saw Booth striding towards them with a scowl on his face.

"Uh oh you are in trouble. And he is still hot when he's mad," Wilkins smirked at her. Brennan laughed and rolled her eyes as she and the other women jumped out of the jeep.

"Bones," he growled and the women fanned their faces. He looked at them then raised his eyebrows at them.

"They think you're sexy Booth," she told him bluntly. Booth's face turned red and she smirked at him.

"How many times have I told you your features are symmetrical and your musculature is defined well," she told him with a smile.

"Bones, flattery gets you almost nowhere with me. What were you doing taking off like that? No one knew where you were. You drive me nuts sometimes I swear. How many times have you gotten yourself into trouble by running off and not telling me where you were?" Brennan rolled her eyes and grabbed her bags from the jeep.

"I'll see you tomorrow Wilkins," she called as she stalked off. Booth strode off leaving the privates standing there with their mouths hanging open. The women burst out laughing at the same time, grabbed their bags, and headed to their tents.

"Bones, I am not through talking to you," Booth called out.

"You are not talking to me you are in fact yelling at me. And yes, you are finished," Brennan said in a cold tone. Continuing to walk towards her tent, Brennan ignored the snarling man following her. After entering the tent she found herself spun around by the waist in a very firm grip.

"Bones," he rumbled low in his throat, "you worried me sick. This is no place to go running off alone."

"I was not alone I was with privates Wilkins, Jackson, Paulson, Johns, and Fredricks."

"Bones," Booth reprimanded, "I nearly had a heart attack. None of my guys knew where you were no one at the morgue saw you leave. I can't protect you if I don't know where you are."

"Booth I can take care of myself," she retorted.

"You've done a fine job so far," he said sarcastically. Her back stiffened and her jaw set, he saw the walls inch up just a little bit. He ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry Bones. I am really sorry, that was uncalled for and wrong. It's just, I can't protect you if I don't know where you are. I didn't in Indonesia and that was not a war zone. Please just let me know or even one of the guys know if you're going somewhere, please," he said in a pained whisper.

"You are forgiven, but I would like to remind you, that you were protecting me when I was kidnapped. Today I was shopping for a formal dinner for James. I was going to ask you but if all you need to know is where I am, then I think perhaps I'll ask Parks since you now know where I'll be," she snipped out with a curt nod.

"Oh no you don't," he growled pulling her into a kiss.

"If you want to go with me then I suggest you get your dress uniform ready. Now if you will excuse me I have skulls to reconstruct," she said pushing away with a small snarl.

"Okay I guess I deserved that. I'm going to go grab something to eat and do some pt so I guess I'll see you later," he said with a sigh.

He opened the tent door and let it close with a thunk walking over to the mess tent. Brennan sighed and sat down on her cot and opened her computer. Clicking on the teleconference link, she waited for someone to answer. The screen opened and Hodgins face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Dr. B! Glad to see you joined the land of the moving," he smiled while saying.

"I don't know what that means," she said automatically. He just laughed and asked,

"What do you need?"

"I need to talk to Angela please."

"Scientific or best friend?"

"Best friend."

"Yeah just a minute I'll transfer you to her office." The screen went blank Brennan impatiently tapped her fingers on the keyboard.

"Hey sweetie what's up?" Angela asked beaming her a smile that faltered at the look of pain in Brennan's eyes and the firm set of her jaw.

"The roof of my tent is up," Brennan replied automatically for which she received the look she knew so well.

"To literal?" Angela nodded in the affirmative and waited for a reply.

"Ange I don't know what to do. I lost complete control of my body because of my mind. The one thing I could always trust to be logical did this to me. I feel like I have lost control over everything. These emotions are running amok and I feel like nothing is logical, nothing is rational. Booth just told me that apparently I've not been doing a good job of taking care of myself and I don't know whether he meant it," Brennan said trying not to cry. Angela watched her friend struggle with the flood of emotions and uncertainty.

"Okay what exactly happened with Booth? That does not sound like g-man at all." Brennan rubbed her forehead and explained what had happened. Angela listened intently as Brennan told her what had happened.

"Sweetie first of all he would never say something intentionally that would hurt you. He loves you and is worried about you, scared for your safety. He's always been like that but one of his fears became reality in Maluku. Now you're in Afghanistan and that is a war zone your chances of getting hurt or disappearing are much higher. Between the two situations his "alpha male" characteristics are in over drive," she explained with a little sympathy.

"But Ange if I cannot get some control over my life back then all of them have won. I'll be broken and unable to put my life back together," Brennan whispered. Angela's heart broke at the whispered words. She had known about what happened in El Salvador and Indonesia, she partially understood about her time in the car from Jack. But what hurt her most was that Brennan felt broken.

"Talk to Sweets, don't tell him anything you're not comfortable with but maybe he can give you some coping techniques to help you put yourself back together and be stronger for it," Angela told her, "then wrap yourself in a cast called Booth and let the glue dry."

After closing the connection with Angela, Brennan left her tent and made her way to the morgue. She finished putting the skull together took digital pictures and placed tissue markers then took more pictures. By dinner time she had another skull half-way finished. Stopping to glance at the clock she stood up and pulled off her gloves with a snap. Walking towards the door she pulled off the white lab coat, hung it next to the door and stepped out of the morgue. As she made her way down the hall, she bumped into Walker.

"Booth sent me to fetch you Dr. Brennan," he told her with an indulgent smile.

"Thank you Sgt. Walker but I am quite capable of making my way to the mess tent myself," Brennan returned swiftly.

Walker smiled then gestured for her to precede him. Walking three steps behind her, he followed her to the mess tent. After getting her food, Brennan sat down between Williamson and Parks. The men were discussing the dinner tomorrow night and Brennan listened quietly as she ate. Booth sat at the other end of the table watching her as she observed what was going on around her.

Brennan left the mess tent after finishing her dinner. Making her way to her tent, she entered then sat on the edge of the bed. Booting up her computer she uploaded the pictures from her camera onto the Jeffersonian server. As she was sending Angela a quick email she heard the soft strum of a guitar. Brennan left her tent after she finished sending the email to Angela.

Following the sounds of the guitar she found Techie sitting in a camp chair playing the guitar. There were several chairs around him and she sat in one to listen. He looked up to find her looking at his guitar with interest. He raised his eyebrows at her and asked,

"Do you play?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I appologize if this chapter seems worse (grammer and transitionally speaking) worse. I'm having a bad bloodsugar morning. Anywho up next...Sesame Street, Incompetence and realizations. The next chapter is extremely short and I appologize ahead of time but in order for the cut off points to flow a little better I had to cut it off. Maybe if yall are nice and review alot I might post two chapters ).**

**Reviews are awesome and I love them! So please do.**


	39. Sing a Song

Disclaimer: *shuffling on desk* Nope still don't own it.

**A/N My sincerest appologies for yesterday. The ahem geniuses laying asphalt down the road didn't check about cable lines. I was without internet connection until a few minutes ago. Today ya'll gettng extra special treat two chapters from yesterday, one chapter for today and one more for tomorrow. I have a funeral in PA and won't be able to post so you get four chapters today.**

* * *

><p><em>"Do you play?"<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37: Sing a Song<strong>

"A little, I can play various stringed instruments and I began playing the guitar before I left for Maluku," she replied. Carefully setting the guitar down, Techie stood up, walked into the tent and returned carrying a second guitar. Handing it to her, he smiled as her face lit up with pleasure. Techie listened as she tuned the guitar, it was as if Brennan had been playing all her life. Picking through some chords, Brennan settled in comfortably and began to play.

"Seriously La Grange? Who in the heck taught you to play that? That's a very particular style of playing that takes awhile to learn," said in amazement. She started laughing and said,

"I've got friends in strange places," Brennan said with a scrunched face.

"You're too funny sometimes, I believe you mean you have friends in low places," he corrected with a laugh. She shrugged and then began to pick out another song, recognizing the tune he began to play the counterpart. Suddenly her voice softly began to sing,

_I close my eyes__  
><em>_Only for a moment and the moment's gone__  
><em>_All my dreams__  
><em>_Pass before my eyes a curiosity__  
><em>_  
><em>_Dust in the wind__  
><em>_All they are is dust in the wind__  
><em>_  
><em>_Same old song__  
><em>_Just a drop of water in an endless sea__  
><em>_All we do__  
><em>_Crumbles to the ground t__hough we refuse to see__  
><em>_  
><em>_Dust in the wind__  
><em>_All we are is dust in the wind__  
><em>

_Now don't hang on__  
><em>_Nothing lasts forever but the Earth and Sky__  
><em>_It slips away__  
><em>_And all your money won't another minute buy__  
><em>_  
><em>_Dust in the wind__  
><em>_All we are is dust in the wind__  
><em>_All we are is __dust in the wind__  
><em>_Dust in the wind__  
><em>_Everything is dust in the wind__  
><em>_Everything is dust in the wind_

The song ended and there was a circle of people standing around them who began clapping. Brennan just smiled and nodded her head. Tilting her head, she got a quirk around her mouth and began to play again. Techie roared in laughter and joined in, then she began to sing,

_Sing  
>Sing a song<br>Sing out loud  
>Sing out strong<br>Sing of good things, not bad  
>Sing of happy, not sad<br>_

_Sing  
>Sing a song<br>Make it simple  
>To last your whole life long<br>Don't worry that it's not good enough  
>For anyone else to hear<em>

Sing  
>Sing a song<p>

La la la la la la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la<br>La la la la la la la la la la la  
>La la la la la la la<p>

On the second versus Brennan let the men sing the English and Brennan echoed in Spanish._  
><em>

_Sing (Canta)  
>Sing a song (Canta un cancion)<br>Sing out loud (Canta en voz alto)  
>Sing out strong (Canta fuerte)<em>

Sing of good things, not bad  
>(Cosas buenas, no malos)<p>

_Sing of happy, not sad  
>"(Cosas alegre, no triste)<em>

_Sing (Canta)  
>Sing a song (Canta un cansion)<br>Make it simple  
>To last your whole life long (Todo la vida)<br>Don't worry that it's not good enough  
>For anyone else to hear<br>_

_Sing (Canta__) __  
><em>_Sing a song (Canta una cancion)_

By the time, Brennan had reached the second line of the first verse there was a group of people circled around that began to sing. She smiled a bright clear smile and continued to sing.

Booth made his way to his tent, which was two tents down from where the group of men were singing, and flopped on the bed. Parks was still reading and looked up when Booth flopped down. Parks opened his mouth to say something when the song being sung two tents down reached his ears.

"What the hell?" He stood up and walked to the door.

"Booth, why in the hell is your woman leading a Sesame Street sing along in a military camp?" Booth chuckled, as it suddenly hit him where he knew the song from.

"Hell if I know but they sound happy and she's happy so let it go man. By the way if you call her my woman to her face, she will kick your ass," Booth said with a shrug and a smirk. Parks shook his head and wandered back to his bed.

An hour later the music had stopped and the area surrounding the tents got quiet. Booth glanced at the clock and saw it was nine. The cots were creaking and sound of rustling paper could be heard. Booth stood up, left his tent and walked down the row glancing between the tents. He sighed, turned around and went back into his tent. Parks slowly turned the page; glancing at him, he rolled his eyes.

"She go to bed without you?"

"Nahh she's at the morgue," Booth stated.

"You know that for sure?"

"Yes, if she were in her tent her light would be on and if she was sleeping there would be a moving light. She keeps here computer open in case the lab needs her and the screen saver flashes across the screen," he explained. Parks shook his head and went back to his book.

Brennan sat at the table finishing the second skull with several of Booth's privates watching on in amazement. When she was finished, she took pictures then began placing tissue markers. Finishing those, she took more pictures.

Glancing at the table, she sighed and began sorting the bones on the table laying them out anatomically. Grumbling under her breath, she began moving between the tables moving bones from one table to another shaking her head.

"Dr. Brennan you are grumbling a lot is there a problem?" Goodman asked her with a small frown.

"Incompetence, is always a problem, private," she stated emphatically.

"Incompetence?"

"The bones are not with the proper remains. I have to sort through and make sure the proper bones go with the proper set of remains," she grouched," If I were at the Jeffersonian I would be firing one of my interns for such a disgraceful treatment of remains." Goodman nodded in understanding at her irritation.

"Does it really matter?" Wilson asked with a look of confusion on his face. Brennan's head jerked up with a frown.

"Would it matter to your family if you got sent back with Goodman's femur?"

"I hadn't thought of it like that," he replied in a thoughtful tone. She gave him an abrupt nod and went back to sorting. Her laptop sitting on the counter beeped.

Brennan hit the teleconference link and Angela's face appeared on the screen,  
>"Hey sweetie, I have that facial reconstruction done for you. I e-mailed you his information but here is a picture of him."<p>

A second screen popped up and a picture appeared in it. Picking up her folders she shuffled through them, locating the proper folder she placed it underneath the skull.

"Ange I have another one here for you, I'll upload it in a moment," she told her softly. After hitting a few keys Brennan heard the beep on the Jeffersonian side as the pictures were uploaded onto the server.

"Hang on sweetie I can do that one right now. Things are slow going around here," Angela said with a smile. The screen flashed and the Jeffersonian logo spun for a moment. Hearing the men shifting around to get a better view, Brennan turned the computer screen so it was visable to them. The screen lit up and she saw Angela sit down at her computer.

"Ange you don't mind if they privates watch do you?" Brennan asked knowing that Angela wouldn't, but asked anyway.

"Not a problem with me," Angela replied scrunching her face in concentration. As she input the information and pictures into the angelator, Angela glanced over at the screen.

Bursting into laughter, she choked out between giggles,  
>"Bren look at their faces."<p>

Brennan looked over at the privates who sat on stools leaning against the wall and grinned.

"They probably thought the military had the best technology available," she snorted out.

Angela continued putting in the information and a skull appeared on the angelator. Putting in the tissure marker information, muscle began overlaying the bone.. Brennan was walking around each table making sure that the proper bones were with the proper remains. Brennan heard a collective gasp, as skin and hair appeared on the face spinning in the angelator.

"Thanks Ange I'm done with these remains for tonight," Brennan said with a bit of frustration.

"I want details, lots of juicy details Bren," Angela told her as she got close to the screen to turn the camera off. She closed the connection before Brennan could reply.

After making sure the remains had their proper bones and that they were laid out anatomically, Brennan turned to the men sitting on the floor.

"Okay gentlemen we are finished here for tonight. You will have to find something else to amuse yourselves," she said.

They nodded and stood up shuffling out. After snapping off her gloves, Brennan shut down her computer in the silence of the morgue. Hanging the lab coat on the hook, she exited the morgue taking her computer with her and headed to her tent. Walking into her tent, her stomach dropped when she found her bed empty. Sighing she changed into her shorts and tank top, crawling onto her bed she tried to sleep. After tossing and turning for two hours, Brennan gave in, stood up, shoved her feet into shoes then made her way to Booth's tent. As she quietly opened the door to the tent, she could hear Parks snoring and winced.

Booth's sniper's senses kicked in and she saw him glance over his shoulder. Grunting at her, he flipped the sheet up and she crawled in. Groaning he situated so that they could both be comfortable. She draped herself over top of him. Feeling him kiss the top of her head, she smiled and fell asleep to the sound of his breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay next chapter; healthy compartments, cuteness, rising to the occasion, women's clothes and getting purty (yes I know I spelled that wrong, it was on purpose).**

**As always I love reviews but I understand if you want to beat me with as stick..although it would be preferable if you beat someone in Deldot first..anywho review please**


	40. Pure, Unselfish Joy

Disclaimer: Yep still don't own it...yep still playing with them anyway..=D

**Jessie Jane: You will see smut today! ;-) Couldn't have them keeping their hands off each other for to long.**  
><strong>Drjamband: me too =) Angela rocks and she gets even better, should be in the last chapter I post today =P<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: Yeah C is for Cookie is a good song but Sing plays better on guitar ;-) plus it kinda suits her...don't worry if it's not good enough for anyone else to hear..ya know<strong>.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Pure Unselfish Joy<strong>

**Afghanistan: July 23rd**

The sound of reveille rang across the encampment and Brennan groaned. Reaching out she snatched up what she believed to be the offending object. Booth's hand shot up and grabbed hers before she threw the clock in Parks general direction.

"Neither of you opened your eyes for that, that is just too funny. Old married couple I swear," Parks snorted out. Grabbing his shower supplies, Parks headed for the showers.

"Isn't it Saturday," Brennan groaned.

"Unggh," was Booth's reply.

"Good," she rolled over and went back to sleep. Parks walked back into the tent to find Booth rolled on his side. Not noticing Brennan's frame hidden behind Booth's, he whipped off his towel and snapped towards Booth, hitting him behind the knee. He got a decided feminine yelp as the towel hit Brennan's foot which was tucked between Booth's knees. Jerking her head up over Booth's shoulder she glared at Parks.

"If there was something you wished to speak with me about Sergeant Parks, you very well could have just spoken. There was no need for physical violence, or a peek show," she stated her eyes glittering with laughter at his naked state.

"Peep show, Bones, it's a peep show," Booth rumbled. Then suddenly realized what he was saying glanced over his shoulder and saw Parks pulling on clothes.

"I'm sorry Dr. Brennan, I didn't see you behind Booth. I was aiming at him not you," Parks apologized.

"Parks has nice musculature as well. Not as defined, but still nice," she smirked at Booth.

"Bones go back to sleep," Booth rumbled against her neck, while trying to push her head back down.

"I'm awake now. I'm going to go shower and get coffee," she told him as she slipped out of the bed then the tent.

"Parks, I'm going to beat you senseless before I leave Afghanistan," Booth growled as the door snapped shut.

"Not nice to threaten people Booth," Parks taunted.

"Not a threat, more like a promise," Booth told him as he rolled out of the cot to head to the showers. After finishing his shower and dressing, Booth headed to the mess tent. He found Brennan sitting with a small group of his unit. Snagging his breakfast and coffee, he sat down next to Brennan. Sweets flopped down across from Booth and glared at them.

"It's freaking Saturday and I get a six am wake up call from Hell," he grumped.

"Do you need some Lucky Charms to make you feel better Sweets?" Booth teased him," I know twelve year old boys eat that sort of thing in the morning."

Brennan raised her eyebrow at him and calmly stated,  
>"I know for a fact you eat captain crunch. Is that not also a childrens cereal?" This began a discussion on favorite breakfast cereals.<p>

"Dr. Sweets, we can meet in my tent as I have finished with the remains and will not be at the morgue as we discussed yesterday," Brennan informed him.

"After we finish up here we can talk," Sweets said as he nodded. The unit sat there watching them talk and then looked at Booth who looked up from the paper he was reading.

"What?"

"Sarge, you're letting your girl be alone in a tent with the twelve year old genius?" Booth raised his eyebrow and told them,

"Sweets is a professional and he is our friend. I trust her and I trust him, so why would I care if they were in a tent together?" The men just shrugged and finished their breakfast.

Brennan and Sweets left the tent at the same time taking fresh cups of coffee with them. Sweets followed Brennan into her tent and sat down where she gestured. Sitting on the edge of her bed, Brennan watched as Sweets clasped his hands together and rested his elbows on his knees.

"Dr. Brennan I realize that you do not put much stock in psychology. But after what has happened I think you need to admit that there are some issues you need to deal with," Sweets said in quiet non aggressive tone. She bit her bottom lip, shot her eyes nervously around but nodded in agreement.

"So I'm going to give you a metaphor that is more logical than the one we were taught in school. How much do you know about computers?"

"I have learned quite a lot from working with Angela," Brennan told him raising her chin.

"Okay then, Your brain is like a computer. It functions very much like one processing, translating and storing information. Now your computer, has bigger hard drives and better software, you process faster and store larger amounts of information. The average person would run on Windows XP platform and you run on Windows 7. Your C drive would be a TB and a normal person's would be 50 GB." Brennan nodded in understanding following the metaphor.

"Now your D drive would be 10 GB while everyone else would have a 2GB D drive. When you have extra information to store that you don't use on a regular basis you put it on your D drive and use your C drive for the things you do everyday. Windows is running in the background like your brain, doing things that are not conscious right?"

"That sounds correct Dr. Sweets," Brennan replied to his question.

"You store your emotions and things you don't want to deal with on your D drive. Your D drive became full and overflowed into your C drive. Your C drive ran McFee and found something that was not supposed to be there. So it stopped all processing, ran a virus scan, and then defragmented your C drive. So your inability to move was your mind running the defrag program and to do so it need to stop all but background running information. By speaking about those memories it allowed you to remove some of the spill over from your C drive. This allowed your brain to let certain fragments to begin functioning again. We are going to work on how to efficiently use your D drive and still allow your C drive to run defrag without shutting your whole system down. You will be able to find that objectivity that you need for dealing with those murders. Okay?" Brennan sighed and nodded, she wanted to be able to function at optimal level.

"So here are a few suggestions. I know you fear change so I'll offer up a few suggestions and that way you can have control over your method of treatment okay?" Brennan nodded as she looked at him, waiting for him to begin.

"One way, is to write a letter, one that you will never mail and unless you choose, no one else will read. Say, to me for example because I did not tell you Booth was alive," he winced at her flinch but continued, "start however you want and tell me exactly how you felt. If it makes you angry then tell me your angry and why. If it hurt that I didn't tell you then tell me it hurt and why. If it makes you cry so be it, let it happen. Just remember you will be doing this alone so there is no one to judge and no one to laugh at you. When you're done, seal it in an envelope and address, as you feel appropriate. Stick it in a box and forget about it. The triggers may still hit you occasionally but they won't hit as hard. Given your private nature this is my recommendation."

Brennan thought about it for a moment,  
>"Anyone I want?"<p>

"Anyone you want, about anything you want. Think of it as a physical manifestation of your compartment. This way your compartments can be used to push immediate needs into, like when you need to focus on the evidence and not the victim. Your compartmentalization helps you to do your job better, so it is a tool, but like all tools when over used they break," Sweets said in gentle tone. Brennan sighed but understood and nodded to him.

"Your anger control is very impressive, you have several outlets for that, so we will leave that as is," Sweets told her with a smile.

"Now we need to talk about balancing your compartments. You compartmentalization ability is off the charts and in your line of work that is a good thing, mostly. But, from now on when you shove something in a compartment I want you to do something for me," Sweets said in a coaxing type tone. Looking at him, Brennan raised one eyebrow in question.

"I need you to take something that gives you complete happiness or joy and tuck a little bit of it in that compartment with the bad. So that if whatever you may have to bring out of that compartment gets too hard to handle there is a good thought to help keep you calm and rational while dealing with that emotion or trauma," Sweets told her bending a little to catch her eye.

"I don't have any pure happiness or joy," Brennan said, "Those are emotions I don't have, that I don't get."

"Dr. Brennan you do and I believe if you look closer you will see it too. How did you feel when Dr. Addy received his doctorate? How did you feel when Dr. Bray realized he didn't have to leave the Jeffersonian because of his scholarship? How did you feel when you found out that Angela and Hodgins were married? How did you feel the first time you told Booth you loved him and realized that he loved you in return? Those single instances are examples of your happiness, pure, unselfish joy for someone you know and care about being happy," Sweets explained. Brennan looked up and looked him in the eye with unshed tears glistening in hers.

"I'm going to leave you for the rest of the day. I hope that you will seriously consider these treatment options because honestly Dr. Brennan you scared the crap out of all of us. You are a very important person to many people who love you," Sweets told her as he leaned forward to catch her eye.

Standing up Sweets left Brennan sitting on the edge of the bed. Brennan spent the day in her tent typing furiously on her computer. Booth stopped several times outside her door, but the furious typing stopped his hand from knocking. At lunchtime, he went to the mess tent and sat down.

"Where's Dr. B?"

"She's typing something, so I am assuming working on her next book," Booth replied a slight frown worrying his brow.

"So get her in here to eat with us Sarge," Oaks prompted.

"Private Oaks if you have not noticed, you do not get Bones to do anything she does not want to," Booth smirked at him.

Brennan walked in grabbed her food and sat down next to Booth. Looking at her, he could see her eyes were just a little puffy. Booth leaned over and whispered in her ear, she nodded in response to his question. The unit pretended not to see the conversation or her puffy eyes. Sweets came into the mess tent and sat down across from them.

"I'm leaving in three hours guys. As much fun as this sandbox is I'd like to go home to grass and wet things," Sweets said with a smirk.

The men laughed and nodded in understanding. After lunch, Booth followed Brennan to her tent. Stepping in the door, he pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around him settling her head on his shoulder. He rubbed his hands up and down her back lightly and kissed the top of her head.

"The guys are gonna wrestle do you want to come watch?" She tilted her head and smiled up at him.

Following Booth from the tent, Brennan looked around for a spot to sit and watch the men blow off some steam. Seeing Booth sitting on the ground with his legs crossed preparing to watch, Brennan sat down between his knees in his lap.

"Oomph, gosh Bones, warn a guy will you," Booth teased her.

"I can stand up, warn you then sit back down if that would be better," she smiled sweetly.

"Funny Bones, very funny," Booth smarted back. She leaned back against his chest and felt a sharp stabbing pain in her side. She gasped at the pain, and Booth's hands were suddenly there.

"Bones, what hurts?"

"My. ribs," she said panting between the words. He pulled her tank top up on one side and saw a bruise blossom on her side. Glancing down, Brennan groaned at the ugly bruise forming on her side.

"Where did that come from?" Booth asked not recognizing the bruise.

"You should know, that's one of yours," she grunted.

He tilted his head thinking about it for a moment. Having hurt his ribs many times Booth had to stop and think, but he did not remember any that looked like the bruise she had forming. Rolling her eyes Brennan began to hum Hot Blooded, she saw the recognition blink through his eyes. Brennan wiggled around to get comfortable causing Booth to groan quietly, she smirked as she felt him rise to the occasion.

"Oi, what are you two doing over there?" Parks called out his voice full of laughter at their positions.

"Re-experiencing an explosion," Brennan called back. Everyone stopped and stared at the two of them and the men suddenly burst into laughter.

"I swear, you two should be dead. You have an over worked guardian angel," Davis called out.

"No, we just have really good partners," Booth called back.

"This will make tonight difficult. At least my dress doesn't having boning in it," she mumbled as she poked lightly at her own ribs.

"You two are just the cutest thing," Wilkins said sitting down next to Booth.

"Young children are cute," Booth told her and Brennan snorted in laughter.

"So are you going to get ready soon Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes, but not right now. I have quite a bit of experience getting ready for formal gatherings it does not take me as long," Brennan told her as she glanced at her watch. Booth struggled not to laugh at the private's look of disbelief, but failed miserably.

"Booth, I do not see why you are laughing. You know I am correct," Brennan said with a confused look.

"I know you are Bones. I was laughing at the look on Wilkins face when you said that. Let me assure you private that she can get ready for a formal occasion in less than an hour. I've seen, well, I didn't watch, but I've seen her ready in that amount of time," Booth told Wilkins with a smile.

"So you really do have enough experience then," Wilkins said with curiosity.

"Yes, I have been to enough formal occasions to know that I don't like to meld with people, Booth looks good in a tuxedo but hates them and that I can usually count on some male grabbing my butt," Brennan said bluntly. Wilkins looked confused for a moment until Booth realized what was causing the confusion.

"Mingle, Bones, you don't like to mingle with people," he corrected her with a smile.

"So, Sergeant Major Booth looks good in a tux huh?" Wilkins eyes twinkled as she asked.

"Ummhmmm," Brennan said keeping an eye on the guys who were wrestling ever closer.

"Hey Bones whatever happened to that black dress?" Booth asked her mildly curious about Roxie's clothing.

"Which one Booth? I had two; the one from Vegas is in the back of my closet. The other one I threw out," she told him. Booth rocked back and frowned.

"You threw it away? It looked really good on you and it looked really expensive," Booth said.

"Thirteen hundred dollars was not that much for a dress and I'd rather have burned it, than open my closet and see it hanging there," she left the understood words hanging in the air. Wilkins snorted and looked at Booth.

"Is he that clueless about women's clothes?" Wilkins asked, enjoying the fact she could indirectly tease a sergeant and not get in trouble.

"If you mean he has no knowledge about women's clothes, I'd have to say no. He knows enough about them to remove them or appreciate them on a woman. But as far as purchasing, that he has no knowledge of. He would have an acute myocardial infarction if he knew how much Angela and I spend on girls night out," she told Wilkins with a grin. Booth rolled his eyes put his hands on her hips and lifted her up to a standing position.

"You may have experience but I have to go remind myself how to put on these uniforms," he told her with a smile. Kissing her softly on the lips he strode off, leaving his men wrestling. Laughing Brennan looked at Wilkins with a twinkle in her eyes.

"He'll need me tie his bow, he always ties them crooked," Brennan said still laughing. Wilkins smiled and laughed at her statement. Brennan glanced at her watch again and sighed.

"I guess I should go begin getting ready. My hair dries quickly in this environment so I need to get it done first," Brennan told Wilkins.

Wilkins nodded and stood up quickly and waved at the quickly retreating anthropologist. Taking a quick shower Brennan headed back to her tent with her hair still wrapped in a towel to preserve the moisture. After entering her tent, Brennan pulled out the lingerie she had purchased in Kabul. Pulling on her robe, Brennan opened the connection to the Jeffersonian and she saw Angela's face on the screen.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" Angela asked trying not to laugh at Brennan's half naked state.

"I am getting ready for a dinner with the Lieutenant General. You know I always need help deciding which dress to wear to these sort of things," Brennan muttered.

"Let me get to my office sweetie," Angela said standing up. She saw the screen flash black and began pinning her hair in a chignon. Pulling her bangs down she lightly gelled them down straight, then swept them across her forehead.

"I can't believe you bought more than one dress. Okay sweetie, let's see it all," Angela said when the screen popped open again. Brennan stood up and opened the zippered bag and showed her the dresses, opened her robe causing Angela to whistle, then showed her the shoes and jewelry.

"Okay sweetie let's get you dressed so we can get started on your make-up," Angela said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So here's the second chapter today. The question is what dress is she wearing? Does anyone else want to sit in Booth's lap? And what will happen next?..Well let's see next chapter, jewels, breasts, financial discussion, hockey, bets on Brennan, nocturnal emissions, a lovely quote ( I really do love it) and an assinine CO.**

**Oh and if anyone is interested I'm looking for another beta reader =) I'm working mendenbar to death. I have a new story and need plot hole finding, grammar since mine is atrocious, and 'that can't be done' type things. Shoot me a PM if you're interested.**

**Reviews! Reviews! or I wait until 8:30pm on to post the last two chapters bwuahahahahaha *cough, cough*.**


	41. They're Called Breasts

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**Here we go the third chapter, one more to go. It may be another few hours before I post. Still have some hemming to do on my garb. bleck..hate hemming.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39: They Are Called Breasts<strong>

Brennan was pulling on her shoes still talking to Angela when Booth knocked at the door.

"You look fabulous," Angela told her with a wink before she closed the screen.

Brennan opened the door and Booth stood there for a second eying her from foot to head. The sapphire blue empire waist gown floated around her. The jewels on the satin belt under her breasts glowed in the soft light. The light chiffon drape hung from the top of the straps at her shoulders. As she stepped back the slit in her gown opened to the middle of her thigh allowing him a glimpse of her long leg. He stepped in and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"You look amazing," he told her.

"You look handsome yourself," she told him as she began to tie his bow tie. Looking at his uniform, she started adjusting his jacket.

"You should know how to straighten a gig line Booth," she teasingly admonished. After straightening his jacket she kissed him softly on the lips. When she stepped back she noticed he was wearing her lipstick. Wiping the lipstick off hid mouth, she chuckled at his amused look.

"Ready?" Booth asked her with a smirk. Grabbing her clutch she reapplied her lipstick then nodded. They stepped out to find Parks standing there fiddling with his tie and cursing under his breath. Brennan stepped forward and re-tied his tie.

"Thank you Dr. Brenn- Are those real?" Parks choked on his own tongue at the jewels glittering on her dress. Brennan looked down and looked back up in amazement.

"Yes they are. I do not do surgical implants Sergeant," Brennan said with a mutinous frown on her face.

"No...no... not your, shelf err, boobs err,-"

"Breasts, sergeant they are called breasts," she said in a matter of a fact tone.

"Yes, not those. The jewels on your gown are what I was referring to," Park stuttered out.

"Oh yes those are real as well," she said scrunching her face at the astounded look on his face. Booth had begun laughing at Parks stuttering about breasts when Brennan's answer reached his ears, causing him to choke. Brennan turned to see his eyes wide in panic.

"Those are real?" Booth choked out in amazement.

"Yes Booth they are in fact sapphires and diamonds," she agreed.

Shaking his head in amazement, Booth held his arm out in invitation. Hooking her elbow in his she walked next to him. The three of them began to make their way toward the building where the dinner was being held, when the group became larger as men and women followed them.

"Should I even ask how much that dress cost?" Parks whispered to Booth out of the side of his mouth.

"Not unless you want to know," Booth replied.

"So out of curiosity Dr. Brennan, how much does something that pretty cost?" Booth smacked his hand to his forehead as Parks asked the question.

"Twelve thousand and five hundred dollars," she told him blithely. Parks came to a sudden stop.

"You mean you spent half of what I make in a year on one dress that you will probably only wear once?" Parks sputtered out partially in horror and partially in admiration.

"Sergeant Parks, I attend many formal functions and will wear this again. However, yes I did spend that amount of money on my dress," Brennan stated coolly.

"You get used to it," Booth told him with a chuckle.

"No way man, Nuh uh, no way I could get used to anyone spending that kind of money. Besides no one I know makes that kind of money," Parks said gruffly.

"You can no longer say that Parks. You know Bones and she does make that kind of money. Hell, her regular job makes more money than I did as a Special Agent," Booth grumbled.

"So what kind of money do you make Dr. Brennan?" Parks asked now curious as to the amount they were talking about. Booth sighed in realization that, Parks had just asked another question that would cause him to have a heart attack.

"Last year I made 5 million dollars Sergeant Parks," Brennan calmly replied.

"Holy Fu-" he stopped abruptly when Booth's elbow connected with his ribs.

They had arrived at the entrance to the building where the dinner was being held. Holding the door open for Brennan, Booth followed her in. They shook hands with the General and all the officers then moved away to stand out of the way. Booth, Brennan and Parks stood sipping their drinks when Henderson approached them.

"Tempe, Booth, you two will be sitting with me," he informed them. Booth grimaced at the thought of sitting at a table with a bunch of officers. Brennan squeezed his hand and smiled at him. They all sat down at the table with Brennan on the General's right hand.

"Tempe you look beautiful," Henderson told her.

"Thank you James, you look very dashing yourself," she replied with a smile. Booth smiled wistfully at her easy reply. His mind drifted to hockey games he was missing. He heard a chuckle and looked up at them realizing they were both looking at him.

"What?"

"Were you thinking how this would improve your military career soldier?"Henderson asked with a grin on his face. Brennan cocked her head and shook her head.

"No, he was thinking about hockey," she smirked. Booth grinned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hockey? Seriously you were thinking about hockey when you have a beautiful woman sitting next to you?" Henderson asked him with a laugh.

"It's my second favorite thing to think about," Booth said with a smile.

"And what would be your first Sergeant Major?" Henderson asked in a curious tone.

"Nothing that should be discussed in mixed company, general," Booth answered and took a sip of his scotch.

"I don't know what that means," she said. Booth chuckled and leaned over to whisper in her ear. She covered her mouth with her hand and laughed. Henderson shook his head at her laughter.

"Tempe, care to dance since the food is taking forever to get here and your date is thinking about hockey?"

"That would be lovely James," Brennan smiled and took his hand.

The lieutenant general waltzed her around the floor. Booth watched as she whirled gracefully around the floor. He smiled as she laughed at whatever the general had said. Booth walked over to the bar and sat down next to Parks who was sitting with Williamson and Patterson.

"Spectacles, testicles, wallet and watch. I am going to hell for even thinking about...oh I am so going to hell for thinking about what I would do to her," Patterson said in a husky voice.

"Patterson, I bet you one hundred and fifty bucks you ain't taking her to your tent tonight," Parks sniggered into his beer.

"She's waaay too good for you Patterson," Walker told him with a smug tone of voice. Williamson said,

"I'm not getting in on this one. How about you Booth?" Booth spun around to see what they were talking about and grinned lasciviously.

"Oh hell no Patterson, she's going home with me," Booth said in low rumble. Patterson raised his eyebrow at Booth's confidence.

"Wanna bet," Patterson taunted Booth.

"I don't want to take your money unfairly, so no I won't bet you," Booth smirked.

"You got no chance man, not one," Patterson laughed at him.

"Okay how about this, I bet you that Booth can cut in on the general and that lady over there and neither of them will get angry about it," Williamson taunted. Parks glanced at Patterson with a raised eyebrow.

"Too easy, how about something a little more hands on," Patterson snorted. Booth's brow lowered and Williamson shook his head no.

"She's obviously a lady Patterson, quit being a dick," Booth growled at him.

"Fine, but I get to try to cut in first," Patterson bargained. Booth swept his hand towards the floor with a grin. Patterson stood up straightened his tie and headed for the dance floor.

"Should we warn him?" Williamson asked Booth with a grin.

"Nope, he's a player and he's about to get what he deserves," Parks told him. Patterson approached the general and Brennan.

"Excuse me sir may I cut it in?" The general and Brennan stopped for a moment.

"Would you care to dance with this young man Tempe?" The general asked her with a fatherly smile.

"No James, I don't believe I would," she replied and the general started to sweep her away.

"But sir," Patterson said foolishly.

"She said she did not care to dance with you Sergeant," the general said in a low tone. Brennan's eyes narrowed into slits.

"I better go rescue Patterson, before Bones kills him," Booth said taking a swallow of his scotch. He walked up to the trio and held out his hand.

"May I?" Brennan turned smiled and put her hand in his. He swept her around the floor in a smooth waltz.

"You waltz Booth?"

"Football coach thought it would be good for the foot work. Pops taught me. You however, said you could not dance," Booth teased her.

"My publisher thought that I should know how to dance, for all of these benefit functions I go to, so I took a class," she said softly.

"Why is that sergeant over by the bar paying Williamson and Parks money Booth?" Brennan asked as Booth swept her by the bar.

"Because he made a bet and lost," Booth said with a smug grin, winking at them as they turned again.

"You're not gambling again are you Booth?"

"No Bones I am not gambling again. Patterson believed that he was taking you home tonight. So they bet him he couldn't cut in on you and General Henderson without either of you getting angry. They also bet I could," Booth said with his charming grin. Brennan frowned and looked up at him.

"Hey it was the nicer option, Patterson wanted a more hands on bet," Booth said "but then I might have killed him if he put his hands on you."

Over at the bar Patterson looked at Williamson and Parks.

"I heard Booth had a thing for geeks. That scientist what's her name the one that writes books," Patterson said in a irritated tone.

"Oh, you mean Dr. Brennan," Parks said mildly.

"Yeah that one. How can Booth dance with a hot woman like that and still like a geek?" Patterson muttered with a frown on his face. Parks rubbed the side of his nose with his finger, laughing under his breath.

"And what exactly do you think Dr. Brennan looks like?"

"I'd think she would be homely or average at best, glasses, pocket protector, mousy hair, quiet you know geek," Patterson muttered. The two sergeants burst out laughing as the song was ending. Brennan headed towards the bar and Patterson looked up as she approached. She ordered a glass of wine and a glass of scotch then looked over at Williamson and Parks.

"Did you win your wager?" Parks blushed and Williamson stuttered as she smiled with a twinkle in her eye.

"May I at least know your name ma'm, so I have one to go with your face in my dreams tonight," Patterson said smoothly.

"At your age nocturnal emissions should be infrequent but if you must have my name for such purposes it is Dr. Temperance Brennan," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

Parks roared in laughter, which got louder at the confusion on Williamson and Patterson's faces. Parks leaned over and whispered towards Williamson. Whose eyes began to water as he struggled to swallow the drink in his mouth and laugh at the same time.

Her name slowly seeped into Patterson's brain as Brennan walked away with her glass of wine in one hand and the scotch in the other.

He pointed at her back and stuttered out,  
>"That is the geek?"<p>

They saw her back stiffen slightly when he said geek, but she continued to walk towards the head table.

"Yep," Parks grinned out "She's smart, she's beautiful, she's rich and she is in love with Booth. So you are way out of your league big boy."

"Pfft love that's B.S.," Patterson scoffed.

"Let me tell you something a very smart person once wrote," Parks said with a smile. Patterson cocked his head in faked interest.

"You love someone; you open yourself up to suffering, that's the sad truth. Maybe they'll break your heart. Maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look at yourself the same way. These are the risks. That's the burden. Like wings, they have weight we feel that weight on our backs, but they are a burden that lifts us. Burden's that allow us to fly," Parks said. Patterson rolled his eyes at the sappy speech.

"And what the hell does that mean?"

"It means, that love comes with risks, responsibilities, but with those come the greatest thing you will ever know," Parks said taking a swallow of his beer. The bartender stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Sergeant Parks, that is deep I need to write that down. Where can I get a copy?"

"The Kathy Reichs fan site. Some anonymous person put it up there under KRfan1. Given the style I'd lay bets on that being one Dr. Brennan," Parks smirked out.

"I'll take that bet," Patterson smirked back. He walked over to the table where Booth and Brennan were sitting.

"I just heard a quote and was wondering if you know the author Dr. Brennan?" Brennan looked up quizzically at Patterson in question.

"You love someone; you open yourself up to suffering, that's the sad truth. Maybe they'll break your heart. Maybe you'll break their heart and never be able to look at yourself the same way. These are the risks. That's the burden. Like wings, they have weight we feel that weight on our backs, but they are a burden that lifts us. Burden's that allow us to fly. Have you heard that one Dr. Brennan?" Brennan's face went pale, Booth's eyes bugged out, and he began to choke.

"Where did you hear that Patterson," Booth growled a little gravelly.

"Excuse me I need to...to-" Brennan stood up shakily and quickly went to the ladies room.

"Where Patterson?" Booth barked in frustration.

"Parks just quoted it to me," Patterson said sadly. He walked back to Parks and handed him some cash. Booth strolled up to Parks with a sad look on his face.

"Where did you get that quote Parks?" Booth asked him in a low quiet tone.

"Kathy Reichs website," Parks said with confusion. Booth sighed and turned towards the bathroom.

"Why?" Parks asked in confusion

"Because that means that I wasted two years. I was in a coma after a surgery and that was part of my dream. Everyone trumped it up to a dream and I think it came from somewhere else," Booth said briefly and walked off.

Leaning against the wall outside the bathroom Booth waited for Brennan to come out of the bathroom. As she walked out the door and he reached out and lightly grabbed her arm. Spinning her around into his chest, he buried his face in her neck. He held her tight against his chest and breathed in her scent.

"Aww come on you two get a tent," Wilkins whined on her way into the bathroom.

Brennan pulled back slight then the two of them began laughing. After walking back to the head table, Booth pulled Brennan's chair out and they sat down. Henderson looked over at Brennan who just shook her head. Henderson laughed in amusement when the food came, and Brennan and Booth traded off each other's plates.

"I'm sorry Tempe, I forgot you don't eat meat," Henderson apologized.

Brennan shrugged and Henderson lifted his finger to the waiter. The waiter bent over and Henderson whispered in his ear. The waiter nodded and headed to the kitchen. Returning a few moments later the waiter placed a plate of assorted cubed cheeses down next to the general's plate. Henderson took the plate and set it next to Brennan's plate.

"Thank you James," she smiled sweetly. They ate in silence until Henderson looked over at Booth.

"You know Sgt. Major Booth, if you hurt this woman I may be forced to kill you," Henderson said in an even tone with a smile on his face. Brennan narrowed her eyes at Henderson.

"He will not intentionally hurt me. Booth is not that kind of man," she said with soft conviction.

Booth smiled at her his brown eyes warm with love. Henderson gave a short nod then turned to speak with a Colonel on his left. Booth picked up Brennan's hand and brushed a kiss across her knuckles. Her eyes glowed as she gave him the smile she reserved just for him.

"If you keep giving me bedroom eyes, we will be leaving before desert," Booth promised huskily in a low tone.

"I don't know what that means," she told him with a small smile.

"Your eyes are glowing the same way as they do when we have just finished making love. They are bedroom eyes," he said in an even huskier voice just as quiet as his original statement.

"I don't believe that is an appropriate topic of discussion Sgt. Major Booth, nor are public displays of affection. You are still in uniform," his CO reprimanded him from in front of the table. Booth's jaw clenched slightly and Brennan saw the muscle in his jaw tick. Turning her slitted eyes up to the CO, she caused him to take a infitesimal step back with the anger glittering there.

"Second Lieutenant, your participation in our conversation was not invited," she said in a dangerously low tone.

"When you have a discussion loud enough for anyone to hear, then it is not private and therefore open to reprimand," the Lieutenant returned in a deadly tone.

"Bones, don't argue with the Lieutenant please. Just drop it," Booth hissed quietly. She turned a blazing glare on Booth who leaned back from her. Brennan stood up almost knocking her chair over, Henderson turned to see what was going on.

"If you will excuse me I have had enough of these military rectum holes," Brennan said as she slowly walked away her eyes glistening with tears.

"Assholes, Bones, its assholes," Booth whispered after her with a sad smile.

"You find that funny Sgt. Major?" The CO barked at Booth in anger. Booth turned his gaze up to his Lieutenant with a small smile.

"No sir, It's just a constant amazement that a genius like Dr. Brennan constantly needs correcting on slang. That is what I find amusing," he said.

"Where is Tempe going?" Henderson asked with concern on his face.

Booth sighed and watched as she slowly walked around the table heading for the door.

"To the morgue would be my guess," Booth said between clenched teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay up next chapter...smack down done Henderson style, some sappiness, some smut, some voyeurism (sorta lol), an upset Russ, and our favorite asshole makes a return with a surprise ).**

**A/N2: Ironing Great Kilts has now been added to my own personal hell list. If you're thinking of joining the S.C.A please remember it takes about two hours to iron a pre-pleated great kilt. If you don't know what a great kilt is, think Connor McCleod...**

**Still loving the reviews, if you can keep up with the posts..bwuahahahahahahaha..**


	42. No Approval Needed Smut

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**EowynGoldberry: Yes, the Commanding Officer (C.O.) is a Second Lieutenant (I was to lazy to give him a name) and Henderson is a Lieutenant General, they are two different people.**  
><strong>Everyone thank you for your awesome reviews you guys have been awesome. Just remember these last chapter will have to last you until sunday. I won't be home tomorrow.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Chapter 40: No Approval Needed<strong>

"The morgue?" Henderson sighed as he asked Booth. Booth remained silent as the Lieutenant glared at him. All Booth wanted to do was chase after Brennan, but was unable to do so until dismissed by his commanding officer. He caught Parks eye and jerked his head toward the door. Parks turned to see Brennan approaching the door and nodded.

"Someone please tell me what is going on here," Henderson said gruffly. The lieutenant turned to the general with a displeased look.

"Sgt. Major Booth was having an inappropriate discussion and using public displays of affection while in uniform, general. I felt the need to address the situation," the lieutenant said stiffly.

"Ah ha and Lieutenant how far in where you leaning to hear their conversation? I was sitting right next to Dr. Brennan and did not hear their conversation. I also did not see an inappropriate display of affection. He kissed her knuckles in a very chivalrous manner," Henderson said in a chiding tone with a raised eyebrow.

"But, Sir I-" the lieutenant stuttered.

"You made a very beautiful woman cry," the general, chastised the lieutenant.

"General, I've heard you couldn't make that cold hearted bitch cry," the lieutenant argued.

Booth's back straightened defensively and his eyes went flat black. Brennan had just reached the spot behind him, returning because she had forgotten her clutch. Flinching Booth ground his teeth together and glared at his CO. When Booth's glare swept up to the Second Lieutenant's face, Booth spotted Brennan standing behind his CO.

Brennan's face had gone emotionless, her eyes were full of pain. Using his eyes Booth begged her to ignore the CO's comment. Ignoring the look Booth was giving her, Brennan snatched her clutch, did an about face and practically ran from the building. The general snapped his glaring eyes at the lieutenant, stood up and leaned forward onto his knuckles.

"Temperance Brennan is neither cold nor a bitch, she dons her clinical attitude to protect herself from pain much like you don Kevlar to protect your body. She sees faces on those bodies where you see skeletons. Do not disrespect her in such a fashion again or I will make sure that the next time the military needs her to help them and she says no, that it falls directly at your feet soldier," Henderson said in a deadly tone.

Considering himself excused Booth stood up and walked quickly to the door. Striding out to the walkway he found Parks standing in the middle looking around in confusion. Seeing Booth, Parks shrugged indicating he didn't know where she had gone. Booth nodded and turned towards the morgue.

Moving silently through the morgue, Booth made his way to the room where she had been working. Brennan stood in the room, but was touching nothing, her arms wrapped around her waist, her shoulders slumped. Walking up behind her, Booth slipped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

"What's going on in that genius mind of yours Bones?" Booth whispered near her ear.

"I do not understand why you would love me, of the 3 billion women in the world. Why me? I embarrass you because I do not understand pop culture references. I embarrass you by speaking to bluntly. I am cold and unfeeling. I also constantly am getting you into trouble in social situations. Until you came along my best relationships were with dead people," she said with a sob. Booth turned her around and put his hands on her cheeks, lifting her eyes to his, he gently brushed the tears away using his thumbs.

"I love you for this," he brushed his hands across her face as if brushing back a piece of hair "I love your for this," he lightly touched her temple with his index finger "and I love you for this," he finished lightly tapping her chest where her heart was.

"You are a beautiful, strong, intelligent woman who uses her heart more often than she realizes. Yes sometimes you seem cold and clinical but that is because you are protecting yourself. Which no one should blame you for, you have been hurting for a long time. I don't care that you don't know pop culture. You did not get me into trouble, my CO does not like me and has been gunning for me since I got here," Booth said with an intensity she had not seen before. She looked up with tears in her eyes. He pulled her close against his chest and kissed her temple.

"I love you Booth," she whispered.

"I love you too Bones," he said.

Turning her around to face the door, he draped his arm across her shoulders. He led her out of the morgue and towards her tent. The unit whistled enthusiastically as they walked by. Booth waved his hand at them and kept guiding her toward her tent.

When the door closed behind them, she turned in his arms and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. He pulled back, ran his tongue up her neck, and sucked her earlobe into his mouth. She moaned low in her throat. She felt his fingers run up her thigh from her knee.

Kissing his way down her neck, he reached her collarbone. Running his tongue gently across the bone, he made her purr. She threaded her fingers through his hair. Pulling his head back up she kissed him sucking his lower lip into her mouth. She felt his hands at her back searching. She grasped his hands and put them on her hips.

"Push," she whispered then moaned as his hands slid up her body pushing the dress up.

She lifted her arms and he pulled the dress over her head. Gently laying it on the chair in her tent, he stepped back to her. His eyes glowed as they took in the sight of her skin glowing in the soft light. She reached for him and pushed his jacket from his shoulders. Grabbing his tie in her teeth, she pulled it from his neck.

Booth swallowed hard as she nibbled around his collar. Her nimble fingers unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. She let out a low feral growl as his chest was exposed to her questing fingers. Booth sucked in a breath as her fingers ran down his waist to his belt buckle. While she was unbuckling his belt, he was nibbling on her exposed shoulder. He felt his pants slide to his ankles and he kicked them off then toed his shoes off. Brennan was tracing her fingers softly across his muscles.

The screen of her computer blink on then quickly blinked off. Neither of them noticed. Angela turned to Max and Russ to say,

"They're sleeping why don't you come back at," she glanced at her watch "five tonight. I'll stay so you can talk to her."

"They?" Russ asked in confusion and Max just smiled. Pulling Russ by the shoulder, he said,

"Let's go see what kind of trouble we can get into in the museum for a bit. Maybe take Parker out for lunch." Angela smiled and mouthed a thank you to him. He smiled and strolled from Angela's office with a grin on his face.

Booth's mouth traced a fiery trail across Brennan's neck. His lips reached the edge of the corset she was wearing.

"Although I like this, it is too difficult to remove," Booth mumbled while placing kisses along the top of her breasts which were pressed together by the corset. Brennan's hand which had been roaming over the planes of his body stopped. She grabbed his hand and moved it under her arm to the zipper that ran down the side of the corset. He unzipped it and pulled it off leaving her standing in her garter belt, underwear, stockings and shoes.

She stepped out of her shoes as his hands skimmed up her ribcage to cup her breasts. Leaning over he sucked her nipple into his mouth causing her to gasp. Wrapping her arms around his waist she stepped in closer to him. She ran her nails up his back causing him to groan. She placed kisses along his jaw line and began backing them up towards the bed. Pulling his boxers down she was eye level with his straining erection.

Taking him in her hands she heard him groan. She leaned forward and ran her tongue from base to tip causing him to growl. He gently pushed her back onto the bed by her shoulders. He gently unhooked her garter belt from her stockings. He rolled her stockings down her leg placing kisses randomly down her leg then back up to the top again. He unrolled her other stocking continuing with his kisses down her leg. She groaned in frustration at his slow ministrations.

He hooked his thumbs in her panties and garter belt. Pulling them swiftly down in one motion he tossed them over his shoulder. Placing a kiss on each hip he moved back up her body leaving a trail of kisses across her stomach until he reached her breasts. Using the flat of his tongue he licked her nipple causing it to pucker and her to groan. Sucking it into his mouth he circled it with his tongue while sucking. She moan and writhed beneath him, arching her hips up trying to get closer.

Chuckling at her impatience he slid his fingers between her legs and brushed his fingertip lightly across her. She shivered and arched again causing more contact between her and his fingers. Dipping his thumb into her wet folds he stroked her gently causing her to moan. Pulling his thumb out he used it to circle her clit causing her to thrust her hips forward.

He could tell she was getting frustrated. Leaning over he kissed her and sunk his fingers into her while circling her clit with his thumb. Moving his fingers in and out he set a rhythm causing her hips to buck. Gasping she broke the kiss and ran her hands down his arms. He felt the the tension build in her body and sped his rhythm up. He watched her body arch, her muscles spasm and her mouth let out a loud mewl as she came apart against his fingers.

It was the one thing he would never tire of seeing and planned on seeing it several more times tonight. He slowed his fingers letting her ride out her orgasm before settling his hips between hers. Lining himself up and balancing his weight on his arms, he thrust into her pausing, for her to adjust to him.

He began to stroke into her slowly and she reveled in the feel of him deep inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his hips and began returning each of his thrusts with one of her own. It was a rhythm that had become natural to them. Booth felt her muscles flexing again and picked up his speed. He was holding back waiting for her to reach that point.

"I love you," he gasped as he felt her at the precipice. Her body shook with her orgasm pulling him over with her. He framed her face with his hands and kissed her as she rode out her orgasm. When she lay quiet he kissed her eyelids, her nose then her mouth. Smiling she hummed in her throat against him mouth. His mouth quirked up at her pleasured smile.

"You're are definitely right. Making love is much better than having sex," she murmured in a throaty voice. He laughed low in his throat and kissed her again.

"I hope you don't think your done for the night," she said in a low tone. His eyebrow rose into his hairline.

"We'll see," he grinned against her mouth.

**Afghanistan: July 24th**

The annoying beep stopped when Booth's hand hit the computer next to him. He blinked a sleepy eye open and glared at the screen.

"Booth where is Tempe?" Max asked with a wide smile on his face. Booth glared at the screen again when Brennan's head popped over his back. Setting her chin on his back, she blinked sleepily.

"Dad what do you want? It's five o'clock in the morning," Brennan growled at her father's face on the screen.

"We got the message about what happened. But Angela said you were sleeping when we came by earlier today. Are you okay honey?" She sighed and told him, "I'm fine. Who is there with you?"

"Angela stayed a little later so we could talk to you. Russ is here as well," Max told her with a smile.

"Tempe really, put some clothes on," Russ groaned as he appeared over Max's shoulder on the screen. Booth's arm wrapped across her lower back gently pinning her to the bed so that she couldn't move.

"I'm comfortable just the way I am thank you. If you want to talk to me dressed, trying calling back at a reasonable hour. Preferably after reveille," she said in a smartass tone.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be Booth, other than my sister's bed," Russ snarled at Booth. Booth cracked his eye at Russ.

"Nope," he said. Brennan laughed low and kissed his shoulder.

"Booth," Russ strangled out.

"Get used to it Russ," Max laughed out and rolled his eyes.

"You know Booth. I wondered if you were gay but I guess that's not the case," Max teased.

"Nice thing to say on a teleconference call that can be heard through the tent walls by any military personnel walking by Max," Booth grumped at him trying to go back to sleep.

"We didn't hear anything Sarge, I swear," Addison called out while laughing.

Glaring at the screen, Booth pulled it half way closed before leaning over and kissing Brennan. He got out of the bed and pulled on his boxers and pants. Tossing her a shirt and pair of panties, he shrugged into a shirt, scooped up the rest of his uniform and headed to his tent to get his shower supplies.

When he walked in Parks had a female draped across his chest.

"I heard that cat in the briar patch last night. Man it went on all night long," Parks said with a smirk.

"Green is not a good color on you Parks," Booth said with a smug smile as he headed to the showers. Brennan flipped the computer back all the way up after pulling on her clothes.

"About time Tempe," Max grinned, "Booth is good for you and I approve."

"Dad I don't need your approval," Brennan told him a frown puckering her brow.

"I don't approve," Russ growled at her.

"I don't need yours either Russ. I love him and the only approval he needs is mine," Brennan scowled at them.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to go get coffee since you two decided to wake me up," Brennan grouched.

"Hang on, Angela wants to talk to you," Max told her. Brennan waited for Angela to appear.

"Oh sweetie, I see things went well. You have sex hair it's sticking up everywhere," Angela gushed.

"Ange, I need coffee it's five in the morning," Brennan grumpily told her.

"I want details sweetie but that can wait," Angela said with a huge grin as she closed the connection. Brennan grabbed her clothes and headed to the shower. When she was finished, she dropped her stuff off at the tent and walked over to the mess tent.

She grabbed her coffee and sat down with Addison who was smirking at her and said,  
>"Someone over protective of you there Dr. Brennan?"<p>

"Only Booth," she sassed back.

"Someone was sounding over protective this morning to me," he laughed.

"My father is very very protective, but he likes Booth so he won't kill him. My brother however, was the one that you heard and I believe he is scared of Booth," she said narrowing her eyes at him. Booth sat down next to her and Addison grinned at him.

"So her dad likes you and won't kill you and her brother is scared of you, that's a good thing Sarge," Addison drawled out. Booth glared and took a swig of his coffee wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes it is, considering the last person her father killed, he shoved a coin in his mouth, gutted him and set him on fire," Booth said with a wince. Goodman's eyes bugged as he said,

"Your father killed the Deputy Director Kirby of the FBI?" Yawning behind her hand, Brennan put her head on Booth's shoulder.

"Yes, he did. To protect me," she said.

"Then why isn't he in jail?" Addison asked with a look of horror on his face.

"Reasonable doubt," Booth said calmly.

At those few clipped words the discussion, came to a stop, not to be picked up at any point. Booth's unit began to crowd in around them at the table discussing their individual exploits from last night. Francis gingerly sat down across from Booth holding out a piece of paper.

Brennan's back straightened, as she glared at the man. Booth took the paper and began to chuckle, he handed it to Brennan who read the document and rolled her eyes.

"You deserved worse private," she said in an undertone. Standing up she left the table with a grinning Booth and a frowning unit behind.

"Private Francis, has decided to join our unit," Booth said with a grin which was offset by a malevolent glint in his eyes. The unit turned to look at Francis, who scowled back at the men sitting around him. Booth watched as an evil grin spread across his unit's faces.

"Wow, she's not bitchy or anything is she?" Francis smirked towards Brennan's retreating back. Booth frowned and leaned forward with a gleam in his eye.

"She is justifiably angry. You called her a tramp and she most definitely is not one. If you say one more derogatory thing about her, the squint squad and I will make you disappear. You know like Jimmy Hoffa, they never even found his body," Booth said with just enough anger to intimidate Francis.

"Francis, you might want to seriously consider an attitude adjustment. They could actually do it. They investigate murders for a living and they're a bunch of geniuses," Legates suggested over a bite of eggs. Booth stood up and leaned forward on his knuckles.

"You will clean up your attitude private or I'll clean it up for you," Booth said with a deadly calm that made Francis blanch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As promised smack down delivered Henderson style! Okay for Sunday, Fun with yoga (seriously look up the poses lol), Brennan gets physical ),Pink Elephants,and..orders.**

**Reviews will be awesome for me to read when I get home tomorrow!**


	43. No Approval NeededSmut Free

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**EowynGoldberry: Yes, the Commanding Officer (C.O.) is a Second Lieutenant (I was to lazy to give him a name) and Henderson is a Lieutenant General, they are two different people.**  
><strong>Everyone thank you for your awesome reviews you guys have been awesome. Just remember these last chapter will have to last you until sunday. I won't be home tomorrow.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40: No Approval Needed<strong>

"The morgue?" Henderson sighed and looked at Booth in question.

Booth remained silent as the Lieutenant glared at him. All Booth wanted to do was chase after Brennan but was unable to until dismissed by his commanding officer. He caught Parks eye and jerked his head toward the door. Parks turned to see Brennan approaching the door and nodded.

"Someone please tell me what is going on here," Henderson said gruffly. The lieutenant turned to the general with a displeased look.

"Sgt. Major Booth was having an inappropriate discussion and using public displays of affection while in uniform, general. I felt the need to address the situation," the lieutenant said stiffly.

"Ah ha and Lieutenant how far in where you leaning to hear their conversation? I was sitting right next to Dr. Brennan and did not hear their conversation. I also did not see an inappropriate display of affection. He kissed her knuckles in a very chivalrous manner," Henderson said in a chiding tone with a raised eyebrow.

"But Sir I-" the lieutenant stuttered.

"You made a very beautiful woman cry," the general, chastised the lieutenant.

"General, I've heard you couldn't make that cold hearted bitch cry," the lieutenant argued.

Booth's back straightened defensively and his eyes went flat black. Brennan had just reached the spot behind him, returning because she had forgotten her clutch. Flinching Booth ground his teeth together and glared at his CO. When Booth's glare swept up to the Second Lieutenant's face, Booth spotted Brennan standing behind his CO.

Brennan's face had gone emotionless, her eyes were full of pain. Using his eyes Booth begged her to ignore the CO's comment. Ignoring the look Booth was giving her, Brennan snatched her clutch, did an about face and practically ran from the building. The general snapped his glaring eyes at the lieutenant, stood up and leaned forward onto his knuckles.

"Temperance Brennan is neither cold nor a bitch, she dons her clinical attitude to protect herself from pain much like you don Kevlar to protect your body. She sees faces on those bodies where you see skeletons. Do not disrespect her in such a fashion again or I will make sure that the next time the military needs her to help them and she says no, that it falls directly at your feet soldier," Henderson said in a deadly tone.

Considering himself excused Booth stood up and walked quickly to the door. Striding out to the walkway he found Parks standing in the middle looking around in confusion. Seeing Booth, Parks shrugged indicating he didn't know where she had gone. Booth nodded and turned towards the morgue.

Moving silently through the morgue, Booth made his way to the room where she had been working. Brennan stood in the room, but was touching nothing, her arms wrapped around her waist, her shoulders slumped. Walking up behind her, Booth slipped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

"What's going on in that genius mind of yours Bones?"Booth whispered near her ear.

"I do not understand why you would love me, of the 3 billion women in the world. Why me? I embarrass you because I do not understand pop culture references. I embarrass you by speaking to bluntly. I am cold and unfeeling. I also constantly am getting you into trouble in social situations. Until you came along my best relationships were with dead people," she said with a sob. Booth turned her around and put his hands on her cheeks lifting his eyes to hers.

"I love you for this," he brushed his hands across her face as if brushing back a piece of hair "I love your for this," he lightly touched her temple" and I love you for this," he finished lightly tapping her chest where her heart was.

"You are a beautiful, strong, intelligent woman who uses her heart more often than she realizes. Yes sometimes you seem cold and clinical but that is because you are protecting yourself. Which no one should blame you for you have been hurting for a long time. I don't care that you don't know pop culture. You did not get me into trouble, my CO does not like me and has been gunning for me since I got here," Booth said with an intensity she had not seen before. She looked up with tears in her eyes. He pulled her close against his chest and kissed her temple.

"I love you Booth," she whispered.

"I love you too Bones," he said. Turning her around to face the door, he draped his arm across her shoulders. He led her out of the morgue and towards her tent. The unit whistled enthusiastically as they walked by. Booth waved his hand at them and kept guiding her toward her tent.

When the door closed behind them, she turned in his arms and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. They were busy studying the laws of physics and did not notice the computer screen blink on then off again. Angela turned to Max and Russ to say,

"They're sleeping why don't you come back at," she glanced at her watch "five tonight. I'll stay so you can talk to her."

"They?" Russ asked in confusion and Max just smiled. Pulling Russ by the shoulder, he said,

"Let's go see what kind of trouble we can get into in the museum for a bit. Maybe take Parker out for lunch." Angela smiled and mouthed a thank you to him. He smiled and strolled from Angela's office with a grin on his face.

When Brennan lay quiet after they had finished, he kissed her eyelids, her nose then her mouth. Smiling she hummed in her throat against him mouth. His mouth quirked up at her pleasured smile.

"You're are definitely right. Making love is much better than having sex," she murmured in a throaty voice. He laughed low in his throat and kissed her again.

"I hope you don't think your done for the night," she said in a low tone. His eyebrow rose into his hairline.

"We'll see," he grinned against her mouth.

**Afghanistan: July 24th**

The annoying beep stopped when Booth's hand hit the computer next to him. He blinked a sleepy eye open and glared at the screen.

"Booth where is Tempe?" Max asked with a wide smile on his face. Booth glared at the screen again when Brennan's head popped over his back. Setting her chin on his back, she blinked sleepily.

"Dad what do you want? It's five o'clock in the morning," Brennan growled at her father's face on the screen.

"We got the message about what happened. But Angela said you were sleeping when we came by earlier today. Are you okay honey?" She sighed and told him, "I'm fine. Who is there with you?"

"Angela stayed a little later so we could talk to you. Russ is here as well," Max told her with a smile.

"Tempe really put some clothes on," Russ groaned as he appeared over Max's shoulder. Booth's arm wrapped across her lower back gently pinning her to the bed so that she couldn't move.

"I'm comfortable just the way I am thank you. If you want to talk to me dressed trying calling back at a reasonable hour. Preferably after reveille," she said in a smartass tone.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be Booth, other than my sister's bed," Russ snarled at Booth. Booth cracked his eye at Russ.

"Nope," he said. Brennan laughed low and kissed his shoulder.

"Booth," Russ strangled out.

"Get used to it Russ," Max laughed out and rolled his eyes.

"You know Booth, I wondered if you were gay but I guess that's not the case," Max teased.

"Nice thing to say on a teleconference call that can be heard through the tent walls by any military personnel walking by Max," Booth grumped at him trying to go back to sleep.

"We didn't hear anything Sarge, I swear," Addison called out while laughing.

Glaring at the screen, Booth pulled it half way closed before leaning over and kissing Brennan. He got out of the bed and pulled on his boxers and pants. Tossing her a shirt and pair of panties, he shrugged into a shirt, scooped up the rest of his uniform and headed to his tent to get his shower supplies. When he walked in Parks had a female draped across his chest.

"I heard that cat in the briar patch last night. Man it went on all night long," Parks said with a smirk.

"Green is not a good color on you Parks," Booth said with a smug smile as he headed to the showers. Brennan flipped the computer back all the way up after pulling on her clothes.

"About time Tempe," Max grinned, "Booth is good for you and I approve."

"Dad I don't need your approval," Brennan told him a frown puckering her brow.

"I don't approve," Russ growled at her.

"I don't need yours either Russ. I love him and the only approval he needs is mine," Brennan scowled at them.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to go get coffee since you two decided to wake me up," Brennan grouched.

"Hang on, Angela wants to talk to you," Max told her. Brennan waited for Angela to appear.

"Oh sweetie, I see things went well. You have sex hair it's sticking up everywhere," Angela gushed.

"Ange, I need coffee it's five in the morning," Brennan grumpily told her.

"I want details sweetie but that can wait," Angela said with a huge grin as she closed the connection. Brennan grabbed her clothes and headed to the shower. When she was finished, she dropped her stuff off at the tent and walked over to the mess tent.

Grabbing her coffee Brennan sat down with Addison who was smirking at her and said,  
>"Someone over protective of you there Dr. Brennan?"<p>

"Only Booth," she sassed back.

"Someone was sounding over protective this morning to me," he laughed.

"My father is very very protective, but he likes Booth so he won't kill him. My brother however, was the one that you heard and I believe he is scared of Booth," she said narrowing her eyes at him. Booth sat down next to her and Addison grinned at him.

"So her dad likes you and won't kill you and her brother is scared of you, that's a good thing Sarge," Addison drawled out. Booth glared and took a swig of his coffee wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes it is, considering the last person her father killed, he shoved a coin in his mouth, gutted him and set him on fire," Booth said with a wince. Goodman's eyes bugged as he said,

"Your father killed the Deputy Director Kirby of the FBI?" Yawning behind her hand, Brennan put her head on Booth's shoulder.

"Yes, he did. To protect me," she said.

"Then why isn't he in jail?" Addison asked with a look of horror on his face.

"Reasonable doubt," Booth said calmly.

At those few clipped words the discussion came to a stop, not to be picked up at any point. Booth's unit began to crowd in around them at the table discussing their individual exploits from last night.

Francis gingerly sat down across from Booth holding out a piece of paper. Brennan's back straightened as she glared at the man. Booth took the paper and began to chuckle, he handed it to Brennan who read the document and rolled her eyes.

"You deserved worse private," she said in an undertone. Standing up she left the table with a grinning Booth and a frowning unit behind.

"Private Francis, has decided to join our unit," Booth said with a grin which was offset by a malevolent glint in his eyes. The unit turned to look at Francis, who scowled back at the men sitting around him. Booth watched as an evil grin spread across his unit's faces.

"Wow, she's not bitchy or anything is she?" Francis smirked towards Brennan's retreating back. Booth frowned and leaned forward with a gleam in his eye.

"She is justifiably angry. You called her a tramp and she most definitely is not one. If you say one more derogatory thing about her, the squint squad and I will make you disappear. You know like Jimmy Hoffa, they never even found his body," Booth said with just enough anger to intimidate Francis.

"Francis you might want to seriously consider an attitude adjustment. They could actually do it. They investigate murders for a living and they're a bunch of geniuses," Legates suggested over a bite of eggs. Booth stood up and leaned forward on his knuckles.

"You will clean up your attitude private or I'll clean it up for you," Booth said with a deadly calm that made Francis blanch.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: As promised smack down delivered Henderson style! Okay for Sunday, Fun with yoga (seriously look up the poses lol), Brennan gets physical ),Pink Elephants,and..orders.**

**Reviews will be awesome for me to read when I get home tomorrow!**


	44. I Warned You

Discliamer: I don't own Bones.

**Leland Adama: 14 more chapters to go**  
><strong>1954JohnDeere50: Hrmm hope this was fast enough ;-P<strong>  
><strong>PincessHotch: I updat everyday barring things I can't control, broken internet connections, funerals ect. But I usually try to make up for it that's why four chapters got posted yesterday =D.<strong>  
><strong>Anonymous: Don't know who you are but will reply anywho, no they are not the same, one has smut and one is smut free.<strong>

**Thank you for all the awesome reviews yesterday. I really appreciated them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41: I Warned You<strong>

Booth strode out of the mess tent and headed for Brennan's tent, he paused as he saw her on the basketball court. Shaking his head, he walked towards her and the group of men watching her. Walking up to her, and crouching down he bent to the side at his waist catching her eye.

"Bones what are you doing?"

"It's called Vrschikasana or Scorpion pose," came her calm reply. The men were standing around her eying the pose.

"Does that hurt?" A private Booth didn't recognize called out.

"For me, no. If you were to do it, yes," came her calm reply. Looking into her eyes Booth saw the barely contained rage.

"Like to work some of that off?"

"Some of what Booth?" Brennan asked in a 'I'm fine' tone of voice. Booth shook his head and squatted down to get closer to eye level.

"Booonnnesss," he warned with a quirked eyebrow.

"Yeah right, Bones, looks like she doesn't have any to me," a private laughed. Pulling up out of the pose Brennan shifted into another.

"Bones what are you doing now?" Booth asked in a strangled tone.

"Tittibhasana or firefly pose," she said in the same calm tone.

"Oh I can do that one," someone from the back yelled.  
>"Unless you have been practicing yoga for at least a year I would not recommend it. You may put stress fractures on your carpal bones," she warned the voice. Booth knelt down and ducked his head to catch her eye.<p>

"I'll let you kick his butt bones..." Booth wheedled. He didn't want her to start compartmentalizing again.

Looking at him she whispered,  
>"Promise?"<p>

"I promise, we'll do some PT. The guys won't mind as long as you promise not to hurt them. Francis on the other hand you can hurt as much as you want 'kay," he told her with a grin. Nodding she swung her legs out and back. Placing her feet on the ground she stood up and the men began to cheer.

"Let me go get the guys, give us half an hour okay?" Nodding Brennan sat on the ground and pulled into a compass pose causing the men to shudder. Booth came back to find her back arched holding the sole of her left foot to her forehead and her right leg bent in front of her.

"Come on Bones, chop chop," Booth called as he clapped his hands. Giving him a mutinous glare, Brennan let him know how much she hated when he did that. Unwinding from her pose, she rose gracefully to her feet. The men followed them as they made their way to the pit. Booth's unit and some of Park's unit were in comfortable shorts and t-shirts.

"I'm not fighting no little girl," Francis jeered as he stepped forward.

"You'll fight or you'll run and I would suggest fighting. If you run, I let her chase you and I will not be responsible for what she does when she catches you. And I assure you there's a difference in running for exercise and running for your life," Booth smirked at him.

"Fine, but I don't want to hear any crying when I hurt her," Francis gave a smarmy grin. The unit started laughing at his comment causing Francis to look around at them in surprise. Masterson stood to the side with a huge grin on his face.

"You may want to watch her Francis," Masterson warned. Francis snorted and jiggled his arms stepping into the circle. Henderson stepped to the outside edge of the circle and a way to the inner circle cleared. Everyone got quiet and looked at him with apprehension.

"Well go on, I'm just watching, I know you men need to release a little aggression some times. Tempe, what are you doing in there?"

"Releasing a little aggression as recommended by Dr. Sweets," Brennan called out sweetly.

Booth raised an eyebrow at her and said,  
>"Bones don't hurt him too bad okay?"<p>

"I promise not to break anything that will interfere with his job," she sighed in frustration as she rolled her shoulders. They began to circle and Francis charged her, grabbing his arm she flipped him over onto his back. She planted her foot on his chin and leaned over.

"The only reason I don't kill you, is because that is not who I am," she said calmly looking him in the eye. Booth moved to stand next to Henderson who was watching with interest.

"You trust them not to hurt her?" Henderson asked Booth quietly.

"I trust her, not to hurt them," Booth said quietly. Francis got up and looked around nodding to someone behind her he began to charge her.

"Francis in hand to hand, it is not good to telegraph your moves. It is also not wise to let the person your attacking to know that there is someone behind them," she taunted. Francis growled as he swept in towards her. Henderson took a step forward as Patterson came in behind her.

Booth put his hand out to stop the general,  
>"She's got it," Booth told him confidently.<p>

Henderson watched as the men inside the ring began to increase, yet Booth did nothing to stop it. Booth noticed that there were four men fighting against Brennan before she began to get tired.

"Booth, I'm going to start putting them down if this keeps up. I don't have the energy for an extended fight in these conditions," she called out to him.

"Whoever you want to put down is fine by me baby," he called back with a grin.

"Don't call me baby," she growled then nodded and began to roll her attackers left and right.

Two of Booth's men stayed down out of fear for their body parts, and out of respect for the tiredness she was feeling. Patterson and Francis were not so smart. Francis charged her from the back a step quicker than Patterson did coming at her from the front.

Growling she grabbed the hand on her shoulder and rolled him over her hip, slamming Francis into Patterson's chest. Francis's weight bowled them both over and he landed on top of Patterson. They were shaking their heads wondering what happened when she flopped down on Francis's back breathing heavy.

"Let them up Bones, its bad enough they had their butts kicked by a girl. You don't have to make it worse by sitting on them," Booth called to her, his voice heavy with laughter.. Turning to face Booth, Brennan set her jaw and glared.

"Bones," he said with a small frown. Sighing she stood up and walked over and stood next to Booth. Francis stood up and walked towards them as they stood watching.

When Francis got close he lifted his hand and growled,  
>"You cun-" Before he could finish the word Booth had jerked him up by the front of his shirt.<p>

The collar was wrapped in his fist squeezing the neckline tight enough to constrict the private's windpipe.

"I would not finish that sentence private," Booth warned in a voice that made Francis glance at the man holding his shirt.

"Your not to smart are you? You just tried to attack Tempe in front of Booth, who you know has an attachment to her. You really are as dumb as I've heard," Henderson said eying Francis.

"Why is that anymore stupid than attacking someone he's not attached to?"

"Just asking that question proves your stupidity. People have a tendency to get protective of people they care about. Booth is very protective of Tempe and he's got the knowledge and skill to carry through on his threats. Check the tabs private. He'd kill for Tempe, of that I have no doubt," Henderson explained to the man as if he were stupid.

Booth Pushed Francis backwards as he set him down and stepped back. Francis turned around to walk away then swung back around his fist flying towards Booth's face. Brennan grabbed his arm before it could connect twisted it and kicked him in the nuts while he was bent over in pain from the arm twist. Francis lay on the ground gasping for breath and crying. Rolling on his side the private lost his breakfast on the ground.

"I warned you once," Brennan growled.

"It would appear, Tempe is just as protective of you Booth as you are of her," Henderson commented.

"It's what partner's do James," Brennan stated before stepping over Francis's prone form and heading towards her tent.

Quickly changing into regular clothing, she scooped up her computer and headed towards the morgue. Stepping in the doors, Brennan walked on quiet feet down the hallway. Entering the room she had been working in Brennan opened her computer, then the connection to the Jeffersonian. As she was shrugging into a lab coat she heard a noise behind her. Turning around she saw soldiers filing in.

"Can I help you?" She asked them with a small frown on her face.

"We ahh just wanted to watch you put a skull back together," the private said with a blush.

"You may observe, however, please do so quietly," she said sitting down.

The soldier nodded, then he and the others sat down to watch as she began sorting pieces. As she began gluing the mandible together, the door opened. Not noticing Brennan continued gluing, she was holding two pieces together when she heard a throat clearing. Ignoring the sound she continued to work, gluing pieces together slowly and carefully. The sound came again and yet again the sound was ignored.

The third time she glared up and snapped,  
>"What do you want?" The man standing there swallowed nervously and took a step forward.<p>

"Dr. Brennan, Dr. Jones would like you to look at an x-ray if you are not busy," he said.

Rolling her eyes, she stated,  
>"As you can see I am busy, however, I will stop what I am doing to view the x-rays."<p>

Standing up she followed the man out into the hallway where two men stood arguing over an x-ray. Standing behind them, she reached over for the x-ray. Pulling it down from the viewer she flipped it over then turned it again. Placing it back in the viewer, she said nothing but turned and walked back to the morgue.

"Idiots, I can not believe they got medical degrees," she muttered as she walked away. Sitting back down she began gluing all of the pieces together, adding one more set of pieces each time. The men sitting on the floor watched in amazement as a human jaw formed under her hands. Another two hours passed in silence as she continued to glue the skull together. Booth stuck his head in the door and grinned at the men watching her work.

"Bones, lunch time," she jerked her head up at his call. She narrowed her eyes and Booth just grinned as the guys oooo'd at him.

"Bones, you have to eat," Booth coaxed.

"Booth, I have a skull to reconstruct," Brennan chided him.

"Booooonnnneeeesss, come on I'm hungry," Booth whined.

Rolling her eyes, Brennan stood up, snapped off her gloves, walked towards the door and hung up her lab coat. As Booth and Brennan walked out the door, the privates followed them out.

Booth huffed out a laugh,  
>"Bones why is there half a unit I don't know following us?"<p>

"They were observing me while I worked," she told him.

As they were walking to the mess tent Booth whistled Pink Elephants on Parade. Brennan cocked her head not recognizing the song. Grinning at her questioning glance he just continued to whistle. After getting their food, Booth and Brennan sat down at the table with the rest of Booth's unit. Booth was pressed up against Brennan on one side and Parks on the other. She snuggled between the two of them and took a bite of her sandwich.

"You know Bones, I think you're enjoying this way too much to make me happy," Booth grunted. She looked up at him in confusion her brow slightly puckered.

"I don't know what you mean," she said. Snorting he looked down at her with a smile. Parks chuckled and went back to his lunch.

"You do realize Parks, she's going to want you to move back to DC, so that in the wintertime you can keep that side of her warm, right?" Booth said after chewing and swallowing the sandwich in his mouth.

"I would do no such thing Booth, it would be irrational for anyone to expect that of another person," Brennan argued. Goodman started to chuckle at the other end of the table. Booth rolled his eyes and took a bite of his pie. He held apiece out for her and she scrunched her face up.

"You know I don't like my fruit cooked, why do you keep asking that?"

"That's okay I wouldn't like this fruit cooked either. It's foul tasting after Gordon Gordon's pie," Booth muttered.

Hearing a laugh over their shoulders Booth and Brennan looked up. Henderson stood over their shoulders with a smug grin on his face. He patted Booth on the shoulder as he walked by. Brennan looked at him with a question on her face. Booth put the bite of pie in his mouth and chewed slowly ignoring the questioning look.

Bumping her shoulder against his in question, Brennan raised her eyebrows at Booth. He shook his head no and took another bite. She narrowed her eyes at him, then gave him that smile she saved just for him. He shifted uncomfortably and Parks grinned at him.

"Are you going to tell her there Booth?"

"No, because psychology is a soft science," Booth said loftily after he swallowed his bite of pie. Brennan leaned her chin in her palm and put her elbow on the table. Looking at him raising her eyebrow again, Brennan waited for an explanation. The unit began chuckling as she stared at Booth, the men watched the battle of wills in fascination.

"I'll be in the morgue," she told him with a shrug as she stood up.

Leaving the mess tent, Brennan made her way back to the morgue. The unit all turned to stare at Booth who just grinned at them. After lunch, Booth took his unit to the shooting range and Brennan continued to work on the skull she had started earlier that day. Men came and went as their duties required, but their free time seemed to be spent watching Brennan work.

Opening her messenger bag, Brennan pulled out tissue markers , setting them to the side, she picked up her camera and took pictures of the skull without tissue markers. Sitting down she began to carefully place the tissue markers on the skull. The men looked on in confusion at the little foam pieces she was placing on the skull. When she had finished placing the markers, she picked up her camera and took more pictures to email to Angela for a facial reconstruction.

Booth was on the other side of the camp helping his unit to tweek their shooting skills. A few would end up being very good snipers, some would be average at best he thought to himself.

"Sergeant Major Booth!" Booth turned as his name was called to see his CO approaching him.

"Yes, sir" Booth said hiding his irritation at being interrupted.

"You are being sent on a training mission," he barked as he handed Booth a stack of papers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hahaha and you thought I would never send him =P, anywho anyone excited to see where he's being sent? Okay next chapter...Whoa this is a long one...Foam things, heartburn, distractions, possibilities, blanket envy, new orders, More Francis stupidity (you know I didn't realize how much of an idiot I made him until now*smirk*), replacements, men getting time with Booth's girl, questions and explanations, foot rubs, and Brennan blushing. Geez wow that chapter was longer than I remembered...anywho.**

**Reviews are great! Love them, read everyone of them =D**


	45. I promise

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**Chkgun93: What can I say, uhhh I have no real military experience so this is kinda shooting from the hip. =) I always pictured the CO as a dingleberry that got where he was by kissing butt not by actually earning, so he thinks he's better than everyone else. Meh  
>1956JohnDeere50: Maybe it is maybe it's not...<br>PrincessHotch: I'm sending Booth on a mission =P**

**Thank you all for your awesome reviews!**

* * *

><p><em>"You are being sent on a training mission," he barked as he handed Booth a stack of papers.<em>

**Chapter 42: I Promise**

Booth nodded and took the papers. Scanning them, he grunted and turned to his unit. He told them that they would be leaving tomorrow and let them off to have free time until they had to leave.

Turning Booth stalked towards the morgue. He found about 15 men sitting in the floor watching her putting the last tissue markers on the skull she had been working on earlier. He watched silently as she took photos of the skull with tissue markers turning the skull slightly before each picture. Turning to her computer, Brennan pulled the memory card from her camera and placed it in the computer to upload the photos to the Jeffersonian server.

"Sarge, what are those foam things?" A private whispered from the floor next to him.

"Tissue markers to show muscle depth and skin," he replied glancing down at the private. Brennan glanced up at the sound of Booth's voice.

"Bones they're sending us out on a training mission. We leave early in the morning and we'll be back in two days," Booth told her as he moved toward her. Taking a deep breath Brennan nodded then opened the connection to the Jeffersonian, hoping Angela was there. The screen opened and Daisy bounced onto the screen.

"Hi Dr. Brennan," she said in her cheery voice. The men behind Brennan winced in unison at the young woman's cheery disposition.

"Ms. Wick is Angela there?"

"Actually, yes she is. She said she was feeling ill and could not sleep," Daisy said.

"Could you get her please?" Daisy bounced away and Brennan hears the men behind her make gagging sounds.

"If you feel the need to be ill please use the trash can as I have enough to do without cleaning up after you," she said spinning on her stool.

They started to snicker and Booth leaned over and corrected her assumption. Brennan spun back around on her stool while rolling her eyes, Angela was sitting at the computer screen. Brennan and Booth both gasped, at the normally put together, appearance of the forensic artist's look.

"Ange you look very ill. Have you seen a doctor?"

"No Bren. I have constant heartburn and feel ill but I'm okay," Ange assured her. Booth raised his eyebrow at her and snorted.

"Really studly I'm fine," she said again. The men behind them started to laugh at her nickname.

"Bren are you collecting more guys? I know Booth and Parks units are used to the nickname," Angela questioned trying to see over Booth's shoulder.

Booth stepped to the side letting her see the men sitting on the floor and they got their first look at Angela. Even in her disheveled state, Angela was a very attractive woman. Several straightened up and looked in interest at the woman on the screen.

"She's taken gentlemen, so at ease," Booth grinned at them.

"Ange, I need a facial reconstruction if you're not busy," Brennan told her.

Angela nodded and put her on hold as she moved to her office. She opened the screen again, picked up her pad, and pulled up the pictures from the server. She put in the information and the skull appeared on the angelator. She over laid the muscle tissue and then the skin, and then put the picture on the screen for Brennan. Brennan shuffled through the files she had stacked next to the computer and it could be one of the two files.

"Thanks Ange. You should try mint tea for your stomach and garbanzo beans for your heart burn," Brennan advised her.

"Thank you sweetie. I'll try those, I know Jack is not happy with my getting up in the middle of the night all the time," she told her.

"I'll probably have two more skulls done tomorrow. Booth is leaving so I won't have any distractions," she told her with a sad smile.

"Don't worry sweetie he won't act the hero. Will you studly?" Angela said giving Booth a significant look. Booth gave them a small smile and shook his head.

"Nice to know I'm a distraction," Booth muttered.

"You're the best kind of distraction there is, sexy," Angela grinned and winked. She closed the connection to the sound of the men's laughter. Brennan shook her head and set the files to the side.

"Dr. Brennan if you have two possibilities then how will you know who it is?" A private behind them asked her in curiosity.

"I will ask for their medical files and match any past injuries to identify the bodies. But that will have to wait," she said calmly.

When she snapped off her gloves, the men began shuffling out the door. She took off the lab coat and hung it next to the door on a hook there. Turning she picked up her bag and computer. She started toward the door when Booth grabbed her elbow.

"Hey," he said gently. She looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

"It's just a training mission I will be okay. I promise I will come back to you," he told her. Nodding she turned back towards the door, Booth sighed and followed her out of the morgue then to her tent.

"Look Bones I have to get my stuff together and read my orders," Booth said in a sad tone. Nodding she smiled in understanding, he left Brennan's tent and headed to his, shuffling around Booth got his gear together. Laying down on the bed he picked up his orders, a moment later a sweet smelling blanket draped itself across his body. Smiling he held his paper work with one hand. With his other hand, he ran his fingertips gently brushing the scars that covered her back. Parks walked in and flopped down on his bed.

"Shouldn't you be working on a new book there Dr. Brennan? I need something new to read," Parks teased her. Booth pulled his paperwork down, looked at Parks with, and even smile on his face.

"Sergeant Parks, even if I finished my book tomorrow you would not see it for another six to eight months. So since you will not being seeing it for that long I will be spending my time with Booth until he leaves," she told him with a gleam in her eyes.

"Lucky bastard," Parks muttered.

"Yes I am," Booth said softly in return.

"Booth you are not in fact a bastard. Your parents were married when you were conceived and born," Brennan corrected. Behind the paper work Booth smiled at her correction, but continued to read.

"I want a blanket like yours," Parks teased them.

"These blankets are very individual, you can't have mine and I doubt you'll ever find one like mine," Booth advised still reading.

Brennan grinned almost sleepily, but jumped when the door slammed open. Booth's CO stormed into the tent, glaring at the bed he reached over to snatch Brennan off the bed. Before his hand made contact, Booth's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"Don't EVEN think about it. Commanding officer or not I will kill you if you touch her in anger," Booth said in a savage tone.

"Sergeant Major, if you do not remove your hand from me I will have you arrested for assault on an officer," his CO growled at him.

"Booth let him go," Brennan said softly. Standing up she quietly left the tent and went to her own.

"I am on my free time and how I spend it at my discretion. So what possible reason could you have to come in here and try to put your hands on Bones?" Booth snarled at his CO, trying not to hit the man that had been riding his last nerve for the last six months.

"Your mission has been upgraded. Here are your new orders," his CO said with a smirk. Booth took his orders skimmed them then grimaced.

"These boys are not ready to see this yet," Booth told him with a frown.

"It's your job to make sure that they are," his CO snarled. Booth ignored his statement and started reading his new orders. He sighed but continued to read.

"Some of my boys might not come back," he told Parks softly. Parks shook his head in sorrow.

The CO glared at them then slammed out the door. Booth slowly stood up and walked to the bunk tent. He sat down and explained what had happened. They spent their free time reviewing some things he had not had time to tell them about in classes. Brennan walked into the tent and sat down next to Booth. Laying her head on his shoulder, she listened with growing horror. Her eyes got wide and she snatched her head up.

Standing up Brennan walked swiftly out of the tent and into the mess tent. Getting a cup of coffee, she sat down at their usual table and began to sip her coffee. Lost in thought she did not notice someone sit down in front of her. Glancing up, Brennan saw the leering face of Francis.

"Private Francis, Booth is briefing on your mission you should go sit in on it," she said bluntly.

"Naahh I have experience in the field," he grinned at her.

"I doubt in the situation your being sent into. You know, you push stupidity to all new levels," Brennan said with narrowed eyes.

Standing up she stalked to her tent, taking her coffee with her. Half an hour later Booth entered quietly and pulled off his boots. Lying down on the bed, he pulled her close. Shifting she draped herself across his chest. He squeezed her just a little.

The computer screen blinked and Russ's face appeared on the screen. He scowled at them and opened his mouth, reaching over without lifting her head Brennan closed the link and then the computer.

"You know he's not going to be happy about that," Booth told her.

"Eh," she said, "Promise me." She said in a whispered tone.

"I promise I will come back to you," he said tilting her face up and looking into her eyes. She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his lips. His stomach rumbled and she laughed then stood up.

"Alright let's feed you," she teased.

Sitting up Booth pulled on his boots and followed her to the mess tent. After getting their food, Booth and Brennan sat down at the table, they were suddenly surrounded by his unit. Goodman sat on her left and Booth on her right. She snuggled between the two and grinned. Parks sat down on the other side of the table and frowned.

"I've been replaced and by a private no less," he grumped. Goodman laughed then winked at Brennan.

"I've known her longer," Goodman, teased. Booth glared and Goodman grinned.

"Longer than you as well Sarge," he said with a chuckle. Brennan laughed behind her hand her eyes twinkling.

"That statement is incorrect. You have only known of me up until recently. You did not in fact know me longer than Booth," she corrected then went back to eating. Booth glanced at Parks and raised his eyebrow in question. Parks nodded in agreement.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me while you are gone Booth," Brennan said primly.

Parks grinned then chuckled at her statement. When they finished with their dinner, Booth and Brennan went back to his tent so he could finish reading his paper work. When Parks came back to the tent he held the door open and the two units squeezed into the tent. Brennan was in her former position draped across Booth and Booth was reading the mission information.

"Let me guess, you guys are here to get time with my girl," Booth said while still reading.

"I'm not your girl," Brennan said.

"Yeah and you weren't Bones five years ago either," Booth smirked at her. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Don't stick it out unless you intend to use it," Wilson called from the other side of the tent. Parks looked around and found a piece of paper. Balled it up and beaned it off Wilson's forehead.

"Hmm, a challenge I may just take up," Brennan said in a dreamy tone.

"Thanks Wilson, now instead of worrying about your ass getting shot, I'll be thinking about what Bones will be doing with her tongue," Booth muttered rolling his eyes. The men groaned then burst into laughter. When Booth felt Brennan shaking with laughter he ran his fingertips lightly up her back causing her to shiver.

"I really need to get home to my girlfriend," Techie grumbled.

"Yeah well, I'd rather have her at home then here because of the way she got here," Booth said with a frown.

"I'd rather be in Maluku on the dig of the century. But you can't always get what you want," Brennan said.

"Your right as usual Bones," Booth, said softly.

"I know," she said with a grin. Booth shook his head and went back to his reading.

"So if she has the highest clearance level why is she not reading the mission paper work?" Perkins asked curiously watching Booth hold the paper work up so she couldn't read it. Though she wasn't trying, she was content to lay there.

"Photographic memory," Booth muttered. Brennan snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Booth is afraid that if something happens to him and I know about the mission I'll try to save him," she told them. The men burst into laughter at the thought of her coming to anyone's rescue, Brennan glared at them.

"Bones please tell the class what happened last time," Booth prompted.

"I forced your brother to hijack a set of remains and a navy helicopter," she mumbled low against his chest.

"Loud enough for everyone to hear, Professor" Booth said in an even tone, never removing his eyes from the papers in his hand. She sighed, rolled her eyes, then rolled over and faced his unit.

"I forced his brother to hijack a set of remains and a navy helicopter," she said clearly. One by one, their mouths fell open including Parks.

"You did what?" Parks asked in stunned astonishment. She blew a puff of air that made her bangs flip up.

"I made his brother feel guilty so that he would use his connections to steal a body so I could get the evidence to figure out where he was. Then once I did, I forced his brother to hijack a navy helicopter to go after him," she told them.

"Mmmm hmmm, and what happened?" Booth said in a condescending tone.

"Don't use that tone with me Seeley Booth," she snapped at him. He tightened his arm around her waist in apology.

"Jared lost his job and got dishonorably discharged from the navy," she sighed.

"And that gentlemen is why she doesn't need to know where I am," Booth said as he continued to read.

"I didn't know where you were at then either," she mumbled rolling back over towards him. Goodman put his hand over his mouth and began to laugh. She lay on the bed enjoying his arms around her, the feeling of comfort and protection when the tent door opened.

"Why wasn't I told about this briefing?" Francis snarled as he strode through the door uninvited.

"This isn't a briefing, this is just a bunch of people hanging out in my tent. Didn't your mother teach you to knock private," Parks said with a smirk.

"What are you doing here? Women shouldn't be in the men's quarters," Francis said pointing at Brennan. Looking up at him, she squinted her eyes and Booth groaned.

"You shouldn't be in the human gene pool either, but things happen," she said with an evil glint in her eye.

Booth pulled her tighter up against him hoping it would keep her from kicking his butt. The silence hung in the tent and Francis turned around and strode out into the night. He stopped short when the tent behind him lit up with laughter.

Brennan rolled to a sitting position and Booth raised his brows. Moving to the end of the bed, she sat cross-legged and pulled his feet into her lap. The men behind her were trying to see what she was doing but were unable. Parks eyebrows climbed into his hairline as he watched her start to massage his feet.

Booth groaned out,  
>"Woman, are you trying to kill me?"<p>

"I can stop," she offered with a smirk.

"Nuh uh," he told her.

"Should we leave, there Sarge?" Legates called out with laughter in his voice. Brennan looked over her shoulder in complete innocence.

"Why? Are you perverted enough to think a simple foot massage is sexual?" She grinned as she watched their mouths fall open.

"I hate you Booth," Parks said with enthusiasm.

"Seriously Sarge what the hell. She gets you pie, she defends you AND she gives you a foot rub after you've been wearing stinky boots all day," Johnson called out. Booth just grinned and flipped to the next page.

"See Bones I am not the only one who thinks you're an amazing woman," Booth said still reading. A blush slowly crept up her face at his praise. Goodman chuckled when he caught her blushing.

"Awww Boss you made her blush," Goodman laughed out. She narrowed her eyes and turned them on Goodman who immediately put his hands up in defense.

"Why the feet? I mean a back rub would be good too," Davis asked in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Does she tell them? BTW, I am pretty sure a CO would not grab a civilian woman like the CO intended but had to make Booth get all protective so I did =P. Okie dokie next chapter...Magic fingers, Booth admits someone is scary, Booth leaves, Ruh roh danger danger (but who is it?).**

**Reviews are appreciated and loved!**


	46. Desert Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**Chkgun93: Naahh it was the only way I could figure out how to get Booth on a real mission and not just a training one =D. I'm sure there will be all kinds of mess ups in this chapter since I know jack and squat about a.) being a sniper or b.) military missions.**  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: huh that had not even entered my mind... maybe another bunghole in another story. <strong>  
><strong>oOLittle-BonesOo: You know I never really thought specifically about how Parks looked. Shame on me right?<strong>  
><strong>Omslagspapper: Fun name btw ;-). Anywho does she tell them why she is rubbing his feet? o.O<strong>

**I haven't said it enough, so I'll keep saying it and meaning it. THANK YOU ALL for your awesome reviews and the story alerts I see sneaking in every once in awhile.**

* * *

><p><em>"Why the feet? I mean a back rub would be good too," Davis asked in confusion<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43: Desert Morning<strong>

"Because he likes it," came her simple reply. Booth gave her a look of thanks for massaging his feet and for not telling anyone why.

"Bones has magic fingers," Booth laughed out.

"Booth there is no such thing as magic. It is complex knowledge of the muscles, ligaments, nerves and bones that allows me to manipulate them in a way to provide pleasure," Brennan explained. The men in the tent groaned as she said the words provide pleasure causing Brennan to roll her eyes and Booth to wink at the men.

"Magic fingers Bones, you have magic fingers," Booth said.

Having finally reached the last page Booth sat holding the papers in his hands. The tent door opened again and Brennan glared at the portal expecting Francis to come through. The men in the tent came to immediate attention when Henderson walked in. He glanced around and found her at the end of the bed massaging Booth's feet. He nodded having checked up on Booth when Brennan said she loved him. He knew why she would do that for him.

"Are you gentlemen ready to go tomorrow?" Henderson asked raising his eyebrow at all the men squeezed into one tent.

"Yes sir," came from Booth's unit in unison.

"You should really have her adjust your spine Sergeant Major, her hands and fingers are..."

"Magic?" Booth offered up with a grin.

"Yeah, that would be a good word," Henderson smiled out. Brennan groaned and rolled her eyes at them. Henderson turned a serious face to Booth as the men in the tent were chuckling at Brennan's groan.

"Sergeant Major you had better make damned sure you come back in two days,"he told him.

"I have every intention of doing that sir," Booth said with a serious look. Nodding Henderson turned and left the tent. There was a collective sigh as the General left the tent.

"I'm not sure but I think you just got threatened by a general Booth. Almost like he was her father," Parks teased.

"Her father is much scarier, and Bones if you ever tell him that I swear..." Booth said glaring at her, she just laughed at him.

"You know as well as I do that if he did anything again he'd disappear just like he did before," she said.

"Your dad just disappeared?" Addison said with surprise.

"He fell off the grid, completely," Booth said with just a hint of pride. Brennan closed her eyes and took a deep breath then let it out. Opening her eyes Brennan found a pair of chocolate brown ones looking into hers with concern. Giving him a smile she continued to massage his feet.

"Wait, wait, completely off the grid?" Addison said with interest placing emphasis on the word completely. He'd been keeping up with FBI cases they fascinated him.

"He hid from the FBI for 15 years and the only reason he got found was because he chose to be," Booth said with a frown. She stopped massaging his feet and crawled up next to him and curled up.

"Holy craptastic," Addison whispered. Seeing this conversation was putting a toll on Brennan's reserves of calm Booth looked at his men.

"You guys should be getting to bed we have an early morning," he advised them.

Nodding the men began filing out of the tent one by one. Parks reached over and switched on the small reading light beside his table and Booth reached over and switched off the light hanging in the middle of the tent. Parks looked over and the two of them were asleep. He sent a quick prayer up that nothing would happen to Booth, these two deserved happiness.

**Afghanistan: July 25th**

Brennan's eyes popped open when Booth shifted out from under her. Hearing the slight snore coming from Parks bed she knew it was a few hours before reveille. Sliding to the edge of the bed Brennan watched as Booth stowed what he wouldn't immediately need. She followed him out, without saying a word.

The unit was loading up into a truck and she leaned her shoulder on the truck, crossing her legs at the ankles. The men smiled one by one as they climbed in, she returned their smiles. Booth walked over to stand in front of her she looked up at him her eyes shining with love. His eyes were returning the sentiment when a gust of wind blew her hair across her face, reaching out Booth tucked it behind her ear. Running his thumb across her cheek he turned and climbed into the back of the truck. Brennan stepped away from the truck when it started and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"That was so incredibly romantic and sappy," the driver of the truck told Legates.

"Their story is a classic Shakespeare play. Denial, love, loss, and romance," Legates said thoughtfully.

Brennan turned to watch the truck disappear into the darkest hour before dawn with a sheen of tears in her eyes. When had Dr. Temperance Brennan become so dependent on one person?

Making her way to her tent, Brennan grabbed her laptop. Walking to the mess tent she entered then got a cup of coffee and sat down. Parks found her talking to Angela about a facial reconstruction for a set of remains in limbo when he came to get breakfast a few hours later.

"You guys talk about dead people over breakfast?" Parks asked with a laugh

"Who is that Bren?" Angela asked her with a impish grin. Turning the computer she showed her it was Parks.

"Good morning Parks," Angela sung out in her happy voice.

"People should not be that happy first thing in the morning," Parks grumbled as he sipped his coffee.

"Parks, it is five in the evening where she is," Brennan corrected his thinking.

"Yeah, I forgot about that," he mumbled.

Brennan took another sip of her coffee and looked at the skull that Angela had sent to her computer. When Brennan opened the picture, Parks watched as the skull spun on the screen. Then came a muscle over lay and then skin. Brennan watched it turn and looked at the other half of her screen.

"Reduce tissue depth across the zygomatic process, and increase it across the forehead Ange," Brennan instructed. Brennan watched as a new picture was sent and watched it spin twice.

"The area surround the eye needs to be more asian the shape of the eye currently is more causcaison than asian," Brennan told her and Angela nodded and began making changes. She sent the picture and Brennan reviewed it.

"Yes that looks much better, more like it should. You did a good job on that one Ange," Brennan said. Angela smiled at her and a frown worried her brow.

"Sweetie don't worry yourself sick. Booth will be okay," Angela said in a soft voice. Brennan gave an abrupt nod and closed the connection. Turning the computer back towards herself she opened her story and began typing.

**B&B**

Booth watched as Brennan's figure disappeared into the early desert morning. Turning back to his men he saw they too were watching her figure disappear.

"Okay let's not screw this up guys. One shooter one spotter. Francis your with me. If you mess this up you'll have to deal with Bones first, the squints second and if you survive that, Max Kennan for hurting his daughter," he growled.

"Silence from here on out guys," came the call from up front. Jumping out when the truck had barely stopped, the driver watched as the sets of men disappeared into the desert morning. The men would be traveling the last two miles in pairs on foot. Francis had to lengthen his stride to keep up with Booth who moved quickly and silently. They crouched down in a hidden area, Francis panting from exertion.

"If you make anymore noise they'll know we're coming before we get anywhere near him," Booth hissed in whisper.

In the next hour they had covered most of the distance. Stopping again outside the town, Booth gave the private a minute to rest. After the five minute stop they headed into the town, quietly taking position around their target's meeting place. Booth scanned the area and saw that his unit was set up just as they were supposed to be. He hunkered down and began the wait.

Booth closed his eyes and let his mind wander while he listened intently to the sounds drifting around him . Francis watched in stunned amazement how the man could fall asleep in the blink of an eye but be wide awake if anything around him changed. Francis even saw Booth slit his eyes open when a curtain twitched in the building they were watching. Was the sergeant even asleep or was he pretending to be? Was Booth suspicious of something?

Eight hours later the door opened and the insurgent stepped from the door way. Booth raised the rifle and took aim. Scanning he saw six other rifles take aim. Shit, they had another sniper on another building. Where the hell had he come from? Booth was taking aim when he felt himself being pushed in an upward direction. He heard a shot ring out followed quickly by two more. He turned to push Francis down and away from himself.

**B&B**

Brennan completed the identification of the men in the morgue. Caskets were brought in and the men sitting on the floor stood at attention and watched as Brennan laid them into the caskets. She placed the metal plaques on their caskets to identify them for burial. She quietly left the morgue and turned the files over to the coroner.

"Their families thank you for your help Dr. Brennan," the coroner said with sincerity.

"It's what I do," she said softly and left the morgue. Walking slowly towards her tent lost in thought, Brennan entered and changed into her yoga shorts and shirt. Parks was sitting on the bench watching his unit run, when Brennan blew by him at a sprint. Two hours later Parks looked up to see one of his privates sit down.

"How long has she been running for sarge?" Harris asked as he watched her even stride continue around the track they had been using for running.

"Two hours," Parks replied after glancing at his watch.

"And she hasn't stopped or broken stride?"

"Nope, she would seem to be either passing time or running from her thoughts," Parks commented and went back to his reading. Brennan concentrated on the feel of the ground coming up to meet her feet. Paying little attention to the music that came from her ipod, Brennan ignored the men that tried to keep pace with her, knowing they would loose interest after a half hour or so.

"Jesus, I can't keep up with her. She is a distance runner and it's not like she's jogging she's full on running and not even panting," Masterson panted out.

"She can free dive for ten minutes, meaning she has complete control over her breath. Her mind is elsewhere. She needs to be able to run, she works for the FBI," Parks said without looking up from his book.

"But she's a scientist," Masterson said still panting.

"She works as Booth's partner, in the field. Their lives depend on both of them being in shape," he returned casually.

Seeing Brennan come around the bend he set his book down. Putting his fingers in the corners of his mouth, Parks let out a shrill whistle to get her attention. Brennan looked up when she heard the shrill whistle, Parks sat on the bench holding up a water bottle with one hand.

Running towards the men sitting on the benches, Brennan slowed down and came to a stop in front of them. Taking the bottle Parks offered, she took two long gulps and began putting the cap back on.

"Dinner is in an hour. Don't make me bodily drag you to eat Dr. Brennan," Parks said casually. She nodded and took back off for the track.

"Christ, she's nuts," Masterson muttered.

"Nope, worried," Parks said picking his book back up. After running two more laps and a cool down lap, Brennan approached the bench at a walk.

"Feel better?"

"No," she growled then walked towards her tent.

Grabbing her shower supplies she headed to the showers. After finishing her shower, Brennan stopped by her tent to pick up her laptop then headed to the mess tent. When she sat down she opened the computer and her screen popped up and Russ's face appeared on the screen.

"You know that was rude Tempe," he chastised. She shrugged and picked up her fork poking at her food.

"Where's Booth?" Russ asked glancing around the screen into the mess tent behind her.

"Mission," came her terse reply. Russ frowned but suddenly understood her cutting the connection yesterday.

"I thought he was suppose to be training only. When will he be back?" Russ asked with a frown on his face.

"I don't know when he will be back. When he finishes his mission he will be back," came her reply.

"Dr. Brennan stop playing with your food and eat," Parks rumbled. She glared at him then stabbed her tofu.

"Does he make you happy Tempe?" Russ asked in a soft voice. Turning her eyes to Russ on the screen she nodded a yes. Russ saw the sheen of tears and the unsettling fear in her eyes. With a sigh he nodded in acceptance, whether he liked Booth or not did not matter.

"He'll be fine Tempe. You know Booth he'd do anything to get back to you," Russ said soothingly. She shrugged and took a bite of her tofu and slammed the fork down.

"Look I have to go Hayley is in the hospital again. If you need anything let us know okay?"

She nodded and reached over to close the connection. Getting up she dumped her plate and picked up her computer. Parks and his unit and watched as the resilient Dr. Brennan left the mess tent. After finishing his dinner Parks walked by her tent and heard the fast tapping of the keys on her computer. Walking back to his tent he flopped down on his bed.

**B&B**

Booth felt a stinging followed by an explosion of pain in the back of his head. As he was loosing conciousness he thought, God please don't let me die, I promised. His body fell forward and landed with a thump. Francis looked in horror at the man on the ground. What had he just done?

Francis looked up to see Legates bounding across roof tops like he was spiderman or something. Pulling back his fist, Legates let it fly and Francis hit the rooftop a moment later. Legates leaned over Booth and saw blood saturating the back of his head. Leaning over he felt for a pulse, he found it weak but there.

Letting out a shrill whistle, Legates let everyone know they needed to get the hell out of dodge. Oaks had finally caught up to Legates and looked at him questioningly.

"Tie up Francis, that bastard set sarge up," Legates growled as he began digging in his bag.

Pulling a cloth from his bag, Legates pressed it to the back of Booth's head. He wrapped gauze hurriedly around it holding it in place. Standing up he grabbed Booth in a fireman's carry and Oaks did the same with Francis. Hauling ass Booth's unit left the city in double-time.

Finally making it to the truck, Oaks threw Francis unceremoniously into the back. Legates pulled Booth up into the truck and gently laid his head on his crossed legs and hoped it would cushion the wound.

"Let's get the hell out of here and do it quick. Sarge has a bad head wound," Legates barked. The driver threw the truck into gear and took off, leaving the sounds of gun shots ringing in the town behind them. Planting his foot on the gas, the driver sped towards Phoenix. Looking over at the speedometer Goodman frowned.

"If you do not get this big ass thing over 80 I will take over," Goodman growled at the driver. He looked up to say something smart but froze at the anger in the private's face. He floored it, they made it to the base in an hour.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Did I leave you hanging there or what...*snicker* I don't do it often but when I do..bwuahahahaha *cough cough* Anyway, up next...Brennan gets angry (ghee wonder why?), 15 minute flight of horror to Kabul, how hard is Booth's head, really?, Bio-glue, gosh Parks really does have a weak stomach, dun dun dun return of the squints. Ha want to see how this all ties together join me tomorrow for the next chapter.**

**Review please! I like them alot!**


	47. Flat Lining

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**Space Case7029: Parks gets sweeter! ;-)**  
><strong>oOLittle BonesOo: I was thinking more of a Tim McGraw type.<strong>  
><strong>Anonymous: Sorry I can't put them up all at one time. I need this time to work on my other stories =P. One chapter a day, unless it's short or I can't post the following day.<strong>

**Thank you for all your reviews. Yes I am evil using a cliffie there but come on, I don't do them often =P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: Flat Lining<strong>

**July 26th**

Brennan tossed and turned in her bed not able to claim the sleep she so desperately needed. Something just wasn't right. Getting out of bed, she ambled over to Booth and Parks tent, opening the door she snuck into the tent. Parks eyes opened a slit when he heard the door open. He watched as Brennan picked the lock on Booth's footlocker then dug around in it. Parks smirked at Brennan's abilities, he knew where she had learned it.

Snagging a tee shirt from the locker, Brennan glanced around then grabbed a pillow and snuck out of the tent. Parks almost chuckled at her but decided sleep was more important, rolling over he fell into a light doze. Half hour later he jerked awake when the sound of a truck barreling down the road echoed around the camp.

Jumping up he threw on pants and took off at a run, Parks spotted a truck jerking to a halt in front of the medical unit. He watched as Goodman tore out of the truck, into the medical unit then back out the door carrying a gurney. Perkins pulled it into the truck and then jumped out to help lower it to the ground. He watched in horror as Booth came out on the gurney his head wrapped in a cloth saturated in blood. Turning around Parks ran to Brennan's tent as fast as he could go.

"Temperance! Come on Booth's been shot," he yelled racing toward her tent. Brennan came barreling out of her tent in the tee shirt she had taken from Booth's foot locker and a pair of underwear. Parks had to stretch his legs to keep up with her. She came to a skidding stop behind the truck.

"What happened?" The entire unit turned to glare at Francis who snarled at them. Brennan turned on Francis and let out a string of curses that made the men's mouths fall open in astonishment. Then before Parks could stop her she had reared back and kicked Francis in the face.

"If I didn't believe in the justice system, I would kill you now," she spat at the unconscious man. The men's eyes went wide at her statement.

"Where's Booth?" They pointed towards the medical tent and she slammed in the door. The doctor put up his hands to stop her. The doctor stumbled back at the sight of two icy blue eyes filled with rage glaring at him.

"I wouldn't suggest it. Here's the one that caused the problem," Parks said holding up a limp Francis. The doctor's mouth fell open.

"Jesus, what happened to his face?" The doctor asked in horror, as he saw the bruising already forming on the man's face.

"Dr. Brennan," Parks said nodding at her. Pushing the doctor out of her way Brennan stalked into the room where Booth was laying on a gurney. Booth's face was pale with the loss of blood. The heart monitor would slow down intermittently, the blood pressure monitor would bottom out. This was happening in the mere minutes she had been in the room.

"The bullet is still lodged in his skull, there's damage to the skull across the back. He's going to need surgery we can't do here. Get a chopper to Kabul and pray he makes it that long," one doctor said to another as they stared at the x-ray in his hand. Turning on her heel she looked at Techie who was standing in the hallway behind her.

"Get the priest," she ordered. Nodding Techie took off at a run for the chaplin's tent.

"Dr. Brennan you can't go with him," the doctor told her with a frown.

"As his medical proxy I am the only one who can authorize his surgery. He also has a problem with some anesthetics. I was with him during his last neurosurgery and I will be with him for this one. Try to stop me," she growled. Walking over to the bed, Brennan leaned over Booth and whispered in his ear. The doctors in the room watched in wide eyed amazement as the previously unstable vitals began to stabilize. Brennan looked up as she heard the chopper landing outside. The paramedics came striding in, grabbing the bags of fluid and put the sides of the bed down for transport. As they began rolling the gurney down the hall they realized that Brennan was walking one step behind the bed still in nothing more than a t-shirt. As they reached the helicopter a priest came running over to her.

"You asked for a priest?" He asked Brennan eying her clothing and disheveled hair being blow around by the blades of the helicopter.

"Your going with us we don't have time to stop. Booth is going to need last rites," she scowled.

"Do you believe he is going to die?" The priest asked with a small smile.

"No, I don't. However, medically he is close to death. Booth would rather have last rites and not need them, than to need them and not have them," Brennan snarled at the priest.

The priest made the sign of the cross and climbed on the helicopter. Brown ran up to the helicopter and threw a duffel onto the floor of the helicopter. Turnign he put his hands at Brennan's waist and swung her up into the helicopter. By the time Brown was out from under the blades, Brennan had turned and grabbed Booth's hand. As the unit turned around to go report what had happened they saw Henderson standing on the outside edge of the pad. Henderson was staring up into the sky watching the helicopter speed away towards Kabul.

"What the hell just happened?" Booth's unit looked at each other and grimaced as they realized they would be debriefing with a general. Following the general to a large conference tent they gathered around a table and began to tell the general what had happened. The camp came to a sudden halt as the sound of the general yelling echoed around it. Henderson came flying from the tent and all but ran to medical tent.

"Where is that asshole?" He thundered as he strode in. The doctors knew who he was looking for and pointed to a bed. Henderson walked over to the bed and gaped at the man on the bed. His face was puffing up and was black and blue. The doctor walked over and put two x-rays on the light board.

"This was his entry x-ray and this," he said pointing at the new one "is what Dr. Brennan did to his face " The doctor gave a disapproving frown at the damage. Henderson gaped at the shatter pattern on the man's bones in his face.

"He's going to need several plastic surgeries to fix what her foot did to his face. Are you going to press charges?"

"No," Henderson said. He turned to the MP's behind him and gestured. They stepped forward and handcuffed the man to the bed. The doctor gaped at what was happening.

"If he regains consciousness read him his rights and make sure he knows what he's being charged with attempted murder," Henderson said gruffly. He walked out to find the unit all sitting in the truck waiting to roll out.

"Where do you think you all are going?"

Parks rubbed his nose and looked Henderson in the eye.  
>"Kabul," Parks said simply. Henderson nodded then climbed into the driver's seat.<p>

Brennan clutched Booth's hand for the fifteen minute flight, which was taking to long in her opinion. She ignored the priest giving Booth last rites. If his blood pressure started to drop she'd drop to her knees and whisper in his ear. Then the sound that made her heart stop cold reached her ears. The sound of a heart monitor flat lining.

Rocking back to sit on her heels, Brennan watched as the Paramedics began CPR, then she saw the paddles come out. Two shocks later she heard the sweet sound of the heart monitor pick up the rhythm. The priest had gone pale, but determined to finished he continued. Brennan talked to Booth the whole way. As the helicopter approached the landing pad Brennan could see the nurses rush out towards the landing helicopter. As Booth was being unloaded Brennan grabbed the duffel and jumped out onto the hospital roof. After arriving on the surgical floor, the nurses tried to shoo Brennan to the waiting room. Getting angry, very angry Brennan stormed into the room where the doctors stood over Booth.

"I'm his medical proxy and there are things you need to know before he goes into surgery," she growled. Minutes later she still stood in the room with Booth, discussing his surgery with the neurosurgeon.

"This is not negotiable. I will be in that room while you are doing this," she growled.

The doctors shook their heads, but gave in to the hell cat who stood in a room with three men in her underwear and a t-shirt. A nurse handed her scrubs which Brennan quickly put on and then she headed to the sink to scrub in.

Brenana watched carefully as they administered the anesthetic and cut the skin on his head. Peeling back the skin she saw a crack along the lambdoid suture. Clinically examining the cracks in Booth's skull, Brennan realized they were going to have difficulty removing the bullet without breaking his skull. The neurosurgeons were poking around where she could see a bullet embedded in his parietal bone.

"But if we do that we can shatter his skull. You see these radiating fractures around the bullet? The bullet is putting pressure on the fractures. If we remove the bullet the skull may come apart at the breaks. The orthopedic surgeon is on call but it will take him 40 minutes to get here. Are you able to reconstruct his skull? I know that is not my area of expertise," one of the surgeons said to the other.

"If the skull cracks I can rebuild it," Brennan said clinically. Turning their heads they stared at Brennan in stunned disbelief.

"Oh my god. That is Dr. Temperance Brennan, she can do it, she is the best Forensic Anthropologist in the world. I read your study on the coronal suture that you wrote with Dr. Addy," an intern yelped out.

"Yes I am both of those," she said with no modesty. The surgeons began to operate and as they surmised when the bullet was removed the cracks in the skull began to come apart. At the sound of cracking bone, they paused and watched in horror as this man's skull split into 15 separate pieces. Brennan sighed and shoved down her own horror and focused on the task at hand.

"I need bio-glue and a tray," she snapped at an intern.

The intern wheeled around and went to find the things she requested. He was back in less than five minutes. Snapping on a pair of gloves, Brennan walked over to the table, leaning over the tray on the table she examined the skull pieces. Swallowing and blinking back the tears, Brennan let the science take her over. The intern watched as the walls went up and she compartmentalized. The surgeons watched in amazement as she moved the pieces around and began gluing them back together. It took an hour and she had glued the whole thing back together.

"Have you removed the bullet?" She asked sharply aware that they had been watching her. When they nodded in affirmation, she stepped forward gently holding the section of Booth's skull in her hands.

"I hate working with live people," Brennan muttered as she carefully place the skull piece back into place. Holding her breath, Brennan carefully replaced the piece of Booth's skull and held it in place. Holding the piece firmly in place with one hand, she began using the glue the skull into place. The surgeons watched in absolute fascination as this woman put this man back together with glue.

"His skin will need to remain back from this for at least five minutes for the glue to set," she told them.

Nodding, the interns rolled over a portable x-ray machine. The x-rays were sent quickly to be developed and were back in less than five minutes. Shoving the x-ray into the light box the surgeons made sure that Brennan had not accidentally glued the skull to the meninges. They stood gaping as they looked at his skull, it looked as if someone had hit Booth in the back of the head and had cracked his skull. Not, as if someone had just glued his skull back together.

After the requisite time had passed the doctors stitched up Booth's skin and wheeled him to the ICU. Walking out to the waiting room, Brennan sat down and burst into tears, letting the emotions she had put in check to flow freely. Feeling an arm wrap around her shoulders, Brennan looked up to see Henderson sitting next to her. Turning in towards him she continued to sob. Henderson's heart broke at the sound of the steadfast woman sobbing as if she had lost everything.

Shuddering one last time Brennan wiped her eyes and stood up. Swaying on her feet Brennan tried to take a step forward only to begin to fall. Parks caught her Brennan just before she hit the floor. Sweeping her up in his arms he looked around, a nurse had just come in looking for Brennan when she saw Parks holding the unconscious woman. nodding in understanding the nurse gestured for Parks to follow her.

"She was amazing," the nurse whispered to Parks "she literally glued his skull back together. It shattered while they were removing the bullet. She calmly told them to get glue and a tray. They want to use the video for educational purposes." Parks eyes filled with tears at the emotional suffering Brennan must have gone through.

The nurse led him to a bed next to Booth's, Parks gently tucked Brennan into the bed then turned to leave. His eyes grazed over Booth and he sent up a silent prayer. Walking back towards the waiting room, Parks felt his stomach rebel at the mental image of gluing someone's skull together. Bypassing the waiting room, he continued on straight to the bathroom.

The men in the waiting room listened in horror as they heard Parks get sick. Rinsing his mouth out he made his way back to the waiting room and sat down. He put his thumbs under his eyebrow bone and clasped his hands together.

Turning his head to look at Henderson he choked out,  
>"She glued his skull back together. His skull broke while they were removing the bullet and she glued it back together."<p>

There was a collective gasp and several crosses made. Several men stood up and went to find the chapel. Standing up Goodman walked to the pay phone and made the call he didn't want to have to.

"Medico-Legal Lab," Cam answered the phone.

"Dr. Saroyan? This is Private Goodman. I need to speak with Angela please," Goodman choked out. Cam put him through to Angela and then walked to the artist's office with a determined stride. Angela almost bowled Cam over in her rush to get out of her office door.

"I have to go to Afghanistan NOW, I don't know when I'll be back," Angela said in a rush.

"Angela what happened?" Cam asked in a panicked tone as Angela ran across the lab hollering,

"Jack, I need the jet NOW!" Hodgins picked up the phone at his wife's panicked tone and made the call. Angela came to a skidding stop at the bottom of the stairs waiting for his nod.

"Booth got shot in the head! Bren needs me, she was..." Angela shuddered then began to sob " she was forced to glue his skull together."

The lab went into immediate evacuation mode, Hodgins ran down the steps setting off the alarm, Cam was running for the door, phone at her ear calling Sweets. Half an hour later they were on the jet headed toward Kabul.

**Kabul: July 27th**

Brennan came awake to the steady beep of Booth's heart monitor. Sitting up she swung her legs over the side of the bed, still wearing the scrubs she had worn in surgery, she made her way to the waiting room. Looking around the waiting room she saw Parks, Henderson and Booth's entire unit waiting there. When everyone looked up at her, Brennan gave them a clipped clinical run down of his surgery.

"How long have I been asleep?" Brennan asked the room at large.

"Eight hours," Henderson gently told her. Nodding at Henderson's answer she turned around and walked to the nurses station. The nurse on duty smiled at her.

"Good to see you awake Dr. Brennan," she said.

"How is he?" Brennan questioned the nurse with a frown.

"He is stable, but we are going to keep an eye on him. We'll be keeping him in intensive care for a few more days. Doing CAT scans to check for pressure shifts. I have this duffel bag you left in his room," she told her gently, as she pointed to the bag on the floor. Brennan nodded then accepted the bag, pulling it open she saw someone had packed her some proper clothes.

"Is there a shower I can use?" The nurse nodded and led her to the nurses locker room.

Brennan stripped the scrubs off and dropped them into the bin. She stepped into the shower and let the water flow over her body. She burst into tears again and stood there sobbing as the water washed over her body.

"Sweetie, come on" Angela softly called into the shower to her.

Brennan stiffened, had she seriously just heard Angela's voice? Angela stepped into the shower and led Brennan to a bench. Pushing Brennan gently down on a bench, Angela grabbed a towel. After gently drying Brennan off, Angela helped Brennan get dressed then guided her past Booth's room to the waiting room. Angela sat Brennan down next to Hodgins then sat down on the other side of her. Brennan sat staring into space as her friends grabbed her hands.

"Brennan what happened?" Cam asked gently.

Brennan burst into sobs again and Hodgins pulled her into his arms. Parks got up, walked to the bathroom and they heard him get sick again. Cam looked up as he walked back into the room. Parks gestured for Cam and Sweets to step into the hall with him after she had narrowed her eyes in question at him. Sweets followed Cam and Parks out into the hallway.

"There was a traitor. Booth got shot in the back of the head," Cam gasped and swayed. Sweets put his arm around her shoulders to steady her.

"Dr. Brennan flew here with him and went into surgery with him," he swallowed down the bile," they had some complications. His skull shattered while they were removing the bullet." Cam pinched the bridge of her nose knowing what was coming before he even said it.

"She..She glued his skull back together. She put the pieces together then glued it back to his skull," Parks said in a choked tone. Sweets cursed under his breath.

"She's in shock, we need to get her in a bed. Sedate her if necessary. The trauma may impact her negatively after the last few weeks," Sweets said in a concerned whisper. Parks walked over to Brennan and squatted down.

"Come on Dr. B you need to lay down," Parks said gently and led her to the bed she had been in earlier.

The squints raised their eyebrows in surprise at her being so docile. After leading her back down the hallway with Angela trailing behind Parks pushed Brennan down onto the bed. Shooing him away Angela stripped Brennan to the tee shirt she was wearing and tucked her in. Taking a seat placed between the two beds Angela was the first to begin the long vigil.

Three hours passed and Cam came in and pushed Angela towards the door. Cam sat down and glanced at both Booth and Brennan with a sad look. Hadn't they been through enough? Another hour passed before Cam heard anything from Brennan's bed. The sobs coming from the resilient doctor broke Cam's heart. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Cam stroked Brennan's hair until her sobs subsided. Brennan had come so far in the last few years. When Brennan calmed and her sleep evened out Cam returned to the chair to continue the vigil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay yall seem to have some weird fascination with the CO so we'll just nip that in the bud. He's a plot line mover, a blip on the screen =). So what's up tomorrow you ask? Well lets see...possibility of Booth not waking up, eye crusties, memory check aisle 1, flirty doctors, and a little sappy scene to round it out.**

**A/N 2: I have no idea if that would be treason, from what I could find out about treason it is difficult to get charged with in the US. So I went with attempted murder instead.**

**Reviews are awesome, they let me know I'm doing a halfway decent job. So please hit that little button/link and tell me what you think!**


	48. Lower, Lower, Better

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**Berniej: I'm sorry =( didn't mean to give you a tension headache.**  
><strong>Cemant: You'd be surprise how frickin little information I could find about a.) gunshot wounds b.) how they are treated and c.) what the heck they do with neurosurgical patients post op. So, everything from here on out is pure speculation and sped up healing time for story purposes =D.<strong>  
><strong>Nertoool54: I might just put a scene in where someone shoots him...just so everyone will forget about him LMAO. I didn't think about the CO again after I wrote him handing Booth the papers for his mission.<strong>  
><strong>Becksbones: Sorry I made you late getting back from your lunch break =. No Max sorry ...maybe if I do a sequel he can be there.**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! YOUR REVIEWS WERE AWESOME!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: Lower, Lower, Better<strong>

Twenty-four hours had passed before Brennan regained consciousness.

**July 28th**

When she did she found Sweets sitting in the chair watching Booth. She sat up and Sweets turned to face her. He gently smiled at her and nodded.

"I'll go get you some coffee and food," he said gently then stood up and left the room. Returning fifteen minutes later Sweets found Brennan in the chair he had left, clutching Booth's hand in hers. Setting the muffin and coffee down next to her, he left the room he went to tell the others she was awake.

As Sweets entered the waiting room he saw soldiers sprawled all over the waiting room sleeping on any available surface. Angela was curled up next to Hodgins asleep. Henderson looked up in question when Sweets entered the room.

"Dr. Brennan is awake and sitting with Booth," he said quietly "now we just have to relieve her so she will sleep." Henderson nodded then stood up.

"I see they are in good hands. I will check back up on them soon. I have to get back to camp," he told Sweets who nodded.

"Please tell his unit that they will be expected back in three days. Parks can come back with them," Henderson said quietly. Sweets nodded again then went to sit down as he watched the general slowly make his way down the hall.

"Boot, I know you can hear me," Brennan whispered near his ear, " I need you in my life. You have to come back to me. You allow me to metaphorically fly."

The doctor strode into the room but stopped short, he didn't want to interrupt such an intimate moment. When Brennan looked up and saw the doctor standing in the doorway, she straightened her spine and looked the doctor in the eye.

"While you were sleeping we did a CAT scan. The swelling is receding and we can see that the way you glued his skull together will hold if he takes it easy for the next month or so. We will be stopping the sedative to see if he will wake up. There is a possibility that he will not," the doctor told her in quiet tones. Giving the doctor a short clipped nod she let him know she understood what he was telling her.

"He should start to regain consciousness in the next 24 hours if he is going to," the doctor told her. She nodded again and turned to Booth. She watched the even fall of his breath and wished she did believe in a diety to ask for help.

Eight hours later Parks strolled into the room and sat down in a chair next to her.

"Your going to have to take a break Dr. B," he suggested.

"The doctor said he should be waking in the next 24 hours. I need to be here when he wakes up. If he is not awake in 12 hours I'll take a nap," she told him firmly. Nodding he continued to sit with her for a few hours until someone came to relieve him. When Brennan found food pressed into her hand she ate without tasting it, the coffee was old, barely palatable, but she drank it anyway.

Eleven hours later she felt a slight flutter of his fingers. Standing up she leaned over and saw his eyelids flutter. When Goodman came to take his turn of sitting next to her, he found her leaning over Booth almost holding her breath. When he saw Booth's eyelids flutter, Goodman began to grin. This was going to be a long road to recovery but waking up was a good start.

Booth felt like some one was slamming his head with a sledge hammer. The light hurt his eyes even with his lids closed, feeling a small hand squeeze his, he struggled to open his eyes. Booth was unable to open his eyes, they had crusted closed. Brennan looked over at Goodman and motioned for him to dim the lights. She saw Booth try to crack his eyes but they were stuck together at the lashes.

Seeing the problem Brennan dipped a corner of the sheet in the water the nurses had left there for her. Using the dampened sheet she gently cleaned his eyelashes off. Smiling into his chocolate brown eyes, Brennan felt the panic rise at the confusion she saw there. Seeing someone move behind her, Booth jerked his gaze in that direction. A blurry person moving fast enough to make him feel sick disappeared out the door.

Leaning over Brennan pushed the button for the nurse. The nurse came in and took his blood pressure and temperature.

"Mr. Booth we're going to remove your breathing tube okay?" His eyes flashed wide, Brennan saw him go into alert mode. As he searched his memory, the only thing he could remember was watching her disappear into the desert morning. Why was he here? Why was she here? Where was here? He blinked a couple of times trying to clear his vision.

"Booth you were shot," she whispered "your vision may be blurry for a little while yet. Just stay calm and relax. We need you to relax so they can removed the tube." Booth tried to nod but stopped when Brennan placed her hands on the side of his face to stop him. She saw his body relax then she nodded to the nurse. The nurse squeezed saline solution with one hand and removed the tube with the other.

"Bones," he whispered from his scratchy throat. Brennan burst into tears and nodded her head yes.

"Don't move your head. You are in a specialized neck brace to keep your head and neck still," she whispered again.

"The doctor will be in a minute," the nurse said in a low tone. A few moments later the doctor entered, after an examination, he spoke in quiet tones with the nurse.

"Can he have a drink? He wants to speak but can't," Brennan asked.

"Yes he should because I need to ask him a few questions," the doctor said. Brennan put the straw up to his mouth and he took a sip.

"Do you know who you are?"

"Seeley Booth," Booth croaked out, Brennan smiled.

"Do you know how old you are?" Booth winced at admitting it.

"39," he grimaced out. Brennan nodded again and smirked at his grimace, she knew he was upset about admitting his age. Why were they asking him this stuff? He faintly remembered being asked these questions after his tumor operation.

"Do you know what year it is?"

"2010," he muttered. The doctor nodded and looked at Brennan.

"His long term memory seems to be okay. We'll check on his short term memory in another 24 hours."

"Do you know who this lovely lady is?"

"Bones," he said with a soft smile. The doctor frowned then shone a pen light in his eyes causing his face to wince in pain. Brennan let out a breathy laugh.

"That is his nickname for me," she told the doctor keeping her tone low.

"Tell him my full name Booth," she urged. He looked at the doctor with a frown.

"She's Dr. Temperance Brennan, world renowned Forensic Anthropologist and author," he said. The doctor beamed at him and then smiled at her.

"Okay can you squeeze my hand?" Booth squeezed the doctors hand.

"Can you squeeze her hand?" Booth squeezed Brennan's hand. The doctor walked to the end of the bed and lifted his foot.

"Push against my hand. Now this one," the doctor made notes on his chart and nodded.

"Okay clear liquids for the next 24 hours. Then we'll start you on some semi-solids," the doctor said closing the chart and leaving the room. Brennan leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"Ange brought me some clothes and I need to shower. There are some people in the hallway that want to speak with you," Brennan told him with a smile. Smiling his eyes followed her across the room and he watched her walk out the door. A minute later Hodgins, Angela, Cam and Sweets stepped in the room. Angela gave him a big smile.

"Studly," she whispered "if you do this to us again I will kill you." Booth smiled at her his eyes glassy with tears.

"Hey man if they keep prodding in your brain you may end up stupid," Hodgins teased. Booth's eyes went wide with fear. No one had told him where he had been shot. Cam stepped up and grabbed his hand.

"Seeley you were shot in the back of the head. The bullet lodged in your skull," she told him. His eyes went wide.

"It would seems there is not permanent damage. Say something Seeley," she pleaded.

"Who did it?" He whispered in confusion. They all looked at each other since no one knew.

"You will have to speak to one of your unit or Dr. Brennan. We don't know," Sweets told him.

"Okay," he said closing his eyes. His mind flashed and he saw it happening. His heart monitor started to speed up. The nurse came in, looked around then said,

"Your going to have to leave. He needs to stay calm." His friends nodded and quietly left the room. The nurse began taking his blood pressure again and softly said,

"You need to hang on to Dr. Brennan. She was amazing in that surgical room Mr. Booth. If she hadn't been there you might have had a plate in your head instead of your skull." Nodding with a smile the nurse left the room and Booth stared at the ceiling. Seeing the door open Booth glanced over, saw Parks strolled in and watched as he sat down in the chair next to his bed.

"Where's Francis?" Booth struggled out from his scratchy throat.

Parks tilted his head and smiled,  
>"Probably having some sort of reconstructive surgery."<p>

"What? None of my guys right?" Parks chuckled and shook his head.

"No Dr. B kicked him in the face. After letting out a string of curses that would make your brother blush," Booth groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Bones doesn't curse like that," Booth argued.

"Yeah well I heard the words cocksucking, ass monkey and some scientific stuff dealing with various genitalia of probably six different species," Parks told him with a smirk. Booth grimaced at the thought of her saying stuff like that.

"He had it coming. He's being charged with attempted murder," Parks told him. They heard a knock at the door and looked up.

"Hi I'm Dr. Grayson, I was on the surgical team that preformed your surgery. I need to check your stitches," he told them. Parks waved him in and the intern stepped forward.

"Soldier I will need your help. Can you move the bed into a sitting position while I pull Sergeant Booth up so his head is over the edge of the bed?" Parks nodded and picked up the bed controls.

"Go ahead," Dr. Grayson said as he gently lifted and pulled Booth towards the top of the bed.. Booth groaned in pain at the movement but otherwise kept still. Wheeling a stool behind the bed he began his examination.

"Dr. Brennan is a very special woman Mr. Booth," the doctor told him conversationally.

"I know," he whispered. The intern chuckled but continued to work and talk.

"No I don't think you do. She got off that helicopter with nothing but a t-shirt and her unmentionables on. She fought tooth and nail to go into the surgery with you. Then saved your skull. Quite literally, while removing the bullet your parietal bone shattered into a hundred pieces and she glued them back together. Then glued it back onto your skull," he told him.

"Fifteen pieces Dr. Grayson," came her soft voice from the doorway. Her hair was wet and curling around her shoulders.

"I'm going to be sick again," Parks groaned. Brennan laughed, a sound tinged with hysteria. Booth shot a glance over to her and saw she was crying.

"Dammit will you please stop doing that? You make me feel all bad when you do that," Parks muttered.

Booth glared at Parks and whispered,  
>"Shut up." He winced as the doctor poked at one of his stitches.<p>

"One of these stitches needs to be sutured a little better. I'll be right back," he said standing up to get the items he needed. Brennan came over and gestured for him to vacate the chair.

"How long have I been out?" Parks stood up looked at his watch thought a few moments and said,

"About 72 hours give or take. I'll go let them know your awake. I'll send them back by twos then we can go to the hotel Henderson put us up in and get some sleep." Booth reached his hand out and Brennan grabbed it. She started to cry again and Booth just wanted to pull her into his arms.

"You died," she whispered looking at him "Your heart stopped beating on the flight here." She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Did you..Did you-" he was interrupted by Legates.

"Yes she climbed into a helicopter with four other men in your t-shirt and her drawers," Legates laughed out try to diffuse the tension that was palpable.

"Boonnneesss," he groaned out softly.

"One of those men was you, and one was a priest. Aren't they supposed to be celibate?"

"Bones why was there a priest on the helicopter?" Booth asked in stunned amazement.

"Because she decided it would be best if you received last rites," Goodman informed him with a frown. The doctor walked back in and sat back down on the stool behind him.

"Your going to feel a pinch, that will be the local anesthetic," he told Booth.

"Okay sarge we're gonna go there are some other guys wanting to see you," Goodman said dragging Legates out the door with him.

"Someone as awesome as you should be taken Dr. Brennan," Dr. Grayson flirted from behind Booth's head.

"Please tell me my doctor is not hitting on my girlfriend," Booth whispered to her. She looked at him her eyes dark blue with intensity.

"Well shit dude, sorry, that was unprofessional language. That was beyond amazing then, she was calm as a summer day while she sat there gluing your skull back together. If that had been my girlfriend on the table I would have lost it," he muttered.

"Jeez Bones did you go into squint mode on my brain?"

"No I compartmentalized enough to put your skull back together Booth," she said in a clinical tone.

"Yep that was the tone she had when she so calmly told us to get a tray and glue," Dr. Grayson told him.

"I can once again say that I have seen more of you than you have of me," she teased him trying to lighten the emotional situation building in the room. The door twitched open and Techie and Perkins stepped in.

"Hey sarge," Techie said.

"Only you sarge, would get shot in the head, live and have a hot woman put you back together," Perkins teased him. Booth smiled but his eyelids were beginning to droop.

"Take the rest of the unit and go to the hotel. You can come visit tomorrow," Brennan ordered pushing them out the door. They waved as they walked out the door. Dr. Grayson finished his stitching and stood up.

"Oh yeah the two really nice looking women and the geeks they were with said they'd be back tomorrow. I ran into them into the hall," Dr. Grayson said.

"That would be Dr. Saroyan, Dr. Hodgins, his wife Angela and Dr. Sweets," Brennan corrected sharply. The doctor nodded and left quietly after gently resettling Booth back on the bed.

"Go to sleep. I'll be right here," she said leaning over to kiss him on the forehead.

"Lower," he said. She kissed his eyes.

"Lower." She kissed his nose.

"Lower." She softly kissed him on the lips.

"Better," he muttered as his exhausted mind slipped into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay Up next..The Dropa Tribe, alpha females, a stupid nurse (no offense intended to nurses out there, ya'll rock), the FBI, video tapes, a shower, and some pants cutting. Bet that last one got your attention didn't it.**

**A/N2: Okay so the neckbrace Booth is wearing resembles one that is commonly made however I found a company that manufactors custom made ones. The one he is using is a hard plastic neckbrace that rises up from the neck to the back of the head, giving added support to the back of the head. Just so we're all on the same page and not thinking he's wearing a soft neckbrace.**

**Reviews last chapter were awesome, I would love to see lots today to!**


	49. Just Call Me Booth

Disclaimer: Yep it's true I don't own Bones =).

**JET1967: Dominant personalities or as Brennan would call them alphas draw people in ;-) and she would be a definite alpha female.**  
><strong>Berniej: *rubs hands together and laughs maniacally* My brain is really twisted I can come up with all kinds of crap to happen to them. Wow, that sounded evil even to me...<strong>  
><strong>Stranger: Welcome to the party =) still have quite a few more chapters to go. I've still got a few more surprises up my sleeve. Nothing major mind you but still...<strong>

**Thank You All for your awesome reviews. Glad I got that sappy, fluffy stuff right ;-). **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: Just Call Me Booth<strong>

Brennan sat down as Booth slid into an exhausted slumber and held his hand. Looking at the clock she realized the hospital had gotten dark and quiet. Turning on the TV Brennan flipped through the channels until she found a documentary on The Dropa tribes in China.

Sitting back she zoned in on the tv and everything except the beep of Booth's heart monitor faded into the background. She would glance up as the nurses came into check his vitals. When Brennan again looked at the clock, she blinked at the time, it was midnight. Digging in the duffel bag she was using she saw Angela had brought her pajamas. Sliding into them Brennan crawled into the bed on the otherside of the room and slid into much needed sleep.

**July 29th**

Every time the nurse came in to check on Booth, Brennan's eyes would slit and she would watch. When the nurses changed shifts at 5am she got up and grabbed her clothes. Going into the locker room Brennan got into the shower thanking Angela silently for her regular body wash and shampoo. Finishing up she got dressed and headed back to Booth's room. Sitting down in the chair next to the bed Brennan noticed that Booth's eyes were open.

"Hey," she said quietly with a smile.

"Hey," he said.

"So what is going to happen now?" Booth asked in a quiet tone.,

"You are going to stay here as long as necessary. You are going to do exactly what the doctor says. You are going to get better," Brennan stated in a firm tone. Booth chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yes Dr. Brennan," he said with teasing sarcasm.

"Don't shove your luck Booth. I watched you die on that helicopter, I saw your heart stop. I don't know when it happened but I need you in my life. If you are dead you can not be in my life," she told him sharply.

"Push Bones, push your luck," he corrected with a grin. A throbbing pain started at the base of his skull. Reaching his hand up he tried to try to rub his neck and winced when his hand touched the neck brace.

"Don't touch it, your skin has bruised from the surgery and the brace will irritate your skin," she told him as she pulled his hands down.

"Can I sit up? I'd rather look at you than the ceiling," he asked hopefully. Brennan reached over and pushed the call button, a nurse strode in frowning.

"What?" She asked in an unpleasant manner.

"Booth would like to sit up and I am unable to facilitate that movement alone," Brennan growled irritated at the woman's bad attitude.

"That's my alpha female," Booth rumbled with a grin. Turning to Booth Brennan raised her eyebrow at his rumbled comment.

"I don't know who you think you are," huffed out the nurse.

"I know who I am, I do not have to think about it," Brennan stated with her jaw clenched.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Your upsetting the patient," the nurse snarled out hearing the heart rate monitor pick up. Brennan glanced at Booth and tried not to laugh. All that came out was a squelched giggle.

"What is so amusing?" The nurse glared at her then at Booth. Booth held his hands up defensively and grinned.

"He's not upset," Brennan stated trying not to laugh.

"He obviously is his heart rate has increased," the nurse snarled pointing to the monitor. Brennan rolled her eyes and looked at Booth.

"Bones, don't you do it! I swear," Booth growled in a low tone. Brennan shrugged then turned around grabbed her duffel and left the room.

"Bones, get back here," Booth yelled closing his eyes and sighing in pain that his yell caused.

"Mr. Booth, you need to calm down," the nurse chided with a flirty smile.

"If you do not get her back here, I will," Booth snarled at the irritating woman. The nurse chuckled at his cranky snarl until she realized he was trying to sit up and leave the bed. Gently pushing him back down she smiled at him.

"I know you are a big strong guy," she said trying to stroke his ego "but you need to stay put. I will put the bed up and then set up the pillow so that you may sit up. Sliding the pillow under his head she stepped back to make sure it would stay put.

"Now let's see about a bath for you," she said with a smile.

"Absolutely not, if anyone is going to bathe me it's Bones. Second to that it will be me," he growled at the woman.

"Seeley are you being a bad patient," Cam chided. The nurse turned around and glared at yet another woman entering the room.

"No! Nurse Ratched, over here decided Bones didn't need to be here. And don't call me Seeley, Camille," Booth growled. Cam raised her eyebrow at Booth while trying not to smirk.

"Okay, Okay fine it was me. I wouldn't let Bones tell Ratchet over here that I wasn't upset but turned on by Bones' display of aggression. So Bones left, now go get her before this nurse puts her hands on me again," Booth pleaded. The nurse took a step back in surprise.

"If you like aggression I can do that as well Mr. Booth," the nurse said with a flirty smile. Booth scowled at her then sent a pleading look to Cam who was silently laughing.

"CAAAMMMMMM," Booth groaned out.

"Nurse, Booth has eyes for only one woman. You are not she," Cam said definitively.

"I am here to take care of Mr. Booth's every need," the nurse said staunchly.

"His needs have been adequately been taken care of by his friends. Now you can come in to check his vitals or administer medication. All other needs we will take care of," Cam said with authority.

"Mr. Booth needs a bath," the nurse argued.

"Then Dr. Brennan will take care of it. Leave NOW," Cam told her with emphasis on the word now. The nurse turned and stalked from the room muttering under her breath. Booth chuckled at Cam's vehemence that Brennan would take care of him. Cam sat down next to him with a smile.

"Seeley you can't keep doing this to us. The fear of you dying or worse yet being told you were dead. Parks told me about what happened after your surgery," Cam said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Booth queried with a frown of confusion.

"Dr. Brennan cried for over an hour in a room full of complete strangers. She almost passed out in the waiting room. You have got to be more careful," she said with reproach. Booth grimaced at the thought of Brennan crying in public. He knew she hated that more than almost anything.

"Cam I didn't do the hero thing. I was shoved in front of a bullet by one of my own," Booth said in a fierce whisper. Cam's mouth fell open and her eyes widened in shock as she let out a gasp.

"You remember?"

"Some of it, or most of it I should say. After I leave here, I am finished with the military. They would have to throw me in jail and even then I would not come back. As it is, I am wondering if the FBI will still let me be a field agent after this," Booth growled.

"They will," came the low statement from the doorway. Cam and Booth looked up and saw Brennan standing in the doorway.

"I have already spoke with Cullen, who informed me, that if you can pass the physical that you would be able to return to active field duty," she told them with a small smile. Booth let out a sigh of relief and grinned.

"Dr. Hollis, the neurosurgeon who preformed your surgery would like to use the tape of your surgery and injury for educational studies if you would allow him too. I was just speaking with him in the hallway," Brennan informed him.

"Why would anyone want to study my surgery or injury? It is nothing special," Booth grumbled.

"Actually Booth your case is very special. Only five percent of people with gun shots to the head survive," Cam told him in a serious tone.

"The fact that your skull was busted and glued back together without major damage to the menegis also factors in. The normal procedure for fixing that particular issue is a plate in your skull," Brennan told him.

"So when can I get out of here?"

"Booth your skull needs time to begin to fuse the cracks together. We can ask Dr. Hollis when he comes for his afternoon rounds. I have arranged for massage chair to be put in the shower so you can take a shower instead of a sponge bath," Brennan told him. He rolled his eyes at the thought of feeling like an invalid.

"That's quite ingenious Dr. Brennan," Cam complimented her.

"It was not my idea, one of the orderlies saw me watching the therapy sessions and asked if he could help. So I told him my issue and he suggested it," Brennan said truthfully.

"I'll have to wash your hair Booth. I don't want you to put to much pressure on the back of your skull," she continued.

"Only my hair," Booth said with a pout. Cam snickered at his comment and Brennan smirked.

"I think you can handle everything else," she told him. . A male nurse pushed a wheel chair into the room and helped move Booth to the wheel chair by holding his arms and supporting most of his weight as Booth shuffled to the chair. Brennan turned to Cam and asked,

"I left a necessary bag in the nurses locker room can you please get it. It's the black duffel bag on the bench."

"Sure no problem," Cam readily replied and headed towards the locker room. The nurse pushed Booth down the hall into a bathroom that was reminiscent of a locker room shower.

"Dr. Brennan," Cam called out.

Brennan stepped from the shower area and accepted the bag with a thanks. Pulling out the shampoo and body wash she carried them into the shower and set them within arms reach.

The nurse tried to help and Brennan shooed him from the shower. Brennan helped Booth get on the massage chair, pulled off his hospital gown and stepped away.

As she stepped near the door she told Booth,  
>"Let me know when your ready for me to wash your hair or if you need help."<p>

"Uh huh," Booth told her with a grunt. The nurse narrowed his eyes at Brennan and she narrowed hers in return. Camille was sitting on one of the benches behind them.

"Seeley Booth is a proud man. He would never let you help him for two reasons. One, your a man and two. he doesn't want your help. He is physically able to do this with little to no help," Cam told the nurse. The nurse looked at Cam and nodded in understanding, he then turned to Brennan with a quirked eyebrow.

"This is the less embarrassing of the two scenarios. I got the more embarrassing one at Camp Phoenix," she muttered.

"I've never seen a patient actually survive a gun shot wound to the head. He has a will of steel," the nurse said with a grin. Brennan and Cam both nodded in agreement.

They stood waiting and then they heard,  
>"Bones."<p>

Brennan walked in and winced at the sight of the bruising on the back of his head and neck. She walked up to him and removed his neck brace. Holding his head under his chin in one hand she poured shampoo directly on his scalp with the other hand. She gently massaged his head working around the stitches.

"This is embarrassing," Booth mumbled.

"You mean like not being able to move your body at all and having someone else wash you?" Brennan said with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Point to you,"Booth admitted with a small frown.

"Booth your trapezius muscles had to be detached and need time to heal. Right now your muscles would be unable to hold your head up. Cut yourself some pants," she told him gently.

"Slack it's cut yourself some slack Bones," Booth chuckled out then sighed. She continued to gently wash his hair then helped him rinse it out. She gently rubbed his hair dry then dried his back, neck and shoulders. Handing him the towel she replaced his neck brace. Then she went to get him clothes while he dried the rest of his body off. She came back carrying a short sleeved button up shirt with a dragon on it and a pair of shorts. She helped him on with the shirt then helped him put on his shorts while Cam supported him as he stood. Placing him back into the wheel chair the nurse pushed him over to the elevator.

"Uh, my room is back over there," Booth pointed out.

"Booth they moved you to a regular room. Which means after they get you set back up everyone will be coming in see you," Cam told him.

Brennan strode out of the shower room carrying the duffel bag and got on the elevator with them. When Booth was settled into the bed and all of his IV's hooked back up, it was five minutes before visiting hours started. He was sitting up in the bed with the neck brace on and a pillow behind his head. Next thing Booth knew his room was close to being over crowded. His entire unit, Parks, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets and Cam were in his room.

"Wow sarge that's a nasty bruise you got there," Goodman said with a smirk.

"You would have one too Goodman if they peeled the skin off the back of your head," Booth quipped back. Dr. Hollis chose that moment to enter the room. He gaped at the amount of people in the room.

"Okay Mr. Booth-" He was interrupted with a chorus of,

"Agent Booth," and "Sergeant Major Booth," corrections. The doctor chuckled and looked at Booth for the correct answer.

"Just call me Booth it's easier," he told the doctor with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so yeah Booth probably shouldn't be moving but I'm not writting a weeks worth of him laying in bed with nothing to do, no case, no real treatment blah blah so we're moving quicker than is probably possible. Hey it is TV right? LOL. Anyway, up next...hospital food (YUM), Hodgins gets busted, narcotics, Booth lite, Purity prayers, cosmic balance sheet.**

**Reviews are awesome and you guys are really good at it so keep 'em coming.**


	50. Booth Whisperer

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones...but my birthday is in two months, maybe my husband will...NAHH!

**Cremant: There's a one liner in here that should answer your question.**  
><strong>Berniej: I know I know, in real life the nurses would have security escort them out. I'm just paying back all the stinking hospital's I've been in through my fanfic. Personal pretend vengance =D.<strong>  
><strong>Smartin555: I'm thinking Francis's trial will be a sequel thing, still working on that though. I'm making a list of things that need to be put in the sequel lol.<strong>  
><strong>drjamband: S4E9 The Con Man in the Meth Lab "Jared is a real Booth," Brennan..."hmmm Jared is Booth lite," Angela..teehhee I just always loved that scene.<strong>  
><strong>Becksbones: Huh, Fanfic probably had a brainfart, but hey it worked out well you weren't late!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47: Booth Whisperer<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Just call me Booth it's easier," he told the doctor with a grin.<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay Booth. As you know your surgery went well. Your CAT scans are showing no swelling, and for all intensive purposes you are healing more than adequately. We are going to hold you for another two days, do another scan then discharge you to Phoenix with limited mobility," the doctor told him. Booth groaned at the thought of two more days of hospital food.<p>

"I believe what Booth is trying to say is that he does not like the food. Is there anyway we can bring in outside food for him?" Brennan asked with a smirk on her face. Booth looked at her and chuckled. Dr. Hollis looked from one to the other and shook his head in wonderment.

"They do it all the time doc," Parks said with a laugh.

"That will be acceptable Dr. Brennan," Dr. Hollis told them.

"Booth, I was wondering if you would sign a release allowing me to use your recent injury in a study? It would be completely confidential of course," the doctor said.

"Sure I don't see a problem with it," Booth told him.

"I would need to be able to access your medical file while you are recovering to track the progress," the doctor said placing the papers in front of Booth.

Booth gestured Brennan forward and handed them to her. She read them and placed the ones he should sign in front of him. Booth clumsily grasped the pen in his hand and scrawled his signature across the lines she indicated.

"There is no need to gain complete access to his medical file. I will send the necessary information if you provided me with a fax number," Brennan told Dr. Hollis, handing him the medical release papers.

Standing behind Dr. Hollis, Booth's unit smirked as Brennan took charge of the situation then again when the slightly flustered doctor took his leave to finish his rounds. The men in Booth's unit sprawled around his room and the ladies perched on seats, when Henderson walked in. Brennan sniggered as the men jumped to their feet and to attention quick as a wink. The squint squad flinched at the sudden motion surrounding them.

"Well it looks like Tempe did a good job with your head boy," Henderson teased Booth.

"She always gives 100%, general," Booth agreed with a smile. Henderson laughed and looked around at the men in the room. Noticing there were a few more faces he looked over at Brennan in question.

"James, this is Dr. Camille Saroyan, Dr. Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro-Hodgins and I believe you know Dr. Lance Sweets. They work with Booth and I in Washington," she introduced them.

"Everyone, this is Lieutenant General James Henderson," she told them. They shook hands with the general.

"Don't even think about it Hodgins," Booth warned in a low tone. Henderson let out a chuckle and looked over at Booth.

"It's okay Sergeant Major. I'm sure Dr. Jack Hodgins of the Cantilever Group has a theory as to how I know you and you ended up getting shot by a traitor," Henderson said with a laugh. Hodgins mouth fell open and he began to stutter out sound.

"Dr. Hodgins did you seriously think the U.S. government did not watch conspiracy theories? Some of them are completely nuts, others well, they help to ferret out ones we would have otherwise missed. We keep a special eye on genius's and large money holders. Since you fall under both, we have been watching you for years," Henderson explained. The unit burst into laughter at Henderson's statement.

"See! See! I told you Ange, you didn't believe me. She did not believe me when I said the US government was keeping track of me," Hodgins said to the room in general. Henderson walked over to Brennan and pulled her into a hug.

"I just came to check on you Booth. I see your in good hands, I'll be heading back to Phoenix again. I still have a few more weeks left of my trip here. If you need anything please let me know," he told her quietly.

Brennan nodded when Henderson stepped back. Turning around he left the room without saying anything else. Booth's unit slumped back down onto the floor and Cam chuckled at them.

"So we're back to Phoenix day after tomorrow huh," Techie said.

"I know I am and I am not looking forward to the ride," Booth muttered wincing at the thought of bouncing through the desert in an Army vehicle. Hodgins walked out into the hallway and wandered off.

"Where is Hodgins going?" Oaks asked sticking his head out the door.

"Lord only knows, he wanders off without saying anything all the time. It's his paranoia kicking in," Angela said waving her hand. Brennan had been watching Booth and noticed him wincing, trying to rub his neck and the droop of his eyes. She reached over and hit the button for a dose of pain medication.

"Okay guys enough for now. You have downtown Kabul to explore. Go find something to do and come back after lunch. Angela, Cam, Private Wilkins told me about a women's market you may want to check out," Brennan said gently ushering everyone out the door.

Booth grinned at her when she shut the door then walked over to the window and lowered the blinds. She sat down and propped her feet up on the end of the bed near his. He grinned at her and she looked at him.

"Sorry Booth did you want to lie back?"

"Uh yeah that would be good," he said with a silly smile.

She chuckled and then asked,  
>"Are your narcotics kicking in?"<p>

"Uh huh," he said sleepily.

She chuckled again as she tucked the pillow behind his head then lowered his bed in the mostly reclined position. When he was laying back she leaned over and kissed his forehead. Before she pulled back he was softly snoring.

Settling back down in the chair, Brennan propped her feet up on the end of the bed, picked up the TV remote and began flicking through the channels. Finally she settled on a documentary called The Shadow of Vesuvius. An hour later she found her eyelids getting heavy and her head listed off to the side as she fell asleep.

Another two hours later Angela quietly opened the door to find Brennan sleeping with her feet propped on Booth's bed and Booth watching Brennan through slitted eyelids. Angela smirked at him and watched as he began to grin. She laughed quietly and set down Brennan's computer on his rolling tray.

After watching Booth adjust his bed into a sitting position, Angela set Brennan's computer on the rolling tray. Flipping open the computer Angela double clicked then slid the tray forward towards Booth. Stepping back she slipped quietly from the room leaving Booth alone with a sleeping Brennan. Booth blinked and watched as his brother popped on the screen.

"Seeley!" Jared said loudly.

"Quiet, Bones is sleeping," Booth said in a quiet voice.

"So, she's there huh. I guess it should be no surprise," Jared chuckled then continued,

"I can't believe that Cam called me and not Tempe. What the hell man." Booth grimaced then almost jumped out of his skin when he heard.

"I have been fairly busy, Jared," Brennan said in a voice husky with sleep.

"Tempe, you could have called. You called Angela didn't you?" Jared told her in a cranky tone. Angela strode back through the door carrying bags of chinese take out, Hodgins followed with coffee.

"Actually Booth lite, Private Goodman called me not Bren. She was busy being unconscious after putting your sexy brother's skull back together. So you should be thanking her not complaining," Angela said in a cheery voice.

"Did you just call me Booth lite?" Jared sputtered and choked as Angela got out plates. Cam came in the door and started laughing.

"Tell me you did not call him that Angela? You knew that would tick him off," Cam laughed and started passing around coffee.

"Wait you have Tempe, Cam, and Angela there in the room with you? What did you get shot in the head?" The room dropped into silence and Jared's mouth fell open.

"Hey what are you doin- Oh my god. Seeley you got shot in the head," Jared's voice came from behind Booth's head where Brennan was holding the computer. She leaned over and set the computer down and when Booth saw Jared's face and growled at him.

"What? She just put them there where I could see them," Jared said as he laughed.

"Stop poking the bear Jared," Cam snorted out. Brennan sat back down and grabbed her cup of coffee. She took a sip and Angela handed her a plate of food. Angela leaned over and handed a plate to Booth who smiled at him.

"Jesus, Lover of chastity, Mary, Mother most pure, and Joseph, chaste guardian of the Virgin, to you I come at this hour, begging you to plead with God for me," Jared's voice pled from the computer.

Cam and Booth burst into laughter at Jared's prayer. Booth winced and Brennan saw a thin trickle of blood dripped down his neck. Brennan stood up and pushed Booth forward at his lower back, he scooted forward carefully.

She slid in behind him and his unit chose that moment to walk through the door. They started wolf whistling and Jared was waggling his eyebrows at Booth.

"Booth you pulled a stitch. Angela hand me that tissue," Brennan commanded.

"I can hold that Bones," Booth said in a cranky voice.

"No, because if you put to much pressure on it you will crack your skull again," Brennan said firmly.

"I can hold it if you want studly," Angela offered with a smirk.

"No thanks Angela, Bones seems to have it under control," Booth said gruffly.

"I have no control here," Brennan breathed near his ear and Booth's face started to turn red.

"Seeley are you blushing?"

"Seeley? Seriously your name is Seeley," Brown choked out. Brennan glared at him and he backed down. Jared smirked at Booth and Brennan glared at Jared over Booth's shoulder. Jared threw his hands up in a defensive gesture as he smirked at her.

"Bones, stop terrorizing them," Booth grunted.

Pulling the tissue away, Brennan prodded at the stitch and leaned in closer to get a look at it. When it didn't bleed she slid from behind him and stood over her chair which Wilson was sitting in. Crossing her arms and tapping her foot, Brennan pointedly glared at Wilson. He sat talking with Hodgins and he jumped when he heard.

"Dude, she WILL shove you out of that chair," Jared said in a laughing tone. Brennan turned her head towards Jared.

"Would you like to meet me for lunch when we get back?"

"I don't think so Tempe," Jared laughed out. Wilson just stared in amusement at her. Growling she turned around and slid in behind Booth again.

"You don't mind if I sit here do you Booth?"

"Nahh you're fine," Booth choked out.

"She still calls you Booth, Seels? That's just not normal," Jared teased.

Booth leaned forward with a groan like he wanted to bang his head on the table. He found his way barred by a pair of hands that were wrapped around him, one around his chest and one around his forehead. Booth heard Cam and Angela laughing in the background.

"Dr. B he wasn't actually going to bang his head. He was just pretending," Hodgins laughed out.

"Be that as it may he is pulling his stitches again," Brennan said as she pulled his head back towards her and held out her hand.

Wilson put a tissue in her hand then made a face about the sight of the back of Booth's head. Brennan pulled the tissue away and looked down at it. Tossing the tissue into the small waste basket next to the bed, Brennan looked down and saw the knots next to Booth's spine. Placing her thumbs on his lower back she pushed.

"Bones what are you-." Booth was cut off by the sound of three loud pops and he groaned going a little bit limp. Sliding out from behind him, Brennan gently pressed him back against the bed. Moving to the end of the bed she picked up her plate and sat down near his feet.

"You know Booth, you should have said something," Brennan chastised. Booth just gave her a lazy grin and turned back to the screen.

"So does Parker know?" Booth asked Jared with a small frown furrowing his brow in concern.

"I called Rebecca," Cam told him. Booth nodded and picked at his food.

"So when are you coming home man?" Jared asked Booth with grimace . Booth looked at Brennan with a lifted eyebrow in question.

"Two weeks is the earliest you can fly," she told him.

He looked at Jared and said,  
>"Two weeks."<p>

"When are you leaving the hospital?"

"Two days," Booth said between mouthfuls of food.

"Okay. Oh, and Tempe Russ wants to talk to you at some point. He seemed a little upset about something. I'll see you in a couple of weeks Seel," Jared told him. Booth nodded and closed the computer when the screen flashed to the Jeffersonian logo.

"So what are all of you still doing here? Shouldn't you be back at camp?" Booth asked looking around at his unit.

"Naahhh the general arranged it so we could stay here with you until you left. Even then from what I've heard we'll be sitting on our butts doing all kinds of paper work, until we go home in two weeks," Addison told him. Booth grunted at Addison's statement. Finishing his lunch Booth sat thoughtfully then frowned. Brennan looked at him and cocked her head in question.

"Did we accomplish the mission goal?" Booth asked in a quiet tone. Wilson let out a grunt but nodded yes.

"Johnson nailed the target and Davis hit the sniper that hit you," he said with satisfaction. Booth sighed and grunted. Brennan watched as his eyes clouded over with guilt. Standing up Brennan walked towards the head of the bed.

"We'll get two more for your cosmic balance," she said whispered after she had leaned over close to his ear. When she stood up he gave her a small smile. With a sigh Booth closed his eyes to cover the relief that would be on display for everyone to see.

"She's a Booth whisperer," Techie said with a smirk, Sweets chuckled at the statement.

"That's exactly what she is," Sweets said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Both documentaries listed in MiM are real National Geographic Documentaries. Thought you might like to know that absolutely useless fact (I like useless facts, I loved Vincent lol). Anyways..tomorrow we have, shopping (o.O), Brennan's weight, Parker, sex talk, and the p word. And it's not an M chapter either hee hee ).**

**Reveiws are awesome, and they're were you tell me what you might like to see in the sequel ;-).**


	51. The Sex Talk

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones

**AuthorsCamelot: Welcome to my weird world where sometimes the rules just don't apply *lol* Glad your enjoying the story. Already mapping out the case for the sequel.**  
><strong>Chkgun93: *snort* you think that now until I start running amok in the military again *snicker*<strong>  
><strong>Flyingbouffant: Thanks, I had a lot of fun writting this one. I do my best with the characters, just hoping I can do as well with the sequel. <strong>  
><strong>Berniej: One more thing will hit them but nothing too major.<strong>  
><strong>jsboneslover: Umm let's see no way to say it without giving stuff away so I'll just say because I wanted to =D<strong>  
><strong>Nertooold54: Bleh like I said I didn't want to write a weeks worth of Booth laying in a hospital bed =P<strong>

**Thank you EVERYONE for your awesome reviews. I'm glad that you all are enjoying my story. **

* * *

><p><em>"She's a Booth whisperer," Techie said with a smirk, Sweets chuckled at the statement.<em>

_"That's exactly what she is," Sweets said with a smile._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48: The Sex Talk<strong>

"Sweets keep talking and I will shoot you," Booth threatened. He grimaced as pain shot from his spine up to the back of his head. Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes at the sudden sharp pain. Brennan leaned over to hit the button for his pain medication when he caught her wrist.

"No, no more meds," he grunted out.

"Booth stop being irrational. You had major surgery two days ago," she said in a soft tone.

Grimacing again, Booth let go of her wrist. Hitting the button once Brennan dispensed a dose of pain reliever. Everyone in the room had been talking for about half an hour but got quiet as they heard his soft snore. Chuckling his unit filed out of the room and into the hallway. Brennan picked up her laptop and began searching the internet. Her bottom lip tucked in her teeth.

"What are you concentrating on so hard sweetie?" Angela asked with a light laugh.

"Shopping," Brennan said dismissively. Pausing, Brennan thought for a moment then cocked her head. Hodgins eyes got wide at her actions and he started to chuckle.

"Hodgins may I speak with you in the hallway please?" Brennan asked with a thoughtful face.

"Sure Dr. B," Hodgins said with a smile.

The rest of the squint squad watched as Brennan and Hodgins went into the hallway. Brennan spoke for a few minutes, with a large smile Hodgins nodded a yes. The two scientists continued speaking for a few more moments. When they entered the room Brennan sat back down and returned to shopping on the internet. Half and hour later with a satisfied smile she put her lap top to the side.

"Find everything Dr. B?"

"Yes, Hodgins I did thank you. Now if you all will excuse me I have a few phone calls to make and another person to speak to," Brennan said standing as she spoke. She quickly left the room and everyone but Hodgins looked around in confusion. Hodgins sat back, crossed his arms and began to chuckle. By dinner time Brennan had returned looking better than she had in days.

"Where were you?" Angela asked with a prodding grin.

"I went over to the hotel and got a real shower and arranged for somethings for when Booth returns to Phoenix for the next two weeks. As well as some clothing for the next couple of days," Brennan said with as smile.

"Think they'll have digs for us?" Sweets asked questioningly.

"They do not have digs of any sort Dr. Sweets it is a military camp," Brennan told him.

"Sweetie, Sweets means a place for us to stay," Angela explained with a laugh.

"You want to stay?" Brennan said in amazement.

"Yes, you two need our help. You both need to be taken care of and who better to do it than family," Hodgins told her with a smile. Nodding Brennan stepped out into the hallway and lifted her phone to her ear, a few moments later she entered with a frown still holding the open phone in her hand.

"It looks like they just had a large influx of soldiers and only have the tent that I was staying in," Brennan said with another frown. Looking at each other the squints all shrugged then nodded at each other.

"We can all sleep in the same tent," they said in unison.

"Okay, we can arrange that, how many cots do you need?" A voice said from the phone and the squints jumped. Brennan looked around and counted.

"Two because we can use the cot Booth had been sleeping on and I won't need the one I was using previously," Brennan said definitively. Cam's eyebrow rose and Hodgins started chuckling as he caught on to what she was thinking.

"Okay, we can arrange that, the ahh supplies you ordered came in today," the voice told her and she nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"Private Briggs and Sergeant Parks will be coming back before you do to take care of that. Do you want the cots in that same tent?" The voice from the phone questioned.

"Yes please," Brennan said.

"Okay, we'll take care of it," the voice told her. She smiled and hung up the phone slipping it into her pocket.

"What are you up to Bones?" Came the groggy question from Booth's bed.

"My weight is not up for discussion," Brennan told him.

"I meant what are you arranging," he said with a dry chuckle. Walking to the bed while he pushed the bed into an upright position, Brennan handed him a cup with a drink and a straw.

"I am arranging sleeping quarters for everyone. They have decided to stay and help us, with what I am not really sure but they are staying," Brennan explained. Booth glanced at the squints with a smile.

"I'm going to go find us some dinner," Cam said glancing at her watch. She strode out the door with purpose. Everyone turned to look at Booth and Brennan.

"So we're going to be squashed into one tent like a can of sardines," Booth said with a laugh.

"No the tents are able to be expanded, so they are expanding it so that we will all have adequate room," Brennan stated. Brennan's computer beeped and she flipped it open.

"Dear lord, Seeley Booth, Oh hi Dr. Brennan sorry about that," Rebecca apologized. Brennan smiled and placed the computer on the bed tray and pushed it over Booth's lap.

"Wow, Seeley that looks pretty bad. Parker is here but I wanted to see you first to make sure you wanted to talk to him," she said to him.

"Yeah, I'd love to. I thought Jared was going to pick him up," Booth said with concern.

"Parker started worrying at 5am and has been pestering me since then to come in," she said with a sigh.

"Sorry about that," Booth apologized.

"Jared didn't tell us much, just that something happened and you were in the hospital," she said with a frown.

"I ahh seemed to have been pushed in front of a bullet," Booth said.

"Is it serious?" Rebecca asked with a frown.

"It was, but not so much anymore," Booth replied.

"Booth," Brennan reprimanded sharply. The squints burst into laughter at Brennan's sharp reprimand.

"Sounds like the doctor disagrees Seeley," Rebecca teased him. Booth rolled his eyes with a sigh, his face lit up and everyone in the room knew he had spotted Parker.  
>"Dad!" Parker's voice filled the room with child like exuberance.<p>

"Hey Bub. What are you doing?"

"Talking to you on the computer," Parker said with a Brennan like tone of exasperation in his voice. Booth looked at Brennan with a grin, she blushed and sat down in the chair.

"Dad what happened to you? You look really bad. What are you wearing around your neck?" Parker asked the concern evident in his voice.

"I ahh..," Booth wasn't sure how to respond.

"Parker a bad man pushed your father in front of a bullet, it hit your father's cranium but he will be fine. That is a neck brace it is helping him hold his head up while it heals," Brennan told him leaning over to the computer.

"BONES!" Parker smiled then waved at her, she returned the smile and sat back down.

"Thank you for that succinct explanation Bones," Booth said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"You seemed to be having issues figuring out how to tell him so I did," Brennan said with a glare.

"Yeah, Bones only tells the truth. She doesn't treat me like a little kid. That is cool," Parker said with a serious look on his face.

"That's why, when it's time to talk about sex I'm going to talk to her. You turn red any time anyone says the word and I don't think you know anything about it," Parker continued with a grin. Booth's face turned beet red and he struggled to breathe. The squint squad burst into rolling laughter and Rebecca covered her face with her hands.

"Parker Booth!" Booth strangled out in embarrassment and frustration.

"Yes Dad?" Parker asked in a calm voice.

"You're to young to even know what sex is and if you have questions you will ask either me or your mother. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," Parker said chagrined. The squints were trying hard to muffle their laughs and tears were rolling down Angela's face.

"Are you really going to be okay Dad?" Parker asked with concern still on his face. Booth instantly relaxed and his blush faded as he realized that his son was just honestly speaking his mind. Much like someone else Booth loved.

"Yeah bub I am. Bones and the squints are here taking care of me," Booth said soothingly.

"Okay, I have to go to school now or I will be late," Parker said looking at the time on the computer.

"Okay bub, I'll talk to you soon okay," Booth promised with a smile.

"Yeah Dad," he said with a smile. Rebecca waved at Booth as she was pulled out the door by Parker. Hitting the button to close the connection he cut his eyes over at Brennan who was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Not funny Bones, not funny at all," Booth mumbled as the blush began creeping up his face at the laughter echoing around the room.

"It would seem the evidence says otherwise. Everyone but you is laughing," she said with a grin. Dr. Hollis chose that moment to stride into the room.

"Are you okay Booth? Your face is awfully red. You're not feeling warm are you?" Dr. Hollis questioned with concern furrowing his brow. This just started a new round of laughter and the doctor looked around the room in confusion.

"I'm fine really," Booth strangled out.

"Alright then. Tomorrow I want you to start walking. We need to make sure that your injury and subsequent surgery has not affected your balance," the doctor said reading over Booth's chart.

"You have nylon sutures so they will have to be removed by one of the doctors at Camp Phoenix. As I have told Dr. Brennan sleeping on those cots may be an issue but she has assured me that she will take care of that. You need to take it easy for the first two weeks and gradually work your way into a soft neck brace. Of course, the timing will depend on how you are feeling, could be sooner or later for the soft neck brace. You will need therapeutic massages on the neck muscles so that they do not atrophy. Again Dr. Brennan said she will take care of that," Dr. Hollis ran through the information. Booth raised his eyebrow as his eyes cut in Brennan's direction.

"Barring any infection or nerve damage you will be free to leave the day after tomorrow. However, I will expect updates from your doctors on the base," he said with finality.

"I would nod in acceptance but I don't seem to be able to do that," Booth said with a grin. The doctor smiled flipped his chart closed and nodded in agreement.

"So I will check in with you tomorrow morning. I will have the nurses remove your catheter and we will put you on oral pain relievers," Dr. Hollis told him.

With another nod the doctor left the room which had fallen into a comfortable silence. Cam arrived just after the doctor left and they settled into eat dinner. Booth looked over at what Brennan was eating and made a face. Grinning she took another bite of her food. After the group had finished dinner, the visiting hours were over and the nurse ushered the squints from the room.

The team promised to return the next day and left the room. The nurse came back into the room and Brennan stepped out and down the hall to allow him some privacy while they removed the catheter. When the nurse left the room, Brennan stepped back in.

"I really dislike catheters," Booth grumbled his face pink.

"I think you dislike having someone touch your pe-"

"Bones," Booth interrupted. Grinning she shook her head at his modesty. Sitting down Brennan handed Booth the remote to the TV, reaching over she picked up her computer and began typing. The nurse returned with his dose of pain medications and glared at Brennan.

"Visiting hours are over Miss," the nurse said staunchly.

"I know that," came Brennan's distracted reply.

"That means you need to leave," the nurse said bluntly.

"No," came Brennan's reply, she had not even looked up. Booth was smothering a chuckle when the nurse glared at him.

"She's not leaving, so you might as well just give up," he shrugged as he told the nurse. The day nurse was walking by to leave for the night and heard the conversation.

"Janice, Dr. Brennan doesn't leave. She'll probably use the showers in the locker room in the morning as well," she told the evening nurse apparently named Janice. Turning Janice nodded her head and left the room. Brennan's face scrunched in concentration and Booth watched her with a smile.

"Bones what are you doing that requires that much concentration?"

"Writing the outline for my next book," she replied tucking her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I thought you had already started your next book," Booth said mildly.

"This would be the book following the one I am currently working on," she said in return.

"So you are writing two books at one time?"

"No, I am currently writing one book. However, I had an idea for another book. So I am writing the outline so that when I finish this book, I can begin the next one," she said with a shake of her head.

Booth shook his head with a grin and went back to watching tv. He almost wished he wasn't being discharged so soon. It had been awhile since he had been able to watch tv. Two hours later Brennan looked up when she heard a soft snore. Smiling she took the remote from Booth's hand and turned off the TV. Propping her feet up on the end of the bed Brennan continued to type.

Janice came in at one am to check Booth's vitals and almost laughed. The woman she had been told about was sitting with her feet propped on the end of the bed, a computer open in her lap, fast asleep. Walking quietly across the room Janice approached the bed and took his vitals. As she was writing them down, she glanced up and realized he was watching the woman sleep.

"Are you in pain Mr. Booth?" Janice whispered.

"No," he whispered back. Nodding she carried his chart into the hall and smiled to herself as she walked to the nurses station.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay so currently I am working on three stories at one time. One is close to being finished, the next in the snake bite series (got tired of writing sequel to..). So that will be the third one after Teaching Agents to Squint. Okay so for next chapter.. Max lets something slip, Barbie makes ANOTHER showing, More about Booth's underwear. To be honest there is not a whole lot in the next chapter. I appologize for that but kinda have to have some transitional chapters.**

**Reviews are awesome and I love reading them. Plus I'd love to see what you want to see in the sequel since I haven't started writting it yet. So leave those reviews! Lurkers, if you want to let me know you can always PM me =).**


	52. Let's Play Army

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones..atleast I'm pretty sure I don't.

**Eowyngoldberry: I'm so sorry but I need her more yet. Eventually, well okay not in this story but eventually.**  
><strong>Jrfanfrommo: Sorry can't tell you that ;-) You'll have to read this one and then wait for the sequel.<strong>  
><strong>Cremant: I got tired of putting Sequel to, sequel to..blah blah so I'm calling the set of stories starting with Lockdown at the lab, the snake bite series (she got bit by a snake o.O).<strong>  
><strong>The sequel will have a Hodgins worthy conspiracy, however no Broadsky, just didn't like him bleh.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgn93: Given Brennan's evolution it is a very good probability ;-).<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49: Let's Play Army<strong>

**Kabul: July 30****th**

Booth woke up to the smell of coffee and the sound of quiet voices in his room. Opening his eyes, he looked around. His room was packed with people and he winced as pain shot up the back of his head. He looked toward the door knowing Brennan was standing there. When Brennan saw him wince, she took a step backwards into the hall.

She gestured for a nurse and moments later, a nurse came bearing a small cup with pain medication. The nurse took his vitals then handed him a small cup with a pill in it. Booth took the pill, as the squints continued talking with his unit. Weaving in and out of people Brennan made her way to his bedside.

"If you want a shower today you are going to have to walk there," she teased him with a smile. He rolled his eyes but grinned at her.

"Yeah Sarge, you need to wash your smelly self," Davis teased him.

"Have you been sniffing me while I've been sleeping private?" Booth asked with a smirk. Davis started blustering and everyone started laughing.

"Just let me know when you want to go to the showers," Brennan said softly.

"And you're going with me why?" Booth asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"You will still need help with your hair," she said with a chuckle "however if you prefer Parks can go with you. As I remember he has a fascination with your underwear." Both Parks and Booth blushed as the unit laughed at the two of them.

"Or even Dr. Saroyan can help you since she has already seen you naked," Brennan offered with a smirk as his face turned a darker shade of red.

"Oh, this is too good. Am I next Bren? I can help because I am a friend and I am already married," Angela, grinned out. Cam was trying not to laugh as she held her hand in front of her mouth. Sweets sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Agent Booth, I would suggest that you swallow your pride and accept her help. I don't want to end up on the list of people who can help you shower," Sweet said in a pleading tone.

"Alright, alright, Bones enough. I am so glad you can have fun at my expense," Booth growled.

"We will have a discussion about sarcasm and fun later Booth," she told him with a knowing glance. He groaned and glared at Angela.

"Why are you glaring at Angela, Sarge? She didn't do anything," Oaks said coming to Angela's defense.

"Isn't that sweet, Ange? He thinks you're innocent, he doesn't think that you explained Booth having fun by being sarcastic with Dr. B all those years," Hodgins said with a smirk. He knew she had been the one to explain Booth's sarcastic comments more often than not were making fun of her. Angela smacked his arm with a glare.

"So, what's it going to be big guy?" Cam smirked at him still trying not to laugh.

"Sarge is going to lose either way," Brown said trying not to laugh.

"No, the choice is his. I will not be upset if he chooses Dr. Saroyan, they have been friends longer than I have known him. I am sure that she does not care if he picks me either," Brennan said logically, as she weaved her way across the room to the door.

"I'll go get your clothes Booth," she called over her shoulder. Everyone turned to stare at him and he just shrugged with a grin. Booth heard Brennan's computer beep and Angela picked it up. Opening the teleconference Max appeared on the screen.

"Angela, where's Tempe? Is she okay? What happened? Do I need to come out there?"

"Max, slow down. She is fine. Booth was shot. She is down the hall getting Booth some clothes," Angela said trying to calm Max down.

"Booth are you and my sister naked in her bed again?" Russ growled at Booth. The unit started snickering.

"Russ, I am not naked and neither is she. I am lying in a hospital bed with 15 other people in my room," Booth sighed in frustration.

"Russ, shut up before you run him off in annoyance," Max chided. Angela set the computer in front of Booth and walked away.

"Max you know it would take more than that to get rid of me. Like maybe death," Booth said in a quiet tone.

"Looks like you have already tried. What did you get hit by a tank?" Max said while nodding at Booth's statement.

"Naah got shot," Booth said. Max stopped for a second then his eyes went wide.

"Do you need me to talk to ahh the private that pushed you?" Booth's eyes snapped to the screen and widened, Max nodded his head.

"No Max, thank you it will be taken care of," Booth said.

"Okay, well tell Tempe I'll check in on her later," Max said with a smile. Booth nodded and reached over stiffly to close the program.

"He-" Booth put his hand up and interrupted Hodgins as he was about to speak. He looked up to his unit to see if any of them had caught what Max had said. Goodman's eyes lit up with understanding and Booth held up one finger. One by one, they all figured it out leaving just Parks puzzling at what Booth was doing.

"Parks, no one said who got Sarge shot but Max knew it was a private. Indicating that he knows exactly who pushed him," Goodman finally said rolling his eyes.

"How the heck did he know?" Parks asked in wonder at the man's knowledge.

"One never asks where an ex-con gets his information," Booth said.

"That is just scary," Parks mumbled.

"You have no idea how scary that man can be," Booth said with a smirk.

Brennan walked in the door and dropped her bag, the entire unit turned to stare at her.

"Booth, why is your unit staring at me?"

"Max said he will check in on you later," Booth said trying to hide a smile. She nodded a confused look still on her face. There was a knock on the door and everyone turned to look.

"You, Ms. Burley, are like a bad rash. No one wants you and you keep showing up anyway," Sweets muttered. Angela tried not to laugh at Sweets and pretended to scratch her nose to cover her smile.

"What do you want Ms Burley?" Brennan asked in a calm tone her eyes snapping in anger.

"I actually came to speak with Sgt. Major Booth about his shooting if he will talk to me," she said politely.

"I have no wish to speak with you Ms. Burley," Booth glowered.

"It will only take a moment I promise," she said sweetly.

"If you will excuse me I was about to go take a shower," Booth growled.

Brennan came to stand next to his bed as he swung his legs around the edge. Bending over she scooped up the duffel and slung it over her shoulder. She stood on one side and Parks took the other. Booth put his feet on the floor and pushed off the bed. He swayed for a moment his legs feeling weak. Straightening his back in determination, he took one-step then another.

Without thinking about it, Booth tried to lengthen his stride to its normal length. Four hands reached out when he began to wobble. Putting his hands up, Booth paused, causing Brennan and Parks to take a step back. Following Booth slowly, they made their way down the hall to the larger shower. Stopping inside the showers, Parks looked at them.

"You got it from here?"

"Yeah, we got it," Booth told him.

Brennan left him to stand while she dropped the duffel outside the shower door. Booth made his way over towards the showerheads and stopped trying to figure out how to undress. Brennan motioned for him to sit on the edge of the massage chair. He sat on the chair and she gently removed his brace, supported his head with one hand, and pulled his shirt up with the other. Switching between hands, she was able to pull the shirt over his head. Booth grimaced at the twinge in his neck when she let his neck go for a second.

"Are you okay Booth? We can do this later if you are in pain," she asked quietly looking at him with concern.

"Just a twinge I'm okay," he told her.

After putting the brace back on his neck, she stepped back allowing him to do the rest by himself. Booth pulled his shorts and boxers down to his knees, then bending over he pulled them all the way off. He stood up, walked to the showerheads with her trailing two steps behind him. Once he had the shower running and was standing under it, Brennan went back to his duffel. Pulling out his body wash and shampoo, Brennan carried it into the shower for him.

Setting it on the ledge she walked back towards the chair and began dragging it over towards him. When it was close, enough to be on hand but far enough to be out of his way she went back to his duffel. She dug out clean clothes, a towel and set them on the bench.

"Bones?"

"I'll be right there Booth," she called back picking up the towel. She walked in and he was leaning on his arms against the wall. Walking swiftly she set the towel to the side and dragged the chair under the water. He sat on the chair and she took off his neck brace. Holding his neck, she washed his hair and he stared up and grinned.

"What do you find so amusing Booth?"

"Nothing just enjoying the view," he said as he eyed her breasts, which were right over his face. She looked down and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, sit up and while I hold your neck I want you to turn around and sit in the chair properly," she instructed. Doing as Brennan had asked, Booth settled his head into the headrest. He groaned out loud when her hands gently began to massage his neck, which had become stiff at being held immobile.

"Magic fingers Bones," Booth mumbled. She continued with his neck gently and pushed down a little harder as she moved down his back and across his shoulders.

"I'm going to be a big ball of goo and you'll have to carry me back," Booth mumbled. Laughing in a low tone Brennan massaged back up his neck. He felt her brushing her fingers across the stubble of hair that grew in across the shaved area from his surgery.

"What are you doing now?"

"Checking your stitches," she replied.

She walked away, picked up his towel, and dried his hair carefully. Then his neck and back, putting one hand behind his neck and another on his chest she helped him sit up. Gently holding his neck, she allowed him to shave. Using a cup, she rinsed his face then handed him the towel. He briskly dried his chest and shoulders off then dropped the towel in his lap.

Reaching over she grabbed the brace and put it back on him. Leaving him to his own devices Brennan returned his showering supplies to the duffel bag. She turned around and almost ran into him as he was standing directly behind her with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Booth," she scolded him. He just grinned at her and pulled her against him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and lightly squeezed.

"You need to get dressed before someone else comes in here," she said.

"Yeah, I guess I do. Don't I?" He said with a chuckle. She handed him a pair of boxers she had bought him. He read the leg of the boxers and burst out laughing.

The boxer shorts he held in his hands read; Let's play Army, I'll lie down and you can blow the hell out of me.

"Bones...where...did...you...get...these...?" He was laughing so hard he could only get out one word at a time.

"Internet, I found a website that sold boxers and they had a deal where you get 20 pairs for 25.00. So I just ordered a box and had them sent over-night delivery," she said. He bent over carefully and put them on. Brennan carefully watched as he put on his shorts.

"Those are too funny," he said.

She shrugged and stepped to the side to let him get dressed staying out of the way until he needed help. Watching him struggle with his shirt, she waited. If he needed help he would ask for it. She smiled as she watched him hold his own neck with one hand and pulled his shirt on with the other. He managed to do it and she was impressed with his ingenuity. He turned to look at her and saw her eyes glowing.

"What?"

"For someone who had major surgery three days ago you are coping very well," she said with a hint of pride in her voice. Grinning at her, Booth shot a wink in her direction.

"I want to get better because I have things I want to do," he teased her wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yes well, it will be a while before that happens. I didn't put your skull back together to have it broken again on a headboard," she muttered. He just laughed again and picked through the bag. When he pulled out a pair of orange and black socks, he smiled.

"Where did you find striped socks with grips on the bottom?" Booth asked Brennan as he pulled the socks on his feet.

"I am a resourceful person," she said with a smile.

"That you are," he agreed. They slowly made their way back to his room. Everyone was still sitting in the room glowering at Hannah. Booth walked to the bed and sat down carefully. Brennan watched as he swung his legs up onto the bed. Cam saw his socks and started chuckling.

"At least she got the right colors," she told him with a grin. Cocking his head, Booth shot a grin at Cam.

"She has a very steep learning curve. You should have seen the boxers she got me," he said starting to laugh again. The unit all turned to look at her and she just grinned.

"Oh no, I have to know about these," Angela said walking over to Booth.

Angela leaned over near him, taking the hint, Booth whispered in her ear. She stood up and squealed in laughter. Covering her mouth, she started laughing. Brennan just rolled her eyes and grinned. Angela walked to Hodgins whispered in his ear; he then turned and between laughs, whispered in Cam's ear. Cam turned to Sweets, who turned red but turned to Parks. Hannah watched as one by one they whispered and ignored her.

Soon the whole room was laughing at something that Hannah had not been told.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okay so yeah a short transitional chapter of sorts (unless of course you enjoy picturing DB nekkid). Yes, you can have those boxers if you want them, check out Cafe Press (they have awesome tee shirts as well). No I'm not getting paid for that, I just really like their stuff lol. Okay tomorrow...lets see...fun tee shirts, annoying Hannah, more pie ( I like pie so yeah I stick it in where ever I can), marriage discussion, discharge papers, more marriage discussion, and Casablanca.**

**Still looking for a beta reader for a new story I'm working on. You don't have to follow the rules FFN uses for beta readers ;-) I generally need help for clearing up confusion and plot holes. Just PM if ur interested (no it's not the sequel =P).**

**Reviews are awesome, I read everyone of them! So feel free to let me know what you think.**


	53. Marriage and Pie

Disclaimer: Still don't own Bones..I think Fox does, if not then maybe Hart Hanson? Someone other than me.

_**SORRY HAD TO FIX THE CHAPTER NUMBER**_

**1956JohnDeer50: Meh depends on the pie ;-) I like cream pies myself.**  
><strong>Berniej: I'd have to check I think I put a little frustration about the whole healing thing in but I don't remember to be honest.<strong>  
><strong>jsboneslover: Hrmmm maybe in the sequel. Not sure on that one yet.<strong>  
><strong>drjamband: Rite? I love cafepress they have my favorite tee shirt. Priests Ressurecting Stupid People since 1999. ;-)<strong>  
><strong><br>Okay guys Thanks for the reviews they were awesome. I really do appreciate all my readers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50: Marriage and Pie<strong>

"You'll have to give me that website Dr. Brennan. I need to get a pair of those," Parks gasped between laughs. Sweets burst into laughter and everyone turned to look at him. He raised his eyebrows and nodded toward Booth. Everyone glanced and then back at Sweets as if he had lost his mind. Brennan's eyes were twinkling.

"I was wondering how long it would take someone to notice. Now if you will excuse me I need to put on dry clothes," she said picking up her duffel and heading into the hall.

"Can someone please tell me what is on my shirt? I wasn't paying attention when I put it on and now I can't read it," Booth said with a sigh. Parks read his shirt and shrugged. Hodgins read his shirt and burst into laughter.

"Dude...it...says... Meat is murder. Tasty, Tasty, Murder," Hodgins said still laughing. Booth sighed and rolled his eyes. Brennan walked back in and smiled.

"Bones that is wrong just wrong," he said in a fake upset tone. She just smirked at him and sat down next to the head of his bed.

"Well at least yours doesn't say; Careful or you'll end up in my novel," Goodman laughed out pointing at Brennan's shirt. Booth rolled on to his side so he could see her shirt and grinned. He rolled back and grimaced at the pain.

"Bones is not allowed to go out by herself. I'm scared of what she may buy next," Booth grumbled.

"You have NO idea man NO idea," Hodgins chuckled. Brennan shot him a glare and he got quiet.

"Well, it's my turn to get food. I'll be back in like half an hour or so guys," Angela said with a smile. Hodgins and Angela left the room together to go get food.

"Are all of you ignoring me on purpose?" Hannah asked in annoyed tone.

"Yes," Brennan told her then went back to talking to Booth. Hannah stood up with a huff and stomped from the room. Brennan raised her brows and grinned at Booth.

An hour or so later Angela showed up with lunch.

"Sorry you guys but I figured everyone wanted to eat. So, I got for us and then got for them. She was pushing a rolling cart and Hodgins came in pushing another behind her.

"Sheesh, talk about feeding an army. That's quite literal," Hodgins grumbled. Booth's unit smiled their thanks and dug into the food.

"Here you go g-man just for you," Angela said setting a container in front of him. She passed the other out and Booth groaned when he opened his.

"Hey how come he gets the good burger and we get Mickey-D's?" Addison said with a pathetic look on his face.

"When you get shot in the head then you can get a good burger," Hodgins told him with a smile. Angela finished her lunch and threw the paper into a bag. Standing up she started passing out desert. She set one container in front of Booth with a grin then handed out desert to everyone else. Booth popped his container open and groaned.

"Angela if you weren't married, I swear I would marry you for this pie," he said around a mouthful of pie.

"But she is man, so lay off huh," Hodgins teased him. Booth rolled his eyes and continued to eat his pie. At his statement, Brennan stopped eating her fruit and set it to the side. Picking up her laptop, she opened it and began to type. Parks glanced over at the Brennan a frown puckering brow. Shaking his head, he sighed.

"Alright Booth, come on the doc wants you to walk. So we're going to take a walk," Parks said with a frown. Booth grunted at him and leaned back for a second. Reaching up he unbuckled his brace and pulled it open. He brushed some crumbs that had fallen into it out and rebuckled it. Sliding his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. He walked to where Parks was standing and they walked out into the hallway.

"You are an idiot," Parks grunted at him.

"Wha- me? Why?" Booth said in surprise.

"I don't know what the deal is with you and Dr. Brennan but that comment you made upset her a lot," Parks said with a frown.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you told Angela if she wasn't married, when you were talking about the pie, Dr. Brennan got really upset. I mean really upset. You're supposed to be the one to read her but you completely missed that one. I'd smack you in the back of the head but she worked too hard putting your hard head together," Park said in a serious tone. Booth paused for a second and mental reamed himself.

"Marriage and Bones are a...how to put this...she doesn't believe in marriage. Well, she said she hasn't been given a good reason to do it," Booth said with a sigh.

"But pie is a good reason?"

"No, I was teasing Angela. It was a joke," Booth said.

"Ummmhmmm but I don't think Dr. Brennan saw it that way. If anyone deserves to get married for pie, it would be her. She did fly someone in to bake you pie for Christmas. She didn't walk down the street and buy you a piece of pie, man. She flew in someone you knew to make sure you got a piece. That's pretty dang special if you ask me," Park said. Booth let out a deep frustrated sigh.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Angela asked Brennan in concern.

"Yes I'm fine," Brennan said with faked absentmindedness hoping Angela would leave her alone.

"You sure?"

"Yes, Ange I'm fine," Brennan said with a distinct leave it alone tone. Brennan frowned when her phone beeped.

**Angela: I'm fine means you're not. What's wrong?**

**Brennan: Pie he would marry you over pie? That is not a good reason!**

**Angela: LOL Sweetie he was not serious. He just was really happy about pie like he would be about getting married.**

**Brennan: Does that mean he will not be happy unless he gets married? I have not found that reason to get married yet. I don't want to stop him from being happy.**

**Angela: Sweetie that man loves you REALLY loves you. Marriage would just be icing on the cake or in his case whipped cream on the pie. He is happy with you never doubt that.**

"You get the feeling we're missing something," Wilson asked as the constant beep of the two phones kept going off.

"Counseling session. Usually they disappear for a girl's night out or into her office but since that is not viable in this situation," Cam said with a smile. Angela and Brennan ignored the chatter around them.

**Brennan: I know I am happy. I really am it scares me, when something good comes into my life there is always something bad to balance it out.**

**Angela: He's not going anywhere sweetie. He loves you too much. If he leaves you it is not by his choice, remember that.**

**Brennan: Okay.**

**Angela: Talk to him. Tell him that his pie comment was confusing for you tell him why.**

**Brennan: Okay.**

Brennan went back to her typing and the unit rolled their eyes and looked around. Dr. Hollis walked in and looked around with a chuckle.

"Does anyone know where my patient went?"

"He and Sergeant Parks took a walk down the hall," Brennan replied automatically.

"Good, I'll go observe while he is unaware," Dr. Hollis said and left the room. Dr. Hollis walked down the hall and spotted Booth and Parks walking.

Booth was moving slow but his motions were smooth and even indicating normal neurological function. He made a note on his chart and put it back in the hanger outside the door. He stepped into the room and leaned against the wall to wait for Booth to return. Booth and Parks returned a few moments later and Booth eased his way into the bed.

"Booth, I am signing the papers for your discharge. You will be discharged in the morning and I will expect regular updates on your progress. I expect Dr. Brennan will be keeping a close eye on you as will your friends," Dr. Hollis told him.

"Thanks Dr. Hollis," Booth said extending his hand. The doctor shook his hand with a smile.

"Okay we're heading back to the hotel to make sure everything is packed up," Parks said waving the guys out of the room. The nurse walked in to check his vitals and wrote them on his chart.

"Are you in pain Mr. Booth?"

"A little," Booth said feeling a pain shoot in the back of his head. She nodded, left the room and returned a moment later carrying a small pill cup. She set it down on the table in front of him. He took the pill and she quietly left.

"We're going to head out and check some of the sights while we're here," Cam said glancing at the others who nodded. They quietly slipped out of the room and Booth's eyes shot to Brennan. She was still typing furiously.

"You okay over there Bones?"

"I'm fine," she replied continuing to type.

"Bones," Booth said warningly.

"Booth now is not the time to discuss anything. You are soon going to have narcotics in your system, which will affect your judgment. It can wait," Brennan said decisively.

"Okay, but this discussion is not over," Booth said.

Brennan watched as he flicked through the channels slowly becoming drowsy eventually falling asleep. Brennan continued to work on her book when her e-mail beeped. She ignored it and continued working into the early evening. It was just past dinnertime when Booth opened his eyes. He heard the click click of her keys and rolled his eyes.

"You're going to finish that book in a month at the rate your going Bones," Booth teased her. Glancing up Brennan gave him a small smile.

"I'm not always working on my book but I have been today," she said. Booth sighed and looked around to make sure that he didn't have guests.

"So, we need to have a discussion Bones," Booth said.

"Yes, yes we do. Give me a moment to save this file," Brennan said in a matter of fact tone. He heard her tapping and clicking then she closed the computer.

"Bones, sit on the bed where I can see you please," Booth said in a soft tone. She stood up and sat on the end of the bed by his feet. Brennan glanced around then stood up, closed the door and returned to the bed.

"What has you upset Bones?" She sighed and rubbed her temples not knowing where to start. Sighing again Brennan looked up at him.

"Booth I...I'm not sure what to say. I am as confused about what has upset me as you are," she said in a low tone.

"Alright, well what got you upset in the first place? We'll start there and work it out," Booth said soothingly trying to keep her talking.

"I was upset? Hurt? Jealous? I don't know which one when you told Angela you'd marry her for pie," Brennan told him with a small frown.

"It made me realize that for you to be happy, truly happy, you needed to be married. I don't want to be the reason you are not happy. I know that when we first met I said marriage was an antiquated ritual, and I still believe it is, but through talking to you and my father about love, I believe that I just have not had the right reason. I do not think pie is a good reason," Brennan said with fear and confusion in her eyes.

"Bones," Booth groaned at his own stupidity "I was teasing Angela I would not marry someone for pie no matter how good it was. You make me happy; if we never get married, I would not care because I will still have you. I would not be happy if I married someone else because that person would not be you. I hope that you do find your reason. If you don't then oh well. I love you, marriage, or no marriage," Booth said with sincerity shining from his eyes.

Booth scooted to the left on the bed then gesture for Brennan to come towards him. Brennan stood up and moved over to sit next to him. He pulled her down onto his chest below the brace and sighed. Seeing the nurse approach the door Booth shot her a glance, nodding the nurse turned and went back in the opposite direction. When Cam walked in three hours later, she found them sleeping together on the bed. She set dinner down on the rolling tray and quietly left the room.

Brennan awoke an hour later to the feel of his fingers running through her hair. Brennan laughed quietly when she felt Booth's stomach rumble in hunger under her hand. Sitting up slowly she looked around and saw the food on the tray. Opening the boxes of food Brennan put a plate of sorts together for Booth. He put the bed into a more upright position and reached for his food. As he was eating, he watched as she picked through her food.

"Bones, I meant what I said. You make me happy very happy. Marrying you would be good but not marrying you would not make me unhappy," Booth said quietly. Brennan sighed and stabbed her fork into her food.

"Booth, I just don't know how to do this. I know that being married is important to you. I just haven't found a good reason for it. I..." she sighed not knowing how to explain it. Booth looked at her wishing he could cock his head in question.

"Bones, I waited 5 years just to be at this point. I will wait 5, 10, 20, 30, 40, 50 years if that's what it takes you to find your reason. If you never do, then you never do but I still will have been with you and that is what makes me happy," Booth said softly. She glanced up at him, bit her lip, but nodded. Feeling that they finally had an understanding, he smiled.

"Now let's eat," he said enthusiastically.

While they were eating, the nurse came in to take his vitals. After doing her job, the nurse smiled then winked as she left the room. They finished dinner and Booth scooted over once again and patted the bed next to him.

Brennan gingerly sat on the bed and watched as he flipped through the channels. She was surprised and delighted by his choice. Settling in next to him, they began to watch Casablanca.

Two hours later the nurse making her rounds noticed the black and white credits rolling and smiled. Walking in quietly she turned off the television, turning to walk out she stopped to see the two of them sleeping together. With a smile, she left the room hoping one day to have what they had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay only 5 more chapters to go. We are in the home stretch, then there will be a slight pause as I finish up my other stories (sorry about delay, tried to write to many stories at one time). Anyway, on to next chapter...Transportation, rules, good thoughts, paid vacation, hospital policy, furniture, games, mess tent, cow, testicles, hockey, and Barbie's back (presistent isn't she?).**

**A/N2: There is a little more smut (just a little), a little more angst and then some fluffiness left.**

**Reviews are great, Reviews are awesome, if you don't leave one, I'll continue in this cheeriing tone! Go Reviews! (sorry it's years of ingrained band geek habit).**


	54. Getting Booth's Cow

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, other people do.

**_Sorry about having to repost last chapter. I forgot to change the chapter number at the top of the chapter. _**

**1956JohnDeere50: I played clarinet also ;-P. The whole whipped cream thing yeah that was completely accidental lol.**  
><strong>Leland Adama: I actually just picked Casablanca because I like the movie. LOL It was either that or Gone With the Wind.<strong>  
><strong>Superrogue17:Sorry no can do, I need her..for what I can't tell you.<strong>  
><strong>Chkgn93: Thank you for pointing that out. I went back and fixed it.<strong>  
><strong>Becksbones: I'm working on another story. I'm getting close to the end of that one.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51:Getting Booth's Cow<br>(Look I learned to count!)**

**Kabul: July 31****st**

Brennan's eyes fluttered open at the sound of voices drifting around her. Glancing around she saw the squint squad and Dr. Hollis. She felt the deep rumble of Booth's voice in her ear. She felt his arm tighten then release and she knew he realized she was awake.

"So I will have your discharge papers and instructions ready by at the latest 10," Dr. Hollis told him.

"We have his transportation ready," Hodgins said and her eyebrows rose.

"Really bug man? What kind of transportation do you have ready?"

"You said you weren't looking forward to the bumpy ride so we, more specifically Hodgie arranged for a helicopter to fly you back to Phoenix. Well now it's flying all of us back," Angela said with a smile.

"Thank you bug man I really do appreciate that," Booth said with a grin.

"Well it works out, we don't all have to jam into a jeep," Hodgins said with another smile. Brennan stayed still not wanting to move.

"So that means g-man you have to unwrap yourself from Bren who is not sleeping, shower, shave and get dressed for your flight," Angela said with a smirk. Everyone else in the room turned to stare and her. She stared back her face a perfect blank.

"I've never known you to sleep in Dr. B but you sure did it today," Hodgins teased her.

"So cut her some slack. If she's never done it before don't you think she should be able to?" Booth said with a glint in his eyes. She sighed, sat up, and then got off the bed. Digging around she found his duffel and looked at him expectantly. He scowled at Angela then swung his legs around and carefully stood up.

"You might as well get used to it studly since we will all be in the same tent," Angela said laughing at the scowl on his face. Brennan and Booth left the room making their way down to the shower area. Angela turned to Sweets with a sweet smile that made him take a step back.

"I know you're a psychologist however the minute you cross the threshold of that tent Psychologist goes away and our friend Lance comes out got it?"

"Yeah that's cool I can handle that," Sweets said sticking his hands in his pockets.

"If you don't listen to the lady you'll be sleeping in the bunk tent with us. Just came by to tell you guys we're rolling," Goodman, said sticking his head in the door. Cam chuckled and the squints began packing up everything in the room. By the time, Booth and Brennan returned the room was spotless. Brennan grabbed her bag and headed to the showers for her own. Booth's eyes followed her and a wistful smile crossed his face.

"Hey Big guy, earth to big guy," Cam said snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"What Camille? I was enjoying that thought," Booth grumbled.

"Don't call me Camille, Seeley. I asked you how long you think we're going to be at Phoenix," Cam said.

"Uh well let's see, she said two weeks three days ago so 11 days," he replied.

"So basically two-weeks," Cam said with a nod. She walked into the hall and put her cell phone up to her ear.

"Are you guys getting in trouble for being here?" Booth asked them concern evident in his voice.

"I am here in an official capacity on two levels. To see if your relationship has changed the way that you and Dr. Brennan interact and to determine if you are suffering from PTSD due to your incident. It will save valuable time when you return to the bureau," Sweets said with a smile.

"So you're on paid vacation then?" Hodgins said with a smirk.

"This is not a vacation and once you see the camp you will understand why," Sweets smirked back at him.

"So you're going to be psychoanalyzing us the whole time. Dang it Sweets," Booth growled.

"No just observing, you won't even notice I'm there," Sweets said.

"Uh huh sure," Booth said in a cranky voice. The nurse appeared with paper work for him to sign which he did. Brennan walked in, took the paper work from him, and tucked them into his duffel. Bending over she laced his sneakers. Standing up she swung his bag up on her shoulder and picked hers up in her hand. Booth frowned and she smirked.

"For once I get to carry the bags," she told him with a grin. The nurse pushed a wheel chair in and Booth scowled.

"How many times did you tell me-" Brennan began with another grin.

"I know I know. Hospital policy," Booth grumbled as he sat down. The group followed the nurse out to the front of the hospital. Waiting for them were two sedans that drove them to the airport. They made their way to the helicopter that was underway in half an hour. They touched down at Camp Phoenix in fifteen minutes and Booth groaned.

"Welcome to Hell," he said with a frown. They got off the helicopter and LTG Henderson strode over to meet them. Shaking their hands, they made their way to the tent.

"Tempe has caused quite a stir to make you comfortable Sgt. Major, I hope you appreciate it," Henderson told him with a smile. Booth raised his eyebrows at the statement. When they walked into Brennan's enlarged tent Booth let out a low whistle. There were four cots, two of which were pushed together and a loveseat. Across from that was a 65-inch plasma TV with TiVo, a wii and usb jack on it.

"Yep this is my idea of hell," Hodgins laughed.

"This is not quite as sparse as I remember it," Sweets comment thoughtfully. Angela laughed under her breath now knowing what Brennan had been doing.

"Yeah that's all fine and good but I am not sleeping with Sweets and there aren't enough cots," Booth pointed out. Brennan dropped the bags and sat down on the loveseat. Digging around on the side, she pulled up a remote and hit a button. The side of the loveseat she was sitting on slowly began to recline in a smooth even motion. Booth groaned and Brennan grinned.

"You need to be sleeping in a semi-reclining position. This seemed the best way to do that," she explained.

"And where are you planning on sleeping?" Booth asked with a raised eyebrow. Henderson started coughing at the innocent question. The squints looked at him and he knew he asked an obvious question. Looking at the loveseat his eyes widened and he began to chuckle.

"Okay I got it I got it," Booth said.

"Holy crap this thing has hot and cold cup holders. There's a universal remote for all the gadgets in here," Sweets crowed. Booth turned so he could frown at Sweets. Brennan laughed when she heard Booth's stomach rumble realizing they had not eaten yet.

"That's my cue to leave. I'm sure you all are hungry," Henderson said with a smile and ducked out the door. Everyone set their bags down on the bed then turned to look at Brennan and Booth. Booth followed Brennan out the door and they all headed to the mess tent. When Booth walked in there was cheering and clapping from several tables. Booth's face started turning red and Angela twittered out a laugh. At her laugh, more than half the tables turned to stare.

"Oh lord have mercy," Booth mumbled at the looks on the men's faces. They walked forward and got their food. Walters smiled when he saw them.

"Welcome back Booth. I always knew you had a hard head but this beats all," he told Booth with a smile.

"Thanks Walters," Booth said gruffly. After getting their food, the squint squad followed Booth and Brennan to the table they had been sitting at before Booth's injury. Sweets was about to sit down next to Brennan when he found Parks in his way. Parks had sat down quickly on the other side of Brennan. She chuckled and wiggled to get comfortable.

"I think she missed sitting next to me Booth," Parks teased. Booth glared at him out of the corner of his eye.

"He is just trying to get your cow Booth. He's jealous of your accommodations," Brennan said with a grin.

"Goat Bones, it's get your goat," Booth corrected with a smile. Booth looked around and sighed as he noticed that their table was becoming over crowded.

"Who are all of these people?" Hodgins asked in a low tone with that look on his face. Parks chuckled and pointed around at the men.

"Booth's unit you know, my you unit you know, then there's a few guys that liked Dr. Brennan kicking ass during wrestling," Parks said with a chuckle.

"Oh Bren you didn't did you sweetie?"

"She did and it was awesome," Lopez yelled out.

"You remember the threat she gave him that night in the tent?" Booth asked with a grimace as pain that shot up the back of his head. Brennan reached in her pocket, pulled out a bottle of pills, opened it, pulled out a pill, and handed it to him.

"Thanks Bones," he said swallowing the pill.

"Yeah so I remember the threat, if I remember correctly it involved kicking a guy in the testicles hard enough so that he would not have kids," Hodgins said.

"Yeah that's the one," Booth said.

"So you mean she threatened before she did that?" Masterson called from one table over.

"Yes Masterson Yes I did," Brennan replied.

"Oh my god you didn't Dr. Brennan," Cam said in horrified whisper.

"Yes she did," Nelson laughed out.

The squints groaned and cut their eyes at Brennan who took a sip of her juice and shrugged. Finishing her lunch, she stood up and made her way back to the tent. Flopping down in the recliner, she opened her laptop and connected it to the TV. Flipping through the channels on the computer, she began downloading movies on to the TiVo.

The squints followed Booth into the tent and she was sitting on the recliner typing. Booth sat down, picked up the remote, and reclined his side of the loveseat to a semi reclined position. He picked up the remote and began flicking through what had been downloaded whooped at the entire Flyers season on the screen. Everyone plopped on their beds and waited for him to pick something to watch. Before he could even pick something Brennan had her feet pulled up under her.

The door came open and two units and Parks piled in to see what they were doing. Before the squint squad could even blink, the tent was full to almost overflowing. He started the game and sat back to watch. He felt movement and felt Brennan put her head in his lap. He mindlessly ran his fingers through her hair while they watched. He felt her breathing even out and let out a huff of laughter.

A couple of guys sitting around them turned to look at him and he just had soft goofy grin on his face. They looked down and saw her sleeping with her head in his lap. Shaking their heads, they went back to watching. When the game was over the units left saying they'd see them at dinner. Cam stood up and pulled out some clothes.

"I'm going for a run I'll be back in a few," she said as she walked out of the tent.

"A few what?" Brennan mumbled the question from Booth's lap. Booth stroked his hand through her hair and chuckled.

"It's a term that means an imprecise amount of time," Angela told her with a smile.

"Dang it I knew you were a squint Angela. A pretty normal squint but one none the less," Booth grumbled.

"I had to take English in college as well Booth," she laughed.

"You know Dr. B I don't think I've ever seen you this relaxed," Hodgins remarked.

"Yeah Bones seems to have a habit of taking vacations in war torn desert countries," Booth grumbled.

"Noooooo, I think she has a habit of relaxing around you," Angela smirked out. Booth cut his eyes at her and raised his brows.

"How many times do I need to tell people that I do not like being discussed as if I am not here," Brennan grumbled, her voice still muffled by Booth's lap. The sounds of a guitar echoed hauntingly across the encampment. Angela looked up her eyes getting wide.

"Who in the world can play like that?"

"Techie," Booth responded with a small smile. They listened for a while until Cam blew in the door like a strong wind.

"Ungh running in this heat is awful. I thought you military guys were supposed to be in shape," Cam said in a teasing tone.

"Some of us are," Booth said with a smirk running his hands down his chest and stomach. She chuckled at his comment and actions. Cam turned at a knock on the tent door, opening the door she blocked entrance at the sight of Hannah Burley standing on the other side.

"What do you want Ms. Burley?" Cam said in her best boss tone.

"I'm writing an article and was wondering if I could speak with Seeley and Temperance?" Cam turned to look at the pair sitting on the loveseat.

"No," they said in unison. Cam turned her gaze to Hannah.

"They decline the interview and to comment," Cam said firmly closing the door in her face. They did not see the gleam in Hannah's eye or the evil grin that crossed her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay up next, Is Hannah dangerous?, Wendell does a Brennan impression, poor Parks, case solving from 7000 miles away, some smut (or non smut smut).**

**Reviews are awesome and I love reading them so please leave one.**


	55. Fun in the ShowerSmut Version

Disclaimer: Are you as sick of this as I am? I don't own Bones.

**Ya'll are just to happy to shoot Barbie and I hate to tell you this but I need her. We love to hate her and I am soooo going to let her have it in the end. But for now I need her so hang with me 'kay.**

**Thank you for the reviews they were awesome and funny! Thoughts of shooting Hannah..hmmm those are funny (wow that didn't sound psychotic or anything did it).**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52: Fun in the Shower- Smut Version<strong>

"She is dangerous, Booth," Sweets said looking at the two of them sitting on the loveseat.

"What are you talking about, Sweets?"

"Hannah Burley seems to have some strange fixation on the two of you and it seems to be getting worse," Sweets said pushing his finger tips together. Angela cleared her throat and gave him a look.

"Hey I am not analyzing them. I am trying to help. I think Hannah Burley could be dangerous," Sweets said.

"Phsstt, what is she going to do write them to death?" Hodgins said with a laugh.

"Articles in the newspapers can have detrimental effects on peoples careers and personal lives, Dr. Hodgins. Dr. Brennan has both a high profile job and because of her celebrity status as an author, her personal life has become gossip fodder," Sweets said cocking his head.

"We have no evidence to support that other than a gut feeling and the soft science of psychology," Brennan mumbled. Booth rolled his eyes at her mumble as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Either way we'll be keeping an eye on her," Booth grunted. Brennan pulled her head from Booth's lap as he put the recliner into an upright position.

"I'll be right back," he mumbled as he stood up. He walked out the door and Brennan sat back glancing at the clock on the table next to what had been her bed. The computer beeped and Brennan opened the connection to see a very frazzled Wendell on the line.

"What's wrong, Wendell," Cam asked him.

"They brought in a body, they didn't call me to the scene and since Dr. Brennan is gone they messed up the evidence gathering. Sully is going nuts calling every," he was interrupted by the phone.

"Wendell, set up a link to Sully at the Hoover," Brennan said with a sigh. She watched as he clicked then the screen split and Sully appeared.

"Tim Sullivan, what do you think you are doing to Dr. Bray? You KNOW better," Brennan snapped out with authority. There came a set of OOOOOO's from outside the tent at her tone of voice. Brennan closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Tempe! I'm glad to see that you're okay. I heard that you had been injured in Maluku then nothing," Sully said in a soft voice. She glared at him for trying to change the subject.

"Why did you go to a scene and leave Wendell at the lab? Why did you let the techs trample all over the scene? The evidence has been compromised, now the investigation is going to take that much longer. Calling every five minutes will not get your update any faster, in fact it will slow down the process," Brennan said with a stern glare.

"Hey, they are new techs, they had already began evidence gathering by the time I got there. I didn't call Wendell because it had skin," he said in his own defense.

"That does not matter. Next time your first call should be to Wendell," she growled.

"Tattle-tail," Sully muttered towards Wendell.

"No, he was right to contact us. There was a breach in the evidence collection process. The evidence may be inconclusive or inadmissible now," Cam said with a sigh.

"We will try to help from here but not being there may slow us down. So please let Wendell call you when he has something," Brennan said with a sigh. Sully nodded and closed the connection with a frown.

"Okay Wendell, let's get to work," Hodgins sighed.

They gathered around the huge TV and began examining the body giving instructions to Wendell. Hearing a knock on the door Angela called out for the person to enter. Parks opened the door and stepped in to see the squints gathered around the tv which had a mostly decomposed body on it, in HD.

"Oh lord, that is nasty. Where is Booth?" Parks asked his face turning a faint shade of green.

"Bathroom," Brennan said as she bent over to look closer. Parks did an about face and opened the door to Booth standing on the other side. Booth stepped in, glancing at Parks face looked around.

"What did you want, Parks?" Booth asked trying not to laugh at the color of Parks skin.

"I want to get out of here before I throw up," Parks said behind his hand trying to stiffle his gag response.

"Okay, it's dinner time anyway let's head over to the mess tent. Bones, this isn't DC you have to eat when they're serving dinner," he admonished. She nodded at him over her shoulder.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," she told him.

Booth and Parks left the tent hearing the squints giving Wendell directions to get the evidence he needed. Booth and Parks had just sat down with their coffee when the squints walked in discussing the case and Sully's treatment of Wendell. The group sat down at the table with Booth and Parks. Angela started to giggle when she saw Brennan, her usually distant friend, snuggle between the two men.

"Bren, would have never taken you for a snuggler. Especially with two men," Angela said with a grin. Cam choked on her food and tried not to laugh at the insinuation. Everyone then turned to look at Parks who was pushing his food around on his plate.

"You should have warned him. Not everyone has your stomachs for that sort of thing," Booth said with a frown.

"Sorry man," Hodgins apologized and Parks nodded his head.

"So, Parks has been telling me that Hannah has been poking around this unit and my unit asking questions about us," Booth said quietly.

"No one is talking to her but she is asking which means that she's asking everyone else as well," Parks grunted out. The squints chewed their food and Booth could see their minds quickly turning.

"Shit, the brain trust is going a mile a minute," Booth muttered. Parks looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"The genius's are all thinking at the same time. Not good for Ms. Burley," Booth told him and Parks grinned.

"You might want to let the guys know that they'll probably be working with Wendell tonight, so no games or movies," Booth said with a sigh.

"Speaking of, Davis told me to give this to you, but he wants it back in good condition no dog earring or anything like that," Parks said handing him a book.

Turning it over he smirked towards Brennan who saw the book and pouted. Finishing their dinners everyone at the table left the mess tent and went their separate ways. Parks went to tell the guys they were working. The team headed back to the tent and Booth followed. Sitting down he began to read, half listening to their conversation with Wendell.

"Let me see that picture, Wendell," Angela said quickly. Wendell pushed a few buttons and a crime scene photo popped up. The squints looked at it and groaned as they realized that the last five hours had been a waste.

"It is a suicide, Wendell," Booth told him after seeing the picture.

"He's right," Brennan agreed. Wendell clicked on the screen and it split, then there was a ringing which was answered.

"Sully," came the voice.

"It's a suicide, Sully. They removed the rope and it is not in the evidence collection," Brennan stated in a cold tone.

"Tempe?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Are you really okay?" Sully asked in a low tone.

"This is a conference call, Sullivan," Booth called out.

"Oh, how did you do that?" Sully asked in a surprised tone.

"It's the Jeffersonian, Sully there's a lot we can do," Angela smirked out.

"Okay, so we're done here right?" Wendell asked in a tired and irritated tone.

"Yes Wendell, go get some sleep," Booth told him.

Booth clicked through the buttons on the remote from the arm of the loveseat and shut down the connection. He smirked at the thought of being the one to hang up on Sully. Brennan walked over to where Booth was and softly prodded at the back of his head with her fingers. She was leaned over him with her chest in his face.

"Ow Bones, that hurts," he grunted.

"Stop being such an infant," Brennan teased him.

"Baby Bones, it's stop being such a baby," Booth corrected with a wince.

"Tomorrow we'll go get a set of x-rays and if they look good we'll see about getting you a softer brace to sleep in. It will help build up your neck muscles," she said as she pulled back.

"Hey! I was enjoying that," Booth complained and the others in the tent laughed at him.

Grabbing her shorts and tank top Brennan sat down next to Booth on the loveseat. Pulling a sheet over her head she changed into her sleeping clothes. When she finished she popped out from under the sheet to see the squints doing something similar.

"We'll have to set up something for changing," she muttered.

"I do hope that you all realize that this is not how it is here normally," Booth said with a frown.

"What do you mean g-man?" Angela asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well, these beds are much better than what the military issues. Bones had them shipped in for some of us. She pretty much made you comfortable. Usually the only fans are hand held ones," Booth explained.

"We know that Booth, and we really appreciate it. That's why we don't mind the guys coming in here with us," Angela said softly. Booth gave her a nod and a soft smile of thanks. Brennan stood up and hit the lights. Walking back to the loveseat she reclined it back so it was even with Booth.

**Afghanistan: August 1st**

Booth came awake to the sound of reveille and groans from the beds around him. He chuckled at the groan coming from the general direction of his chest. Brennan sat up and waited for everyone to grab their things and head for the showers. She stood up and gathered their things then turned to him with a raised brow. He grunted as he got up but followed her to the showers.

"So how are you planning on doing this since I don't have a massage chair," Booth asked curiously.

"We will be using a metal folding chair," she told him. He groaned at the thought of sitting on a metal chair with nothing between it and his skin. He walked into the showers and checked to see who was in there.

"Hey, ya'll don't mind if Bones helps me do you?"

"No, you lucky bastard," Williamson hollered out from a shower towards the back.

"As long as she promises to peek," Turner hollered.

"No, I don't mind but I don't want her seeing me," Hodgins yelled.

There was laughing all around. Booth chuckled then gestured for Brennan to follow him in. Looking around Booth found a shower with a folding chair leaning next to it. Wondering who had thought of that he grabbed the chair and walked into the shower with Brennan following him in. Putting Booth's shower items in the shower, Brennan gestured for him to go first.

He washed everything he could reach then opened the curtain. She handed him the chair then quickly stripped. A wolfish grin was pasted on his face when she stepped into the shower. Shaking her head she removed his brace and washed his hair with one hand while supporting his head with the other . He took full advantage of the situation as it presented itself. She hissed out a quiet groan between her teeth.

"Booth, behave yourself," she said smacking his hands as they roamed the slopes and valleys of her body.

"No Booth, don't behave you lucky bastard," Turner hollered.

"Guys don't try to live vicariously through them. It took them five years to have sex-"

"HODGINS," Booth barked out. He hissed between his teeth from the pain that shot through his skull.

"What? I'm just saying," Hodgins said sheepishly as the men laughed in the stalls around them. Booth rolled his eyes then ran his hands down the front of her paying special attention to her breasts. Bitting her lip, Brennan tried to keep from moaning. Leaning over still holding his neck she bit his earlobe.

"Stop! Your in no condition," she whispered in his ear.

"Hey you two got quiet in there. Do you need help?" Turner called through the curtain as he walked by.

"No," they said in unison, to the sounds of the men's laughter. Reaching over his head she pointed the showerhead so that it was hitting his back. Grabbing his razor and shaving cream , she held them out for him to hold. Presenting her palm she waited for him to put some shaving cream in it. Booth raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Shaving cream, Booth. Unless you would prefer I use nothing," Brennan said with a smirk.

"No, that's okay," Booth replied, as he pressed the button to dispense some in her hand. Carefully she applied the shaving cream to his face and neck as she gently held the back of his head.

"You know I trust you right? I mean I'm letting you near my face with a razor," Booth said in a teasing tone.

"Damn Sarge, a shave too? You really do suck," Turner called out with what sounded like a mouth full of toothpaste. Brennan carefully applied the blade to Booth's face and neck.

"I'll never be able to shave without getting turned on now. Thanks, Bones," Booth said with a smirk as she rinsed the left over shaving cream from his face.

"Private Turner, it is not polite to listen to other peoples showers," Brennan chastised as she reached for a towel. The sound of men's laughter drifted around them as Brennan dried Booth's hair, neck and shoulders.

"Wait, was that a woman's voice?" An unknown voice called out from the shower area.

"Jenkins, mind your biddness," Williamson called from his corner of the showers.

Booth growled in frustration as Brennan held his head while waiting for him to put the brace back on. Placing a soft kiss on his lips, she dropped the towel in his lap, then shooed him from the shower.

Closing the chair up with a snap, Brennan placed it outside of the shower in the dressing area where Booth stood. She was washing her hair when she felt very large warm hands on her body. Opening her eyes Brennan glared at Booth.

"Are intentionally being very tanget, Booth?"

"Couldn't tell you Bones, couldn't tell you," he said with desire filled eyes. She laughed realizing he didn't understand the question and did not care to understand the question.

"Dr. Brennan ask if you're being handsy, Sarge," Goodman called out as he walked by the shower.

Booth closed his eyes and mouthed a curse causing her to giggle. She rinsed off and stepped out to dry herself off. Running the towel over her body Brennan realized she had extra hands. She glared at him and he gave her his goofy grin. Shaking her head she bent over to pull on her shorts, she found her hips grabbed and a very firm erection pressed against her butt.

The light bulb went off in her head and she grinned devilishly. Turning her head she shot Booth that same grin over her shoulder. Smiling wolfishly he leaned over her back and slid his hand between her legs. Feeling her folds get wet immediately, he pushed his fingers into her and began stroking in an in and out motion. Feeling her walls starting to clench he withdrew his fingers and moved them up to her clit.

Moving his fingers in small tight circles Booth felt her begin to tense up. She bit back a groan as she felt her release building. When Booth was sure she was close he grabbed her hips and slid home in one swift thrust stopping just short of their bodies touching. Thrusting into her hard and fast, he was careful to keep their bodies from smacking together.

She rolled her eyes back into her head in pleasure. Feeling her begin to clench around his length again, he began to thrust faster. Clenching tight around him with no noise at all, Brennan orgasmed and pulled him right over the edge with her. Spilling into her they both had to hold back their groans of completion. Shuddering one last time, Brennan stood up causing Booth to withdraw.

He shivered at the sensation then wrapped his arms around her. She grinned and placed a soft kiss on the arm wrapped around her shoulders. After pulling on her shorts and tank top.

Brennan handed Booth a pair of boxers. Looking at them Booth roared in laughter, one leg read, the man, with a finger pointing up the other leg read, the legend, with a hand pointed towards the crotch. He pulled them on followed by his fatigues, stopping when he reached his shirt.

Sitting on the bench he removed the neck brace. She stepped forward and gently pulled the shirt over his head. While she held his head he slid his arms through the sleeves. Leaning over him still holding his head she placed a passionate kiss on his lips which Booth returned with equal vigor. Moving her arms around the back of his neck she cradeled his head in her hands kissing him until the curtain twitched causing them to pull apart.

With a sigh Booth reached over and put the brace back on with a sigh. Moving the chair to the outside of the shower she returned and gathered up their supplies. Leaving the showers they made their way towards the tent. Upon reaching the tent Booth went over to the mess tent and Brennan slipped into their tent to drop off the shower supplies.

Leaving the tent she caught up with Booth in the mess tent. Booth got his breakfast and sat down one seat from Parks. Parks glanced at him and smirked to which he raised one eyebrow. Brennan sat down between them with a cup of coffee and leaned her head on his shoulder. Goodman snorted at her and grinned. She looked at him with heavy lidded eyes. Angela glanced at the pair and a slow smirk spread across her face.

"So, Bren you look like your glowing there sweetie. Did you have shower sex?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so we're nearing the end and I think I've convoluted everything enough that you all won't see what's coming in the sequel at all =P hopefully. Anyway onto tomorrow's chapter...temper tantrums, newspaper articles, head stands, alpha tendencies, meeting of the bosses, testosterone overload, Parks teasing Booth, apologies,demands, x-rays.**  
><strong>So that was a weird list now that I look at it...lol..you'll have to read tomorrow to see how they're tied together.<strong>

**Reviews are really good and I love reading them so please leave one!**


	56. Fun in the ShowerSmut Free Version

**Chapter 52: Fun in the Shower-Smut Free version**

"She is dangerous, Booth," Sweets said looking at the two of them sitting on the loveseat.

"What are you talking about, Sweets?"

"Hannah Burley seems to have some strange fixation on the two of you and it seems to be getting worse," Sweets said pushing his finger tips together. Angela cleared her throat and gave him a look.

"Hey I am not analyzing them. I am trying to help. I think Hannah Burley could be dangerous," Sweets said.

"Phsstt, what is she going to do write them to death?" Hodgins said with a laugh.

"Articles in the newspapers can have detrimental effects on peoples careers and personal lives, Dr. Hodgins. Dr. Brennan has both a high profile job and because of her celebrity status as an author, her personal life has become gossip fodder," Sweets said cocking his head.

"We have no evidence to support that other than a gut feeling and the soft science of psychology," Brennan mumbled. Booth rolled his eyes at her mumble as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Either way we'll be keeping an eye on her," Booth grunted. Brennan pulled her head from Booth's lap as he put the recliner into an upright position.

"I'll be right back," he mumbled as he stood up. He walked out the door and Brennan sat back glancing at the clock on the table next to what had been her bed. The computer beeped and Brennan opened the connection to see a very frazzled Wendell on the line.

"What's wrong, Wendell," Cam asked him.

"They brought in a body, they didn't call me to the scene and since Dr. Brennan is gone they messed up the evidence gathering. Sully is going nuts calling every," he was interrupted by the phone.

"Wendell, set up a link to Sully at the Hoover," Brennan said with a sigh. She watched as he clicked then the screen split and Sully appeared.

"Tim Sullivan, what do you think you are doing to Dr. Bray? You KNOW better," Brennan snapped out with authority. There came a set of OOOOOO's from outside the tent at her tone of voice. Brennan closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose in frustration.

"Tempe! I'm glad to see that you're okay. I heard that you had been injured in Maluku then nothing," Sully said in a soft voice. She glared at him for trying to change the subject.

"Why did you go to a scene and leave Wendell at the lab? Why did you let the techs trample all over the scene? The evidence has been compromised, now the investigation is going to take that much longer. Calling every five minutes will not get your update any faster, in fact it will slow down the process," Brennan said with a stern glare.

"Hey, they are new techs, they had already began evidence gathering by the time I got there. I didn't call Wendell because it had skin," he said in his own defense.

"That does not matter. Next time your first call should be to Wendell," she growled.

"Tattle-tail," Sully muttered towards Wendell.

"No, he was right to contact us. There was a breach in the evidence collection process. The evidence may be inconclusive or inadmissible now," Cam said with a sigh.

"We will try to help from here but not being there may slow us down. So please let Wendell call you when he has something," Brennan said with a sigh. Sully nodded and closed the connection with a frown.

"Okay Wendell, let's get to work," Hodgins sighed. They gathered around the huge TV and began examining the body giving instructions to Wendell. Hearing a knock on the door Angela called out for the person to enter. Parks opened the door and stepped in to see the squints gathered around the tv which had a mostly decomposed body on it, in HD.

"Oh lord, that is nasty. Where is Booth?" Parks asked his face turning a faint shade of green.

"Bathroom," Brennan said as she bent over to look closer. Parks did an about face and opened the door to Booth standing on the other side. Booth stepped in, glancing at Parks face looked around.

"What did you want Parks?" Booth asked trying not to laugh at the color of Parks skin.

"I want to get out of here before I throw up," Parks said behind his hand trying to stiffle his gag response.

"Okay, it's dinner time anyway let's head over to the mess tent. Bones, this isn't DC you have to eat when they're serving dinner," he admonished. She nodded at him over her shoulder.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," she told him.

Booth and Parks left the tent hearing the squints giving Wendell directions to get the evidence he needed. Booth and Parks had just sat down with their coffee when the squints walked in discussing the case and Sully's treatment of Wendell. The group sat down at the table with Booth and Parks. Angela started to giggle when she saw Brennan, her usually distant friend snuggle between the two men.

"Bren, would have never taken you for a snuggler. Especially with two men," Angela said with a grin. Cam choked on her food and tried not to laugh at the insinuation. Everyone then turned to look at Parks who was pushing his food around on his plate.

"You should have warned him. Not everyone has your stomachs for that sort of thing," Booth said with a frown.

"Sorry man," Hodgins apologized and Parks nodded his head.

"So, Parks has been telling me that Hannah has been poking around this unit and my unit asking questions about us," Booth said quietly.

"No one is talking to her but she is asking which means that she's asking everyone else as well," Parks grunted out. The squints chewed their food and Booth could see their minds quickly turning.

"Shit, the brain trust is going a mile a minute," Booth muttered. Parks looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"The genius's are all thinking at the same time. Not good for Ms. Burley," Booth told him and Parks grinned.

"You might want to let the guys know that they'll probably be working with Wendell tonight, so no games or movies," Booth said with a sigh.

"Speaking of, Davis told me to give this to you, but he wants it back in good condition no dog earring or anything like that," Parks said handing him a book.

Turning it over he smirked towards Brennan who saw the book and pouted. Finishing their dinners everyone at the table left the mess tent and went their separate ways. Parks went to tell the guys they were working. The team headed back to the tent and Booth followed. Sitting down he began to read, half listening to their conversation with Wendell.

"Let me see that picture, Wendell," Angela said quickly. Wendell pushed a few buttons and a crime scene photo popped up. The squints looked at it and groaned as they realized that the last five hours had been a waste.

"It is a suicide, Wendell," Booth told him after seeing the picture.

"He's right," Brennan agreed. Wendell clicked on the screen and it split, then there was a ringing which was answered.

"Sully," came the voice.

"It's a suicide, Sully. They removed the rope and it is not in the evidence collection," Brennan stated in a cold tone.

"Tempe?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Are you really okay?" Sully asked in a low tone.

"This is a conference call, Sullivan," Booth called out.

"Oh, how did you do that?" Sully asked in a surprised tone.

"It's the Jeffersonian, Sully there's a lot we can do," Angela smirked out.

"Okay, so we're done here right?" Wendell asked in a tired and irritated tone.

"Yes Wendell, go get some sleep," Booth told him.

Booth clicked through the buttons on the remote from the arm of the loveseat and shut down the connection. He smirked at the thought of being the one to hang up on Sully. Brennan walked over to where Booth was and softly prodded at the back of his head with her fingers. She was leaned over him with her chest in his face.

"Ow Bones, that hurts," he grunted.

"Stop being such an infant," Brennan teased him.

"Baby Bones, it's stop being such a baby," Booth corrected with a wince.

"Tomorrow we'll go get a set of x-rays and if they look good we'll see about getting you a softer brace to sleep in. It will help build up your neck muscles," she said as she pulled back.

"Hey! I was enjoying that," Booth complained and the others in the tent laughed at him. Grabbing her shorts and tank top Brennan sat down next to Booth on the loveseat. Pulling a sheet over her head she changed into her sleeping clothes. When she finished she popped out from under the sheet to see the squints doing something similar.

"We'll have to set up something for changing," she muttered.

"I do hope that you all realize that this is not how it is here normally," Booth said with a frown.

"What do you mean g-man?" Angela asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well, these beds are much better than what the military issues. Bones had them shipped in for some of us. She pretty much made you comfortable. Usually the only fans are hand held ones," Booth explained.

"We know that Booth, and we really appreciate it. That's why we don't mind the guys coming in here with us," Angela said softly. Booth gave her a nod and a soft smile of thanks. Brennan stood up and hit the lights. Walking back to the loveseat she reclined it back so it was even with Booth.

**Afghanistan: August 1st**

Booth came awake to the sound of reveille and groans from the beds around him. He chuckled at the groan coming from the general direction of his chest. Brennan sat up and waited for everyone to grab their things and head for the showers. She stood up and gathered their things then turned to him with a raised brow. He grunted as he got up but followed her to the showers.

"So how are you planning on doing this since I don't have a massage chair," Booth asked curiously.

"We will be using a metal folding chair," she told him. He groaned at the thought of sitting on a metal chair with nothing between it and his skin. He walked into the showers and checked to see who was in there.

"Hey, ya'll don't mind if Bones helps me do you?"

"No, you lucky bastard," Williamson hollered out from a shower towards the back.

"As long as she promises to peek," Turner hollered.

"No, I don't mind but I don't want her seeing me," Hodgins yelled.

There was laughing all around. Booth chuckled then gestured for Brennan to follow him in. Looking around Booth found a shower with a folding chair leaning next to it. Wondering who had thought of that he grabbed the chair and walked into the shower with Brennan following him in.

Putting Booth's shower items in the shower, Brennan gestured for him to go first. He washed everything he could reach then opened the curtain. She handed him the chair then quickly stripped.

A wolfish grin was pasted on his face when she stepped into the shower. Shaking her head she removed his brace and washed his hair with one hand while supporting his head with the other. He took full advantage of the situation as it presented itself. She hissed out a quiet groan between her teeth.

"Booth, behave yourself," she said smacking his hands as they roamed the slopes and valleys of her body.

"No Booth, don't behave you lucky bastard," Turner hollered.

"Guys don't try to live vicariously through them. It took them five years to have sex-"

"HODGINS," Booth barked out. He hissed between his teeth from the pain that shot through his skull.

"What? I'm just saying," Hodgins said sheepishly as the men laughed in the stalls around them. Booth rolled his eyes then ran his hands down the front of her paying special attention to her breasts. Biting her lip, Brennan tried to keep from moaning. Leaning over still holding his neck she bit his earlobe.

"Stop! Your in no condition," she whispered in his ear.

"Hey, you two got quiet in there. Do you need help?" Turner called through the curtain as he walked by.

"No," they said in unison, to the sounds of the men's laughter. Reaching over his head she pointed the showerhead so that it was hitting his back. Grabbing his razor and shaving cream, she held them out for him to hold. Presenting her palm she waited for him to put some shaving cream in it. Booth raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Shaving cream, Booth. Unless you would prefer I use nothing," Brennan said with a smirk.

"No, that's okay," Booth replied, as he pressed the button to dispense some in her hand. Carefully she applied the shaving cream to his face and neck as she gently held the back of his head.

"You know I trust you right? I mean I'm letting you near my face with a razor," Booth said in a teasing tone.

"Damn Sarge, a shave too? You really do suck," Turner called out with what sounded like a mouth full of toothpaste. Brennan carefully applied the blade to Booth's face and neck.

"I'll never be able to shave without getting turned on now. Thanks, Bones," Booth said with a smirk as she rinsed the left over shaving cream from his face.

"Private Turner, it is not polite to listen to other peoples showers," Brennan chastised as she reached for a towel. The sound of men's laughter drifted around them as Brennan dried Booth's hair, neck and shoulders.

"Wait, was that a woman's voice?" An unknown voice called out from the shower area.

"Jenkins, mind your biddness," Williamson called from his corner of the showers.

Booth growled in frustration as Brennan held his head while waiting for him to put the brace back on. Placing a soft kiss on his lips, she dropped the towel in his lap, then shooed him from the shower.

Closing the chair up with a snap, Brennan placed it outside of the shower in the dressing area where Booth stood. She was washing her hair when she felt very large warm hands on her body. Opening her eyes Brennan glared at Booth.

"Are intentionally being very tangent Booth?"

"Couldn't tell you Bones, couldn't tell you," he said with desire filled eyes. She laughed realizing he didn't understand the question and did not care to understand the question.

"Dr. Brennan asked if you're being handsy, Sarge," Goodman called out as he walked by the shower.

Booth closed his eyes and mouthed a curse causing her to giggle. She rinsed off and stepped out to dry herself off. Running the towel over her body Brennan realized she had extra hands. She glared at him and he gave her his goofy grin. Shaking her head she bent over to pull on her shorts, she found her hips grabbed and a very firm erection pressed against her butt.

The light bulb went off in her head and she grinned devilishly. Turning her head she shot Booth that same grin over her shoulder. Smiling wolfishly he leaned over her back and showed her that the laws of physics could be broken even if he was hurt. Standing up she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders from behind.

She grinned and placed a soft kiss on the arm wrapped around her pulling on her shorts and tank top. Brennan handed Booth a pair of boxers.

Looking at them Booth roared in laughter, one leg read, the man, with a finger pointing up the other leg read, the legend, with a hand pointed towards the crotch. He pulled them on followed by his fatigues, stopping when he reached his shirt. Sitting on the bench he removed the neck brace.

She stepped forward and gently pulled the shirt over his head. While she held his head he slid his arms through the sleeves. Leaning over him still holding his head she placed a passionate kiss on his lips which Booth returned with equal vigor. Moving her arms around the back of his neck she cradled his head in her hands kissing him until the curtain twitched causing them to pull apart.

With a sigh Booth reached over and put the brace back on with a sigh. Moving the chair to the outside of the shower she returned and gathered up their supplies. Leaving the showers they made their way towards the tent. Upon reaching the tent Booth went over to the mess tent and Brennan slipped into their tent to drop off the shower supplies.

Leaving the tent she caught up with Booth in the mess tent. Booth got his breakfast and sat down one seat from Parks. Parks glanced at him and smirked to which he raised one eyebrow. Brennan sat down between them with a cup of coffee and leaned her head on his shoulder. Goodman snorted at her and grinned. She looked at him with heavy lidded eyes. Angela glanced at the pair and a slow smirk spread across her face.

"So, Bren you look like your glowing there sweetie. Did you have shower sex?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so we're nearing the end and I think I've convoluted everything enough that you all won't see what's coming in the sequel at all =P hopefully. Anyway onto tomorrow's chapter...temper tantrums, newspaper articles, head stands, alpha tendencies, meeting of the bosses, testosterone overload, Parks teasing Booth, apologies,demands, x-rays.**  
><strong>So that was a weird list now that I look at it...lol..you'll have to read tomorrow to see how they're tied together.<strong>

**Reviews are really good and I love reading them so please leave one!**


	57. Revenge of the Journalist

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, Fox/Hart Hanson do and I'm not stealing thier stuff just borrowing without asking.

**Chkgun93: LOL hrmm to bad I didn't think of that earlier. Just know that by the end of the sequel she'll get hers. Haven't decided whether to kill her or not ). I hate her enough that's a very good possibility.**  
><strong>Mendenbar: Welcome back lol, now, stop, making, fun, of, my, good, grammar, ROLMAO. That was just for you<strong>! (that was a joke btw =P).  
><strong>Luckywynner86: Thank you I do my best!<strong>  
><strong>Skogms: Working on that sequel now!<strong>

**Thank you guys for the reviews. You guys are really awesome. I know this story is drawing to a close but I still like to hear from everyone. Especially when you let me know which characters you want to see again ;-). **

* * *

><p>"<em>So Bren you look like your glowing there sweetie. Did you have shower sex?"<em>

**Chapter 53: Revenge of the Journalist**

Booth started choking on the piece of toast he was eating. Brennan rolled her eyes and pointed at Booth, as if to say look at him. Angela looked at Booth, who shook his head and took another bite. Angela let her smile spread across her face. Cam rolled her eyes at all three of them.

"So Booth, you're getting another set of x-rays this morning right?"

"Yeah Bones, wants to see how the cracks are sealing," Booth said.

"They are not cracks, it was a comminuted open fracture, Booth," she told him after taking a sip of her coffee. Goodman's eyes bugged and Cam rubbed her forehead in exasperation.

"He's done the obligatory treatment of antibiotics and has a prescription for another in case I see any infection on his x-rays," Brennan stated. Cam nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

"You don't mind if I take a look do you, Booth," Cam asked him. Booth tried to shrug but was unable to finish the move.

"Whatever floats your boat, Cam," he said grumpily. Brennan turned to stare at him and he just stared off into space with a frown on his face. Brennan turned her head to look at him with concern on her face. She was about to say something when he glanced over and saw her looking at him.

"I'm fine Bones, I don't need a nurse maid much less two of them," he growled at her slamming his cup down. Storming from the tent Booth left a very confused group of people behind him. Brennan's eyes glossed over then went flat. Angela let out a sigh and reached across to grab Brennan's hand. Brennan snatched her hand away and stood up to walk out when she spotted a newspaper with her name in bold print. Picking up the paper, she skimmed the article. She felt the tears slide down her face.

"Dr. Brennan, what's wrong?" Parks asked in a rushed concerned tone. She threw the paper down in front of him and slammed out of the tent. Parks skimmed the article his face going pale. Standing up he almost ran out into the walkway. Looking left then looking right he didn't see her anywhere. He stormed over to the tent and threw the paper into Booth's lap.

Booth glanced up as the newspaper was thrust into his lap.

"You need to get off your ass, apologize, then make sure she's okay," Parks rumbled before leaving the tent. Booth saw the headline and winced then he continued to read the article on the front page.

**Dr. Temperance Brennan Friend or Psychotic**

By Hannah Burley

_Dr. Temperance Brennan author and world-renowned forensic anthropologist closed down a historic dig in the Moluccan Islands during the month of June for an undisclosed reason. The outraged scientific community is demanding to know why she abandoned the project. Where did she go? Why did she do it? She has been found at Camp Phoenix, Afghanistan with her lover Sergeant Major Seeley Booth. The army has allowed this civilian unrestricted access to the Camp for no noticeable purpose. Sources report that she has been seen in the men's shower areas, the men's bunk tents, as well as various other places in the encampment. Sources also report that she has violent tendencies and that she took part in a physical training exercise in which she bested four men at one time. She also kicked one private Francis in the face after two separate confrontations._

_Dr. Brennan is daughter to ex-convict Max Keenan and sister to petty thief Russell Brennan. Dr. Brennan's abandonment then years of abuse in the foster care system may have caused some issues in the relationship she shares with these two men. Dr. Brennan has been privy to private conversations with Lieutenant General James Henderson. While employed at the Jeffersonian Dr. Brennan worked as a consultant to the F.B.I who gave the doctor clearance to work in the homicide division. A recent development in her mental status will call into question her expert testimony on all cases for the last five years. She recently experienced a psychotic break down, which resulted in total body paralysis. When the FBI was contacted for questioning their response was no comment. Both Dr. Brennan and Sergeant Major Seeley Booth declined to comment._

Booth swore in a loud voice. Parks strode back into the tent and he was livid but Booth was miles of ahead of him.

"Has Bones seen this?"

"Yes, she showed it to me," Parks said in a panicked tone.

"Where'd she go?"

"I don't know. By the time I got out of the mess tent, she was gone. I sent the squints out looking for her. They said she's not at the morgue and she's not running," Parks said with a sigh.

**B&B**

Cam strode around the camp looking for the elusive Dr. Brennan. Hearing the sound of even, counted breaths Cam looked around then noticed she was standing in front of a bunk tent. Striding down the side of the tent, she found Brennan in head standing pose. Brennan was barely controlling her breathing and Cam's heart broke for the woman. Sitting down in front of Brennan, Cam let a small frown creep over her face.

"Dr. Brennan," Cam said tentatively.

"Yes, Dr. Saroyan," Brennan replied in a controlled tone.

"You know Booth, didn't mean any of what he said right?"

"No, I don't know that," Brennan said keeping her tone even. Cam frowned for a moment then cocked her head.

"Look Brennan, I've known the Booth boys for almost 20 years now. The only thing bigger than their egos is their pride. Booth is a very proud man and up until today, you have admirably handled it with grace. Booth has already realized he was being an ass so please don't shut him out for it. Accept his faults just as he accepts yours," Cam said softly. Brennan let out a deep sigh and Cam knew she had won this round.

"You are correct Cam; I should accept his faults however he will have to apologize for this one. All I was trying to do was take care of him. How many times has he done that to me, forced me to do what was right?"

"That is true but as you constantly point out he is an alpha male. I believe that I will start pointing out to him your alpha female tendencies. Maybe then he will get it," Cam said with a smile. Brennan returned the smile but continued her controlled breathing.

"I'm sure Booth is going out of his mind looking for you. To respect your privacy I will only tell him if he asks and no one else," Cam said with another smile.

"Thank you, for everything," Brennan said quietly. Standing up Cam made her way back to the tent to see what had gone on.

**B&B**

Booth looked up as the computer beeped he walked to it and opened the teleconference link. Dr. Goodman's angry face appeared on the screen.

"Where is Dr. Brennan?"

"We're looking for her, Dr. Goodman," Booth said slowly.

"I see that you've seen the article," Goodman said in a low angry tone.

"Yep," Booth said trying not to get angry with the doctor since this was not his fault.

"We're calling for an immediate retraction. I am not sure about the FBI or the military," Dr. Goodman was interrupted by another beep. He handed the computer to Parks.

"Conference it, I have no idea how they do it and I don't know where Angela is," Booth growled. As Parks was hitting a few buttons, the door slammed open and Henderson stormed into the tent.

"Where's Tempe?"

"We're still looking for her general," Booth said as he started to pace. Cullen's face appeared on the screen.

"What in the Sam Hill is going on, Agent Booth," Cullen blustered out.

"You're on a conference call with the Jeffersonian sir," Booth told him. Cullen watched as the screen split and Dr. Goodman's face appeared on his screen.

"Dr. Goodman, did you release this information?"

"Of course we did not release this information. Dr. Brennan did not have a psychotic episode but even if she did, my employee's health records are not made public unless they choose for it to be so. I know for a fact that Dr. Brennan is a very private person and did not want strangers knowing about this," Goodman all but growled at the Deputy Director of the FBI.

"Who the hell are those people Booth, and why are you not looking for Tempe," Henderson raged at Booth. Booth let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his head wincing when his hand hit his stitches.

"Agent Booth, do not ruin Dr. Brennan's work. Take your hand from the back of your skull," Dr. Goodman admonished. Booth glared at him then rolled his eyes as he heard Parks snickering at him.

"Shut it, Parks," Booth growled.

"Lieutenant General James Henderson meet Dr. Daniel Goodman administrator at the Jeffersonian Institute and Deputy Director Sam Cullen of the FBI," Booth introduced them. They nodded to each other then turned to look at Booth.

"Why are you looking at me? I can't fix this I can't demand a retraction that's your job," Booth growled at everyone with a glare.

"Man you just growled at a General, the Deputy Director of the FBI and your girlfriend's boss," Parks laughed. Booth glared at him. Cullen let out a whistle then a low laugh.

"Well, you do realize that when you come back you will have to have weekly counseling sessions with Dr. Sweets and if your relationship interferes with your work your partnership will be terminated correct?" Cullen said with a barely hidden grin.

"Yes sir," Booth snapped out.

"Why is your boss smirking, Booth? I thought partners couldn't date," Parks said.

"Probably because he won the pool," Booth grumbled. Everyone began laughing and the door swung open.

"Hoo-boy can you smell the testosterone in here," Angela said waving her hand in front of her face. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Mrs. Hodgins, did you find her?" Dr. Goodman asked in a patient tone.

"It's Montenegro-Hodgins and no I didn't. However, I believe Cam knows something but she isn't saying anything. I believe you will have to ask her directly, Studly," Angela said with a frown.

"Agent Booth, we will be demanding a retraction. However, she will have to have several psychiatric reviews before she is cleared to work again. We have the files from Dr. Sweets for the last several years so none of the criminals will walk," Cullen said.

"Thank you, sir," Booth said. Booth walked out the door as the three men began speaking about the best course of action to take.

"Where is she?" Booth asked as he strode up to Cam. Cam gestured for him to lean down which he did stiffly. She spoke low in his ear and he let out a sigh.

"Okay I'll be right back. Dr. Goodman, Cullen, and Henderson are in the tent. Maybe you can help with the, what the hell do we do now situation," Booth told her. Cam stepped around him and into the tent. Parks and Angela looked up when she stepped into the tent.

"Did you find her, Cam? Is she okay?"

"They will be dealing with both situations," Cam said with confidence.

"Wait there's more than one situation?" Cullen barked out.

"For them there still is a situation, as far as you are concerned Deputy Director Cullen, there is no situation," Cam said in a firm tone.

"Dr. Saroyan, if it involves them than it does involve me," Cullen blustered.

"Booth being an ass does not involve you Deputy Director," Angela smirked at him. Cullen sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Did he hurt her?" Henderson growled at Angela.

"No, he just needs to apologize," Cam, said briefly.

Booth walked carefully between the tents stepping over ropes and stakes. As he approached the back of the tent, he could hear her controlled breathing.

"Bones," he said softly. She continued to breathe but opened her eyes to look at him.

"Can you stand up so I can talk to you please," Booth asked.

"Your speaking to me does not require that I be standing on my feet," she said simply.

"No but for me to make eye contact it does. I am unable to bend over as I normally would to look into your eyes," Booth said just as simply. Brennan let out a sigh and rolled up onto her feet into a standing position. Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked at him with a steady gaze.

"Look Bones, I'm sorry. I don't like feeling as if I have to depend on someone and I took that out on you. I hurt you and that was wrong," he said. She looked into his eyes and could see that he really was sorry but she was not quite ready to give in yet.

"I accept your apology. However, you should know that I am as uncomfortable as you are with being this dependent on anyone. So before your pride gets in the way next time think about how many times I've had to depend on you," she said softly.

"I can try to do that," he said. He stepped closer and pulled her close to his chest. He wished he didn't have a neck brace on so he could kiss the top of her head.

"Okay, we need to get back to the tent and find out what they're planning on doing," he told her.

"To what are you referring?"

"Hannah's article," he said briefly. She stopped suddenly and just stood there.

"There is nothing that can be done. Everything she said is true. She inferred things but never directly said anything that was not true," she said sadly, as she shook her head. Booth walked back wrapped his arm around her shoulders and gently pulled her towards the tent. They stepped through the door to a pandemonium of sound.

"Temperance," Dr. Goodman said.

"Tempe!"

"Dr. Brennan," Cullen said in his typical authoritative tone. Brennan flinched at the sound and they fell silent.

"Okay, so what are we doing about this mess?" Sweets asked looking around at everyone standing in the tent.

"The Jeffersonian is calling for an immediate retraction. We will base our decision on your review, Dr. Sweets. If the FBI trusts you so do we," Dr. Goodman said.

"The FBI will reinstate you after you have had three psychological reviews. You have already had one with Dr. Sweets and he had recommended two more from outside practices. We are also demanding retractions for erroneous statements," Cullen said.

"How are any of her statements erroneous?" Brennan asked with a frown.

"She said that your mental status would call into question your expert testimony and this is false. We have covered that and none of those criminals will be getting out of jail due to a reporter's spite," Cullen said in a low tone. Brennan nodded then sat down.

"Tempe, we will be having a security meeting next week to discuss this. Unless it can be proven that you are a security threat things will stay the same and we will back you on it," Henderson said in a soft tone. Brennan nodded and closed her eyes taking a deep breath.

"Okay, guys I hate to break this up but I need to have my x-rays done and I need Bones for that," Booth said. Standing up he grabbed her hand and all but pulled her out the door. When they got outside he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they walked to the medical tent. Brennan let out a sigh and put her head on his shoulder.

"What the hell was that all about," Cullen thundered.

"Bren was about to lose it, so to save face Booth took her for a walk," Angela said with a 'are you stupid' look on her face.

"Booth said they were going to get x-rays," Cullen said dubiously.

"And so they are but they must first walk to the medical center there," Dr. Goodman said. Cullen shook his head and cut the connection.

"Well he's a fun individual," Henderson muttered.

"Mrs. Montenegro-Hodgins, please tell Dr. Brennan that we are behind her one hundred percent," Dr. Goodman said. Angela nodded with a smile to let him know she would. Henderson did an about face and strode from the tent.

"Okay, I'm going over to the medical tent to look at Booth's x-rays," Cam said with a sigh.

Booth and Brennan stepped into the medical tent after walking the longest way possible to get there.

"Can I help you?"

"I need to get some x-rays done," Booth said.

"Ahh Sgt. Major Booth, just one moment we will get you set up. What can I do for you ma'm?"

"I'm here to review his x-rays," Brennan stated with a stern glare.

"I can let you look at them but all determinations will be made by medical staff," he told her.

Booth looked at her then at the doctor and snorted.

"You can determine anything you want but I will be listening to Bones and Cam," Booth said with a smirk.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you absolutely hate Barbie yet? *smirk* I hope so, if you even like her a little bit then you really aren't going to want to read the sequel. Next chapter...more badly placed commas ;-P, x-rays, promises, pantless Booth, stupid questions, Booth's face in Brennan's lap, Sweets the non professional, name discussion, money discussion, Booth's pride again, running, and music (yes there are lyrics but they are at the end of the story).**

**Please leave a review. Even if you're making fun of me ;-P (Mendenbar you are never going to here the end of this one LOL). But please do leave me a review.**


	58. It's Your Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones ( this is so repetitive bleh).

**luckywyneer86: Sorry still need her so she'll be close by.**  
><strong>Chymom: LOL so many awesome suggestions, I'll keep them in mind for the sequel!<strong>  
><strong>1956JohnDeere50: There will be more Hannah in the sequel.<strong>  
><strong>HannahBurleyHater: You may not want to read the sequel, she will be there.<strong>  
><strong>Berniej: Nah, quiet life would make for boring stories.<strong>  
><strong>Leland Adama: You're right Hannah is a tool. I tagged this story as a drama and the sequel will also be a drama. If you don't like the drama then feel free to stop reading.<strong>  
><strong>Darlove99: Welcome to my little world. This story comes to a close next chapter but I do have some other stories posted that may keep you entertained until I get the sequel done.<strong>  
><strong>Nezum13: Ha you think you hate her now? Bwuhahahahahaha<strong>

**Thank you for the reviews, if I missed answerng your question/review I'm sorry FFN is not showing me last chapters reviews.**

* * *

><p>"<em>You can determine anything you want but I will be listening to Bones and Cam," Booth said with a smirk.<em>

**Chapter 54: It's Your Love**

The doctor shook his head and walked away. Booth found himself lying on a table face down, trying not to wince at the pain from the position.

"Are you in pain, Booth?" Brennan asked, seeing the wince cross his face.

"Yeah, but I'll deal," Booth muttered and she sighed with frustration. Brennan leaned over and whispered in his ear. The doctor leaned forward to try to hear what she was saying. Glancing up, she shot him a glare that stopped him in his tracks.

"Promise?" Booth asked with another wince.

"Yes, I promise," she said. Brennan walked over to where the doctor stood. When they were finished with the x-rays, she stood next to the light box waiting for them to bring them out. The doctor walked out and shoved the x-rays into the light box. Cam stepped up behind them and they began to examine the x-rays. Booth walked over and stood with them. Cam glanced over her shoulder at Booth and snorted under her breath.

"Put your pants on, big guy," she said from the corner of her mouth. Brennan's mouth turned up at the corner.

"I don't know what this is. It may be an infection," the doctor said tracing the obvious break in the skull.

"That's the glue I used to put his skull back together. See how it follows the break exactly," Brennan said.

"Have you been feeling any pain, Sgt. Major Booth?" Cam and Brennan turned with raised eyebrows to look at the doctor.

"Yeah, you could say that," Booth muttered.

"Doctor, he had major invasive surgery on his cranium a week ago. He is in a neck brace that is restricting movement of the neck muscles and he has more than 50 stitches in the back of his head. Of course he's feeling pain," Brennan stated to the man as if he were stupid. Booth wiped his hand down his mouth.

"I'd like to do another x-ray. I want to set it up if that is possible," Brennan said scrutinizing the x-ray again. The doctor opened his mouth then shrugged Brennan followed the doctor back to the x-ray technician area.

"Cam, I'm going to need you to hold Booth's head," Brennan stated. Cam nodded and slipped into the lead lined vest.

"Okay, big guy, I'll try not to hurt you but remember this is her thing not mine," Cam told him. Booth chuckled at her statement.

"Booth, I need you to stop clenching your teeth," Brennan said, through the speaker.

"Ahh Bones this hurts a lot," he gritted our as pain shot through his eyes.

"Take a few deep breaths and it will be over in a few seconds," she soothed.

Booth took a few deep breaths and relaxed. A few moments later Cam relaxed her grip and put a soft brace on his neck. Groaning he stood up and walked over to where the doctor was standing waiting for Brennan. Cam followed behind him and waited with them.

A few minutes later Brennan appeared carrying the x-rays, which she shoved up into the light box. Cocking her head Brennan leaned in a little closer to examine the x-rays. Cam stood behind her doing close to the same thing.

"Tenuous, but there," Cam murmured and Brennan nodded in agreement.

"Glucosamine," they said in unison. Booth looked at the two women and they grinned at him.

"Okay, I think we're done here. I guess you're ready for a soft brace. However, if your head or neck gets sore put the hard brace back on. Got it," the doctor said.

"Yeah, I got it," Booth grumbled. Leaving the medical tent the three of them made their way back to the tent.

"Well at least now I can turn my head and bend it a little," Booth said cheerfully.

Brennan let out a little laugh at his happiness. When they entered the tent, Booth sat down on the loveseat and looked at Brennan. Brennan moved to sit with him and laughed, as he got comfortable with his head in her lap. She took of his neck brace and started to rub his neck. He groaned in pleasure and Angela giggled at the sight.

"What is so funny Angela," Booth rumbled from Brennan's lap.

"Well studly you have your face in Bren's lap and groaning. You tell me what is so funny," Angela said with a smirk he couldn't see but could hear. Brennan tried not to laugh at the situation, her eyes twinkling.

"Bones, stop laughing it's not funny," Booth admonished, lightly biting her thigh. She hissed in surprise at the bite. Everyone looked at her and she shrugged without explanation. Hodgins turned on the TV and put on another hockey game. Booth carefully turned his head in her lap so he could see the game.

"Now all I need is a beer and I'm in heaven," Booth groaned. Cam laughed at him and shook her head. The squints continued to watch the game with his unit walking in and plopping down on the floor. Brennan tried not to laugh when Booth started to snore slightly, his face still in her lap.

"Man, he's sleeping a lot," Clarkson muttered.

"It's a coping mechanism," Sweets said glancing back at the game.

"Excuse me?" Clarkson said in confusion.

"Agent Booth is a very action oriented person. Constantly on the move or having something to occupy his hands and mind," he paused at the laughs and frowned.

"Anyway, he has nothing to occupy his mind and he's physically unable to do anything with his boredom, like run. So, he sleeps, and Dr. Brennan just finished with his massage therapy. How many of you wouldn't fall asleep if someone spent an hour and a half rubbing your neck," Sweets said with a smirk.

"Eh I guess you have a point, Dr. Boy," Clarkson said.

"Did you just call me Dr. Boy?" Sweets asked in outrage. Brennan stifled a giggle as she tried to give him an answer.

"I think he's referencing Booth's antagonistic term of you being a twelve year old boy," she giggled out Sweets sighed in frustration and narrowed his eyes at Clarkson. Finally deciding he didn't need to be professional since he was in the tent, Sweets flipped Clarkson the bird. Clarkson started laughing at the doctor's response.

"You had to stop and think about that Dr. Boy?"

"I remembered I am in the tent, therefore, I am Lance Sweets friend to the people here, not Dr. Sweets the psychologist. So I am totally able to give you the finger without looking unprofessional," Sweets said. Brennan heard Booth's stomach rumble and laughed.

"Hey, worrying about you all the time works up an appetite," Booth rumbled from her lap. The squints laughed harder than Brennan had.

"The only problem with that explanation Seeley, is that I knew you before you knew her and you're always hungry," Cam said with a laugh.

"Don't call me Seeley, Camille," Booth said in return.

"I wouldn't want anyone to call me Seeley either," Garcia smirked.

"It's a good name it means blessed," Brennan said.

"And how would you know that?"

"Names hold anthropological value. What's your first name, Garcia?" He looked at her with a mischievous smile.

"Bill," he replied.

"Bill or William? Actually does not matter, as Bill is a variation of William. It means resolute protector," she said with an equal smirk. The men sitting around the tent started laughing.

"What about your name?"

"It's the definition of itself. Moderate or Temperate," she said scrunching up her face.

"Yeah, your parents were stoned when they named you," Booth muttered. She smacked his shoulder and he glared at her.

"Ouch," he whined.

"I did not hit you hard enough to hurt you, you deserved it, and you know it," she told him.

"Okay, okay, its lunch time I'm starving," Booth grumbled.

"How many times do I have to tell you that you would die of dehydration before starvation," she said with grin. Booth snorted, then reached his hand up, and began patting around for the neck brace. She put it in his hand and lifted his head carefully so he could slide it under his neck. After strapping it closed, he sat up and ran his hands through his hair, when his hand reached the back of his head he found them being swatted away.

"Jeez Bones, enough with the smacking already," Booth griped.

"Quit complaining g-man, she's just trying to keep you from having to have more stitches put in," Hodgins reprimanded.

"Sarge has too many family members in one spot at one time," Johnson snickered. Booth's eyes glowed in silent appreciation. Everyone slowly made their way to the mess tent to eat.

"Well at the rate you're healing Booth, you should be able to fly out of here in two weeks," Brennan said handing him a glucosamine pill she had pulled from her suitcase before leaving the tent. He took it and swallowed it with a slug of coffee.

"Do you always take whatever she hands you, Sarge?" Techie asked, watching Booth take the pill Brennan handed him.

"She wouldn't give it to me if I didn't need it," Booth grunted.

"So what did you give him, Dr. Brennan?"

"Glucosamine," she replied easily.

"That's for joints though what does that have to do with his head?" Addison said with a frown.

"It helps to strengthen and repair ligaments, which is why it is good for joints. His nuchal ligaments had to be disconnected to remove the bullet. Their reattachment in tenuous but there so the glucosamine will help speed up the process," she said stated in a clinical tone.

"Dork," Wilson teased her.

"I maybe a dork but this dork made more money last year than you will probably see in your life," she said, calmly sipping her coffee. Booth squeezed her thigh knowing she had probably been called a dork in school.

"You probably didn't make more than I'll see in my life," he snorted in doubt. Parks started to cough having just inhaled his sandwich in a gasp.

"Don't you do it, Temperance Brennan," Parks warned pointing a finger at her. Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"Dang it, now she will just because you tried to assert dominance over her," Booth muttered and the squints started laughing.

"Last year including interest, which I did not mention to you Sgt. Parks, as well as my Jeffersonian paycheck I made 8.6 million dollars. Now that is sitting in a bank collecting interest at the current interest rate I will make 280 thousand dollars a year on interest alone which comes to 786.52 a day. Now that is just on interest alone. My books are still selling, I have a new one due out in a few weeks and I still earn a yearly paycheck at the Jeffersonian," Brennan said, staring at him.

He started choking and Parks pounded on his back.

"What in the hell do you do with money like that? I mean do you own a mansion or what?" Brennan looked at him and scrunched her face up.

"She lives in an apartment, drives a reasonably priced vehicle, as far as I can tell she lives within her means from her pay at the Jeffersonian. I've seen her splurge a couple of times but mostly not," Booth said smoothly.

"So the rest just sits in the bank then?"

"No, I make charitable contributions, set up college scholarships, education funds among other things," she said after swallowing her coffee.

"Such as?" Addison questioned curiously.

"Wow, nosey aren't you, Addison," Parks said with a frown.

"It does not bother me," Brennan shrugged.

"So?"

"The beds I bought you were filed under charitable contributions as is the TV, Xbox, and Wii which will stay here when I leave. An education fund for Parker, so he can go to college if he so chooses," she was interrupted by Booth starting to choke.

"You did what?" Booth choked out still trying to clear the coffee from his bronchial tubes.

"Well, when I did it I thought you were dead so," she said with a shrug.

"Exactly how much are we talking about?" Booth asked in a low tone.

"Big man," Cam said warningly.

"He can receive one PHD from any University in the world," she said with another shrug. The men at the table began choking and gasping at her statement.

"I want a girlfriend like yours, Sarge," one of the privates yelled from the other end of the table.

"I was not his girlfriend at the time, I was just his friend," she said standing up and leaving the mess hall.

"Swallow it, Seeley. She thought you were dead and wanted to make sure Parker could go to college if he wanted," Cam said with a frown.

"Y'all are running off my frustration after lunch boys," Booth growled.

"He really is a prideful bastard isn't he," Parks smirked.

"You have no idea," Cam said, chewing the last of her sandwich and wiping her mouth. Standing up, she left the mess tent. The men turned to stare at their Sergeant who just frowned at them. As Techie left the mess tent, he heard Brennan call out to him. He walked over to her with a smile.

"May I borrow your guitar and a chair please?"

"Sure Dr. Brennan, hold on a sec and I'll bring them over," Techie said as he walked towards the bunk tent.

When the rest of the unit and squints walked out, she was sitting in front of her tent playing already. Techie had lined the camp chairs up in front of her tent figuring that the unit would be hanging out there that night. Booth stalked to the benches and waited for his unit to show up for their run.

Ten minutes later, they were running with the sound of a guitar wafting through the air. When they finished their run, they showered and found the squints sitting in the chairs around her. Their mouths fell open as she began to play and Taylor's voice began to sing the lyrics,

_Dancin' in the dark  
>Middle of the night<br>Takin' your heart  
>And holdin' it tight<em>

_Emotional touch_  
><em>Touchin' my skin<em>  
><em>And askin' you to do<em>  
><em>What you've been doin' all over again<em>

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_  
><em>Don't think I can keep it all in<em>  
><em>I just gotta let you know<em>  
><em>What it is that won't let me go<em>

_It's your love_  
><em>It just does somethin' to me<em>  
><em>It sends a shock right through me<em>  
><em>I can't get enough<em>  
><em>And if you wonder<em>  
><em>About the spell I'm under<em>  
><em>It's your love<em>

_Better than I was_  
><em>More than I am<em>  
><em>And all of this happened<em>  
><em>By takin' your hand<em>

_And who I am now_  
><em>Is who I wanted to be<em>  
><em>And now that we're together<em>  
><em>I'm stronger than ever<em>  
><em>I'm happy and free<em>

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_  
><em>Don't think I can keep it all in, no<em>  
><em>And if you asked me why I changed<em>  
><em>All I gotta do is say your sweet name<em>

_It's your love_  
><em>It just does somethin' to me<em>  
><em>It sends a shock right through me<em>  
><em>I can't get enough<em>  
><em>And if you wonder<em>  
><em>About the spell I'm under<em>  
><em>It's your love<em>  
><em>Oh, baby<em>

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_  
><em>Don't think I can keep it all in<em>  
><em>I just gotta let you know<em>  
><em>What it is that won't let me go<em>

_It's your love_  
><em>It just does somethin' to me<em>  
><em>It sends a shock right through me<em>  
><em>I can't get enough<em>  
><em>And if you wonder<em>  
><em>About the spell I'm under<em>  
><em>It's your love<em>  
><em>It's your love<em>  
><em>It's your love<em>

Her voice picked up where Faith Hill's belonged, in the song. When the song was finished, she looked up at the applause and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I should apologize for my small temper tantrum in the reviewers section, but I'm not going to. So what will be in the last chapter? Let's see...metaphorical heart,military protocol, suspicion, more CO assiness ( is that even a word?), National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation, General Carter, crazy monkey sex, going home, paper work, and Parker.**

**Are you ready for the last chapter? Let me know what you think...leave me a review I really do like them. They help me to keep working on my sequels.**


	59. Peace

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones.

**Chkgn93: I hope this as good as you hoped. Thanks for your support!  
><strong>**US Marshal Mary Shannon: Thanks I'm glad you liked it. Working on the sequel. It's taking a bit longer than I planned. Trying to figure out how different parts of the government works is a headache. Stupid bureucratic bull crap *mumbles*  
><strong>**1956JohnDeere50: Cafepress has a lovely 'Merry Christmas the shitter's full' tee shirt. I think they have the lovely explosive scene tee shirt too ;-). I LOVE that movie lol.  
><strong>**Jet1967: Next story will be Dancers on a String, the sequel to Teaching Agents to Squint.**

**Thank you EVERYONE for your awesome reviews throughout the entire story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55: Peace<strong>

"I don't know how you two do that, I can never sing country and get it to sound right," Techie murmured.

"It's about tapping your inner emotions," Taylor said with an imitation Texas drawl. Brennan looked up and frowned.

"As Booth would say, you have to sing from your metaphorical heart," Brennan said. Booth walked out and flopped down in a vacated chair. She began to pluck out another song and Angela began to sing. Henderson walked over and everyone snapped to attention.

"At ease, gentlemen," Henderson said. The men still stood partially at attention. Brennan laughed at them.

"Booth, sit down that snap probably didn't feel good on the back of your head," Brennan admonished.

"I am still in the military, Bones, I have to follow protocol when I am in the presence of a superior officer," Booth said from the corner of his mouth.

"Sit down, son. I don't expect you to snap to attention if it will damage the handy work Tempe did," Henderson said. Booth slouched into the chair with thanks.

"Tempe can I talk to you inside for a minute?"

"Sure," she said, handing the guitar to Techie, who sat in her chair and began plucking out a tune. She followed Henderson in the tent.

"Tempe, some of Booth's unit said that Hannah Burley came to talk to Booth at the hospital is that true?"

"Yes, she did and we ignored her and didn't say anything to her. In fact I took Booth for a shower and the discussion following that was about his underwear," Brennan said in a forthright tone.

"Do you remember exactly what she said?" Brennan thought about it for a moment.

"She said she would like to speak to Booth about the shooting and his relationship with Private Francis," she replied.

"Thank you Tempe, that's all I needed to know. I am going to ask that you not tell anyone about this conversation. Well, I know you're going to tell Booth but other than that no one," Henderson said with a smile.

"You're welcome and I will not speak with anyone about this," she replied. She stepped out and noticed that night had fallen in the few minutes that she had been speaking with Henderson. She settled in the vacated chair between Techie and Booth. Pulling her feet up underneath herself, she put her head on Booth's shoulder. The CO who had been giving Booth a hard time walked by and frowned. He stopped and turned around walking back to them.

"You need to be in a tent or somewhere off the main thorough fair. You are blocking the walkway," he thundered at them. Hodgins looked at both sides of the streets and Booth could see the wheels in his mind turning. Just then, Brennan's pocket began to vibrate. She pulled her cell phone out.

"Brennan. Yes. I know she did and no, I do not know the reason for her animosity. I have a theory but no proof. Yes sir. No sir. Yes, most of the troops are very nice and have treated me very well. Especially, Booth's unit and Sergeant Parks and his unit. Yes, they were very nice as well. No, he has not been nice and no, I dislike him intensely. Oh, I want to tell him what a cheap, lying, no-good, rotten, four-flushing, low-life, snake-licking, dirt-eating, inbred, overstuffed, ignorant, blood-sucking, dog-kissing, brainless, dickless, hopeless, heartless, fat-ass, bug-eyed, stiff-legged, spotty-lipped, worm-headed sack of monkey shit he is. But I don't want to get anyone in trouble," Brennan said to the caller. She held the phone out and everyone heard a male shout her name from the other side. Angela started laughing and couldn't stop. Booth turned to look at her and Hodgins started laughing to when it hit him where she had heard that. The men sitting around her began to laugh at knowing exactly where she had heard that.

Brennan put the phone back up to her ear as the CO watched with a frown.

"Yes, sir. Yes, he is. Yes, you can," she said then handed Booth the phone.

"Sgt. Major Booth, don't you take that phone call," his CO barked.

"I think he'd better take this call," Brennan said serenely, as she handed Booth the phone. Booth took it and put it up to his ear in trepidation.

"Booth. Yes, sir," he said sharply, sitting up to attention.

"Yes, sir. No sir, I did not teach her that. Yes sir, I did notice that. No sir, I didn't say anything because I had no evidence. Yes sir, I know I sound like her. Yes sir," he finished, then handed her back the phone. Booth was struggling not to laugh and trying hard to breath.

"Breathe, Booth," Brennan said, putting the phone back to her ear.

"Yes, sir. Yes, I can arrange to do that given enough notice. We will be back in DC in about two weeks. Yes, sir. I will. I will see you then," she said, then hung up the phone. The CO having lost his temper, stormed off without a word. Everyone turned to stare at Booth who was laughing so hard, he couldn't breathe.

"She just said that to General Carter," Booth said between gasps. The unit started laughing just as hard as Booth. The squints just shrugged and sat back in their seats.

"Let me put it to you like this," Booth said, still sort of gasping for air.

"It would be like Daisy saying that line to Dr. Bancroft," Booth laughed. Goodman started laughing even harder at the image. The squints groaned and rubbed their hands down their faces at the image of that happening then began chuckling one by one.

"Okay, so Bones if you're leaving this awesome TV here for the guys what are you doing with the loveseat?" Booth asked Brennan with a small smile.

"I am taking that home. You always complain about my couch so I guess I needed a new one," she said in a teasing tone.

Booth chuckled then winced as pain shot up the back of his head. Brennan stood up and walked into the tent. Coming out she held out her hand and a bottle of water. He took the pill and water. Swallowing the pill and washing it down with water, he smiled his thanks. She glanced at her watch and raised her eyebrows.

"What's that look about Bones?"

"That's your first pill today, so it's been over 24 hours since your last pill," she told him. They sat in the early evening listening to the men sing and the squints talking with them. Brennan glanced over then stood up. Holding out her hand to Booth, she waited. He put his hand in hers and smiled with sleepy eyes. She laughed and tugged him toward the tent.

"No crazy monkey sex," Juarez called out, laughing.

"Sweetie, Booth is stoned out of his gourd on painkillers. He'd fall asleep in the middle of normal sex much less crazy monkey sex. Besides they're too private to do it with all these people around," Angela said with a laugh. Williamson snorted with his eyebrows in his hairline.

"Sweetie, she was glowing this morning," Williamson said, imitating Angela's intonations. Angela's eyes went wide and she gasped out a laugh.

"They didn't," she said with a grin.

"They jumped like startled cats when I brushed up against the outside curtain," Williamson said with a grin.

"Oh, you're bad Williamson," Hodgins admonished with a grin.

"Way to go Bren," Angela squealed out. Cam rubbed her forehead with her hands.

"These people are going to be the death of me yet. It's bad enough that I had to watch the video of the two of you. Now I have an image I can't erase and due to my knowledge of one of their bodies, it's explicit," Cam grumbled. Sweets started laughing at her.

The squints walked in to find Booth and Brennan curled up together on the loveseat sleeping. Angela noticed the light sheet slipping and parts of Brennan's anatomy coming out. Angela leaned over and began pulling the sheet up and found her hand caught in a vice like grip.

"Calm down g-man, just covering up Bren's anatomy," Angela whispered. The hand let her go and she heard him start to snore lightly. Smiling she got up and walked to the bed she was sharing with Hodgins.

**Afghanistan: August 12**

After morning reveille, everyone hurried to take showers and get everything packed up. The brass decided to turn what had been Brennan's tent into a rec tent as it was across from the mess tent.

The squints and the unit cleared everything out, packed up their gear, turned over the keys to the beds, and settled in for their last breakfast together. After a lot of hugging and hand shaking, they headed toward the airstrip. At the steps to the plane, Brennan stepped forward and softly kissed Booth.

"I'll be waiting for you when you get back," she whispered.

"You should be waiting at Ft. McNair for me," he said in a soft tone.

"No, Parker will be waiting for you. He needs you, I can wait," she said with a soft smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby," he said kissing her again. The split apart and she slowly walked toward Hodgins jet. Climbing on board she fastened her seat belt and waited to take off.

B&B

Parks walked into his tent feeling depressed. Booth and his entire unit were gone and even though his unit was still here, he would miss them all. There was a box on his bed, which he eyed suspiciously. He walked up to it and there was a note attached.

_Sgt. Richard Parks  
><em>_Parks this is not a bomb. Booth told me to write that. I hope that if you should need anything that you will please contact me.  
><em>_Dr. Temperance Brennan_

Parks opened the box and pulled out a tracfone, a letter, a book, and a box of prepaid phone cards. Opening the letter, he skimmed it and his eyes filled with tears. He looked at the book it was her newest book autographed.

"Sarge, I found a box on my bed. What should I do with it?"

"Open it, dumbass," Parks hollered back with a smile. He lay down on the bed, slung his arm behind his head, and smiled.

B&B

When the jet reached cruising altitude, Brennan pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number she knew by heart. She dialed the extension then waited for the ring.

"Dr. Goodman, its Dr. Brennan. I know you're very busy however, I think you need to hear this. I found out last night that there would be no one to meet your nephew when he arrives at Ft. McNair. This is unacceptable. He did not say, he just said his mother could not make it. Yes, I am sure. That's fine if you would like to call her. Please make sure that someone is there to meet him. They will be arriving in another six hours and they have probably an hour or so of paper work but they have a waiting area for families. Yes, okay thanks. Bye."

Brennan hung up the phone with a sigh and sat back to get some sleep.

B&B

Booth sat down on the plane mostly surrounded by his unit and a few other soldiers happy to be going home. He stuck his hands in his jacket pocket and pulled his hands out in surprise. In his hands, he held an iPod and a book. Reading the cover he grinned, she had given him a book before release date. He flipped the book over to look at her picture on the back. A private leaned over the seat and whistled.

"Oh, that's Temperance Brennan, she's hot," the private said loudly. Booth's unit looked up at the man in surprise then glanced at Booth who held up his book. They began to laugh at the goofy grin on his face.

"Wait, I don't have that one yet," the private said.

"Yeah, and you won't be able to for another month or so," Booth said with a grin.

"How'd you get it?"

"She gave it to me," Booth said with a grunt, just wanting the private to go away.

"Yeah, I heard she was at Phoenix but I never saw her. Anyone else get one?"

Ten hands with books in them shot up in the air. Booth started laughing at the stunned look on the private's face. He sat back in his seat with a thump. Booth plugged the iPod into his ear and hit the play to see what would play. He flipped to the first page hoping to get some reading done before he got home. He stopped reading as her voice drifted through the iPod and into his ears.

_Booth, since you're hearing this I am assuming that you received the book as well. I do not usually let you have an early release but since I came to close to losing you I have realized how much more I love you today than I did yesterday. I will love you tomorrow just as much as I do today, if not more. So sit back and enjoy as I bring this book to life for you._

He listened and glanced down at the book and realized he was receiving a private reading of the book by the author. He closed his eyes and let her tell the story in her own voice. Her voice got husky during the sex scenes, which sent a shiver down his spine. This was going to be a short flight he thought to himself.

B&B

Sixteen hours later, Brennan groggily made her way through the airport to pick up her luggage. She glanced up when she heard her name called.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I thought you could use a ride home, sweetheart," Max said with a smile. She returned the smile and nodded.

"Where's Booth?"

"He had to fly home with his unit. I will see him later after he's visited with Parker," she said with a smile.

"Okay, let's get you home. You look beat," he told her and ushered her out to the car. An hour later, found Brennan curled up on her bed, her hair still wet from her shower, fast asleep.

B&B

Booth was so sick of filling out paperwork. All he wanted to do was see Parker. After finishing their paperwork, Booth and his unit loaded up into a bus that carried to them to a large gymnasium. As they began walking in the door there were shouts of joy at their arrival.

"DAD!" Booth bent down carefully and scooped up Parker in a huge hug, Booth's eyes awash with unshed tears.

"I missed you. bub," Booth whispered.

"I missed you too. Where's Bones?" Booth rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

"She took a different flight she's at home and you can see her tomorrow if that's okay with your mom," Booth told him.

"Seeley," Rebecca said, smiling she was enveloped him in a hug, which he returned.

"Hi, Baca," he said.

"I was told to give you this when I saw you," she said handing him a yellow envelope. He quickly slit it open with a frown. A set of keys and an envelope slid out into his hand. Opening the envelope, he skimmed it and laughed.

"What is it Dad?"

"Bones has been renting my apartment while I was gone. Now I don't have to wait on a sublet," he told Parker. Parker just shook his head in confusion and Booth just grinned.

"You look much better, Seeley. You were looking pretty bad," Rebecca told him with a smile.

"Yeah well, I had my own squad of geniuses taking care of me," he smiled.

"Mind if I take him out for breakfast?"

"Not at all, just make sure he's home by nine. He has practice today," she told him with a smile.

"Okay bub, let's go get some food. How about the diner?" Booth asked Parker with a grin.

"Sure dad," Parker said with a huge smile. Taking Parkers hand, they walked out the door into the Washington DC morning.

B&B

Brennan sighed as she felt a warm arm slip around her. She snuggled closer to the body that had wrapped itself around her. Booth took off his brace and set it on the nightstand next to her alarm clock.

"I love you," he whispered, after kissing the top of her head. Day fled into night as the two, slept together content at the peace currently surrounding them.

The End...for now

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So they're back in D.C. but what happened to Barbie? Where is she? What is she doing? How will she cause trouble now? Join me in the sequel (which I haven't named yet) to find out!**


	60. Note from the author

**Author's Note for Murder in Maluku:**

**Just wanted to let everyone know that I am in fact still working on the sequel. It's about 30 chapters in and the plot line is very involved, using dropped hints in Murder in Maluku. So, don't give up on me. My muse decided to go on a crack binge, so to bring her/it under control I am re-editing Murder in Maluku. I'll be smoothing out transitions, fixing incorrect words, hopefully fixing some grammar and putting in a few missing pieces. I just wanted to let you know that you will be getting update alerts as I repost the chapters.**

**Thanks for all your awesome reviews on this story guys and gals! I really do appreciate them!**

**Diko**

**11-18-11**

**My muse has not completely abandon me. I am working on the sequel, it's kind of an involved plot line and my husband keeps scaring my muse off. Sooooo it's coming I promise. I'm getting into the final chapters of wrapping up the case. So hang with me. It should be done before Christmas.**

**Diko**

**11-22-11**

**Ladies and Gentlemen the sequel to Murder in Maluku, Espionage in Washington D.C, will be posting tomorrow morning!**


End file.
